<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Anshan by Alesyira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048398">The Blue Anshan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesyira/pseuds/Alesyira'>Alesyira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Curse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adult Shippou (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Not Really Character Death, Other, Paranormal, Science Fiction, Timeline Shenanigans, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesyira/pseuds/Alesyira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to SatMW. Shippo's journey to learn more about himself and his family leads to a discovery about his mother's disappearance. Kagome must travel to another realm to save the God Tree, but her movements in the Makai draw the attention of the Reikai Tantei. Many mistakes are made, but one of them might lead to fixing thing(s) that have been broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adult Shippo / Various characters because he can lol, Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Curse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Can Never Go Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those of you who read these things, I'd like to thank Quirkyslayer, who beta'd for me back in the late aughts. Without her help I might have never gotten as far as I did. And I'd also like to thank Ponygirl, who sent me random emails every year or so reminding me there was still at least one person hoping to eventually see an update (totally not guilt-tripping at all). Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed over the years. I like to think I wrote this story just because I wanted to write it, but I was also writing it for the people who were looking for some adventures to nom on. Until this fic is completed, please feel free to leave a review about anything that strikes your fancy. Every note is cherished (even the critical ones!), and some things that have been commented on have helped nudge new ideas into existence.  (One last final thanks to Cristine who has been a huge help and a bit of a muse to keep me rolling when I got stuck in spots for the last few months of writing)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What once was lost, cannot be found...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1500</em>
</p><p>I crouched in a leafless tree, staring out over the horizon as the sun rose for another day. It was a little colder in the mountains as the breeze pushed away the warmth of the summer sun, but the chill was an unimportant detail in my mind that day.</p><p>My most consuming thoughts were the unfounded worries I harbored for Kagome's welfare.</p><p>I mean, I <em>knew </em>that she hadn't even been born yet, and I had <em>centuries</em> before she would manage to find herself stuck in <em>any</em> kind of mischief... but with as often as Kagome got into trouble in either era, it was hard to put aside that nagging concern.</p><p>In fact, between warm memories of happy times we'd enjoyed and chilling recollections of dangerous situations we'd encountered, I thought about her so <em>often</em> that I suppose it wouldn't have mattered much whether I'd worried about anything else, because <em>that</em> would end up turning into <em>another</em> thought about the girl from the future.</p><p>I knew that eventually I'd start thinking of something <em>other</em> than her, but until that happened, I'd happily continue wondering about silly, random things, like why Kagome never did something to make that one lock of her hair stop sticking up.</p><p>Where was I?</p><p>...Oh yeah. The journey to my father's homeland had taken nearly three weeks – two of which had been terribly annoying, as Myoga spent countless hours reminiscing about <em>everything </em>that could possibly relate to something we'd passed.</p><p>About a week ago, though, a monstrous water creature had eyed my tail for breakfast and I ended up fighting for my life over a lake. I wasn't very surprised to hear the old flea squeak out mention of some terribly important errand he'd forgotten just before he vanished. I had to <em>assume</em> he escaped to safety before I took a plunge in that frigid lake, but only because he'd always managed to squeeze out of every tight circumstance we'd ever come across. It eventually took me a little more than an hour to escape the clutches of the water beast.</p><p>I hate to admit it now, but I didn't win that day. Water never has been my element. My foxfire couldn't do very much damage, as it kept getting doused by the damned thing constantly thrashing about looking for its opening to bite.</p><p>I sighed in annoyance, fingering the chunk missing from my too-short clothes. I needed to find something else to wear before I ended up running around the woods naked. (Don't get me wrong, though... I've discovered that that might not be such a terrible thing to see, judging by the response I've noticed from females that I've happened upon...) I knew that once I located the valley so deeply ingrained in my early memories, I'd be able to find something a little more durable, and preferably closer to my size.</p><p>I leapt to the north, ascending the slope and cresting the ridge well before noon. I paused and took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air as I stared hard toward the northwest and searched for an indication of any establishment. I knew I was near to my goal; I could feel it in my skin, just like the tickle of recognition I felt every time we approached Inuyasha's Forest. The faint, unique scent of clay and soil and familiar foliage on the breeze triggered warm memories of playing with cousins in the trees as our parents and grandparents talked and laughed with one another.</p><p>The tingle of apprehension and a thrill of homecoming filled my being as I sped down the slope and darted between trees. I'd finally spotted a familiar cluster of trees that marked the entrance to our valley, and I wasted no time rushing there. The wind whipped through my bangs and my lips curled into a gleeful smile as I pushed my speed to its limit.</p><p>I came to a dead stop at the edge of a deep gully. This portion of the forest was well-ingrained in my memories, and I knew if I looked down and to the left, I would find a shallow cave that I'd hidden in countless times. The trees were silent, save for the barest whisper of a breeze that trailed through the thin trees along the edge of the gully. I leapt down to the lower level and followed the path, slightly concerned at its overgrown state. '<em>Hasn't anyone been here recently?'</em></p><p>The unwelcome sensation of fear crawled up my spine and quickened my pace into a careful run. I remained focused on my surroundings, knowing that there should be some sign of life, like claw and burn marks from sparring or a toy left behind after a long day of play. My fear grew as I hurried toward the homes I knew should be there, but I had yet to pass anything that would indicate anyone lived nearby. Doubt flashed across my mind. What if I'd made a mistake during those three weeks of travel and had simply <em>thought</em> I'd recognized this place?</p><p>The uncertainty was banished from my thoughts as I froze between two thick trunks. I <em>knew </em>this clearing by heart, just as I knew where my favorite hiding spot would be from the edge of that gully. Not even twenty paces away was the entrance to the home of my father's parents, and all I could smell was the scent of forest. I stepped forward cautiously, hoping I wouldn't find something terrible hidden behind the weathered wooden door.</p><p>The door creaked open slowly and I glanced around the dusty interior. Shelves were lined with keepsakes just as they had been years ago, and there was even a meal still sitting upon the tabletop. But my hopes were irreparably dashed as I took note of the inch of dust coating everything. The meal had spoiled and shriveled so long ago that it was no longer recognizable.</p><p>There was not even the slightest trace of their scent in the abandoned home. The guest houses nearby were empty as well, with nothing living within the walls except a few spiders and mice.</p><p>The wind shifted and brought with it the taste of human, and I stilled to determine whether or not it was a potential threat. (Not that I'm <em>afraid </em>of humans or anything, but I've learned some can pack nasty surprises...) Within a few seconds I was darting toward the source. The elderly man had just stepped outside of a small hut less than a mile away from the clearing. A young, homely-looking girl hobbled closely behind him leaning on crutch for support. She chattered quietly about the beautiful sky as his aged face wrinkled into a smile.</p><p>I landed quietly in a crouch before the mismatched pair, unconcerned with the girl's gasp of fright. "Old man, do you know of the kitsune youkai that used to live in this valley?"</p><p>A moment passed in silence as the very forest seemed to hold its breath. He nodded in my direction; his milky-blind eyes spoke volumes of loss as the shadow of painful memories turned his crinkled smile into a deep frown. "They were very kind to our village. We lived peacefully."</p><p>"Where did they go?" I looked toward the girl halfway hidden behind him. To ask the two why they remained here, alone in this mere whisper of a village seemed too prying, and surely the stupidity of a crippled child and a blind old man would be beneath a strong youkai's notice... But I'd spent too many days with Kagome and her charitable heart to ignore their possible plight. "Why do you remain here with only that girl for your eyes?"</p><p>The old man turned slightly and followed a worn path to a rickety seat carved from wood. The young girl carefully helped him sit down, and he turned to stare with unseeing eyes at the place I still stood. "There was a dispute over territory some time ago. The mogura youkai of the eastern slope demanded control of this valley and free reign over its inhabitants."</p><p><em>'The moles? They lived underground and were just as peaceful and kind as we were...</em>' I could remember one day that my grandmother told us about the mogura clan's matron. Their clan gave ours a gift of carved stones that glowed red as a token of peace and friendship between our families.</p><p>"The kitsune... they resisted the demands and tried to reason with the mogura. But they were outnumbered, and our meager human settlement was little help. It was..." The old man paused, emotional pain contorting his face. "It was a terrible massacre."</p><p>The old man's voice cracked with restrained tears, and I slid to rest upon a knee in disbelief. '<em>My family?</em>' It was hard to believe that anyone in my family could have been so weak as to fall to a bunch of blind, dirt-digging vegetable munchers.</p><p>"A few survived. I do not know who managed to escape. I've been blind most of my life, and I think it was the only reason my life was spared," he muttered. "I stay to keep watch over the graves of my wife and son, who were not so fortunate that day... and I plead for vengeance."</p><p>To the eyes and ears of those two pitiful humans, I vanished. I leapt straight upwards without sound, barely touching on a thin branch with the tip of a toe before concealing myself amongst the thick leaves. I needed time to swallow the knot of misery that threatened to claw its way out of my throat, and I certainly didn't want to make myself look weak in front of <em>them. </em>I could hear the little girl below murmur in confusion that I'd disappeared.</p><p>I bit my lip and rubbed my hands across my face. I'd always thought my grandparents to be strong after their long lives and endless experiences, and to think they might have perished at the hands of...</p><p>My thoughts tripped over themselves as I remembered something I'd just seen, and I slipped back into my grandparents' home. There were plates set out for five people to eat, and the house had obviously been arranged for guests. My father's sister and her husband had a girl a little younger than I. They seemed more likely to be the mystery guests than did my uncle and his wife with their three boys.</p><p>I laughed to myself, morbidly relieved that it was very unlikely that every member on my father's side of the family had chosen <em>that </em>particular day to visit.</p><p>The little girl squealed in renewed fright as I reappeared before them, but the old man continued to sit with his sad expression as though he'd known I'd come right back for more information. "How long ago was this? Where did this happen?" I asked as any trace of politeness drained from my tone.</p><p>Once the disbelief and confusion had been overcome with some common sense and basic reasoning, I began to feel the sharp claws of a vengeful rage creep across my shoulders. I'd force the ones responsible for this horrible act to pay for their debts with their lives, or I would die trying. This was not a common dispute; it was vicious and cruel, for who kills women and children for territory and then never even <em>uses</em> said territory?</p><p>Together, the old man and the girl told me how to get to what remained of the battle that had happened nearly two years prior. I was astounded at the amount of damage that had been done to that mountainside. There were an unbelievable number of trees that had been uprooted and tossed around like plucked grass, and the rocks and earth were cut in jagged furrows that were too unnatural to have been anything but the evidence of battle. This kind of fight would have been very loud and ground shaking, catching a lot of attention from any creatures living nearby. The tears in the earth ran in several directions with a few leading off into the still-intact woods, so I had hope that the battle that had been waged did not end here, and perhaps it hadn't been a complete massacre if my uncle's family came to their aid.</p><p>If that were the case, then it was possible my uncle's family still lived to the north, and I shot away from the battlefield with an urgency I'd rarely felt before.</p><p>Once I'd arrived, my lungs seemed to collapse and refuse any air into my chest. I dropped to my knees to survey the more disturbing imagery of their den in ruin. It had collapsed upon itself and was impossible to enter. A few trees had been uprooted here too, leading in a line toward the den, so it looked as though it had been caused by the mogura as well.</p><p>My hands clenched over my thighs in determination as I stared out over the destruction. Without <em>proof</em> of their deaths, I refused to allow what little hope I had for the survival of my family to fizzle out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Digging for the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some answers cannot be found no matter how hard you look for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1500</em>
</p>
<p>I searched through the rubble of my uncle's home and the old battlefield for hours. Sweat dripped down my face as I pulled aside rotten tree trunks and tore my claws through blast furrows that had long since overgrown with new grass.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the back of my mind, I <em>knew </em>that digging holes in the dirt would get me nowhere, but the longer I searched unsuccessfully for any sign of their remains, the more that tiny glimmer of hope grew.</p>
<p>Grandfather and Grandmother should have had no difficulty taking on any invaders in our homeland, especially since my father's family had lived there for generations. That is, of course, <em>youkai </em>generations. My grandparents were both very skilled and experienced adults with a profound sense of connection to their land, and combined, their abilities would have been more than enough to easily defend their family and territory. My father's family had lived in this valley for a very,<em> very </em>long time.</p>
<p>It wasn't until I found the fang of my Grandfather did I truly believe they were dead. His striped markings were of a very rare sort, extending from the bridge of his nose and down his cheeks, passing through the flesh around his mouth to trace the length of his fangs. I found myself staring down at that single fang, stuck in a strangely apathetic memory of Sango passing along some (seemingly trivial at the time) youkai knowledge. Markings had a very important purpose in youkai society, displaying specific heritage or serving as a sign of royal lineage. Of course, they were less distinct (but usually non-existent) on youkai without humanoid forms.</p>
<p>I knew that Grandfather's striped fangs were uncommon from what I'd seen in my youth, and when I mentioned the fact to Sango, she replied that it was practically unheard of (and unnecessary) for a marking to form upon parts of the body that were not immediately visible. Her guess had been that it would defeat the purpose of identification, but I think I'd just found a good reason to argue.</p>
<p>I was a little disturbed to not find the rest of his bones anywhere near his fang. Unfortunately for me, searching for the bones of my wise and strong Grandfather wouldn't be as simple as stumbling across Sesshoumaru' s bones (should he ever decide to leave this plane of existence.) The elders in my family didn't grow larger with age and power, they gained extra tails. Grandfather was probably twice as old as Sesshoumaru, but while transformed, only half as large. He'd had six tails, though, <em>I think.</em></p>
<p>I stopped for a moment to sigh in frustration and rub my dirty face across the too-short sleeve. I tried to ignore it, but a sense of hopelessness had invaded my head, and I had no idea who I would turn to for answers regarding my heritage.</p>
<p>I continued to dig with a growing sense of desperation, hoping against hopes that I would not find any further signs of their demise. The scent of moist earth cloyed in my nostrils; bits of dirt speckled my skin and stung my eyes. I ignored the annoyances and only stopped again after I'd found my Grandmother's weapon, shattered and faded beneath the trunk of a tree.</p>
<p>I choked on a sob. It was stupid to dig up an entire years-old battlefield to find proof they'd all died.</p>
<p>I turned my focus toward honoring their final resting place. It didn't take quite so long to (somewhat) replace the dirt, rocks, and grass I'd disturbed. Before I left to pursue my growing need for vengeance, I said a prayer to honor their spirits and memory.</p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>Daybreak found me crouched in another tree, watching one of the oft-used entrances to the mogura lair. There had been no sign of activity as I'd approached a few hours earlier, so I suspected their sense of hearing probably warned them of any approaching creature, even while still underground.</p>
<p>The entire day passed without any sign of life from below, although that wasn't surprising, given their nocturnal nature. I knew they were here. The dirt around the three-foot wide hole reeked of their scent and there were obvious trails in the immediately surrounding area.</p>
<p>As evening grew near and my patience grew thin, I was slightly surprised to see a child run from the entrance I'd watched for so long.</p>
<p>"Child!" I heard the older woman's sharp hiss well before she came barreling out of the darkness. "It is not yet dark! Do not go outside!" She ran after the young youkai with her massive arms outstretched. The mogura had an interesting body structure that had evolved to assist their underground lifestyle. While humanoid in appearance, their upper bodies were shorter and tucked into a permanent slouch; their arms were long and heavily muscled and their fingers tipped in deadly sharp claws. The species excelled at quickly tunneling through the most stubborn earth, but lumbered around rather slowly while above-ground and couldn't see very well for some reason or another.</p>
<p>The child sobbed and cried as he was caught, calling for his father. "Hush, young one! He is not coming back!" she whispered harshly. Her eyes squinted against the glare of the setting sun as she scanned the nearby woods. The fear visible on her face seemed out of place for the supposed killers of my extended family... unless they already knew I was here for revenge. She quickly ushered the child back into the safety of their den while glancing back over her shoulder, leaving me to my thoughts.</p>
<p>I felt a bit confused at their apparent lack of aggression. Well, I was confused about the whole situation, really. Why would a peaceful group of nocturnal, underground youkai possibly want control over the forest where my grandparents lived?</p>
<p>Wouldn't it have been easier to just dig underneath the desired area, since they all lived down there, anyways? I could <em>maybe</em> agree with a dispute over something like a cave in a prime location with a spring and natural heating, but none of that fit this situation.</p>
<p>And why would a newly aggressive group of moles huddle in fear from a single youkai? Even if they had caught some of my family by surprise, it still would have been a deadly fight, so if they <em>won</em>, then surely...</p>
<p>But that woman <em>did </em>say something about his father not coming back. Maybe my grandparents took some down before their demise.</p>
<p>I didn't dwell on my confusion and the morose possibilities for very long before my mind worked its way back around to ideas on how to stage my attack. They lived underground and suffered from poor eyesight, so I reasoned they probably needed excellent hearing or the ability to sense vibrations in order to adequately protect their kind.</p>
<p>Any attack I wanted to make would need to be swift and silent to avoid an early (and costly, if they got their hands on me) retaliation. I'd need to use a smaller form in order to slip in and out, but I wasn't sure how I could change and still make use of the liquid fire... But of course, the flammable liquid that I could expel from my fingertips would still be the best offensive choice for now. I had no real control over anything else I might be able to use in an attack, and so the familiar and reliable would have to do.</p>
<p>I would be able to sneak in and lay a scattered path of the blue goop, lighting it after I'd made some distance through the tunnels. In my anger, the foxfire would probably burn everything it touched.</p>
<p>I waited and watched the lair, following some instinct that made me pause and examine the situation. At least it gave me some extra time to think about my 'plan' (and maybe even practice my shapeshifting a little). No other members of the mogura clan emerged from their den that night, not even for food or water. The sun rose again and I held firm to my patience and continued to wait.</p>
<p>When the moon once more became visible in the darkening sky, an old mogura female with a dark, heavily wrinkled face and oddly skinny arms came hobbling out of the entrance used by the two a day before. "What business do you have here, stranger?" called the old crone as she stared unblinkingly up at my perch. "You have been here for too long, neither approaching nor retreating."</p>
<p>I suppose I'd expected some kind of delayed reception as they amassed their forces, but this obviously non-violent questioning was (once again) completely out of place, and I almost didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>A moment passed in silence as I regarded her tired posture. When I answered her question, it was with a quiet strength that I certainly did not feel. "I have come to find the monsters responsible for the death of my family."</p>
<p>Her expression remained passive and cool, hiding any revealing reaction to my words. "You shall find no such thing here, young one."</p>
<p>A sort of disbelief and rage clouded my vision for a moment. How could she tell me that?! Was I looking in the wrong place? Was she lying?</p>
<p>"We grieve for your loss as we grieve for our own," she murmured. Okay, that made things a bit clearer, and I felt the swelling rage fizzle out. Inuyasha had always been quick to anger, but I like to think that I learned enough about controlling frustration and anger through Kagome's example. (After all, she learned to deal with Inuyasha in a more civilized manner <em>without </em>removing his ears...) But still, I was quite annoyed.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? Your kind waged war on my family and decimated everything." I couldn't hide the tone of anger in my voice, but I managed to remain mostly straight-faced. Because I hadn't witnessed the battle, I had to give the woman a chance to speak, but the evidence and the man I'd spoken with had helped suspicion take firm root.</p>
<p>The old woman sighed, although it was more in regret than annoyance. "That may be <em>partially</em> true - but those who went against our peaceful ways never returned from their quest for destruction." She turned her eyes toward the moon as it peeked out from behind one of the few clouds in the night sky. She remained silent for a moment longer, and whatever brief thoughts passed through her mind caused her expression to harden into one of anger. "A shard of terrible power came into the hands of one of our own, and he turned vile and cruel. He gathered those who would follow him and left the den."</p>
<p>She looked down at the ground before meeting my gaze once more. "They've been gone for two winters now. They claimed to want to bring back treasures and ownership of new territory, but in truth, we lost something far more valuable."</p>
<p>If the mogura had come to possess a shard of the Shikon no Tama, then those that had left the lair were most likely dead. I know that our group never encountered mole youkai on rampage, and every shard had been recovered and returned to Kagome... So if they were still alive, then surely they would have come home, but I'd bet my left arm that Naraku had retrieved their shard.</p>
<p>You know, curiosity will eventually be the death of me, but today it merely earned me a look of incredulity. "So, what did the bad mogura take with them that was so valuable?"</p>
<p>She must have stared at me for a good five minutes. "You are a fool. Have you no sense of family? Surely <em>your</em> loss must have made you feel some kind of pain..."</p>
<p>I shrugged slightly and finally dropped to the ground to stand before the wizened old youkai. If I'd been heartless and set on my planned path of revenge, I probably could have easily snapped this old lady in half and gone on to slaughter most of the mogura survivors before they'd had a chance to react.</p>
<p>"Do you know if any of my family survived?" I asked, trying not to hope for a positive answer.</p>
<p>"I know nothing of their fate. If any survived, they would not have sought our assistance, as it was our kind that had attacked them."</p>
<p>I suppose that should have been the obvious answer, but the knowledge that my grandmother had been good friends with this woman made me believe that she would have known something... some time passed in silence as we stood in the darkness. Neither of us looked at the other, nor did we choose to part ways. It was as though we both had more to ask, but had no way to approach it tactfully.</p>
<p>She broke the silence first. "Why did you seek them out now? It has been years since that battle."</p>
<p>I smiled wryly. '<em>If only she knew...</em>' Even though the mogura clan had been left crippled in the wake of the Shikon shard, I had enough common sense to trust my instincts and <em>not </em>tell the old woman about my desire to learn how to use my newly-developed abilities. To do so would practically be inviting those within to extract whatever twisted sort of vengeance they saw fit for the disappearance of their loved ones.</p>
<p>Well, like Kagome said once, anything's possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes wisdom isn't very… wise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1500</em>
</p>
<p>I hoped the mogura matron would feel sympathetic to my plight. "I came for knowledge regarding my family," I said, "especially my mother, because I only have a few stories about the years before she met my father."</p>
<p>Her aged eyes squinted against the dim light of evening as she looked over my appearance. Her soft sound of recognition did not go unnoticed, "You are the son of Kasei and Hananoki." At my nod, she continued. "I have not seen you for a very long time." She sighed lightly, and a melancholy smile graced the old woman's face. "Your mother was very special - very kind. Your grandparents were terribly sad to hear of her disappearance." She sighed and turned back toward the entrance of the den.</p>
<p>"Wait - is that all you know?" I asked, taken aback at the abbreviated memory.</p>
<p>"Of course not, child. Join me inside for tea - Just be sure to watch your step. We do not use much light."</p>
<p>I believe <em>that</em> qualified for the understatement of the century. As I followed her echoing footsteps into the dark depths of their lair, I felt acutely aware of the fact that I was walking blind into throngs of creatures directly related to those that had slaughtered my extended family.</p>
<p>My sight slowly began to adjust to the dark, allowing me to discern blobs of dark, dark grey amidst the black. But without any light, I doubted I'd be able to see much more.</p>
<p>The tunnel we walked through opened into what sounded like a large cavern, judging by the way her footsteps faded into ambient noise. I could hear whispers of children and adults alike, but it was near-impossible to pinpoint those youkai due to the confusing pattern of echoes and the distortions created by the uneven rock face. Sure, I have great hearing, but I'm not a <em>bat</em>, you know.</p>
<p>I turned right and followed her down a tunnel, but just as I began to suspect her motives might be nefarious, I realized everything had become visible once more under a faint red glow.</p>
<p>"This room is a place we normally send our younglings to play, for it takes our kind five winters to become fully aware of their hearing." We stopped in a small room that had several of the glowing stones my grandmother had shown us when we were little.</p>
<p>"While you are here, you may use this room to rest and collect yourself. To remain in the dark for days on end can be unsettling to a stranger. I doubt you remember me from your childhood. My name is Tsuchi." And with those words, the mogura matron had welcomed me into their midst.</p>
<p>To say that the next few weeks were awkward would be another great example of understatement. The mogura clan (sans the matriarch) believed I was planning something dastardly (like killing off the lot of them) to avenge the loss of my family, and <em>I</em> was convinced that I was being watched, <em>all the time</em>. I felt as though, should I let my guard down for even the shortest of moments, they would flay me alive and add my bones to some freaky collection of lost travelers.</p>
<p>Needless to say, no one got any rest... except the matron, of course.</p>
<p>It was hard for her to remember everything my grandmother had told her, and she'd lived for so <em>long</em> that some of her memories were confused or lost amidst thousands of others. She came to the dimly lit room as the sun set each evening (or so I was told) to tell me about something else she'd remembered. It was just too bad that she hadn't used some kind of system to record such tidbits as they occurred, like <em>writing.</em></p>
<p>(One day, they'll figure out how, and the old bag can stop worrying about her faulty memories.)</p>
<p>I sometimes felt a little cheated when her stories twisted away from truth and toward the more fanciful embellishment. I was beginning to notice the differences in her speech when she shifted between children's stories and history. Perhaps she did it to entertain her people, but I was looking for fact, not fiction.</p>
<p>There really wasn't much for me to do during the very long and boring hours between each session with the matron. I had to wonder what the hell she had to do during the rest of the day, given her weak physical condition.</p>
<p>I grew curious and began to explore the tunnels and caverns using various illusions to sneak about without scaring the mogura... too much. (I couldn't help it a few times, though... it seemed that at least a few of the women had the classic, deep-rooted fear of tiny rodents.)</p>
<p>I learned to somewhat rely on my hearing and sense of touch while traversing the darkness of those tunnels. It took quite some time to gain a basic familiarity of how sounds bounced off of the tunnel walls, and I knew that the skill each of the mogura possessed must have taken <em>decades</em> to fully learn.</p>
<p>There were times that I could not rely solely on my other senses to reveal the answers to questions that occasionally surfaced, so I worked on producing very small flickers of foxfire from one of my fingertips. With my enhanced sight, even that tiny amount of illumination could easily light up my surroundings enough to see, but it also temporarily blinded any mogura that happened to be nearby (as well as seriously piss them off). I had to be very careful about how often I used it.</p>
<p>It was interesting to discover how very <em>little</em> control I had over my foxfire. I could produce the blue flames at will, and it almost always centered on my hands.</p>
<p>But how can someone turn an instinctual thing into something one <em>does</em>? It seemed like it took forever to get the handful of flame to shrink into a mere candle flicker. And even then, I had to work on controlling it enough so that the initial light wouldn't destroy any sense of night vision I'd acquired.</p>
<p>(I knew I'd eventually need to learn how to make <em>more</em> flame, rather than less...)</p>
<p>On one of my excursions through the tunnels, I met a teenaged boy that seemed a little bit younger than I was. He and I were wary of one another, but he apparently had more guts than the rest of the adults and actually asked what my name was. We spoke very little at first, and I felt like he was judging how much of a threat I might be. He tailed me the first day for a few hours without saying anything more, but the next day he sought me out and told me his name. "Kuusai," he said. "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"I need to hear the stories Tsuchi-sama has to tell about my kind."</p>
<p>"Is your family dead, like mine, then?"</p>
<p>I had to smile at the boy's straightforwardness. I had been worried about revealing my orphan status to the lot of them, but with this kid I felt a bit of immediate kinship. "Yeah." He didn't hang around me all of the time, but we found conversation more than once.</p>
<p>Sometimes during the early hours of the evening, I'd notice a few females leaving the safety of the den to collect certain supplies they wanted from the surrounding woods. I didn't think too much of this, until I learned that everything they <em>needed</em> could be found underground. One of their tunnels extended to a bubbling spring that supplied a few separate pools with freshwater to drink or wash in, and as they ate various types of vegetable matter, most of their required food could be found in their tunnels by simply looking up.</p>
<p>Some of the tunnels ran close enough to the surface that there were literally gardens of tubers and plant bulbs that lined the ceilings. The thinner roots that poked through the walls elsewhere were used as a source of sustenance in times of need (or when someone grew too lazy to go find a suitable meal).</p>
<p>After nearly a month had gone by (and boy, I was feeling the lack of sleep by then) the tunnels seemed to reverberate with a terrible screeching roar.</p>
<p>It was impossible to be sure where the sound had come from, so I took off (in a careful sprint) to where I knew I'd be able to find Kuusai.</p>
<p>Some of the adults were racing in a specific direction, probably to fend off whatever beast dared enter their den, but a few noticed my approach and fled in sudden fear. I'm pretty sure a few of them thought <em>I</em> was the one attacking… but that <em>roar</em>? They had to know it couldn't be me!</p>
<p>Kuusai stood in a defensive stance in front of the slim tunnel leading back to the younglings' sleeping areas, and as I drew close to him, I could tell by the relief on his face in that inky darkness that he'd almost thought I was behind the attack, too. The tunnels shook under the force of another impact right before that horrendous screech stung our ears.</p>
<p>"I need you to help me find this thing! I might be able to help!" I hurriedly said, reaching out to yank on his hand. He was hesitant to move at first, and I could see him look back over his shoulder at the tunnel behind him. "Whatever is in here is probably too big to fit down there! Help me!"</p>
<p>He must have been able to see the desperation in my expression, because the next thing I knew, I was being dragged down the dark corridor by my hand faster than I'd be able to go on my own.</p>
<p>He zipped me around corners and under shelves of rock so fast that I scraped my arm and hit my head, but then he slowed and said, "There!" I was clearly able to see several of the mogura youkai swiping their massive clawed hands against a wall that seemed to move in an odd, wavy pattern. But the occasional flashes of light told me that whatever it was had a serious layer of armor, and they weren't doing very much damage.</p>
<p>"What is it?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"I don't know... maybe a hebi youkai... sometimes we get smaller ones trying to find a new burrow, but they're never this big..."</p>
<p>"They're attacking its side. Is there any way you can get me in front of it?"</p>
<p>"Uhm..." he paused for a moment. "Yeah. This way – watch your head this time!"</p>
<p>Again I was led through a series of tunnels and small walkways with ceilings just a <em>bit</em> too low. He stopped and whispered, "Here... It's just ahead of us..."</p>
<p>That fact was terribly obvious when the thing let out another ear-splitting roar. "Damnit!" I shouted, covering my ears. "Shield your eyes!" I pushed him behind me and allowed my foxfire to alight, temporarily stunning the snake-like youkai with the sudden bright illumination.</p>
<p>It was barely wide enough to fit in this particular tunnel, with only a small amount of room on each side for it to writhe and flex to push forward. "Aren't you a little big for this place?" I shouted, flinging burning liquid into its exposed eyes and mouth.</p>
<p>The thing screeched and tried to twist away, but the quarters were so cramped that it couldn't do much more than scoot backwards to escape the burn.</p>
<p>I had to play it safe. To attack the beast relentlessly would make it feel cornered and unable to escape, and a fight or flight reaction underground could lead to massive destruction of the mogura den.</p>
<p>It shrieked and roared as I irritated the sensitive orifices of its face with near-effortless flicks of burning liquid. Kuusai must have known what I'd had in mind, for he was giving me information on how long the tunnels ran back towards the surface. "My people know what it is that you are doing," he shouted to be heard above the angry beast's roars. "They are making sure that it backs the right way out of our tunnels."</p>
<p>"Do we have any way of keeping it out once it's out?" I shouted back over my shoulder at him.</p>
<p>"Hopefully it'll be scared enough of getting its nose burnt off to not come back!"</p>
<p>Likely. Once I got that thing out in the open, all it would see would be a tiny Shippo-Snack. I could just see it rearing back and staring down at me with those singed, angry red eyes... its huge mouth open with massive fangs dripping–</p>
<p>"Shippo!" Kuusai shouted from behind me.</p>
<p>I should have figured that daydreaming about a messy death while still in the face of danger was a bad idea. ...Especially when a few boulders that had been knocked free from the tunnel ceiling missed crushing my tail by mere hairs!</p>
<p>The snake youkai finally backed out far enough to find purchase in the ground, for its head suddenly retreated. Within moments, moonlight had spilled into the now-empty tunnel, and I found myself surrounded by confused, sheepish looking, and a few disgruntled mogura. A few murmured thanks and nods were given as the crowd of youkai dispersed, leaving only a few curious stragglers, Kuusai, and the old matron Tsuchi-sama.</p>
<p>She gave a deep bow. "Our people are indebted to you for helping us with such disregard for your own safety. I've come to recognize the mistrust between you and our kind, but with your display of bravery on our behalf, perhaps my people will show you the respect befit an honored guest."</p>
<p>"Maybe," I half-heartedly replied.</p>
<p>But as the next few days went by, it seemed that she'd spoken the truth. When the matron and I met to hear another one of her stories, we were joined by a few new youkai I had not yet met. And so it went for a short while, until the meeting hall seemed packed full of them. One evening, after the matron finished speaking, someone voiced a request to hear some of the tales I had to share.</p>
<p>Although I felt a bit off finally speaking to the lot of them, I began the story of our group's hunt for the Shikon no Tama. The mogura clan had been appalled to learn of the jewel's existence, as well as the horrible things that had occurred from of its shattering, especially because of the direct damage it had caused to their people.</p>
<p>I also heard more than one of them mutter about 'irresponsible humans' and their 'evil artifacts.' I was sorely tempted to lash out against those that thought so poorly of Kagome and her constant self-sacrifice to help so many... but I held back my anger and used their ignorance to embellish a few stories of my own. Truly, by the time I'd left the safety of their den, the mogura believed Kagome had been a goddess incarnate. I can't help the smug smile I get every time I remember the new sense of profound awe they felt toward her.</p>
<p>In between the story-sessions, I suddenly had plenty to see and do, thanks to Mister Snake. That beast's flailing had caused a great deal of damage to several tunnels and caverns. There were collapsed walls, cave-ins, and one or two of the smaller cavern dwellings had been completely lost. So, in exchange for their hospitality (they'd gotten much better at that since the attack) I offered to lend assistance wherever I could.</p>
<p>I soon discovered that most of the adults in the clan were female. Of course, this didn't make much of an impact on their clan due to the basic equality between their males and females, but it was still impressive to see how much physical labor they could accomplish in the dark depths of their den.</p>
<p>A group of females taught me the basic claw technique the mogura used to cleave through the soil, which, when applied with a certain measure of youki, would dissolve the rocks into nothing, allowing more efficient digging and no need to drag piles of stones and dirt back to the surface...</p>
<p>It took some time to get used to the method. The females that used the technique had massive arms built to effortlessly swing and hack away at the tough soil, but my arms were rather skinny and useless in comparison. By the time most of the needed repairs had been finished, though, I had gained a great deal of familiarity in identifying sounds in the tunnels, quite a bit of upper body strength, and an interesting collection of stories and experiences the matron had been able to share.</p>
<p>She told me about the sparse gatherings of kitsune youkai across the land, as well as how rare it was to meet another family of the same species. She hadn't known <em>why</em> there were so few...</p>
<p>I also learned something from her that I'd never expected (and sometimes I still wish I hadn't heard).</p>
<p>My father and mother had been joined as an agreement between their families. (That was a harsh blow to the warm and fuzzy feelings I'd gotten while thinking about their budding relationship...) I had always believed that they'd fallen in love at first sight and had fawned over one another until the day their union had been destroyed by Mother's disappearance. I knew that they'd loved one another very much, but now it was hard to imagine their relationship before they'd reached that point. Did they love each other when I was conceived? Did they even have time to get to know one another before they were forced into their joining?</p>
<p>Fortunately, the matron had no answer to those questions... I don't think I could have handled the news that my mother had married against her will. It didn't fit with my happy memories of our short years as a family.</p>
<p>"I met your aunt and uncle once at the ceremonial joining of your mother and father," she told me one evening. "She was your mother's cousin, although they bore very little similarities aside from their beautiful red hair. He was a strange youkai that dressed in foreign clothes and occasionally spoke an unfamiliar language. His ears extended from the top of his head like a true kitsune, and his hair was a silvery white that I've only seen upon the shiro inu and of the youkai more familiarly associated with colder climes, and it led me to believe that he was not of Japanese descent. It's hard for my kind to be sure, for we spend so many of our days below the earth.</p>
<p>"Your mother spent a great deal of her adolescent years with your uncle's family, although I'm not sure why. She never mentioned her parents or siblings the few times our clans met. If you wish to find out more about her, it would be wise to find your uncle's home."</p>
<p>I sat quietly for a moment as I let this information soak in. "And since you believe him to be a foreigner, you think it would be in my best interest to begin looking... where?"</p>
<p>"In the snowy foreign lands, of course!" I'd almost forgotten that we weren't alone as I heard several murmurs of agreement.</p>
<p>...You know, until that moment, I'd thought the matron to be a somewhat wise youkai versed in at least some local lore and the basics of the world. She <em>had</em> shown me up by using more common sense than I, in at least a <em>few</em> situations...</p>
<p>But that response sent me for a loop. How in the world could I possibly find anything with such a vague description as that? "You aren't able to be a little... more specific... maybe?" I asked, strangely feeling a bit disrespectful.</p>
<p>Tsuchi-sama quirked a frazzled eyebrow at my question before answering. "Of course I can." I almost sighed in relief before she pointed to her left. "Go west, across the water." Had I been prone to comic maneuvers in moments of disbelief, I might have fallen over sideways from my spot on the floor.</p>
<p>But I stayed still, even when a few youkai around me snickered softly. "What do you think I am, child? A walking archive?"</p>
<p>"With the memory this old bat has, it's surprising she can remember <em>anything</em>," said a youkai sitting somewhere behind me. A pebble sailed across the cave and bounced off the disrespectful youkai's nose. A few others snickered as I sighed. It was at about this time that I began to suspect that I'd learned from her pretty much all I could to extend my search for relatives.</p>
<p>By the next evening, I'd decided it was time to go <em>home.</em> I knew they'd ask me to stay a little longer to share more stories, but I promised I'd come back some day.</p>
<p>I'd been away for only a few months, but I knew much may have happened during my absence...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interlude 1 - Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The warmth of the morning sun...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>a long time ago</em>
</p>
<p>Small hands stretched out from beneath the warm blanket, revealing tiny, claw-tipped fingers splayed wide. The muffled squeak of a girlish yawn was barely audible beneath the thick layers piled upon the small bed, and after some wiggling about, the lump beneath the covers finally sat up to rub her sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>Their den was a series of alcoves and hollows collected underneath the roots of a massive tree, and through her parents' careful and deliberate nurturing, many of the gaps between roots had been filled with flowering vines that wove together in many abstract, intricate patterns. Morning light spilled through natural windows along the eastern wall, filling her room with a warm golden glow.</p>
<p>She slid from her bedding and called out softly, "Mama?"</p>
<p>There was no answer, but she wasn't surprised. Her parents and sisters were almost always awake before her, and they spent most of their time away from their home. She stepped outside and plucked a small yellow fruit from a basket placed by the narrow entrance to their cozy home. She nipped a small piece from the sweet rind and chewed it thoughtfully between her front teeth as she stared out into the peaceful woods, thinking about where her sisters might be on such a pretty morning.</p>
<p>Of course, her parents allowed their eldest children to go wherever they wished, coddling and protecting only their youngest, Hananoki, from the dangers of the world beyond their secluded grove.</p>
<p>Recently, Hananoki had overheard whispers that her eldest sister had taken a liking to a human male in the village, which left Hana feeling terribly confused. She'd only seen one or two humans before, and they seemed dull, slow and fragile –beneath the attentions of her kind, the forest kitsune.</p>
<p>She knew what her sisters were capable of, for her sisters would come home with such terrible little boasts about villagers and creatures that they'd fooled; lives that they'd ruined through various games. It made Hana sad sometimes to hear those stories and know that the victims were nearly always helpless against the tricks played against them. Hana could never understand why they had to act so terribly. She understood that her kind was <em>meant </em>to help the forest grow. Her parents worked every day to guide the new crops to fruition and enhance the woods to better provide for the creatures of the forest.</p>
<p>Her mother had expressly forbade her from ever venturing out into the woods, especially at her young age of five summers. There were far too many creatures that would leap on the opportunity to seize the youngest kitsune daughter in retribution for the mean behavior of her sisters, but this morning, she felt a strong desire to leave the safety of the grove and see something new.</p>
<p>Orange light filtered through a precious glass trinket hanging from the low branch of a nearby tree, sparkling brightly in the morning light. It was meant to serve as a reminder to the children that the concealing enchantments surrounding their grove would fade as they stepped into the surrounding woods, but the trinket seemed to twinkle a merry greeting with the promise of something special should she venture out on that fine morning.</p>
<p>The lush foliage overhead brushed together in the breeze, whispering stories of daring adventure and secret romance. It filled Hana with a growing thrill of new discovery, and she quickened her pace to the east toward a gap in the trees. She could see the morning light filtering brightly through the trunks as she raced up the gentle slope, and although she knew she had not traveled very far from the den, she felt a surprising level of freedom and a rush of exhilaration that she'd disobeyed her mother's wishes.</p>
<p>She burst through the treeline and the sunlight pouring over the eastern mountain range temporarily blinded her to the colorful cliffside she had discovered. She blinked quickly to clear her eyes of the glare and stepped toward the lip of earth jutting raggedly from the forest at her back. She rose up on the tips of her toes to stare beyond the soft grass lining the edge at the grey-green abyss of endless valleys below and grinned at the marvelous sight.</p>
<p>Something caught her eye as she took another step forward, and she glanced to her right. Her footing faltered in surprise at the sight of a young man sitting a short distance away, and she stumbled backwards away from the steep cliff to fall on her behind. She felt the shortest twinge of fear at discovering that she wasn't alone, but it was quickly forgotten as she noticed his right arm and shoulder seemed to suffer from extensive, angry red wounds only halfway scabbed over.</p>
<p>"Are... are you okay?" she asked, rushing uninvited to his side. "What happened?"</p>
<p>He didn't even turn to look at her. "Go away." His voice was cool and even, and Hana was momentarily amazed by the distinct orange color of his eyes.</p>
<p>"But you're hurt," she insisted, as she reached out to gingerly take hold of his arm. "Ouch!" She jerked her fingers back in surprise to cradle them in her free hand and blew on the burnt fingertips.</p>
<p>"Foolish girl, I told you to go away." Hana merely stared at him in confusion, upset that he would refuse her attentions. He was obviously not human, judging from the extreme temperature exuding from his 'wounded' arm.</p>
<p>"Your arm, though..." she muttered. "Can't I do something to help?"</p>
<p>The young man released a barely audible sigh and turned his head just enough to look at her. "That's normal. Just leave it alone."</p>
<p>"Normal? Who are you? I've never seen anyone like you before." She watched him in open curiosity as she waited for a response. Hana guessed he was several summers older than her, but he still looked very young. His hair was very dark, but it shone in the morning light with strange highlights of red and orange. Even though she had burnt her fingers by merely touching his arm, she didn't feel threatened by his presence. He did not answer her question, but he didn't move to leave, either, so she gave him a cheerful smile and continued to speak. "You look lonely. Maybe I can sit here and talk with you for a while?"</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her for a brief moment, but turned his gaze back toward the lightening horizon and didn't say anything more. She grinned and sat comfortably beside him to look out over the valley.</p>
<p>Hana sat at the boy's side for some time, content to remain silent and look out over the lush landscape below them. She watched in amazement as a flock of brilliant white birds burst from the trees in the distance and swirled through the air unlike anything she'd seen before. As the birds ducked once more beneath the canopy of trees, she turned her attention to the silent boy at her side. "My name's Hananoki. What's yours?"</p>
<p>He looked down at his hand while he closed and opened his fist. "Girl, why are you bothering me?"</p>
<p>"Because no one else will play with me; they're all too busy." She turned back toward the brilliant blue sky and frowned. "My sisters go out and cause mischief all day, and I get stuck at home, inside most of the time. My mother never lets me go anywhere."</p>
<p>"Yet you are here now. Why did your mother let you go today?" He glanced sideways at her, slightly curious of her response.</p>
<p>"She didn't." Hana turned toward him and smiled brilliantly. "I felt like this was going to be a grand day, so I just went for a walk." The boy made a sound of amusement before turning back to stare out over the horizon. Hana moved slightly so that she could see his face as she continued to speak. "So, you must be pretty bored, sitting up here all day. What are you going to do when you're done?"</p>
<p>The boy sighed in irritation before looking at her again. "I'm going to sit here until I feel like leaving."</p>
<p>"And then what?"</p>
<p>"Why does it matter to you?"</p>
<p>"I'm just curious. Maybe you'd like to go for a walk with me in the forest?"</p>
<p>"Why would I want to do that?"</p>
<p>"There's a lot to see in the forest."</p>
<p>"Girl-"</p>
<p>"Hana," she interrupted.</p>
<p>The boy rolled his eyes in frustration. "<em>Hana</em>, you don't even know me. Why would you want to go walking around with a stranger?"</p>
<p>"If you told me your name, then I'd know you."</p>
<p>He sighed again and stood up. She stood as well and stared up at him with a happy smile on her face. "You'll go for a walk with me, then?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Her expression immediately fell in disappointment. "Wait, where are you going?" Her voice quivered with sadness as he walked toward the edge of the cliff.</p>
<p>He paused to look back at her curiously. "What does it matter to you?"</p>
<p>"I don't want you to go, yet." Hana felt tears well in her eyes. "I just met you, and you want to leave already..."</p>
<p>His expression softened slightly as he turned. "Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, if you want to talk again."</p>
<p>She nodded slightly and wrung her hands together. "Okay..."</p>
<p>Without another word, he stepped off the cliff and disappeared out of sight. Hana rushed to the edge and dropped to her hands and knees to peer down into the trees below.</p>
<p>He was gone.</p>
<p>Hana sniffled once, but held firm to the thought that he would come back the next day. She stood and brushed the dirt from her knees before turning to walk back into the trees toward her home.</p>
<p>Her mother was upset that she'd wandered beyond the safety of their grove, but as she'd returned unharmed and hadn't traveled very far, she was forgiven. Her mother warned her of dangers that sometimes lurked within the forest and that she should be vigilant at all times. Hana smiled up at her mother with a bright expression. "Can I go out again tomorrow, then?"</p>
<p>Her mother brushed fingers through Hana's bangs and nodded. "Just be careful. You never know who you might meet."</p>
<p>When Hana woke the next morning, she immediately sped out the front door, pausing only to snatch two pieces of the same succulent fruit she'd eaten the day before. Within a short time, she'd made her way back to the cliff, but there was no sign of the boy. Her heart sank in dejection, but she stepped forward and sat down with a hope that he might come soon.</p>
<p>She stared at the fruits in her lap for what seemed like hours as the normally cheerful sun warmed her shoulders. She sighed aloud, feeling a strange wave of sadness at the boy's absence. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek as she watched another flock of white birds erupt from the trees in a cacophony of distant chirps. She leaned forward to peer over the edge of the cliff, wondering if he might be down there somewhere. A sound from behind startled her and one of the pieces of fruit fell from her hand to bounce over the edge. She whirled around to see the boy standing a short distance away.</p>
<p>"You scared me!" she exclaimed. "And I dropped one of the fruits…" she muttered, looking sad.</p>
<p>"Have you been waiting for me to come back?" He stepped closer and knelt before her, placing an arm across his bent knee.</p>
<p>She nodded and held out her last piece of fruit. "I thought you might like to try some."</p>
<p>He looked at it in confusion. "I don't eat that."</p>
<p>"You don't? Would you like to just try a little piece, at least? It's very good..." she offered. She clutched the fruit carefully between her small hands and carefully slipped her claws into the yellow rind. As she pulled outwards, a small piece came off in her fingers and she held it out for him to take. "It's very sweet. You might like it."</p>
<p>He didn't seem too interested in the fruit, but he held out his left hand and she dropped the piece into his palm. She watched him as he stared at the glistening fruit for a moment. "I've never eaten something like this before."</p>
<p>"What do you eat, then?" she asked after taking a bite of the remaining fruit.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I eat meat, but usually I don't need anything but red water."</p>
<p>"Red water?"</p>
<p>He nodded and pointed toward a distant mountain. "The red water flows inside our home. It's all I need to live. It's… very hot."</p>
<p>Hana gave him a strange look. "I've never heard of that before."</p>
<p>He finally placed the small piece of fruit in his mouth, and Hana was amazed at what happened. The fruit immediately hissed and crackled as he chewed, and with his exhalation she could see the fine vapors of moisture that had evaporated. "That was really good," he remarked, licking the palm of his hand, which caused another hiss from the evaporating water.</p>
<p>"That only happens when we put water over the fire in the evening. Are you that hot all over?"</p>
<p>"You ask a lot of questions."</p>
<p>"I want to know, though."</p>
<p>"My skin is cooler than my mouth is, I think."</p>
<p>Hana bit her lip and held out a finger. Quickly understanding what she wanted, he held out his hand so she could touch his palm. "You're warm, just like I am." She gave him a brilliant smile before snatching his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go far a walk today!"</p>
<p>"Um, okay…"</p>
<p>"You still haven't told me your name!"</p>
<p>"My name?"</p>
<p>She nodded up at him.</p>
<p>"Youganryuu."</p>
<p>"Oh." She said his name quietly a few times, familiarizing herself with the syllables. She grinned at him in mischief. "Youganryuu… Can I call you Ryuu-chan?"</p>
<p>He gave her a look of near-comic disbelief. "I don't think that-"</p>
<p>"Come on!" she interrupted, pulling him behind her as she ran back into the trees. Neither of the two knew much about the forest, but they enjoyed the time walking and looking at animals and strange plants. Youganryuu didn't say very much, but Hananoki spoke endlessly about anything she could see, and asked him too many questions that he didn't have an answer for.</p>
<p>Hana found some more of the fruits around midday to share with her new friend. "Will you play with me?" she asked as she stood.</p>
<p>"Play?"</p>
<p>Hana felt confused at his question. "Yeah, play. Um, I'll run, and you try to catch me, okay?"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because it's fun!"</p>
<p>Hananoki shot off in a sprint through the trees, not giving him a chance to respond. After a short moment, she turned to see if he was following her. There wasn't a sound and he was nowhere in sight. "Ryuu-chan?"</p>
<p>She shrieked in fright as he touched her shoulder, having somehow snuck up behind her. When she turned to scold him for scaring her, she was surprised by his smile and laugh. "I didn't think you'd scream," he stated. "Let's do that again!"</p>
<p>She giggled and took off running again, but this time she didn't stop to see if he followed. She darted quickly between the trees and doubled back on her path once before dashing into a small thicket to hide. She peered out from the branches of her hiding place and watched as he ran by. A moment later, he came back again, this time at a slower jog. He looked confused as he stared around at the woods, looking for any trace of where she'd gone. "Hana?" he said quietly. She bit her lip to keep from giggling and watched as he circled around some trees. "Hana!" he said, a little louder this time.</p>
<p>She couldn't contain the laughter anymore and broke out in a fit of giggles that she failed to muffle with her hand. In a blink he had found her, and she crawled out from her hiding place.</p>
<p>"I couldn't find you."</p>
<p>"Were you scared?" she asked, smiling up at him.</p>
<p>"No. I never get scared."</p>
<p>"I don't believe you," she grinned, poking his arm.</p>
<p>When the sun began to set that evening, Hana turned to him with hope shining in her eyes. "Can we play again tomorrow?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, albeit sadly. "I can't come back tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Oh..." she frowned. "Then maybe the next day?"</p>
<p>"I can't come back for a while, Hana."</p>
<p>"Where are you going, then?"</p>
<p>"I have to go back to my mountain."</p>
<p>"When will you come back?" she asked, taking his hand.</p>
<p>"I don't know. It will be a long time, I think."</p>
<p>Hana felt terrible and desperate, because her only friend was going to leave for a long time. "But why?"</p>
<p>He squeezed her hand. "When I come back, we'll play again, okay? I promise."</p>
<p>"Alright." She made a valiant effort to hold back her tears, but to no avail. They slipped over her cheeks as her lip quivered in sadness. "I really don't want you to go."</p>
<p>"It'll be okay. I'll play with you a little longer today until you have to go home, okay?" She nodded and smiled at him as she wiped away the tears. "This time, you catch me!"</p>
<p>She giggled and chased after him in the deepening gloom, which was remarkably easy, as his rocky right arm glowed like a fire. They ran after one another until night had fallen and Hana could hear her mother calling for her.</p>
<p>"I'll see you again someday, Hana," he said as he walked with her toward her home. When she turned back to tell him goodbye, he was gone.</p>
<p>Hana was very sad for some time after he went home, but every morning she would take two pieces of fruit to the cliff where they'd met and eat in silence. She knew that one day, he'd come play with her again, and she'd have an extra fruit for him to eat.</p>
<p>The summers came and went, and it wasn't until she had reached her ninth year that Youganryuu came back to play once more. That particular morning bore witness to the first snowfall of the year, and as Hana wrapped herself in warm clothes and took the two pieces of fruit, she almost didn't want to go back to the cliff. It would be very cold for a few more hours, and the only reason why she went was to see a boy she hadn't heard from in over four years. She sighed sadly and tucked the fruit into her pouch before stepping out into the snow-dusted woods.</p>
<p>An eddy of wind swirled sparkles of frost around her ankles as she walked toward her destination. She felt strangely depressed that morning, like she should just get back into bed to sleep away the sadness. She sighed aloud and stepped into the light, her gaze trained on her feet. As she approached the cliff edge, she looked up and frowned at the sight of snow lining the spot she'd intended to sit. "I should have brought something to sit on," she muttered.</p>
<p>"Do you always talk to yourself when I'm not here?"</p>
<p>Hana whirled around in surprised happiness to throw her arms around the waist of the boy. He froze at the unexpected contact. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.</p>
<p>She stilled in the realization that she had hugged him; she had nearly forgotten that some of him could very easily burn her. She pulled back slightly and released him, thankful that he'd pulled his burning arm away from her before she'd had a chance to hurt herself. "Be careful next time, okay?"</p>
<p>She blushed slightly and nodded, embarrassed that she had just done such a thing. "I brought you some fruit."</p>
<p>He grinned and held out his hand. "Do you bring an extra with you every day?" She nodded in response and gave him his piece.</p>
<p>She noticed that he wore a strange wrap over the rocky parts of his arm and shoulder. "What is that for?"</p>
<p>He touched it with a strange look in his eyes. "I need it to contain the heat of my arm. It's too cold for me to keep motion without expending a lot of energy."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay." They ate in relative silence and watched the sunlight spread into the shadows still lingering in the valleys below. "So, you've been at your mountain this whole time, then?"</p>
<p>He nodded and looked at her. "I've been asleep." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he remained silent, and Hana didn't want to bother him with her endless questions… Not yet, at least. "What would you like to do today?" he asked, resting his head on a palm as he watched her eat the last bite of her fruit.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe we can go to the river. The edges are trying to freeze over, so there are some spots of really beautiful ice there." He smiled and stood, holding out his hand to help her up.</p>
<p>"Are you cold, Hana?" She shook her head and held tight to his hand as they stepped back into the forest.</p>
<p>Suddenly she stopped and turned to look up at his face. "When will you have to go away again?"</p>
<p>"I have to go back in eight days." She nodded and sighed before she let go of his hand to walk ahead of him. He jogged slightly to catch up with her. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Why do you always have to go?"</p>
<p>"Because…" he paused, trying to find the right words. "…Because I live there, in the mountain. When I go back, I go to sleep, and it takes me a long time to wake up again."</p>
<p>"Why do you have to go to sleep for so long?"</p>
<p>"It's just the way that I am. Mother and Father haven't told me why; it just <em>is.</em>" He sidled a glance at her. "Have you been running any while I've been away?"</p>
<p>"Not really, why?"</p>
<p>"Because you'll never be able to catch me if you haven't been practicing!" he said, running ahead of her with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Hey!" she shouted, running after him.</p>
<p>They played chase and talked for many hours that day, and Hana felt happier than she had in a long time. Youganryuu seemed so enthusiastic to hear everything that she knew about the world around them, for she had learned many things while he'd been asleep. She showed him a trick she'd learned with the flowers, forcing a frozen bud to come to life and bloom with bright pink petals.</p>
<p>He smiled at the brilliant colors, and as they sat in their little patch of forest, the snow around the two began to melt. Hana eventually shrugged out of her extra wraps and reclined back on them to stare up at the sunlight sparkling between the branches above. "I'm glad you came back," she said, rolling the flower stem between her fingers. "I missed talking to you."</p>
<p>He grinned mischievously at her, "You <em>do</em> like to talk a lot. I'm not surprised."</p>
<p>"Hey," she smirked, pushing his arm slightly. "I don't talk that much."</p>
<p>He chuckled and lay back against the ground, tucking his folded hands underneath his head. "I wish it could be like this every day."</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too," she agreed.</p>
<p>The two sighed and stared up at the trees above.</p>
<p>Over the next week, Hana and Ryuu played in the woods and explored the hillside, learning everything about each other. Hana learned that his parents were very quiet, never telling him much and expecting him to learn it for himself. She told him of her parents and sisters and all the mischief they caused in the villages nearby. On one day, the two crept up to the edge of a village to watch one of her sisters steal the pants from an unsuspecting man as he napped beneath a tree.</p>
<p>"Why would she do that?" he whispered to her.</p>
<p>"I don't know. She thinks it's funny."</p>
<p>He shook his head in disgust. "Your sisters aren't as nice as you are."</p>
<p>"No, they aren't."</p>
<p>When the time came for Youganryuu to go back to his mountain, Hana was reluctant to let him go. "I never want you to go again, Ryuu-chan."</p>
<p>He grinned at her and ruffled her hair playfully. "You need to stop calling me that. I'm not so small, you know, <em>Hana-chan</em>."</p>
<p>"I know…" she sighed. "I'll really miss you while you're gone."</p>
<p>"I'll miss you too. Maybe we'll see each other in our dreams."</p>
<p>"Maybe…" she muttered, looking at him sideways. "I didn't know we could do that."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I don't think we can, but it would be neat, wouldn't it? Then you could talk to me and keep me company during the time I have to sleep."</p>
<p>She smiled sadly and held his hand. "I hope you aren't too lonely while you're gone."</p>
<p>"I'll be alright. I'll see you again someday, Hana. Be safe, okay?" He pulled her into a one-armed hug and squeezed her tight as she wrapped her arms around his waist.</p>
<p>"Sweet dreams..."</p>
<p>He looked down and gave her a slow smile. "I'm sure they will be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Change of Scenery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shippo finally realizes how much his life has changed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1501-1505</em>
</p>
<p>Two months. (Well, three months by the time I got home.) It really was such a blink of time in a youkai's long life, but for humans - that length of time could seem so very long.</p>
<p>Would they be disappointed with me?</p>
<p>Sometimes, when I think back to that time of my life, I like to tell myself that I ran my ass off to get back home as soon as possible... But it's impossible to lie to yourself while the truth insists on poking you in the side with a sharp stick, hissing "I'm still here!"</p>
<p>So yeah... the truth? It took four weeks to get home (twice as long as it took me to get away in the first place!) because I was 'collecting my thoughts' ...or something. Hell, I just didn't want to face them. I had no idea how they'd react to my reappearance after the abrupt departure. I'm sure they worried about me, but my anxiety centered on the repercussions of how Kagome felt after I'd left.</p>
<p>Myoga hadn't really told me about her emotional state during her last week in the feudal era. I mean... she didn't <em>physically</em> need to be near me anymore, but she had been so<em> sad</em>. And when something hurt Kagome's feelings, you could be damned sure that the monk and slayer would step up to beat the living tar out of the offender! (Well, Sango would. Miroku would employ a sharp whack-of-the-staff and maybe a well-placed ofuda or two...)</p>
<p>I figured I could handle anger. Anger is easily burned off with a good scuffle, and my wounds heal fast anyways.</p>
<p>Why couldn't I have stayed that last week? I'm sure I wouldn't have ended up doing anything <em>too </em>drastic if I'd stayed just a little bit longer. I mean, how bad could it have been? It's not like I'd been lusting over her body with some twisted desire to...</p>
<p>Okay, weird thoughts. She was –er, IS– Kagome! I love the girl, sure. And like any self-respecting kitsune, I want to horde things I love in my super-secret cave (I actually didn't have one of <em>those </em>for another couple decades). But come on, that would have been a bit <em>too </em>creepy.</p>
<p>I could have easily smashed that damned dry well and kept her in this era...</p>
<p>...Don't look at me like that. You know that anyone who really cared for that girl harbored thoughts of doing just that, or something equally as stupid. She could have lived just fine for the four-hundred and fifty some-odd years between then and now, and she <em>still </em>would have made it home for dinner a whole week early.</p>
<p>Anyways, once I found myself back in Inuyasha's forest, all I could think about was turning tail and trying again the next week. –Um, maybe the next month. Or the next year? I was itching to run away from their disappointed stares and difficult questions, and I was so set on forcing my feet in a straight path that I was<em> stunned</em> by the completely unexpected sight I came upon.</p>
<p>Now, before I say anything more, I'm tempted to give you a few bits of information that might help your thoughts run wild with crazy ideas and graphic details... but I should just get to the point. Now, by that time in my life, the concept of sex was still mostly unfamiliar to me. I guess I knew that a male and female had to do something together (privately!) that involved some rubbing together and making weird noises, and those actions would eventually result in kids... But I'd never, not in my wildest dreams, imagined sex to have anything to do with what I witnessed that afternoon.</p>
<p>Sango had tied Miroku face down to her Hiraikotsu, his arms stretched out along the length of the giant bone boomerang. His lean muscles flexed against the binding, which made it obvious just how tight his restraints were. It had been propped into the crook of a tree's branches so that he stood, naked as the day he was born, helpless to prevent Sango from... from...</p>
<p>She seemed <em>possessed</em>! A fire burned in her eyes –it was an expression she'd had in battles countless times before– as she drew back her hand to strike Miroku's bare backside.</p>
<p>"Tell me how you like it!" she screamed, and I fell backwards in absolute horror, right into a poor, defenseless bush. The sound drew both of their attention to where I sat, and I <em>knew </em>my face had to be as red as my hair.</p>
<p>Sango, thankfully still clothed, –they must have <em>just </em>gotten started!– said my name, though her tone held enough confusion that she might not have immediately recognized me.</p>
<p>I was still so dumbfounded by what I was STARING at, that the next moment went by in a blur of half-images: a flash of silver, the tight curl of an arm hooked under my right and over my chest, my feet left the ground as I was jerked sideways out of the immediate area. "Sorry you had to see that." I regained my footing and glared at the red-clad hanyou.</p>
<p>Inuyasha didn't bother to hide the smirk that crossed his face as he stood there, staring at me, and it didn't take a genius to know he wasn't really all that sorry. I had a suspicion that he knew I was coming and just wanted to see if I'd accidentally stumble upon them.</p>
<p>"You do realize that if Sango had been nude, I would have lost my PG rating, right?"</p>
<p>"PG...what?" he asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Never mind."</p>
<p>That's not really how it went, but it would have been funny.</p>
<p>I wasn't surprised to learn that Sango was three months pregnant... but I had no idea that her pregnancy had resulted in such drastic changes in her behavior. I never asked for details after seeing such a display in the woods, but I had to guess that it wasn't ALL bad considering how Miroku always had a silly grin on his face when they were around us.</p>
<p>Back then, I thought he was a crazy man to enjoy the pain she inflicted... but over time I came to realize that such a thing is not so uncommon, and actually has a name: masochism.</p>
<p>Well, I still think he is a crazy man.</p>
<p>Within a short time of being home, I noticed something that hadn't been apparent until it went away. I had been so guarded and out of place that I hadn't noticed how subdued I'd become. I could liken it to stuffing everything about me –personality, behavior, playfulness– into a little box with a few breathing holes poked into the lid.</p>
<p>Once I'd found my place with Kagome and her friends, rarely would I leave them and go off by myself. Most of those adventures were a child's act of bravery or curiosity, and I always knew my friends were nearby so that I could go home at the end of the day. But even during those times that I went out on my own, I was still sarcastic, tricky and playful. I'd annoy and torment my enemies with magnificent illusions and woo the cute girls with my sparkling charm.</p>
<p>After I came home from the 'enlightening' journey to my father's homeland and the subsequent stay with the mogura clan, my personality practically exploded from its bottled-up state. Poor Inuyasha... I picked on him all the time. <em>Especially</em> with Kagome gone, I no longer had very much reason to behave. Inuyasha could threaten to beat me black and blue, but I had gotten faster and bigger, and it was <em>veeeery</em> easy to disguise myself through soundless, seamless illusion. (Once, I had the poor foresight to use Inuyasha's guise as my own to throw him off... but Kikyo found me first and dragged me back to the village by <em>his </em>ear thinking he'd shirked his duties for the afternoon...)</p>
<p>It was hard for him to instill fear in me, but the day I actually set his pants on fire (hard to do with firerat fur, but my flames stick to things, even if they aren't burning them), he said he would make sure Kagome heard of every foul thing I'd done when he saw her next.</p>
<p>I think that did a little bit of good to help stave off the growing desire to cause mischief.</p>
<p>The villagers had begun work on a new shrine to celebrate the completion of the Shikon no Tama and Inuyasha helped design the grounds based on what he had seen in Kagome's time. A long time after that, it crossed my mind that him doing so could have done something to mess up the timeline... but I have to guess that Fate had its way and life went on as usual, all the way up through Kagome's time.</p>
<p>Sango's pregnancy placed immense tension and worry on the monk's shoulders and I found myself constantly running unbelievable errands to find completely erratic things to eat. When Sango started craving foods that Kagome had brought back with her at one time or another, I thought I'd go insane, but it helped me learn resourceful methods of quickly procuring items from all over the countryside.</p>
<p>I<em> tried</em> to escape the endless mood swings, but the only way to do that without shirking my responsibilities was to help Inuyasha and the villagers to construct the new shrine. After I accidentally set fire to a large pile of timber that Inuyasha had carefully cut and trimmed earlier that week, they wouldn't let me help with anything except the stonework, which couldn't burn.</p>
<p>So, I ended up helping Sango, Kaede and Kikyo in the herb gardens. Sango talked a <em>lot </em>...about<em> everything</em> that I never wanted to know. One day, I thought it might be funny to try on a female appearance and giggle along with the girls, but the instant silence and icy glares I received in return seemed to indicate they didn't appreciate 'being made fun of.'</p>
<p>Ch, they were just especially moody during those months. Yes, I said <em>they</em>. It <em>totally </em>rubbed off of the pregnant slayer and onto <em>anyone </em>she came in contact with, except for me. I'm <em>never </em>moody.</p>
<p>Well, over the next several months of Sango's pregnancy, many things changed. I helped where I could, which occasionally meant providing unexpected sources of entertainment. Once, I actually used an illusion to impersonate Inuyasha running through the village without his pants. I thought it was hilarious, but he used that particular moment of mischief against me from that day forth: whenever he got caught doing something that he wasn't supposed to do, he would just tell everyone that it had been me masquerading as him again...</p>
<p>Many visitors came to hear about and pay their respects to the warriors that had vanquished the evil Naraku. Together Kaede and Kikyo told the stories and kept the new shrine, taking on new priestesses to train. We all wondered which one would end up being Kagome's predecessor, but that was something I never had a chance to learn.</p>
<p>Inuyasha refused to leave Kikyo's side for more than a week or two at most. He pulled me aside one day to tell me what had happened to Kikyo to result in such a drastic change in her attitude toward life.</p>
<p>I was amazed at the story and intensely curious about the ruins of which he spoke, but he warned me of the consequences of her wish and wouldn't divulge anything about the location. I was saddened to hear that she had so very little time left among our group, and I knew that Inuyasha would want to spend as much time with her as possible. It was barely noticeable, but when he spoke of the time that she'd have to go back to those ruins to repay her debt, I could see the glimmer of determination in his eyes. I had a feeling that my friend would surely follow her to the ends of the earth...</p>
<p>It was agreed that raising a new brood of slayers would be dangerous in such a familiar and public location, and so we made plans that after Sango and Miroku's firstborn reached his first year, the family would move to a carefully chosen location in the mountains to the north. I knew that I would be invaluable aid to the growing family, so I offered to go with them. Inuyasha accompanied us to the new location so that he would know where we could be found and to help us with the initial settling, but he didn't stay for very long.</p>
<p>They had named their firstborn son Kiketsu, for he marked the beginning of their new lives and the end of our quest for the Shikon no Tama. I was very happy to stay with them for some time. I played with Kiketsu for many hours a day, giving Sango and Miroku time to themselves to practice and... do whatever married couples do. I was curious about that sometimes, but not enough to walk in on something that might haunt me for the rest of my life. The time I spent with Kiketsu helped me regain a sense of the childhood I'd lost to the years of dangerous adventure.</p>
<p>Over the next year, we built a small village in a sheltered clearing. The series of houses and tunnels (which I carefully dug over the time I spent with them) would provide the first stepping stone of rebuilding their clan. They would raise their children and grandchildren here, and as the third generation grew old enough, would spread to hidden locations with their new families. Sango and Miroku hoped that this plan would help keep the slayer legacy alive should another massacre befall their kind...</p>
<p>I refused to leave until I was sure they wouldn't need me there anymore, but this time was well-spent and I learned many things. Sango, in her growing excitement of getting to teach time-honored skills and traditions to her children, began with me. She walked me through kata and the basics of using various weapons, and although I was pretty bad at first, I got better with practice. Miroku helped me improve my reading and writing skills, building upon what I'd learned from Kagome over the last few years.</p>
<p>Shortly after their second child, Shiran, was born, Miroku pulled me aside to ask about my plans.</p>
<p>"You spoke of traveling west to find information regarding your extended family." I nodded at this, but didn't miss the gleam of amusement in the monk's eyes. "What method of travel are you planning to use?"</p>
<p>"Well, I figured I could…" I trailed off. How exactly <em>could</em> I travel that far across the water? Water is <em>not</em> my element, so I'm definitely not fond of swimming. I could do the floating pink balloon thing, but that would take <em>forever</em>. "There's got to be a way that I could get there by myself."</p>
<p>Miroku nodded slightly and motioned for me to follow him inside. "During the last trip Sango made to the old slayer village, she collected a few scrolls regarding known uses of youki in regards to movement. Some of this information might prove useful for you." Grateful for the information, he helped me sift through reports and theories on how certain youkai use their energy in movement. I'd never thought about it before, but I suppose that slayers would have collected some information on the subject, as it must be incredibly useful to know how certain opponents could move.</p>
<p>Of course, I grumbled fiercely about the lack of scrolls on kitsune in particular. I guess the slayers never really had to exterminate my kind, and therefore never collected any comprehensive information on how to kill us.</p>
<p>One section that I found interesting sounded almost familiar to something I was already doing. When I run, I use very small pockets of youki underneath my feet to anchor myself to the ground and push off with much greater force, making forward momentum silent and much faster than just running, and the additional anchoring helps so that I can stop immediately or change direction without skidding. The idea of movement across the water was that those same pockets of energy could be built upon to pillow my contact with the surface of the water while increasing my forward momentum. Miroku and I guessed that it would be like running with little boats attached to my feet, and given enough practice, I'd be able to do this across any distance like running over the ground.</p>
<p>There was a large lake about half a day's sprint from our little village, so once the snows had melted and the ice had thawed, I made the short trip to try my hand at this technique. I stood at the shore for some time, going over how it should work in my head. I practiced walking around with extra youki pocketed under my feet, which felt strange and squashy. By the time the sun rose the next morning, I felt like I was ready. I took a deep breath and steadied myself before making the first leap. I felt the shift of youki toward my feet... but it didn't work quite like I'd expected it to from my experiences on dry land.</p>
<p>I splashed into the near-freezing lake water, shocked at the water's temperature. During the horrible swim back to shore, I realized I should have started practicing during the middle of the summer. Once I reached the shore, I curled into a tiny ball and shivered uncontrollably, deterred from any further attempts that day. Stupid water.</p>
<p>Some hours later, I started a fire and set out my clothes to dry in the afternoon sun. I decided that my next few attempts would be on smaller scales closer to the water. I moved the squashy youki-walk from the dirt to the very edge of the water in small steps until I was satisfied that it would work. Once I was able to stand on the surface without sinking, I tried a few short hops. After I was familiar with that motion, I continued with making small increases to the technique.</p>
<p>I discovered that my motion was restricted to very little vertical movement, because the father I fell, the more focused youki it would take to cushion my descent without breaking the surface tension of the water. I knew I wouldn't be able to focus that much energy without a whole lot of practice, so I restrained my movement to a straight line and didn't try to leap in large arcs. After about a week, I had grown comfortable enough with the technique to use it easily along the shore. Finally, I decided to try moving across the lake.</p>
<p>The first two touch-offs were perfectly executed, and I had made it nearly halfway across the lake. The third, however, was rudely interrupted by a large fish leaping from the water just before I touched off again, breaking my concentration and resulting in my second dunk in the frigid water. At this point, I realized two things. First, I would need to be a lot more experienced to do this sort of traveling across anything bigger than a pond, and second, the swim back to shore was really going to suck.</p>
<p>I was going to need some help.</p>
<p>Inuyasha and Kikyo came to visit us a short time later. Over dinner that evening, Inuyasha brought to light an interesting option I hadn't thought of before... and strangely, Miroku hadn't, either. "What about that stupid tanuki that used to take us places?"</p>
<p>A priceless combination of embarrassment and disbelief clouded Miroku's normally serene expression as he sat in silence, apparently surprised with himself that he had forgotten about Hachi. "Yes… I believe you're right."</p>
<p>"He would take me all the way over there?" I somehow didn't believe the old raccoon would lift a finger for me without some sort of massive reward.</p>
<p>"He would consider it an honor to assist you, I'm sure." I didn't believe his words to hold much truth, but the next day he handed me a sealed letter and gave me instructions on how to find Hachi. "If you would give him this letter when you see him, I would be greatly honored."</p>
<p>I was slightly surprised at the sudden opportunity I had to make the next step in my journey. It wasn't such a tearful goodbye as my last departure had been, but I knew they worried about my safety while I was abroad. I promised them that I would come home soon…</p>
<p>Hachi, I discovered, was not only a cowardly, greedy raccoon, but also a horny old bastard. When I arrived at his den, there were noises emanating from within that clearly said I should come back sometime next week. So I found a sturdy tree to sit in and I waited. And waited. And waited. Eight days after I had arrived, I was ready to storm in there toss his "guests" out on their asses. When they finally emerged from the den, I was rather surprised (maybe even impressed) at the sheer number and variety of youkai females. Hachi followed closely behind and smacked on of the girls on her rump, eliciting a squeak of surprise. There were brief shouts of goodbyes and "See you next year" from some of the older women before Hachi turned to make his way toward a burbling stream nearby.</p>
<p>I used a cautious approach and slipped into an illusion of what I'd looked like the last time he'd seen me. I scampered up to him while calling out his name, and he <em>still</em> jumped in surprised fright. "Sh-Shippo? What are you doing here all by yourself? Where is everyone else?"</p>
<p>"I need your help, Hachi-sama," I said, using my best sad-and-scared expression. "I've got to go somewhere far away and I can't get there on my own! Miroku said that you might be able to help me..." I could see confusion written all over the old raccoon's furry face. "I've discovered that some of my relatives live across the water to the west, and I need your help getting over there! There's so much I didn't get to learn from my parents and I need to know everything, and this is the only way I can grow up!" I paused and withdrew Miroku's latter from my vest. "Miroku also asked that I give you this when I got here."</p>
<p>You know, I hadn't been too sure he'd take me anywhere. He'd really looked suspicious of my request and worried that I might be running away from my group, but after he'd read that letter, his entire demeanor changed. I still don't know what Miroku had written to make such a difference, but between the strange choking sound and the sudden flourish of smiles and offers for dinner before we started the journey, I figured it must have been something very <em>persuasive</em>.</p>
<p>Before we left, he asked me if I was sure I wanted to make this journey by myself. I guess he was astounded that such a little kit would be comfortable being alone in a strange place. When I dropped the illusion and revealed how much bigger I'd gotten, he made a sound of understanding. "I hadn't thought you'd come this far by yourself unless you had something like this up your sleeve." He chuckled heartily as he packed a small bag. "Well then, let's go."</p>
<p>The trip was long and boring, but at least I didn't have to run or take any uncomfortable dips in the endlessly deep water that stretched out for miles in every direction. The pointless conversation we had to pass the time wasn't very noteworthy or interesting… A few days after we had left, we caught sight of the foreign shoreline. "Shippo, I hope you find what you're searching for here," he said. "If you're not sure about this, I'll take you back now. But once I leave, you'll have to find another way home."</p>
<p>He had a very important point; I would be stuck here for some time while I searched for answers, but I didn't really know where to begin, and I definitely wouldn't have a way to come back home if I changed my mind next week. "I need to do this." I said, jumping down from his back onto the rocky beach. I waved once before he slowly turned around and made his way back out over the water.</p>
<p>I could smell the scent of fish and humans nearby, so I made my way north and found a small group of homes and some men carrying strings of fish between poles on their shoulders. I could hear them talking and laughing, and I realized that I had no idea what they were saying.</p>
<p>I sighed in resignation and leapt away from the village. I would need to spend quite some time in this unfamiliar territory in order to learn anything useful. They spoke other languages here; their culture and beliefs were different from what I'd grown accustomed to. I'd need to tread lightly and take my time to learn as much as possible, for I wouldn't be able to just barge into the nearest castle and demand information about local kitsune youkai. It would take stealth, subterfuge, and a whole lot of research...</p>
<p>I had the feeling that I was about to have plenty of opportunities to hone each and every skill native to my kitsune heritage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shippo discovers that haste doesn't always give the fastest results, and friends can be found in strange places.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1505</em>
</p>
<p>I had plenty of time over the next several years to <em>thoroughly</em> kick myself in the ass for not doing better research before traveling to this foreign land. Come on... Snowy land to the west? Across the water? I mean, the old bag <em>might</em> have been right... but considering how massive the Asian continent is, I had definitely been a <em>tad</em> hasty. But, like modern people sometimes say, hindsight is twenty-twenty.</p>
<p>Truthfully, though... had I never left Japan, I might not have learned so much about myself. I was on my own in a completely foreign setting. Staying at home with the comforts and familiarity of people I knew wouldn't have encouraged this sort of struggle for survival, and it might have taken decades longer to discover even the simplest of my abilities as an adult.</p>
<p>New scents and sounds assaulted my senses as I searched for a safe place to stay. I hunted and fished and slept under the stars as I familiarized myself with the countryside. For months, I stalked a handful of tiny fishing villages scattered across the narrow southeastern coastal plains. I picked up a little of the language, and while I understood that it might take some time to fully grasp the nuances of their language, I had a hard time holding onto my patience.</p>
<p>It is difficult to describe the level of frustration and anger I struggled with at that time.</p>
<p>To put things in perspective: Two years before, I had been permanently stuck in the body of a small kit. I cried, whined, played pranks and annoyed everyone in general for my own amusement. I almost always got everything I wanted, and I received unlimited attention and affection from the time-traveling miko, Kagome. I cared for her more than anything else in the world.</p>
<p>She <em>was</em> my world.</p>
<p>And then, I changed everything. I'd found a magic wand and recklessly used it without knowing its true power. What I did to Kagome could have <em>killed</em> her. She was probably the strongest miko to have lived since the time of Midoriko, and I cursed her with the magic of youkai. Her reiki and the foreign youki had clashed within her and caused dizziness and waves of nausea... True, we did manage to "fix" her Shippo-induced problem, but only by putting her life in another form of constant danger.</p>
<p>But... this strange turn in <em>her</em> life led to <em>my</em> unexpected (yet long-overdue) progression into adulthood. With my mother's disappearance some decades ago, my growth had come to a screeching halt. Not only did I remain stuck in the size of a small puffball kit, but my emotions and behavior could barely mature. I'm not sure how long I would have remained in that child-like state had I not "cursed" Kagome, but what was her bane became my blessing.</p>
<p>Most adolescents have the luxury of time and guidance to make their way into adulthood. Emotions, behavior, and self control develop in pieces through age and experience, and for me to make the leap from child to adult was a bit of a system shock. I had deeply ingrained childish behaviors, wants and needs that I had to juggle with my new shift in perspective.</p>
<p>I'd occasionally have a strong urge to toss myself on the ground and flail about in a temper tantrum. I still played my pranks and got into mischief for attention from my surrogate family. I had yet to gain firm control on my emotional outbursts, so it wasn't uncommon to see me struggling to disguise my reactions of fear, sadness, pain, and anger. (Of course, I was happy a lot, too, but with Kagome gone, it wasn't the really strong joy I had experienced before.)</p>
<p>I couldn't just start "acting my age." I had to understand and <em>embrace</em> it.</p>
<p>Sometimes, –er, in my case, I should say ALL the time—something as simple as having a friend can mean the difference between <em>epic failure</em> and success.</p>
<p>And so, at the onset of summer, nearly two months after I'd arrived on that rocky shore, I met my lucky break.</p>
<p>Summers can be awfully rainy in Korea (which is where Hachi had dropped me off), especially in the coastal regions, as I quickly discovered. (Have I mentioned I really can't stand the rain? Probably not. I'll get to that later.)</p>
<p>On that particular morning, the rain was much heavier than it had been for the last week, making it hard to see between the huge droplets and whipping winds. Dark clouds loomed on the horizon, and I knew without a doubt that the fishing villages were about to have a <em>very</em> rough day. On a long stretch of muddy, unfamiliar road, I chanced upon a somewhat horrifying (yet disturbingly welcome) scene.</p>
<p>At first glance, I thought it was an enamored couple, so in love (and lust) that even the horrible storm beating down upon them couldn't prevent their passionate embrace. The woman's long, dark hair and clothes hid her body from sight, and the man wore strange traveling robes that were nothing like the fishermen and other commoners I'd seen since my arrival. It was really strange to see such an open display back then, and I so made to take a detour through the woods to get around them and not disturb their moment. Just as I had turned, though, I noticed something felt... wrong. A stirring of malevolent energy made the tiny hairs on my arms and neck prickle with warning (which felt really awful combined with the drenching rain) and I took a few careful steps away from the strange couple.</p>
<p>I had assumed that I'd be able to find all sorts of supernatural creatures no matter where I'd travelled, but until that morning, I had not yet come across anything of note in that country. I didn't know if I'd find youkai or ghosts or <em>anything</em>, so I always kept up my guard and tried to be vigilant against anything that seemed suspicious or smelled funny. Holding to this careful consideration of potential threats, I <em>had</em> to think that they were evil entities of some sort. I figured that, in a worse-case scenario, they might vanish at any moment and be upon me in an instant, so I had to ensure I stepped carefully away from the situation. I wasn't exactly sure how I <em>knew</em> that there was something evil afoot, but it was such a strong sensation that I couldn't have brushed it off as anything other than what it <em>was.</em></p>
<p>So, there I was... creepy ghost couple necking on an empty, muddy road in the middle of a torrential downpour. I made my way carefully backwards for some time, unintentionally stepping in my fair share of ankle-deep puddles.</p>
<p>The man's stance relaxed and his knees apparently buckled, but the two held so tightly to one another that he didn't slip to the ground. His arms, though, eventually loosened and fell limp at his sides as they continued to kiss. When the woman effortlessly held up his body with an arm while supporting his head with her other, I paused in slight concern. I wasn't sure what was going on between the two, but I had the distinct feeling that the male was a lot less evil than the woman, and that <em>he</em> was on the verge of death.</p>
<p>A moment later, he slumped backward across the woman's forearm as she tilted her bronzed face toward the sky, and the rain fell in heavy sheets to beat harshly upon the sharp features of her face. Her head angled in my direction and she opened her eyes to gaze at me. Her beautiful mouth curled into a grin bordering on evil, and then with no revealing movement, she vanished in the haze of the morning storm.</p>
<p>It was simply too strange to have been imagined, so as soon as I realized she had gone, I glanced around to ensure I was alone, then moved forward with care to examine the spot she had stood with that unfortunate man. With the heavy rains rapidly washing away the traces of her scent, all I could detect was the distinct smell of ripe bananas.</p>
<p>Only one object remained where they had stood, and the rain splashed heavily against the wooden surface. As I knelt to retrieve it from the mud, I noticed it was covered in etched writing that had slightly worn down over time. Before this moment, I had stumbled across only a few texts written in the local language, but these characters appeared far more complex than any I had seen before. I pocketed the little wooden slab and stood, looking around for any other sign of that scary female. She had effectively vanished with her prey, and I had the suspicion that she probably frequented this location.</p>
<p>But I did mention that it had been a somewhat <em>welcome</em> sight, didn't I? I never would have guessed...</p>
<p>The storm gained strength throughout the day, and without shelter for the night, I could do nothing but find refuge in a tree.</p>
<p>When I was smaller, the rain only slightly annoyed me. My family would take shelter if the weather was particularly bad, but for the most part we would ignore it. After I met up with Inuyasha and Kagome, I discovered that humans didn't appreciate traveling in the rain constantly, so we didn't do that too often for the sake of their health and comfort. But as the rains grew in intensity after those first few months in the foreign lands, it quickly became apparent that my dislike for this particular type of weather had grown exponentially. (I've always thought that it had something to do with the nature of my element, but I'll get to that in a moment.) Now, I didn't learn much of this information until much later in my journeys abroad, but my father and mother's ancestors descended from legendary, magical creatures called the youko. A youko begins its life as a normal kitsune, but through some great deed or a strong will, it gains favor with Inari and is granted magic. Kitsune youkai, especially those that have descended from the youko, are skilled in energy transfers. The most common use of this transfer is between the youkai and his or her element.</p>
<p>The element of my father's family was the earth. They held firm control over soil, dirt, and rocks of all sorts. Where they lived and walked, ki could seep into the ground and enrich it with the strength to support life. Some considered his kind to be the gift of the land.</p>
<p>The element of my mother's family was directly related to flora, especially within the forests. The magic of her family could do many things with plant-life, but the most common use was directly related to making plants grow. I've never shown much of an ability to do such a thing, but as a child in frequent danger, I was able to make a trail of whining mushrooms so that I could be found.</p>
<p>A secondary, minor element that is common in kitsune is the element of illusion. It is stronger in some than others, an example of which can be seen in my parents. My father had great control over his illusory magics, but my mother never displayed any ability along those lines. I gained my kitsune-bi (foxfire) as part of those illusory magics prevalent in my father's line, but on that same note, I've never displayed any ability to enrich the land like most of my father's family could.</p>
<p>Now, you've got to remember that foxfire isn't mean to <em>burn</em> things. It's supposed to <em>look</em> like fire long enough to fool enemies so that the kitsune can flee, but it's also useful in creating spooky apparitions. But my foxfire evolved differently as I was pushed into sudden maturity. It was still essentially the same thing, but something in the energies composing it shifted so that it gained heat. That shift in energy actually began to collect in a liquid-like substance that dripped from beneath my claws in times of battle or during times that I suffered from extreme agitation. To this day, I believe that is was this same shift in my energy that resulted in my extreme dislike for rain. I'd never felt this way about the weather before, so it was the only thing that made sense. It didn't harm me, so there was no real drive to actively seek out shelter, but damn if it didn't make me terribly miserable and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>The rain was so heavy that night that I couldn't detect that banana scent as the mysterious female approached my perch. I quickly realized I wasn't alone, though, as those hairs stood up once more in alarm.</p>
<p>I spotted her a short distance away, looking up at me in open curiosity. She said something, but I had yet to pick up enough of the language to understand her. She must have sensed my confusion, for she tried again in what sounded like a different language.</p>
<p>She waited for the expected response, and when none came, she tried again. "You are from the islands of the east, then?" I had no idea what she'd asked the first two times, but I could definitely understand this, even with her thick accent. I nodded once in response.</p>
<p>"Come, there is shelter."</p>
<p>I stared at her in dumb shock as my mind tried to wrap around what she'd suggested. Hours earlier, I'd witnessed her kissing a hapless human <em>literally to death</em>, and she expected me to follow her willingly into what would most likely be a trap?!</p>
<p>She mistakenly took my continued silence as confusion and pointed to the southwest while beckoning for me to follow. "I have food and fire. Come! We rest and speak."</p>
<p>When I made no motion to follow her, she smirked and unexpectedly leapt to my branch. She moved with quick grace to catch hold of the front of my not-so-new shirt and kissed the tip of my nose before I could escape. Her banana scent wafted across my senses, along with the subtle, familiar smell I'd not noticed on the road earlier.</p>
<p>She was a kitsune.</p>
<p>I suppose when I came to that realization, all suspicion and instincts of self-preservation flew out the imaginary window. "Ah! What kind of kitsune are you? Where are you from? Have you met others? Where are they?" I shot off every question that came to mind, and in my excitement at finding another kitsune I completely forgot about the danger she might have posed.</p>
<p>Her hand clapped over my mouth as a crash of thunder sounded overhead. "We go inside, first! Rain gets worse quickly." She took my hand and stood easily upon the branch. A quick tug had me scrambling after her, and soon I was zipping through the water-logged forest at her heels. Her two tails, which had been hidden from sight earlier in the day, were as sopping wet as her hair, and each leaping bound she made caused them to flip about with such force that I was getting hailed with high velocity water droplets from the front and below as well as above with the storm.</p>
<p>Hurray for rain.</p>
<p>The entrance to the black kitsune's den was tucked carefully behind a large green bush, hidden from sight and protected from random curious animals by prickly branches. It had been carved without grace into a rocky hillside, but it provided adequate protection and shelter regardless of appearance.</p>
<p>She slipped inside with me close on her heels. I was wary of her because she was a potentially dangerous youkai, but I couldn't help the growing feeling of warmth and happiness blossoming in my chest. (I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fire she had lit seconds before...) I plopped down next to the flames and shrugged off my soaked shirt, shuddering once as the moist chill began to fade.</p>
<p>"You are so young!" She draped a fluffy length of fabric across my shoulders and patted my head as one would a child. "Why have you come, so far from home?" She sat down to my right and pulled her mane of black hair to the side in order to wring out a good amount of the water.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for my mother's family."</p>
<p>"Oh? Where's your mama? Did she tell you where to look?" She seemed genuinely concerned, and I didn't know if it was a ploy to get me to trust her... or if she really worried about such things.</p>
<p>"She couldn't tell me. She disappeared."</p>
<p>"Ah, such terrible news!" She sat up on her hands and knees to sit beside me. I began to think that telling her anything was a bad idea as she squashed me in an awkward, one-sided embrace. I was seriously too big for her to be cuddling me like a kit, but apparently she didn't think (or care) about our size difference.</p>
<p>The whole situation was odd, even more so after seeing what she'd done on the road earlier in the day. Maybe I could find out what she knew of my relatives, and then I could make a hasty retreat. In the rain.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>"Do you... know of any silver kitsune?"</p>
<p>She finally released me from her petting coddle, and her dark eyes widened in surprise. "Why seek them? They are bad luck, thieves and tricksters."</p>
<p>It's actually kind of strange, but she was right. Silver kitsune were bad omens in legends and folk tales, while black kitsune were a sign of good luck. But while she may have been right on that account, I had to call her out on what I'd seen her do...</p>
<p>"What about that human today? What happened to him?"</p>
<p>She grinned and tweaked my nose. "He was Seonbi," she said with a matter-of-fact tone, as though that should answer all of my questions and concerns. At my blank look, she tried to clarify the statement. "Seonbi... travel. They study, read... take gwageo exam..." she shook her head in apparent frustration and I realized the subject was probably a bit too complicated to translate. "He was not good man," she paused to tap her lip with a slender finger, "but he made good snack."</p>
<p>I jerked in surprise. "Snack?!"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"You <em>ate</em> him?" I was a bit horrified. Of course, most youkai eat <em>meat</em>, but eating a human is something completely different. In my opinion, it borders on cannibalism, but there is another reason that most higher youkai can (and do) agree on. Humans <em>taste</em> like what they are. (Truly good humans are rare...) some of the bad ones taste like burnt oil or rotten fruit, so I've heard. (On the same note, though, this is supposedly the same reason dragons like the taste of virgins.)</p>
<p>She looked just as horrified as I'd felt and shook her head vehemently. "Not eat... I took his energy."</p>
<p>"You..." I stopped to think about it for a moment. "Oh." I had no idea how she'd done it, but from my limited experience in the matter at that time, I knew it was something kitsune could do.</p>
<p>She moved over to a wooden box along the back wall, withdrew a clean kosode, and tossed it to me. The pants she found were strange, but after the weird clothes Kagome brought for me to wear, I couldn't feel too bothered about it.</p>
<p>Once I was dressed and mostly dry, I began to work on drying my hair and tail. She introduced herself as Hu, and told me that she'd lived in this country for a few years. She'd originally lived much farther to the west, but had taken to traveling in her youth and had yet to find someplace she really liked.</p>
<p>She said that she'd only personally met one silver, and that had been over a hundred years before. She knew of a few places that might have the answers I sought, so when morning came we set out.</p>
<p>Damned rain. It took us a month to locate the first place Hu had in mind. And wouldn't you know, the rainy season lasted at <em>least</em> that long. To top it off, I didn't really trust her yet. She held no concern for the humans we encountered (beyond their potential for her "snacks"), and while she ate food on occasion when I hunted, I could tell that she didn't really care for that sort of nourishment. And, just as I couldn't understand her apparent need for a human's energy, she couldn't understand how I <em>didn't</em> need it.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure if she would still eventually try and make a snack out of me, so yet again I had another <em>great</em> month with very limited sleep. I had a bit of an advantage over an untimely death at her hands, though, because I could detect that creepy malevolent energy just before she got hungry, which was once a week or so. She'd slip off to find another human, and for about an hour or so after she came back I could still feel it, albeit diminished. I wanted to say something about it, but I didn't really know the exact circumstances surrounding what she was up to, <em>and</em> every time she came back, she had new information that would guide us closer to our goal.</p>
<p>The damned rain hammered us as we made our way through the foothills, skirting the edges of paths and roads the humans frequented. Hu carefully picked her way through the mountain trails with me close on her heels, and <em>finally</em>, after a few days on the slopes, we'd left the heavy storm clouds below us. The vegetation became sparse with the lack of precipitation, and the air was brisk in the higher altitude. Even the warmth of the summer sun could do little to ward off the strange chill settling within my bones. A few days before we found the first location, Hu started giving me strange looks (I almost thought she was worried about me...).</p>
<p>When we finally reached that somewhat mysterious destination though, a flood of warmth shivered through my system at the beauteous sight before us. We had crested a rocky outcrop, and suddenly my senses were filled with the scents of life, of grass and highland flowers. Nestled between two mountain ridges was a small, lush valley; a crystal clear spring trickled its meandering path through the green grass. An ancient looking temple sat amidst it all, cut off from view of those outside the valley and sheltered from the elements. It seemed impossible that so much life could exist this far up the slopes...</p>
<p>Hu spoke, drawing my attention to her warm expression. "Haeinsa Temple. It houses many writings, and we might find mention of your kin."</p>
<p>Holy crap. The building was so massive, if it had not been devoid of color and decoration I might have thought it to be the Imperial Palace. How could anyone ever hope to fill those walls with that much information?!</p>
<p>I was fairly certain we would be searching this place for a long, <em>long</em> time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another waste of time? So many secrets tiptoeing just out of reach...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1505</em>
</p>
<p>The field grass tickled my bare feet and I glanced at my clothes in a moment of self awareness. My tattered pants and shirt served merely as an instrument of modesty and had no purpose beyond that. Looking back at it now, I feel somewhat amused that I cared so little for my appearance that I traipsed across the mainland for years dressed little better than a wandering beggar. (At least I had the sense to keep myself <em>clean</em>.)</p>
<p>My sharp gaze easily picked out a handful of individuals within or near the large complex, and all appeared to have clothed themselves in simple gray robes. Now, based on my limited experience with humans during our travels as well as Miroku's occasional stories, it seemed logical that we would be welcome no matter what we wore... But I felt that our presence would be more easily accepted if we looked like we had come to find knowledge rather than a free meal and a place to rest.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and touched a finger to my brow in a moment of concentration, calling forth a small amount of youki for a simple change in my appearance. The illusion adjusted my clothes from "wandering beggar" to "middle class", with attention to an appropriate fit and quality of cloth, dyed with simple earth tones. My hair darkened as well as I pushed my illusion to hide the attributes that set me apart from humans. I turned back to see if Hu had done the same - well, to at least hide her tail and ears (I wasn't sure at that time if she had any ability to change her appearance) - only to see she had stopped a short distance back. I opened my mouth to call out her name, but she waved me on with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>"I wait here for you," she said, turning her gaze toward the sun overhead. An unexpected shiver of apprehension zipped through me and I hesitated. For one thing, I didn't know a damned thing about the people inside this temple; they might have been scholars with only a care for their archives, or they might have been some crazy-suicidal-extreme holy men trained in the art of <strong>doom</strong> (who just <em>happen </em>to like guarding old books). In the short time I'd known her, Hu had never displayed any real care or tolerance toward humans, so either way, splitting up (or I should say... 'leaving her alone') seemed like an awfully bad idea.</p>
<p>One of two outcomes seemed inevitable: either she'd kill one of the inhabitants for her occasional "energy snack" and I'd get kicked out of the archives... Or she'd bite off more than she could chew and I'd be short my guide (and in danger as well). I ran my fingers through my bangs and watched her carefully. "You... aren't going to, um..." I trailed off, not wanting to voice my thought and hoping she'd get my gist.</p>
<p>She seemed somewhat distracted by the cloudless sky, but her gaze soon met my own and she flicked her clawed fingertips in my direction. "No, no... these humans are safe. Go now." And then, as though she meant to punctuate her dismissal of me<em> and</em> my concerns, she sprawled out in a patch of tall grass and tucked an arm beneath her head to watch the thin clouds overhead. I stared for a moment at the grass that hid her from sight and heaved a sigh. ...I don't remember why I sighed then, but I do remember how sweet that air was on my lips and the sense of peace that followed.</p>
<p>As I rounded the side of Haeinsa Temple, a large set of doors came into sight. Both were open, and from what I could see of the interior, it was nearly as bright within as it was without. An older man stood before this entrance, and although he seemed aware of my approach, he also appeared completely unconcerned with my presence. The skin of his face was crisscrossed with innumerable wrinkles, revealing some hint of his generous age, and even though his light gray robes concealed his body from the neck down, his posture was unnaturally straight and steady. I was somewhat surprised when he gave me a kind smile and wordlessly motioned that I should enter.</p>
<p>Uncertainty crept into my thoughts as I entered the great hall before me. I'd assumed that Hu would come with me to help translate, but she'd left me to my own devices. Sure, with enough time I'd be able to understand every word spoken or written within these halls, but I doubted she'd want to sit around outside for however long that might take. I banished my worries for the moment and glanced around at my surroundings.</p>
<p>The old man led me swiftly through the main hall; its height was well over twice my own, and it was wide enough for a large crowd of people to walk with plenty of space. Light spilled along its length through skylights, and there were no doors, only open archways leading into other passages. The walls were constructed of heavy stone that had been buffed somewhat smooth, and near each arch I could make out finely chiseled blocks of text in varying lengths.</p>
<p>About halfway down this main hall, he turned and entered one of the large rooms, where another robed man sat at a low table. The older man leaned down to speak quietly to his seated colleague, and then the younger of the two motioned for me to sit at his side. "Welcome to Haeinsa Temple, young traveler." I was at a complete loss as to how he knew exactly which language I spoke, and it must have been obvious in my expression because he smiled and motioned at the older man still standing nearby. "The elder has remarkable hearing."</p>
<p>(As if that explained everything.)</p>
<p>"How may I be of service to you?"</p>
<p>It took little time for the knowledgeable man to guide me through their selections on folklore and legend, and as he read and translated passages of note, I couldn't help but wonder how much information these archives contained... and if they freely offered such access to just anyone, like they had for me.</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon was spent much like this, and although I didn't learn anything particularly useful, I did get a better understanding of how their archival system worked. As the sunlight faded that evening, he replaced his materials, bowed, and told me I could meet him here when the sun rose the next morning. The elder from before suddenly reappeared in the archway nearby and smiled at me with a hand extended to his left.</p>
<p>The elder led me once again through a series of narrow passageways and up several flights of stairs, and eventually we stopped before a small room. It contained nothing but a bed and a small table with a bowl of water. The elder motioned that I enter, and then he smiled and bowed before he turned to leave. A small window overlooked some of the valley, and I glanced down to see if I might catch sight of where Hu had hidden herself. The light of the waning moon spilled over the fields of gently waving grasses, but I could see no sign of her presence. In fact, I couldn't detect a hint of her.</p>
<p>I sat by the small window for the next few hours, alert and awake. It had been a while since I'd slept last, a day or two... maybe longer, but I felt nearly refreshed, as though I'd just had a great night's sleep. Many thoughts kept my mind occupied and free of the boredom that would normally plague me during the normal hours of rest.</p>
<p>The morning crept up quickly and the quiet stillness was broken by the sound of shuffled footsteps heading toward my room. No other sounds had been apparent during the night, leading me to believe this particular area of the building was reserved for guests of the Temple. A young apprentice brought a small offering of bread and tea into the room and placed it upon the small table, bowed, then exited the room without a sound. I wasn't very hungry, but I found the simple meal to be pleasantly satisfying as I ate quickly.</p>
<p>I soon found myself wandering the halls, retracing my scent from the evening before to find the same room in which the monk had instructed I meet him. We spent the morning walking through the rows of texts and scrolls; some parchments were so old that they crumbled at the edges when touched. These fragile specimens were gingerly collected and handed over to individuals working at a long table, who would then spend the better part of the day copying the materials onto carefully prepared scrolls for renewed storage. The monk and I found several texts from which to work before returning to his table.</p>
<p>The man scanned and translated certain portions of the selected scrolls. A particular line caught my wayward attention and I touched the man's shoulder to have him stop speaking. "Can you tell me about that again?" I asked. The monk skimmed the line and translated key phrases, giving alternate meanings so that I could discern the meaning behind the somewhat cryptic tale.</p>
<p>This particular legend made strong mention of an object a kitsune would use to store a great deal of energy - and that said object could be used by another to gain control of the kitsune, thus making the object both the kitsune's greatest weakness and most treasured possession. I had always thought my kind stored their excess energy in their tails, but this story suggested otherwise (because I certainly could not picture someone holding onto my tail to have power over me)... The furry appendage, still hidden by illusion, twitched in amusement. While I couldn't necessarily feel the youki coursing through it, I <em>knew</em> that my family could channel energy into and out of it. At certain ages, my kind have leaps in power and the excess energy forms a new tail to mark the occasion. And, in times of extreme duress, power from the tails can be harnessed to perform great deeds. These were things I'd learned during my youth. (Come to think of it, no one ever told me exactly how they <em>knew </em>energy could be used to do "great deeds"... Maybe it was some legend that had been distorted over time?)</p>
<p>Perhaps there was more to the concept than I knew. It was entirely possible that my relatives didn't tell the young ones about using such an object so that we might remain safe in our youth. I knew I'd have to ask Hu about it later.</p>
<p>Time passed faster than I expected within the chilled hush of that room. Days passed as the monk continued through many other selections of texts, and as he spoke, my eyes constantly scanned the texts to pick up language clues. After a few days, I asked him to first read the line in the language it had been written before translating it so that I might come to understand the language, and soon I began to point out particular phrases to ask their meaning.</p>
<p>It quickly became apparent that this information, while interesting and perhaps somewhat useful in my long term search for general kitsune-related knowledge, would not lead to any good clues as to where I might actually find others of my kind (let alone anyone related to me). On the fourth day, I asked him to limit his searches to any mention of identifying landmarks and locations that might lead me to finding these places. The next two days continued in much the same fashion, with only vague references to locations that couldn't give more than a hint of where each story might have taken place. As he finished the last of the sources, he stood and gave me a slight bow.</p>
<p>"I humbly apologize that our information could not aid in your quest."</p>
<p>I smiled and returned his bow. "Thank you for your help." He turned to lead me back to the entrance, and I suddenly recalled the question I'd mulled over previously. "Do... the monks here always offer such free access to the knowledge contained within this temple?"</p>
<p>"We're not in the habit of refusing those in search of truth."</p>
<p>I couldn't help but frown in concern at his easy response. "Sometimes the truth can be dangerous." The monk nodded as we walked. I could just imagine some awful human or youkai coming here to learn an enemy's secrets... For that matter, I could easily imagine any number of individuals that might be ruthless enough to just <em>take </em>the knowledge from these timeless archives and kill the apparently defenseless caretakers.</p>
<p>I sighed in slight frustration as we reached the exit. It seemed like such a waste to leave such an amazing source of information after so little time. "Thank you again for your help." The monk bowed his head in response. "If my search proves fruitless elsewhere, I would like to return and study here."</p>
<p>The monk smiled and gave a final bow. "As you wish. Best wishes for your journey ahead."</p>
<p>'<em>Those monks are too helpful for their own good.</em>' The corner of my mouth quirked in disbelief at the surreality of the situation. Such a place seemed like an untapped resource, just ripe for the taking. I could feel the hairs on my arms and neck bristle with anticipation of how many power-hungry maniacs might... I shook myself from that train of thought. These men lived at the top of a mountain within the walls of a temple. Surely they had some form of protection against those that would do them harm. I turned to look back at the plain walls and resolved to return, if only to prove to myself that they could last...</p>
<p>(Some years later, I came back to study for an extended period of time. The temple and its inhabitants were still remarkably intact, although I should have expected that a temple of that age would remain just as safe as they had for the centuries <em>before</em> my arrival. The monks taught me a variety of languages, both written and spoken, and I had the privilege of perusing the countless texts available as I learned how to preserve and copy the fragile bits of history.)</p>
<p>I turned to look for my traveling companion. The breeze pushed her scent away from me, but I could sense her nearby, apparently still resting amongst the grasses that blanketed the chill, wind-sheltered valley. The sun was still shining, but it had approached the mountain range nearby as evening drew near. Wispy clouds danced along the mountainous rim of the valley, as though they were forbidden to cross some invisible threshold.</p>
<p>My attention was drawn back to the grasses nearby, rustling and sparkling brightly in the last rays of sunlight. As I drew near to the spot, the shimmers faded and Hu sat up, tucked a small object into the pouch at her waist and lazily stretched her long limbs.</p>
<p>"You are done already?" she asked, blinking up at me.</p>
<p>'<em>Strange,</em>' I thought, '<em>the setting sun makes her hair and eyes shine with golden light.</em>' My chest warmed as I looked down into her smiling face, and then the sun dipped below the horizon and the valley fell into shadow. She tilted her head and gazed at me for a moment, and the moment of warmth and golden glow faded as suddenly as it had come. I blinked with two realizations: I was staring, and she had asked me a question...</p>
<p>"Oh, I - um, yes."</p>
<p>"You must rest this night, here. We will continue to Seonggyungwan in the morning."</p>
<p>I plopped down into the grass at her side, feeling a bit dismayed. "There wasn't anything here that helped. Do you think we'll find something there?"</p>
<p>Hu gave a half smile and lay back in the grass to watch the darkening sky. "You and I, we have much time. It is better to look now and find nothing, than look later and find something." I lounged half on my side and plucked at the bristled grass and she continued to speak. "After this, we will make long journey north. There is a place I know... people there might help."</p>
<p>I dozed off a short while after that, my head propped up on my hand. Admittedly, that night was the first time I slept well while still in Hu's presence. There was something different about her aura that suddenly seemed far less threatening...</p>
<p>We left early the next morning, and I felt vaguely confused at the altered state of my companion. She seemed different somehow. There was a strange glow about her, as though she'd soaked up the very sunlight around us and shone with the intensity of it. She did not show me whatever it was that she held in the small pouch at her side. Our next destination, she said, lay a few weeks' travel to the west. She spoke of a large university that might contain texts and records that might prove useful, although by this time I began to seriously doubt that any human would have written evidence of the existence of my kind... let alone youkai, for that matter.</p>
<p>The next day, we traveled quickly with few words. I was considering how to ask Hu some of the questions I'd come up with during the short time at Haeinsa Temple. For one, I was curious as to how she'd discovered the place, but that wasn't as important as asking her about energy storage and usage... We continued to run throughout the night and next day without slowing, but the next evening we stopped for a short reprieve to eat. The sunlight spilling over the mountain range shimmered in the misty air and warmed my shoulders. As I picked at a small piece of bread, a strange sensation hit me and drew a shudder from my spine. I glanced over at my companion; she sat quite still nearby, her face turned toward the warmth of the setting sun, still fully visible just over the mountains. Her dark tail swished once, and I could see the fine hairs on her arms stand on end as the strange sensation intensified.</p>
<p>"Hu...?" I asked tentatively.</p>
<p>She didn't seem to hear me at first, but as the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon and left us in the gloom of twilight, she glanced back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" she responded, and I was unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>She shrugged lightly and turned her gaze skyward once more. "It does not matter."</p>
<p>"<em>I</em> think it does. Aren't you hungry? When was the last time you <em>ate</em>?" I carefully emphasized the last word, hoping she'd understand what I meant. I'd been within the walls of the temple for nearly a week, and I couldn't believe that she had no need to stop for one of her energy "snacks."</p>
<p>Her gaze drifted toward the horizon where the sun had set, and her expression shifted to slight bitterness. "I..." she trailed off and cast a wary glance in my direction. She stared at me for a long while. Her eyes sought some answer from my own, and her concern was plainly written on her face. "That is a story for another day." Her voice was low and warm, sending an odd trill up my spine.</p>
<p>She turned her attention to the sharp tips of her claws and meticulously picked them clean. "What is that?" I pointed to the small pouch at her waist, but she pretended as though she hadn't heard my words. "What is wrong with you? Why won't you talk to me?"</p>
<p>"You ask too many questions. I will tell you these answers when the time is right."</p>
<p>I pressed my fingers to my temples in annoyance. "Why isn't now the right time? Why won't you tell me these things - do they relate to what I'm looking for, and you're afraid I'll leave if I know the truth?"</p>
<p>She met my hard stare with an easy glance and a shrug. "These things are not so important to <em>you</em>." Her emphasis left it clear that she held secrets perhaps too sensitive to share with me. I bit my tongue and turned away from her then, tucking my arms into my sleeves.</p>
<p>Two weeks passed in a blur of scenery and relative silence. The rain had lessened considerably, and while Hu had yet to divulge any further information, I became more and more aware of a subtle change in her appearance. Even after this extended period of time, I had yet to feel that tingle of malevolence that always occurred right before she would have left to find sustenance in her human prey.</p>
<p>The clouds cleared often after we had left the temple, and so we made it a habit to stop on occasion for short breaks to enjoy the weather. More often than not, I found my sights settling on her lithe form as she stretched out in the grass under the warm sun. Her skin sparkled in the light and her hair took on a golden shine. She almost always pillowed her head on one arm and stuck a few fingers from her free hand into the pouch at her side. The longer she allowed me to watch her engage in this strange behavior, the closer I felt I was to her giving me some answers.</p>
<p>By the time we made it to our destination, several things had become apparent. First, Hu no longer had pitch black hair and dark eyes, for they had both taken on a seemingly permanent golden sheen. When night fell, her skin nearly glowed with the remnants of the sunlight she soaked up each day, and it only grew in intensity with each day that passed without the plaguing rain. She hadn't hunted a single human since we'd left the temple in the mountains, and she seemed an altogether different youkai.</p>
<p>There was another very obvious change to our surroundings as we drew close to the city. There was some sort of civil unrest, visibly apparent in hundreds of slanderous posters strewn across the city. Royal guards were in the process of trying to remove each of the pieces, and several angry-looking peasants attempting to put up new posters were apprehended by other guards. Hu and I crouched within the branches of a tree to examine their behavior. "Seonggyungwan is near. It is an old school with many texts and students," she whispered to me as a group of soldiers patrolled beneath us. "We will go tonight."</p>
<p>I nodded once, relaxing into the trunk at my back to watch our surroundings in uncertainty. I had an awful feeling we'd just stepped into a potentially dangerous situation...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Children's Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It seems like everywhere Shippo goes leads to interesting tidbits but a bunch of nothing. Thankfully, every day is an opportunity to learn something new about yourself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1505</em>
</p>
<p>The two youths weren't even half my height and were barely able to carry the basket between them. Something had caused them to trip in their haste, and I'd noticed them falling and spilling their precious cargo as Hu and I vaulted a low wall. One of the two cried out in dismay as the other scrambled with frantic whispers to collect their goods. She saw me hesitate at the next leap and correctly guessed my intentions. "Leave them!" she hissed lowly, flinging her hand at me.</p>
<p>I grinned in response but ignored her, looking around for potential danger. "Nope, those kids need help."</p>
<p>"We are in the middle of fighting peoples! We are not invincible - <em>leave them</em>!"</p>
<p>"They're weaker than we are. It won't take long."</p>
<p>I didn't argue with her further, just hopped down beside the closest youngster and tipped the basket upright. The kid gasped in surprised alarm (I hadn't bothered to disguise myself, oops) but quickly gathered that I was there to help them. We scooped up the small green things by the handful and had nearly finished when someone a short distance away called out some kind of angry-sounding phrase.</p>
<p>(It turned out that was a soldier shouting an order to identify myself, and soldiers take it pretty seriously if you ignore them in the middle of a war zone.)</p>
<p>It wasn't my fault I couldn't understand everything they said!</p>
<p>I heard the familiar faint whoosh of an arrow's fletching zipping through the air, but after previously being on an archer's good side 100% of the time, it didn't register as a threatening noise. …It is admittedly a <em>marginally</em> alarming noise, now.</p>
<p>The good news: the kids escaped safely with their vegetable basket.</p>
<p>The bad news: that arrow hadn't been aimed at them to begin with, and it didn't miss its target.</p>
<p>It hit the mark with a solid<em> thunk</em>, and I reacted appropriately: "FUCK."</p>
<p>The impact was unexpectedly painful, but I really think it surprised me more than it hurt. I whined pathetically, reaching awkwardly over my shoulder to try and catch hold of the shaft. Hu dropped to the street beside me and hauled me up by the arm onto a nearby roof, out of sight of the approaching soldiers and the archer that had gotten the easy shot.</p>
<p>"You are like a baby! No sense of danger!" Hu hissed at me while pulling the arrow from my back. It hadn't pierced deeply, but ripping it free didn't feel too good.</p>
<p>I bled all over my shirt. I didn't have a spare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1505</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hu peeked over my shoulder around the corner at the small group of guards standing haphazardly near the large entrance we had approached. "Are they even <em>guarding</em> anything?" I wondered quietly, narrowing my eyes at them. Two laughed at a story being told by a third, while a few others stood leaning against their tall weapons staring out at the streets with bored expressions. You'd <em>think</em> being in the middle of some violent whatever-was-going-on they'd be a little more alert.</p>
<p>I heard Hu lick her lips in anticipation. "We could become beauties and lure some guards to us..."</p>
<p>I shook my head. "No, we don't need to harm them if we can sneak by."</p>
<p>"Why care what happens to these humans? They are cruel to these people living here. They are weak. They are <em>snacks</em>."</p>
<p>"When my father died, humans took me in. No one else would help me. I know some people are monsters, but some youkai are monsters too. I know a taijiya -a demon hunter- that only kills bad youkai, and spares the ones who are doing good and trying to live peacefully. If these soldiers aren't actually doing anything awful, then we shouldn't kill them indiscriminately. When you're strong, you should protect those who cannot protect themselves."</p>
<p>She frowned at me. "And if these humans attack weaker humans?"</p>
<p>I shrugged. "Fair game, then."</p>
<p>She sniffed and turned her face away. "Fine. But I still say we should appear as beauties. Females look less threatening."</p>
<p>"You're already a beauty and you lure men in without trying. I don't want to be bait. I want to be sneaky."</p>
<p>We crouched at the corner for a few more minutes in silence before Hu spoke again. "We have spent more time arguing than sneaking. Why not a window?"</p>
<p>I sighed and covered my face with a hand. "…is there a window?" She shrugged and we backtracked, finding one of many windows that would let us bypass the guard post. "I feel like I waste a lot of time with you."</p>
<p>She glared at me askance with an expression that mirrored my grouching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Studious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1505</em>
</p>
<p>We quickly and quietly slipped through the hallways in search of anything helpful. We passed through areas filled with scrolls and bound tomes, but many were written in language that Hu couldn't read, and looked like squiggles and scratches in comparison to the texts I had gotten to see at Haeinsa Temple. "Kami, this building is huge! We are going to need <em>someone</em> who knows their way around to show us to the right section."</p>
<p>Hu hummed her agreement. "And then to translate for us, yes?"</p>
<p>Right. I hadn't learned enough to read the texts of this country yet. After running through a few more corridors, we were lucky to not bump into any more armed men, but instead found a single young man huddled in an alcove, shivering and spattered with blood. Hu knew enough of the language to ask him for help, but he shrunk back from us even further.</p>
<p>I turned toward her suspiciously. "What did you tell him?"</p>
<p>"I told him we wouldn't kill him if he shows us what we're looking for quickly."</p>
<p>"Damnit, Hu, don't you know how to be <em>nice</em> to humans?" She knew how, but it had been a long time since she cared enough to practice it. "Tell him that <em>if</em> he can help us find what we're looking for, we will help him escape this place <em>safely</em>." She translated, and he relaxed a little, nodding to us while still shivering a little in shock and fear. He poked his head out of the alcove and peeked in both directions before beckoning us to follow with a frantic wave of the hand. He backtracked through three corridors we'd just passed through and made a left, left … right … right… ….left…. ugh. I was pretty sure we had traveled in several circles by the time we arrived at an area of the building he indicated carried some of the mythologies I had hoped to find.</p>
<p>The scholar helped us fish out a few tomes, but screams sounded in the distance and we realized time would probably be very short. Hu suggested we come back in a few years after the fighting had cooled down, but I didn't want to risk coming back to find the literature collections in ruin.</p>
<p>This was the worst timing from a research point of view, like looking for a needle in a haystack… while the haystack is on fire <em>and</em> the needle is wooden so you can't just come back after the flames have died down to sift through the ashes.</p>
<p>Our conscripted research assistant got more jumpy and frightened as new sounds of fighting occasionally broke out and echoed through the halls. Hu got an idea and fetched a few more assistants with promises of aid for escape, and once there were several humans clustered around tables they seemed to feel more comfortable together. They worked quickly under the flickering light of foxfire (this would be a tale they'd probably pass to their grandchildren, <em>that one time we were held hostage by studious magic foxes during the great civil war</em>) and occasionally waved us over to whisper their findings.</p>
<p>One of the humans knew this section of the archives pretty well and helped us find more relevant passages regarding the myths most related to my kind (thankfully still considered 'good' spirits versus the evil, murder-you-to-eat-your-organs type that became more popular in later centuries).</p>
<p>No suggestions on where we might look to find a few, though.</p>
<p>We were arguing heatedly over some tidbit of knowledge a scholar had just relayed to us when a willowy, tawny-skinned being suddenly became visible by my right arm. One of the humans gasped in alarm. The tall being stared us down for a few uncomfortable moments with an expression of disdain and disbelief before saying anything. Hu had to do all the speaking with the magical creature, whom I couldn't quite peg as being youkai in nature. Wisps of what might have been hair (or smoke) drifted from the back of a skull with such harsh lines that he looked like he'd been chipped from stone by a clumsy sculptor. I was quickly discovering that magic around the world seemed to fall into different categories that we didn't have at the time in my homeland.</p>
<p>Of course, I only understood a few words from the magical creature. He spoke in angry, hushed tones: something, something, <em>idiot, </em>something-something, phrased like a question.</p>
<p>Hu responded quickly, gesturing to me, pointing at the scholars around us, then asked her own question.</p>
<p>He considered for a moment, then replied at length. I understood lord, mountain, water, north, and <em>danger</em>. Of course, it wouldn't be an interesting adventure if there wasn't danger around every corner…</p>
<p>When they'd finished speaking, he took a glance around at the scholars watching us with wide, frightened expressions, gave a disdainful sniff, then dissipated in a swirl of color. Hu shrugged at me, motioned for the others to wrap up what they were doing, and pulled me aside to give me a brief summary of what she'd been told. "He was angry that we revealed ourselves to these people. He said we wouldn't find much here from the humans about your family, only children's stories. A lord in the mountains to the north might have more for us to read and others who can help. But he also warned of large water on the way, where there has been danger lately." Her eyes sparkled with her obvious interest, and I was pretty sure we wouldn't be going <em>around</em> the danger.</p>
<p>Morning had grown close, and we couldn't risk these humans staying in potential danger for the sake of my curiosity any longer, especially knowing the information we wanted probably wouldn't be found here. Hu figured out an escape path we could all follow and I covered our rear with an illusion of fog that fled along the corridors with us. We helped them through a window near an unguarded section of wall, then leapt them in pairs over to the relative safety of the dark alley nearby.</p>
<p>We had gathered six exceptionally grateful scholars to help escape, and once Hu had confirmed that we had taken them far enough away from the fighting, they bowed dozens of times until we were out of sight. "I think your sparkle made a positive impression on that lot."</p>
<p>"I do not have sparkle," she muttered, probably unfamiliar with my term.</p>
<p>"Your glow? You are like the sun shining, even at night." And she really did. Lately, her skin held a subtle glow. I had noticed it, but I'm not sure everyone could see it as well as I could.</p>
<p>She frowned, but I think she understood it as a compliment as she eyed me thoughtfully. Even so, she tugged a concealing wrap around her exposed skin as we fled quickly through the empty morning streets.</p>
<p>I snagged clean clothes from a drying line on our way out of the city, exchanging my bloodied outfit with a silent apology to the owner.</p>
<p>Still no spare. Maybe I needed to find some nice youkai-powered clothes that would clean and fix themselves…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Grown-up Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1505</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn't immediately noticeable, but it got easier to travel with Hu as time went on. When we first met, she had a tangibly creepy evil-vibe, but the more time we spent together, she gained a literal brightness and the weirdly bad feeling she gave me faded away. I would soon discover why, but it had turned into a pleasant companionship.</p>
<p>We traveled north with far less haste than we had before. As the days and weeks went by, my rush to learn about family started to feel more like the adventure it truly was. I wanted to learn more, <em>everything</em>, as quickly as possible, sure… but I had all the time in the world. My only vaguely time-pressed concern was still centuries away. I wondered, sometimes, how much of Kagome I might forget over the long years before our next meeting.</p>
<p>The sun shined brightly in cloudless skies, but the temperature fell quickly as we slipped around the harvested farmlands and villages preparing for winter. I was chilled and missing the forests, but we made good progress and met little trouble. On occasion we chose to break the monotony to walk along the roads, where we were certain to be accosted by the eventual bandit that hadn't planned on meeting supernatural creatures. Hu no longer snacked on these humans, for which I was grateful. We scared off the ones that had resorted to thievery due to stupidity, tried being kind to the ones that were most desperate for survival, and killed those that were obviously being cruel and ruthless for sport. It seemed like such a waste of something so finite - human lives were short. Most of those poor souls only had a few decades of life before they died, often of starvation or conflict. It was depressing. The cold was depressing. I missed my family and friends. My heart felt heavy often as we traveled further.</p>
<p>The season changed to winter in what seemed like a single day, and the farther we traveled from the ocean, the higher elevation we seemed to be. The air grew thin and the vegetation became sparse and brown, dead or hibernating until spring returned.</p>
<p>"You don't look very good," she commented as we leapt side by side over a frost-capped boulder. The land we had been traveling through was bland and brown, with only a few scraggly scraps of shriveled weed clumped near the occasional rocks. This place was very dry and I was thankful it rained only about once every year (and only if the stars had aligned and no one had angered any gods). The few plants seemed to survive on just the dew that could accumulate on surfaces, which seemed to collect better around the clusters of rocks when the temperature was mild enough. That was definitely <em>not today.</em></p>
<p>"I think you need a snack," she continued, turning around to face me while she skipped backwards.</p>
<p>"What? I don't need a snack, we just ate breakfast!" My stomach churned suddenly. I hadn't felt like eating when the sun came up, but I'd forced down some of our rations anyways.</p>
<p>"No, not food..." She stopped suddenly and I had to as well to avoid running face-first into her. She nodded slowly as she prowled around me in a circle, considering something. "You need..." she waved her hands vaguely toward me, outlining my shape. "Hm." She couldn't seem to think of the word.</p>
<p>She took one of my hands within hers. Her fingers were toasty warm as she curled them around my palm. "I am well. You are not." She placed my cold hand against the warm skin of her cheek and tilted her head, looking at me with concern. The sun was rising over the horizon, and those rays shining through the cloudless sky made her hair sparkle. "I am <em>shining</em>. You are not. You need a snack. I will share."</p>
<p>It took a minute for me to comprehend what she meant. She must be right; I couldn't even think straight. "No, I can't do that... I can't snack on people. It's ... not right." I shook my head at the idea of feeding on and killing people, and my entire body shuddered as a shiver unexpectedly rocked through me. I was <em>cold.</em> I looked past her at the empty distance ahead of us. I knew I'd warm up again once we started running once more.</p>
<p>She cocked her head and made a face before she threw her hands out to the side, indicating the miles of desolation around us. "There are no humans here. I said <em>I will share</em>."</p>
<p>I must have looked absolutely clueless, because Hu sighed, glared at me in irritation, then put a hand on her hip to look at me sideways from the corner of her eye. "You still do not understand." This wasn't a question. She sighed again. "This I can teach. You must want to take. It is like greed; you must want what they have. Come here."</p>
<p>I approached her cautiously, not sure exactly where this was going.</p>
<p>"Kiss me," she commanded.</p>
<p>I frowned, casting my gaze around and feeling a little awkward. I'd spent months with this female but the thought of being physical with her had never even crossed my mind. I'd <em>joked</em> about ogling girls with Miroku and Hachi, and I had <em>some</em> interest in... well... never mind... but aside from occasional warm fuzzy feelings toward a <em>very few </em>special ladies in my life, being physical —kissing or <em>anything else</em>— hadn't come up.</p>
<p>I had only been a suddenly-mostly-grown male for a bit longer than a year, and I'd been far too busy running for my life and learning random new stuff to survive on the fly that, well … with such a recent transition from kid to not-kid, I was still a virgin.</p>
<p>I leaned forward and kissed her, but it was chaste and brief. (I definitely didn't have warm fuzzies for her.) Her glare clearly showed she thought I was an idiot. "Alright, I will teach you how to kiss, first." She snagged the edges of my shirt and yanked me hard against her.</p>
<p>Within what may have been two minutes or two days (I very much lost track of time), my entire view of the world turned upside down. My thoughts became a jumbled mess and suddenly I had new priorities in life that ranked far above finding my extended family. I had just been introduced to the most important of the mysteries of adulthood, and nothing mattered more than getting into this woman's... er... getting this woman to teach me everything she knew.</p>
<p>Then she slapped me in the face. (Literally.) I guess I got a little too into the moment.</p>
<p>"Passion is sharing; giving <em>and</em> taking. If you cannot focus on this task carefully, you might kill someone."</p>
<p>I looked at her in disbelief. "Don't you kill all of the humans you have fed from?"</p>
<p>"Not all of them, only those that do not deserve life."</p>
<p>I'm not sure how she judged who deserved life, but I shrugged. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Kiss me, slowly. Pay attention to what I do. Mimic my actions, and feel." She placed her hand over my heart. "You must reach out with your entire being and take what you need, but you <em>cannot</em> take from the unwilling. They must <em>want</em> you to take… For this to work you must help your partner to want you and you <strong>must not</strong> become lost to your desire."</p>
<p>She leaned toward me slowly, her eyelids drifting half shut as she glanced at my lips. She thread delicate fingers into the hair at my nape, tracing her other fingertips up over my shoulder. Her lips pressed against mine once, brushing the soft petals from side to side, and she whispered at the corner of my mouth, "feel..."</p>
<p>Oh, I was feeling alright. Blood rushed straight to my groin and I had to fight to keep my arms still. I wanted to clutch this female to me and do unspeakable things I didn't yet understand.</p>
<p>Her lips parted over mine and I responded with an audible sigh, reaching toward her with my mouth and trying to press closer to her.</p>
<p>She unexpectedly punched me in the chest. "Quit skipping ahead. You must feel! What you are doing is falling into my trap, giving <em>to me</em> instead of taking." We tried again and it was mere moments before I'd fallen right back into the uncontrolled youthful bliss.</p>
<p>She ripped herself away from my mouth with an irritated sound and took a moment to calm her anger at my inexperience. "I think you need to understand what it is we do."</p>
<p>I made a noise in agreement, my gaze focused on her lips as she spoke. I was not in the mindset to learn anything at that time, and she knew it.</p>
<p>She nodded once to her decision and yanked me toward her, any further attempts at teaching apparently thrown out the window. Her hands flew over my body and any remaining conscious thought left my brain.</p>
<p>Clothes disappeared, mouths mapped paths across skin, and tendrils of her ki crept along my skin as I groaned helplessly under the onslaught of her caresses. She swallowed my sounds with her mouth, and when she finally joined us together I thought I would die from the unbelievable pleasure.</p>
<p>Actually, I almost did die.</p>
<p>My energy was ridiculously low, and I understood much later that the near-complete lack of plant life in the area was what almost did me in. I am (primarily) a forest kitsune, and I kinda need that constant environmental trickle to keep me running (that, or energy 'snacks' from the people I live around). I had kept my distance from Hu a little too well, and had unintentionally depleted my energy stores with the amount of traveling we had done. If I had understood more about myself, I'd have been able to easily keep my energy up by intentionally snagging energy from the scarce sources along our path, but my ignorance had nearly done me in.</p>
<p>So when she used her ki to let me experience what it was like to have energy stolen in the heat of passion, we both discovered I had a tiny backup reserve.</p>
<p>I was completely lost to the pleasure, my entire being riding ever closer to highs I'd never experienced before as she moved above me, the sweet drugging warmth of her body matching perfectly with the sweet, drugging numbness that accompanied my energy being slowly sucked away. Suddenly, she gasped and came to a complete stop, frozen above me in shock. It took me a handful of seconds to realize she had stopped moving, as my hands were helpfully keeping her hips in motion over mine.</p>
<p>"Sh-shippo..." she stuttered. Her face began to flush red and a cold sweat broke out all over her body. "Something ..." she choked, "something is wrong!" She threw her head back and screamed in agony, trailing off into a long, drawn out wail as she threw her arm over her abdomen and clutched at her neck with a clawed hand.</p>
<p>Speechless and dumbfounded, all I could do was stare in disbelief. This was not my understanding of how 'these things' went. "You must—" tears were starting to drip down her cheeks at this point, "you must take it back!"</p>
<p>Take back my energy?</p>
<p>"No, no no <em>no</em>—it <em>burns</em>!" More crying shifted into harsh, panting screams that ripped from her throat as she writhed in pain, almost like she had been trapped in a fire.</p>
<p>Only one kind of energy that I knew of would burn a youkai, and I couldn't fathom how she had taken such a thing from <em>me</em>. Tears streamed down her face and she started to shake.</p>
<p>"Please..." she begged, clutching at me weakly as her strength failed her.</p>
<p>I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand how the energy transfer was supposed to work!</p>
<p>I knew sex wasn't necessary; I'd seen her suck that human dry on the day we had met with just some smooches. Physical activity likely served as encouragement to continue and a distraction from what was <em>actually</em> happening. The mood had certainly been killed, regardless, even though we were still intimately joined. She panted and sobbed in my lap, lost in her world of pain.</p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around her trembling form and pulled her against my chest, closed my eyes and buried my face in her neck, and <em>felt</em>. The tingle of our energies danced in the space around us, and I focused on the parts that felt most familiar. I could spot some of my energy Hu had stolen, like flickering blue flame just on the verge of sputtering out, weaving in through her own reserves along the edges where we touched. Hu had an overwhelming quantity of golden energy that sparkled like sunlight in morning dew, and then I noticed she also had some traces of a twisting, oily purple. Once I had spotted this strangeness, the remnants of her <em>darkness</em>, I could see what was happening to my partner.</p>
<p>Thin, burning wisps of angry pink tore through the purple wherever it came into contact. I knew this energy wouldn't kill her as it cleansed the remaining traces of evil from her being, but it probably hurt <em>really </em>bad.</p>
<p>I reached out with my dwindling blue; I could see it in my mind as it crept over her body and slipped into her skin. I coaxed the pink toward me with gentle nudging, pulling it back along tenuous lines to myself. I felt a physical warmth blooming under my skin where I managed to recall the pink ki, and as I drew the last of it back, it seemed to curl up deep within me, hidden away and tucked against my heart. I marveled at that little piece of Kagome I had gotten to keep.</p>
<p>Hu was sniffling in my arms, her face hidden in my wild mess of red hair. "That was <em>awful</em>." Then she pulled her face back from mine. "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p>
<p>I sighed and hugged her tight, thinking of my lost friends.</p>
<p>"Well... you remember how I told you I was raised by humans for a while? It's a bit of a long story, but my favorite human was a priestess." Hu's eyes were wide and glistening with remnants of her tears. I brushed my thumb across her cheek. When she wasn't actively snacking on humans, she was very pretty. I was very thankful that she didn't have much of the stolen human energy left in her system. She might have melted outright if she had done this on one of her darker days. I shuddered at the thought of the mess that might have made, and of losing what was becoming a close friend.</p>
<p>"I... understand. Long ago, my favorite human was a priest."</p>
<p>We stared at each other for a moment. "Does it still hurt?" I whispered. It could have been about the present and nearly dying, or about the past and long lost friends.</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No pain." She shuddered at some memory and I hugged her tighter. "You'll try again? To take from me?"</p>
<p>"I just took from you!" I said, not sure what she was getting at. "I took the burning power from you - remember?"</p>
<p>She punched me again. "No, I am full of the sun. You take some of this. I am getting more doing nothing." She shook her mane of nearly-blonde hair to emphasize, and it shimmered with unnatural light in the warm sunshine. It was strange to think back to when we first met and she had such dark features, like the night… or <em>death</em>.</p>
<p>I nodded solemnly and closed my eyes, focusing my attention back into the gentle flow of our energies. Her sunshine warmth overflowed her form, leaking into the air around us, and I caught a trace of it concentrated and glimmering from somewhere to our side. My attention was quickly pulled back to the two of us as she shifted in my lap and sighed. Magic warmed the air between us as I tried to coax some of her excess to me. The first trickle of golden shimmer I managed to draw away from her quickly turned brown and infused my body with a brief surge of strength before the glowing pink warmth near my heart wrenched in agony. I gasped, my attention shattered as instant nausea welled up within me.</p>
<p>I clapped my hand over my mouth, eyes wide. Hu was staring at me in surprise and concern. "This is … not right," she muttered, closing her eyes and concentrating. "I will try.." she trailed off, thinking as she focused her attention on our energies. Her fingertips traced along my back and I could feel magic gathering at her fingertips. "I do this sometimes, when I have extra," she whispered as the energy slid into my skin like a beam of sunshine pouring warmth through a break in the canopy of trees. I shuddered with the sudden influx of warmth, but the pink energy settled once more in peace as the golden energy trickled in as a gift. I realized quickly that I could receive from Hu but could not take.</p>
<p>My skin warmed, my strength returned, and the two of us sat together, still joined, staring at each other in wonder.</p>
<p>Hu grimaced after a moment of consideration. "Your favorite person ruined you."</p>
<p>I smirked and shook my head. "Maybe, maybe not. She's still my favorite person."</p>
<p>She gave me a funny look, then, and I realized I spoke of Kagome in the present tense. "She's no longer in this world, but I know I'll see her again someday."</p>
<p>Hu nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps I will find my favorite person again, too, one day." She sighed, looking away. We both fell into thoughts of other people for a brief time until one of us moved, and we remembered what we'd been doing before the pain and discomfort. I gasped in surprise as my body reacted unexpectedly, and even to this day I'm still shocked and appalled that I could sit with a naked female in my lap for that long without remembering or recognizing our perfectly compromising position. I was a sad example for all kitsune that morning.</p>
<p>With my energy back and our attention better focused on the present, we both laughed and sighed and made a mess of ourselves in the dirt as she taught me things I hadn't fathomed in my wildest dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shippo suffers the consequences of dabbling in something he doesn't understand, but learns something new about himself in the process.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1505</em>
</p>
<p>A few weeks later, Hu and I began to notice patches of ice and snow that indicated we had officially emerged from the desert. We had a much stronger appreciation of our friendship and I had gained a newfound understanding of myself. I began to spot increasingly abundant tufts of dried grasses and clumps of shrubs, and I could feel my energy returning naturally, like this was the only thing I'd ever need to survive. I felt so rejuvenated that I briefly believed I could survive without food, air, or water, so long as I had my plants.</p>
<p>Magic: it's <em>mysterious</em>.</p>
<p>At the first visible sign of trees, I gave a whooping laugh and sprinted headlong into the foliage. Even in the midst of winter, these trees stubbornly stored energy in evergreen needles that smelled sharp as the freezing weather. <em>'Ah, this must be what heaven smells like.'</em> I hugged the first solid trunk I reached and rubbed my cheek against the rough surface, sighing in pleasure.</p>
<p>My companion eventually caught up and tugged me away from my tree-fondling. "In places like this, you have everything you need, but when it is gone, you will be left with nothing. This," she touched the small pouch at her waist, drawing my attention to it as she continued, "is something you must learn." I'd spotted her slipping fingers into its contents more than once, distracted as she stared off into the distance as though lost in memory. I frequently wondered what trinket she might have within, but hadn't pressed for answers.</p>
<p>Now, though, I could barely detect the concentrated golden warmth that I'd only recently begun to recognize. The sun had been hidden behind thick cloud cover for the last few days, but Hu had not been bothered by the lack of sunlight, and her energy hadn't wavered, even when she shared her reserves with me.</p>
<p>"This contains things precious to me. I set aside my warmth when I have plenty, and when I am in need, it helps." The concept made sense, but I had never seen anyone in my family doing such a thing. I knew only of what I had seen in my youth: elders in my family just had more tails. I suspected Hu was at least a few centuries old, but she only had two.</p>
<p>She looked around at the frozen ground and plucked a small rock from a patch of snow. "Jewels, rocks, flowers, feathers… it matters not what you use, only that you are careful with where you keep your treasures." This sounded tricky. What would happen if someone took her pouch? Was this what those legends had spoken of, that someone who took a kitsune's <em>treasure</em> had control over them? Surely if I stole her energy pouch she wouldn't suddenly be at my whim… she'd just go snack on some humans and wait for another sunny day.</p>
<p>Humans and their weird legends.</p>
<p>But I had to know if there was any truth behind the myth. "Why would you need to be careful where you keep your treasures?"</p>
<p>She scowled at me. "Because this takes <em>forever</em> to gather! You will see, this is much effort that one should not waste." She frowned at me and shook her head, likely thinking I was an absolute idiot.</p>
<p>We lingered at the edge of the forest for a week, doing little more than relaxing (and maybe throwing a few snowballs at each other). Hu wanted to wait for the thick cover of clouds to break apart some before we began practicing channeling energy. I meditated on the joys of being one with nature once again and soaked in the vitality around us.</p>
<p>"So, were you born with two tails?" I brushed my fingers through my single fluffy appendage to find any errant pine needles.</p>
<p>"No, I gained my second after I became a…" she paused, her face pinched as she searched for the word. She smirked and cupped her breasts to emphasize their presence. "Grown."</p>
<p>Okay, that <em>kind </em>of made sense?</p>
<p>"Did you just … wake up with it? Or did you have to <em>do</em> stuff to get it? Some people in my family had extra tails. My mother only had one. I'm not sure what they had to do for theirs."</p>
<p>Hu tapped her lip and searched her memories. "My mother had… many. My father had no tails at all, but he was <em>different</em> from you and I." She abruptly laughed at something and then waved her hand to deflect my interest about what had been so funny. "My second tail came to me while I played. I thought I had been poisoned by my partner, and so I killed him."</p>
<p>"I - you <em>what</em>? I don't understand."</p>
<p>"It was very painful. I thought my life was in danger, so I lashed out. I woke up to the ruined mess of a partner and our bed. My mother tried to explain that these moments happen when we have grown." Hu sighed and frowned. "She also reminded me that if I had stopped playing with humans I might not have killed anyone that day. I was lucky it wasn't someone I cared about."</p>
<p>I gawked at her. "You got your second tail because you were <em>playing</em>?"</p>
<p>Hu laughed. "Not just that, I was practicing how to snack. It's more fun when you are <em>playing</em>." She leaned forward suddenly and I tumbled backwards as she crawled over me to press her lips to mine. "It is too bad you and I cannot practice <em>like that</em>."</p>
<p>She pulled back and stared down at me in concern. "Maybe you will never get your second tail because you cannot snack."</p>
<p>I propped myself on an elbow and smirked up at her. Just because I couldn't steal from hapless horny victims the same way as Hu didn't mean I couldn't <em>snack</em>. I'd just have to learn how to be very convincing for my partners to share of their own accord. Or something. "I'm sure I can figure something out." I winked up at her and pulled her back down for another kiss.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She brushed glowing fingertips across my shoulder to give me some of her sunshine and I focused my attempts on sending her light into a pebble I'd picked up. I don't care to admit exactly how long I stared at that pebble before I figured out how to thread some of the light into its time-worn crystalline structure.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes to envision the magic and the tiny stone I wanted it to go to, and nudged it along my arms until I could force it out through my fingertips. Hu suddenly burst into laughter and applause. I glanced down in surprise to see that the little rock had started to glow with tiny sparkles, but it quickly faded back into a dull, useless stone.</p>
<p>She pulled a clouded glass bead from her pouch and showed me what her results looked like. With my regular sight, the small crystal looked normal and felt a little warm to the touch, but when I looked for the energy, I could see it glowing internally like the tiny flame within a paper lantern. It wasn't precisely like the sunshine she shared with me, instead like her inner fire had been tamed and calmed into a warm brown energy stew that hung out in its designated bowl until she got hungry.</p>
<p>This is what she meant by it taking forever. I had to convert my excess energy into something mild and bland so it would stay put and not break free from its confines. It was a stupidly slow process, and the effort to store even small quantities was <em>literally</em> draining.</p>
<p>I was better at storing my energy when I used something more familiar, like an acorn, and I <em>loved</em> my acorns. I'd managed to hang on to about a dozen through all my adventures and costume changes over the last several months, and they served me well, now, as I practiced the new skill of… "Hey, what would you call this?"</p>
<p>"Why does everything need a name? It just <em>is</em>."</p>
<p>I shrugged and continued working on my new skill of <em>making treasures</em>.</p>
<p>During this harsh time of year, the forest seemed more stubborn than I expected plants could possibly be and wouldn't share their reserves no matter how hard I tried to yank energy free. Hu couldn't guide me through this because the sun freely gave its light to everything, and she had no problems stealing energy from whomever she pleased (except me).</p>
<p>The slow trickle coming from the sleeping life around us would be plenty to keep me running, but wouldn't be enough to set aside for later.</p>
<p>A few days after we had started our energy practices, I discovered the key I'd been missing. I had been bored and noticed a weird sensation coming from a particular tree nearby, and so I knelt beside it and focused on what I could feel. The tree was suffering from something that didn't belong, so I reached out with a tiny thread of my energy to try and soothe the patch of angry red. I had no idea what I was doing. I placed my hands on the trunk and tried feeling for the trouble, searching for signs of what to do from the foliage around us.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>I sighed and thumped my forehead against the rough material.</p>
<p>It felt like I was wasting my time. What was I even doing here?</p>
<p>An answering warmth tentatively reached out from the tree. My breath left my chest in a startled laugh at the unexpected reply. I smiled and closed my eyes and focused again on <em>feeling</em>. The patch of angry red had vanished to nearly nothing, and I had no idea what I'd done, <em>but</em> <em>now</em> I could see something new. The flicker of energy from the tree I'd helped was barely noticeable as a slim sense of grey in the darkness that surrounded us. Once I recognized it for what it was, though, the entire forest began to light up in the palest shades of grey like an army of ghostly slivers in the darkness. I stretched my senses out, reaching for the closest entities with touches of my magic to share with the forest surrounding me. Each sliver of grey I brushed answered with a tiny response of life. I could feel these little responses building within my spirit, and still I pushed outwards, stretching myself thin as I reached as far as I could manage. So much life; so much joy! The experience was thrilling.</p>
<p>A very faint noise reached me from far away, like the sound of someone shouting across a hundred miles. I think it may have been my companion, but I <em>hoped</em> it was Kagome, reaching out to me from wherever (whenever) she was. I stretched out my hand toward the void, praying that I might reach her through time.</p>
<p>Warm fingers wrapped like shackles around my wrist and yanked me back into awareness. A hundred thousand pinpricks of magic stabbed me from head to foot, and my joy at newfound discovery collapsed into more pain than I would have believed to be possible. I had been given far too much from the forest around me. I could see Hu above me, and I think she might have been shouting my name, but I could hear nothing over the roaring in my head.</p>
<p>I have no recollection of what happened next.</p>
<p>When I woke, it was late at night with the moon high above us. Hu had cradled my head in her lap as she sat quietly in a grassy clearing, running fingers through my sweat-dampened hair as she hummed a quiet melody. The air was sharp with the chill of winter, but I didn't feel cold anymore.</p>
<p>She did her best to fill in the blanks once I could speak again. At first, I had blindly fumbled for the acorns I had intended to fill with excess energy, but they could only hold a little bit of magic before sprouting into saplings and falling out of my hands to take root in the frozen soil. I guess my grip on how to 'convert' wasn't quite there.</p>
<p>I had writhed and thrashed on the snowy forest floor for much of the afternoon, switching between crying out for people she'd never met and flailing violently as my instincts to survive lashed out against the pain. She had wanted to help, but she'd remembered the agony of accidentally taking the purity and didn't dare attempt it, not even to save my life. Then she could <em>see</em> the changes and was glad she didn't try to stop the magic. The chaos presented by the thousand gifting trees became structure within my flesh and a second tail burst from my backside in an explosion of blood and mangled fabric. When I had finally finished twitching and fell asleep, pale white flowers began to appear from the bloodied snow, turning the small clearing into a vision of spring.</p>
<p>Gods, this was a mess. I had been traveling with and hoping to learn a thing or two from an older fellow kitsune, but we had enough differences and so many unknowns that we'd accidentally gotten into more trouble than either of us would have believed possible. I mean, we might both claim the fox as our <em>animal</em>, but it seemed we only had a few small similarities. I met her eyes, and I'm not sure what she read in my grim expression. I was pretty sure if we kept disregarding our obvious differences, one of us might meet a pretty gruesome accidental death. Twice in this season alone each of us had come close to exactly that: <em>the end.</em></p>
<p>Maybe I was just being overly dramatic. I smiled up at her, still feeling pretty shaken by the experience but thankful that the worst of it seemed to be over. "That sucked."</p>
<p>She laughed. "Do you think if you do it again, you'll get another tail?" She ran her fingers through the pristine fur, visually comparing the variation in color between my old and new. I knew for certain that the forest within reach had given me all it could for now, so it would be impossible to try again while we remained in this place. Reaching out to the foliage around us had become an easy thing, as though the new tail was a physical indication that I'd unlocked some level of magical connection with the forest. I had the vague impression that if I attempted such a stunt again, I wouldn't have such a hard time accepting so many gifts of power, but I wasn't sure how it could be channeled yet. And lastly, the pain was still far too fresh in my memory.</p>
<p>…Maybe in a month or two, after the memory of full-body stabbing and ripping had time to be replaced by something worse. With my current track record, whatever happened next time would probably be both horribly painful <em>and</em> scary.</p>
<p>I shrugged. "You only got one new tail from playing, and I'm sure that was a long time ago."</p>
<p>She pursed her lips and hummed in agreement. "I should have dozens of tails," she snickered.</p>
<p>The story of my life: Shit Goes Crazy Because Shippo Dabbles in Something He Doesn't Understand.</p>
<p>Watch, my next adventure would end up burning down a village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shippo and Hu stumble across the outskirts of a final-battle scenario.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>1506</em>
      </p>
      <p>Looking back at it now, I realize that Hu accompanied me on my fool's errand for much longer than any normal being should have cared. She had become a dependable constant in my life after months of traveling, running, foraging, and sleeping under the stars. She taught me many things I'd never known of or experienced during the years living with our ragtag group of shard hunters. I learned much about myself during that time in my life, and we did our best to stumble through the mysteries of my recently acquired skills.</p>
      <p>You know, in all the years we hunted for those shards, I never really considered how other groups of people in far-away lands might have handled the weird nonsense we had experienced on a near-weekly basis, like epic shard-enhanced battles, crazy immortals bent on vengeance, badguys seeking world domination, angry ghosts, or time-traveling mikos.</p>
      <p>Hu and I came across the very outskirts of such a weird event as we skirted a mountain range. It was around midday, decently windy and not a cloud in the sky, and we both noticed it was getting weirdly dark. We looked up for any sign of disturbance and found the sun being slowly blotted out by a dark mass. This wasn't <em>completely</em> out of the ordinary; Kagome had once explained the concept of an eclipse to me, and it wasn't too difficult to explain the same idea to Hu in a way that she'd understand.</p>
      <p>What made it <em>weird</em> was that when the shadow reached its midpoint and the sun was nothing more than a burning ring of fire in the sky, the wind immediately died down to just a fraction of its previous strength, and the decaying leaves that had been whipping by us in a frenzy now slowly floated by. A bright white rabbit that had been startled from its hiding spot in the snow seemed to be leaping through molasses. Hu and I exchanged a glance, and in curiosity I walked over and carefully picked it up by the back of its neck. Its little gaze eventually slid to me in terror and I could see it begin to move in a new direction <em>just a bit</em> in its slow-motion struggle to escape.</p>
      <p>I put the poor creature down under a nearby bush and walked back to where my partner stood. "Something's definitely wrong here."</p>
      <p>Hu nodded her agreement.</p>
      <p>"Should we go see if we can help?"</p>
      <p>Hu shrugged. "Could be dangerous. I'm not feeling very adventurous today."</p>
      <p>The chill winter temperature noticeably warmed and the ground began to steam, bringing about a thick fog. A shiver wracked my body as an unrecognizable magic crept across my skin. I stepped closer to Hu and muttered, "if we aren't gonna help, we should probably get out of here." Wisps of light began rising from the rapidly thawing ground to float toward the mountaintop. "This is really creepy."</p>
      <p>Hu didn't reply at first as she tilted her head toward something I couldn't detect. "Listen," Hu's voice took on a strange, shivering tone. "Something is calling the dead." I was getting really weirded out. Her eyes began to glow a pale silver as she whispered in growing horror, "My father… his aspect is death. I recognize—" she trailed off. "This voice is saying things that should <em>never</em> be spoken in this realm."</p>
      <p>The ground shifted slightly beneath my feet. I stepped sideways, glancing down at the uneven dirt. The trees were sparse in the foothills, and I could easily see the earth moving in odd lumps here and there as half-rotted things pulled themselves free from shallow graves. A partially-eaten deer with entrails dragging behind it trotted past us. A small pack of what may have been wolves that had been beheaded raced past with patchy fur. The overpowering scent of death and decay oozed around us, and I had to hold back a gag.</p>
      <p>"Okay, if we go hopping into this fray, how are we going to be able to tell who are the good guys? Those dead things might be running to help save the day or they might be a zombie army meant to cause trouble."</p>
      <p>Hu nodded slowly, and the two of us shuddered in unison. "This is disgusting." Then she turned to me with a puzzled expression, "What is zom-bee?"</p>
      <p>I laughed. Kagome's odd references sometimes managed to sneak into my speech, and never failed to lead to interesting questions from the people I met over the years.</p>
      <p>An explosion of light near the peak of one of the mountains pierced the eclipse-darkened sky, startling a flock of living birds into a slow-motion exodus from their perches in the nearby trees. I was terribly curious about what was going on, but we both knew it would be a bad idea with this much unknown magic in the air. We stood at the foot of the mountain for a short while longer, watching the bursts of colored light in the distance. I hoped whatever was going on ended up right for those on the side of good.</p>
      <p>The trouble with having a vague sense of "the future's gonna be okay" is that, <em>yeah</em>, maybe things turn out fine, but was I supposed to help or not help? Was I supposed to poke my nose into all the heroic activities, or stay out of trouble that didn't directly involve me and just bide my time?</p>
      <p>I didn't know enough. I wished I knew <em>more</em>.</p>
      <p>At the same time, I was happy I didn't know enough to cause myself extra trouble. Kagome had <em>known</em> things about human history that had sometimes caused her a great deal of stress. She <em>knew</em> some future leaders we had met on our travels would end up being cruel people. She had the burden of knowing things would happen but that she couldn't <em>and shouldn</em><em>'t</em> interfere.</p>
      <p><em>Should</em> she have interfered? Maybe she went home and discovered she was meant to stop some lunatic and it ended up changing the course of history. My head started to hurt.</p>
      <p>Hu took my hand and tugged my attention away from the light show. I looked into her glowing, worried expression and smiled. "Let's run away," I suggested. She grinned, and maybe I felt a little guilty at abandoning the unknown heroes to their fate, but we ran.</p>
      <p>As our feet flew through the darkened forest away from whatever was going on, my thoughts drifted back to some of the larger battles I had witnessed and participated in during our hunt for the shards. I had told Hu some of these stories, and so when I spoke she understood. "Some of the fights I've seen were great crowds of people and creatures. Hordes of monsters would fly at us from unexpected directions. We could only trust our allies that we'd known ahead of time, because the bad guys would often try to trick us any way they could. Fake friends and allies happened more than once."</p>
      <p>Kagome wanted to believe the best in everyone we met. Sometimes we fell for the ruse, hoping to have a new friend to put the odds more in our favor. Sometimes we ended up prevailing, getting the fake friend to actually become a true ally that had seen how wrong they had been. But not every team of heroes is trusting and willing to believe random strangers wanting to help. We could have easily been attacked by the heroes expecting us to be maligned.</p>
      <p>I really feel like we made the best choice we could by not interfering. And this time, things didn't go crazy because I kept out of stuff I didn't understand, and no villages burned down! The guilt still clung to me, though.</p>
      <p>Bleeding heart syndrome, learned from the best. Thanks, Kagome. :(</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shippo and Hu reach their destination and have to make a decision whether or not to stay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>A few weeks after the weird eclipse encounter —and the world didn't end, by the way, so <em>that</em> was good— we found ourselves approaching another mountain range. There's something amazing about traveling across great distances and noticing the subtle changes in scenery as the flats become hilly, and then suddenly you're in the midst of trees perched precariously on craggy cliffs with barren mountaintops visible in the distance.</p>
<p>We had hopefully passed the 'danger on the way' that we'd been informed about because I wasn't feeling too much like dealing with <em>more</em> trouble after my <em>accident </em>in the forest. The memory of the pain before I'd lost coherence was still pretty fresh. Tail #2 had taken a bit of getting used to, but I <em>guess</em> it had been worth it? At least, I considered it as some kind of badge of honor. I still had no idea what practical advantage there could be to having the extra fluff. If it served to ward off potential enemies —look at all the stuff I can <em>probably</em> do!— then maybe I should just illusion up a bunch of extra tails to appear super scary.</p>
<p>We were decently high in the mountains when we finally spotted the shoreline of what must <em>surely</em> be the aforementioned 'large water.' I was at a loss. I wasn't expecting such a huge body of water to be this high up. More mountains were barely visible at the other end of its frozen surface, which appeared so smooth that it reflected the clear sky above like a massive mirror.</p>
<p>"This lord with the archives should be somewhere on that other side, right?" I muttered, looking over at Hu as she basked in the sunlight.</p>
<p>She hummed a sound of half-hearted agreement. "Maybe. Either way, we will see new things." She grinned at me, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "This land is so beautiful!" She skipped down the rocky slope toward the snowdrifts lining the frozen lake and, without slowing, leapt directly onto a huge patch of ice. She laughed in delight as she slid across the slick surface. An eerie crackling sound echoed throughout the area as the ice sheet reacted to her slight weight and I shuddered in discomfort at the thought of how cold the water below might be.</p>
<p>Once I reached the edge of the lake, I was amazed at the transparency of the ice and relieved to see tiny frozen bubbles far beneath the surface. This place was beyond my comprehension, but did my best to I shake free of my worries.</p>
<p>What's the worst that could happen to a couple of youkai travelers on a lake? I paused, remembering the monstrous thing that nearly ate me one of those times I'd tried a water crossing. I peered out into the frozen depths one last time, hoping that wouldn't be the case again. <em>Surely not.</em></p>
<p>I leapt off the shoreline with a nervous chuckle and slid forward along the ice to meet my frolicking companion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chiran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>We laughed and played like children across the surface of the frozen lake, chasing each other and rolling in the snowdrifts, sliding across slippery patches and making careless leaps over each other to avoid being tackled.</p>
<p>Eventually we reached the northern shore, where a group of youkai guards slid from the concealment of the treeline and surrounded us. They didn't look very happy that we were trespassing, but I think the only reason we weren't attacked outright was due to our absolutely ridiculous approach to the shoreline.</p>
<p>Hu tried speaking several languages at them, but they only responded with glances between one another and somewhat blank looks of suspicion. One motioned with a very sharp halberd that we move, and the two of us followed one of the armored youkai through the deathly silent woods. We were eventually escorted to a small village at the edge of the forest, where one of the guards barked instructions to a scrawny youth that scampered off into the fading afternoon light. About an hour later, we were greeted by a tall, heavily armored captain of sorts that Hu was able to communicate with.</p>
<p>New life goal: learn all the languages.</p>
<p>Hu turned to me. "This is Chiran. He has welcomed us to this land and asked our purpose here. I have told him of our wish to study the archives we believe are here or nearby. He understands our request and has said No."</p>
<p>I was smiling and nodding along with her translation until the <em>No</em>. "What? What does he mean, no?" My fingers found their way into the hair that had just fallen into my eyes and I yanked them sideways in frustration. "Are we supposed to prove ourselves by… by killing a den of pests or run some fetch quests before we can read their books, or do they just not have any?"</p>
<p>Hu looked at me funny, thinking about my words with a frown. She turned to translate my request to Chiran, who laughed loudly and slapped me on the back.</p>
<p>I barely avoided falling face-first into the dirty packed snow at our feet. "Um—"</p>
<p>He laughed again, shaking his head while he spoke his unintelligible reply, and Hu smiled. "He says they do have reading material, and agrees you need to prove yourself first. He says that we will go to meet Baikal Khan, and if you are not eaten, then we will learn what must be done."</p>
<p>"Baikal Khan? Who is that?" I didn't like the idea that we might be eaten by something.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "We can leave in peace right now, but once it is agreed to meet, it is also agreed to be eaten if Baikal Khan so chooses."</p>
<p>Possible knowledge, or the risk of being eaten by some mysterious person/thing? I chewed on my lip. Curiosity is gonna end up being the death of me for sure, one day. I just hoped it would be in like 500 years. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"Chiran said nothing of <em>me</em> being eaten. <em>I</em> don't want to read their books, anyways." She paused, tilting her head back to peer at the setting sun through her eyelashes as she murmured, "and I am too beautiful to be eaten by anything short of a god."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous (but probably true) statement and she laughed before punching me in the arm. "You should not worry, Shippo. Anything that wants to eat you would get indigestion thanks to your favorite person!" I blinked in surprise. That could be entirely possible, but probably another thing I'd never <em>ever</em> want to test out.</p>
<p>Indigestion is not much of a deterrent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>We were led deeper into their territory by Chiran and a selection of guards while the other group left to go back to their patrolling duties. He informed us that we'd been lucky to pass through the southern mountains unharmed. There had been trouble for the last few years with seemingly random attacks by raiders terrorizing the people of their lands. Villagers' homes had been indiscriminately destroyed, scouts left mutilated on paths the farmers frequented, crops and orchards burned in efforts to starve out the population. I glanced at Hu in concern, wondering how such wanton cruelty and destruction had managed to go on for so long. Were the patrols nothing more than for appearances?</p>
<p>We passed by a few small villages connected by well-trodden dirt roads, and occasionally the forested area thinned around small plots of farmland, most of which were covered by a thick layer of snow. I was amazed at the number of humans cohabiting the area with such a wide variety of youkai. Children of both magical and non-magical parents played and laughed around cooking fires. A few looked our way in curiosity, but most of the villagers paid us no attention.</p>
<p>In my youth, I'd seen communities of single types of youkai, like the kitsune community of my childhood—now long-dead—or the mogura clans living in their tunnels. It made sense for those who are <em>similar</em> to stay together.</p>
<p>But <em>this</em> place held such variety! So few faces were alike, and humans interacted freely with magical beings like it was perfectly normal. I'd <em>never</em> seen such co-mingling. It had taken our group <em>years</em> to convince the humans in Kaede's village that we weren't a threat. This kind of cohabitation, tucked away and protected in the mountains, must have taken decades to nurture. "This is … kind of amazing."</p>
<p>Hu nodded in agreement. "In all my travels, I've never seen such harmony."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Khan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I didn't realize we had reached the main part of the region's stronghold until we'd passed a short wall that surrounded a bricked courtyard swept clean of the clinging snow. I guess towering walls won't do much to provide protection if part of your population can jump higher than the treetops.</p>
      <p>As Chiran led us toward a large building ahead, we passed a variety of differently sized structures that were connected by covered wooden platforms. A few guards walked across the empty space as a female lit small lanterns.</p>
      <p>The buildings we'd seen in the community so far seemed to be an eclectic mix of construction and decorative styles, combining thick logs and wooden planks, clay bricks, stucco, bamboo, woven grass, and even a scattering of paper walls. This place was <em>so weird</em>. It might make sense to have all of these styles coming together at a crossroads between large cities, in a valley or well-traveled mountain pass, but this place seemed so out of the way, high in the mountains, and no sign of any major roads or paths on our journey here.</p>
      <p>Chiran pulled open a set of rather large double doors and ushered us through an antechamber past a few posted guards. We were guided through another door and entered what seemed to be a great hall lined by a dozen thick wooden beams. A few sticks of a subtle incense burned near the doorway made me sneeze, and I was alarmed at the realization that I couldn't smell anything other than the incense, not even Hu standing directly beside me. Nervous at too many unknowns and the threat of being eaten, I immediately sought out any potential exits. A few tiny windows lined the walls just below the ceiling some thirty feet overhead. (I could <em>probably</em> fit through, especially if I transformed into something smaller.)</p>
      <p>A tall, imposing male lounged upon an unadorned wooden throne set upon a dais at the far end of the hall, flanked by a single guard and a mysterious hooded figure.</p>
      <p>Hu stared for a moment and then promptly knelt, dragging me down with her. I clearly heard her mutter, "<em>this one</em> could eat me."</p>
      <p>I gaped at her. Either she meant something <em>very dirty</em> or she had sensed something that I hadn't.</p>
      <p>Baikal Khan had an almost ordinary appearance at a glance: dark eyes, dark hair pulled back from his face, a mustache adorned with a few metal loops that led into a very tidy beard arranged neatly with a more metal loops below his chin, and skin just a shade darker than Hu's.</p>
      <p>Yet for all his basic simplicity, something magnificent and overwhelming lurked just out of sight. A tint of teal touched his features, and as he stared at us, I realized his eyes were like the impossibly dark blue waters that I couldn't quite see beneath the thick ice. His youki flooded the meeting hall freely, and I felt it pressing against us, oppressive and cold like the depths of the massive lake.</p>
      <p>Chiran briefly spoke with the khan, gesturing in our direction. The hooded figure standing next to his seat leaned over to speak quietly and I blinked in confusion at the strange way they bent beneath the concealing robes that fell to the floor.</p>
      <p>"Can you understand any of that?" I asked Hu, my gaze trying to make sense of the strangeness of the scene before us. She shook her head.</p>
      <p>The khan gestured at the soldier by his side, who picked up a tray with a collection of tiny steaming cups from a narrow table behind them.</p>
      <p>The soldier was a dark, willowy male with thick braids tied to the top of his head. He approached us with a placid smile and handed the first cup to Hu, and then turned to hand me mine. Out of politeness I accepted the tiny cup from the soldier's hand and our fingers brushed.</p>
      <p>He had a strange magic that I could only detect once we'd touched, and my interest was piqued. It felt <em>fuzzy</em>, like the poof of white seed fluff that came after the flowers were done looking pretty. I blinked at him as he stepped toward the dais with his tray for the others to take their tiny cups.</p>
      <p>(I wasn't sure I wanted to risk taking a sip from my cup, so I didn't.)</p>
      <p>A few minutes later they reached their decision. Hu translated Chiran's words. "The khan has decided to not eat you, and has also agreed to allow access to the archives, under a condition."</p>
      <p>I was thankful to not be on the upcoming menu, but <em>conditional</em> gifts have never been anything but trouble.</p>
      <p>"To be allowed access to the people's history and archives, you must be part of the people."</p>
      <p>Ok, this still sounded like I was going to be on the menu.</p>
      <p>"They say you can find your place amongst them should you offer ten summers of service to the lands."</p>
      <p>Ten <em>years</em>? Of service?</p>
      <p>I turned to stare at her in disbelief. "What do they mean?"</p>
      <p>Sweeping floors? Emptying some lazy person's chamber pot? Pouring tea for nobles at fancy parties?</p>
      <p>Hu spoke more with Chiran to get additional details. I stared up at the lord and the strange hooded figure. Most of their face was hidden from sight, but I caught a flash of dark blue glowing eyes as they peered out of the folds of the concealing hood at me.</p>
      <p>"He says you will train to become a guardian of the lands. They need help against the troublemakers that have been causing them grief, and warriors with new skills can be very valuable."</p>
      <p>My eyebrows rose in interest. Training from foreign youkai warriors? This had just as much promise than poking through some dusty old tomes that may or may not contain useful information.</p>
      <p>I turned to stare at her, chewing my lip in consideration. "This sounds like a pretty good idea, at least the training part. But I dunno if these are the types of people I'd want to promise to help for ten years. What if they turn out to be the badguys?" Then I realized how she'd worded her translations. "Are you leaving once I make my decision?"</p>
      <p>She shrugged. "I might stay to make sure you don't get into trouble." She tweaked my nose with a fingertip. "But you are right, we know nothing of these people."</p>
      <p>She turned to Chiran and spoke a bit longer, motioning between the two of us. He nodded and translated the request to the khan, who nodded once to signal his approval. "They agree to let us stay as guests to learn more about their lands and people before making a decision." Chiran smirked and added on an aside before he turned to escort us from the hall. Hu laughed and said, "The khan might still decide to eat you if you cause mischief."</p>
      <p>I glanced back at the khan still sitting at the other end of the room. He smiled slowly, his mouth spreading unnaturally wide to expose rows of scary sharp teeth. I gulped and mentally pushed my growing pile of tricks off the 'cannot wait to try this one out' table.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tapestry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a few weeks of staying as guests of the community, Shippo begins to understand what he's really looking for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>We spent some time in and around the great hall. It was a simple design with long halls and tall rooms, built for general comfort of a magical people —many of whom literally grew fur— that had no real need for mortal shelter. I didn't <em>like</em> hanging out in the snow for weeks on end, but I could. Life was simply more pleasant with a roof overhead and a fire to warm the air.</p>
<p>A few tapestries hung from the roof's support beams over the entrance. They were decorated in strange shapes that looked like they could be letters, circling a stylized dragon. The commander of the khan's forces, Chiran, happened to walk by on one of the days I was staring at the shapes in concentration. Hu was nearby, sipping a warm drink with a look of pleasure. I pointed at it and gave him a questioning glance, hoping he'd get the hint. Hu translated, "Together we keep the balance for peace and prosperity."</p>
<p>Chiran humored me and repeated each of those words in their mysterious language as he indicated which symbols meant what. I was well on my way to becoming a multi-lingual <em>master</em>. Well, I mean, you have to start somewhere.</p>
<p>May as well be the community motto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Normal Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>Life in the village around the keep was pretty normal, but we had arrived during the winter. Given its remoteness, I really couldn't understand what the draw was to live in such a place.</p>
<p>It was cold.</p>
<p>And bleak.</p>
<p>And there wasn't nearly enough sunshine.</p>
<p><em>And</em> <em>it was</em> <em>cold</em>.</p>
<p>A few guards were posted throughout the area to keep an eye on things (probably to make sure strangers like us didn't cause trouble). People cooked meals for friends and family. Various artisans worked on their crafts creating clothing, baskets, fishing tools, and pretty trinkets. Children ran through the well-trodden streets, playing or transporting messages and goods between households and shops.</p>
<p>The youkai living here were of many varieties. While some types were familiar to me, most were completely foreign. (Somewhat surprisingly, there were no other kitsune living here.)</p>
<p>The people living around the keep weren't all youkai, either. I'd been surprised by the humans living freely with youkai in the outer villages, but seeing that same equality around the khan's household seemed to indicate that these people truly valued balance.</p>
<p>I could spot no one that seemed poor or suffering. "This place seems too…" I paused, making room for a few children —one of which appeared to be half-human— that scampered between us. "…just a little <em>too</em> perfect. They must be hiding something, don't you think?"</p>
<p>My companion hummed, "Maybe."</p>
<p>Late winter would normally mean subsisting on foods set aside in storage, but it appeared that some of the residents had skills suited to cultivating off-season produce. An orchard just outside the keep was green and ripe with low-hanging fruit despite the freeze still gripping the land.</p>
<p>A small group of children with baskets dutifully collected any fruits within reach and brought them back to an elder overseeing their efforts.</p>
<p>"Aside from a few oddities here, most of the villages we passed earlier seemed pretty normal. I wonder why they're being bothered by raiders."</p>
<p>"Others want what they do not have. These trees are a good example, they're like a treasure during this time of year."</p>
<p>I guessed that made sense, but I'd never been much for the thieving.</p>
<p>Something didn't seem right, though. If they were just wanting to steal stuff, then why would the bad guys terrorize the little folk and set their fields and homes on fire?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>We were given separate guest quarters in an outer home. Hu and I still enjoyed playing, but she also wanted to sample the energies of her playmates —and I wasn't very safe candidate for that— so we didn't spend as many nights together anymore. More than once, I had to turn down her invitations to join in with her selected partner(s).</p>
<p>(I was vaguely interested in what she could possibly have in mind to do with more than one person, but not <em>that </em>curious. <em>Yet.</em>)</p>
<p>She cornered me one morning after I had turned her down again. "You are <em>broken</em>," she stated, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"What? How am I broken?" (Well, 'how <em>else</em> am I broken' might have been a more accurate question.)</p>
<p>She pointed at a pretty female that carried a basket of colorful cloth some distance away. "Look at that girl, isn't she sweet?"</p>
<p>I shrugged, "Sure. She's cute."</p>
<p>"Aren't you interested in talking to her, getting to know her? Playing?"</p>
<p>"Well, first of all, I don't know the languages here to talk about anything. And second, it's kinda hard to get to know someone well enough to play with them if you can't talk to them!"</p>
<p>"See, <em>this </em>is why you are broken. Surely you know how to make friends. There is no need to talk to <em>play:</em> you can communicate with flowers, with your smiles and your eyes, with the sounds you make, and you use this," she tapped my nose, "to understand their reactions. You forget who you are. You must talk to these people to learn their language. You can't just <em>watch</em> every day and expect to make progress." I nodded at her assessments, but I really didn't know where to start.</p>
<p>"And how about him?" She pointed at a taller male across the courtyard. He looked bear-like, brawny and wide with dark hair and eyes. His massive claws delicately stripped the bark from a narrow trunk before dropping the thin pieces into a large basket at his side.</p>
<p>He glanced up, caught us looking in his direction, and flashed us a crooked, toothy grin. "Yeah, he's …uh… cute." Cute was probably the wrong word, but I doubted the bear-guy would have understood even <em>if</em> he heard us talking.</p>
<p>"Go, make friends, learn something new. Learn the words, learn if these people are worth helping. Find others to play with. And use your damned nose!" Bear-guy waved at me and beckoned, and Hu happily shoved me in his direction.</p>
<p>He pointed at me and asked, "Shippo?" with a raised eyebrow. I nodded. We'd only been in town for a few days but everyone seemed to know who we were already. He pointed to himself and grinned, "Berke." I got my hair ruffled at least a dozen times that afternoon, but at least I learned a lot of new words. He was stripping bark to use in a tea that helped with pain.</p>
<p>How convenient, my first friend in the community was the medicine man.</p>
<p>I was invited to have dinner with him and a few of his friends. Based on their gestures and raucous laughter, I'm sure I was teased in at least three languages that evening, but I learned a few —likely inappropriate— new phrases. One of Berke's youkai friends, a smallish fuzzy fellow that didn't say much and no one had bothered to introduce, curled against my side and pillowed his head on my tails to doze off. The fire dwindled down and the humans wandered off to their homes, but Berke and I stayed put to watch the stars in peace, and his arm slid around my shoulder. (Turns out he's a serial cuddler.)</p>
<p>It was nice, and I felt at peace.</p>
<p>One day, I'll write my first volume of sonnets, <em>The Fox, The Bear, and His Otter</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Judgment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>The community was invited to the great hall whenever the khan had to pass judgment over disagreements or the <em>very</em> rare occasion of a crime. Hu and I attended a few of these and I was pretty impressed at the efficiency of the entire affair.</p>
<p>The same dark-skinned guard that served us tea on that first day was almost always who escorted the petitioner. They'd explain their problem, the khan would consider for a brief moment, and he'd pass down his decree.</p>
<p>The khan seemed to just <em>know </em>when someone was lying or when something was fishy. I mean, I'm pretty sure that with enough experience I'd be able to smell when someone was trying to be deceitful, but this was at great distance with scents muddled up by those dang burning incense sticks they liked to stick next to the doors.</p>
<p>I <em>was </em>pretty impressed with the khan's fairness and knowledge. He seemed to make a pretty good leader. The community really seemed to like him, too. <em>Honestly</em> liked him, not that kind of oppressed fear where people pretend to like and respect the person in charge even though they're secretly —or not so secretly— a bastard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>Warriors of all types and ages practiced their strange and highly varied techniques in a few designated yards: an empty dirt field, a heavily forested area, a wide section of river that the trainees kept clear of ice.</p>
<p>I requested to accompany a patrol and was granted permission, but only after the patrol's squad leader put me through the paces of one of their training routines to ensure I wouldn't be a liability to the others. They taught me a series of hand signals that patrols used while on the move to convey instructions without speaking. That was kind of convenient, as I wouldn't be able to understand anything they said while we were out.</p>
<p>I packed a few supplies for a week of fast-paced observation, and we were off. I raced with the rest of the squad along treetops, over the fields, to the edge of the massive lake, and through ice-rimmed caverns that were tucked out of sight. I watched as they observed the villages for signs of distress, checked the fields for damage, scented trails for trespass, and spoke at length with a random assortment of humans and youkai along the circular route.</p>
<p>It was exhilarating, and it felt <em>right</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You know, we haven't even gotten to see their library yet. What if they just have a bunch of shit books and nothing helpful?"</p>
<p>Our patrol had returned earlier in the day, and as soon as the captain had given the group their orders for the week, they scattered to do whatever and I leapt off to find out what Hu was up to. She lounged under a tree, idly weaving dried plant fibers together.</p>
<p>"Do you truly think that the value of this place will be in their writings?" She flipped her work over and tucked a stray piece under an edge before glancing up at me. "This place is a wealth of living, breathing information, in the people and their cultures, their way of life, the <em>community</em>."</p>
<p>I plopped down beside her and sighed. "Yeah. But ten years? I don't think I'd expected to be away for that long. I'm going to want to visit home again, and I hope that this agreement isn't something I regret."</p>
<p>"Shippo, why did you leave home?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to find my family and learn more about who I am."</p>
<p>She turned her glittering sunshine smile on me. "There are many ways to learn more about yourself. Maybe you'll find your knowledge in a book. But simply living is the way most of us grow. Every person you meet, every sight you see, every life you save? It all makes up who we are, and without it, we are nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>After we'd lived amongst the people for a few weeks, I felt like I was ready to announce our decision to stay. Chiran made arrangements, and a small group of guards and some residents we'd met crowded into the great hall. The khan sat in his chair on the dais, flanked as usual by the dark-skinned soldier and the weird hooded figure.</p>
<p>The khan allowed me to ask questions (<em>within reason</em>) before our acceptance, so I stepped forward and knelt, looking up at the community's leader with interest.</p>
<p>"Baikal Khan, do you <em>really</em> believe in your motto, in balance and peace?"</p>
<p>When he heard my translated question, a confused smile crept across his face. "Why would we not believe? This is the way."</p>
<p>"But if there is to be balance and peace, why are raiders still hurting the people? Why have they not been stopped, yet?"</p>
<p>The khan's displeasure rippled through the room like an earthquake deep below the surface, barely sensed but with the potential to be highly destructive.</p>
<p>Chiran answered the question. "We have increased the frequency of patrols. There have been no witnesses that can point us in the right direction. Scents have been impossible to track. We have no clues with which to work."</p>
<p>My eyes narrowed in contemplation. This was something that needed to be resolved before it got much worse. Perhaps they weren't looking for the <em>right</em> clues.</p>
<p>I agreed to serve, but under one condition of my own. The khan laughed at my declaration, because my agreement to serve had originally been what would grant me access to their archives.</p>
<p>Hu had made me realize that I didn't care so much about books that might be available. What ultimately mattered to me was ensuring that I serve for the <em>right reasons</em>. I told them I'd only agree and remain part of their people so long as I served to protect those weaker than myself, and not for power or glory. I would learn and grow with them during my stay.</p>
<p>The commander agreed with my declaration. "A guard is only as good as the love he has for his people." Without that respect for the cause, my presence would be of no use to them.</p>
<p>"And if someone breaks a vow to the community?" I couldn't figure out how they kept their soldiers from running away after hearing so many stories of mutilated scouts.</p>
<p>The khan smiled that ominous shudder-inducing toothy grin again, and I had to wonder if he was the reason this community had a dragon on their banners. He spread his hands wide and tilted his head to the side, allowing his blue-black hair to spill over a shoulder as his youki spread throughout the room.</p>
<p>Chiran said, "Breaking a vow upsets the balance, and we do what we must to maintain the balance." Maybe the khan really <em>did </em>eat the rule-breakers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ceremony to induct new members of the guard was some interesting ritual combination of body painting and youki transfer. The dark-skinned guard standing next to the khan stepped down from his spot and collected a tray from a female in simple robes that stood nearby.</p>
<p>I had learned <em>just </em>enough of the language to understand his words as he approached Hu. "I am Kiapo, and we welcome you to our home." He carefully outlined some marks on the skin over her breastbone with a dark blue paint. I recognized the symbols from the tapestries that lined the keep's entrance. He finished with Hu's, then he turned to me and dipped his fingertips in the small pot of paint to repeat the pattern.</p>
<p>The vague sensation of his fuzzy magic crept along my skin, tasting my aura and sussing out my intentions. My lips curled in amusement. '<em>So that</em><em>'s how he does it.</em>' If the khan was using Kiapo to figure people out with just a touch, then it would be a very quick way to decide who told the truth, who really deserved punishment, and who might make a good addition to the team.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and focused on feeling, allowing my attentions to drift away from what we can see and hear, and fell into those loops and wisps of magic that cling to every living thing. Kiapo's magic looked as fuzzy as it felt, with tiny tendrils of fluff that poofed out to sink into the quiet recesses of my spirit. The more time he took touching me, the more he likely picked up. Could he read minds?</p>
<p>The fingertips efficiently tracing paint along my chest slowed and took on a more intentional pace, as though instead of marking me with the community pattern, he was just caressing the skin. I peeked through my lashes at his expression and caught the slightest hint of a smile on his lips before he placed one last swipe and stepped away from us.</p>
<p>I briefly considered what it might be like to <em>play</em> with that one before the rather imposing khan stepped forward and blocked my view.</p>
<p>The khan spoke the community's phrase and then waited for Hu to do the same. As she did, he pricked his fingertip with a claw, made a tiny cut in the center of her painted pattern and touched his blood to hers. She gasped, staring up into his face for a moment before she knelt with an arm crossed over her chest in a sign of respect.</p>
<p>He turned to me and repeated the same actions. The khan's youki struck like a lightning bolt, zipping through my chest and sucking the air from my lungs. The sensation pulsed outward from me and I could briefly sense each member of the community as they lit up around us in the resulting shockwave of power. I knelt and made the same salute as Hu, wondering if she'd had the same reaction to the ceremony.</p>
<p>The khan laughed and slapped us both on the shoulder before pulling us to our feet. Cheers erupted around the room and one of the guards brought us some celebratory drinks. I was a little <em>less</em> suspicious of this handout and took a sip, peering around the khan at Kiapo. A slow smile spread across his lips once he noticed me looking, but then he turned his attention to another person standing in the hall and I wasn't sure what to think. I was terribly curious about getting another sample of his fuzzy magic, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Angara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>Upon completion of the ceremony, the hooded figure standing on the dais clapped once in celebration, pushed back the concealing hood to reveal a very young girl with dark blue-black hair. She picked up the end of her long robes to hop off a tall stool hidden beneath her over-sized outfit.</p>
<p>I laughed in surprise. I knew I was a perfect example of appearances being deceiving, but I doubted this girl had been around even <em>half</em> as long as I had. "Angara," she pointed to herself, smiling in welcome as she approached us.</p>
<p>Chiran spoke. Hu was getting annoyed with translating everything for me, but I was getting better at picking up the words. "Angara is Baikal Khan's daughter. She is still learning how to control her abilities. Do not touch her, or there might be an accident."</p>
<p>"Accident? I wonder what kind?" I briefly imagined people bursting into flame or melting into puddles, or maybe being turned inside out to end up in a squishy pile of blood and guts in the middle of the meeting hall.</p>
<p>Hu asked for more information, and the awkward laugh and <em>blush</em> that graced the commander's cheeks told us plenty without him explaining further. Whatever it was, it was likely hilariously bad and I didn't want to experience <em>that</em> firsthand.</p>
<p>The little girl beamed up at me with open curiosity. Chiran cleared his throat before adding on one last sentence, "Angara wishes to practice on you."</p>
<p>'<em>What</em>.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Gatai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our lives are just a series of moments</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>I was introduced to my new mentor, Gatai, a fire elemental and leader of a patrol group. I had many questions about my new squad and their expectations of me, but mostly I wondered why they'd assign me to a<em> fire elemental?</em> I mean maybe it made a tiny bit of sense, because I have a pretty cool liquid fire attack that I can use to set things ablaze and my foxfire which…<em>kind</em> of burns and is pretty bright, but…</p>
<p><em>oh</em>.</p>
<p>I guess I barely knew anything about my fire attacks, and this guy was gonna try to teach me some stuff. (I often worried about accidentally burning down villages.) Was it serendipitous, or did they know <em>way more</em> than we'd told them? I hadn't used any of my magic since we'd arrived.</p>
<p>Gatai was barely as tall as my shoulder and had short red hair that spiked naturally in every direction. The first day of my lessons, and well before I could understand anything he said, he brought me to the center of a flat practice yard and showed me a quick display of his fire skills. I was briefly dazzled by the smaller male's arsenal of flaming attacks. He stopped after a few minutes and tucked his hands behind his back as a fluttering of ashes fell in a perfect circle around him.</p>
<p>He lifted his eyebrows in question and gestured with a hand, and I figured either he meant for me to repeat everything he had just done (unlikely) or show off what I could do (more likely). I grimaced and conjured a handful of foxfire. (It was lame.) I showed how super tiny I could make it! (That was also lame.) I focused on my hand for a moment—this was much easier when lives were in danger and I needed to destroy some stuff <em>or else</em>—to get the blue liquid to start, and then I flung my hand at a practice target nearby, watching as the liquid burst into flame that quickly reduced the straw figure into ash.</p>
<p>Gatai nodded and reached out for my still-dripping hand to examine my claws. After he released it, he pressed his palm to my chest and I could feel the burning tendrils of his magic as he poked around for clues. He nodded, looking distant for a few moments before shrugging in resignation. He then promptly <em>whapped</em> me on the head with a wooden stick I hadn't noticed before.</p>
<p>Learning under Gatai was a messy affair. He lit <em>at least</em> a dozen sets of my clothes on fire. He constantly tried to hit me with that wooden stick he liked to carry around. He seemed to enjoy catching me unawares, and I often found myself tackled, flipped, or tripped in the most absurd places, like during meals, at the hot spring, and once while I carried a humongous container of a <em>highly pigmented dye</em> I had been asked to deliver to the weaver to use on her yarn. (I was purple for a week.)</p>
<p>I attempted to retaliate against his unorthodox training methods with some mischief of my own, but somehow—<em>impossibly</em>—he could always tell when I was coming. (<em>urge to chew ears</em><em>… </em><strong><em>rising</em></strong>)</p>
<p>I was thankful for the combat lessons I'd received from Sango, which seemed like forever ago, now. Had it only been one year since I'd left? Gatai built on what I had learned in the past, honing my flexibility and reaction times and encouraging me to let loose with my fire as often as possible. Apparently, he thought the best way to gain control over something was to use it <em>all the time</em>.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, constantly creating fire attacks during training ate up most of my energy, and I ended up needing a lot of naps.</p>
<p>Berke, the cuddly bear that he was, enjoyed hosting a sleepy kitsune.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Accidents happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>Angara wanting to practice on me wasn't half as horrible as I'd imagined. When Gatai wasn't busy beating on me or insisting I set another practice target on fire, Angara and I would occupy an empty room, sitting across from each other with our legs crossed and eyes closed.</p>
<p>The language barrier quickly proved to be insurmountable, and so our practice (or whatever Angara was actually doing) became <em>language</em> studies, first. I felt confident that the words I learned from Angara would <em>probably</em> not offend the majority of the population. And she didn't just want to teach me her language, she wanted to learn the words I spoke, too. Trading knowledge with a kid was right up my alley.</p>
<p>And such a cute kid she was, too. One flutter of those eyelashes around her huge, glowing blue eyes, and she probably had everyone in the community wrapped around her little finger.</p>
<p>Angara had been fascinated by what she could sense regarding my magic. (It turned out that <em>she</em> was the reason why I had been assigned to a fire elemental for lessons.) Most magical beings she'd encountered in their community were generally of one or two natures from their parents. But Angara had seen several threads of magic within me, and between the excited questions she had peppered her father and his subsequent discussions with Chiran, I'd been selected as a good candidate for growing and understanding her abilities. Plus, if she ended up actually turning me into kitsune-goo, no huge loss to the community, right?</p>
<p>It took quite a few weeks before we could understand enough of each other to have much conversation. I did, however, learn random things like her favorite food was the tiny red berries that grew from branches draped exactly <em>this </em>high off the ground. She frequently had some in her pockets and demonstrated so I'd know where to find them for her in the future, <em>just in case</em>. (And also to never remark upon her height—or lack of—because it was apparently a very sore spot. Kids.)</p>
<p>"Where's your mother?" I managed to ask her one day.</p>
<p>She was very quiet. "She died."</p>
<p>"My mom disappeared," I said. We didn't say much for a little bit afterwards as we both thought about our losses.</p>
<p>Suddenly inspired, I smiled and touched my fingertips to my forehead, thinking hard about what I could remember of my mother's features. My visible form shuddered and shifted into an illusion of her from one of my last memories.</p>
<p>Discarding her sadness like the easily distracted young girl she was, Angara clapped with a sudden thrill and leaned forward, staring at my temporary features with glistening eyes. I thought she might burst into tears, and then she reached out to touch.</p>
<p>I had forgotten Chiran's warning.</p>
<p>Her youki was like a barbed hook at the end of a fishing string, piercing through my illusion to rip a new facet to the surface. The initial sensation felt as though she'd flipped my magic inside out, but then the strangeness passed and suddenly she was sobbing hysterically in my arms.</p>
<p>The guards posted outside the room burst through the doorway and, upon seeing their princess in some serious distress and apparently <em>me being the cause,</em> I got sharp weapons stuck in me until they could pry her loose. In hindsight, I should have fought back, but when those I had thought to be allies <em>attacked, </em>the only thing I could think to do was put the small girl clinging to me out of their immediate reach.</p>
<p>It probably hadn't helped my case that I didn't look anything like the male they'd grown used to seeing each afternoon.</p>
<p>Blood gushed everywhere, especially from the nasty wound in my neck which I could no longer staunch with my hands thanks to the guard restraining me. Angara understandably became even more upset. The screaming of a frightened child can be the <em>worst</em>.</p>
<p>When Chiran rushed into the room a few moments later, it was to a scene of absolute chaos. He froze when he saw me and his eyes searched my heavily bleeding form for the briefest of moments before he managed to pull himself together. He turned to Angara to ask her a series of quick and pointed questions, and though she was barely coherent around her crying mess, he managed to get enough information to understand what had happened and immediately called off the guards. I crumpled to the floor, still a little shocked at their violently quick reaction. A healer was called as a few helpful hands put pressure on my wounds.</p>
<p>After she calmed a bit further, she tried to tell me what had happened, but I had mostly pieced it together despite my extreme blood loss. What I could see of my newest outfit was not anything I'd ever seen my mother wear before, and the mass of nearly black hair that fell in wild, blood-soaked waves around my face nearly blocked my view of anything else in the room. She'd seen the thread of my illusion and wanted to see her mother's likeness, too.</p>
<p>Instead of a favorite memory, though, she'd dredged up the last time she'd seen her mother as she'd wasted away in a sickbed. I probably looked horrendous. I released the illusion on the spot, shuddering as the twisted, unfamiliar alignment of my magic settled back the way it belonged.</p>
<p>Angara practiced with my illusions for the next few weeks, using the images she could conjure with my power to help us with the exchange of our languages. She had to touch me to make the illusion appear, but then she would be free to walk around and poke at the results from every angle. The more she manipulated my magic, the more I understood what I could do.</p>
<p>Angara's ability was pretty wild. Alone, she didn't have much power or strength, but she could see other people's basic elements. She was still learning, though, and needed some kind of starting point to grasp, and then she could use that anchor to manipulate an ability in new and unexpected ways, apparently only limited by her imagination. Anything I knew how to <em>kind</em> of do, she took the hint and ran with it.</p>
<p>The day she figured out that my illusions could be used on other people, she turned some aspect of the magic in a direction I had forgotten about and made herself invisible, then proceeded to terrorize the community with practical jokes.</p>
<p>I was flabbergasted. I thought I needed fancy sutras to ever pull that off again. Apparently <em>not.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Distraction leads to mistakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>Our squad went out on a patrol one week per month. The first few outings were fast-paced and uneventful, and I learned about the scents I should expect, the trails generally used, the best vantage points, and burrows for larger animals that could potentially be exploited. Ice-encrusted caves littered the rocky shoreline, and as long as the lake remained frozen over, it was too easy for troublemakers to quickly trespass if a patrol wasn't within range.</p>
<p>Spring <em>finally </em>rolled through by my third patrol. One of our group stayed back at the keep because his mate had just gone into labor with their first child, and Kiapo somehow convinced the khan to let him stretch his legs with us. I hadn't seen much of Kiapo thanks to all the training with Gatai and practice sessions with Angara, so having him along for the patrol started out pretty fun. He was a playful showoff, flush with silent flips and leaps and absolute exuberance at being outside the protective walls of the community. I got the impression he didn't often stray far from the keep.</p>
<p>At first, Gatai seemed pretty happy to have him along with his quick reflexes, impressive acrobatics, and skills with his throwing knives. After about a day on the trails, though, it became apparent that Kiapo had something <em>other</em> than guarding the lands on his mind. He was very touchy whenever he had a chance, and he was fixated with my tails.</p>
<p>They're <em>pretty</em> sensitive, which is sometimes a very nice thing, but not so much when we're supposed to be paying attention to our surroundings.</p>
<p>I mean, we should have seen it coming. Gatai had just turned to scowl at us for our lack of focus when an arrow zipped through the silence, embedding deep into Kiapo's shoulder. He grunted and fell back with the impact, but he was quick to get back on his feet.</p>
<p>My hand shot out to make him hold back, and I knew from the angle of the arrow shaft where this attack had likely originated just in time to hear the telltale creak of a bow pulled taut. At the next nearly inaudible twang of a bow string, I was ready.</p>
<p>I spotted the assailant high up in the branches overhead, and he had a buddy in a neighboring tree that was readying his own arrow. I wasn't good enough to catch arrows out of midair (yet), so I did the next best thing and threw up a hand with foxfire flaring to ward off the danger heading our way.</p>
<p>I have no idea how it <em>actually</em> happened, but a flimsy barrier snapped up to protect my teammate. It was a shitty barrier but it worked just long enough to repel the next three arrows. They caught fire as they harmlessly bounced off and dropped to the forest floor.</p>
<p>I turned to snatch Kiapo from his spot behind me and leapt up into the treetops to gain a better vantage as well as cover and concealment amongst the random scattering of budding branches.</p>
<p>Gatai and the other two of my squad mates immediately went on the offensive once I'd taken over guarding our injured tag-along. The group that had thought to ambush us were surprised by the quick defensive response and were overcome with minimal effort. I was a little unimpressed. Their three against our five, even <em>with</em> the advantage of surprise, wasn't the best odds. What the heck could inspire a tiny team of troublemakers to engage in violence like that?</p>
<p>One survived the counterattack to be sent back for questioning once we reached the next checkpoint. No new clues. The prisoner couldn't be forced to talk, but also didn't seem to have a completely functioning brain. The squad was pretty sure they hadn't bonked him too hard, and plus he was a youkai. Healing from injuries should be no big deal. Even Kiapo was recovered from his arrow to the shoulder within the next day and finished out the patrol with us. Things weren't adding up.</p>
<p>Regardless of us catching one of the raiders, the khan was <em>very</em> displeased that a trusted and valuable member of his command had behaved in such a reckless manner resulting in an unnecessary injury.</p>
<p>He decided the best rectification for such a slip would be more thorough training exercises for anyone not currently on patrol. Kiapo was <em>not</em> very popular for the next few months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The simple things in life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1506</em>
</p>
<p>Angara flicked her rod and the hooked bait quietly slipped into the water a short distance away. We both watched as it sunk and then drifted toward us, catching the attention of a few hungry fish. I rubbed the tips of two fingers against my thumb, focusing on the largest of the fish. Right before it nibbled at the bait, my finger flicked toward it. A small flaming projectile shot forward, zipping through the shallow water in a line of bubbles and burned a hole straight through the fish. It broke the surface of the water after a moment, the edges of the burn sizzling audibly. The other fish had made a hasty retreat. Angara glared at me.</p>
<p>"What? I need the practice, too."</p>
<p>Scowling, she set down her fishing pole and crossed her arms. "You have plenty of opportunity to practice with Gatai. You're just showing off." I shrugged. I still enjoyed being a bit of a nuisance, especially when it was an easy opportunity for harmless fun. Her eyes narrowed right before her hand flashed out to snag my wrist. She fished around in my magic until she caught hold of my vaguely-there barrier and pulled it out of me.</p>
<p>This small child was so unnerving sometimes, not only how unnatural it felt when her magic twisted mine outside of my control, but also how much more familiar she was with <em>my </em>energies.</p>
<p>A flickering blue barrier bubbled around us, its default setting to provide protection around the user. Her entire body twitched as she forced her control over the placement and size, and I watched in fascination as she nudged it away from us, out over the water, to <em>just</em> envelop the dead fish bobbing away with the current.</p>
<p>She made a fist in front of her and I could sense her strain as she solidified the surface tension and then lifted the bubble from the water. It rose like a floating glass bowl, sloshing its contents as it moved. She dragged it through the air toward us, and just as it was nearly close enough for me to reach out and snatch the fish, she dropped the entire freezing wet contents in my lap.</p>
<p>"What?" She laughed as I blinked at her in surprise. "I need the practice, too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Day Death Came to the Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poking through the archives turns up interesting information, but not the kind Shippo had expected to find</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1510</em>
</p>
<p>"Look at these lineage notes! There are dozens of family branches I had no idea existed!" My excitement was immense. "Spirit, forest, shadow—" I paused and stared at Hu in amazement. "Are you half shadow kitsune?"</p>
<p>Hu tilted her head in confusion. "No, why do you think such a thing?"</p>
<p>"Because you're so dark!"</p>
<p>Hu rolled her eyes. "No, I am not <em>shadow</em>. Your coloring should have no bearing on what you can and cannot do. Only what's in here," she paused to poke first at my chest, then tapped my forehead, "and here. I <em>told</em> you, my father was death. He was not like us; he was something very <em>different</em>. His magic was unlike anything I've seen elsewhere. We are more like my mother. She was of the sun."</p>
<p>I skimmed more family branch descriptions. "Golden kitsune? Yellow hair, pale skin, favors sources of illuminating energy like sunlight, fire, or lightning."</p>
<p>Hu smirked. "Maybe." She shrugged an elegant shoulder and brushed her dark curls over a shoulder. The sun had been hidden behind thick cloud cover for a while now, and I had taken it upon myself to gift her with magic as part of my daily practice so she wouldn't have an excuse to lounge on rooftops all day, soaking up the feeble rays of sunlight.</p>
<p>"So, what does that mean, your father being death?" My imagination helpfully conjured a silly image of a skeleton shrouded in a dark cloak from one of Kagome's weird stories. I tapped my chin in a moment of contemplation and then my mind went straight to the gutter wondering how a skeleton would make babies.</p>
<p>Hu made a quiet sound of consideration. "He was much like any of us, with darker skin than my own. He had such a beautiful face, but the humans were frightened of his appearance and so he wore a mask when he appeared before them. He could call back spirits to their bodies after they had died and bring them back to life if they hadn't been too damaged, or breathe a half-life back into something without its spirit so it would do his bidding. He could kill anything with merely a touch: people, animals, plants. He could take their energy for himself, leaving them with nothing."</p>
<p>"Your father sounds kinda like a kami."</p>
<p>Hu shrugged. "Maybe he was to the humans. They made carvings and paintings and statues of him with his ugly dog mask. Those humans worshiped <em>anything</em> with magic."</p>
<p>There was silence for a few moments before I asked, "Did they worship you?"</p>
<p>She smiled, but it was a bitter expression and her eyes got suspiciously damp. "Yes, they did." She took a deep breath and pursed her lips, collecting her thoughts. I knew what was coming. <em>Story time.</em></p>
<p>"Long ago, I lived in a place with cloudless skies and sand as far as the eye could see. A beautiful river sliced through this sand, and where it touched, life sprouted up, green and wet and fresh. Every year, the water overflowed the banks and brought life to the land, watering crops and feeding the people. And there was so much sun. The people of this land worshiped anything they did not understand. The sun, the river, life, death."</p>
<p>She scoffed, "The sun, which dried the water, burnt their crops, and killed as surely as it could help life flourish! To think they…" she trailed off, sighing. "They thought that by appeasing the sun-spirits they would have a more favorable life."</p>
<p>She slid to the floor next to me and leaned back against the cold stone wall. "They weren't wrong, not much at least. I loved my people, and every day I would walk the streets and touch their homes, taking away the sting from so much sun. Their homes were cooled, I gained strength. It was a simple trade for their comfort.</p>
<p>"My brother," she clenched her eyes shut as the word broke into a very brief growl, "was annoyed that the people cared for me, that they left gifts of flowers and trinkets on an altar in the temple praising the sun."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. "My favorite person was a priest in that temple. He was a special human. An illness in his youth nearly killed him, and although he recovered his health, he lost his sight. He considered this a fair trade from the gods for his life. Coming so close to death makes humans realize how short life can be. He worked hard to make the most of his years and repay that gift of life, and was very kind to others."</p>
<p>Her lips curled into a brief, sad smile. "He could not see, but he always knew when I was nearby. He was <em>very</em> sensitive to my magic." She trailed off and stared into the darkness of the room for a moment, lost in old memories. The pink that crept across her cheeks spoke volumes. It took her some time and a few hard blinks before she could continue, her voice wobbling with suppressed emotion. "I cared for him, very much."</p>
<p>She trailed off into the barest of whispers, "I wanted to keep him forever."</p>
<p>She swallowed back the sadness and traced a finger over the stitching along her pants. "My brother thought that humans were below us… that they didn't deserve our gifts and our magic. He wanted them to fear us, to bring us gifts to stay our wrath. He <em>enjoyed</em> it when the priests of temples dedicated to death sacrificed humans for his favor.</p>
<p>"One day, the farmers noticed an illness creeping through the crops." She paused, tilting her head back to stare at the smooth surface of stone above us. "My brother never admitted it, but I think he poisoned the crops with his magic and convinced the people that they needed to do something drastic to regain my favor."</p>
<p>I was motionless in anticipation, but dread crept through me at the thought of what she might reveal next.</p>
<p>"When they took my human and sacrificed him on <em>my altar</em><em>…</em>" Hu shuddered in agony at the memory. Her features twisted briefly, as though she had lost control over her very structure for a brief moment. She laughed, but it was a broken, miserable sound. I set aside the parchment I'd been absently clutching and scooted closer to wrap my arm around her shoulder. She leaned against me and I buried my nose in her hair as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't remember what I did in my rage. Many died at my hands. My <em>sparkle </em>went away. The fields near the temple and everywhere I had gone in my anger had turned into black, sickly shriveled things." She chuckled in self-derision. "My mother and father had to intervene to save the humans from my anger."</p>
<p>"When I came back to my senses, I pleaded with my father to save my human. But he could not. His spirit had already been called to the realm of the dead." She let out a long breath. "I was… not a good person to be around at that time. My despair was so strong that the crop sickness caused a famine that year, and the next year barely half could grow back in the depressed lands.</p>
<p>"I think my father pitied the people more than he pitied me for my lost human. He knew I would not leave my family in such a dark time without a good reason, so he bargained for compromise. The spirit of my human would be given another chance at life, but not in our homeland. I would only find my favorite person again if I traveled far from home, but he swore that fate would be kind to me one day."</p>
<p>"Damn," I whispered. "Your dad had that kind of power?"</p>
<p>She shook her head and laughed a little. "No, he had to speak with <em>others</em> to make the bargain. I know nothing of who or how." She turned to peek at me through damp eyelashes. "<em>You</em> do not have the spirit of my favorite person, but something about you makes me feel like I'm on the right path. When we are together, I have hope once more, and maybe one of your silly ideas will lead me to where I must be."</p>
<p>"Sooo…" I drawled, smirking at her, "you're using me to find your reincarnated boy-toy."</p>
<p>She didn't understand the words I used but she caught my drift, and hesitantly smiled and nodded. "Boy…toy. Yes. I will find him again one day."</p>
<p>I chuckled and pulled her closer to embrace her tightly, happy that she still had hope to see her favorite person again someday.</p>
<p>My heart wrenched at the thought of how much it would have hurt to discover Kagome had been killed in such a manner. Her existence for me was like a photograph, an image of something precious frozen in time. The human woman with black hair and blue eyes overlapped with my broken idea of the 'better' youkai version with red hair and green eyes. I had been so wrong to think that changing her was a good idea, and I missed her so much.</p>
<p>It would be hundreds of years before I could see her again, but I was thankful she'd still be the same person… not some reincarnation I'd have to stumble upon and <em>hope</em> I had found the right soul. <em>Kami</em>, I hoped Hu's reincarnated friend didn't end up like the mess I had witnessed between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome.</p>
<p>I squeezed her shoulder again and pressed a kiss to her hair. She'd find him again, one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trouble is brewing and forces are divided. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1511</em>
</p>
<p>The years passed faster than I'd have thought possible. The language barriers fell away, and I could speak fluently in most of the languages used in the community. Granted, a lot of it was probably <em>highly</em> inappropriate for polite company thanks to the teachers I had amongst the warriors I spent much of my time with, but Angara's language and writing lessons kept it from becoming too corrupted with filthy slang.</p>
<p>Angara was the key to understanding my abilities available at the time. She was still terribly curious about what the pink holy magic was capable of doing, but she never risked trying to force it into use after she'd heard about what it could do to some youki. I still suspected someone would have to be <em>pretty</em> <em>bad</em> to get the killing kind of reaction from the magic, but that's probably not something I'd tell her. I can just imagine how slowly they'd dismember me if I gave her the idea it might be safe and she ended up killing herself. Plus, I liked Angara. She was a sweet kid.</p>
<p>One remarkably sweltering summer morning, Baikal Khan's voice thundered across the courtyard. "Gather the others. A scout has returned with word of another attack. A village is burning." Several squads collected their weapons and emergency supplies before racing off to provide aid. It wasn't too out of the ordinary for groups of people to drop everything to help friends and families that chose to live away from the keep.</p>
<p>Living apart from the central hub meant more space to spread out, a peaceful blanket of silence without the usual community bustle of clanging tools or the scattered markets with their chatter of visiting shoppers, and freedom from the hordes of tiny tots that occasionally caused a bit too much mischief. But it also meant that aid from the main group of warriors and healers would take some time to arrive once help was summoned.</p>
<p>No one hesitated when the call came, though. Everyone had their part to play, and forces would evenly distribute in times of emergency so as to not leave the primary community undefended.</p>
<p>Angara had gone to the family wing when the sun set that evening, intending to read or practice calligraphy or whatever she did once we'd stopped our joint study and practices for the day. With so few warriors in the keep to distract me with their jokes and stories, it seemed like a perfect time to just curl into a corner of the family library and study some more writings, which were slowly becoming something I could <em>almost</em> read without assistance.</p>
<p>The silence of the compound grew as the hours of evening crept on. I had just set aside my notes on some damned confusing sentence structure when I heard a surprised shout of "Hey-!" that abruptly cut off. My attention snapped in that direction, immediately suspicious.</p>
<p>I heard multiple whistles in the quiet before a small grey ball trailing a line of purple smoke sailed through an open window and ripped through the paper wall on the far side of the room. I caught a whiff of that smoke just before the small item released its poisons and had the sense to hold my breath. I <em>knew </em>this weapon; Sango had used similar smoke bombs in the past to incapacitate warm-blooded youkai to make easier work of clearing out dangerous infestations.</p>
<p>It worked just as well on the big creatures as the small ones, and we were in <em>trouble</em>.</p>
<p>I threw aside my materials and wasted precious breath to shout a warning at anyone within earshot, "We're under attack! Don't breathe the smoke!"</p>
<p>Hu had gone that morning with the small contingency of fighters accompanying the khan. My only thought now was to get to Angara. I didn't bother treating the flimsy walls with care and barreled through any barrier made of anything less than solid rock. I had no idea who was attacking, and without being able to rely on my sense of smell, I felt hindered. I crashed through another wall and sprinted down a hallway, still dozens of feet from Angara's rooms. The sight of thick smoke filling the air was my only clue that something had caught fire.</p>
<p>Angara had crumpled to the floor halfway across her room in her attempt to escape. Another ball with its thick purple smoke rolled around on the floor nearby, blanketing the room with its paralyzing mist. I scooped the awake but unresponsive girl into my arms and whirled to head back along another pathway out of the building. Something crashed into a room I had just passed and exploded with surprising force, throwing us sideways into a solid wall that knocked the breath out of me. I managed to land in a half-crouch, but accidentally inhaled once my lungs remembered how to work. The effect was sickeningly quick. Angara slid from my arms and landed in a small heap before me, staring up at me with panic in her eyes. I could no longer hold myself upright and I crumpled, face-first into the floor sprawled over the girl I'd tried to save. I choked on my next breath of the fume-laced smoke. '<em>Shit shit shit!</em><em>'</em></p>
<p>As I lost control of intentional functions like movement and speech, I also lost the ability to hold my breath, and my nose gave a clear picture of the building's current status. It was burning, <em>fast</em>. Whatever the goal of the attack had been, I was pretty sure Angara and I were about to die in a blazing inferno.</p>
<p>Angara poked me. Not in a physical sense, but in her magic-twisting sense. She unleashed whatever careful control she must have had in place when we'd worked together in the past, because something frantic and raw in her power stabbed through me like a dull sword and if I hadn't been paralyzed I might have shouted in pain.</p>
<p>Grasping fingers of her power latched onto something unfamiliar within me and <em>yanked</em>. The smallest thread of fire magic that I assumed had given me the ability to attack with burning magic was pulled to the surface and exposed like a raw nerve. Her power clamored over this untested youki, and using brute, merciless force she pulled it open. My fingertips ached as the heat of the magic slid over my skin.</p>
<p>I had to push aside the growing terror that we were about to burn alive in order to focus on my magic and whatever the heck she was trying to do with it, hopefully to save our lives.</p>
<p>Fire licked closer and she pulled on my magics again. The fire <em>shriveled</em>. The walls caught and went up in a maelstrom of blazing heat, and she yanked again.</p>
<p>Something about this, aside from being so close to imminent death-by-fire, felt intimately familiar. I <em>knew</em> this. I saw the fire for what it was, <em>energy, </em>and let it flow over me. Fire consumed everything, giving itself to anything it could.</p>
<p>There would be no need to focus on <em>taking</em> this energy, because the fire wanted everything to share in its glory. (Most stuff can't handle fire's gifts and just turns to ash. Lucky me, <em>I</em><em>'m special.</em>)</p>
<p>I took everything the fire was willing to give. More, more, <em>more</em>, and it rippled through me as fast as I could draw it in. All I could feel was the fire and its gifts and it fell upon us with ravenous joy. The absorbed energy literally burned through me, searing through the toxins that had paralyzed me, and I found I had a voice again. Angara punched through my magic over and over again, focusing my excess into a physical projection of my barrier around us as the building continued to burn.</p>
<p>Things got a little hazy after that. The attackers were killed or chased away, someone heard my screaming amongst the blazing fire and risked their fur to see if anyone could be saved, and we were extracted from the building moments before the roof collapsed. Over a dozen others had been caught by the paralyzing smoke and had perished in the fire.</p>
<p>I spent some time writhing around with a fair crowd of harried but thankful onlookers watching as I got my third tail and a new stripe. I came back to my senses with a pounding headache and ringing ears, surrounded by the clinging scent of woodsmoke, burnt fur, and meat. I rolled over onto my side and groaned.</p>
<p>Someone's hand gripped my shoulder and I could hear my name being called. "Five more minutes," I muttered, remembering Kagome's favorite morning phrase. The murmured responses around me were a little confused but mostly relieved.</p>
<p>Angara knelt at my side, bringing with her a swirl of scents: relief, joy, <em>smugness</em>. "Shippo?" Her small fingers rubbed across my cheek, tracing the new stripe I had attained. An unexpected sensation of tiny sparks nipped through my skin and down my neck. I cracked open an eye to peer up at her tear-streaked sooty face. "You scared me," she whispered. "I worried I had killed you."</p>
<p>I rolled a shoulder in an attempt to shrug. "We would have both died if you hadn't tried."</p>
<p>When they began clearing the family wing of the destroyed sections, someone found the spot we'd been stuck had been had been mostly untouched by the flames. It was kind of impressive.</p>
<p>My new stripe was strange. It wasn't blue like the ones I'd gotten on my fingers, instead it was some weird slash of glowing ember across my cheek. I couldn't remember anyone in the family having such a marking.</p>
<p>Gatai's mentoring helped hone whatever Angara had done to expand my connection to fire. Using my fire skills no longer drained me. As the flames burned, I could draw in that energy once more and recycle it for additional uses.</p>
<p>And his stupid sneak attacks with that stick of his? I could sense the fire in him now and he could no longer catch me unaware. My barrier made short work of anything wooden in his vicinity. He introduced me to the tailor that worked on flame-resistant clothing.</p>
<p>Win.</p>
<p>Also, did you know that the more tails you get, the more it becomes a literal pain in the ass? You can't sit straight on chairs that have solid backs, getting into and out of outfits gets more troublesome, and then you start worrying about what next life-changing event is going to result in <em>another</em> one of the blasted things getting <em>even more </em>in the way.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure I wanted to play with others anymore if it was going to eventually result in an apparently useless and annoying <em>fourth</em> tail.</p>
<p>Threading a single tail through a gap in my clothes was fine. Many in the community had a tail of some sort, and clothes were tailored accordingly. The second tail became a bit more irritating to accommodate with <em>double</em> the fluff (I hesitate to go into how it actually seemed to connect to my backside). And now <em>a third?</em></p>
<p>I had an epiphany as I dressed for the first time after the fire. I didn't <em>have</em> to leave my tails on full display, just like I no longer <em>had </em>to run around with cute fox-paw feet. I was a shapeshifter, and pulling back on another part of my appearance should probably feel just as natural.</p>
<p>I centered myself, drew in the magic, and felt my form settle. The tails vanished in a swirl of warmth.</p>
<p>I think this may have been one of the first times I thought about what it might be like to do the opposite, unleash that same magic and shift into a full kitsune form.</p>
<p>Drop the façade that made me more human-like.</p>
<p>Was that even something I could do? No one in the community had openly displayed such an ability. Maybe it wasn't something that could be taught?</p>
<p>Hu knocked on the frame of my door, drawing my attention. The others must have just returned. Her smile was like the sun. She strode into my room and used her sleeve to wipe a lingering smudge of soot off my cheek before pulling me into a fierce hug. "I cannot leave you alone for a single day without you getting into trouble!" she complained. Her frown slipped and she grinned. "The khan is most pleased that you saved his daughter."</p>
<p>I laughed. "I was just the tool. She used me to save us both. But I think that attack might have given us a clue to find the jerks behind all the trouble."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Things We Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where the balance went so wrong</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1511</em>
</p>
<p>The timing of the village being attacked hours before the household had been gassed and set ablaze showed that the community wasn't just dealing with thieving raiders. The one we'd caught some years back had only given us the bare minimum of information, and all Kiapo could get out of him was an overwhelming desire to please. Obviously not <em>us, </em>as he made every effort to maim anyone that came within reach. (He ended up in one of the khan's neglected prison cells.) We were dealing with someone that wanted to do some serious damage.</p>
<p>Something had to be fixed or stopped, and thanks to the <em>really</em> random knowledge I'd picked up while studying with Sango, I now had what might be a pretty vital clue.</p>
<p>One plant was the key ingredient when making those paralyzing smoke bombs, and they were pretty rare. Sango had a drawing of it in one of her books and I'd gone with her once to see the cluster of purple leaves in person while she'd restocked.</p>
<p>I didn't know <em>enough</em> words to accurately describe what we needed to find, but illusions go a <em>really</em> long way when you can remember what things look like. Berke examined the bright purple leaves of the illusionary plant held between my hands, nodding to himself. He lamented the lack of scent to help him be certain, but he had a pretty good idea of who we could ask.</p>
<p>It wouldn't be a quick trip.</p>
<p>Baikal Khan somehow held on to his calm, but he was very set on finding those behind all these attacks, and so we packed supplies for a journey. He refused to let Angara out of his sight, so Angara happily clung piggyback to me. I would have thought that under normal circumstances, one wouldn't bring their young along while seeking retribution, but I hadn't been raised under the most normal of circumstances, so who was I to judge?</p>
<p>Chiran, Kiapo, and Berke accompanied us, and Hu was worried about the trouble I might end up finding if she let us go without her, so that rounded out our group of seven.</p>
<p>I was a little concerned that we were only taking six adults to deal with whatever force might be behind the attacks, but the khan <em>probably</em> knew what he was doing, so I didn't question our lack of forces.</p>
<p>We traveled southeast for two days toward the great lake. There wasn't a lot of conversation. I described what I knew about the smoke bombs that the taijiya had used, and Berke filled in the blanks about the plant. "It is very rare, and requires specific conditions to bloom. It is used in very small amounts with a tonic for pain to help someone remain still while being tended by a healer. To see it used as a weapon is strange and <em>wasteful</em>."</p>
<p>Berke's suppliers lived in a tiny homestead along the shore. They had a small dock and boat for use during the thaw and a sled pulled by a handful of exuberant dogs during the cold. Angara fell over herself in joy at the excited balls of friendly fluff while we plied Berke's contact for information. I had to show the family the purple plant as Berke explained what we were looking for. They nodded in understanding and gave us directions to another village where they assumed the plant was grown.</p>
<p>We borrowed their boat and made exceptionally quick time crossing to the southern shore as Baikal Khan directed the flow of water using his youki.</p>
<p>On the southern side of the great lake, Berke led us to a narrow valley at the mouth of a river. "There's a small village here that provides some of the herbs our community uses. Normally the herbs we need are brought with the trading caravans that pass through these locations, so I've only been here once before."</p>
<p>We left the boat tied at the small dock and followed a winding trail along the river where there were perhaps a dozen houses. A few human children peeked out of a doorway, but otherwise there was no sign of life. "Strange," Chiran muttered. "Where are all of the adults?"</p>
<p>Berke pointed to a hill in the distance. "What we're looking for should be growing up on the north face of the hill there, in the shadow of the cliff." It was strange to think a rare plant like this grew so far away from where I'd first heard of it, but it likely thrived under similar conditions in this place, and it wasn't the first time I'd heard of people growing non-native things due to value or usefulness.</p>
<p>But for such a rare plant used in medicine to be wasted in weapons? Maybe the villagers here had been bribed by the bad guys. Their village wasn't considered part of the community and didn't fall within our patrol boundaries. Who knew what kinds of trouble they'd experienced out here by themselves?</p>
<p>Berke found the plot within the next hour, but nothing remained aside from dried purple stalks. "Ah, here. But these look like they were stripped clean a while ago." We turned at the sound of a limping approach.</p>
<p>An old man grouched as he lumbered up the hill with a bundle of tools tucked beneath his arm. "Are you here for more already? There won't be more until the end of the next growing season..." The old man trailed off once he realized the visitors weren't who he had expected. "Can I…" he gulped, clearly nervous at the sight of strangers in the village fields. "Can I help you?"</p>
<p>The khan stepped forward and smiled at the old human, who seemed to shrink even further. It took some gentle nudging to get any information out of the terrified man. Yep, they'd been bribed <em>and</em> robbed. I sighed. <em>Bad guys.</em></p>
<p>The old man eventually pointed us in the direction of those that had come by for the last 'collection'. He seemed mollified by the knowledge that we were there to stop whatever trouble had been brewing in the area, and the khan told him that our community could help them with whatever they needed for recovery.</p>
<p>The trail we followed seemed run down and neglected, like everything else within sight. A few abandoned huts were scattered throughout the foothills. Small crops had been neglected and were overgrown with weeds, and some domesticated animals fled from us in fright.</p>
<p>Baikal Khan's youki became more restless and wild as we made our way down the trail. The balance here had been severely corrupted and it was probably driving the boss crazy. The land itself seemed dry and short on some vital energy, and it became increasingly unsettling as we approached a community of some sort.</p>
<p>The walls surrounding the small community had seen better days. The family's crest hung from a tattered banner on either side of the rusting gate. The khan sighed heavily, recognizing the symbols. "Erdene! I would speak with you!"</p>
<p>Both Berke and Kiapo exchanged looks and stepped back to stand behind the khan.</p>
<p>Angara's grip tightened in recognition. Hu and I looked at each other in confusion. "Who is Erdene?"</p>
<p>Chiran turned back to us and nodded at the girl peeking over my shoulder. "Remember how I warned you not to touch the little lady, because she's still learning?" I nodded, recalling Chiran's somewhat telling reaction when I'd asked for details about <em>accidents</em>. "Well, when that one was about half as big as she is now, our community hosted a regional gathering. Erdene was there." I felt Angara tuck her head against my back to hide under my hair. "That night, she said she saw something pretty and wanted to see more."</p>
<p>Angara whispered, "Erdene's red shiny was not a <em>good red shiny</em>." Of course. Her favorite color was red. <em>Like a moth to flame</em>. I sighed.</p>
<p>Kiapo threw his arms behind his head and chuckled in a very suggestive manner. "All the adults like to come to these gatherings in their best outfits. Ended up being a bacchanal! Clothes torn, bodies writhing all over the floor, an absolute <em>delight</em>." He wagged his eyebrows at me.</p>
<p>My mouth fell open in surprise. <em>Surely</em> he didn't mean... "Wait, I don't get it, <em>what</em> happened?"</p>
<p>Chiran shrugged. "It makes sense now that we understand more about Angara's power. We had initially thought that she just revealed some aspect of a person's magic. Now that we know she needs a starting point, it is more likely that Erdene was using magic in secret to draw others to her during the gathering. Angara spotted it and accidentally pulled it out in full force. It turned every adult within range into a… well." He trailed off, clearing his throat as he turned red. "It wasn't appropriate for Angara to see, that's for certain. Erdene left that evening, angry and embarrassed. At the time, we didn't understand what had happened, so she wasn't called out for what she'd been doing."</p>
<p>Kiapo laughed. "I think she's half-succubus or something and didn't want us to know."</p>
<p>The gate swung open on creaking rusted hinges. Over a dozen grizzled soldiers escorted a beautiful lady as she stepped into the fading afternoon sunlight.</p>
<p>"Erdene, you have been disrupting the balance by meddling with your soldiers' will and the needless destruction of our shared resources."</p>
<p>"Your <em>balance?</em> Where was your balance when your monster of a daughter attacked me that night? Ruined my control! Exposed my darkest secrets for <em>all to see</em>?" Erdene had a beautiful voice, even in her rage. The rolling cadence of every dip and rise in sound was like the most beautiful song.</p>
<p>More warriors, some looking frightfully thin and haggard, edged out to stand behind their incensed leader. Sharp teeth were bared. Growls rumbled. Weapons were clenched in clawed fingers. A few humans stood amongst them as well, dark circles beneath their eyes and their mishmash collection of armors in various states of disrepair. No one matched, as though they'd been collected from everywhere. What the hell was wrong with these people?</p>
<p>Our brave seven faced off against several dozen assorted warriors that had accompanied the lady from her dilapidated fortress. They all seemed broken to me; a deadened glaze to their eyes that implied they were working against their will. I frowned, hoping we wouldn't have to hurt any of these people to protect ourselves.</p>
<p>Erdene seethed in her rage, glaring in my direction. Angara's little fingers clenched hard in the skin at my neck, and she whispered, "Erdene wants to hurt us." I noticed a thin, creeping red haze drifting along the grass at our feet, and realized too late that she'd been aiming for me as the power shot through me.</p>
<p>I clutched my hand to my chest and gasped at the sudden shock of it, but then the discomfort faded and I glanced around a bit sheepishly at everyone's concerned looks. "Um, sorry. False alarm."</p>
<p>Angara made a little sound of understanding in the back of her throat. "The pink magic!" Her whisper was the tiniest sound in my ear. I'd have been surprised if anyone nearby could have heard her. I could feel her poking around in my energies again.</p>
<p>I watched the pretty villainess to see what she planned to do, but as she glared at me expectantly, her expression shifted into disbelief. Self-consciously, I hefted Angara's slight form into a more secure spot on my back. "Why are you staring at me?"</p>
<p>She scowled, but no expression she made could mar her enthralling beauty. She tossed her head, and long silky black locks fluttered around her shoulders. "Do you feel <em>nothing</em>?"</p>
<p>"Well, I feel a little hungry," I answered honestly. There was a sweet bar tucked away in a pocket that had been calling my name.</p>
<p>Erdene's eyes widened in rage as she hissed and flung an impressive red bolt in my direction. Angara found what she'd been searching for, and when my flaming barrier went up out of reflex, she spun a thread of Kagome's magic within it. I blinked in confusion at the fizzle of black smoke as the red collided.</p>
<p>"So," I said, turning my attention to Chiran, "are you guys gonna put her in one of your jail cells to be forgotten about?"</p>
<p>Erdene's red magic spread out from her extended fingertips to envelop the hesitant men at her side. I saw then what she'd intended her magic to do to me: the soldiers turned adoring gazes upon her and she waved her hand in our direction with a single word, "kill."</p>
<p>The khan absently flicked his hand out, and a wave of wind knocked down the warriors charging our position. "Erdene, this is not the way."</p>
<p>She screamed in denial and flung her magic in our direction.</p>
<p>Angara pushed out my barrier to protect our group from the compulsive energy, and then stole one of my illusions to use on herself. Her weight vanished from my back the next moment as she let go of me to drop to the ground, and I twisted to see where she'd gone. <em>"No</em>, what are you-"</p>
<p>"Shh!" she hissed, and I spotted the telltale impressions of her feet in the dying grasses to my right.</p>
<p>"No, wait!" I whispered frantically, trying to follow. '<em>Damnit!</em>' She scampered around the scuffling warriors that had broken through the barrier to engage with Chiran and Kiapo. I lost sight of her footfalls. '<em>Kami save me, the khan is going to murder me if whatever foolishness she thinks to try fails.</em><em>'</em></p>
<p>A moment later, Erdene screamed again, twisting strangely as though to shake loose of some unseen force. Her screams became moans of dismay, and soon her entire contingent of fighters collapsed to the ground, some weeping, others confused, and a few clutching their heads in pain. Erdene curled in on herself and cried, her beauty falling away into wrinkled skin and rotting clothes. <em>Yikes</em>.</p>
<p>Angara's voice came from somewhere near the front of our small group. "Father, she can't hurt them anymore for a little bit. You don't have long." Baikal Khan reached out and placed his hand upon his still-invisible daughter's head in approval.</p>
<p>The khan unleashed his magic and scales erupted from his skin as his hair whipped up into a swirling fury. His form was briefly enveloped in deep blue eddies of power and he grew to a towering height. When the magic fell away to reveal his true form, I was astonished to see a gigantic water dragon.</p>
<p>"Erdene, for the crimes you have committed against your people by upsetting the balance, I sentence you to death." His massive fanged mouth did not move with the words, they merely rumbled out around us all. Erdene hung her head and did not respond to the declaration.</p>
<p>The great water dragon leaned over the people gathered before the gate and snaked a bright blue forked tongue around their former leader to drag her up into his gaping mouth. Teeth snapped shut over her scream, which ceased abruptly after a sickening crunch.</p>
<p>I realized the threats I'd heard years ago about being eaten if I caused too much mischief weren't a joke, after all. Hu smirked at me and mouthed, '<em>I told you so.</em>' I shuddered.</p>
<p>We didn't understand the actual extent of her mess until we'd stepped foot within their community. Their homes and livelihoods had fallen into serious disrepair over the last decade as she'd stewed in her anger. Supplies dwindled and the people starved, but only her desires to hurt those that lived to the north were acted upon.</p>
<p>Her husband had tried to leave her, but she'd drowned him in her magics and he was left a drooling mass of confusion. His two attendants kept him comfortable, but he had been unable to do much for himself for years. Not many had been spared her cruel disregard. All that had mattered to them had been fulfilling her desires. With her magic gone, some awoke from their stupor and gazed around at the poor state of their homes and people. Others were not so lucky, but we would do our best to help restore the balance.</p>
<p>This disaster would take a long time to undo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Farewells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eventually we must say goodbye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1516</em>
</p>
<p>It's not like I was counting the days / seasons / years between when Hachi dropped me off on that foreign beach and when I eventually made it back home. Time had passed quickly. I learned much, grew more, and made many friends in the community that I would consider family for the next few centuries.</p>
<p>But I had human family members that wouldn't be around forever, and my curiosity about their well-being eventually nudged me into leaving my new responsibilities behind for a time. Angara was probably the most irate of the bunch when I announced my intentions to go, but eventually she stopped clinging to my ankle like a troublesome leech and allowed me the space I'd need to escape.</p>
<p>Hu hadn't said as much, but I knew she'd been itching to leave for a while and had probably stayed out of obligation to ensure nothing <em>else</em> happened to risk my life while I'd been following her guidance.</p>
<p>I wondered if I'd feel similarly obligated to make sure she didn't get into trouble while staying with Miroku and Sango. I snickered, imagining the mischief she'd no doubt cause, but then became somber once I realized how much time had passed for my very human friends.</p>
<p>The urgency to return home grew.</p>
<p>"We'll send for you if you're needed."</p>
<p>I looked up at the towering khan and smirked. "Sir, if you actually <em>need</em> my help with anything, I'll know the world is coming to an end."</p>
<p>He laughed at me and ruffled my hair like I was a tiny kit. "Shippo, not even the best of us can overcome the whole world single-handedly. Those that stand together, live together. Come back some day. Your mischief will undoubtedly be missed."</p>
<p>o-o</p>
<p>Ah, my overseas adventure—the prequel to my adulthood, part one, <em>to be continued!</em><em>—</em>felt as though it were close to its end. The journey with Hu back to Japan was, sadly, the <em>least</em> eventful months of the whole time I'd spent with her. That is, until about two days after we arrived in my home country. Over the course of that day, she became increasingly distracted until we stopped in the middle of a clearing. Insects chittered noisily as a warm breeze whipped the grasses into a frenzy.</p>
<p>"Shippo, I must go." Her attention was focused on the hills to the north, and her entire body shivered in sudden anticipation.</p>
<p>I stared at her in disbelief. "…like, you'll be right back, or <em>go</em> go?"</p>
<p>She blinked, glancing back at me in a moment of confusion, then giggled. "I must <em>go</em> go go," she grinned, stepping back to my side to give me a long hug.</p>
<p>My eyebrows probably did some interesting acrobatics as I bounced between surprise that she'd suddenly want to part company and confusion as to <em>why</em> she'd want to leave me. After ten years of her near-constant companionship, it was hard to imagine it not being a <em>thing</em> anymore. But then I remembered: she had someone she hoped to find.</p>
<p>She pulled back and held me at arm's length, looking into my eyes with concern. "Will you make it home safely without me there to escort you through danger?"</p>
<p>I laughed and poked her in the side. "I'll be fine without you holding my hand."</p>
<p>She leaned forward and pecked me on the nose. "We will see each other again, I am sure. This land is not so big."</p>
<p>We turned together and looked to the north. I reached out to snag her hand and squeezed it gently. "Do you think he's near?"</p>
<p>She pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side. "I do not know. But <em>something</em> is different. I want to know what it is." She paused, and I could hear the hesitation in her offer, "You can come with me, if you'd like."</p>
<p>"Do you <em>want</em> me to come with you?" I wasn't in a complete rush to get home, but if she ended up finding her favorite person, I didn't want to intrude on their reunion. I could picture how that might go. <em>'Yeah, I played with your soulmate. She's nice. Want some tea?'</em></p>
<p>Awkward<em>.</em></p>
<p>She looked at me sideways and gave me a half-smile. "Maybe not this time."</p>
<p>I nodded and pulled her close for one final hug. I hoped she found what she was looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home once more, but nothing is the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1516</em>
</p>
<p>Before I'd left, many young children with spiritual awareness had traveled to meet and study with Kikyo and her aging sister Kaede. For many years after the jewel had been sealed and sent away in time, the sisters warmly told the tale of a mysterious girl who'd given years of her youth to a quest that she had no true obligation towards, and people would visit from near and far to hear the legend.</p>
<p>My breath left me in a relieved sigh as the shrine finally came into sight. The village had prospered over the years I'd been away. Familiar scents on the breeze sang of the home I'd been missing for too long. The priestess that stepped into sight at the top of the stairs leading to the shrine was the first of Kikyo's apprentices that I had met before I'd left. <em>Noriko</em>. She'd shown promise back then. She was now an older lady with a young apprentice of her own. Their greeting was somber and bittersweet.</p>
<p>Kaede-sama had passed away six years ago. One quiet morning shortly after her death, Kikyo left without a word, never to be seen or heard from again. Some in the village whispered that she had finally returned to the grave from whence she'd come, but when the hanyou, Inuyasha, vanished as well, the story grew into a fanciful tale of his timeless love and eternal vigil over her final resting place.</p>
<p>Noriko knew what had actually happened. Kikyo had prepared her for the day that she would have to leave them. Hell,<em> I </em>had known what would happen, but the timing had completely slipped my mind. Inuyasha had told me everything before I'd left to go on my great adventure.</p>
<p>Many of our friends hadn't known the truth and went in search of the missing pair, but their trail faded not far from the shrine. They didn't have hope to find them again.</p>
<p>Inuyasha had arranged something with Kouga and Sesshoumaru to have patrols sent by every so often, and then he'd just <em>vanished</em>. Abandoned his self-proclaimed duty to the shrine and the people of their village.</p>
<p>Knowing <em>why</em> they'd left didn't stop the anger I felt. Kaede had died while I was away. I'd never see her wrinkly old face again. I'd never tend herbs in the garden with my two second-favorite mikos.</p>
<p>Was the price Kikyo had paid worth it?</p>
<p>Was his choice to leave the village behind the right one?</p>
<p>I sighed. My anger couldn't last as I recognized my hypocrisy.</p>
<p>I'd left them all behind for over ten years to chase whatever my little heart desired. And with the jewel gone (probably for good), what need was there for any heavy protection for the shrine or the village?</p>
<p>There were only the remnants of our times spent together</p>
<p>A shrine to protect the strange well from the elements</p>
<p>Tending and honoring the great god tree</p>
<p>Passing down tales of heroics and cautionary stories for children to avoid handling (and breaking) mysterious magical items.</p>
<p>The two mikos were happy to see me return home. They asked for stories of far away lands and the strange people I'd befriended. I stayed perhaps a bit longer than I'd intended to, but I was feeling a bit like a coward. I'd already been presented with the reality of the death or disappearance of several people I'd loved. I was afraid to go and discover that Sango or Miroku had met a similar fate.</p>
<p>I promised myself I would go later. Soon.</p>
<p>I spent a few months being lazy at the shrine, listening to the children laugh and play, the elders telling stories, wind chimes tinkling in the breeze, traveling merchants selling their simple wares to the people living in that small measure of peace.</p>
<p>Until it wasn't peaceful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hama-no-ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trouble is brewing once more...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1517</em>
</p>
<p>A pudgy kappa messenger came scrambling up the hill in a wild panic, gasping for breath and waving away villagers that tried to help him. The thin tufts of hair on his mottled green head had slicked down with the sweat that poured from him in small rivulets as he wheezed, "Miko-sama, miko-samaaaa!"</p>
<p>The apprentice, Hisako, met the youkai messenger just outside the main shrine building and ushered him inside to speak with Noriko. I didn't bother moving from my spot lazing along the rooftop because I could hear everything that was said just fine.</p>
<p>"Miko-sama, I bring word. There is a dark presence attacking youkai to steal their energy! Rumors say it is a black miko!"</p>
<p>"But you are not <em>certain</em> this is the case?" she asked, and I could hear the nearly imperceptible trembling in her voice.</p>
<p>The youkai whispered fearfully, "I have not seen her with my own eyes, but none of our scouts have returned home and so many bodies have been found throughout the land, drained of their magics. Miko-sama," the little youkai begged, "we did not know where else to turn."</p>
<p>Noriko hummed in agreement and I heard the floor creak as she paced the length of the shrine building. "If it indeed is a black miko, her evil must be purified."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and fluffed my bangs, enjoying another moment of relaxing sunshine. They meant well, but neither of them could hold a candle to Kagome or Kikyo. I slid from my spot on the tiled roof and landed in a smooth crouch on the walkway outside the building. "I'll go see what I can do."</p>
<p>"Shippo-sama!" The apprentice Hisako tripped over herself in surprise at my sudden appearance and got a frown from the elder at her lack of attention. The tiny messenger plastered his face to the floor in a shivering bow.</p>
<p>These people were <em>too much</em>. "Stop, stop…" I said, waving my hands at their expressions. I helped the little messenger back to his feet. "Look, it's no big deal, and quit calling me -<em>sama</em>. I'm probably the best person to at least go take a look, and maybe take care of that kind of trouble."</p>
<p>There was something about being home that made me feel extra heroic. It probably didn't help that I was hanging around these people that looked up to me like I was the <em>most</em> important person there, thanks to some probably embellished stories about our adventure years ago. I felt like so much <em>more</em> here than while Hu and I had traveled around the mainland looking for answers.</p>
<p>I planted my hands on my hips and started down at the little messenger expectantly. "Now, where am I headed?" He rattled off a few directions and stuttered over any extra details he could think of, and then I felt ready to go play hero again. (Or at least scout for a few answers.)</p>
<p>But first… "Can one of you ladies give me a boost?" I smirked with a lascivious wink. Hisako blushed and looked to the elder for guidance. Noriko pressed a palm to her forehead and sighed wearily.</p>
<p>"A boost, Shippo-sama?" Hisako asked.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. "<em>Just Shippo</em>. Yes, I'll take either a kiss or a hama-no-ya."</p>
<p>"Um," she blinked and blushed harder.</p>
<p>I sighed dramatically and stepped closer. Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't step back. "A kiss, or you can shoot me. Either will work." Her mouth dropped open in a delightful combination of interest and astonishment. This girl was just <em>too cute.</em></p>
<p>She said nothing, but her eyes darted to Noriko again. I turned my back on them both. "Kissing is much more <em>fun</em>, but I'll understand if you prefer shooting me to preserve your maidenly dignity."</p>
<p>"Shippo-sama," the elder miko warned, "Do not force us to banish you from the shrine grounds."</p>
<p>I laughed and skipped away. "I'm playing!" These ladies were so much fun to tease. "I just need a quick purification in case I have to fight this monster." I puffed out my chest and posed heroically. "I'm <em>special</em>." I wagged my finger at them. "You'll regret not snagging your chance at a kiss, though."</p>
<p>The elder miko picked up her bow. "Are you certain you want a hama-no-ya <em>shot</em> at you?"</p>
<p>"Shoot at that tree, I'll just catch it," I clarified, pointing over my shoulder at a trunk behind me to the side. She shrugged and aimed with her arrow, feeling more comfortable that she wasn't shooting <em>directly</em> at one of the heroes of their village stories.</p>
<p>Now, I hadn't <em>technically</em> tried taking in a gift of miko-ki before, but I figured as long as it was <em>given</em><em>…</em> It should work like every other time I'd received energy from outside sources. Kagome's magic had kept my spirit so damned light that there just wasn't anything that <em>could</em> be purified. (Probably.) Although, purifying magic wasn't the <em>only</em> thing mikos could do.</p>
<p>"Just purifying, please, I'd rather not try my hand at sealing power just yet," I laughed. She gave me a stern look that reminded me strongly of Kaede and a pang of nostalgia swept through me.</p>
<p>I stopped teasing her and waited for her to loose the arrow. It shimmered with pale pink energy as it shot toward the tree, and I snapped my hand out to snatch it from its path. The energy burned up my palm and sank into my skin, and the wisp of Kagome's … <em>whatever it was</em> … bloomed around my heart to embrace the sweet purity. I closed my eyes with a shudder.</p>
<p>That felt a little <em>too </em>nice, like cinnamon candy for my spirit. <em>Yum.</em></p>
<p>I peeked at the miko watching me with concern and wondered if she'd be willing to... Hm… <em>never mind</em>. That train of thought would probably end up leading me down some scary (and inappropriate) paths.</p>
<p>I cleared my throat and handed Noriko her arrow with a smirk. "Don't try that on just anyone, you might end up killing the next poor fool." The two priestesses stared up at me, baffled. "You've got some bite there," I added, rubbing the pale pink burn along my palm from catching the arrow shaft.</p>
<p>I saluted them both before I turned to leave. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If it is indeed a black miko, hopefully Shippo can plan accordingly...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1517</em>
</p>
<p>Me snagging a bit of spare magic wasn't all for show. A black miko was like the worst of youkai and miko jumbled up into a nasty (usually crazy) mess. It would require some creative thinking and a hefty dash of something pure. And if this black miko was stealing youki from poor souls, then she'd find a nasty surprise from <em>my</em> fancy mix.</p>
<p>I followed the little kappa's clues to the west, through familiar forests and along a stream I'd seen a dozen times. After a day of running, I started to pick up signs that I had neared my quarry. I didn't intend to attack the black miko unless absolutely necessary. If I could get some information about her plans, I'd be able to… well. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I'd get help or plan an ambush or something. But reconnaissance first to figure out what was going on. Maybe the rumors had been wrong and it was something else, entirely.</p>
<p>I heard a few youthful voices bickering ahead as I crept through the treetops. One was rummaging through the pockets of someone that had died a messy death. "Kimi-sama needs us to hurry! Haven't you found anything yet?"</p>
<p>"Ch - how about <em>you</em> try shuffling through all this blood and see how fast you can find anything!"</p>
<p>"But I'm <em>starving</em>!"</p>
<p>"Go back to that village then!"</p>
<p>"No! What if Kimi-sama needs us?"</p>
<p>"Then <em>you</em> won't be here and I'll get the honor of helping her!"</p>
<p>"Ugh, why are you so rude to me?"</p>
<p>I pressed a fingertip to my forehead and focused on a careful illusion of my favorite miko, Kagome, in traditional attire. She shimmered into sight behind the two bickering teens and greeted them with a simple, "Hello."</p>
<p>The two whirled in shock. The one that had been digging through bloody pockets had the sense to hide his stained hands behind his back.</p>
<p>"Miko-sama?" the girl inquired.</p>
<p>"Do you need any help?" I made my illusion ask.</p>
<p>The teens exchanged a look. "Um, no, miko-sama. We are, um, traveling with our teacher."</p>
<p>"Oh? Where has your teacher gone?" Maybe I could dupe these kids into giving me a direction.</p>
<p>"Er, she's…" The girl stopped talking when the boy elbowed her.</p>
<p>I frowned. Maybe it wouldn't be so simple to get information out of them.</p>
<p>"I heard you're hungry? I have food at my camp if you'd like to rest until your teacher comes back." The girl craned her neck and peered around the boy to the southwest, and from my height in the trees above them I could see the concern on her face. <em>Bingo</em>. My illusion of Kagome smiled kindly. "Come now, we should leave this place of death before scavengers arrive. Unless you planned on burying… that?"</p>
<p>"Yes miko-sama, you're right."</p>
<p>The teens put their heads close together and whispered quietly so that a human wouldn't have been able to overhear. "Kimi-sama said we need to be careful out here. Anyone can be pretend to be a friend."</p>
<p>"Should we run for it and try to lose her?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, she might be hard to lose if she's another youkai in disguise." (I smirked. The kids were right to be suspicious.)</p>
<p>"Let's go with her, she might have food."</p>
<p>"But if she's a youkai in disguise, then we'll be even further away from Kimi-sama, and she won't be able to help us!"</p>
<p>"If we stay together, we should be safe enough. Remember our lessons!"</p>
<p>The two stared at each other for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "We will come with you to wait until our teacher returns, if it's not far."</p>
<p>I pressed my magic into the tree I'd perched in and anchored the illusion. She would be able to walk away for a short time before the image faded, but I wouldn't be able to make her say anything if the kids asked questions once I left the area. I hoped it would buy me enough time to get more information on this <em>Kimi-sama</em>.</p>
<p>I found the black miko in the direction the girl had accidentally revealed. She knelt in the center of a clearing, a small pile of paper stacked before her on a flat rock. She had a slender brush and a bowl of what appeared to be blood in her hands as she busily marked the sheets with ruddy brown symbols.</p>
<p>"Come out, quiet one. I know you're there," she said in a sing-song voice. Her straight black hair fluttered in the breeze. Ugh, it was so <em>creepy</em> that they seemed so perfectly pleasant and innocent right up until they try to murder you.</p>
<p>She hummed a small tune as she tilted her head over her work, and then she <em>vanished</em>. I blinked, staring around at the empty clearing. '<em>Uh oh</em>.'</p>
<p>She reappeared beneath the tree I'd perched in and peered up at me with bright red eyes. "Ooh, I haven't had kitsune, yet." She bit her lip and looked me up and down, then flicked her fingers to snap open a simple fan. She hid her lips behind the paper as she gazed at me. "Are you here to share, honey?" she purred.</p>
<p>"No," I answered her. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>She yawned behind her fan, feigning boredom. "The same thing everyone wants. Peace, health, long life."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Her answer seemed pretty truthful, but it was <em>how </em>she intended on getting those things that probably meant bad news.</p>
<p>The skin around her eyes crinkled as she smiled behind her fan. "Simple things in life."</p>
<p>I got straight to the point. "Have you been killing people to get those <em>simple things in life</em>?" May as well be sure she was behind all the mayhem before anything else happened.</p>
<p>"Me? Do I look like a cold-blooded killer to you?"</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes and looked at her carefully. I didn't have nearly enough practice doing this, but if I squinted my eyes a little and tried not to focus too hard, I could pick out the creepy vibes of her magic saturating the area where she stood. I frowned. "Yes. Yes, you do."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows drew down into a glare and she snapped her fan shut. "That is quite rude of you to say."</p>
<p>"Am I wrong?" I challenged.</p>
<p>She smirked. "No, you're not." She flicked open her fan again and fluttered it beneath her chin as she stared up at me.</p>
<p>I needed to make a quick decision whether to stay and fight or run for backup. I hadn't seen her fight yet, and ten years on patrol with my squad meant there was always backup in the few skirmishes we'd encountered. <em>Damnit</em>. Too much unknown, and no one to watch my back. I needed to run for backup.</p>
<p>I tweaked an illusion into place and slid back from my spot in the tree. She still stared up at my copy as I crept away and turned to flee. I hopped two sets of branches before she suddenly loomed in front of me with a laugh, her paper fan fluttering in front of her face. I pushed sideways off the trunk and jumped above the canopy of trees to redirect my retreat.</p>
<p>A flock of tiny paper birds zipped through the air in front of me and I couldn't stop my forward momentum. The first few nicked my face and neck before I had the sense to throw up a fire barrier and the rest turned to ash.</p>
<p>I looked back at the ground and spotted the black miko leaping after me with an unnaturally wide smile exposing very sharp teeth and I shuddered. She went from pretty to horrifying in no time flat.</p>
<p>More paper attacks flashed against my fire barrier and I flipped backwards to run in a new direction. <em>Damnit!</em> I might have to stand my ground if I couldn't escape. I found myself back in the clearing. Her laughter echoed around me as she made chase.</p>
<p>I turned and caught sight of her approaching rapidly from my left. I slashed out my burning claws and she ducked to catch my wrist in her hand, then she turned and flung me over her shoulder into the ground. Dirt flew up around me and I gasped at the strength of the impact.</p>
<p>Her lips curled into a coquettish smile as she stared down at me in the shallow crater, tilting her head to the side. "You don't want to play with me, little kitsune?" she asked, her dark lashes fluttering over her rosy cheeks as she pouted.</p>
<p>I twisted to fling myself out of the hole I'd made and turned to attack with more fire, but she vanished from sight to flit around the clearing, tossing more paper birds each time she reappeared.</p>
<p>Each one burst into flames as it collided with my fire barrier. I couldn't keep the barrier up indefinitely, and I couldn't manage to land an attack on her rapidly moving form. She shimmered and appeared twenty feet away with a deranged chuckle before flicking her fan outward, and a barrage of small knives that had been embedded in the paper sliced rapidly through the air. I barely dodged them in time and got a few small nicks on my leg as I twisted out of range.</p>
<p>I growled in frustration. '<em>Those fucking paper attacks!</em>' I forced my burning barrier outward from me, and everything flammable—all her stupid paper critters and whatever else I could catch in the flames—went up in smoke.</p>
<p>The grasses and trees suffered. Everything burned in a rapidly growing circle that ate through the clearing. The energy of it all flooded back into me and I laughed. I was going to <em>kill </em>this bitch. My hands ached as the liquid fire pooled under my claws.</p>
<p>She yelled in dismay as her outfit burnt away, and I choked on a gag at the sight of her mangled, disfigured body. I had no idea what had happened to her and I hoped to never find out. She thrust her naked arm in my direction, and I was surprised to see it extend in great metallic bands, her hand now covered in sharp metal blades. I jumped high into the air and twisted to grasp the chasing appendage. I pulled hard on it to fling myself at her, claws extended as I zipped back toward the earth with blazing speed.</p>
<p>She barely dodged my blow in time and I kicked out with my foot even as I missed with my claws. The ground shook as my hand collided with the earth, my arm cushioned against the impact with the youki I'd meant to use to cleave her in half. It had worked well enough while helping to dig out the mogura's tunnels.</p>
<p>My kick barely caught her in the side and she retaliated with another flash of her long metal arm. I jumped over it as it gouged through the earth and tore huge furrows through the smoldering ground where I'd been standing.</p>
<p>My feet slid in the ashes as I landed and I turned to follow the length of her arm back to where she stood, mere feet away. I couldn't miss from this distance. I flung my arm out and threw liquid fire in a burning arc toward her position.</p>
<p>The sight of her metal-clawed hand erupting in a spray of blood from the front of my abdomen was unexpected, and I stared down at the mess of it in shock for the briefest of moments. I would have thought these kinds of wounds should be incredibly painful, but I don't think my brain had fully registered the horror. The hand vanished as she ripped it free, cackling with hysteria as she circled me. The <em>illusion</em> I'd been facing off against vanished in a puff of smoke as the burning liquid harmlessly sailed through it.</p>
<p>She sauntered into view, running her blood-soaked hand across her face with a wild grin. "Your illusions are <em>perfect</em>. They will serve me well," she said, her scary-beautiful voice lilting in pleasure. My legs lost feeling and my knees buckled. I slid to the ground, landing on my butt. I'm not sure how I managed to stay upright.</p>
<p>It didn't matter so much, now. I stared up at her cruel face, knowing only that I needed to stop this madness. I couldn't guarantee she would try to take the magic that might end up killing her, so I had to <em>give</em> it to her. My hands shook as I rubbed the fingers of my right hand together. I guess in my panic I hadn't been thinking too methodically.</p>
<p>There was nothing left to panic over.</p>
<p>Angara had done this with my magic once before, but I'd never needed to use the ability myself, until now. I felt a thread of the purity snake down my arm to my fingertips. I wouldn't be surprised to see them glowing, but I didn't look. My eyes remained locked on her mangled torso.</p>
<p>Was her heart still in the normal place?</p>
<p>Did it matter where I aimed?</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p>
<p>I flicked my fingertips at her and watched as twin droplets sped through the air to hit her where I hoped her heart still beat. She clapped her hand over the minor wound and laughed, flipping away from my location. "You give me even more? I will cherish your gifts, little kitsune."</p>
<p>I was starting to feel lightheaded, and my arm fell limp to land in the dirt beside me. My body shuddered and the control I held over my concealing illusions fell away. My tails shimmered into view and I felt the furry length of one drape across my fingertips.</p>
<p>The ringing in my ears grew and seemed to block out all other sounds, so I couldn't hear when she started screaming.</p>
<p>Darkness crept in on the edges of my sight, but I could still see enough to catch the bright pink glow of holy magic tearing through the evil woman. I watched for as long as I could as the pink fire flared around her body and she fell to the ground, motionless. I'm pretty sure I couldn't sense the creepy vibes anymore, but then again, I'm not sure I could sense anything at all.</p>
<p>Warmth bloomed in my chest. I relaxed into it and slumped backward into the ashes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First week on the job...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1517</em>
</p><p>A few hours passed before the sun set on the last day of his life. The former grassy clearing had been rent asunder during the fierce battle. Great gouges tore up the trees and bushes, and unnatural fire had run rampant through the foliage, leaving the land charred and smoking for miles. A buzzing fly found the lifeless body and landed on an unblinking green eye. It tapped its tiny sponging mouthpart against the drying surface to feed.</p><p>A slender girl wearing a simple cotton yukata stood mere feet away and released a heavy sigh. She'd heard of 'youkai' during her training, but with only five days on the job she hadn't gotten to see one in person yet. She flipped open her book to his page and withdrew a pen to check the entry. "Mmhm, this is him. Right on schedule." She brushed a lock of blue hair out of her eyes and wrinkled her nose at the mess.</p><p>From some distance behind her she could hear her partner <em>tsking</em>. "This one is a right mess! Looks like she was <em>melted</em>." She frowned, happy to have been assigned this one instead. At least he'd been pretty in life.</p><p>She sighed again and reached forward into the gaping hole through his chest to find the stubborn soul. Warmth met her roaming fingertips and she latched on, pulling hard to bring him out. A slender clawed hand gripped her wrist and she tugged the confused spirit to his feet.</p><p>From behind her she could hear an angry screech as her partner likely did the same. "C'mon lady, it's time to go. No- <em>no</em>, don't do <em>that, NO</em>!" The sound of a wooden oar cracked loudly against the troublesome spirit. She looked back at the sounds of scuffling and suppressed a grin. Sometimes these spirits just didn't take 'the end' as the answer and fought to remain amongst the mortal realm.</p><p>She smiled up at her charge. He looked thoroughly bewildered. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, admiring his pretty features. She sighed wistfully. '<em>That hair! Those eyes!</em>'</p><p>Then she noticed something was… off. His soul had a beautiful pale blue glow, but something <em>pink</em> wrapped around his chest. "Arms?" She peered around him to see if another spirit was standing out of sight.</p><p>Nothing. Just a pair of disembodied arms, clinging to his spirit. She frowned. This wasn't mentioned in training. More sounds of struggling and shouts rang out behind her. "I'll be right back," she told her charge, then raced to her friend to help her subdue the mysteriously strong spirit. It was in tatters, halfway destroyed and spitting mad. She opened a portal to the underworld and helped her partner drag the struggling monstrosity to the opening, where it fell screaming through into the eerily glowing darkness.</p><p>Her partner leaned over her knees, wheezing. "That was ridiculous!" Her pink hair was in complete disarray and her robes had been torn along one sleeve.</p><p>"Well, mine is nice, but there's something <em>weird</em>. Can you take a look before you head off?"</p><p>She nodded and they walked back to the quiet male spirit with his feet still submerged in the mangled hole of his chest.</p><p>"A second spirit?" her partner asked in confusion.</p><p>"I think so." She reached her hand out to the pretty male. "Come with me," she coaxed. "Let's leave this place."</p><p>He hesitantly reached out to take her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Well-wisher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1517</em>
</p><p>"Kami." Kuusai knelt amongst the charred remains of the clearing.</p><p>There had been rumors of a black miko running amok through the countryside, and his people had taken shelter and made precautions to avoid catching her attention.</p><p>Whatever had happened here, the echoes of it had reached their home. With the ruin and destruction of the mogura families and their kitsune neighbors still fresh in their memories, everyone had shuddered in their tunnels and awaited the battle's end before he volunteered to venture forth to see what had happened.</p><p>It was the night of a new moon as he sped south, searching for the telltale signs of the fight. He caught the whiff of woodsmoke and he followed his senses to the edge of a field that had burnt to a crisp.</p><p>Somewhere near the center of the destruction, he found the bodies. He couldn't tell what she was from sight alone, but the scent of something noxious and feminine still clung to the melted remnants of what he assumed to be the black miko. The unnatural atmosphere that had settled into the area seemed to have scared off any natural scavengers and what remained of the melted corpse had been left untouched.</p><p>A short distance away he found the second body, someone he immediately recognized, and he fell to his knees in shock. "Shippo…?"</p><p>He tucked the kitsune's spilled organs back into his mangled torso and bound it in place with a strip of cloth. He ran his fingers through his friend's long red hair, banishing the grime of battle and freeing it from knots and tangles. He rinsed the ash and blood from his still beautiful face. Another strip of cloth covered the kitsune's eyes, which refused to stay closed.</p><p>He held vigil over his friend's body for three nights and three days, wondering if someone from the kitsune's past might show up. Maybe he had told someone where he was going.</p><p>On the third day, certain that no one was coming, he dug a deep grave. His claws bit into the rocky soil and easily carved out an appropriate resting place for his friend. He had undoubtedly saved many from the growing threat of the black miko at the cost of his own life. How many more youkai might have perished from her evil intentions?</p><p>As he buried his friend, he vowed to himself that no scavengers would disturb this resting place. Once he'd pushed the last of the dirt into place, he knelt to plant a tiny sapling and wished his spirit a swift journey to the next life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Interlude 2 - Kindle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kindling a fire...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>a long time ago</em>
</p>
<p>Every morning, rain or shine, warm weather or cold, Hana went to the cliff to eat her breakfast. In the middle of her twelfth summer, on a particularly sweltering day, Hana took her leave from the cliff side to visit the river for a refreshing dip.</p>
<p>She stripped off her clothes and leapt into the cool water, laughing in her delight. She closed her eyes and dipped her head back to soak her hair before swimming forward into the deeper water. A large fish swam through her tail and nibbled on the flowing strands; Hana giggled and pulled her tail free of its mouth.</p>
<p>She swam for a while and enjoyed the sprinkling of sunlight that filtered through the shade of the trees. She sighed and moved to the shallow bank, stilling in surprise at the sight of her unexpected (though far from unwelcome) visitor. "Ryuu!"</p>
<p>She faltered, torn between running to embrace him and her modesty of being nude. Her better sense won. "Ah, Youganryuu..." she began, feeling silly and slightly meek. His head tilted and he gave her a vaguely perplexed look. "Could you... um, turn around?"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I need to get dressed."</p>
<p>"But I have seen you dress before, the last time you went swimming... during the Cold, remember?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah..." She mumbled her response as her face flamed red. "But we're older now."</p>
<p>"Yes, we are."</p>
<p>She sighed in exasperation. "Could you please turn around, just for a moment? I'd feel better if you did."</p>
<p>He nodded and turned away from her to sit, facing the woods as Hana scrambled from the water to hurriedly slip on her clothes. She then threw herself at the unsuspecting boy to squeeze him tight around the waist. He laughed and dragged her into his lap to tickle her on the sides, easily remembering every spot that made her squirm and giggle.</p>
<p>She laughed and kicked until Ryuu finally relented and allowed her to escape his grasp. She sat before him in the dirt, smiling happily as she reached out for his left hand. "I missed you while you were gone! Did you dream about me?"</p>
<p>"Dream?" He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't remember dreaming anything..."</p>
<p>Hana felt mildly disappointed at his response. "I dreamt of you, though!" Instantly, her mood had brightened, and she scooted closer. "Mother and Father taught me great new things while you were gone." He smiled down at her, and she felt her cheeks turn pink under his warm gaze. "Um, let's go somewhere else."</p>
<p>He nodded and together they left the riverbank, hand in hand. Hananoki led him to a clearing some distance away, where a large patch of sunlight poured onto a small collection of vines. Together they sat and watched a small insect crawl across a blue flower.</p>
<p>"What did you wish to show me?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" She blushed, embarrassed that she had already forgotten why they had come to this place. "These are my plants."</p>
<p>"Your... plants? Why are they yours? Do they not belong to the forest?"</p>
<p>"They do, but they're mine, because I helped them grow, and they like me."</p>
<p>Youganryuu gave her a strange expression and she giggled. "Watch..." She held out her hand, and a creeping tendril unwound itself to reach for her finger. It brushed against her fingertip and suddenly snaked out a larger portion to capture the entire digit, causing the young girl to laugh with glee. He watched in amazement as the vine around her hand glowed with a pale light before it shivered and sprouted several small blossoms.</p>
<p>"So the plants have been keeping you company in my absence?"</p>
<p>She nodded and stroked a leaf. "They don't talk with me like you do, but it's nice to help them grow. Mama told me that's what I should learn to do."</p>
<p>He shifted impatiently as he watched her caress the leaves for a short while. "Can I..." Hana turned an inquisitive gaze upon him as he hesitated. "I want to..."</p>
<p>She cocked her head in confusion at his half-finished requests, but soon her expression brightened with understanding. "You want to try this?" she guessed, and after he nodded, she clapped her hands in excitement. "Okay! Give me your hand."</p>
<p>He held out his left hand for her to take, and she carefully pulled him closer to the plant. It immediately shrunk away from his touch, but Hana held his hand tightly as he moved to pull away. "No, wait. I'll help–just watch, okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded hesitantly. She wanted him to experience the joy she felt while handling plant life, and refused to just let the silly thing cringe away from her friend. She reached out and smoothed her fingertips across a tendril to coax it out once more and was shocked by the sudden barrage of images: <em>fire, burning leaves, stems curling into ash...</em> Hana jerked her hand back in surprise.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her in concern. She looked up at his face in slight worry. He understood immediately. "It is afraid of me."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "It's not afraid of <em>you</em>, it's afraid of fire. ...You won't burn it, will you?"</p>
<p>"No, I won't."</p>
<p>She brightened considerably and took hold of his hand once more. "Let's try again, then."</p>
<p>She used her fingertip to tickle and coax the tendril outwards as she guided his hand with her own toward the hesitant plant. The little vine followed her fingertip until she touched his wrist, where it slid around his hand and arm. Hana guided energy through her fingertips and into the plant, and both watched as new leaves uncurled to rest against his skin.</p>
<p>She looked up at him and smiled serenely before spreading her hands across the leaves and his arm. Her energy flowed faster through the plant, and she allowed some of the excess to flow past the now-rapidly growing flora and into his arm. He shuddered and closed his eyes with a half-smile. She grinned and slipped her fingers through his, continuing the small transfer of her energy through his hand.</p>
<p>The air seemed to grow cooler as they sat in the clearing, and Hana shivered against the chill. Suddenly, the vine pulled away from them both and broke the serene moment. Hana looked down in confusion at the plant and reached out to stroke one of the shaking leaves, but it shrunk away from her hand.</p>
<p>Hana had no idea what had caused the negative reaction, and she reached out for the plant once more. Youganryuu caught her fingers between his own, and pulled her hand away from the flora. "Don't, Hana."</p>
<p>"I don't understand." She turned toward him with a sad expression. "That's never happened before..."</p>
<p>He sighed and closed his eyes before standing, pulling her up with him. "That's all right. Let's go."</p>
<p>She nodded and followed his lead, turning back only once to cast a longing gaze at the frightened plants.</p>
<p>He brought her back to the cliff where they'd met, and together they sat in the midday sun. Hana shivered again and rubbed her arms. The chill seemed out of place for the season. "Ryuu, I'm cold." Hana leaned toward him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Did the plant not trust me anymore? Did you burn it?"</p>
<p>His hand squeezed her shoulder with reassurance. "I didn't burn..." He paused and pulled away from her slightly. Hana looked up at him, wondering why he had stopped talking. He leaned closer to her, his gaze focused on something right behind her.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Your back..."</p>
<p>"What?" Hana twist her shoulders around to try and see what he'd noticed, and there it was - a circular collection of glowing stone had formed just behind her shoulder. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Ryuu laughed lightly and showed her his own plated arm. "You've got some like me, now. How strange."</p>
<p>"I do? Why is it there?"</p>
<p>"You shared your energy with me, and I think I shared some back." He smiled at her and pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.</p>
<p>"Did you know that would happen?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. She carefully reached behind her arm to touch the spot, amazed that her fingers didn't burn upon contact. "Is this why I feel so cold right now?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "Probably. I don't notice it so much after a while. <em>Everything</em> is colder than my mountain."</p>
<p>Hana briefly nodded in understanding before her curiosity about his arm came to mind. She was careful as she reached out, but no longer concerned about burning her hands like the first time. He jumped slightly and jerked his arm away from Hana's curious fingertips. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Did that hurt?"</p>
<p>"No, no, I just forgot it wouldn't hurt you."</p>
<p>Relieved that she hadn't hurt him in her exploration, she ghosted her fingers over the strange rocks lining his arm, and dipped her fingertips into every crack and over each ridge. "This is so neat! I've always wondered what your arm felt like." Hana felt warm inside as she watched his face turn pink. "Oh! Let's go get some fruit." She giggled and stood, pulling him with her back into the forest.</p>
<p>As they approached Hana's grove, Youganryuu slowed and seemed hesitant to follow. "Come on, I want to see if this will work!" She tugged on his hand impatiently.</p>
<p>"Are your parents home?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Um, I don't know. Why?"</p>
<p>He looked away from her and frowned. "I don't want them to see me."</p>
<p>Hana laughed and gave him a funny look. "Why would you not want them to see you? I told my mother all about you."</p>
<p>Youganryuu backed away from her and looked hurt. "When? What did she say?"</p>
<p>"It was some time ago. She asked some questions about where we went, but she didn't say much more about it." He seemed to relax slightly, but wouldn't come any closer to the grove. "You're not going to come?" He shook his head slightly and sat on small boulder.</p>
<p>"I'll just wait here... hurry back, okay?"</p>
<p>She nodded and raced toward her house to grab two pieces of fruit, barely noticing her mother as the older woman emerged from the den. "See you later, Mama!"</p>
<p>Hana didn't wait for her mother's response as she hurried back to Youganryuu, and together they ran through the forest, back to the cliff. Hana felt somewhat surprised as he turned toward her and whipped her into his arms, and she <em>certainly</em> didn't expect him to leap from the cliff edge. She squealed in fright and buried her face into his chest as they descended. His landing was slightly rough as he bent his knees to quickly absorb the impact, but he set her on her feet and they ran farther through the valley than Hana had ever gone before. They stopped a short while later, laughing and smiling at one another as Hana held out a piece of fruit for him to take.</p>
<p>He sat down and leaned back against a wide rock at the edge of a clearing. The sunlight shone brightly upon the two teens as they tore apart their fruit. Hana slipped a small piece into her mouth and giggled as the sweet liquid evaporated with a loud hiss. She licked her fingers clean, amused by the strange sounds as the juice vanished.</p>
<p>She glanced up to notice Ryuu smiling at her curious behavior. "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>"You are."</p>
<p>She blushed slightly and looked down at her fingers. "I just think it's neat, that's all."</p>
<p>He chuckled and took her hand within his own. Hana watched as he traced the lines of her palm with his fingers, transfixed by the shifting colors of molten rock on his arm. They sat together for the rest of the afternoon, using their newfound connection to experience new things about one another until the sun fell beyond the horizon.</p>
<p>He escorted her home that evening and smiled warmly as she waved goodbye. Hana gave into the temptation and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug. "It's nice to not have to worry about getting burnt again."</p>
<p>He winked at her and stepped out of the circle of her arms, brushing the bangs from her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Hana."</p>
<p>Hana smiled prettily at him and dashed toward her home, slipping inside. She started with a surprised gasp at the unexpected sight of her parents sitting at the low table with an extra bowl of dinner.</p>
<p>"Sorry for coming home so late, Momma." She brushed aside her unruly bangs with a blush.</p>
<p>"It's alright. Sit." Her mother gestured with her hand to the place in front of the bowl.</p>
<p>"Ah..." Hana hesitated. She knew if she were to take a bite of the cooled stew, she would have to explain the exchange of energy that had left her mouth hot enough to evaporate water. "I'm not hungry... I ate earlier with Ryuu-chan."</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy yourself today?"</p>
<p>Hana nodded enthusiastically. "I showed him the vines, Momma! He thought it was really beautiful and amazing."</p>
<p>"Well then, darling, you should go to bed. I'm sure you have an early day tomorrow." Hana nodded at her mother's suggestion and went to her room.</p>
<p>She sat upon the soft covers of her bed and took a deep breath as the darkness enveloped her senses. When she turned to smooth one of the lumps in her bedding, she noticed the warm glow emanating from the molten rock marking her shoulder. She gingerly ran her fingertips along the surface and giggled at the tickling sensation, but then turned a concerned gaze to the soft blankets and furs upon which she sat. '<em>Mother would be upset if I scorched my bedding</em>...'</p>
<p>Her gaze slid to a small patch of packed earth where the moss had not yet grown. Quickly making up her mind, she snatched up a single blanket to ward off the chill of night and sat on the ground. Regardless of her discomfort, she quickly fell asleep. Just before sleep claimed her, though, a tiny thought occurred to her. '<em>I bet Ryuu-chan would make a nice pillow...</em>'</p>
<p>Sometime later, the sounds of angry, hushed voices pulled her from sleep. It took Hana a moment to realize that her parents were arguing about something, and she sat up in concern to rub the sleep from her eyes. Carefully creeping toward the mat covering the entrance to her room, she held her breath to see if she could make out what they were saying.</p>
<p>Her father seemed angry, and she could barely hear what he was whispering. "...against our kind!"</p>
<p>Her mother's voice was cool and even, and Hana had no problem hearing every word she spoke. "Such steps are necessary, and even you cannot argue with how happy she is. Let her continue to see this boy as she pleases."</p>
<p>'<em>Father is worried about me playing with Ryuu-chan? I wonder why they haven't said anything before...'</em></p>
<p>She quietly walked toward the wall of vines sheltering her room from the elements. She sighed and leaned against the plants, threading her fingers through the gaps to stare out of the opening. She wondered about the strange snippet of conversation for a while, lost once more in her thoughts as she chewed on her lip.</p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, she caught the slight glimmer of orange, and her gaze quickly focused in the night to rest upon what might be her friend. The twin spots of orange winked out for only a brief moment, and she realized that he was wide awake and watching over her home. She gasped and pressed closer to the wooden vines that prevented further motion toward him and whispered his name, "Youganryuu..."</p>
<p>She wanted very much to run to his side so that they could sit together for the rest of the night, but she knew her parents would be very upset if she did so... She continued to watch him until she grew sleepy, then returned to her place on the ground to rest.</p>
<p>The next morning, she awoke with a start and immediately touched her hand to the rocky spot on her shoulder while looking around at her surroundings to ensure she hadn't ruined anything. The room was fine, so she dashed outside and sprinted toward where she had last seen her friend during the night. He was nearly caught off-guard as she barreled into him, knocking the two of them to the dirt behind the rock he'd perched upon.</p>
<p>She giggled and dug her fingers into his sides during his moment of distraction, hoping to find his weak spot. He chuckled and tried to push her hands away, but she was quick and relentless. Unfortunately, it seemed he had no ticklish spots on his torso, and so she frowned down at his smiling face.</p>
<p>"Where are you ticklish at?"</p>
<p>"And you think I might actually tell you?"</p>
<p>"Of course you will!"</p>
<p>"Why would I do that?"</p>
<p>"Do you <em>want</em> me to poke you until I figure it out for myself?"</p>
<p>He blushed and managed to scramble away. "N-no!"</p>
<p>She smirked and gave him a calculating look. "Why are you so shy now? Do you not want me to touch you?"</p>
<p>He sighed and looked away. "That's not it, I just..." He trailed off as he blushed even harder.</p>
<p>"Well?" she prodded, moving closer.</p>
<p>"Sometimes you make me feel funny," he muttered, looking down at his hands.</p>
<p>She squinted at him, confused. "Is that... bad?" She felt a sudden rush of disappointment at that thought.</p>
<p>"No!" He moved forward to catch hold of her hands. "It's not bad..." His gaze fell to her mouth as she smiled, and she found herself blushing too as he leaned closer and looked into her eyes.</p>
<p>"It's good, then?" she whispered. He swallowed nervously and nodded. He blinked and the moment was lost as he looked over her shoulder. "Let's go!" He pulled her up with him as he stood, and together they darted into the forest.</p>
<p>"Hold still!" she playfully chided, pressing down on the twitching shoulder.</p>
<p>"Can't..." She could barely hear his muffled reply. "Is it a tree?"</p>
<p>Hana giggled and swept her hand across his back to start over. "No, try again!" She carefully traced the same pattern across his skin with a dainty claw, grinning in delight. She watched him heave a sigh against the cradle of his crossed arms, and a small plume of dirt puffed out to the right. '<em>Oh, that stuff must be getting in his mouth!'</em> she thought, her joy fading away as she worried over his comfort. "Are you sure you don't want to lie down in the grass over there?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine. I can't figure out the picture! Is it even a plant?"</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh. Not even close."</p>
<p>"Okay, then it has to be an animal." Hana smiled and continued to add extensions to the "animal's" head. The boy growled in slight frustration. "Does it have one leg or two?"</p>
<p>"Silly, can you even name anything with only one leg?"</p>
<p>"Well... no."</p>
<p>"Then what kind of question was that?"</p>
<p>"I couldn't tell if you drew more than one leg. I give up! What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's a bird."</p>
<p>"That didn't resemble any kind of bird I've even seen."</p>
<p>"Well then, let's go and find one, and I'll show you!"</p>
<p>Hana guided Ryuu silently though the forest to a small area where she'd previously spotted one of the strange birds. A measure of anxiety crept up on her as she slipped between a cluster of trees. As she glanced back to make sure Ryuu was still there, she caught him staring at her, but he quickly averted his gaze. His cheeks turned pink again, and Hana found herself wondering if he felt alright.</p>
<p>"Almost there, okay?" she whispered. He nodded and smiled, curiosity practically written on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clack, clack</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clack, clack</em>
</p>
<p>Hana froze and turned toward the sound. The teens crouched next to a cluster of bushes as she pointed and told him about the bird's strange nesting behavior. "It flips its wings upside down as it dances and makes really odd noises in hopes of attracting a girl."</p>
<p>He watched the strange bird and its equally bizarre display for a short while. "That explains why I couldn't figure out the picture. How do you know so much about what that bird is doing, anyways? Does your kind have to do a similar display to attract girls?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course not, but if you're interested, keep doing all the weird stuff that you do and I'm sure it'll eventually attract one of us."</p>
<p>"Hey now..."</p>
<p>They were interrupted by the boom of thunder overhead. "Rain..." A few droplets filtered through the canopy of trees above and splashed on the teens. One hissed and evaporated as it made contact with Ryuu's arm.</p>
<p>"A little rain is okay," he said, cupping a hand over his eyes to gaze upward.</p>
<p>"Would a lot of rain be bad?" Hana watched anxiously as the light rain continued to sneak through the protective leaves.</p>
<p>He turned a concerned look toward her. "How much do you mean?"</p>
<p>Before she had a chance to open her mouth, the clouds shuddered with another crash of thunder and the light rain became an all-out downpour. For the two teens scrambling for shelter, the canopy of leaves above offered no protection against the heavy rains. They pressed against the inward slope of a leaning trunk for a brief reprieve before going any farther.</p>
<p>"Are you going to be okay?"</p>
<p>"I'll be alright. Where can we go?"</p>
<p>Hana bit her lip and pushed the damp bangs from her eyes as she looked around. "I think I know a place, but if it rains like this for too long, we might be in trouble." Hand in hand, they raced through the forest as Hana led the way. She quickly found the large tree she'd had in mind, and the two teens huddled in a protected hollow beneath its roots. The tree grew on the top of the small hill, providing some protection against the water gathering along the ground, and the wide trunk and roots kept most of the rain away from them. She shivered once, only then noticing the ache coming from the small group of rocks along her shoulder. While they had previously glowed with warmth, they had lost so much heat that the rocks seemed a dull, lifeless attachment. Confused, she pressed on the small patch, wincing in pain as a small joint cracked open.</p>
<p>She whipped around to look at Ryuu in concern. She had been in such a hurry to get the two of them to safety and stuffed inside the small shelter...</p>
<p>Youganryuu was huddled next to her, shivering slightly with his eyes closed. Hana touched his shoulder and leaned forward. "Ryuu?" She turned toward him fully and touched his face with her free hand. "Ryuu?" She felt growing alarm as he didn't answer her, and noticed that his lips had turned blue. She shook him hard this time, "Ryuu-chan! Open your eyes!"</p>
<p>He cracked a small smile and his eyes slid open to look at her. "You know you can't keep calling me that." His voice sounded weak and tired, and his eyes had lost their vibrant color.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? It was just a little rain!" She shook his shoulders hard again and pulled him into the circle of her arms. "Ryuu, you need to stay awake!"</p>
<p>He coughed lightly and curled into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll be okay. I just need to dry out."</p>
<p>"But it could rain for a long time! What if you <em>can't</em> dry out?"</p>
<p>He swallowed and closed his eyes again, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck. He chuckled slightly and said, "Well, I suppose this would be a nice place to die, then."</p>
<p>"What? <em>Die?!"</em> She squeezed him hard, shutting her eyes against the threatening tears. "You can't <em>die</em> because of some rain! You were out running around in the snow the last time you were here!"</p>
<p>"Those things I wore during the Cold trapped my body heat and kept me safe. Without those, the rain killed a lot of my heat and drained my energy."</p>
<p><em>'His energy?'</em> Hana paused to look down at the young man cradled in her lap. '<em>Maybe I can...</em>' She closed her eyes again and held him tight as she focused on the small patches of moss growing nearby. '<em>If I can send my energy out to plants and help them grow, and our energy transfers like it did the other day...'</em> She guided the youki out through her hands like she'd practiced so many times before, thinking about the moss growing around them. The energy passed from her fingers and trickled through Ryuu, eventually filtering into the moss below. He shuddered slightly within her arms and relaxed against her frame. She felt a soft sigh against the skin of her neck, and she smiled a little as she continued to work.</p>
<p>A short while later, his head began to tip backward and Hana smiled as she noticed that he had fallen fast asleep. His lips were no longer blue, and his shivering had subsided somewhat. Struck by a sudden surge of tenderness, she tilted her head toward his and kissed him lightly on his lips, thankful that the time of worry had passed. Satisfied that he would be alright, she leaned backward against the roots and adjusted his sleeping form against her own. The rain continued to fall in relentless sheets outside of their shelter, and she watched it until her eyes grew heavy. Soon afterwards, she had fallen asleep as well.</p>
<p>Hana was rudely jerked from her impromptu nap by a sudden change in her orientation and the overwhelming sensation of fear. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around for a moment in confusion, wondering how she'd ended up squashed on her side. Her gaze soon focused on Youganryuu, who was staring at her with wide eyes and an ashen expression.</p>
<p>She whispered, "Ryuu? What's wrong?" Her glance around the sheltering roots revealed no sign of danger. "Ryuu?" He still hadn't answered her, and as she looked up at him again, she realized he hadn't moved. She reached up to touch his face and murmured his name again in concern. Had he forgotten where he was? Did the rain affect him so badly? Was he dreaming? Her thoughts ran wild with all sorts of possibilities until her hand made contact with his skin.</p>
<p>He was cool to the touch, which was <em>very</em> strange for him, but his expression cleared and softened as he looked down at her. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, bringing up her other hand to frame his face. "You're kind of cold..."</p>
<p>"Am I?" he asked. He moved to look at his arms and legs, and as he did, both of the teens realized that he had sprawled across her sometime before waking. "Sorry!" He blushed and scrambled backwards, giving her room to sit up. "I've never slept outside of the Deep Rest... I was very disturbed when I woke up here. I didn't even realize that you were with me at first; I thought I was dreaming." He looked outside at the bright forest. "How long have we been here?"</p>
<p>Hana glanced outside, squinting against the sunshine. "Hm..." she muttered, taking note of anything that may have changed since they'd arrived in the small hollow. The ground no longer seemed soaked from the heavy rainfall, which meant they'd been there at least overnight. There was also a small cluster of new plants growing just outside the entrance to the hollow that she hadn't noticed before. If they really hadn't been there when they'd arrived... Hana's eyes widened in fear. "Uh-oh!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I think my parents are going to be really mad at me."</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"I think we've been asleep for too long!" He didn't seem to understand what she meant, so she clarified. "We may have been gone for a few days, and my parents always want me home <em>every night.</em> If I don't come home for so long, then they might think something bad happened..."</p>
<p>"Oh." Ryuu didn't seem to be that bothered by her statement, though. "I'm sure they won't mind. You're safe, so that should be all that matters, right?"</p>
<p>Hana gave him a funny look. "I don't think so; my parents are very..."</p>
<p>Ryuu nodded and looked away, wordlessly telling her she didn't need to continue her sentence. "Well, I suppose you'd better go home and make sure they don't worry too much, then."</p>
<p>Hana frowned and reached out to take his hands. "It doesn't really matter what they think right now. I was worried about you, and I still am. Why are you so cold?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I feel fine."</p>
<p>"Can you tell how many days you have before you need to go back to your mountain?"</p>
<p>"I can't be sure. I knew I had eight days when I came here, but without knowing how long we were gone..." He trailed off and absently ran a finger along the glowing grooves on his right arm. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"For what?" She moved to sit at his side.</p>
<p>"You saved me. I didn't think the rain would be that dangerous, but I was wrong. Mother never really explained what the rain could do to us."</p>
<p>"Does she even know what rain is? You said that she and your father spend so much time beneath the mountain."</p>
<p>"They do come out to watch the moon rise, but they are so old; certainly they would have experienced rainfall at one point in their lives."</p>
<p>"Maybe they did, but since it made you so sleepy, they might have just gone back into the mountain to go to sleep."</p>
<p>He nodded slowly in understanding. "That sounds right. How strange that I could nearly be killed by something so simple."</p>
<p>"Do those cold-weather wraps work to keep out the rain, too?"</p>
<p>He nodded again, smiling at her. "You're just a pile of good ideas today."</p>
<p>She wrinkled her nose in annoyance and ruffled his hair. "I always have good ideas!"</p>
<p>"Sure you do, Hana. Sure you do."</p>
<p>Hana's parents were definitely angry when she returned home, but when they saw she was in fine health and spirits, they weren't too hard on her. She spent the evening explaining to her mother what had happened. Of course, her mother and father had been terribly worried about her safety, but they were somewhat appeased by Hana's story about the rain and the danger it had posed to Ryuu. Her father reached over to take hold of her mother's hand in a gesture of support when Hana had begun to tell them about it taking days of sleep to recover their energy after she'd helped him.</p>
<p>Hana thought it sweet that her mother's eyes had become bright and teary after her story had ended. "That was very brave, Hana. Were you two out in the rain for very long?"</p>
<p>"No, but the little that got on us was really bad."</p>
<p>Hana's mother patted her head with a big smile and told her that she should get some rest. Hana quietly complied and went to her room, but it took her a long time to fall asleep that night. Ryuu had taken up a position closer to her home, and she could easily see the glow of his arm and eyes through the woods. She sighed and laid her head upon her arm as she watched him, wishing she could curl into his arms and lose herself in the comfort.</p>
<p>They spent the next day together, but Youganryuu informed her of his intent to return home that evening. "I should go home tonight. I don't know if I need to be back sooner because of the incident in the rain, but I don't want to be caught off-guard by anything."</p>
<p>Hana nodded solemnly, knowing she'd rather he remain safe until the next time they could meet. She was surprised when he kissed her goodbye, and her blush was so pronounced that she felt it would linger on her cheeks for weeks. The two had exchanged so many words during their time together that it felt strange to remain silent during his departure, but that chaste kiss stood for so many words that she couldn't have imagined him saying.</p>
<p>She knew she'd see him again soon.</p>
<p>Hana remained quiet and lost in her thoughts over the next few weeks as she wondered about his welfare. She spent many hours on the cliff staring over the horizon as her breakfast remained untouched in her lap. A month after his departure, she began to dream of him. Sometimes they would just sit together on the cliff, other times they would exchange quiet words that she could never quite recall the next day. Once in a while, her dreams would be so vivid that she almost felt as though she could feel his hand within hers. She began to dwell on her dreams during the waking hours, wondering if it was some sort of connection to her best friend. She sometimes wondered if, perhaps, she might be able to dream of him more often if she slept during the day, but her mother wouldn't allow her to linger in the house for long.</p>
<p>The years passed slowly for Hananoki as she grew into a young lady. Her thoughts centered on Youganryuu and her wish for his return, and the time she spent near her family dwindled as she aimlessly wandered the woods. She wished for nothing but his awakening, and she constantly wondered about how he had changed over the last few years. Her dreams of him were always of his form just before he'd left, but she knew that he'd be even more handsome the next time she saw him. Her wistful sighs and daydreams kept her occupied almost as much as her studies of plant-life.</p>
<p>When she reached her sixteenth summer, nearly four years had passed since she'd last seen her friend. She still dreamt of him often, and she occasionally would slip into a short doze in a secluded location away from home, hoping to catch another glimpse of him. The day Youganryuu returned to her, she had fallen asleep next to a rocky outcropping. She had stretched her slim body out beneath the warm rays of the mid-morning sun, but she'd angled herself so that her face remained in the shade cast by the rocks.</p>
<p>Something tickled her face and drew her out of the dreamless sleep, and she absently brushed her nose to wave away the annoyance. She had almost slipped back into sleep when another tickle ran across her cheek and down her neck, and this time her tail swept up to make a more thorough motion. '<em>It's just a dragonfly...'</em> she thought, hiding her face beneath her tail. They had been flying around this portion of the forest for the last week, and they sometimes landed on her to watch her work with the plant-life.</p>
<p>When the tickle turned into a defined touch running across her collarbone and down her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and she stared up in confusion at the person standing above her. His face was hard to see with the sunlight shining so brightly behind him, but she immediately knew who he was. "Ryuu!"</p>
<p>She sat up quickly and threw her arms around him, and he met her happy welcome with another unexpected kiss. This time, it wasn't as chaste as the one he'd left her with. His lips were warmer than hers, but then he ran his tongue across her lips and she gasped at how <em>hot</em> it was. Had she not carried a residual trace of his energy, Hana was positive he'd have scorched her with such an act. His lips sealed to hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, touching it to hers for the briefest of moments. She could practically <em>feel</em> his desperate passion as he held her tighter. It was an experience that Hana hadn't expected and could never have imagined, and she pulled back in surprise to look at him.</p>
<p>"Hana...?" He seemed hurt that she'd pulled away.</p>
<p>"What was that for?" she asked, bringing her fingers to her lips.</p>
<p>"I missed you," he muttered as his face turned a bright red.</p>
<p>She smiled and touched his face reassuringly. "I missed you, too, but... why did you kiss me like that?"</p>
<p>He looked confused for a moment. "Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Kiss?"</p>
<p>He nodded hesitantly.</p>
<p>"I suppose so, but you didn't even say hello before you leapt in!"</p>
<p>He looked sheepish for a moment and rubbed his hands across his pants. "Sorry... I've just been wanting to–" he cut himself off suddenly, his face turning even redder.</p>
<p>"Wanting to kiss me?" she guessed, leaning toward him.</p>
<p>He nodded and looked away, and Hana took a moment to look at how much he had grown over the last four years. His hair had grown longer and his muscles had gained definition; the pebbled pattern of glowing rocks had begun to stretch across his chest and back. He had become a very handsome man over the last four years –not that she had ever thought otherwise.</p>
<p>She touched his hand to draw his attention back to her once again. "How long can you stay this time?"</p>
<p>He stood and pulled her up with him; she was surprised at how tall he'd gotten. "There is something I need to tell you."</p>
<p>She frowned in worry at his answer, wondering why he didn't tell her right away.</p>
<p>"I discovered something after I returned home... And if I'm right, I'll never have to go home again."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Hana, I want to stay with you, forever."</p>
<p>"But the Deep Rest... You have to go back to regain your energy."</p>
<p>He shook his head and pulled her close. "When you shared your energy with me, I no longer needed to sleep in the mountain. I sat by the red water for a very long time before I finally felt the need to return to Rest. If you and I were to stay together, I would never have to return."</p>
<p>"Together? Like..." Her eyes widened as she blushed. "Like mates?"</p>
<p>"Your sisters have all found their own..." He stopped himself mid-sentence. "You didn't have your sights set on somebody else, did you?"</p>
<p>"My– what?" Her face was still ablaze as the implication of what he'd suggested continued to bounce around in her mind.</p>
<p>"Your sisters have their mates. Your mother is mated to your father. Certainly you did not plan to remain alone for the rest of your life, waiting years for me to come visit you for a week at a time?"</p>
<p>"Ah– I... I hadn't... thought of that..." she lied. She <em>had</em> thought about what it might mean for her to live with Youganryuu, but it had seemed so impossible that she had refused to allow her thoughts to linger on it for long. "How is it possible, though?" She looked up at him then, feeling the stirrings of hope within her.</p>
<p>She watched as he leaned forward to kiss her again. He moved slowly, giving her time to pull away, and his gaze warmed as she met him halfway. His lips moved over hers with a careful tenderness, and Hana closed her eyes and sighed in contented bliss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p>
<p>He pulled back and nudged her forehead with his own. She opened her eyes to look up into his warm expression. "Would you be my mate?"</p>
<p>Hana swallowed in anticipation and nodded her agreement. "Now?"</p>
<p>He shook his head and laughed a little. "No, we have to wait."</p>
<p>"Wait for what?" she asked, feeling a little nervous and excited at the idea of keeping her friend forever at her side.</p>
<p>He grasped her hands within his own and kissed her fingertips. "We must wait for the full moon. My parents... I discovered why they always go to the surface to watch the moon rise. Our energy levels practically vanish for some time during the middle of the night when the moon is brightest, and so my parents are unable to do their duties within the mountain until the moon has passed its zenith. It's a strange occurrence, but I believe that if we were to..." he trailed off, slightly uncomfortable. "If our energy exchange happens at that time, I believe that our connection will be heavier with your influence than with mine, and I'll be able to stay here, away from the mountain."</p>
<p>"But don't you have a responsibility to the land, just like I have to the forest?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "My parents are getting old, and my doing this might result in some problems, but I believe that I will still have the same abilities as before. I don't think my kind should have to sleep their lives away only to waste what little time they have on changing the ground of this tiny little island."</p>
<p>He turned away from her then, and Hana watched as he looked toward the ground. "There is more to this world than our island. Why must my kind expend our energies making it bigger? I know there is land so vast out there that we might never be able to walk the entire distance, and I want to know what it's like," he turned back to look her in the eyes, "with <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Hana shivered at the intensity of his gaze as he pulled her close. She was left speechless as he dipped his head to kiss her again, and she placed her hands upon his chest as his lips moved over hers. "When?" she whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow night."</p>
<p>"Yes," she agreed and kissed him once more.</p>
<p>Later that afternoon, Hana and Ryuu found a location they deemed suitable to spend the next evening. She focused her energy into growing a thick bed of moss and springy vines, while Ryuu went back to his mountain to collect some of the fire-proof wraps his kind used to cover their rocky plating. The two worked carefully to make sure everything would be perfect for the next evening, and Hana felt nervous and giddy at the thought of what she would be doing with him. She hadn't ever <em>asked</em> for details concerning the event, but she'd learned a few things over the years through overhearing portions of conversation between her sisters and their men, or her mother and father.</p>
<p>The only thing that made her pause was that she had no idea how the permanent exchange of energy occurred. She understood that it was something different. It was something so important and pronounced that the event would shake the ground and could be seen for miles above the treetops; she had seen the immediate aftereffects of her sister's joining with the male elemental from the waterfall. When she brought up her worry to Ryuu, he warned her against asking her mother or father. She wasn't sure why he would ask such a thing of her. He instead suggested that she ask one of her sisters, and Hana immediately nodded and ran off through the woods to find the eldest.</p>
<p>The eldest sister had mated to one of the humans from the village, and as such, the two had moved into a hut just within the treeline nearest the village. "Sister?" Hana called aloud, standing just outside the entrance to the home.</p>
<p>Her sister stepped from her hut in silence and immediately smiled upon seeing her youngest sibling. "Hana-chan, what are you doing here so late?" She stepped out into the evening light and pulled Hana into a tight embrace. As she pulled back to give the younger girl a good look, her smile shifted into a frown of concern. "You look as though something troubles you."</p>
<p>"Yes… I need to know something very important." Hana fought valiantly against the rising blush as she tried to ask the questions burning in her mind, but her words tripped over themselves and Hana felt like a complete fool before she'd finished a complete sentence.</p>
<p>Her sister laughed, and the beautiful long curls of her hair shook in her mirth. "You are thinking too much into this, darling. Just do what is natural, and you shall see that everything is right."</p>
<p>Hana felt immense relief at this answer, until she realized that she really didn't know what would be 'natural.' Her expression of compounding confusion made her elder sister laugh even harder. "Do not fret! You will find out soon enough. Just remember to touch, feel, and enjoy."</p>
<p>If it was possible, Hana's face darkened even further as her throat seemed to dry. The two sisters stood for a moment in silence as the crickets began their song. "Hana, you have truly grown into a young woman. There is something I would like for you to have for this special occasion."</p>
<p>Hana blinked up at her sister in curiosity.</p>
<p>"Come back in a little while so that I might have time to prepare it for you, okay?" Hana nodded.</p>
<p>Her sister did not reenter her home after Hana left; instead, she stepped quietly into the woods to have a concerned talk with her parents.</p>
<p>Hana made a quiet trip to the river, wondering at the events to come. Her life had been so strange since her chance meeting with Youganryuu. After she'd met him and become his only friend, her life revolved around the several days they could spend with one another before he had to leave for years on end. The thought that she might never have to tell him goodbye thrilled her and warmed her spirit, and the trees and plants around her flourished with the excess of her joy.</p>
<p>She took some time to bathe in the silence of the night. She would return to Ryuu that night; she had no reason or desire to sleep by herself, especially now that she might get to see how good of a pillow he'd make. Her lips tilted in a smile as she stepped from the cool water into the warmth of night, flicking her tail and running her fingers through her hair to squeeze out the excess water. She took her time to dress and made her way back to her sister's house, sure that she'd given her sister enough time to prepare whatever she'd had in mind.</p>
<p>Her sister had sat beneath a large tree next to her home with a package at her side. "Is your joining to be soon?" she asked, motioning for Hana to sit at her side.</p>
<p>Hana nodded with another blush. "Tomorrow's eve," she said.</p>
<p>Her sister seemed slightly surprised. "So soon?" She paused as Hana nodded. "I suppose you have your reasons." She gave her sister a fond look as her eyes grew suspiciously moist. "Go to your male, dear Hana. Enjoy this evening with him, but before your joining tomorrow night, can you come and see me once more?"</p>
<p>Hana wondered about the strange request for a moment, but then her sister handed her the small package and her concerns were smothered beneath anticipation of seeing what was within the folded material. "Mother gave this to me before I joined with my mate." The elder sister covered Hana's hand with her own, and Hana looked up in time to see a tear slip from the corner of her eye. "Go now. I will see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Hana smiled and fought back tears of her own as she hugged her sister tightly. The trip back to Ryuu seemed much longer than it should have been, and by the time she arrived, her stomach seemed to have twisted into knots. He watched her approach, seemingly content in giving her the time she needed.</p>
<p>"Did you learn what you needed to know?"</p>
<p>Hana found herself blushing once again and she bit her lip. "Yes, and no," she murmured. "I suppose we'll just have to see..."</p>
<p>He grinned and held a hand out to her. She placed hers within his grasp and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. She was content to stand in the warm circle of his arms for a long time, but then she pulled back and held up the wrapped object. "My sister gave me this."</p>
<p>He nodded and they sat together on the forest floor. The moonlight gave illumination to the small clearing as she untied the bundle and pulled apart the folded material. Inside, she found a soft white slip of material and some rare, exotic fruits she hadn't encountered for several years. "What are they for?" he asked, carefully touching the small dress with an outstretched finger.</p>
<p>Hana arched an eyebrow at his silly question and decided against giving him a direct answer. "I will show you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Okay." She almost grinned at his response; it was clear that he hadn't connected the outfit with what would happen the next night, but then again, he hadn't been concerned with her modesty over the years. It was true that the two of them were closer than she could have ever imagined, but she had been raised in a much different way...</p>
<p>They spent most of the night sitting against a sloped rock as Hana told him stories of what she'd learned the last few years. When the moon had slid out of sight and she had grown too sleepy to continue speaking, she leaned against his side and snuggled in to get a comfortable spot to sleep. "I've wondered about this for some time," she yawned, stretching her arms and legs before curling into a more comfortable position. Her tail wrapped across her legs and came to rest along her hip, providing an extra measure of warmth in the cool night air.</p>
<p>"Oh?" he asked, a smile playing across his lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah." She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, content as he ran his fingers through the soft hair at the tip of her tail.</p>
<p>She woke the next morning to discover a few interesting details. First, he had relocated them into the shelter, and she found herself strewn across him along the comfortable stretch of moss that he'd covered with that special fire-proof material. Second, at some point she'd wrapped her arms, legs, and tail around him, trapping him as effectively as he'd trapped her by lying upon her tail and one of her arms. Third, he was wide awake and watching her in amusement.</p>
<p>"It was very different being next to you while you slept," he said. "Are you are that rough with your bedding at home, too?"</p>
<p>Hana's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs as she gasped in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I'd-"</p>
<p>He laughed and leaned over her, kissing her into silence. "Do not fret. I was teasing you."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>He leaned on his elbow and traced his fingers along her face. "Today will be a very long day, I think."</p>
<p>"Why do you think that?" she asked, wondering how nice it would be to pull his face closer so that she could get another kiss.</p>
<p>She blushed as he stared down at her, and she marveled at how his eyes seemed to darken and glow all at once. "Waiting for something, I've discovered, makes time pass very slowly." It didn't take long for her to realize what he meant, but she didn't care too much about it as he dipped his head to capture her lips for a deep, lingering kiss.</p>
<p>He was right; the hours did pass very slowly. As afternoon finally began to dim, though, it was with some reluctance that she left his warm embrace to meet with her sister for one last time before night. "I'll be back soon," she said as she turned to dash into the trees, but his hand caught hers and he pulled her back.</p>
<p>"Come back sooner than that," he said. "We don't have to wait to <em>start</em>, we just have to wait to <em>finish</em>." Hana couldn't have turned any redder had she wanted to, so his words were met with a grin and another kiss. "In fact, do you even have to go?"</p>
<p>Hana paused to look thoughtfully into the trees. Maybe her sister had something important to tell her about the coming night? '<em>But if that were true</em>,' Hana reasoned with herself, '<em>then why didn't she say something when I'd asked about it in the first place?'</em> Her mind was nearly made up to stay as he drew her in for another kiss, but she laughed and pulled away from him.</p>
<p>"It might be something important... I promise I'll be right back."</p>
<p>He nodded and sat down upon the rock, waving at her to hurry.</p>
<p>She expected to meet with her eldest sister outside of the home she shared with her human husband, but instead, she was met with a rather large gathering of her family. '<em>This is strange,'</em> she wondered. '<em>There wasn't a large gathering before my sisters mated. Are they here to wish me good luck?'</em></p>
<p>She stopped short at the grim looks on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked, the chill of dread creeping upon her. She quickly glanced around to make sure her closest family members were present. <em>'Good, everyone's here, so that means no one is hurt or in danger.'</em></p>
<p>"Hana," her mother began, "There is something you must know." She stepped closer to her daughter, but Hana sensed something amiss and took a step back. "Now, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but it has come to our attention that you intend to..." she paused and looked at the eldest sister for confirmation. "You intend to mate with the son of the fire clan?"</p>
<p>Hana turned slightly and warily glanced at her family. "Yes."</p>
<p>"You cannot."</p>
<p>Her mother was so straightforward with her declaration that Hana almost didn't believe she'd heard it. "I... what?"</p>
<p>"You cannot mate with him, Hana. This choice of yours could be detrimental to our family's safety and even fatal for you."</p>
<p>Hana stared at her mother as though she'd grown an extra head.</p>
<p>Her father sighed and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hananoki, there is a long history of violence between the fire clan and the others living upon this island. They control everything and can destroy anything at their whim. Twenty years ago, the actions of the fire clan resulted in the deaths of three hundred humans and over half of the water elementals."</p>
<p>Hana's gaze fell to one of her sister's husbands. His bright blue-green eyes and hair were dead giveaways that he was one of the remaining water elementals, and she could see the anger burning in his eyes at the reminder of the tragedy.</p>
<p>"But-" she began, but her father continued to speak.</p>
<p>"We didn't think that your friendship with the boy over the years would result in this, or we would have prevented your encounters with him. The fact that he has wooed you into this situation does not mean that he or his family won't use you against us, or that you won't get hurt in the middle of this feud."</p>
<p>"The <em>feud?!</em>" she said, her voice gaining a note of hysteria. "Am I to believe that some war is going on that I've never heard anything of?"</p>
<p>"This disagreement has been simmering for centuries, Hana. The fact that you and he are so close to joining can only mean that his family has found a way to break our resolve, and we do not want you to get into the middle of this, especially when we'd thought it might have been fading into history."</p>
<p>Hana could hardly believe her ears, or her family. "Ryuu wouldn't hurt me, he <em>loves</em> me. We're supposed to-"</p>
<p>"Do not believe what that boy has told you. Hana, we're your family. We've raised you from birth; you see us every day. Believe that what we say is the truth. Would you think your own flesh and blood to deceive you?" Her mother stepped closer and placed a hand on her daughter's trembling shoulder. "There are dozens of his kind waiting upon that mountain. They wait for the day that they can run unhindered through our lands and destroy whatever they please. They taunt us with years of peace, and then in a matter of moments, they swoop in and lay waste to everything we've worked so hard for. You must understand. "</p>
<p>'<em>It cannot be true. This cannot be real! I need to get back to Ryuu...</em>' Hana stepped backwards, shaking her head. "I... I need to think about this."</p>
<p>There was a small movement at her side, and Hana felt a sharp strike against the base of her neck before everything went black.</p>
<p>She woke some time later to see the full moon hanging high in the sky and felt a curious rolling of nausea as she tried to sit up. The ground rocked from side to side and disorientation overwhelmed her as grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on. '<em>Wooden...?'</em></p>
<p>"They are fighting for you, now." Hana looked up at the somewhat familiar voice. Her sister's human male had two brown sticks in his hand, and she found herself sitting in a wooden container of sorts. <em>'A... boat?'</em></p>
<p>"Who is fighting?" she asked as she sat up and looked around. Her unease grew as she noticed how far away the land was.</p>
<p>"Your family is fighting against the fire clan."</p>
<p>"<em>What?!</em>" she shouted, leaning forward to snatch the man up by his shirt. "What do you mean, they are <em>fighting?</em>" Hana felt a sudden surge of desperation as she looked toward the land.</p>
<p>"They- they said..." he stammered, clutching at her shaking fingers. She released him and perched on the edge of the boat, wondering how long it would take for her to swim back to shore. "They said they would come and retrieve you when it was safe. Your parents have sent word ahead so that you could stay with your cousin until the danger has passed."</p>
<p>'<em>My cousin? I...'</em></p>
<p>"Sit down, girl."</p>
<p>Hana whirled at the unexpected second voice, one completely unfamiliar to her. A thin girl with dark blue skin sat silently at the edge of the boat, facing away from the other two. "You look like you want to swim to shore. That would be a bad idea. That land you see over there," she waved a hand at the mass of dark cliff faces that had seemed to grow larger on the horizon, "That land is where we are going. You can no longer see our island, for it has been shrouded in the mist."</p>
<p>She turned to give Hananoki a cold glare. "And if you were to return home, he would surely kill you."</p>
<p>"What?" Hana asked, feeling weak and sick to her stomach. "Who would?"</p>
<p>"Your boy would, of course."</p>
<p>Tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared at the strange girl before her. "Why would... no." She denied, and shook her head with a sniff. "He would never hurt me. I must go back to him before it's too late."</p>
<p>"It is already too late. You have revealed his family's greatest weakness, and now our families can fight back against their fires. We will suffer from their work no longer." She turned back toward where the island supposedly lay, shrouded in mist. "He would surely kill you if you returned to him now."</p>
<p>"He would never-" she whispered, disbelief and despair overcoming her. She felt numb and sat down in the boat, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. '<em>He would never...'</em> she repeated in her thoughts. '<em>He wouldn't...'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Wake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The longer you sleep, the more it hurts to wake up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1524</em>
</p>
<p>there was nothing</p>
<p>there is nothing</p>
<p>life has no meaning</p>
<p>there is no today</p>
<p>no tomorrow</p>
<p>yesterday is long, long gone</p>
<p>purgatory</p>
<p>some limbo between heaven and hell</p>
<p>do youkai have a final resting place for their spirits?</p>
<p>perhaps our spirits abandon the flesh</p>
<p>become one with our element</p><hr/>
<p>A tiny droplet of water traced down the side of my face, stirring minuscule hairs as it made a slow path to the corner of my mouth. My teeth were clenched together, and I had the vague impression that several were missing. My tongue was desiccated, and my lips had pulled tight in a frozen grimace, probably due to extreme dehydration.</p>
<p><em>Huh. I</em><em>'m alive</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>...and I</em>
  <em>'m a mummy.</em>
</p>
<p>That tiny drop of moisture was soon followed by another, and then a slow trickle of water leaked across my nose and past my mouth. The fluid slowly moistened the dried and cracked skin of my lips, but my body didn't really <em>need</em> the water to survive. Something different…some tangible <em>thing</em>… had roused my consciousness.</p>
<p>With my awareness slowly returning, I focused on what little I could sense. My limbs didn't respond to my wishes for motion, but I could tell they were <em>probably</em> still present. My fingertips and toes were tingling with tiny pricks of pain. A small portion of my brain worried that I was experiencing phantom sensations well known among those who had lost limbs, but panicking now would not help me.</p>
<p>There was no way to judge the passage of time in this darkness.</p>
<p>All was still and silent.</p>
<p>Some detached portion of my mind noticed my heart wasn't beating. The tingling in my limbs grew more pronounced as the time passed slowly, and a fluttering pulse of weak warmth emanated once from where my chest might be.</p>
<p>This sensation of warmth was so subtle I was sure I had imagined it, but I latched onto the sensation with everything I had left (there wasn't much). It felt like home... it felt like <em>love</em>. Hm, desperation for survival leads to interesting thoughts.</p>
<p>Was I even surviving? Was I already dead and heading on to the next adventure? My brain definitely wasn't working right. I couldn't tell what was real and what was imagined. Was that sharp sensation in the front of my face from feeling returning ...or did I have a beetle burrowing through my nostril?</p>
<p>My muscles twitched. Another pulse of warmth from my chest. And then I distinctly felt my heart give a terrible lurch to the side before trembling indecisively. I sent mental encouragement to the struggling organ. I'm pretty sure this was a hallucination, but I think I'd like my heart beating regardless of any circumstance.</p>
<p>The first actual beat of the heart was more like a hiccup than a thump, and a sharp pain shot from my chest along the arteries as a pathetic amount of blood was forced through the shriveled, neglected passages. Each subsequent beat of the heart forced that pain farther and farther along the pathways, so slowly at first that I found new ways to appreciate the stretching and tearing pain in every part of my body. I hadn't realized there were so many ways to experience agony. My parched throat seized, soundlessly attempting to express the all-encompassing pain as my muscles twitched involuntarily.</p>
<p>
  <em>Note to self: never let heart stop again.</em>
</p>
<p>The agony <em>eventually</em> tapered off into varying levels of discomfort (or I had enough time to grow accustomed to it) and I became aware of other things I had yet to notice.</p>
<p>There were points of pressure at various spots along my body, and I found myself half-curled, facing down.</p>
<p>I could feel something digging into the flesh of my back beneath my right shoulder blade.</p>
<p>I drew a tiny bit of air into my lungs. New pain accompanied the scent of dirt, clay, and organic rot.</p>
<p>I could move, just a little, but I was very much trapped within something. This knowledge brought the sudden understanding that I was buried. It wasn't the first time I had been buried, but the last time had been heavy pieces of stone rubble and large clumps of dirt, which I had easily dug myself out of within a few minutes.</p>
<p>This time... I'm not sure how long I'd been here, but my heart had been stopped and I'd withered into what was surely a pretty scary state. The left side of my head was cradled by dirt that had formed precisely to the contours of my face, but as my flesh and muscles had atrophied and dried, it must have left pockets of air. My fingers twitched.</p>
<p>
  <em>how was I still alive?</em>
</p>
<p>Weak as a newborn, I waited within my tomb as my awareness and strength returned to me in minuscule increments.</p>
<p>My eyes regenerated enough that I could crack open an eyelid. More pain, like my eyes had been scoured with sandpaper and engulfed in flames, followed by a terrifying moment of blindness (until I recalled that I might be buried).</p>
<p>I curled my fingers slowly, making fists. Dirt gave way under sharp claws that had grown long with time.</p>
<p>More rest.</p>
<p>Time passed. I slowly clawed small pockets around my hands and arms. My body had lost a lot of mass in the amount of time I had been buried, leaving some spare space around me that I could use to carefully dig myself free.</p>
<p>The thing digging into my back beneath my shoulder blade? I discovered the end of it protruding from my chest just below my ribs. A large root had grown through me, apparently finding a path through the massive wound that had yet to heal.</p>
<p>Water continued to trickle down the side of my face. Was it raining? My mouth was still horribly dry but at least my lips and tongue could move a little now without splitting in half. I tilted my face to let the accumulating droplets curl around the edge of my lip into my mouth. I can't remember the last time I tasted something so pure and sweet.</p>
<p>As much as I despise the rain, I think it played a significant part in my escape from the ground. It must have rained for a long time, soaking the ground and causing the packed dirt to soften into a squelching muddy mess. Once I had pulled free of the roots that had grown through me, I slowly clawed my way upwards through damp soil and mud to emerge in a grassy clearing I only vaguely recognized.</p>
<p>I was near the edge of a decently large furrow that had overgrown with tall weeds and a few saplings, and towering above me was a tree nearly as wide as I was tall. It stood out as an aberration in the surrounding forest, for its bark had a tremendous streak of white creeping up the side facing me from its roots to its leaves, and where the white extended to leaves, vibrant green became blood red and wilted brown.</p>
<p>The light of day was pale and cool, shrouded in a thick mist as rain continued to patter against my face. I collapsed against the tree, exhausted and grateful.</p>
<p>Days passed before I could move again. I had been blanketed with a pile of withered red leaves in the middle of the green forest. As I carefully pulled myself to stand with a slight wobble, I noticed the tree had changed, becoming more drained of color.</p>
<p>The tree had given much of itself to help my recovery. I pressed my forehead to the rough bark and gave it a small brush of my severely depleted energy in silent thanks. I would have to return with more gifts once I had recovered.</p>
<p>I was like a walking skeleton, shriveled muscles and thin, wispy hair that fell nearly to my knees. I mentally rolled my eyes. Of <em>course</em> my body would continue to waste resources to grow pretty kitsune hair.</p>
<p>My clothes were rotting and the stitching came apart with every movement, but they would probably hold up well enough to keep me mostly decent. Not that there was much to look at right now.</p>
<p>In a sudden panic, I blindly reached behind me to check the status of my tails and sighed in shaky relief. They were all still there, matted and limp, but present. Good. Gaining those had been ridiculously painful affairs I had no wish to repeat. So much for them being swishing youki batteries.</p>
<p>I knew I could stay and rest in this clearing beneath the tree that had brought me back from the brink of death, but if I stayed here my recovery would probably kill it. I stroked the tree one last time before I stumbled away in a random direction. I didn't know where I would go, but … kami I'd give one of my tails for a lollipop from Kagome right about now.</p>
<p>The forest was silent but for the rustling of leaves as the shadows closed around me, welcoming me home like the arms of my long-gone mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter technically 'undoes' the "Major Character Death" tag, but I think it still must be flagged as such because that death chapter could have been pretty distressing without adequate warning ahead of time??  Maybe.  Maybe not.   better safe than sorry.  No other major deaths planned yet but hey, things happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1524</em>
</p>
<p>I was a pathetic sight. Disheveled and emaciated, I stumbled through the forests for some time, resting often, curled in the roots of trees or clinging to branches when I could muster the strength to stand.</p>
<p>Some days went by in a haze of color and broken memories. She laughed and ran ahead of me through the trees, beckoning me to follow her forever. I tried. The pink sparkle of her light was a beacon, but then I'd wake up and I couldn't remember where she went or if I'd really seen her this time.</p>
<p>Other days passed with the clarity of the sunshine so sharp that it stabbed through my eyes like cracked, blunted blades. I found caves and burrows and dark gaps in rocks to hide in and tried to sleep through the worst of it.</p>
<p>I guess I must have been wandering for some time without purpose. I don't know where I was trying to go, but I felt like I was chasing something familiar just out of reach. A nudge kept me going in a particular direction.</p>
<p>Instinct for safe haven?</p>
<p>I was not sure who or what I was looking for. I have no idea how much time had passed with me … dead?</p>
<p>I looked down at my trembling hands. I could clearly see the bone structure under paper thin skin and fragile dark veins spidered along their lengths. Was I even alive?</p>
<p><em>Zombie</em>. Maybe I should be consuming brains to recover. I eyed a rabbit that stared up at me from its hiding place beneath a bush. I'm pretty sure it sneered at my weakness and hopped off with a derisive huff. I'd never catch it, now.</p>
<p>I had been napping again beneath a tree when a shadow blocked the almost-pleasant warmth. A familiar scent of damp earth and forgotten herbs met my nose, and I cracked open an eye to peer up at the interruption.</p>
<p>"Thought you were dead." He was a massive blur of brown and blue. I guess today was going to be another haze of color day.</p>
<p>I hadn't spoken in a while. It took a moment to remember how to form my words. "M'not." <em>Close enough</em>.</p>
<p>"Want some help?"</p>
<p>I shrugged. I probably did, but I was still too tired to care one way or the other. The trees had been peppering me with snippets of energy, but it would take an entire forest of sacrifices to get me back in running order. I'd rather the trees stay alive and green. I would take my time recovering.</p>
<p>The breath puffed out of me as I was pulled up over the shoulder of this old memory, a friend I'd long forgotten about. He smelled like…<em>bananas. </em>I was probably hallucinating again. At least I wasn't chasing after something just out of reach this time. Sleep was a sweet escape once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Slow Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>News of death had spread far and wide. There are questions, but not many answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1525</em>
</p>
<p>I spent much of the next few months sleeping my time away in the mogura dens, tended by a few people that reminded me of home. I couldn't be sure who anyone was during the time I spent recovering, but there were only scents that were familiar to me.</p>
<p>My senses eventually started functioning clearly enough to make out the differences in people, and I was surprised to see both Kuusai <em>and Hu</em> hovering over me.</p>
<p>Kuusai was… well, apologetic could be a <em>bit</em> of an understatement. "I've been wearing a path around there for the last seven years. Didn't want any scavengers to dig you up. Never thought you'd dig <em>yourself</em> up in between my visits."</p>
<p>He absolutely could not believe that I hadn't been <em>dead as dirt</em> when he'd found me in that battlefield. There had been no sign of life. No motion. No breath. No heartbeat. He <em>did</em> mention that I hadn't started turning into a rotting mess like the half-melted remains of the black miko, but he had incorrectly assumed a number of reasons that could explain that,<em> except me not being dead.</em></p>
<p>"You told me you <em>didn't</em> need me to hold your hand," Hu chastised. She placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed a steady stream of her energy through me as Kuusai checked the progress of the still-healing wound in my torso. Her sunshine warmth made me smile for the first time in what had apparently been <em>years</em>. She sighed and said she wasn't surprised that yet another weird thing had happened in my life. "Too bad you did not get another tail from it, though."</p>
<p>Kuusai joked that I had probably dragged my trailing guts through every filthy thing possible while wandering through the forest, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been walking around with my insides dangling on the outside.</p>
<p>I paused and considered that for a moment.</p>
<p>I was right, wasn't I? Surely, I <em>wouldn</em><em>'t</em> have done such a reckless thing and risk infection or further injury…?</p>
<p>Maybe I looked a little too pale and horrified at the thought. Kuusai was quick to assure me that it wasn't actually the case. I <em>had</em> been in terrible shape, though, when he'd found me after I'd dug myself out.</p>
<p>He'd been traveling to my grave every new moon to do whatever mourners do: flowers, prayers, incense. Loyal fellow.</p>
<p>He just couldn't stay put. Something had nudged him to leave the mogura dens. Travel. See the world. He couldn't quite bring himself to cross to the mainland, so he kept returning to the clearing to try and understand what it was that he wanted.</p>
<p>What the strange wanderlust had <em>meant</em>.</p>
<p>About a year after he'd buried me, he'd finally crossed paths with Hu.</p>
<p>She laughed and bit her lip as she told me briefly of that first meeting, and how shocked he'd been to have a strange female unexpectedly tackle him in the middle of the woods. "He no longer resembles the human he once was, but I still knew him on sight." She brushed her hand over his face with a joyous smile, and he leaned into her touch. "I am not surprised that his sight is now so sensitive that he cannot bear to have his eyes exposed to the light of day." She smiled ruefully and then winked at me, "but he is still just as responsive to my magic."</p>
<p>Kuusai cleared his throat and, even in the dim red light of the room where I'd been recovering, I noticed his face darken with embarrassment.</p>
<p>When I recovered enough to travel home, Hu and Kuusai refused to allow me to head out on my own because they were <em>convinced</em> I'd no doubt run into another dangerous situation.</p>
<p>Which, of course, I did (in a manner of speaking).</p>
<p>Word had inevitably spread of my "death", and as we traveled, a scout spotted me with two strangers heading toward Inuyasha's Forest. After having dealt with more than their fair share of impostors, reincarnations, and reanimated corpses, I guess no one wanted to take any chances.</p>
<p>Sesshoumaru himself dealt with the <em>disturbance</em>.</p>
<p><em>That </em>was a little awkward. I let Kuusai try and explain himself, because I had zero answers as to what had really happened. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the story, looked me up and down, then ordered me to follow him.</p>
<p>One does <em>not</em> argue with an order from Sesshoumaru-sama.</p>
<p>Kuusai and Hu accompanied me for the days-long journey to Sesshoumaru's keep, a sprawling series of simple structures surrounded by a small community.</p>
<p>I was still thin and weak. The journey took up more of my energy reserves than I thought it would. I didn't really have the mindset to absorb what I saw.</p>
<p>Someone brought me to a room.</p>
<p>I slept.</p>
<p>Time passed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Miko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1526</em>
</p><p>"Shippo-sama?" A very quiet feminine voice whispered from some distance away.</p><p>I hummed a response, barely on the edge of sleep. I'm not sure how long I had rested, but I felt better. I heard the gentle scrape of a wooden door being slid open and soft footfalls approaching my side. "I have brought some tea and soup for you, Shippo-sama, if you'd like them."</p><p>"Just Shippo," I corrected, rolling onto my side to squint at the female. Something about her seemed familiar. Dark brown hair and grey eyes. Human. She set the tray down on a nearby table and then touched the back of her fingers to my forehead to check my temperature. A tiny spark of holy energy zipped through me. Kagome's magic warmed in my chest and I gasped in surprise, feeling much more awake than I had in <em>weeks</em>.</p><p>She clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry, are you ok?"</p><p>That cute widening of her eyes clicked the memory into place. "Hisako?"</p><p>She smiled and nodded, pleased that I'd remembered her name.</p><p>"What are you doing… here? Where am I?" I looked around, not recognizing the room.</p><p>"You're a guest of Sesshoumaru-sama. He requested my presence to help with your recovery."</p><p>I blinked at her. She wasn't a teenager anymore.</p><p>I'd forgotten how quickly humans grow up.</p><p>I'd forgotten how long I'd been… away.</p><p>I managed half a smile. "So, you ready for that kiss, now?"</p><p>She giggled, "No. You are to rest. No mischief. Orders from Sesshoumaru-sama."</p><p>I didn't have the energy to be disappointed, and she knew it.</p><p>Hu and Kuusai had only stayed long enough to ascertain that I was in good hands. I didn't blame them. Those two would probably keep themselves entertained for the next few <em>decades</em>.</p><p>I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that the scrawny teenager I'd befriended decades ago on my first grownup solo outing had turned out to be Hu's reincarnated friend. There was no doubt in his mind, though. It was a small blessing that he had no recollection of his past life and its gruesome end, but from the first moment they'd touched, he'd never wanted to let her go again.</p><p>(I was a bit jealous. Or a lot. Very. I was very jealous.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1526</em>
</p>
<p>Hisako handed me a fresh set of clothes and showed me where I could bathe, then escorted me to a quiet room where Sesshoumaru lounged behind a low table covered with carefully stacked papers.</p>
<p>He fingered a cup of steaming tea as he looked me over with a critical eye. "How do you feel?"</p>
<p>I eased myself down onto a cushion and accepted a cup of tea from Hisako before she left us alone. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."</p>
<p>He inclined his head. "You have been missing for seven years. Have you no recollection of what happened?" He sipped his tea as he waited for my answer.</p>
<p>The last thing I remembered was killing, or <em>assuming</em> I'd killed, the black miko. There was nothing between then and when I woke to find a tree growing through me and had to literally dig myself out of trouble. I told him as much, wishing I had <em>something</em> interesting to share. I'm sure he had his ideas, but he didn't look very talkative.</p>
<p>"Your friend showed me where you emerged from the ground." He took another sip of tea and watched me in silence for a few minutes. I nodded a bit ruefully, looking down at my fingers. The skin was no longer paper-dry and translucent. Recovery had been slow, but I felt more like myself every day. "Hisako is here to monitor your progress and also to ensure you haven't been corrupted by an outside influence."</p>
<p>I paused, mid-sip. Is that what he thought had happened? Had I truly been dead and some malevolent force thought to use my reanimated body for some terrible purpose?</p>
<p>I didn't <em>feel</em> any different… aside from being horrendously weak and flimsy, like a mild sneeze could knock me over.</p>
<p>Kami, I hoped I hadn't been resurrected by a bad guy. I was glad he'd taken the precaution. "Thank you, again."</p>
<p>It was all I could say.</p>
<p>When he turned his golden gaze on me again, I had the strong impression of <em>disappointment</em>. He tilted his head slightly to the side and the corners of his mouth turned into the smallest of frowns. I wondered if I imagined it. "While I applaud your initiative to seek out your answers, did you not consider that this Sesshoumaru might have access to information that could prove useful?"</p>
<p>If we'd had this conversation before I'd met Baikal Khan and lived in his community for those ten short years, I probably would have face-palmed for a week straight and still not gotten enough of it. However, I'd learned to value the journey and the experiences gained, so I just politely nodded. "You're right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I hadn't considered your resources. I did not learn what I had hoped, but what I discovered instead was equally valuable."</p>
<p>He nodded once and seemed mollified at my thoughtful answer. I didn't dare dwell on this idea for more than a few seconds, but could he have been worried about me? <em>Surely not</em>.</p>
<p>After our tea was gone and the cups had been collected, he tapped on his table twice and a messenger appeared. He handed a folded note to the youkai, who bowed and left as quickly as he'd come.</p>
<p>"The messenger will send inquiries. You will stay and recover, and I would hear of what you learned from the mainland." This was a pretty fair trade. I had quite a few interesting tales to tell.</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks I gave him an accounting of places I'd been and the people I'd met. He was most interested in hearing about Baikal Khan and his community past the North Sea, especially the role that his imaginative daughter had played in helping me gain a greater grasp of my capabilities.</p>
<p>I spent the time between storytelling sessions loitering in and around the taiyoukai's keep. This felt rather like the time I'd twiddled my thumbs underground, waiting to hear those silly stories from the mogura matron decades ago. At least this time there was far less embellishment, because Sesshoumaru could tell when my stories veered away from the truth and the snap of his youki reminded me to stick to the details.</p>
<p>Now that I had the energy to wander outside again, I had discovered that the community around Sesshoumaru's keep was reminiscent of what I'd seen in the khan's domain, although there were fewer humans and much younger hanyou present.</p>
<p>Maybe Sesshoumaru's open adoption of the little girl Rin had been what pushed the local acceptance between humans and youkai. I knew not every place held this level of peaceful balance, but I hoped it would spread. Rin's hanyou children were perfectly well behaved while within sight of the lord, but crazy quick little troublemakers as soon as they thought no one could see them. Oh, the <em>things </em>I would teach them as soon as I could keep up again. (Kitsune plotting: commenced.)</p>
<p>I wondered idly who might win in a fight: Sesshoumaru as a humongous acid-drooling canine or Baikal as a towering water dragon. Baikal might feel more intimidating, especially after watching him chew on Erdene, but I'd seen Sesshoumaru in a fight.</p>
<p>It was hard to be certain that either of them were <em>actually</em> scary to those who knew and trusted them, but I really hoped to be present the day they ended up meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1526</em>
</p><p>Barely past dawn on what would be a very warm summer day, I sat beneath the branches of a wide tree, leaning sideways against the rough bark with my eyes closed. I hadn't tried this since I'd awoken, but it was time. I reached out to the green things and gifted tiny brushes of my ki, smiling at the warmth that echoed back to me from each life I'd touched.</p><p>"There are better ways to regenerate your energy, little cousin."</p><p>I turned to peer over my shoulder at the unfamiliar voice. Sesshoumaru stood next to a youkai male I'd never seen before, with tall kitsune ears poking up from his long, wild silver hair and bright golden eyes. I couldn't help but glance between the two males to note the <em>very</em> slight differences in their coloration and height. I had a brief pang of nostalgia wondering if Inuyasha might have eventually gotten that tall. Silver hair, fuzzy ears, golden eyes. They would have made quite the pair.</p><p>I sighed and stood, forcing away the memories. Wouldn't do me any good to dwell on losses right now.</p><p>I stepped toward the stranger and nodded. "Sure, I could go stand in some fire, but it's not as relaxing. You seem to know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Have we met?"</p><p>The stranger tilted his head as he looked me over, then glanced at Sesshoumaru. "You were right." He got no response, because <em>of course </em>the inu-taiyoukai was right. (About me, though? I might never know what had been said, but they're probably wrong. I'm <em>special</em>.) "Youko Kurama, at your service." He gave a little bow, but the curl of his lips clearly showed he was not <em>actually</em> at my service.</p><p>The name was vaguely familiar. This was thieving cousin from my mother's stories?</p><p>"I understand you're looking to reconnect with distant family."</p><p>I nodded. "Had some questions about life in general, and finding this stuff out on my own has probably been more painful than it needed to be."</p><p>Youko smirked. "Growing up is painful for everyone, even when you have the answers."</p><p>This seemed very likely to be true. "It would be nice to know what I'm looking for instead of stumbling into the knowledge at really bad times."</p><p>He nodded. "We are not blood relatives, and your mother's cousin is no longer amongst the living, but there are undoubtedly answers to be found where I spent much of my youth. When you have recovered your strength, I will escort you."</p><p>This sounded promising. I didn't want to seem ungrateful, but I wondered why someone with such a reputation as his would bother with me. Our familial connection was tenuous at best.</p><p>He must have spotted the suspicion on my face, because he indulged me with a single explanation. "I like a good puzzle."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, the rumors said it was a mirror. But oftentimes, things are not always what they seem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1526</em>
</p><p>"And <em>how</em> old are you, now?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Somewhere between 75 and 100 summers." It didn't really matter how old I was, though, only how far I'd progressed and the things I'd learned.</p><p>Youko narrowed his eyes at me. "The second tail is usually not attained until after the hundredth-year. To have a third by now is unheard of."</p><p>I wasted some energy to hide them from sight and shrugged again. "Maybe I'm older, then. It's hard to guess my age. I was stuck as a kit for a while after I lost my parents, and then I grew up."</p><p>It had happened practically overnight. No need to tell <em>him</em> that, though.</p><p>"Orphaned kits often grow without their parents. Although, I admit I've never met one that survived without an adult caretaker of some kind."</p><p>I made a small noise in agreement and wondered about this for a moment. The strange circumstances around the curse I'd put (unintentionally) on my favorite person probably had everything to do with my unnatural growth patterns.</p><p>"Your marking, here," he pointed to my face, "does not match anything seen elsewhere in the family."</p><p>"I like to think of it as a symbol of pride that I survived being burnt alive and escaped mostly unscathed." It had been a game for days by this point. He'd ask a question and I'd give an answer <em>just</em> <em>vague</em> <em>enough</em> to give him something to chew on without seeming intentionally evasive.</p><p>My newest adventure was an easy trek along busy dirt roads and paths through thriving forests. I'd recovered enough to walk for longer periods of time, and Hisako had deemed me <em>probably</em> safe enough to be released to travel with Youko's supervision. I'm guessing he owed Sesshoumaru a favor or two, because even with the promise of a good puzzle, I'm not sure <em>I </em>would want to escort a possibly dangerous family member at a snail's pace for days on end.</p><p>I didn't <em>really </em>believe I'd been dead to begin with, but I kept my fingers crossed that if some dark force <em>had </em>resurrected me to cause troubles, Youko should be strong enough to get me to someone to save my skin.</p><p>As yet another evening approached and we walked on in relative silence, I began to pick up the intriguing sounds of muffled laughter and whispers. It sounded like a small group of travelers had a bit too much to drink and were trying to not be overheard while they shared secrets. The temptation was far too great to ignore. Sure, it might be a trap, but I had a tough, infamous cousin for my escort, and a little eavesdropping of drunken humans sounded like the perfect detour.</p><p>We weren't in any rush, and Youko wasn't the <em>only</em> one that liked a good puzzle.</p><p>They tried to keep their voices down, but humans have no sense of how easily the average youkai can hear even the smallest of sounds. We took up spots in the trees some distance away from their makeshift campsite and watched their conversation devolve under the influence of alcohol.</p><p>Their whispered rumors spoke of a mystic with a mirror. This was nothing out of the ordinary. There were magical people all over the land, both humans and youkai, with all manner of trinkets and tools that could do crazy, wonderful, <em>dangerous</em> things.</p><p>The supposed catch was that this mystic had a mirror that could answer <em>any question</em> someone had about the past <em>or future</em>.</p><p>Youko scoffed and murmured quietly, "That is nothing more than a mind-reader spinning tales."</p><p>One of the drunken humans hiccupped loudly, then leaned toward the fire with a wide-eyed expression. "The mirror…" he whispered, "showed images of things that do not yet exist."</p><p>His friend nodded enthusiastically. "I heard it showed someone that his daughter would narrowly escape being eaten by a youkai, but only if he ran straight home that moment to save her. <em>It was true.</em>"</p><p>This time, I was the one to frown, wondering at the gullibility of humans. "That's just smart planning and someone using illusions. Even I can make things appear that do not exist yet." Although I could only make illusions of things I'd seen, I <em>could</em> claim that truth because I'd seen things Kagome had brought back from the future. Her books had some really interesting photographs of stuff I'd never have imagined in my wildest dreams. "I wonder how much money that 'mystic' is making, doing all that work to convince people he speaks the truth." It could be pretty lucrative work to show people things they wanted to see.</p><p>"I heard," said another, "that this mystic will not take payment, and only asks that someone does not talk about what they have seen."</p><p>The first human took a long gulp from his wooden cup and chuckled. "But everyone talks about it anyways. That mystic seems kind of dumb to me. He's gonna get that fancy mirror of his stolen for sure one of these days."</p><p>I noticed Youko twitch out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>I turned to look at him carefully. "You don't really want that thing, do you?"</p><p>Golden eyes slanted my way, as though daring me to question what he might or might not want.</p><p>
  <em>I will not press my luck. I will not press my luck.</em>
</p><p>He was doing me a favor, and I wasn't in such bad shape that a bit more detouring would do much harm. "Ok, we can at least see if it's just some elaborate hoax." If it <em>was</em> the real deal, maybe I could get a few <em>helpful</em> answers instead of all the weird maybes I'd been figuring out along the way.</p><p>Their conversation eventually revealed the last person that had gotten to see the mystic: a youthful lord living in a small castle on a hill about a dozen miles south of us.</p><p>"We got lucky with eavesdropping. How are you thinking to get information out of a human lord?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow in disbelief that I dared to question him <em>again</em>. "My experience in extracting information from unwilling subjects is no small thing, though they are <em>rarely</em> unwilling." He flexed his fingers and his claws flashed in the moonlight. "I have my ways. And you, with your illusions, can likely charm the words out of any human, given enough practice."</p><p>I didn't have enough practice to do that yet. It was still on the to-do list.</p><p>I could smell the blood before the castle's short walls had come into view. A few people were shouting in excitement, and one voice rose over them all, clearly audible from even this distance. "The portents have come to pass! They <em>approach! Open the gates!</em><em>"</em></p><p>Surely they didn't mean<em> us.</em></p><p>A single guard stepped outside the gates with a visibly excited male in a fine silk outfit. "I didn't believe it possible until the tree fell during the storm last week! And with the mare this morning, and my <em>tea</em> moments ago? They should be arriving any minute now. This is the most <em>wonderful</em> day!"</p><p>I grimaced. "Ooh, lucky us. He doesn't seem very unwilling."</p><p>Youko glanced at me.</p><p>I shrugged. "This was your idea. I'm not picking up any creepy vibes, but this has <em>trap</em> written all over it."</p><p>Youko smiled and stretched. "The only thing better than a puzzle is a challenging one."</p><p>I pursed my lips. I could think of a few other things that were better. Maybe it was just one of those things edgy adults like to say when they really mean something else.</p><p>I couldn't argue with the idea, though. This was one of those times that things happened just <em>so conveniently</em> that I knew we were walking into some kind of setup, but I was curious enough that I was willing to take a little bit of a risk.</p><p>"Bring them in! I'll go get the note." The finely-dressed male rushed back inside as soon as he spotted us.</p><p>We walked up to the gate and the guard took one look at our hair before he sighed, waving for us to follow him inside. We were escorted through the courtyard, where I spotted the remnants of a blackened tree that had been struck by lightning next to a small stable with a few people cleaning up a bloody mess. "Seems pretty ominous," I murmured. "And now they invite in a pair of kitsune youkai?"</p><p>We were brought to the castle's meeting hall and a moment later the excited young lord burst in from a side door. "I didn't truly believe it to be possible! Here, here, this is for you, the one with red hair." He pressed a note into my hands.</p><p>Words faded into existence on the thin paper: directions and a drawing that read and looked like some kind of treasure map. I looked at them in confusion with Youko staring over my shoulder.</p><p>After I'd examined the note for any details I'd missed, Youko plucked it from my fingers and turned it over in his hands, testing the texture of the paper and prodding at its energies. The map vanished and the words shifted to display a different message for its bearer: "Come together."</p><p>Within another moment, the thin paper dissolved in his hands and fell with a wet <em>plop </em>to the shining wooden floor.</p><p>"Did you…?" I started to question him, wondering what the heck had just happened to the note.</p><p>He shot a glare at me. "Did <em>you</em>?"</p><p>I shook my head. We knelt to examine the disappearing remains. "What the…?" I muttered, leaning closer. What I had thought to be paper actually looked like tiny insects pulling each other apart into minuscule fragments, becoming dust before our eyes. "That note was <em>alive</em>?"</p><p>Youko made a small noise and brushed a claw through the dismantling pieces. He plucked a single tiny insect from the pile with the tips of his claws and examined its wriggling body. It could find nothing else in reach to dismantle, so it turned on itself and soon it fell in sparkling motes to the floor. He glanced at me in silence, and I felt the weight in that gaze.</p><p>It's one thing to live in a magical world where anything can happen, but it's something else entirely when the mundane things stop making sense. I shrugged. The lord tried to offer us tea, but Youko declined. I wanted to head out to see where the map and directions led, but Youko made me sit with him and listen to the lord's excited ramblings about his experience with the mystic. He'd been handed a similar note during a visit to the south and had been amazed at how the mystic had just known <em>everything.</em></p><p>He was most excited to tell us that the mystic had told him that after he'd met the two of us and handed us the note, he should expect to meet his future bride in seven days. Youko tried to nudge additional information from the overly talkative human, but he had little to add and less that made sense.</p><p>"For a lord," Youko murmured just loud enough for me to hear, "this one is exceptionally unobservant." I hid a smile behind a hand.</p><p>The lord understood when I told him we were excited to see what answers we would receive and wished us well on our journey, and then he danced across the hall in excitement as soon as he thought we were out of sight. "Maybe that mystic broke his brain," I muttered.</p><p>Youko shrugged, fingering a shiny trinket he'd swiped on our way out of the castle. I rolled my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Mystic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Either he knew a lot, or he was bonkers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1526</em>
</p><p>"Ah, please, be welcome! You've arrived perfectly on time." The mystic had an unrecognizable foreign accent and certainly looked the part. A bright red cloth draped across his wavy dark hair and metallic beads looped over his shoulders and arms, connecting to shiny gossamer fabric that swathed his dark skin between strange patches of hand-quilted armor. The outfit was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Youko seemed equally baffled.</p><p>He smiled and said, "Sit, sit!" as he waved us to the table and plucked a kettle from a small stove in the corner of the room. He poured three cups of tea and set them on the table between us, then hobbled carefully down a narrow passageway at the back of the room.</p><p>Youko watched him disappear into a side door and then glanced at me askance. "Is this your normal experience with humans? I've never seen this many behave so strangely in such a short amount of time."</p><p>I shrugged and snorted in amusement. "It's probably some massive setup. Anyways, I've seen worse," thinking of Kagome's anachronistic oddities. I took one of the chairs and settled down, making myself comfortable. This place smelled a bit odd, like worn metal, grease, and something <em>unfamiliar </em>smoldering just out of sight.</p><p>The human emerged with a tray filled with small sweet cakes. He seemed very excited to have guests. He sat in his chair and wiggled a little in excitement before he took a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>"Do you not often have visitors?" I ventured, sniffing unobtrusively at the steaming liquid in the cup before me.</p><p>"Oh, I do, but today is a day for celebration and joy. Questions to be answered! Journeys coming to an end! New adventures! <em>Today </em>is at the crossroads of five paths - it has been foretold."</p><p>Ok, this guy was probably a <em>bit</em> crazy.</p><p>"I am Biraat-Mahmati Tek. You may call me Tek. I am so very glad to finally meet you, Shippo. And you as well, Youko Kurama."</p><p>I frowned. We hadn't told him our names. <em>Definitely a setup.</em></p><p>He laughed at some hidden thought, stroking his old, dented mirror with a small smile. "This little thing has served me well. I will miss it when it's gone." He clapped in excitement. "But you are here for answers!" He nodded at Youko first. "You may ask your question."</p><p>Youko narrowed his eyes at the short human. I'm sure he was wondering the same thing I was: how much this mysterious little human actually knew. He leaned against the far wall and asked, "How will I find the greatest treasure?" I was a little impressed that he went straight for the biggest payout.</p><p>Tek's eyes glazed for a moment as he stared blankly into the mirror's surface before he responded, "In this life, or the next?"</p><p>
  <em>What kind of question was that?</em>
</p><p>The old thief scoffed. "This life, of course."</p><p>"In this life, you will find many things you consider to be the <em>greatest treasure</em>." Images briefly appeared in the mirror's cloudy surface: a sparkling crown, a creepy plant, a red pendant. "But <em>things</em> can become worthless, and lives can be so terribly short. I can give you but one piece of advice that you will not heed: Learn to appreciate your treasures while they last."</p><p>That sounded pretty ominous, but the mystic had worded his clarifying question in such a strange manner. Youko hadn't missed it, either. "And the next life?"</p><p>Tek grinned. "In the next life, you will find your greatest treasure amongst the broken glass."</p><p>Youko stared at the strange human, thoughtful. The answers he'd received seemed intentionally vague. Why had the lord gotten such specific details? Perhaps he knew that Youko would be quick to return and murder him if his predictions proved false too quickly.</p><p>Silence crept through the room. I realized it was my turn to ask a question. "Where will I learn about what happened to my family?" Seemed like a pretty safe question. I didn't think I would ever find a hint about where to start.</p><p>The mystic pursed his lips in consideration before he turned his gaze to the battered mirror in his hands. "I see you traveling with your cousin to his home." He looked a moment longer, then smiled. "There is a small village on an island. Children have gathered around a fire to hear a story." He tilted the mirror so that I could see the flickering light of a bonfire and the excited expressions of children staring in wonder at a grizzled old man. "But I have seen your story. This is not the question you <em>really</em> came here to ask."</p><p>A better question immediately flew to the front of my mind, and the breath left my chest in a giddy rush. "Where will I see <em>her</em> again?"</p><p>I heard Youko scoff. I bit my lip to hide a smile. He would find it amusing and less suspicious that his youthful cousin would be asking about a girl.</p><p>"In a cold room. I see blood smearing the hands of a dark man in a white coat. She is very small. She cries. Her magic will cause trouble."</p><p>While I was thankful that this mystic seemed to know exactly which girl I was asking about without giving him anything else to go on, this answer was absolutely unhelpful and seemed a little weird. <em>Was he trying to tell me I</em><em>'d see her as a baby?</em></p><p>I tried again. I needed information about after she left us for the final time. "Where will I see her again, <em>after</em> she has been cursed?"</p><p>He closed his eyes and spread his hands peacefully. "She is cursed many times in her life."</p><p>I sighed in exasperation and clarified, wishing I could continue to keep things vague. "After she's cursed to look like me."</p><p>I could feel my cousin's interest growing in this strange line of questioning as he stared hard at me, dissecting every nuance in my body language. He would no doubt be trying to pry answers out of me for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Tek made a small sound of understanding and nodded. His gaze dropped to his mirror as his eyes unfocused for a few moments. When he glanced up at us, he tilted his head in surprise to peer at Youko. "Interesting." He smiled at me. "I see a large tree, burning with pink fire. When you meet her again, <em>he</em> will be with her," he nodded at Youko, whose eyebrows lifted in surprise. We both could see the fuzzy image of a dark silhouette slumped at the roots of a glowing tree.</p><p>Tek's voice became serious as he stared at me. "She was here, but now she's gone home."</p><p>I nodded slowly, wondering how much this strange person could <em>see.</em></p><p>"And she can no longer come back," he added, sounding grave.</p><p>I shrugged. I wasn't sure what she could or couldn't do. I just hadn't seen her since the day I'd run away from her in the forest. <em>The day I</em><em>'d considered stealing her away for myself, forever.</em></p><p>"One day, she will be able to make the journey once more. When you two meet again, you will ask her to come back and see me. I need her help to get home."</p><p>My jaw fell open. Could this mystic be another time traveler, like Kagome had been? "That magic only ever worked for her."</p><p>Tek smiled a bit crookedly, and I got the strong impression that he knew it hadn't <em>just</em> worked for Kagome. "Magic is just another thing that hasn't been explained, yet. You think I'm using magic to find all these answers for people with questions?" He scoffed, examining his battered mirror and buffing out a smudge along the edge. "So many answers to see, if only you know how to look," he muttered. He straightened a soft grey cloth draped over the worn table between us and centered the mirror on it with care. "She'll only come for me if you tell her I'm here."</p><p>Youko leaned forward. "If you can see so much, then you'll know whether he tells her or not."</p><p>Tek's smile was highly suspect as he shrugged. "I could try to describe, but none of it will make sense to you. It makes very little sense to me, and I have all the answers." He tapped a temple before turning his attention back to me. "Just make sure she gets the message, hm?"</p><p>The mystic slowly got to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my human limitations. I'll be back momentarily. Feel free to poke around. Perhaps you'll think of something else you'd like to ask."</p><p>We watched him hobble slowly down the dark passage where he'd fetched the sweet cakes, earlier. I picked one up off the tray, examining it closely. If that guy wanted me to tell Kagome <em>in like five centuries</em> to come back and see him, he'd probably not be trying to poison us. I took a small bite and savored the closest thing to candy that I'd had in decades. I picked up another few cakes and placed them discretely—reverently—in a pocket. As soon as the human came back, I planned to try and get the recipe so I could make more.</p><p>"So, of all the life questions you might have asked, it ends up being about a <em>girl</em>?" Youko slid into a seat at my side with a knowing smirk. "And not just any girl, but a <em>cursed one.</em>"</p><p>I shrugged, brushing it off. "She's my favorite person. I miss her."</p><p>"Favorite person as in…" he hedged.</p><p>"Nothing like what you're thinking." I wasn't old enough to have picked out a life partner. Apparently kitsune my age weren't even this <em>tall</em> yet.</p><p>"So, if he says <em>I </em>will be with her when you meet her again, you won't be offended if I've…" he left the words unspoken with a suggestive arch of an eyebrow.</p><p>My eye twitched and I felt the weird stirrings of irritation in my chest. "No, as long as you haven't forced her to do anything."</p><p>Youko laughed, and I was immediately wary. "Little cousin, you should know that we don't have to <em>force</em> anything when they come to us <em>so willingly,</em>" his voice trailed off in an ominous growl. It sounded like either he had an overinflated ego about his own appeal or he was implying that we didn't need looks and charm if we used magic to get our way.</p><p>I didn't really know anything about that. Hu had been super appealing, but I just figured it was because she was really cute. Maybe I'd ask him for pointers on how that worked once we weren't in the creepy cave-dwelling of this weird human that knew too much.</p><p>"Did you recognize any of those treasures shown earlier?" I asked, thinking back to the many images we had seen in the mirror's surface. It seemed so ordinary. I leaned forward and examined its finish, but nothing stood out to make it seem anything more than an old-fashioned reflective surface. Kagome's little folding mirror was far more impressive, made of glass in front of thin metal that was so crystal clear it was like looking at a reflection on perfectly still water.</p><p>"No. Only the crown seemed of any value, but it is true that the things we treasure change from time to time." Youko turned his attention to the back of the cave where the mystic had gone. "One should not openly suggest that I poke around through their belongings," he chuckled as he did just that.</p><p>"This guy probably has something in place to bite unwary fingers."</p><p>Youko gave me such an irritated look that I backed away.</p><p>"Sure, you've got it all under control. Sorry. I'll just go… wait outside or something." I didn't want to wait around to see what trouble Youko would end up getting into, especially if it blew up in his face. I sighed, unsure why I'd bothered to give him any advice.</p><p>I turned and walked toward the entrance of the room. A battered stack of bound pages caught my attention, and I paused over it for a few moments, carefully nudging the papers over as I examined messy sketches of plants and animals, and what looked like lines of text written in a language I'd never seen before. (And I'd seen quite a few languages written in the last few decades with all the poking around in libraries and archives.)</p><p>This place smelled very strongly of the human, which meant he'd been here for quite some time. I was a little weirded out by the situation. Someone who <em>knew </em>so much and had been seen by more than a few that believed he was the real deal probably wouldn't stay in a single place without some serious protection in place. The few guards I'd seen posted outside of the cavern-home didn't seem to be too interested in guarding. They were far too relaxed. There was very real danger. Knowledge and truth were tremendously valuable. In fact, one might consider limitless knowledge to be the ultimate greatest treasure.</p><p>I peeked over my shoulder at the nosy Youko, who had picked up the mirror to examine it with a critical eye. I hurried toward the exit. I <em>did not</em> want to find out what random item Tek had probably booby-trapped to deter a thief.</p><p>I stepped outside and took a deep breath of the evening air. Many possibilities and questions ran circles through my thoughts. What should I do next? Tek had said I'd be going with Youko to his home, so that hadn't really changed, so long as Youko managed to not get mortally wounded while poking around inside.</p><p>I glanced around, belatedly noticing that the youkai previously "guarding" (more like purposeful loitering) the entrance were long gone. The campfire had been hurriedly doused and anything that had shown they'd been staying for a while cleaned away. Only a few scraps of rope and a couple of discarded bones from a meal had been left behind. I poked through the remnants, wondering why they'd left. Maybe once we'd arrived their services were no longer needed? I frowned. There had been more guards posted at the end of the trail just out of sight beyond a clutch of trees. I looked back for a brief moment at the entrance of the home and then ran quickly to where I'd seen those other guards.</p><p>The small wooden home that had been erected here at the side of the dirt road had been boarded shut. I turned to look back up the path to Tek's private dwelling and was surprised to see the pine needles that had shown exactly where to go had been scattered with the breeze. No one would know to look back there for the mystic's home if they hadn't visited before.</p><p>I walked carefully through the woods back to Tek's home, feeling more concerned that something was wrong. Guards gone, trail wiped out, campsite cleared? Maybe we were to be his last visitors. He <em>had</em> acted really strange when he'd first seen us.</p><p>The wind changed, bringing with it an impossible scent on the breeze. I froze, sure I had imagined it.</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I spotted a brief flash of light from the other side of a tree-lined rocky outcropping. I jumped over the stony hill and landed on the smooth ledge next to a deep pool fed by a stream tumbling over a short waterfall.</p><p><em>Kagome</em>.</p><p>She had been <em>right here</em> moments ago. I could <em>taste her </em>in the air. I rushed around the area, my hair standing on end in shocked excitement, looking for where she'd come from or where she'd gone. <em>Nothing</em>. It was only <em>right here</em>. "Youko!" I shouted, wondering if I'd gone mad.</p><p>The near-silent tap of my cousin's footfalls sounded behind me. "That mystic has vanished from his home," he announced. "Oh, this is… different. He somehow escaped out a hidden tunnel and ended up out here?" He hummed and slid back to the stone wall behind us to check for any clue as to how it had been accomplished.</p><p>"Never mind the mystic, what <em>else </em>do you smell?" Panic clawed up my throat. What the <em>hell </em>was going on?</p><p>Youko glanced over his shoulder at me, irritated at my interruption. "A female and a different male were also here recently. Although…" he left his examination of the blank stone wall to circle the clearing. "There's no indication they arrived or left on foot. And the magic here tastes <em>odd</em>." He frowned.</p><p>He brushed his fingertips along a nearby tree and listened. His irritation was replaced with a slow smile. "Such <em>strange </em>magic. The spirits have much to say, but none of it is familiar." He dropped his hand and stepped closer to me. "Little cousin, you look as though you've seen a ghost."</p><p>
  <em>He said he needed her help to get home? Impossible</em>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>"I think I just missed seeing a ghost by only a few heartbeats."</p><p>
  <em>And she</em>
  <em>'s long gone, now.</em>
</p><p>I didn't know what to think. I picked apart the familiar nuances in her scent.</p><p>Surprise, embarrassment, irritation, joy.</p><p>It told a story, but without any context—like knowing who this other person was or what the nuances in <em>his</em> scent meant— I could only guess at what had happened.</p><p>I didn't say anything about what I could pick up, and Youko wouldn't say anything about what the spirits of the forest might have said. I wondered how much of the story's gaps we might be able to fill in if either of us shared our knowledge. I decided wholeheartedly that I didn't want to share <em>anything</em> with a kitsune male considering my favorite person as a possible plaything. I sighed.</p><p>After we were certain that the mystic had vanished, we went back into his home to look for any clues we might have missed. The book I'd been poking through had a single page written in a language I could understand, and it said only this:</p><p>
  <em>Time does not judge us for the choices we do or do not make.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time continues on, regardless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can only be judged by those we love.</em>
</p><p>Had these words been left for me? What the heck could it mean? I could just do whatever and that's what was meant to happen anyways?</p><p>Destiny is set in stone and there is no free will?</p><p>Complete free will, but time finds a way?</p><p>Time is so stupid.</p><p><em>Whatever</em>. I'd make Kagome proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Sparklies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Families usually have the best stories, even they aren't so close anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1527</em>
</p>
<p>We arrived at an endless shore on a drizzly, dreary cold day. I shuddered in the damp chill, wishing for a warm fire and dry clothes. The ocean extended out to the horizon, the huge grey expanse of water broken only by occasional streaks of foamy white.</p>
<p>"When there were more of us living here, the house was bigger." Youko frowned, looking around at the quiet shoreline. The foundation of a large home sat tucked amongst low-hanging trees, but it looked as though much of it had been dismantled and only a single room remained.</p>
<p>"Don't you want to go with me to see him?"</p>
<p>I turned to glance at Youko, who briefly looked chagrined before he slipped back into cool indifference. "He'll just whine at me for my life choices, and it's counterproductive. If you aren't going to go get your questioning over with, I'll leave without you."</p>
<p>Awkward. I couldn't quite imagine not wanting to at least say <em>hello</em> to the adults that had kept me safe during my formative years, even if they weren't my parents. I wondered what his life choices had been that they would be so <em>frowned </em>upon.</p>
<p>I left Youko on the beach and walked up to the quiet home. I sighed. Another day, another stranger, another series of questions asked at random until <em>something</em> made sense.</p>
<p>The inside of the hut was shrouded in darkness, but the lone occupant smiled up at me from his task of weaving new lengths of rope. "Good day, young one." He had similar coloring as Youko, but that's where the similarities ended. This one kept his hair short and neat, and the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled at me in welcome. His ears flicked first in my direction, then pointedly to his right, where I'd seen Youko slinking off to go perch on a long chunk of driftwood.</p>
<p>"Hello." I felt very uncomfortable just standing there. I didn't know how to ask for the things I wanted to know. '<em>Maybe I should have brought a gift</em>.' I remembered the sweet cakes I'd taken from the mystic's abandoned home<em>.</em> (Yeah, I took the whole tray of them. No regrets.) I withdrew one of the carefully wrapped treats and he accepted it with a smile.</p>
<p>Youko's adoptive father was remarkably chill, just a single youkai living alone in a sturdy hut along the shore. With his mate long dead, his sole purpose in life was to help those in need: fishermen that washed up on shore, villages that suffered from unexpected storms, lost souls seeking redemption. He had focused what remained of his life on services to Inari.</p>
<p>"My…" I paused, shuffling my feet, then eased to the floor to sit in front of him as he returned to his rope weaving. "I've been told my mother may have lived here for some time?"</p>
<p>He frowned, looping and tucking fibers into place. "Your mother?"</p>
<p>My heart fell. "Er… Hananoki?"</p>
<p>He made a small sound of recognition. "I'm sorry, young one, I see many faces with each season, and it's difficult to recognize who one is asking about by merely showing up on my doorstep." He smiled, <em>probably</em> at my youthful ignorance. "Hananoki lived with us for…" he paused, considering. "Well, it was a long time. She was pretty heartbroken over that boy."</p>
<p><em>Wait, what</em>?</p>
<p>"Made a lot of fancy trinkets to distract herself while she stayed here, too. You might want to take some with you." He set his work aside, then stood and stepped across the dim room to rummage in an ancient wooden chest.</p>
<p>"What <em>boy</em>?" I asked, feeling scandalized. (I'm not sure why I kept clinging to the idea that Mother and Father had been the only ones for each other, even if it <em>had</em> been some kind of family-arranged mating.)</p>
<p>"Oh, she'd had a friend on her island. Parents didn't approve. We said we'd take her in until she could get over him. Never really happened."</p>
<p>He found what he'd been searching for and quietly closed the chest, returning to his spot with a small package in his hand. He shook his head sadly as he sat down. "She cried for months, poor thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she'd already initiated a life connection with that boy before she came to us. Terrible thing to get over."</p>
<p>"Why don't you think she did that?"</p>
<p>"Fishermen brought word back that everyone on the island had died. Her kind doesn't do well when a life connection is severed." He held out the small parcel of folded linen for me to take. I gingerly unwrapped its contents, marveling at the sparkling trinkets nestled within. It was a variety of delicate metallic plants, twisted into hoops and curls that could be worn. Some looked just like the bracelet my mother had made for me so long ago, the one I'd given up to help hide Kagome's curse.</p>
<p>"My mate, your mother's cousin, couldn't bear to see her drown in her sorrow, especially once we knew she was the last remaining of her kin. We begged Inari for guidance, and your father answered the call. Kasei was guided here by an apparition of the kami herself." He paused in his work and turned a beatific smile skywards, reminiscing at old memories. He opened his eyes and turned his glowing golden gaze upon me. "You remind me of her. So many questions in your eyes, and the shadows of old pain you cannot let go, but hope for the future is buried in there. Remember that hope, remember there is a tomorrow." He touched a warm, calloused hand to my forehead, sweeping my hair to the side.</p>
<p><em>Kami,</em> <em>I missed my father.</em></p>
<p>He sighed, pat me on the head twice, then turned his attention back to his work. "It took her a few years to relinquish her past and let that sweet man bring some sunshine back into her life." He chuckled and winked, "I guess that's when you came into the picture."</p>
<p>I brushed my fingertips along a metallic loop of my mother's trinkets. If I focused very carefully, I could feel traces of her life magic and a tingle of something <em>else, </em>warm and familiar, still clinging to the tiny leaves<em>.</em> "She made these before she met my father?" I asked, looking closer.</p>
<p>He nodded, a soft smile on his face. "She spent much of her first months here sitting on the shore, staring out over the water. She wouldn't set foot in it to play like the others. Sometimes she hid herself away in the forest to make her little creations, then left them in alcoves around the house."</p>
<p>I bit my lip, considering this. Maybe all the weirdness in my magic that I couldn't associate with my father had actually been from my mother's side.</p>
<p>He sighed in regret. "I'll never understand why her family sent her away to stay with us. Parents always think they have the best intentions, but children must make their own paths in life." He raised his voice a little to be sure it carried outside the small home, "Even when we do not agree with them."</p>
<p>Hearing that, it was so tempting to pry into Youko's upbringing with this old youkai and his dead mate. Maybe another time, when my nosy questions couldn't be overheard by the male likely pouting just outside.</p>
<p>"Do you know where her island was?" I prompted.</p>
<p>He nodded, and a horribly lovely combination of dismay and relief rippled through me. So many answers today, so many new hints and ideas and concrete information. I felt like an absolute idiot. One day <em>I </em>might be the 'knows everything' person someone would go to with questions, but I could have saved so much time by…</p>
<p>Ugh. <em>UGH</em>.</p>
<p>One short trip with my mysterious cousin.</p>
<p>A few interesting detours.</p>
<p>And then, in less time than it took to have a cup of tea, I'd already gotten more information about my mother and father than I had in <em>decades</em> of poking around.</p>
<p>I <em>had</em> to stop beating myself up about this.</p>
<p>I had learned so much <em>else</em> that could be considered highly valuable information just by stumbling through life in general. And even the strangest adventures could yield useful results. Sesshoumaru would undoubtedly be interested to see the book and a few other odd items I'd taken from Tek's abandoned abode.</p>
<p>My uncle-by-mating told me where I could find the island.</p>
<p>I promised to return. I had hundreds of questions brewing that would probably result in some hilarious answers from Youko's adoptive father. The guy looked like he could use a visitor every once in a while that didn't <em>need </em>him for something.</p>
<p>When we left early that afternoon, Youko didn't bother to say goodbye, he just led me south along the shore to the nearest fishing village. I had briefly considered if I should risk flexing my returning abilities, but Youko had promised to return me in one piece to Sesshoumaru, and so he accompanied me on a boring boat across the water to the island.</p>
<p>He looked very interested as I withdrew one of my mother's bracelets I'd kept for myself. I was hesitant to hand it over for his examination, but he swore to Inari he'd return it. That kind of promise wasn't broken lightly. I let him marvel at the tiny details and its strange traces of magic as the sea salt air sprayed us over the side of the small vessel. I avoided thinking about how deep that water was, how many youkai dwelled in its depths waiting for their next big meal, and how much effort it would take to rinse saltwater out of my tails.</p>
<p>Youko and I made a quick but thorough sweep of the island. The island had an active volcano, and several places showed signs of ancient volcanic activity that had likely destroyed more than a few communities. We passed by a slow-moving flow of magma creeping into the ocean along one shore. A large portion of the forest along the southern edge looked younger than the forests elsewhere on the island, as though all life there had been destroyed by fire long ago.</p>
<p>Neither of us could detect any presence of youkai. Sad, they were truly all gone.</p>
<p>A small group of humans had settled unobtrusively near the ocean, far away from the ruins that they likely believed to be cursed. Youko humored my wish to stay and observe an evening of storytelling, but I was disappointed to see that their faces were all wrong. None of them had been in the image I'd seen on the mirror.</p>
<p>I decided to return every generation or so in order to look for the face of the elder I'd seen illuminated by firelight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Barrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time passes, things change. Stories to tell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1650</em>
</p>
<p>"Geez, Shippo-sama, this story is pretty crazy." The scribe's quill flew over the paper, making notes in margins and scratching out extra words. "You seriously kept going back looking for people you saw in some weirdo's supposed premonition?"</p>
<p>His response was automatic, like every other time someone forgot, "Just Shippo. And yeah, I'm still looking for those faces. The things that guy <em>knew</em><em>…</em>" he trailed off with a shrug. "Doesn't do any harm to go check out the island every so often, anyways."</p>
<p>'<em>We are going to have to edit out a bunch of this stuff, or Sesshoumaru-sama will have my neck!</em>' The scribe glanced down the line of characters, marking a spot that he'd need to explain later. "Anything else you think we should add to this section?"</p>
<p>Shippo hummed and tapped his lip. "Maybe a short entry on that one time in China where an entire brothel of ladies accosted me over my tails…?"</p>
<p>The scribe frowned. "Did you learn something valuable for others to benefit?"</p>
<p>Shippo snickered. "Well, I did do some pretty amazing things with my magic that evening," he sighed. "But I don't think it'll be very helpful for anyone studying practical applications."</p>
<p>"That is very true." The quill scratched along the paper's surface as he made some notes. "Perhaps you can tell me more about that one <em>off</em> the record," the scribe suggested.</p>
<p>Shippo laughed. "It's a pretty wild story. Are you almost done?"</p>
<p>"Almost. I have a missive I need to attend to from Sesshoumaru-sama, but after that we can find Berke and hear that dirty story of yours."</p>
<p>"Where's the old dog at, anyways?"</p>
<p>"He has been at a gathering in Reikai for the last few days. I think they're trying to find a resolution about the war."</p>
<p>The Reikai, realm of the dead and the demigods that watched over the living. Shippo shuddered, thinking of all the corpses and such that must wander that weird place, glad <em>he</em> hadn't been called to attend such an event.</p>
<p>"Kami, it's about time. Traveling between places has become a bit of a nightmare. Can't complain too much, though. My illusions have become something of a hot commodity thanks to travelers wanting to be able to get around incognito and not have to deal with all the battles between here and there." He laughed for a moment, then sighed and glanced through a window.</p>
<p>After Kagome had gone home, Shippo had a lot of time to twiddle his thumbs awaiting her return. He made <em>some</em> use of all the free time with trips that seemed like a good idea (not always the case), met new people (some not-so-nice), explored new places (occasionally pretty dangerous), discovered things about himself (oftentimes inexplicable) and grew as a person (kitsune).</p>
<p>He enjoyed traveling between the two mixed-population communities, staying for long periods of time in either location, trading stories and encouraging members of each to travel with him and experience another culture. Angara had visited Sesshoumaru's keep in the early 1600s, just before the war had started. Her expertise in revealing hidden aspects of someone's energies made her an invaluable guest wherever she went. Usually she just helped with some of the youngster's magics to help them learn, but occasionally Sesshoumaru sent a hanyou to her to help determine weak points in their unstable energies to suss out better control or consultation for an appropriate sealing item.</p>
<p>"Hey, you ready to go?"</p>
<p>Shippo jumped, surprised at himself for not paying better attention. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ready."</p>
<p>The two of them doused the lanterns and closed up the writing room where he'd spent the last few weeks reciting his more memorable adventures to one of Sesshoumaru's most trusted scribes. He'd felt a little terrible about it, but he'd forgotten the scribe's name almost as soon as they'd been introduced, and he couldn't bring himself to ask him for it again after so much time spent together.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Shippo as they sealed the door for the night. "You know," he said, gently, "I think you might have had a bit of an obsession with Kagome-sama."</p>
<p>Shippo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe." He eyed the shorter male and smirked. "You'd probably have a bit of an obsession too, if you'd met her."</p>
<p>"Not likely," he sniffed. "Girls aren't really my thing."</p>
<p>Shippo chuckled, thinking of all the girls <em>and guys</em> he'd played with. He didn't see a problem with mixing things up on occasion, but not everyone enjoyed the game like he did. He sighed. '<em>Maybe Berke knows his name,</em>' he thought, glancing in the scribe's direction.</p>
<p>The two of them strolled to the dining hall, making a quick detour to fetch Berke from his herb preparation tasks. A few drinks and one raunchy story later, Shippo was disappointed to discover that not even Berke remembered the scribe's name. '<em>I guess that</em><em>'s a sign someone isn't going to be in the story very long, when you can't find anyone that remembers their name,</em>' he lamented, his eyes roving over the sooty eyelashes framing grey eyes and his wild mop of ash-blonde hair. '<em>That</em><em>'s a shame</em>.'</p>
<p>He turned his attention to the window and took another sip from his mug, savoring the sweet burn as it coated his tongue. A fireball arced across the sky in the distance, far beyond their protective barrier. He'd teamed up with one of Miroku's—<em>was it the sixth generation, now?</em>—descendants to set up a barrier large enough to protect the inhabitants of their two communities, anchored to a miko-blessed stone column placed in each community's center. Someone had to visit it on occasion to recharge the magic powering the protections.</p>
<p>They'd had a mere one hundred years of relative peace before the bullshit stupid disagreements between the youkai and human communities boiled over into large-scale skirmishes and then all-out war. He couldn't understand why they couldn't live together in harmony, but not everyone treasured the balance that led to peace.</p>
<p>It was all about amassing power, ownership of the land, control over food sources, the usual stuff. Improvements in the humans' capacity to cause harm to others from a distance had put them on better ground to contest rights that youkai had previously been able to claim with little resistance.</p>
<p>In the past, someone like Sesshoumaru could have walked up to a village and said, 'Do as I say or die,' and they would have begrudgingly listened. Now they'd just pull out their weapons and shoot anyone not fast enough to dodge. And the weapons would keep getting better and better, too.</p>
<p>Shippo sighed. A few of them knew what was coming. Not 100% of the future, but they had poked around in Kagome's history books enough to know the humans would be the big dogs in the next hundred years, and they needed to find a way to either coexist peacefully—or hide— otherwise the humans would probably figure out some way to exterminate every last one of them.</p>
<p>Somehow, someway, their peaceful cohabitations <em>weren</em><em>'t</em> in those history books.</p>
<p>So many had died already, youkai and human alike. Thinking about all the death that had already occurred made him antsy. He bid the others goodnight and made his way to the barrier's anchor.</p>
<p>Rain fell in heavy sheets that night, soaking the streets and those few careless individuals that didn't mind so much about getting wet. Shippo really <em>hated</em> being wet, but he'd learned long ago why it bothered him so much (thanks, fire element!) and how to deal with it afterwards (<em>lots</em> of time spent drying off directly in front of a warm hearth). He ignored the rain as he approached the empty courtyard.</p>
<p>The gentle glow of the anchor illuminated the stone paving with slowly undulating waves of rainbow light. He pressed his palm to the freestanding column, reading the energies within to judge how much of a boost it might need before easing a trickle of ki into the structure. The barrier hummed in harmony with his spirit and he sighed in peace.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and placed his other hand on the column before touching his forehead to the warm surface, dwelling on lost friends and murky futures. His intimate connection to the energies of the barrier might have been the only reason he could detect the first shivering pulse against their protective shell. He blinked in confusion at the subtle sensation, then felt <em>another</em> a moment later. Immediately concerned, he shut his eyes and sunk his focus into the magics guarding their homes. A massive presence swelled just outside their barrier, something that defied explanation yet simultaneously felt <em>familiar</em> and <em>so wrong</em>. He shuddered and slid to his knees in the quiet courtyard, pushing more of his energy into their protections.</p>
<p>A flash of blinding light ripped across the sky, shining bright even through his closed eyes as he held tight to the barrier's structure.</p>
<p>When the glow faded and the pressure eased, he opened his eyes and looked around at their community. Some stared up at the sky in confusion, others looked between their friends and family to make sure everyone was still alright, a few children cried for their parents to console them.</p>
<p>Everything seemed fine. He exhaled in shaky relief. <em>'What the hell had that been?'</em></p>
<p>The next few days progressed as usual, although they didn't have any visitors at their gates requesting entrance. That was a little strange, but not completely out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>Sesshoumaru returned from the gathering on the third day after <em>the light</em> with <em>interesting</em> news. "The realms have been divided," he announced as he toed off his boots. Any of those standing within earshot paused and stared at him in confusion. "Gather the community leaders. Word must spread of our unique situation and the tasks now set before us."</p>
<p>The Reikai had become overwhelmed with the rapidly escalating wars and —with no sign of an end in sight and the Reikai still some decades away from being able to process so many incoming souls— a miko representative at the gathering had the bright idea to completely separate the warring sides.</p>
<p>The world of living had been divided into two completely separate realms with a unique type of world-spanning barrier, allowing the two dimensions to coexist right on top of each other without ever interacting.</p>
<p>Only the few communities that had found a way to live in peaceful cohabitation had been exempted from the Split. A powerful barrier now divided most mortals from the youkai and other magical creatures.</p>
<p>The communities of balance would need to venture out into the separated realms, and quickly, to find those in need of their help. Sesshoumaru explained that only those that had the foresight to erect mixed-magic protections such as their community barrier were spared, and many families of mixed heritage had likely been caught in the efforts to stop the war. They wouldn't be able to find them all, but they would try.</p>
<p>Shippo exited their community at the southern entrance and laughed to find himself standing under a strangely colored red sky. He could sense the youki saturating <em>everything</em>, as though all the magic in the world had been fully unleashed on this strange new environment. The roads still looked the same, though, so he raced toward the first villages he could find in search of those needing sanctuary.</p>
<p>The northern entrance to their community led to the mortal realm, where others left in just as much of a hurry to find those that had lost their loved ones to the Split.</p>
<p>'<em>Madness, but a good kind of madness. Maybe the war could end now,</em>' Shippo crossed his fingers, but hoping for the best generally didn't work.</p>
<p>He had very little time to fetch hanyou children and their youkai parents before the fighting picked up again, only this time between the youkai forces vying for control of their new lands. The community was careful to not draw unwanted attentions as they extracted others in need.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That first battle for control between the youkai lasted ten terrible years, during which many more lives were lost and the lands gained new boundaries and leaders. The massive battles for dominance left the countryside torn asunder and reshaped the terrain into a violent, harsh landscape, perfect for the ageless creatures that thrived on the hunt.</p>
<p>The realm of demons eventually became known as the Makai; the mortal realm as the Ningenkai.</p>
<p>After the realms divided, the archaic professions of the taijiya and miko evolved to meet the needs of the people. The taijiya refined their methods of battle to become highly specialized in missions requiring stealth, espionage, or assassinations. They became legendary to a degree - impossible to find and even harder to hire.</p>
<p>The miko became less of a defense against the evils in the world and more of a comfort to the soul, providing spiritual guidance to the lost. Through generations of non-practice, the ability to purify the taint of evil thinned and eventually -in most cases- went out like the dying flame of an old candle.</p>
<p>Every boundary -no matter the strength or size- has weaknesses to protect. In areas where the separation between the demon and human realms grew thin, creatures could slip through to the other side. Those that ruled over the Reikai assigned powerful beings to guard those weaknesses in the barriers, employing both human and demon alike to prevent any violent encounters between the two races.</p>
<p>The Communities-In-Between remained hidden sanctuaries for those who treasured the Balance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stories to hear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1780</em>
</p><p>Every twenty or thirty years, he slipped away into the Ningenkai to seek out the island of his mother's youth. Sometimes he would slink through the blackened ruins, running fingertips over long-neglected carvings and imagining what the communities there had looked like before the calamity that claimed all the inhabitants' lives. Usually, though, he stalked the human settlements, looking for a handful of faces he'd once seen in the surface of a prophetic mirror so long ago.</p><p>This time, he would not be disappointed.</p><p>As the sun dipped below the peak of the great mountain, a young man —his skin bronzed from a life spent outside in the sun— stepped from his hut. He held aloft a lit torch as he approached the village center, where throngs of children sat huddled around an aging man perched on a weathered stool. All focus was on that single blaze drifting slowly toward the crowd. The children made a short sound of awe as the torch ignited a careful arrangement of kindling, sending a plume of colored smoke and dancing sparks into the darkening sky.</p><p>A small girl shifted impatiently on her small mat of woven grass. "Grandfather, which story are you going to tell us tonight?"</p><p>"Patience, young one," the old man smiled. He folded his hands in his lap and tilted his head back to gaze peacefully up at the night sky. When he finally turned his attention on the hushed children, he discovered half of his young audience was now staring intently at the sky. "When our island was still very young, there lived two children: one of the forest, and the other of fire..."</p><p>Just outside the ring of the firelight, a slim figure perched carefully near the top of an ancient tree. The only motion was the slight twitch in the tip of a bushy red tail that draped below the thick branch, but the villagers were completely unaware of the presence. Thin fingers tapped once against a knee in slight impatience as the listener waited for the elderly human to continue speaking.</p><p>The children gave him their full attention as he spoke, but a few occasionally glanced at the stars to see what had been so interesting to the Elder. "The boy was the only son of the fire clan, who thrived in the lava that bubbled up and gave birth to new land." The elder's hands drifted together and upwards as he spoke, animating his words with flowing motion. "They were the people of the mountain and slept within the great rivers of fire, emerging only for short spans of time during their long lives. They could call upon the liquid rock to form and reshape our island as they saw fit, and it is believed that it was through their wise influence that our island first came to be."</p><p>"The girl was the daughter of the forest people, who nurtured the flowers and trees from shore to shore." His fingers twirled and the youngest children gasped in surprise as a flowering vine seemingly appeared out of thin air. "The people of the forest were beautiful, full of life and love and the desire to grow, not only as a people, but also by creating and guiding the plant life around them.</p><p>"The two children were ignorant of an uneasy relationship between their families. The first time they met upon a grassy slope, they played and laughed until it came time to return home for the eve. The little boy kept his new friend a secret from his aging parents, but the little girl twirled and danced with her mother that night and spoke endlessly about the handsome boy she'd met." A few of the older girls sitting in a small group giggled amongst themselves for a brief moment.</p><p>"It was rare that the children chanced upon each other, for the son of the fire clan slept for long lengths of time within the burning peak of our mountain. Months turned into years, and the children grew. On a morning warmer than most, the young man woke from his long rest and sought out his secret friend from the forest. In hushed whispers, both confessed their growing affections for one another and agreed to meet again in two days' time."</p><p>He lifted his hand so that the fiery glow illuminated a thin braid of the flowering vine and red ribbon held carefully between his fingertips. "But, their fate is mysteriously tragic: The day the two young lovers had chosen to meet, both of the great families vanished without a trace." He held the braid over the flickering fire, allowing the tip to smolder.</p><p>"In remembrance of the love they held for one another and respect of the ancestors that helped shape our island, this story is told once each generation as a symbol of their intended unity is engulfed in the flames. May their souls rest in peace." The braided length burned quickly then, as though it had waited for the short prayer to be spoken aloud.</p><p>The bright flare of light reflected in the silent creature's bright green eyes, drawing the sharp gaze of the Elder to his concealed position. A single leaf falling to the dirt below was the only sign of the being's departure as the Elder quietly concluded the evening's story with a reminder of the next morning's duties. He carefully stood with his weathered walking cane to watch over the flickering firelight as each child carefully sought out his or her home in the darkness.</p><p>When the last of the others had gone, Shippo dropped to the ground next to the aging human.</p><p>"I'm surprised to see one of your kind here," the human said, showing several missing teeth as he smiled broadly. "The magic has been missing from our lives for too long."</p><p>Shippo nodded in agreement. "A very long time ago, I was shown a vision of you telling stories on this night. I'm pleased to find it was not a lie."</p><p>The old human chuckled. "Those old stories? They're nothing but tidbits of fancy that will give the children things to think about and keep them out of mischief."</p><p>Shippo crouched by the fire and absently brushed his fingers through the dying flames. "There's always a kernel of truth in every old tale. Do you know which parts those might be?"</p><p>He hummed in thought and sat down on his stool next to the strange visitor.</p><p>"The forest clan lived deep within the woods on the southern stretch of our island. I made the trip once in my youth, and it is a very difficult journey, but one such as yourself should be able to find what remains of their dwellings with ease."</p><p>Shippo glanced up from the flames and smiled briefly. "I've been there, many times."</p><p>The old man nodded and pursed his wrinkled mouth in thought as he stared up at the starry sky. "Perhaps it is fate that you arrived on this night to hear the story. He has not emerged from sleep for quite some time now, and although it is hard to know when the time is drawing near, sometimes the earth will whisper its secrets to those who listen, and one might hear murmurs of his rousing..."</p><p>Shippo turned to look at the elder more closely. "Who?"</p><p>"The kami that lives within our mountain. It has long been whispered that he is the lost son of the fire clan."</p><p>Shippo tilted his head in slight confusion. "But you said that-"</p><p>The Elder interrupted him with a dismissive wave of his thin bamboo cane. "Yes, yes my boy, but you keep ignoring the truth that I was telling a story to children. Use your brains!" Before Shippo even had a chance to flinch, the cane flipped and rapped him smartly on the head. He was left standing there, blinking in slight surprise at the back of the old human as he hobbled away.</p><p>"Dodgy old codger," Shippo muttered as he slid backwards into the darkness of night. This new tidbit of information might prove useful…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. A New Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes life hurls a curveball at you...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>The bus hummed a lulling sound as it traveled along the long road leading away from the grocery store. Kagome's fingers loosely curled around the small paper sacks as she stared out the tinted window at the pedestrians they passed. The trees lining the street were bright with fresh new leaves that rustled with a gentle breeze. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and Kagome <em>knew </em>she should feel at peace.</p><p>Today was practically a perfect day... only it wasn't.</p><p>That morning she woke feeling fine, considering her circumstances. The physical alterations she'd undergone last summer had changed more than her appearance; she had to completely change her lifestyle to hide her new parasitic 'pet.' So, she dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and pants without regard to how warm it might be outside.</p><p>Swimming suits, exercise outfits, and sleeveless dresses were no longer an option in public. Her friends ―or at least the few she had not yet alienated― believed she suffered from extensive scarring related to one of her many terrible (imaginary) skin afflictions, and with as many diseases her grandfather had thrown at school officials, she didn't need to make any new excuses for her odd behavior.</p><p>Last summer hadn't been so terrible, because most of the Anshan had been incinerated during the final battle with Naraku. Unfortunately for her, she had such a lengthy bout of sickness after Shippo's departure that she had hardly been able to leave the house.</p><p>Yet, it didn't matter how much of a social life she <em>couldn't</em> have because of her new <em>conditions</em>. Kagome had a very difficult time leaving the shrine for even the shortest errands because of her grandfather. His health had shown no signs of improving, so the hospital and his doctor made arrangements for him to spend his remaining time with his family at the shrine. He could barely speak, but the mere sight of his family brought a smile to his wrinkled face.</p><p>Her mother and brother had done their best to help her adjust to her new life and social limitations. Her mother had purchased a new wardrobe of long-sleeved shirts and comfortable pants to conceal most of the vine, and her brother helped by covering for her when friends stopped by. But recently, her personal worries had faded into the background as all three Higurashis worked to make his last days as happy as they could be. Kagome was thankful that he wasn't in pain, but his body was frail, and he grew weaker every day.</p><p>Every time that Kagome had to go somewhere, she fought the nagging fear that she would not be present for his final moments.</p><p>Her bags slid forward and nearly fell from her lap as the bus slowed near Kagome's stop, drawing her from her sullen thoughts. She blinked and looked around, realizing that she was the last person on the bus. "Have a good afternoon," the driver said as she slowly stepped down onto the sidewalk, her packages held carefully in one arm.</p><p>"Thank you," she replied, smiling over her shoulder at the aging man. As she walked the block and a half to the shrine steps, her gaze barely left the pavement. She turned left and strode up the lengthy stairway without losing her smooth pace until her younger brother came into sight.</p><p>He stood near the Goshinboku staring up into the branches, a broom held loosely between his clasped hands. "Slacking, Souta?" she teased as she neared him. He turned toward her, and the marginal good mood she'd had shifted into immediate concern at his expression. She almost ran to meet him, panic welling inside her at the terrible possibilities. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know," he replied, turning back around to look at the ancient god tree. "Something feels wrong, and the leaves <em>never</em> turn brown this time of year..."</p><p>Kagome frowned in confusion and gave the groceries to him. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he took the food inside, then she walked toward the short fence circling the old tree. "What's wrong?" she repeated, placing her palm against the rough bark.</p><p>"It is fortunate that you have returned, child." The voice of the Goshinboku flowed through her like a warm mist, the tingle of ancient energy tickling the small hairs on her nape.</p><p>The first time she'd heard the ancient tree's voice, she thought she'd been delusional with fever. The strange sickness that had plagued her before the final battle with Naraku had returned with a vengeance, lasting nearly two weeks after her return to the modern era. She'd fought a rollercoaster ride of fevers and chills, horrible bouts of nausea, and unrelenting waves of dizziness. It was seemingly only alleviated after she'd managed to escape her mother's well-intentioned clutches to wander outside in a half-daze. She'd slumped against the trunk of the old tree and the whispering voice had comforted and lulled her into a restful sleep. (She had a suspicion that the same 'treatment' had happened before, as well.)</p><p>Her newfound ability to "speak with plants" seemed to be confined to only the Goshinboku, which was probably a <em>very</em> <em>good </em>thing. Hearing the trampled grass whine everyday about inconsiderate pedestrians would probably give her a <em>permanent </em>migraine. (not to mention the aftermath of routine lawn maintenance) She'd spent countless afternoons under the shade of the ancient tree, listening to endless tales of heroism and historic adventures across the eras. Her mother and brother told passersby that, as the priestess of the shrine, it was to be expected that she would be so absorbed in her meditations that she may not take notice of others.</p><p>The Goshinboku had a very interesting series of stories regarding her friends. She was happy to learn that the taijiya clan had slowly recovered its numbers and spread throughout the land, remaining carefully hidden away from their enemies as they honed their skills and weapons. She was amused by the silly mishaps that had occurred during the construction of the new shrine, mostly because Shippo had been fooling around irresponsibly near the unsuspecting builders. She had been terribly sad to hear the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo's strange disappearance. The Goshinboku had a few pieces of information regarding where they'd gone, but their final resting place remained veiled in mystery.</p><p>She was upset to learn of the Great War that had eventually forced the hand of the Gods in creating the barrier that separated the humans from the youkai. She hoped that Shippo hadn't fallen in one of those battles for dominance, but the ancient tree had no information regarding his current whereabouts. It had been able to tell her a few (possibly embellished) tales of Shippo's adventures across the oceans, but only because those particular stories had grown so famous that they'd traveled by word-of-mouth back to the area.</p><p>"Child, there is a matter of grave importance that you must attend to in the other realm," the Goshinboku's now-familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>Kagome blanched in shock. "Wh-what?" she stammered, glancing back toward her house to ensure their continued privacy. She'd never had the desire to traipse around in a realm full of creatures that feared and despised her miko abilities, nor had she thought she'd ever come across such an unfortunate opportunity that it would be <em>necessary</em>.</p><p>"I have not been whole for nearly four centuries, for my form could not exist solely in either realm. I used a great portion of the energy stored in my roots to split myself between the two realms. My consciousness spans both halves, and it is the sole reason I have access to information on the other side of the barrier."</p><p>"What would I need to do there?" Kagome asked, her fingers clenched nervously in the folds of her loose-fitting shirt.</p><p>"My other half is in distress. A youkai has targeted it for uncertain reasons. If enough damage is caused... <em>both</em> halves will cease to live. You must make haste, for there is not much time."</p><p>Her protest died on her tongue as a dried brown leaf fluttered past her nose. Her grandfather had very little time left, and just when she'd been almost certain that she'd be quest-free to build her own life...? A wave of sadness and regret caused her lip to tremble and her eyes to water.</p><p>"Do not mourn for those who have not yet passed," the tree whispered.</p><p>'<em>I need to have faith that Grandpa will have enough fire left in him to scowl at me for taking off on another dangerous quest.</em>' Kagome firmed her expression and straightened her posture. "I'll do my best. How do I get to the other realm?"</p><p>Kagome rushed inside, barely taking enough time to kick off her shoes before running upstairs. Souta was in the kitchen, washing vegetables. "Sis!" he shouted, coming to the doorway. "If you spend all day staring at Goshinboku, you'll never get dinner made!"</p><p>She pulled a worn backpack from her closet and rummaged around under her bed for the smooth leather of her quiver. Her unstrung bow stood behind her door. If she carried it like that while she remained within the Ningenkai, the bow would draw far less attention and might pass for a polished walking stick. "Souta, I need you up here," she called from her doorway. She'd already packed a change of clothes and a first-aid kit by the time he'd appeared at her door.</p><p>He took a glance at the pack and her determined expression, and immediately assumed she was going back down the well. "But you said you can't go back! The well―"</p><p>"The well is inactive. I can't go back in time," she interrupted, stopping for a moment to stare down at her belongings with an expression of remorse. Her gaze traveled around the room, resting for a moment on a small collage of old photographs depicting her lost friends. She glanced next to them at a small wooden bowl Shippo had carved for her and had to blink back tears.</p><p>"Then where...?" Souta knew she'd estranged most of her friends over the last few years, <em>especially</em> since she'd finally come back for good, so he was at a loss for ideas.</p><p>"The Makai."</p><p>"What? What's the-?"</p><p>Kagome interrupted him again. "I'll be back as soon as I can. This is something I can't ignore or put off until tomorrow. In fact―" She paused and snapped her arm out far enough to jerk the sleeve away from the watch at her wrist. "I need to catch my bus in fifteen minutes."</p><p>"But Mom... she's supposed to be home in an hour. What do I tell her?"</p><p>"Tell her a friend called in a panic about an evil spirit in her house."</p><p>"What? She's not going to believe..."</p><p>"But it's almost true." Kagome pulled her backpack shut and slung it and her secured bow case over her shoulder. "Listen, here's the short explanation: The Goshinboku is being attacked by a demon in the Makai. The Makai is a realm that is parallel to ours, and happens to be where all the demons were banished to some four hundred years ago. I don't care what you tell Mom, just don't worry her. She's already stressed and depressed enough about Grandpa."</p><p>"Geez, Sis." Souta followed her down the stairs and watched her pull on her shoes. "Come back in one piece, okay? You don't have Inuyasha to back you anymore."</p><p>She turned and smiled at him fondly. "I'll be alright. I've got a stingy, parasitic plant that eats youkai for breakfast, remember?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away from ruffling his messy hair. "Yeah, yeah."</p><p>She glanced down the hallway at her grandfather's door, left slightly ajar. She was unwilling to step into his room to say goodbye for fear of the guilt that would keep her from leaving. "I'll be back soon. Promise me you won't let them worry, squirt."</p><p>"You got it. Go before you're late!" He ushered her out the door and watched her run down the shrine stairs. A wind blew a swirl of brown leaves across the yard, and his gaze was drawn to the ancient boughs that rustled loudly with dying foliage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Time Off Doesn't Mean Time Off Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, we all need a little R&amp;R...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p>
<p>"Let go of the damned robe, you fool!" a woman's voice screeched. The Reikai Tantei looked on in a mix of horror and thinly veiled amusement as the twin Naga sisters clawed, screamed, and tore at a glowing robe pulled taught between them.</p>
<p>Insults, threats and poor reasoning flew back and forth between the two thieves as the boys looked on. Kurama seemed to be the first to tire of the display as he spoke. "We've already killed or incapacitated their allies in this theft, so why don't we just..."</p>
<p>"Shh, shhhh... I wanna see who wins. This is so unbelievably <em>hot</em>," Yusuke muttered.</p>
<p>Kurama massaged his temples with fingertips and sighed in annoyance. "And Youko wholeheartedly agrees, but this is getting to be ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Plus, we can't attack the pretty ladies since they haven't attacked us first. Maybe we could distract them with jewelry," Kuwabara added. Hiei rolled his eyes and turned away from the catfight to get some distance.</p>
<p>Kurama hid an amused smile behind his hand. "He's right, you know.'" The other three turned to look at him, incredulous at the idea that Kurama would agree with one of Kuwabara's silly ideas. "Considering they <em>are</em> two beautiful youkai fighting over a robe of wisdom, and obviously neither will agree to share, they might be more tempted with..."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, stop humoring him. You're interrupting their fight," Yusuke whined, trying to catch everything the twins growled.</p>
<p>"Maybe one of us should at least tell them about the robe's aging side effect..." Kurama suggested.</p>
<p>"The what?" Yusuke asked, barely paying attention.</p>
<p>"The only reason Youko never attempted to steal that robe from the previous owners is because anyone who wears the robe is cursed with the age that normally accompanies wisdom."</p>
<p>"So, you wear it to get smarter, but instead you just get really old?" Kuwabara asked.</p>
<p>Kurama nodded once. "The wearer would certainly gain great wisdom, but the aging effect is not worth the wisdom it brings. It is especially detrimental to humans, for their lifespan is already so very short."</p>
<p>"What would it do to someone that has a very long lifespan?" Yusuke asked, with his attention now focused more on the information Kurama had to share.</p>
<p>"I never had the-" He was cut off by the unexpected sound of fabric tearing.</p>
<p>"No fucking way," Yusuke said, turning to stare in horror at the Naga twins, their prize torn in half and still dangling from their fingers.</p>
<p>One sister reacted first, dropping her half and flying toward her sibling with glowing knives. "You bloody, stupid, insane excuse for a-" Her sibling met the attack with her own weapons drawn, and the two allowed their fight to escalate into bloodshed as they continued to completely ignore the four onlookers.</p>
<p>Kuwabara grinned at the other three. "I guess it only makes you smarter if you're wearing 'em." Yusuke rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. The amused interest Yusuke had in watching the girls fight had been squelched under the dismay of seeing the destruction of the artifact they'd been charged with recovering.</p>
<p>"Might as well head back," he grumbled, stepping forward to pick up the two halves of the robe.</p>
<p><strong>*This is what happens when we allow the fools to interrupt the process of disemboweling.*</strong> Hiei scoffed.</p>
<p>~Don't be sad, Hiei,~ Youko teased. ~There's still plenty of daylight left for slaying.~</p>
<p>"Great work, boys." Koenma watched on as a few ogres closed the great vault door. "Next time, though... try not to let the artifact get torn in half between squabbling girls. At least I have one less thing to worry about, now."</p>
<p>"You sure you don't want to sew 'em back together and give it a try yourself?" Yusuke asked</p>
<p>The teenaged demigod frowned in annoyance. "I have no time to ogle girls figh..." He trailed off in exasperation as he realized Yusuke was poking fun at his intelligence. He ignored Yusuke's snicker and walked down the hall to his office as he fought off the obvious flush of embarrassment.</p>
<p>The boys grimaced at the mountain of folders stacked neatly behind the desk as they walked through the large office doors. Koenma plucked a file from one of the stacks and cleared his throat loudly as he circled his desk to sit in the large chair.</p>
<p>Yusuke paled as he glanced at his watch. "Look, Koenma, I don't have the time right now to go on another-"</p>
<p>"I've run out of vital errands for you to do. Consider yourselves dismissed."</p>
<p>"Eh?" Yusuke asked. The others didn't need to hear it twice, though, and he was quick to follow. Keiko was going to throttle him all the way to the theater.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hiei landed soundlessly on the branch of a tree, taking a quick survey of the shrine grounds. Yukina stood nearby, sweeping the sidewalk. A moment passed before she noticed his arrival, and she briefly smiled up at him before sprinkling some seeds for a few twittering birds nearby. The two remained silent for some time; Yukina watched the birds peck at the ground, and Hiei watched Yukina enjoy her afternoon.</p>
<p>After the last bird flew away, Yukina turned to smile up at Hiei again. "Did you have a good-" He had already left. She had but a moment to feel sad at his abrupt departure before the sound of approaching footsteps met her ears.</p>
<p>She rushed toward her newest guest and took the bouquet from his fingers. "Flowers!" He caught her hand with his and pressed a kiss to her knuckle with a smile.</p>
<p>"Genkai and I are about to have tea. Would you like to join us?" she offered. Kuwabara smiled and nodded before following her inside.</p>
<p>In the park several blocks away, Hiei relaxed in a new branch and scowled at the thought of the numbskull taking up his sister's attentions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yusuke tried to ignore the roiling wad of fear festering in the pit of his stomach. "She's gonna kill me," he muttered as he ran down the sidewalk. He had gotten so caught up in that fight that he'd forgotten about their movie plans. "...gonna kill me <em>twice</em>..."</p>
<p>It wasn't <em>surprising </em>that he'd managed to forget (and run late for) another scheduled evening out, but he was <em>trying </em>to get on track. He'd made serious efforts to please her with flowers, whisk her away to frilly girl-resort places at least every other month or so... and he made a valiant, conscious effort to arrive at least ten minutes early to their last movie night...</p>
<p>The noodle shop door jingled loudly, and he winced as all eyes turned to his dirty, sweaty appearance and sheepish expression. "Stupid bells..." he grumbled, carefully making eye contact with his very angry girlfriend. The flames dancing in her eyes briefly promised pain and agony (especially for his poor ears) before she turned her smile back toward the girl she'd been serving. It looked like the young lady was getting a quick bite to eat before a hiking trip.</p>
<p>Keiko wiped her hands on her apron and stalked over to his side. "You were supposed to be here an <em>hour </em>ago. Doesn't the word matinee mean anything to you? They don't show this movie after this week and we were supposed to..." She yelled and fumed and waved her hands around, completely oblivious to the customers witnessing her rant. He winced and tucked his hands into his pockets as he let her go on about "respect for the relationship" and the "attention needed for work schedules" and so on...</p>
<p>He noticed with a grimace that an older man tossed his napkin down, paid for his half-eaten meal, and then left the shop, followed soon after by the hiking girl, who had her meal packed into a to-go box before she left as well.</p>
<p>"Ooh!" she growled, stomping her foot in agitation. "Two, Yusuke! Two of my customers left and I didn't even get to say goodbye or invite them to come back or anything! …And that girl was so nice, too..." she trailed off.</p>
<p>"Was she about to go on a trip or something?" Yusuke asked, desperately trying to take his girlfriend's mind off of her anger.</p>
<p>"I think she's just an archery- Hey! You shouldn't have had any time-" she smacked him on the arm, "-to notice her if you'd been listening to me!"</p>
<p>"But Keiko, I wasn't-" he tried again. Somehow an empty noodle pot ended up in her hand and she reared back to swing it at his head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm home," Kurama called from the entryway of his mother's house. He knew his short time off before returning to the university would be best spent running an errand or two for his mother. One without fear for his life might try to make fun of his preferred use of free time, but the centuries-old kitsune had developed a particular fondness for the woman that had given birth to and raised his avatar form. Her care and devotion deserved the same in return, and it brought him great pleasure to see her smile.</p>
<p>"Shuuichi, did you have a good weekend?" She smiled warmly and embraced him as they met in the hall. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen to make tea.</p>
<p>"I stopped by to see if there's anything I can help you with before I go back to the university," he said, taking a seat at the table.</p>
<p>"Oh - why, yes... There's a package of dry-cleaning that I've been meaning to bring home, but I refuse to let you go until you've had tea with me first."</p>
<p>He smiled and sipped the warm liquid as he listened to his mother chatter on about what she had done over the week. A short while later, he slipped on his shoes, kissed his mother goodbye, and stepped outside to head toward the dry-cleaner's shop.</p>
<p>~Wait. Don't move,~ Youko demanded. Kurama froze in the middle of the crosswalk. ~Did you just smell that?~ Youko asked, and Kurama could almost feel the spirit kitsune's ears perk in curiosity.</p>
<p><em>'Smell what?'</em> he asked, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the street. <em>'Can I move yet?'</em> he added as a car honked at him to move.</p>
<p>~Oh, for the love of kami, get out of the street. Just don't go far yet. I want to make sure I'm not imagining things...~</p>
<p><em>'What did you smell?</em>' Kurama asked, his own curiosity building in light of Youko's. Nothing average or mundane would provoke such a fast reaction... Youko guided him forward, and then doubled back to the corner and down the sidewalk to the right, hoping to pick up another trace of whatever had caught his attention.</p>
<p>The whine of disappointment was a good sign that Youko had not caught scent of whatever had grabbed his attention. <em>'So bored that you've begun to imagine sources of entertainment?'</em> he teased.</p>
<p>~Hush. If you'd have the common sense to find something to play with now and then, we wouldn't have this problem.~</p>
<p>
  <em>'I'll not allow your libido to take over my studies-'</em>
</p>
<p>~You know perfectly well that your studies are a waste of time, and I would not be so callous as to spend every waking moment finding pleasure in life...~</p>
<p>
  <em>'Yes, you would.'</em>
</p>
<p>There was a pause before Youko finally chose to respond. ~True.~ The kitsune spirit fell silent once again. Kurama paid for his mother's dry cleaning and picked out a small bouquet from a small vendor, and (since he was close by) decided to walk the short distance to the noodle shop. ~It wouldn't hurt to indulge me on occasion,~ he whined. ~An hour or two in the Makai with several fem-~ Youko cut himself off mid-fantasy. ~Unbelievable… There it is again!~ he chirped, spurring Kurama into following a faintly sweet scent that trailed down the street.</p>
<p>As Kurama continued along, he decided that the scent made him slightly uncomfortable. It seemed like whatever smelled like that was designed to lure in scavengers.</p>
<p>~That's <em>exactly</em> what it is for,~ Youko grinned, his spiritual tail flicking back and forth in eagerness.</p>
<p><em>'Then perhaps we shouldn't be approaching it, should we?' </em>The idea that they were suddenly tracking something that wanted to be found was a bit unsettling to the avatar.</p>
<p>~If it is what I think it is, you have nothing to fear.~</p>
<p><em>'Care to add more information to that?'</em> he asked after Youko fell silent.</p>
<p>~Not yet. It's supposed to be extinct, and I'm trying to not get our hopes up, yet.~</p>
<p>Both Kurama and Youko were surprised to follow the odd scent right to their detoured destination, the Yukimura noodle shop.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a nice, quiet summer afternoon, made easy to enjoy with the total lack of annoyances. Bickering, ignorant, whiny humans had been left far behind at the shopping centers and busy streets, and Hiei indulged in the moment with an audible sigh. He settled back against the trunk of his tree and watched a cloud float across the sky.</p>
<p>There were a few things he could be doing right now, but taking an afternoon off to brood in a tree seemed like the best idea.</p>
<p>The soft crunch of grass a short distance away made him growl in annoyance. *<strong>I can't even get ten damned minutes of silence in this whole blasted realm!*</strong> He barely spared a glance at the stupid dark-haired female that dared pass within a mile of his tree before he darted away toward his preferred entrance into the Makai. <strong>*Maybe something nasty will come by and eat her.* </strong>He scowled, whipping out his blade to slice through the thin barrier. He slipped through the entrance quickly before it closed and immediately headed toward Mukuro's. At least he'd be guaranteed a moment's peace within his quarters there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Avoidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome makes her way through an unfamiliar town and unknowingly draws some unwanted attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>Kagome stepped from the train station feeling a heaviness about her that had nothing to do with her overloaded backpack or her monthly cycles. This new quest could potentially last anywhere between a few days to several weeks, depending on how quickly she could travel by foot to the Makai extension of the Goshinboku.</p><p>And to top that off, she had to make sure and avoid a certain group of individuals who could prove to be a hindrance to the Goshinboku's fate -or her own.</p><p>The Goshinboku had done its best to prepare her for the unfamiliar tasks ahead of her, with images of places and people and hints about...</p><p>Well, it didn't really matter how much the Goshinboku had <em>tried </em>to help, because Kagome still felt as though her thoughts had been pushed through a meat grinder.</p><p>There had been simply too much information to soak up in such a short time. A few bits of information did stick out amidst the hazy fog of confusion, but those snippets only served to make her worry even more. <em>"The Anshan has realized that you are a special host: one that will not die from its feeding. You are valuable to its welfare in this wholly youki-deprived realm, and it will try to assist you on occasion. Do not depend on it to produce miracles or do everything you desire, for it will sometimes only do what is in its best interest. You must remember that you will be proceeding into a realm perfectly suited to the plant's escape from extinction. Be prepared in case you no longer have its support..."</em></p><p>She sighed and checked her watch as she fought back a yawn. It was almost amusing that her stomach rumbled noisily only after she had noticed how late it was. Kagome adjusted her backpack straps over her shoulders and glanced down the busy street for any restaurants. People barely spared her a passing glance as she walked briskly down the sidewalk and considered her dinner options. A small sandwich shop looked appetizing, until she noticed the line of customers waiting to be served, and she hesitated at the entrance to a sushi bar until she caught sight of a noodle shop across the street.</p><p>Her lips curled into a nostalgic smile as she was reminded of a day she'd taken Inuyasha to eat at a noodle shop a short distance from the shrine. This shop didn't look too busy, so she stepped inside and sat at a table near the register. She propped her bow against the wall and arranged her backpack so it would be out of the way of the brunette waitress that approached her.</p><p>It was obvious the young woman was agitated about something, but her smile was genuine as she drew near and bowed slightly. "Good evening and welcome to the Yukimura Noodle Shop, my name is Keiko. What can I get for you?"</p><p>She ordered tea and oden, then sat back in her chair and tried to relax. It would do her no good to worry about the upcoming dangers while she remained in the Ningenkai. All she needed to do before searching for the entrance to the Makai was behave as naturally as possible.</p><p>The Goshinboku had stated a very distinct warning about a team of four individuals. She'd been given descriptions of their behavior and appearance and had seen flashes of them in action. They'd been assigned to guard the Ningenkai from threats posed by the Makai, especially from creatures that managed to slip through the barrier that split the two realms.</p><p>If they were to catch her trying to enter the Makai, they would stop her and potentially question her... of course, she had no idea how aggressive the Reikai Detectives could be in regards to "stupid humans," but if they were to discover anything more about her...</p><p>And on the flip side, if they were to catch her trying to return to the Ningenkai... well, there certainly were a lot of unknowns where those detectives were concerned.</p><p>If she worried about running into one of the Reikai detectives before she made it through the barrier, it was possible that her body might instinctively react and make her presence obvious through fluctuations in her aura. She sighed and fingered the collar of her long-sleeved shirt. While it came in handy to hide the thin blue vines that had wrapped around her limbs from shoulder to ankle, it did mean she was left feeling a bit too warm during the summer days.</p><p>The moment her waitress returned to the table with her order, the door chimed and drew their attention to a disheveled young man with the strangest expression as he looked directly at Keiko. Kagome heard her waitress mutter (in a near-growl, mind you) something vaguely resembling a name before she turned back to her with a slightly forced but still-friendly smile. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, and Kagome shook her head with a smile of her own. It was pretty obvious that the newcomer knew he was in trouble with the waitress, and Kagome hid her amusement behind the rim of her teacup.</p><p>Kagome's mirth was short-lived, however, for in the next moment, Keiko began yelling at the poor man. The handful of people currently eating were easily able to hear every word the angered waitress said, and it began to seem as though she would be able to go on for a while as her complaints shifted into words on a more personal level. More than a few people politely averted their attention; a warm flush of empathetic embarrassment for the young man's plight crept across Kagome's cheeks. She quickly finished her tea as the first customer tossed his napkin to his table and left.</p><p>She stood and moved uneasily toward the cash register to ask for a to-go box, unable to shake the feeling that she'd forgotten something. The older woman that behind the register stood there with a hand on her forehead as though this sort of thing occurred often and gave Kagome an apologetic smile. She reassured the woman and gave her enough to cover the meal as well as a decent tip before she turned back to her table.</p><p>The young man had his hands raised in a placating manner as he spoke the first words she'd heard from him, "But, I <em>just</em> got back from a job. It wasn't supposed to take so long!" Her heart leapt into her throat and her stomach flopped as she recognized his face. This young man must be one of the team that the ancient God Tree had warned her about. His team must have finished their most recent mission, and if she could take anything from his appearance, they'd probably gotten back just minutes ago. She needed to make a quick exit while the two were still busy 'discussing' his tardiness.</p><p>Her meal was packed up in moments. She picked up her belongings and slipped out the front door. The young man probably noticed her departure, but didn't make any motion that would tell her that she'd already been discovered, so she quickly made her way across the street. Her ultimate destination in the Ningenkai was a park of decent size a few blocks away, and if she hurried there, she'd be able to sit down and finish her food while it was still warm.</p><p>A sudden gust of wind from her left forced her hair into her face and she turned her head in that direction to clear her mouth and eyes of the offending strands. '<em>You've </em><em><strong>got</strong></em><em> to be kidding me!</em>' she thought as she noticed bright red locks that could only belong to another member of the team she was <em>supposed</em> to be avoiding. He was heading in her general direction, but the wind was in her favor as it pressed her (and her scent) down the street, away from the kitsune avatar. She shook her head in annoyance and walked quickly toward the park, considering eating her dinner <em>after</em> she'd found the entrance to the other realm.</p><p>Ten minutes later, she found the serene green slopes and tall trees of the park. Unsure of how long she'd have before being discovered, she made her way off the regular path and deeper into the wooded area. Her food was forgotten as she began to feel a strange chill creep across her skin. She slowed and made her way more carefully, recognizing the feel of hostile youki. She had to make a conscious effort to calm herself and not respond with a rise in her own aura, but that was made easier as the youki flared once and faded altogether. She released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and plopped down into the grass at her feet.</p><p>She knew that there was no reason that she'd be pursued so soon after her arrival to the area. Even if the punk and the red-head had any suspicion toward her character, she was still within perfectly reasonable human behavior as she sat beneath a tree to enjoy the sunset with her dinner. <em>'Come to think of it, why </em><em><strong>did</strong></em><em> the Goshinboku display that kitsune with so many sparkles and petals flying about?</em>' Her memory of the brief description given to her earlier that day reminded her of some cooing fan-girl's fantasy.</p><p>She sighed and poked at her oden as her mind wrapped around her looming and inevitable entry into the Makai. A few minutes later she gave up trying to eat and dumped the cooling contents of the container into the grass. She shook the box out, folded it neatly and tucked it into one of the front pockets on her pack before she stood and stretched her legs. She unzipped her long-sleeved shirt and removed it, leaving a slightly mangled shirt to cover her upper body. The vine needed to have free-reign in the Makai, and the clothes best suited for the job had already been torn to allow the vine to slip out in places along her back and shoulders. It could provide enough warmth against the chill of night without constricting her initial form of defense.</p><p>Unwilling to be caught unawares, she stepped on the edge of her bow and tucked the string around her calf. She pressed her full weight onto the upper end and pulled the string into position, then slung her quiver into a more readily accessible location on her back.</p><p>She knew she'd have to wait and use her miko skills <em>only</em> as a last resort, but just in case that moment came sooner than expected, she didn't want to die trying to get her bow ready to fire. She bit her lip and looked around the park, finally allowing her aura to expand slightly. The Goshinboku had tried to show her the best way to enter the other realm, and in order to do so, she'd need to locate a very faint trace of youki, and then apparently use one of her arrows to pierce through the thin barrier.</p><p>Of course, a tree that had remained stationary for its entire life had no actual experience in opening a breach in the barrier between the Makai and Ningenkai.</p><p>It took her about five minutes of walking around to feel the slight chill of youki, and then another two to pinpoint where it was coming from. Just as she pulled an arrow from her quiver, there was a large crash in the foliage directly behind her. That was most definitely <em>not</em> a natural sound in the rapidly darkening park, so she jumped in fright, tripped on a tree-root, and comically flailed her arms about as she fell sideways.</p><p>The whoosh of freezing cold air stole her breath, and she landed in an upside-down heap with her face pressed into the grass. '<em>That was graceful.</em>' She felt the press of motion against her back as the vine maneuvered her out of the awkward position she'd fallen into. The vine rarely did 'nice' things to help her, so Kagome felt more than a little surprised as she looked around at the drastically different surroundings.</p><p>'<em>I guess I didn't really need the arrow to get into the Makai, after all.</em>'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Hapless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurama is hot on the mysterious trail when he gets interrupted ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>The door chimed again and drew attention from the waitress clutching a still-ringing pot; she stood akimbo over her <em>very sorry</em> boyfriend as he nursed a growing lump on his head. Her highly annoyed (although not quite murderous) gaze immediately softened as she noticed who'd just entered her family's shop.</p><p>Her greeting died on her lips as she noticed the odd expression on her red-haired friend's face. Yusuke had already stood and moved toward him. "What's up?" he asked, his injury already forgotten.</p><p>"It was here," Kurama muttered. Keiko and Yusuke exchanged a glance.</p><p>"Um, what was here?" Keiko asked. "Are you looking for someone?"</p><p>Kurama narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "Maybe." He walked slowly toward the table near the register that had been occupied not even ten minutes ago by the girl with the backpack and bow. He reached out and touched the chair she'd been sitting in and turned to Keiko.</p><p>He didn't even need to voice the question before she said, "She just left. Didn't say where she was going." Kurama was gone a moment later, the jingling of the door the only sign of where he'd gone. Keiko, unwilling to have a completely dull Friday, hurriedly took off her apron and tossed it to her mother before running out the door after him.</p><p>"Sorry folks," Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Mrs. Yukimura," he said with a nod at the woman behind the counter before following the other two.</p><p>"Next time, don't be late!" he heard her shout after his retreating form.</p><p>Yusuke caught up to his girlfriend as she came to a stop at the entrance to the park. Keiko was a little out of breath as she pointed inside the darkening wooded area. "I saw him go in there, but I was still a block away." Yusuke motioned for her to be quiet and stared into the trees looking for any sign of their friend. If there was some kind of danger, he knew that he shouldn't bring Keiko with him, but she would be safer with him rather than alone at the entrance to the park.</p><p>Keiko quietly followed him as it became more difficult to see. The lights along the paths in the park had just begun to turn on, but they didn't penetrate some of the thicker trees as the couple headed off the path. Keiko's mind was less on any possible danger as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. '<em>What if Kurama is involved with that girl, and we are moments away from walking in on something private?</em>' She pressed her cool hands to her face in hope of staving off the growing pink.</p><p>The two caught up with the kitsune avatar as he knelt in the grass near a tree. "What's going on, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Who was that girl?"</p><p>"Oden?" Keiko murmured, noticing the faint smell of the food she'd served. "Why is it all over the ground? Did something happen to her?"</p><p>Kurama stood and followed a slightly winding trail through the trees. "She went this way..." He stopped and the two watched him in confusion as seemed to look around at the trees themselves. "This doesn't seem right," he said, his voice quiet. He turned slightly to look back at the two and said, "Get Keiko out of here. I think she was kidnapped."</p><p>"Oh, no - that's terrible!"</p><p>"What? Are you going after her?" they spoke at the same time. "Do you want me to tag along after I drop Keiko off?" Yusuke added as an afterthought.</p><p>"You jerk!" Keiko elbowed him in the ribs and stalked off into the woods back toward the path.</p><p>"No, this should be quick. Go enjoy a movie with her before she gets too-" He was cut off by the sound of their communicators going off at the same time.</p><p>"Ah, shit. Tell him, if he really needs me, I'll be escorting Keiko home... or something." Yusuke dashed off after his girlfriend moments before Botan popped in.</p><p>"Where did... oh, never mind. I thought I'd be able to grab both of you at the same time," she muttered aloud as she opened a portal into the Reikai. "Koenma has an assignment that just popped up. It needs to be taken care of ASAP." She nudged him into the portal before he could protest and zipped off to find the next member of the team.</p>
<hr/><p>'<em>Why would it go to a ramen shop?' </em>Kurama thought, following the scent across the street.</p><p>~I've no idea. Just move faster before we lose it again!~</p><p>He pushed the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the gazes that had focused on him. In fact, his internal argument with Youko about his reluctance to give up information had left him so preoccupied that he barely noticed what appeared to be the end of an argument between Keiko and Yusuke.</p><p>"It was here..." Kurama muttered, echoing the inner exclamation Youko had made. '<em>But nothing seems out of the ordinary. Are you sure you're not mistaking this for something else?</em>'</p><p>~Nothing else has this particular scent.~</p><p>He vaguely realized Keiko was asking him something as his gaze focused on a table near the register. "Maybe," he absently responded without knowing what she'd asked.</p><p>~We need to know for sure. The possibilities, should we get our hands on a sample...~ Kurama reached the table and touched a chair. The scent was of a human female; nothing strange or special was evident aside from the oddly sweet smell. There was a touch of anxiety present, but if Keiko had been yelling as loudly at Yusuke as she was oft to do, then nervousness was to be expected.</p><p>He turned toward Keiko to ask if the girl had said anything before leaving, but she spoke before he had a chance to even open his mouth. ~She said she just left! Go, Go <em>Go!</em> You still have a chance to catch her!~ As soon as he got out the door, he turned right and practically flew down the street in the direction he'd been walking. He knew he hadn't passed her coming in his direction before entering the noodle shop, so it only made sense...</p><p>There were definite traces of the girl's scent that followed the sidewalk and turned toward the park. <em>'This doesn't make sense. What kind of human girl goes into the park at night</em>?'</p><p>~You are underestimating what it is that we're tracking.~</p><p><em>'You can't tell me that I'm underestimating anything until you've given me more information than </em>'It's extinct<em>' and </em>'Oh, the possibilities!'</p><p>~I suppose you're right. I'll tell you more once we find it.~ Kurama stopped next to where the scent lingered and found a large portion of what had obviously been the girl's dinner spilled across the grass. Strangely enough, Hiei's scent was also in the area, which either meant the two had coincidentally taken the same path, or one had been following the other.</p><p>The sound of crunching grass met his ears moments before the wind brought along the scents of both Yusuke and Keiko. While he was moderately pleased that his friends would choose to assist him in his... dilemma... he was also disturbed that they would poke so openly into what might very well have been his personal life.</p><p>~Does this mystery have you so intrigued that you would continue to ignore your friends?~ Youko's voice held far too much amusement for his liking. ~I think they are concerned for that girl's welfare.~</p><p>Kurama stood and didn't even spare them a glance as he followed her trail through the underbrush. "She went this way," he said. As he stepped between the bushes and trees, he noticed something amiss. There was a sort of tingle in the air, and the plants that he passed seemed... pleased? "This doesn't seem right," he muttered quietly. Whatever was going on most certainly made no sense whatsoever.</p><p>A girl, wandering through the woods with an extinct plant that had ensnared Youko's attention...</p><p>following both her and Hiei's scent through the woods...</p><p>and now this odd feeling to the plants and the air around them?</p><p>As he passed by an old, rotten tree trunk that had recently squashed a poor, defenseless bush, he recognized the sharp tang of fear permeating the girl's scent, right before the scent vanished completely. One of his eyebrows quirked in annoyance as he clenched his fist at his side. "Get Keiko out of here." He turned his head a bit to glance back at Yusuke. "I think she was kidnapped."</p><p>~Doubtful. Why do you spout such silly remarks to your friends?~</p><p><em>'Do you have a better excuse to get rid of them so we can continue our search?</em>'</p><p>He ignored their barrage of exclamations and questions as Youko grumbled about having to deal with saving another hapless human just to get a few answers. When Yusuke offered to come back and help after dropping Keiko off, though, both halves of the kitsune avatar were adamant in their refusal. (Although Youko growled his inner mutterings with far less tact than how Kurama said his own aloud.)</p><p>And then, their communicators went off. ~Ignore it. Let's just go after her.~</p><p>He watched Yusuke sprint after his girlfriend for a brief moment before he turned and prepared to tear open the thin wall of the barrier separating the two realms.</p><p>Botan appeared unexpectedly and shoved him into the Reikai before he'd had a chance to protest or even register what she'd said.</p>
<hr/><p>Hiei glared down at the offending device in his palm, willing it to short out or spontaneously combust -whatever would shut the damned thing up. While he was within Mukuro's fortress the Reikai wouldn't send a ferry girl to bring him to the demigod's office, and he wasn't about to go back so soon and deal with further annoyances. If he was seriously needed for something, Kurama would know how to find him.</p><p>He lifted the lid to the solid trunk at the foot of his bed and stuffed the still-beeping communicator between some very thick blankets, then slammed the lid shut. He frowned in annoyance; although only the smallest of trills was still audible, he knew it would continue to bother him until it stopped. He scowled and stalked back over to his windowsill, taking his seat once more. A cool breeze washed in through the opening, ruffling his hair and giving him a measure of peace.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>twelve minutes earlier...</em>
</p><p>In the ever-busy Reikai offices, tucked away in an insignificant corner, sat a little orange man; his eyes were tired and his expression bored as he tapped away at a small keyboard and stared dully at a flickering monitor. A stubbed finger pushed a pair of crooked glasses up the bridge of his even more crooked nose, and the short oni stifled a monstrous yawn.</p><p>He sighed and glared up at the clock, willing it to move just a bit faster so that he might be able to enjoy his evening meal. His stomach growled its agreement and he clutched it in annoyance as he returned his gaze to his never-changing monitor.</p><p>He blinked in astonishment and rubbed his tired eyes, convinced for a moment that he'd imagined what he'd seen. His orange face paled into an odd shade of yellow as he swallowed and stood on shaky knees to pull a small sheet of paper that his printer had just spit out.</p><p>He looked over the report once, then twice to be sure he hadn't misread… Then suddenly, as though he'd been struck by lightning, he raced from his desk toward his supervisor. "Sir! Sir! I've got a code 3-b, here!"</p><p>His supervisor, an older oni with oddly placed patches of fur, peered over the rim of his glasses at the paper he'd been handed and shook his head. "Those silly humans need to watch where they're going. Border patrol will find him. Don't worry, Bob."</p><p>"But, Sir, I said <em>three</em><em><strong>-b. </strong></em>A <em>holy</em> person has gone through!"</p><p>The supervisor dropped his coffee cup in his haste to stand, and the ceramic shattered on the edge of the desk, spilling hot liquid all over the supervisor's legs. He ignored the burning liquid as he shook the paper at the orange oni. "Damnit, Bob, why didn't you just say so sooner!" He snatched a red phone off of its base on the wall behind him. "Jorge! We've got a three-B on our hands, here... What? No, not a human invasion... What? No What gave you the idea that we have a code for vampiric rabbits? No! Jorge, shut up- <em>Holy </em>person! <strong>Holy</strong>! Koenma needs to know about this right away!" The supervisor waved Bob closer and made him sit in the coffee-soaked chair at his desk. "We've already got someone gathering further information-" He pointed to his keyboard and Bob began hunting through Reikai surveillance footage.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>the present, again</em>
</p><p>"Good, you're already here. I'll brief the others as they arrive, but this is a rush job that we need to start on immediately." Koenma thumbed through to the appropriate page in a folder on his desk.</p><p>Kurama still stood where Botan had pushed him into Koenma's office. Outwardly, he appeared calm and collected, but the kitsune spirit within him was growling in annoyance about meddlesome ferry girls and demigods that needed to learn a little bit of patience.</p><p>"Approximately fifteen minutes ago, a human entered into the Makai. Unlike other rescue missions, this person set off one of our alarms designed to detect holy auras." He picked up the remote to turn on his viewing monitor and brought up a map of the park that he'd so very recently followed the girl to. Kurama felt his hand clench in a terrible mix of frustration and indignation as Koenma spoke next. "This is where the alarm was triggered. She, or he, must be located and escorted back to the Reikai for debriefing and memory alteration. We want to avoid any... incidents."</p><p>Kurama's eyebrow twitched upwards and betrayed his slight amusement. '<em>Incidents, as in a human's unnecessary death or dismemberment.</em>' "She or he? You don't even know the person's gender?"</p><p>The teenaged demigod looked sheepish for a moment before he pressed another button on his remote to change the displayed image. "We're not sure what happened, but the surveillance footage is blurred and indistinct. We think it's a she, based on the length of her black hair. She was wearing what appears to be a backpack and a grey shirt with some sort of blue pattern." Kurama nodded slowly in agreement as he examined the picture, although the feeling of excitement that wound through his nerves when he saw the vague blue lines made little sense. "As you can see, it is difficult to make out the details."</p><p>~That stupid bastard... and we were about to go after her! There's no mistaking what that is, Kurama. We need to get going, NOW.~</p><p>"The holy energy was measured to be a low amount, so there should be little to no danger when you encounter her. But be cautious just the same, because she might react differently if she thinks she's being attacked."</p><p>Kurama took the pause as his opportunity to get out of there. "Then I think I should make haste. If there is any further information I should be made aware of, I'll have my communicator. Oh, and can you have someone deliver these to my mother?" He held up the flowers and dry cleaning.</p><p>"Of course." He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared next to him. "Good luck, Kurama. I'll send the rest of the team as soon as I can brief them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. A Whole Lot of WTF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome finds herself in the Makai, surrounded by impossibilities and confusion, and only her wits and a wild vine to keep her out of trouble.  Although, it seems the vine is causing more trouble than she would prefer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>Kagome wasn't sure how long she sat there on the damp ground, staring up at the surreal, reddish pink sky. It was odd to see the sky seem so bright, yet the woods around here were so dark and foreboding. From what she could see, however, she could tell she sat in a sparsely wooded forest amidst skinny trees with branches that looked as sharp as knives. She felt like she'd stepped into one of the many movies she'd seen with strange, parallel realities. '<em>Only,</em>' she thought with a wry smile, '<em>this is the same and more – a strange realm mirroring our own, filled with supernatural creatures and dangers far exceeding even the most awesome movie plots...'</em></p><p>She stood slowly and brushed prickly leaves and twigs from her clothes before picking up her backpack and bow. An almost imperceptible tug on her wrist brought her gaze to the bracelet that concealed her youkai appearance. After her last visit to the past, Kagome had taken off her bracelet only once: to show her family what had happened.</p><p>Her family had tried to support her in any way they could, between difficulties with the vine's slow regrowth and the resulting bout of sickness that she'd suffered from as the energies within her conflicted for dominance, but Kagome could see the disbelief and hesitation in their eyes as they'd taken in her completely altered appearance. Kagome knew that her family would always accept her for who she was, but that single moment when she'd revealed herself to them had broken her heart. She couldn't bear to see those expressions directed toward her from loved ones, so she never removed the bracelet in their presence again.</p><p>But even hiding her true self from her mother and brother had turned out to be more emotionally taxing that she'd originally thought, because they'd never <em>asked</em> why she kept on the bracelet. It was as though her errant thoughts had been correct, and that they had no desire to see her unnatural appearance.</p><p>She slipped the thin loop of silver from her wrist and shuddered as the strong magic rippled and faded, revealing green eyes, bright red hair and a tail that curled just above the ground. She grasped her tail carefully between her hands and ran her fingers through the soft fur all the way to the tip. It had been a long time since she'd seen the unfamiliar appendage. Her throat clenched in sadness as her memory drifted briefly over Shippo and his adorable fluffy tail.</p><p>Most of Kagome's memories of the fox kit were of the days when he was an armful of fluff and picking on Inuyasha. It was hard to focus on his adolescent form – her most vivid memories of him were emotional train wrecks. He'd fought side-by-side with her in his grown form in their final stand against Naraku, displaying several new abilities that she'd never seen before. He'd snuck up on them as Kikyo and she had worked to seal the Shikon no Tama. He'd carried her back to the hut with quietly spoken words... and then he appeared only briefly to tell her goodbye before he'd vanished from her life.</p><p>Over the months since she'd last seen him, she tried to analyze the connection between them. She'd sometimes felt like his surrogate mother when he was still very small; he'd needed support and guidance, affection and coddling, and a safe place to rest his adorable little head. The relationship morphed somewhat when he had changed her physical form, which in turn seemed to spur his previously stunted growth.</p><p>She couldn't place her finger on it – she couldn't count the connection as a motherly one once his rapid growth proved his actual age to be near her own. It was as though she'd changed roles from caretaker to... she paused, considering.</p><p>A tangible bond had formed between them, and in a way, she felt as though she had become an odd sort of reflection of Shippo. She also suspected that he may have borrowed more than just youki during his growth spurts, but unless she saw him again to verify her theory...</p><p>She shook her head free of the wandering thoughts and took a deep breath. She needed to try and stay focused on her current task, and daydreaming about her lost friends would most certainly prove to be a fast route to her early demise. The Makai could be a very dangerous place for <em>anyone.</em></p><p>She looked around at her surroundings and found herself comparing the realm to the one she'd just left. The <em>only</em> similarity between her current location and the park she'd been in minutes before was the approximate number of trees. A streak of violet lightning raced across the horizon and drew her attention to a cluster of strange, spindly objects reaching toward the sky. The sight vaguely reminded her of backhoes and cranes parked at a construction zone overnight, and curious, she found herself wandering toward them.</p><p>Instead of equipment at rest, she found a dead spider youkai curled on its back. Its massive legs had been sliced clean off in certain places, and the others were terribly mangled as they twist upwards to set a stark silhouette against the blood red sky. The growing pool of its still-steaming blood reminded Kagome of the many things that went bump in the night in this realm, and she shuddered in slight worry.</p><p>She jumped as a blue leaf curled unexpectedly around her neck moments before the entire vine contracted against her skin in a manner akin to a hug. To think that the parasitic plant had developed any kind of empathy toward her distress was nearly laughable – it seemed more likely that it was mimicking responses used between her family members in similar states of emotion. But still... it was odd to think that the vine that had remained mostly inactive over the last several months had taken on noticeably new life in this realm. She could feel the echoes of giddiness as it siphoned off excess energy from her surroundings.</p><p>The plant extended a leafy tendril to a nearby trunk and tugged, pulling her away from the carnage she'd been inadvertently staring at for the last few minutes. The image of the Goshinboku flashed through her thoughts as a reminder to her current quest, and she realized she'd been wasting precious time. She spared a wary glance behind her, remembering that there was a chance that the Reikai would notice her movement through the barrier and send someone after her.</p><p>She looked around at the completely unfamiliar forest to try and figure out what direction she'd need to travel. The Goshinboku had not been able to give her precise directions on how to locate its counterpart in this realm, just basic landmarks that would prove she'd been going in the right direction. The ancient tree had also given her the impression that the vine would somehow be able to help her make her way. At the time, she'd been unsure as to how that could happen, but as more thin vines began to reach out and pull her through the darkening woods, she realized what the ancient tree might have meant.</p><p>She walked through the woods carefully, avoiding contact with the sharp trees and plants that grew in sporadic clusters along the faint path as the vine occasionally corrected her direction. She'd walked for hardly ten minutes before a thick fog seeped from the soil, blanketing everything up to her knees in a thick white shroud that was impossible to see through. To stumble around on unfamiliar land, (possibly wrought with steep cliffs, wide ravines and bottomless pits) was already dangerous enough, and to add on all manners of creepy-crawlies with slimy bits, hooks for claws and very sharp teeth that would easily remain hidden within the opaque mist was almost too much.</p><p>Her pace quickened (as she prayed silently to anyone listening that she would not fall to her untimely death off a cliff) and she traveled through the misty forest for maybe half an hour without incident, aside from tripping over an occasional root or rock. She'd imagined her journey to be constant sneaking to avoid detection, or frequently dodging the jaws of hungry monstrosities with a taste for young women, but she had yet to pass a single youkai or evil spirit.</p><p>As quickly as it had appeared, the unnatural fog had faded away to reveal the forest floor once again. '<em>This isn't so bad,</em>' she thought, stepping carefully over a gnarled tree root. A small, furry animal snuffled about a bush nearby and paused to look up at her. A tiny ear flicked as its little nose quivered in the air, and she couldn't help but clasp her hands under her chin and coo at the sight of the adorable ball of fluff.</p><p>Until its furry lips pulled back in a menacing snarl to reveal rows of impossibly long, razor sharp teeth. '<em>Okay, </em>not<em> so cute. ...Is it showing its teeth to try and scare me away? It must be afraid of me-</em>AiiEEE!" she screamed, shielding her face with her free arm as it came flying at her, its tiny claws extended.</p><p>Two seconds and a small thump later, she peeked between her fingers to see an unmoving ball of fur lying before her feet. The blue vine retreated to curl back around her shoulder and gave her another squeeze.</p><p>'<em>Oh kami, is it dead?</em>' The urge to nudge it with her shoe passed out of her thoughts faster than an Olympic sprinter. Touching unknown (and dangerous) things in the Makai was a very, <em>very </em>bad idea.</p><p>She carefully stepped around the youki drained carcass and continued along her way at a brisk walk, following the gentle tugs the vine made on trees she passed.</p><p>A few hours later, Kagome was close to tears. She'd stumbled into a hidden pool of stagnant brownish water that had left a greasy, yucky residue on her pants up to her knees. Her feet were uncomfortably soaked and her shoes squished loudly with every step. The terrain had steadily grown worse with rough breaks in the ground, which lead to innumerable trips and falls. Her hands, shins, and knees had numerous cuts and scratches, which stung as her disgusting pants rubbed against them.</p><p>The vine had needed to take out at least a dozen youkai as she'd traveled through the woods, and even <em>Kagome</em> knew that she'd left behind a far too obvious trail. The Anshan had begun emitting a strange, slightly annoying noise that hummed from two clusters of buds near her shoulder and hip, which grew in volume each time the plant struck down another potential danger to Kagome. She'd begun to think that the vine was storing the stolen youki in those weird clusters. (She regretted not paying more attention during botany class.)</p><p>She was also positive that the vine had actually started projecting strange emotions and images into her thoughts… The most easily identifiable was content satisfaction coupled with curling warmth that spread along her back like a soft blanket. The plant gave her the impression that it had 'eaten' its fill and was supremely happy with their journey. Of course, thinking that her defense no longer had a reason to defend her proved to be a very unsettling thought...</p><p>A bit before midnight, she'd had a strange, eye-opening encounter proving that the vine didn't rely solely upon youki absorption to defend her, and wouldn't simply let her perish just because it had a really nice dinner.</p><p>Perhaps it was true that the Anshan had absorbed so much that it couldn't take in any more, but Kagome suspected the vine had suddenly developed a horrible, cruel, <em>vile </em>curiosity as to how long Kagome could stand before a monster easily three times her height before she ran... or peed herself. Whatever the reason, it didn't even <em>attempt </em>to leech a single smidgen of power from the hulking beast that had loomed over Kagome's rather short stature.</p><p>She felt the slight motion of vine around her limbs as she craned her neck to look up at the hungry youkai that towered over her. It roared and reared back a massive, clawed hand to strike out at her, and she felt practically frozen to the spot, vaguely wondering when her life would start flashing before her eyes. <em>Just</em> before that huge instrument of Guaranteed-Kagome-Death struck her in the <em>everything</em>, the vine swiftly pulled her out of the way.</p><p>The creature didn't even have time to turn toward her again before a sharp tendril shot out and pierced its neck, followed quickly by several other similar appendages in various key locations. The beast tittered dizzily before falling heavily to the ground, its thick tongue lolling out of its mouth as it fell unconscious.</p><p>'<em>Poison...?</em>' she thought, remembering the description the old woman had given them a year ago. <em>...Being pierced by one of its sharp leaves will bring you a quick death.</em></p><p>Kagome shuddered in revulsion, remembering she had quite a lot of vine currently growing within her. Maybe she wasn't really immune to the toxins it produced. Maybe only the tips of the tendrils were poisonous, and it was really just biding its time until it no longer found her useful.</p><p>She gasped in shocked pain as one of the bright blue tendrils, exactly like the one that had attacked the monstrous youkai lying near dead at her feet, pierced the skin of her left arm. Her hand snapped over the wound as blood dripped from the small puncture, and she stared in disbelief at the curled vine as it hovered in front of her face. It remained there for a moment before it drew itself back into her sleeve and came to a rest upon her shoulder. '<em>Are you serious?</em>'</p><p>An answering squeeze was the plant's response.</p><p>The idea that her vine was already responding to her thoughts was more than a little disturbing, but she had to try and accept the situation in a positive light, keeping in mind that it was also protecting her from the unfamiliar dangers of the Makai.</p><p>An odd scent came to her nose as the last of the attacking vines had retreated to her shoulders. She sniffed lightly, trying to ignore the dying creature's rattling breaths as she stepped around it. As she glanced around, she slowly became aware of a strange, sugary sweet smell that had begun to fill the area. It was something that vaguely reminded her of old cake, but with an underlying scent of blood.</p><p>'<em>How odd...</em>' The farther she moved away from the creature, the weaker the scent. She realized with a growing sense of alarm that the smell was coming from the youkai, and it was getting <em>stronger.</em> If she, with her relatively weak nose, could smell that so easily, then she needed to make haste and get out of the area before something curious (and hungrier, or <em>bigger) </em>chanced upon her.</p><p>Another vine snapped out and dragged her in the direction she was supposed to be traveling, pulling her quickly away from the site of growing interest for other dangerous youkai. She found herself moving along faster than her feet could keep up.</p><p>Kagome sniffled unhappily, brushing a tear from her cheek as she remembered more of the troubles she'd stepped into. Just when she'd thought it couldn't get any worse than cute fur balls trying to bite off her nose, disgusting messes ruining her clothes, and multiple brushes with death from monsters large as a house... she'd accidentally stumbled upon a camp full of horrendous, leering, youkai bandits. That was most definitely <em>not</em> her idea of a Good Time... (Kagome could hear a little voice whine in the back of her head, '<em>What ever happened to the drop-dead gorgeous thieves just waiting to spirit you away to some fantasy setting?'</em>)</p><p>She'd been making pretty good time, allowing the Anshan to zip her through the forest at a break-neck, heart-racing speed. It took a little bit of time and several gasps of pain for the vine to figure out what her body <em>couldn't </em>handle as it pulled her this way and that, barely missing several trees that seemed to suddenly appear in her path. Had she been chewing gum during this trip, she most definitely would have died from choking at least five times by now.</p><p>When she'd chanced upon the lovely, moonlit clearing, the vine suddenly had nothing else in its immediate vicinity to latch onto, and so she'd come to a rather unexpected stop. The forward momentum from the vine's last motions had made her trip over her own feet, and she'd tumbled to the ground, cutting her hand on a terribly placed rock. She'd sighed in exhausted irritation and had stood to adjust her backpack and the bow still slung across her body.</p><p>"Well, well... What do we have here?" A raspy voice said from her right.</p><p>Kagome winced in slight surprise before she rolled her eyes in annoyance. <em>'Can't the bad guys come up with anything less cliché to spout?</em>'</p><p>"Looks like we've got ourselves a pretty little visitor," another chimed in. "Did you get lost, sweetheart?"</p><p>'<em>I guess they can't...</em>' she grumbled to herself. She turned toward the group of humanoid bandits with her hands held up in a placating gesture. "I'm just passing through on business. I didn't mean to disturb-" she glanced behind two of the closer youkai to see a haggard female stirring something in a pot, "-your dinner." She finished, taking a step backwards. "I'll just be on my way," she said with a forced smile.</p><p>"Oh, but honey," the first one said, wiping his filthy hands on his pants. "We could really use your company..."</p><p>The second leered at her openly. "In more ways than one," he murmured, and Kagome blanched as a few others stood and turned toward her.</p><p>'<em>Ah, crap,</em>' she sighed, resigning herself to another race through the woods. She whirled on her heel and fled into the tree line, and the vine immediately snapped into action and jerked her away from her pursuing would-be assailants.</p><p>The first that caught up with her had been very quick on his feet, easily dodging and darting around the trees to actually pass her and move into her path, but he fell fast as the vines snapped out and absorbed his youki. One of his comrades that had nearly caught up saw him fall. "Bitch!" he screamed and whipped out a sharp knife. He threw it with deadly accuracy at her back, and it would have pierced her heart had the vine not deflected it just in time.</p><p>Its diverted path sliced through the flesh of her arm and side, and Kagome stumbled from the sharp pain. The bandit had already drawn another knife and was mid-leap to embed the deadly tool in her spine when the Anshan absorbed his youki as well.</p><p>Before the second bandit's energy-drained corpse had landed on the ground, a third male bodily tackled her from the side and knocked the breath out of her. She felt a hot breath against her ear as she struggled to get up, and then heard a pop and a hiss from something at her shoulder. Her attacker rolled off of her unexpectedly and she quickly got to her feet. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her assailant shaking on the ground from convulsions and foaming from the mouth.</p><p>A fading glow from her shoulder caught her eye, and she looked toward it to find a flower had unexpectedly bloomed. A cloud of pollen still hovered around the opalescent petals, and as it dispersed, the accompanying glow vanished as well. The tormented youkai became still a moment later, its eyes glazed over in unconsciousness.</p><p>She quickly backed away from him, unsure how soon he'd wake up. She tripped over a body behind her and fell on her butt, gasping in pain from her forgotten wounds. The left side of her chest ached terribly and she suspected that she may have cracked a rib. Knowing that more than just three had followed her from the bandit's camp, she scrambled to her feet and started running farther away, wincing in pain as the damned vine yanked her forward at a faster speed.</p><p>So... of <em>course</em> she had reason to want to sit down and just cry. She was exhausted, sore, and bleeding, her clothes were stained and had dried muck plastered all over them, and she was hungry. The terrain had grown rough and uneven, and with her current injuries, the vine had eventually stopped pulling her along at such a fast pace.</p><p>She'd only just reached the first of several landmarks: a steep ravine caused by a powerful clash between burrowing youkai some decades ago. She yawned heavily and tripped over a rock in the 'path' as she tried to rub her eyes. A glance at her watch told her how very late it was, and she grimaced in annoyance.</p><p>'<em>I'm going to have to stop and sleep in a little bit,</em>' she thought, glancing around at the ground warily, '<em>But I can't sleep here... it's too dangerous.</em>' She looked upwards at the tree branches above her, and was happy to note that the species of tree in this area did <em>not</em> have the knife-sharp branches she'd seen earlier.</p><p>"How convenient..." She smiled a little as she looked around for a limb low enough to grab onto. One of the vines pulled away from her back and looped high about her, soon followed by several others. She gave her 'pet' a silent thanks as it took her high into the branches and supported her as comfortably as it could. She took off her backpack and placed it against the trunk behind her, to use it as a slightly lumpy pillow and promptly fell asleep, her aching wounds and hunger forgotten in the bliss of much needed rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. An Improbable Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curiosity killed the... Well, didn't kill anything important, at least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>An evening breeze blew through the open window and ruffled Hiei's hair. He sat upon the windowsill, his legs stretched out along the edge as he stared out over the darkening horizon.</p><p>He'd spent the last hour in this spot, studiously ignoring the barely audible trills of his communicator. Apparently, stuffing the annoying device into the bottom of his trunk was not enough to keep it from grating on his nerves; on top of the wooden container he'd piled every sheet, blanket, pillow and towel that he could find in his room.</p><p>If he were needed for something truly important ―whether it be his sister or his friends― he knew that at least one of the team would be able to find him... And he intended to fully ignore any Reikai missions for at least the next 48 hours. After the lunacy regarding the recovery of that pointless artifact, he needed to clear his mind of the mounting anger and frustration.</p><p>A knock sounded at his door and disturbed his 'peace.' A moment of silence passed before he opened his mouth to speak. "Enter," he said, never moving from his spot on the windowsill.</p><p>He heard the door creak open followed by a single, heavy footstep. Rustling clothes and a clink of armor told him the messenger had bowed in respect.</p><p>"Sir," the messenger spoke. "I've come with new information from our scouts."</p><p>Hiei said nothing to acknowledge this statement, so the messenger stood and shifted nervously before speaking again.</p><p>"There have been reports of a minor land dispute to the northeast. A small group of youkai have failed to stop an intruder on their lands and are being slaughtered at each renewed attempt to force out the invader."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"A grove to the east of the Sanguine River; it is rumored to hold some major significance in history."</p><p>"That boundary dispute falls beyond our borders. There is no need for our interference."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Hiei could hear slight disappointment in the messenger's voice but allowed him to continue his report without a second thought. "Sir, there have also been reports of regarding groups of youkai and swathes of territory that have been completely drained of their energies."</p><p>This caught Hiei's interest; youki-draining creatures were rare, and the few accounts of their activity were never on such a wide scale. "Whomever is doing this is moving in a very straight path through Mukuro's domain," the messenger continued. "Word has been that this creature is heading toward the disturbance in the northeast. Shall we investigate further?"</p><p>Hiei stood and picked up his cloak from the chair he'd draped it over. "No. I'll see to this matter myself." He fastened the cloak around his shoulders and turned toward the messenger with an expectant look. The messenger stood uneasily before him, returning his cool gaze with one of confusion. Hiei cocked his eyebrow, annoyed that he would have to speak again. "Was there anything else?"</p><p>"Sir?" the messenger asked. A split second later, the youkai blanched and hastily bowed. "No, sir! I'll relay this to Mukuro, sir." The youkai turned and sped from the room, leaving Hiei to his thoughts as he strode from the fortress.</p><p>Such creatures were more often heard of in legends or drunken ramblings by firelight, but they weren't <em>all</em> myth. They could be very dangerous, even to the most careful. No need to waste useful scouts and messengers on a task more suited to his skills.</p><p>The path his quarry had taken was easy enough for Hiei to find; not only were there already murmurs about a "rogue vampire assassin" between every creature capable of speech, but the Jagan eye could easily detect the vague trail of emptiness... land missing the inherent signature of youki that laced the plant-life and lingered in the wake of common beasts. He carefully tracked this emptiness with his third eye and maintained a careful distance away from the lingering void. He had no real certainty regarding the exact nature of this creature, and he had no desire to suffer an unexpected drain on his own youki through careless behavior.</p><p>Strangely enough, though, he also detected clusters of lower-level youkai that swarmed at various locations along that path, like carrion flocking to a rotting carcass in the desert. Truth be told, he didn't really feel like cutting through the masses of mindless beasts that had collected at those places, for it would most likely work against his favor when he finally approached his prey.</p><p>He occasionally caught a very odd scent on the breeze as he passed these focal points, and he quickly realized that the unnatural odor was what had attracted the beasts' attentions. It was a scent that teased his baser instincts in a way that stirred his blood-lust; his palm itched to take hold of his katana to slice through the next breathing creature he saw, but he brushed aside the fleeting sensation to focus on his self-assigned task of hunting down the possible menace to those residing within Mukuro's domain.</p><p>He quickened his pace, flitting through the darkness and near-invisible to the few creatures he passed. When he came upon the Great Ravine, which lay along the northern boundary of Mukuro's domain, he realized the trail he'd been following had come to an end. He paused for a moment upon a branch and scanned the area ahead, trying to gain any information about the creature he'd tracked. Hiei's eyes narrowed in contemplation as he leaned forward and placed his palm again the smooth tree trunk. He could sense nothing in particular, just the same, empty―</p><p>He hissed in surprised pain as something sunk its sharp fangs into the blade of his hand. Fast as lightning, he whipped his hand away from the stealthy creature that had the audacity to attack him and snatched the beast up by its snout. The long-limbed chameleon writhed and snarled for a second before Hiei crushed its face with a squeeze of his fist and dropped its carcass to the forest floor below.</p><p>All around him, the trees erupted with an unexpected cacophony of shrieking hoots and howls as others like the one he'd killed reacted to the death of their brother. A cursory glance at his wounded hand showed a sickly green spreading from the twin puncture wounds, and he growled in annoyance as more of the beasts swarmed around him.</p><p>His katana was out in a flash, dispatching the foul little beasts before they'd known he'd moved. The chain reaction was apparent, but whether it was from the first death, or those that followed, Hiei would never know. Some fled from the onslaught of his merciless sword; others sought to take him down with erratic and desperate attacks. Hiei cut through them with ease as he moved toward the youki-draining presence. The swarms of little reptilian youkai quickly realized how lethal he could be, and not another of their kind approached him as he flicked the lingering traces of blood from his blade and slid it back into its sheath.</p><p>By time he drew close enough to see the strange conglomeration of tangled blue vines and the flash of red hair, whatever it was seemed to be in the process of falling out of a tree. He stopped to watch in interest as a few chameleons leapt down to make chase just out of Hiei's sight. He could hear the little beasts rustling and hooting, growing in numbers as they moved to corner their adversary. He placed his wounded hand against his mouth to suck a good portion of the toxin from the puncture and spit the vile liquid to the side.</p><p>He leapt forward to get a better vantage point, and his sharp gaze caught many details as the female fled north along the ravine, away from the venomous lizards that had seemed to materialize on every tree.</p><p>Her bright red hair and tail marked her as a youkai, and the leafy blue vines that snapped out against her would-be attackers were most decidedly attached to various points along her spine. While <em>tentacles</em> were sometimes seem on various types of youkai ―especially the slimier, more disgusting species― he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen (or heard of, for that matter) a youkai with a distinct, <em>animal </em>base physically combined with a <em>plant</em>. It vaguely reminded him of Kurama and his rose whip.</p><p>He doubted she'd seen him, but he momentarily abandoned the thought of chasing after the fleeing female in favor of collecting something she'd left behind. It dangled temptingly from the branches mere feet away from where he stood, its pockets bulging with supplies common in the Ningenkai. It also carried lingering traces of the strange smell from before that had somehow drawn clusters of youkai...</p><p>Why would a youkai that <em>runs</em> from her enemies wish to attract <em>more?</em></p><hr/><p>Around twenty minutes must have passed since the Reikai received notice that a holy person (female, according to Kurama's earlier observations) had entered the Makai. Kurama stepped through the portal and took a moment to roll his neck and shoulders.</p><p>~What are you waiting for? Let's catch this girl and get some answers!~</p><p>Kurama had to fight the grin of amusement that threatened his cool facade.</p><p>'<em>She couldn't have gone too far.</em>' He glanced around the area. '<em>Hiei has been through here, too... you don't think she would have been stupid enough to try following him, do you?</em>'</p><p>~I doubt he would have let a human see him passing through the barrier, and most humans would not have been able to even detect his presence, unless he <em>wanted</em> them to know he was there.~</p><p>'<em>I have not forgotten Hiei's general dislike of humans, Youko, but the Reikai </em>did<em> say she had a small measure of holy energy, so I'm merely considering the possibilities.'</em></p><p>He walked for a short while, taking in the aura of the woods and the appearance of the foliage in the immediate surroundings. '<em>This is strange...</em>' he thought. The woods had a definite droop in its energy, which was a stark difference from the forest he'd just passed through in the Ningenkai. '<em>What changed between there and here, that things would be so dismal and empty?</em>'</p><p>~I suppose the most obvious answer to <em>that</em> question would be the realm. Look around; everything here is infused with youki, just as everything in the human realm is <em>not.</em> You should know this, Red. The vine that we are going after is ravenous for youki.~</p><p>Kurama froze on the path in disbelief. '<em>Are you</em> serious<em>?! Why the hell didn't you say something sooner, and why the hell are we running around after it?! I may as well be signing a death</em>-'</p><p>~Calm down, it's not like that at all. There's so much to gain from finding something of this nature!~</p><p>
  <em>'Like a quick, one-way trip to oblivion?'</em>
</p><p>~No, not at all!~ The kitsune spirit huffed indignantly. ~You have <em>no</em> faith in our ability.~</p><p><em>'Well, I refuse to take another step until you fill me in with some details. You should know that I dislike running blindly into the unknown.</em>'</p><p>~And that's why your life is so <em>boring.~</em></p><p>'<em>Youko...</em>' Kurama warned as he crossed his arms over his chest to physically reinforce the decision to stay put.</p><p>~Oh, all right. I'll tell you more, right as soon as you get moving again. Trust me, it's not as dangerous to <em>us</em> as it is to other beasts in this realm.~</p><p>'<em>You've told me that it's a supposedly extinct plant that's capable of luring in scavengers and is ravenous for youki. It's apparently hitching a ride on a human, and both have managed to enter the Makai. Aside from a never-ending banquet, what is it suddenly doing here, and after so much time of being completely hidden?</em>'</p><p>~Those are questions I hope to answer by finding it.~</p><p><em>'Well, what should I be wary of?</em>' Kurama leapt up into the sharp branches and searched the horizon for anything out of the ordinary. Both the girl's and Hiei's scents moved in a westerly direction, and Kurama followed the trail with lithe grace as he slipped through the razor-sharp branches.</p><p>~Whoever might be transporting this plant ―a vine, by the way, known as a blue anshan― is not your average human. According to those deplorable images collected by the Reikai, the anshan has apparently wrapped itself around this girl, which by all means should have resulted in her paralysis or death.~</p><p>'<em>Is it possible that she is merely being controlled by the anshan? Does it </em>have <em>that kind of power?</em>'</p><p>~That seems unlikely. It <em>is</em> capable of movement like other supernatural creatures, but I've never heard of one actually possessing someone to further its own mobility. The scent it exudes once it has caught its prey can draw more to it, allowing it to gorge itself excessively without the need to uproot.~</p><p>Kurama stopped at the mangled carcass of a spider youkai. '<em>This was Hiei's doing.' </em>The apparition's scent ―fading quickly by this time― headed in the same direction to the west, most likely to Mukuro's fortress. But it was at this place that the girl's scent deviated to the northeast, so he continued after her and dismissed the notion that she might have followed the apparition as a mere coincidence.</p><p>~The pollen has been known to cause seizures, but on the same note, it was merely used as a temporary method of stunning its prey to better facilitate mealtime without injury to itself.~</p><p>'<em>You said it can paralyze its victims?</em>'</p><p>~Yes. An oil it secretes reacts instantly upon contact with skin. Protection like fur or scales can help prevent immediate exposure, but flesh like the nose, eyes, or pads of the feet can be easily reached by this plant. It was rumored to be semi-intelligent, so it might actively seek out vulnerabilities. The last thing I think you should be aware of is the toxicity of that oil. Externally, it causes paralysis which could be considered a temporary effect. If that same oil is introduced into the bloodstream, it clots the blood near-instantly, killing the victim within moments by starving the organs of oxygen and blocking the valves of the heart.~</p><p>'<em>I feel like I've just watched "World's Most Dangerous Houseplants" on the Discovery Channel...'</em></p><p>The kitsune spirit laughed. ~Hardly a household variety, though.~</p><p>'<em>My thoughts exactly, unless we manage to snag her intact and keep her at home...'</em></p><p>~While I appreciate your thoughts on collecting a new plaything, that really made no sense―~</p><p>
  <em>'I know... humor me.'</em>
</p><p>~Wait― look over there.~ Youko's voice has taken on a deadly serious tone. He paused against a tree trunk and looked below his branch to the forest floor. ~This one has been drained of its energy. This only solidifies my belief that this <em>is</em> the anshan that we're tracking.~ Kurama dropped to the ground and knelt over the still body of the heavily-fanged ball of fluff. ~No dawdling! Get moving so we can find more evidence!~ He sighed but quickly acquiesced, leaping ahead with a growing sense of curiosity.</p><p>He must have passed more than ten carcasses of youkai that had met the same fate as the furred critter, but the moment he caught whiff of that bloody, oddly sweet scent hanging heavily in the air, he stopped. He could also detect the scents of too many youkai to count, and all seemed to have been drawn toward the same location. He carefully circumvented the odd gathering so as to not draw attention to himself and found a position downwind to get a good view.</p><p>Lower youkai of all shapes and sizes were squabbling over a growing mass of their dead, so frenzied in their action that they had no idea that their comrades were dropping like flies. They simply turned toward the nearest fallen corpse to sink their teeth and claws into warm, bloody flesh...</p><p>~I do believe we need to make a detour,~ Youko murmured. The first image to come to Kurama's mind was the kitsune spirit leaping into the ravenous fray for his final meal. ~Oh, don't be silly, Red. I have more sense of self-preservation that <em>that</em>.~</p><p>'<em>I meant no insult. It was merely a passing thought,</em>' he grinned. '...<em>About that detour?</em>'</p><p>~We've determined she's headed in a very straight path. Now that I'm <em>positive</em> we're tracking an anshan, we need to collect some items for precaution before we continue our chase.~</p><p>Kurama smirked as he changed direction. '<em><strong>That </strong></em><em>is what I've been waiting to hear.'</em></p><p>~Such a safety whore,~ the kitsune spirit chided, and Kurama laughed to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. It Never Fails, Just When You Think it Can't Get Any Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome runs into more trouble, and then runs into more trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>Kagome slept for a very short time in that tree before the chaos erupted around her. She jerked from her doze at the horrible eruption of disembodied hoots and chitters to discover a strange-looking lizard about to take a bite out of her leg. At that moment, several things happened at once: she managed to hold back her impulse to lash out with any miko energy in defense, she curled her limbs in closer to her body to gain distance from the lizard, and the Anshan retracted some of the vines that had held her aloft in order to strike the little beast dead. So sure, the sneaky youkai wouldn't be able to follow her... but then again, now she was <em>falling</em> out of the tree.</p><p>A few vines snapped out to nearby branches and slowed her descent, but the landing was awkward and slightly painful as she tried to roll with the impact. The cacophony of noise around her instilled an immediate awareness of looming danger as she took off running; those little lizards had been set off by <em>something</em>, and she was not about to stick around to find out exactly <em>what</em>. Plus... too many of those loud little beasts wanted to snack on her -she could hear them as they crashed through the branches overhead and called back and forth at her heels. It was too risky to stay and let the vines fight her battle.</p><p>She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, hearing the hoots and shrieks from the little monsters behind her fade as they gave up the chase. She was out of breath and fighting back tears by the time she spotted the rickety bridge. '<em>Thank everything holy... I think I might be able to see them coming this way, and at least I won't have to battle towering oni on something like that!'</em></p><p>Her relief was short-lived, though, as she placed her foot upon the first wooden plank. The wood creaked loudly beneath her toes and Kagome paused, holding her breath in anticipation of the flimsy material giving way. '<em>I can do this... it's just a bridge, probably been here for decades!'</em> She laughed nervously and pressed more weight on the plank, temporarily satisfied when she did not immediately fall to her death. Five steps later, though, she found she wasn't so sure of herself as a board splintered diagonally to fall into the dense fog collected within the depths of the chasm. Her fingers gripped the hand-ropes tightly as she moved forward, testing the strength of each plank before resting her weight on it. She had to skip one here, and another there, and soon after she figured out how to safely place her weight by stepping closer to the connecting ropes.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief just after crossing the halfway mark, but then she realized that something felt strange. She took another few steps as she bit her lip, trying to put her finger on what exactly was wrong. Her hair was still the same length, her tail wasn't missing... her bow was still slung diagonally across her chest, and her quiver was within reach. Her backpack-</p><p>She froze mid-step.</p><p><em>Her backpack!</em> She twist around quickly to stare back across the chasm, a heavy sense of trepidation smothering her slight sense of accomplishment. '<em>I'll have to go back to get it...</em>' she clenched her fingers tightly around the ropes and bit back her frustration. '<em>Was there anything that I </em>really<em> needed in there...?'</em></p><p>The few wounds she had sustained so far could probably last until she got back... she'd just have to be really careful without her first aid kit. She swallowed the little bit of moisture that had collected in her mouth at the thought of the food and water she'd carefully packed. '<em>I guess I'll be a bit hungry for a while, too,</em>' she thought, trying to gain a bit of humor in a very serious situation. She had no idea what was edible in this realm, and she had yet to come across any liquid that didn't look or smell poisonous...</p><p>'<em>Crap.'</em></p><p>Turning back toward the other side of the bridge, she sighed heavily and rubbed a hand across her face. She had to keep going... Her steps were careful and light, but her heart felt heavy and burdened with another heaping pile of unknowns. Mere feet from the end of the bridge, she noticed a misaligned portion of the rock face jutting out like a small shelf underneath the wooden planks. She took a careful look around at her surroundings to make sure nothing was close enough to see her, then dropped down off the edge of the bridge to swing her feet into the small alcove. The space was cramped, but had just enough room for her to curl up behind a supporting rock and get some much needed rest, hidden away from curious passersby.</p><p>She just hoped and prayed that no one would <em>need</em> to traverse this particular bridge any time soon.</p><p>Kagome wasn't sure what time it was when she awoke, but the vine was insistent that she rouse quickly as it poked and prodded in various sensitive spots. She mumbled groggily as she sat up to rub her eyes, bumping her head lightly on the bridge above her. A glance at her watch confirmed that she'd had about an hour of sleep. '<em>This is </em><em><strong>so </strong></em><em>not fair.' </em>She rolled out of her hiding spot and poked her head above the edge of the bridge to glance around warily before scrambling onto the grass. She adjusted her bow and quiver and tucked a stray vine back around her neck as she crept forward into the woods once more.</p><p>She had walked quietly for maybe an hour before getting the strange sensation of being watched; Kagome slowed her pace and shivered as her skin prickled in waves of goosebumps. She wanted to call out the follower or threaten it with <em>something</em> to make it go away, but as she gained the nerve to spin around and confront whatever it was, the feeling vanished. She turned back to her intended path and bit her lip, sighing in annoyance.</p><p>Her stomach growled noisily and she clutched it in mild embarrassment, regardless of there being no one around to hear the sound. She walked a few more steps before she realized what had instigated the physical reaction: there was a small bush of fragrant berries growing somewhat off the path to her right. She cocked her head curiously at the bright purple spheres and stepped closer to kneel in front of the plant, studying it closely. '<em>Well... the berries aren't green or any other strange, poisonous-looking color, but...</em>' She looked around the forest floor for any sign that something other than her had been by to take a nibble. '<em>It doesn't look like anything </em><em><strong>else</strong></em><em> has been eating these, either.'</em></p><p>She stood to walk away, but hesitated for a moment as her stomach growled again. '<em>Maybe I can try just one, and if it makes me sick, I'll know not to eat anymore.</em>' Her mouth was already watering with the thought of biting into even one of the tempting little berries, so she carefully plucked one off the branch and squeezed it gently between her fingertips. It was plump and soft; the thin membrane split to release a drop of pink juice that dripped down her hand. She immediately stuck her tongue out to lick up the sweet juice and plopped down in the dirt to wait for any potential side-effects. Ten minutes passed in silence. Kagome chewed her lip nervously, twiddling her fingers as she watched the seconds tick by. Feeling as though her life wasn't going to immediately expire from uber-poison, she stood and jumped on one foot, tipped her body in different directions, and grabbed at single berries with an eye closed to check her equilibrium and depth perception.</p><p>Everything seemed alright and Death seemed to have ignored her for the night, so Kagome took a handful of the berries and savored them, one by one. She hadn't even thought about her water while trekking the violent woods, but her thirst had struck with a vengeance once she'd realized her backpack had been left behind. The small berries were a welcome source. After she finished the last of her handful, she picked another bunch of the small berries and slipped them into a loose pocket before getting back onto the path and continuing along her way.</p><p>Even in the gloom of early morning, Kagome could see that the forest had shifted from familiar dark browns and greens to a subdued palette of greys. Well... as familiar as a demon realm could <em>be</em> to a previously-time-traveling miko. The sparse light reflected easily off the bark, giving the woods a surreal, ethereal glow. Odd orange ribbons, tattered and faded with age, hung from the twisted branches and stood out in stark contrast with the surroundings.</p><p>Kagome sighed and stretched as she walked along the strangely-cut road. The stone lining the walkway had melted in some places, and she frowned at the lingering scent of old ash and sulfur in the air.</p><p>It took little time for her to grow accustomed to the monochrome surroundings, and as such, she nearly missed the statue dangling from one of the trees just off the path. She paused for a moment to look over the carved figure of a woman; it had orange ribbons tied to various points, which really helped it blend in with the surrounding trees. <em>'How very strange...</em>'</p><p>The statue's hands and feet were perhaps the most eye-catching features, as they had elongated, bony digits that seemed particularly sharp; perfect to use as anchor points in the tree bark. Kagome withheld an uncomfortable shudder as she turned to continue on her path. <em>'I really need to stop sightseeing and just </em><em><strong>get there</strong></em><em> already.</em>' A branch creaked to her left and she snapped her gaze in that direction, warily checking out the mostly-dark treeline. The dimly glowing trees around her were very distracting, and it was hard for her to pick out any details more than a few feet within the forest. She quickened her pace somewhat, hoping that she might avoid <em>yet another</em> encounter with something trying to eat her.</p><p>The path widened ahead. '<em>Oh great, another clearing. Which means...</em>'</p><p>Her thought trailed off in resignation, and sure enough, the moment she entered that clearing, a male youkai dropped into her path on the other side. "Ch, it's just a girl! Man, and here I thought we were going to have some tough fight on our hands!" He looked humanoid, if a bit young. His body was lean with a slight orange tint, just barely noticeable in the gloom. He seemed to be missing a few things as well: hair, shirt, shoes, and a weapon. Kagome felt as though she had encountered the Makai's answer to kung-fu.</p><p>"Appearances can be deceiving."</p><p>Kagome turned to look at the owner of the second voice, and was slightly surprised to see that it was the same "statue" that she'd seen hanging from the tree a short distance back, complete with the orange ribbons. Her clothes and hair (which were just as grey as her skin) looked stiff and stone-like, and Kagome had a feeling that neither would ruffle in a breeze. '<em>Why can't I sense her?'</em></p><p>"Well, yeah... but look at her! She's <em>skinny-</em> and the only weapon she's got is that stupid bow!"</p><p>"What do you mean, <em>stupid bow</em>?" Kagome clenched a fist around the wood at her side. "You don't even <em>have</em> a weapon, and I'm pretty good with this-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. But it's still a stupid bow." He snapped several of his fingers in quick succession, producing a series of sparks. "'sides, it probably burns up like <em>that</em>..."</p><p>"Look, <em>Sparky,</em> I really don't want any trouble..."</p><p>"Sure you do, lady. You've been causing trouble all over the Makai, and news travels fast. We know what you're here for, and we aim ta' stop ya'." He shifted to smirk at the ash-lady still standing behind Kagome. "Heh, did you hear that? She called me Sparky. What a load!"</p><p>Kagome rubbed the back of her neck in exasperation. "What do you think I'm here for, then?" <em>Maybe</em> these hooligans-for-hire had some more knowledge of what had attacked the Goshinboku, and with as "chatty" as the youkai was, <em><strong>maybe</strong></em> he'd start blurting out something that might help her.</p><p>The loud-mouthed male scoffed at her. "Lady, we don't need to tell you that- you're here to die!"</p><p>"Eh?!" she exclaimed, not so surprised. '<em>So much for a little insight</em>.'</p><p>"Ah, did you hear that? I totally just thought of that," he beamed, snickering to his glaring companion.</p><p>"That didn't make any sense... you're here to stop me," she paused and smirked just a little, "...from <em>dying</em>?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>The ash-haired woman scowled at her young partner. "Imbecile." She turned her attention to Kagome, who had slowly begun to edge around the pair. "Girl." Kagome paused, waiting with baited breath for some sort of '<em>Die!' </em>exclamation. "You will go home immediately."</p><p>Kagome tried hard to not feel disappointment, but after everything she'd been through in the last ten hours, the ash-lady's response felt rather anticlimactic. "Can't." Kagome smiled apologetically. "I've got somewhere I've really got to be, or I'll let down a very good friend."</p><p>The male grinned and rubbed his palms together in excited anticipation of a fight. "Well then!"</p><p>The vines reacted to the sudden spike of volatile energy from the young male, uncurling from her limbs quickly to circle her in a loose defense.</p><p>"Here we go..." she muttered.</p><p>He arced a loose fist in her direction, shooting a spray of sparks over the area. Kagome threw herself to the side, but the burning particles hissed as they came into contact with her vines and skin. '<em>Damn!' </em>She took a risk and sprinted closer to him, hoping the vine would have something up its sleeve to take the fire youkai out of the picture. He was fast, though- too fast for her to keep up with. He zipped around her and raked a burning claw across the main stems of the plant guarding her back, and she felt echoing waves of pain from the vine. Panicked and unfamiliar with her options, she snatched a still-closed flower from her shoulder and tossed it at him, hoping it would pop open and knock him out with sparkly glowing dust like the last flower had mere hours before. It smacked him right between the eyes and he stopped to give her a funny look.</p><p>"Did ya see that? We're mid-fight, and the silly flit threw a flower at me!" He laughed and stopped to pick up the large bud and tucked it into his pouch. "Girly, flowers aren't going to make me go easy on ya!"</p><p>He cupped his hands and pulled them back to his right hip; it was a motion that reminded Kagome of those characters that throw fire-balls in video games. '<em>Oh no</em>...' She threw herself out of the way just as the blazing ball of sparks shot past her and exploded against a nearby tree . '<em>Ugh! What the hell is his friend doing, just watching?'</em></p><p>She stood nearby with thin, bony arms crossed over her chest, watching the scene with a critical eye. <em>'This isn't fair! I'm not skilled in this close-combat stuff!'</em> She ran and dodged behind the trees to her right, knowing they would chase her down and <em>maybe</em> the vine would be able to catch them unaware to make short work of them...</p><p>But she still had her bow!</p><p>Maybe she could use just a single arrow... just one. That male would be dust-but then that lady with him would probably want to fight, then, too. Kagome felt a sick feeling come to her stomach as she tried to figure out what to do. She didn't want to call the entire realm's attention to a possible miko running loose-</p><p>"Running, girly? I <em>knew</em> you were a coward!" Kagome's forward motion came to an abrupt halt as he grabbed a handful of her hair and <em>yanked</em>. Her head snapped backwards from the force and her feet flew out from underneath her.</p><p>Kagome landed hard on her back; the force of the impact knocked the air from her lungs and she rolled over quickly, gasping for breath. "Look at that, you're so pathetic, even your little plant cringes from me."</p><p>"Bastard," she said, wheezing as she battled the breathless panic that had accompanied her fall, "it isn't cringing from you..."</p><p>He laughed derisively. "'Course it is! Look!" He waved a sparking hand next to the plant and it shrunk in close to her body, almost afraid of the heat emanating from the loud-mouthed youkai. "Aww, the little girly's out of options. Can't use her little vines; can't use her little bow..." He snickered and smirked over his shoulder at the silent woman who continued to stand with her arms crossed, watching the short battle unfold. "What are you going to do little girly, just lay there and die?"</p><p>"No!" Kagome shouted, swinging her hand out at the youkai that stood over her.</p><p>He leapt back out of her reach to avoid whatever attack she had up her sleeve and grinned derisively when she pulled her bow from her shoulder. "Don't you think I'm a little too close for that to be effective?"</p><p>"Not at all." She frowned at him and dropped into a low stance, hoping she'd be able to connect with her intended attack. '<em>If the vine won't risk his stupid fire, then this is my last option. I can't die here!'</em></p><p>He smirked and ran directly at her, confident in his victory over the pitiful girl standing before him. She hadn't displayed any remarkable battle prowess, and it was nearly laughable to think that all it took to bring her down was a little bit of heat.</p><p>His clawed hands glowed bright with sparkling fire as he lunged for her throat, and at the last moment, something dark blurred before her and the clash of blade and claw could be heard throughout the clearing. Kagome immediately turned and fled, thankful for the distraction that had saved her life. She was caught off-guard by someone dropping directly into her path, and Kagome instinctively changed course just enough to miss a collision with him.</p><p>Instead, she ran right into a tree.</p><p>Kagome fell onto her butt, dazed. '<em>Owwww...'</em> she rubbed her head while scrambling to her feet to make another dash for it. Someone caught her by the arm, and she twisted around to try and pry the fingers loose as she pressed backwards with her feet. "Let me go!" Somewhere in the corner of her mind she had to wonder why the hell those damnable vines hadn't leapt to her rescue yet.</p><p>"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>Kagome turned a confused expression up to the speaker and bit back her gasp of surprise. "I- they... I have to..."</p><p>"Whatever you're thinking, it won't be necessary. They were expecting a fight with just you, and our presence surprised them. They'll most likely regroup and return, but in the meantime, you can relax." She pulled her fingers free from the strong grip that held her and fell onto her rear again.</p><p>'<em>They're </em><em><strong>here</strong></em><em>! Crap, crap, crap, crap...'</em> she scrambled backwards away from him, surprised that the vines didn't immediately leap out to kill him. A moment later, she was surprised to see he had been joined by the shortest member of the team; the team she had tried <em>so hard</em> to avoid. She sat there and stared up at the two of them, trying to think of something to say.</p><p>"Um, thanks?"</p><p>The red-head held out his hand to help Kagome up, and she hesitantly took the offer. "I'll just be... on my way, then. I've got to be somewhere..." she muttered, moving to her right. The short one brought his hand up to the strap of a- "backpack! My backpack! Oh, I can't believe you found that! Thanks so much, I thought I was going to have to go hungry..." she reached out and practically snatched it off his shoulder to tear open a pouch and rummage for <em>anything</em> edible.</p><p>"Woman-"</p><p>"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."</p><p>"Meh?" Kagome asked, her mouth stuffed with granola. She swallowed quickly and turned to slip her backpack over her shoulder. "Um..." she looked around, hoping for an out. '<em>Can't you just, knock them out a little bit so I can get out of here?' </em>she silently pleaded with the vine.</p><p>"It won't."</p><p>"What?" Kagome asked, confused at the hybrid's statement.</p><p>"You have no control over that, do you?"</p><p>She shrank back from his intense stare and watched him suspiciously. "So... thanks. I'll just be going now-"</p><p>"No, there are questions to be answered. You have caused chaos in this territory-"</p><p>"Hey, those jerks attacked me first!" Kagome parked her fists on her hips and stamped her foot in annoyance. "I have every right to defend myself. I'm not traipsing around this horrible place for fun!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Guesswork and Arguments Get Us Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>None of this makes any sense!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p>
<p>"Finally! What took you two so long to get here?" Koenma paused only long enough for Yusuke to open his mouth in response before starting his brief. "A human with trace amounts of holy energy has gotten into the Makai. Kurama was dispatched almost twenty..." he glanced at his watch, "Twenty-two minutes ago. You need to rendezvous and attempt to bring this human safely back to the Reikai for memory clearing and minor tests so we can accurately verify and catalogue this instance of energy."</p>
<p>A portal appeared beside the pair as Koenma gave them the last of their instructions. "Kurama hasn't been there long, so it should be easy to catch up. This portal will take you to the location the human passed through. Contact Kurama upon your entry. We're still trying to reach Hiei, but this mission shouldn't take long."</p>
<p>Yusuke (uncharacteristically silent during Koenma's short brief) rolled his eyes and sighed before turning toward the glowing portal. A thought crossed his mind before entering, and he turned toward the demigod. "This doesn't have anything to do with that chick Kurama said had been kidnapped, does it?"</p>
<p>Koenma gave the detective a strange look. "I've had no reports of human kidnapping come across my desk today, Yusuke."</p>
<p>Yusuke shrugged. If Kurama had been pulled from his self-proclaimed rescue attempt to hunt down another hapless human, he doubted the kitsune would be in the best of moods. "Let's get this over with," he muttered, and the two stepped through the temporary portal into the Makai.</p>
<p>The two found themselves in the middle of a silent wooded area with no evidence of Kurama or the human's presence. "Damnit, the stupid teen-toddler didn't even bother to tell us whether we're looking for a girl or a guy."</p>
<p>"A girl was kidnapped? When did this happen?" Kuwabara stretched his shoulders before looking to Yusuke.</p>
<p>"Some girl was eating at Keiko's just before I got there, and just after she left, Kurama came in apparently looking for her. We followed her trail to the park and any trace of her vanished. Kurama seemed concerned that she'd been kidnapped." He paused and made a strange face as the thoughts matched up. "Come to think of it, that timing is awfully coincidental to when our communicators went off."</p>
<p>"But the Reikai didn't say anything about the human being kidnapped, so maybe Kurama was... wrong?" For Kuwabara to even suggest Kurama might be wrong about something was laughable, but Yusuke couldn't argue with the strangeness about the situation.</p>
<p>"Well, we'll never figure out what's going on if we stand here and talk about it all day." Yusuke pulled his communicator out of a pocket and contacted Kurama.</p>
<p>The redhead's face appeared briefly in the small monitor before the angle changed and bounced slightly. Kurama had apparently placed the device on his knee as his attention focused on something nearby. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Yusuke got right to the point, "Where are we meeting?"</p>
<p>"Meet?" The kitsune avatar brought his attention to the communicator for a moment and must have noticed where the pair of humans stood. "Head west until you find the spider carcass, then travel northeast."</p>
<p>"Right. How far ahead are you?"</p>
<p>"Not far. This mission isn't as simple as Koenma may have described."</p>
<p>The two stopped at the mentioned spider, and both were quick to notice the clean cuts that had severed the monstrous youkai's jointed legs. "This human isn't toting around a sword, is he?"</p>
<p>"The human is a she, and Hiei killed the spider earlier. Skirt around any corpses ahead, as they will have likely drawn the attention of crowds you don't need to bother with." His attention went back to whatever he was working on.</p>
<p>Kuwabara pressed his face close to Yusuke's to see into the communicator screen. "Have you seen the shrimp, then? Koenma couldn't reach him." Yusuke roughly elbowed his partner in his ribs to get some space between them.</p>
<p>"Not yet. Hiei has probably taken his leave within Mukuro's fortress if the Reikai hasn't already retrieved him. You should <em>NOT</em> approach this girl before we meet up. She might have picked up a weapon of sorts that can quickly prove lethal to any of us."</p>
<p>"But Koenma said she only showed trace amounts of holy energy. That couldn't be-"</p>
<p>"True, but whatever the Reikai might have detected isn't the real danger I'm talking about. Just avoid the corpses she's left in her wake and work your way in this direction. If I find a familiar landmark I'll contact you, but her trail is fairly obvious."</p>
<p><em>Corpses left in her wake?</em> Yusuke didn't bother to hide his near-skeptic grin. "But why are we avoiding -"</p>
<p>"If you find one, you'll see why. Make haste; I am not waiting for you two to catch up." The communication abruptly disconnected and the two detectives shared a look.</p>
<p>Kuwabara knelt to double-knot his left shoelace and grinned over at Yusuke, "Guess we're running, then."</p>
<p>Yusuke grumbled in annoyance before leaving his tall friend behind.</p>
<p>"Wait up, man!" Kuwabara nearly tripped over his hands in his haste to stand and catch up.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>'Youko, I understand you know your herbs, and are skilled in concocting antidotes and remedies for many different situations, but...' </em>Kurama grimaced as he squashed a handful of slimy newts' eyes over a small bowl. <em>'Tell me again why it has to be </em>eyes<em>?'</em></p>
<p>~They contain a unique enzyme that helps prevent paralysis, and we don't have the time to dry and powder them in the common fashion.~</p>
<p>
  <em>'Common. Right.'</em>
</p>
<p>The communicator trilled softly at his side as he cleaned his hand on a scrap of cloth. It was opened with a deft flick of his fingers and settled upon his knee before he turned his attention toward stripping apart a selection of fibrous plants. "Yes?" he asked briefly. He pinched several budded seed pods between his fingertips, breaking the thin membrane which released a sticky, bitter-smelling liquid.</p>
<p>When the detective mentioned that they meet, he squashed the stir of annoyance and gave a measure of his attention to the conversation with the detectives. There was no way he'd backtrack that far to collect the latecomers, so he gave them decent directions to speed their rendezvous and decrease their chances for violent (and wholly unnecessary) encounters with the frenzied low-level youkai along the path.</p>
<p>With a final set of warnings about the impending danger surrounding their quarry, he snapped the communicator shut and picked up where he'd left off. He pressed the sticky liquid from the crushed seed pods into the torn herbs and crushed eyes, mashing the ingredients into a lumpy, greenish-grey paste.</p>
<p>
  <em>'That was, perhaps, one of the more disgusting salves we've put together.'</em>
</p>
<p>Youko chuckled darkly in Kurama's thoughts. ~I've made worse, and besides, it's not a salve.~</p>
<p>Kurama swallowed in apprehension and refrained from asking for further details as he scooped the grainy goop into several mid-sized leaves and folded each into small green packets.</p>
<p>~Let's get going. There's no telling what kind of troubles lay ahead of us.~</p>
<hr/>
<p>A plastic bag containing what appeared to be a change of clothes fell to the dirt below, but Hiei ignored it in his haphazard search for answers. A side pocket drew his attention; he opened it and found a toothbrush along with other... <em>things</em>... human females required. The pocket was hastily sealed as his fingers found another zipper.<strong> *Useless junk.*</strong> A moment later, Hiei paused with his hand still buried in the girl's backpack. <strong>*Fox.*</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>'Fancy meeting you. I don't suppose you're here on business?'</em>
</p>
<p><strong>*Maybe I'm just bored.* </strong>He extracted a small bag of dried food from the backpack, turned it over in brief examination, then stuffed it back into place before fishing around some more. He glanced down at Kurama. <strong>*...And you?*</strong></p>
<p><em>'Maybe I'm just curious,'</em> he replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Kurama leapt and landed silently upon a branch near Hiei's location. ~And such a curiosity this eve...~ Youko murmured, glancing at the objects scattered on Hiei's lap. He watched in thinly veiled amusement as the dark youkai continued to extract and examine various objects that very clearly belonged to a human female. The scent he'd tracked from the intersection in the Ningenkai was strong in this area. Kurama had the distinct impression that the girl had lingered nearby for some time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Please tell me you aren't here to chase some tail.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama's lips twitched as he withheld his smile. <em>'Now, why would you think such a thing?'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*Why else would you be following a girl in the Makai?*</strong>
</p>
<p>He shrugged with feigned indifference.<em> 'Youko came across something impossible and inexplicable, and his curiosity has rubbed off on me.'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*Like a kitsune with tentacles?*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama -and Youko- did a double take before meeting Hiei's level gaze with one of confusion. <em>'A what?'</em></p>
<p>Hiei smirked and shrugged lightly, turning his gaze back to the pack in his hands. <strong>*Never mind.*</strong></p>
<p>Kurama narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion as the hybrid pulled a beaten-up first aid kit from a side pocket of the pack.<em> 'Where did you find that, anyways?'</em></p>
<p><strong>*Right there.* </strong>He motioned with a slight nod of his head to indicate the area next to him in the trees. Kurama frowned. Why had the girl's belongings been left up in a tree? Surely she would not have left it behind in such a strange location, and if Hiei had knowledge of a human running around in the demon realm, then <em>surely </em>he wouldn't just sit there and waste his time being nosey. He wasn't like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You didn't happen to see where the owner went, did you?'</em>
</p>
<p><strong>*She ran that way.*</strong> He absently waved a hand north as he unwrapped a small chocolate bar he'd just found. <strong>*Some orloes chased her off, and she left this behind.*</strong></p>
<p>Kurama nearly lost his balance on the limb as Youko practically bristled with outrage. ~You allowed a human girl to be chased off by a pack of orlo youkai so that you could paw through her backpack?!~</p>
<p>Hiei glared at him. <strong>*That girl was not human. With as much damage as she's caused this evening, surely she could handle a few orloes.*</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>'What do you mean, not human? I started tracking her in the Ningenkai. Keiko and Yusuke both saw her and didn't mention anything out of the ordinary.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*She was in the human realm? Does Koenma know of her presence there?*</strong>
</p>
<p><em>'Of her presence there? What about her presence here? Of course he knows; he sent me to bring her </em>back<em>.' </em>Kurama had the strong impression that he and Hiei each held half of a very confusing puzzle, and none of the pieces wanted to fit together to form the whole. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before deciding to continue his pursuit without the hybrid.</p>
<p>He turned and hopped down from his branch, but didn't make two steps before Hiei appeared before him, the backpack slung easily over his shoulder. <strong>*Wait.* </strong>His eyes lost focus as he used the Jagan to locate the void of energy. <strong>*She has already crossed the bridge to the north. We can save time if we take the southern crossing, and she'll be less likely to spot us if we approach her position from the woods rather than a rickety old bridge.*</strong></p>
<p>Kurama nodded in agreement, and the two slipped silently into the dim forest.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before they crossed a sturdy, well-traveled bridge spanning one of the narrowest sections of the chasm. <strong>*She's stationary again. When I found her earlier, I think she might have been resting before the orloes attacked.*</strong></p>
<p>~Is that a bite I see?~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*It's healing.*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'If she has traveled this far in such a short time, she's bound to be worn out.'</em>
</p>
<p>Hiei leveled a serious look at his partner's concerned expression. <strong>*You seemed to be under the impression that this girl is human, yet you didn't seem surprised when I told you about this girl causing damage here. Is there something I should be aware of?*</strong></p>
<p><em>'Here, keep this.' </em>Kurama tossed one of the small leaf pouches to his partner, who snatched it easily out of the air.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*What is it?*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Preventative measure.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Alright, fox. Spill it.*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'As I said before, we found her in the Ningenkai. I was out running an errand for Mother when Youko recognized the scent of the plant-'</em>
</p>
<p><strong>*A plant?* </strong>Hiei had seen many strange things within the demon realm, but it was far too coincidental for Kurama to have tracked a plant from the Ningenkai all the way to this point, where he himself had just seen an odd youkai/blue plant flee for safety. Those odd blue vines might be what Kurama had ended up tracking, but what had happened to this human, if she'd even been human to begin with? He turned his thoughts to what little he'd caught of the girl's appearance and was quite certain that she <em>had </em>to be a youkai of some sort.</p>
<p>~Yes. I am quite certain that this species has been extinct for some time.~ Youko related the short story of how his search had crossed Yusuke's path before Koenma pulled him in for his current "mission." ~Had the idiotic bastard not interrupted my progress at that time, she might not have gotten so far ahead of me.~</p>
<p><em>'Hiei...'</em> Kurama seemed almost hesitant before continuing, <em>'you mentioned a 'kitsune with tentacles' earlier. Does that have something to do with this girl?'</em></p>
<p>Hiei shrugged and stopped at an open patch of dirt to remove the backpack from his shoulder. <strong>*What does this human look like?*</strong></p>
<p>Kurama gave the hybrid an odd glance. <em>'Surely you caught a glimpse of her as she fled from the area?'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*Humor me.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his red locks in a rare show of impatience. <em>'Dark hair, grey shirt, backpack, and unmistakable blue vines that-'</em> Kurama trailed off as Hiei carelessly upended the contents of the pack across the bare ground.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Maybe you can make sense of this mess she was carrying around.*</strong>
</p>
<p>~Excellent.~ Kurama knelt to sift his fingers through the various articles strewn about, then took the nearly empty pack from Hiei.</p>
<p>The kitsune reached for a zipper before Hiei stopped him, <strong>*Girl stuff. Don't bother with that one.*</strong></p>
<p>Another pocket revealed an empty to-go box that Hiei hadn't gotten a chance to find earlier. Both males stared at it for a moment, but the simple label of 'Yukimura Noodles' spoke volumes of where this girl had recently been. The last unopened pocket contained a single piece of jewelry, which was out of place for a backpack seemingly stocked with supplies the girl might have needed for a camping excursion. Hiei gave him a dry look. <strong>*It </strong><em><strong>is </strong></em><strong>a girl you're tracking.*</strong></p>
<p>Kurama pulled the thin band of silver from the pocket and examined it carefully. ~The details on this are too exact to have been crafted using normal human methods.~ Youko's extensive past experience in thievery and valuables helped him to identify the lingering trace of kitsune magic that had crafted the piece, but it was just faint enough that the age of the silvery band...</p>
<p><strong>*She's moving again.* </strong>Hiei's thoughts interrupted Kurama's examination, and he slipped the bracelet into his shirt before stooping to assist the hybrid in replacing the strewn-about items.</p>
<p><em>'Damn, I forgot about Yusuke and Kuwabara.' </em>Kurama snapped open his communicator and relayed their current location between the two bridges spanning the Great Ravine.</p>
<p><strong>*Those idiots are coming, too?*</strong> Hiei glowered as he jerked the worn straps into place.</p>
<p>~This mission has Koenma all hot and bothered because she set off that device.~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Which one?*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Supposedly measures holy energy. She showed trace levels, but it was enough to activate a sensor that set everyone on duty in the Reikai into frenzy when she entered this realm.'</em>
</p>
<p><strong>*Holy energy... hard to believe this is all connected.* </strong>Hiei slowed and motioned ahead of them to the right. <strong>*She is making slow progress along the road beyond those trees.*</strong></p>
<p>Kurama swiftly and stealthily took up residence in the branches of a tree near the road, followed shortly by his partner. The sight that met Kurama's eyes bore little resemblance to the blurred image of the dark-haired girl as she had appeared prior to her crossing into the Makai's borders. ~A vixen...~ Youko seemed pleasantly surprised as they laid eyes on their quarry. ~Her coloring is familiar, similar to that of my extended family.~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Family? I thought that as a youko, you would not have had a family.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama glanced away from the strange girl to meet his partner's gaze. ~While that is normally the case, my childhood was a bit more complex than that. I attained my youko status while I was still quite young, and was adopted by an older silver male who had mated with a red... But that is another story. This <em>must </em>be the same girl we saw on the Reikai video feed. She is wearing the same clothes, and you found her backpack. It must be an illusion to ward off youkai. The lower leveled ones would certainly flock if word spread about a female human hiking alone through the Makai.~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*If she is using an illusion, it must be very powerful and well-concealed. I cannot detect one, nor can I gain access to her thoughts.*</strong>
</p>
<p>The girl slowed, then paused and glanced around at the woods. The two froze in the branches as her gaze swept the trees nearby, but she soon continued on the path as though she hadn't found anything of interest.</p>
<p>
  <em>'She must know we are here.'</em>
</p>
<p>~No, I think she may have noticed Hiei's attempt to probe her mind as something amiss, but I doubt she can sense our presence.~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*You still think you're chasing after a human, Fox?*</strong>
</p>
<p>~A youkai couldn't possibly carry around one of those vines and survive for this long.~</p>
<p>Hiei gave the kitsune a hard stare from the corner of his eye before daring to suggest the thought on his mind. <strong>*Perhaps the plant in her possession isn't what you thought.*</strong></p>
<p>Kurama stiffened suddenly as Youko bristled with outrage. ~You dare question my knowledge of -~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*You arrogant bastard, look at her! She's killed scores of youkai along her path and caused confusion and mayhem amongst the damned denizens of this territory, and you still think she's some helpless human?*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama took a steadying breath before speaking. <em>'I believe Youko is right in his identification of the plant, but from what I've learned, it seems impossible that any creature could survive what we're seeing. We must also keep in mind that Koenma sent us -'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*Sent </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>you</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>.*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Sent me to retrieve the girl with holy energy. Whoever heard of a youkai with holy energy?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Maybe she has a trinket or spell as a safeguard and it triggered the sensor.*</strong>
</p>
<p>~Perhaps.~ Youko sounded thoughtful and much calmer as his avatar stroked a finger along the 'borrowed' bracelet. While he had no intention of keeping it, it did warrant a closer examination when he could find the time. But for the moment... a distant memory teased his thoughts, of his strange cousin and their search to find an old mirror.</p>
<p>Hiei sidled a glance at his partner as the kitsune slowed his pace. <strong>*What's on your mind?*</strong></p>
<p>~Old memories.~</p>
<p><strong>*And this?*</strong> Hiei held up the small leaf-packet Kurama had tossed him.</p>
<p>~Ah, that is most necessary if we are to approach the girl safely. That vine can be remarkably dangerous in a number of ways, so we must be sure to take this, but <em>only</em> if it looks as though imminent contact will occur.~ Kurama fingered his packet thoughtfully. ~This stuff can have certain negative side effects that we should try to avoid.~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Such as...?*</strong>
</p>
<p>~The vine's poison can cause clots in the victim's blood, leading to heart failure, stroke, or death, and so one of the ingredients acts as an anticoagulant to prevent clotting. The effect lasts a bit longer than an hour, so we must be mindful to avoid any serious injuries, as blood loss would be substantial.~</p>
<p><strong>*You said side </strong><em><strong>effects</strong></em><strong>, as in more than one.* </strong>Hiei turned his gaze toward the strange girl ahead of them as Kurama fingered the girl's bracelet in silent contemplation.</p>
<p>~The others are inconsequential.~</p>
<p><strong>*Hn.* </strong>Hiei narrowed his eyes at the girl as she moved off of the path to the right. <strong>*So you think she's using an illusion to disguise herself?*</strong></p>
<p>~It must be an illusion; no kitsune strong enough to take a humanoid shape like that would only have one tail. An accurate form requires at least two...~</p>
<p>
  <strong>*If it's truly an illusion, then what she's about to do will almost undoubtedly kill her.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama jerked his attention back toward the girl in time to see her pop a small berry into her mouth. Hiei barely grasped his arm in time to prevent him from running to her aid. The kitsune turned blazing eyes toward his partner and hissed in rage, "What have you done?! Only a human would be so ignorant as to eat those; we could have stopped her!" The berries of the blood shrub were rumored to be as sweet and tempting as the most succulent fruits in any of the three realms, but the skin of each berry held a terrible poison that could leave a youkai in a helpless stupor, easy pickings for wandering scavengers. As scavengers devoured the defenseless victim, the blood that spilled would nourish the shrub. The poison loses toxicity shortly after ingestion, but once damage was done, an afflicted youkai could need several days to fully recover.</p>
<p>And as Hiei had just mentioned, the poison from one of those berries would outright kill a human. Kurama held his breath and watched in sick fascination as the girl consumed them, one by one. ~Well, if she dies... at least we'll still have the vine to play with.~ Kurama scowled at the thought but did not respond otherwise as the girl made some strange motions. <em>Hallucinations before death...? </em>Kurama stared in morbid fascination as she stood to hop around on one foot.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*If that vine is as dangerous as you have said, then she is not long for this world anyways.*</strong>
</p>
<p>The girl picked another few handfuls and stuffed them in a pocket before continuing along the path - apparently in perfect health. ~Unbelievable. Perhaps she has some rare immunity...?~</p>
<p>They followed in silence as she walked along the path, apparently engrossed in her surroundings. The forest began to lighten as morning approached, and Hiei slowed to scan the branches ahead. Kurama had sensed it as well: two moderately strong beings had taken up position somewhere ahead. The trees whispered their secrets to the kitsune, and he frowned at the deadly fire licking at his thoughts. Both Hiei and Kurama saw the woman first. Her position in a tree just off the girl's path was exposed, but her entire appearance allowed her to blend into the ashen surroundings as though she belonged there. The vine-toting girl ahead apparently noticed and then completely disregarded her presence with nothing more than a curious glance.</p>
<p>Hiei visibly scowled at the girl's apparent lack of self-preservation. <strong>*We're going to end up bringing this girl back to the Reikai in pieces.*</strong></p>
<p>~It is wise, my friend, to wait and see what she's capable of before we attempt anything rash.~</p>
<p>Hiei made no further comment as the two watched the female youkai leap from her branch to follow the girl into a clearing, where another youkai had made his appearance.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This is going to be trouble.'</em>
</p>
<p>Hiei examined the two youkai for a moment. <strong>*I've heard of these two. She is a seasoned fighter, while he is still young and somewhat inexperienced. They are a mercenary pair of fire youkai that lend allegiance to individuals with motives similar to their own.*</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>'A mated pair?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Likely. They work in tandem, but I cannot see why one such as she would tolerate his behavior unless they were fucking.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Youko smirked at Hiei's assessment of the young fire youkai. The ensuing fight unfolded quickly after that, and Hiei was somewhat disappointed to see a complete lack of anything interesting, which came as a surprise after he'd sensed the carnage left in her wake.</p>
<p>She apparently possessed no close combat skills or abilities, and as it became obvious that the fight would end in the younger male's favor, the two decided to step in. ~Swallow that packet before you approach her,~ Youko reminded his partner as Kurama tossed the small pouch into his mouth. Hiei nodded just before intercepting the deadly blow. The fight was over quickly, for as soon as Hiei made his presence known, the silent female sprayed a cloud of ash into the clearing to mask their quick departure.</p>
<p>Kurama leapt ahead and dropped into the path of the now-retreating girl. She was so intent on her escape that she barely missed running into him only to collide with a tree nearby. As she attempted to flee again, he reached out and caught hold of her arm to prevent her escape. She immediately tried to stand and pry her fingers from his grasp with a few words of panic, but his grip was strong and his attention unwavering. He smiled down at her before speaking quietly. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."</p>
<p>She finally looked at him with clarity in her gaze, and the way her eyes widened in disbelief quickly led him to believe that she recognized him. Her attempts to pry his fingers loose became feeble with her surprise, and she stammered a few incomplete phrases that sounded like attempts at excuses.</p>
<p>"Whatever you're thinking, it won't be necessary. They were expecting a fight with just you, and our presence surprised them. They'll most likely regroup and return, but in the meantime, you can relax." He eased his hold on her as she slowed her struggle, but then she unexpectedly jerked her arm free from his grip and fell back into the dirt.</p>
<p>The girl was still scrambling backwards when Hiei arrived a moment later. <strong>*They've completely fled the area, but I do not doubt they'll return.*</strong></p>
<p>The two looked down at the girl, who looked every bit like a cornered rabbit. Kurama watched with veiled suspicion as she glanced apprehensively between them. <em>'Is it just me, or does it seem like she knows who we are?'</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*Hn. We </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>are</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> rather notorious.*</strong>
</p>
<p>'<em>But not to humans...'</em> This certainly didn't support his theory of her being a human in disguise...</p>
<p>The girl licked her lips nervously before speaking. "Um, thanks?" Kurama held out a hand to help her to her feet, and she hesitantly accepted his help as he perused her condition. Her journey through the Makai had definitely been unpleasant for her. He noted her slim body had been marred with a few recent wounds. Her clothes were torn and caked with various types of mud and grime, and her dirty face was streaked with the dried evidence of shed tears.</p>
<p>~Lovely.~</p>
<p>
  <em>'And in need of a bath.'</em>
</p>
<p>~Yes.~ Youko laughed. The kitsune avatar drank in her appearance with languor. ~And we can accommodate that need alongside our own need for some playtime.~</p>
<p>
  <em>'She doesn't look like she's in the condition to play, let alone trust us enough for that.'</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn't paying attention to the words flying nervously between her pink lips, so he felt somewhat caught off guard as she unexpectedly snatched the worn backpack from Hiei's shoulder to rummage through its contents. She was apparently very hungry...</p>
<p>"Woman-" Hiei growled out.</p>
<p>Seeing a potential conversational catastrophe, Kurama quickly leapt in with a gentle inquiry. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>The girl seemed surprised as she responded around a mouthful of food. She swallowed in haste and cast her eyes about in an obvious show of looking for an escape. "Um..." Her glance fell momentarily to the thin vines of blue hovering at her sides. They looked decidedly limp, and her pleading expression did not go unnoticed by either male.</p>
<p>Hiei glared angrily at the girl. "It won't."</p>
<p>"What?" She stared at the hybrid in confusion.</p>
<p><em>'You can't read into her thoughts </em>now<em>, can you?'</em></p>
<p><strong>*No, but it's quite clear what she wants, and I'm sure you know enough about plants to see that if she had direct control over that vine, it would have attacked us by now.</strong>*</p>
<p>Voicing his thoughts aloud, Hiei stepped closer. "You have no control over that, do you?"</p>
<p>She immediately shrank away from him and attempted to talk her way out of their presence. "So... thanks. I'll just be going now-"</p>
<p>Hiei's irritation was a nearly tangible thing. "No, there are questions to be answered. You have caused chaos in this territory-"</p>
<p>"Hey, those jerks attacked me first!" The girl took up an outraged stance and stomped a small foot into the dirt. "I have every right to defend myself. I'm not traipsing around this horrible place for fun!"</p>
<p>~Oh, she's fiery,~ Youko chuckled. The red-haired avatar's eyes softened as he looked her over more carefully. "You are injured." It was a statement, not a question, and she looked down at herself in confusion. Her right side had been soaked in blood from a previously unnoticed gash on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh..." she muttered, staring at the wound in concern. "Is there a source of clean water anywhere nearby? I need to clean and dress this."</p>
<p>"No." Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "That wound is hardly serious." Hiei glanced at his partner in veiled disbelief. <strong>*She even smells like a kitsune. I've never seen an illusion that can fake scent like this.*</strong></p>
<p>The girl scowled at him and pulled her pack around to her front, wincing as she knelt. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked in concern. She bore no evidence of other serious external injuries, but <em>internal </em>injuries could prove to be potentially fatal if not treated immediately.</p>
<p>"I think it's just bruised ribs. I'll be okay," she muttered, withdrawing a bottle of water and bandages. She pulled her sleeve aside and took a careful moment to rinse the wound of blood before applying some antibiotic salve. When she attempted to tie on a bandage with only her left hand, Kurama knelt and brushed her fumbling fingers away from the effort and easily wrapped the injury. "Thanks," she mumbled, putting away her supplies. They watched as she carefully stood and shouldered her backpack with a sigh of resignation. "Okay, so what do you want?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Twenty Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurama and Hiei try to pry more answers out of Kagome, and she answers as little as possible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>She absently brushed her wayward tail behind her, waiting for the deluge of questions that would surely throw a wrench into her "plans." Hah, <em>plans</em>… like to <em>not die</em>, to somehow save the Goshinboku from unknown mortal danger, and <em>maybe </em>eventually make it back home in one piece before her grandfather died of his illness… Her throat closed briefly in a flash of worry as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She quickly pulled herself together and focused on the present, and the vaguely suspicious light in the red-headed male's eyes.</p><p>~I want to take you and this marvelous plant back to one of my dens …so I can debrief you <em>properly</em>.~</p><p>The avatar's expression was peaceful and welcoming, but Kagome eyed Kurama a bit warily, as though she knew exactly what was going through his head.</p><p>
  <strong>*What did you expect? You kitsune are predictable, and she would know her own kind has a one-track mind.*</strong>
</p><p>He cleared his throat behind his hand, hiding a brief smile. "We would like a few answers," Kurama asked softly. "I understand that you might not wish to divulge certain facts to us, but there is much mystery surrounding you." His eyes fell upon one of the tendrils of vine that had retreated to wrap around her skin. Its end had been singed and he reached out toward it. "Your plant was harmed during that fight," he began, using his ki to coax it away from her arm.</p><p>"Don't do that!" she said in a panic, and the plant reacted to her fear and snapped as close to her body as possible.</p><p>"Why? I won't hurt it." He tilted his head to the side in what he was sure was an enticing and disarming manner. ~Yes, make her less wary. Easier to manipulate when the time comes.~</p><p>"I'm not afraid for the anshan. I just don't want it to hurt you." She wrapped her arms around her waist in a defensive gesture.</p><p>Youko could barely hold back his glee at her obvious concern for their welfare.</p><p>Kurama barely restrained a long-suffering sigh. <em>'Calm down, she doesn't know us well enough to be protective; she's probably trying to avoid starting another fight when she just narrowly escaped the last one.'</em></p><p>Youko could not be discouraged so easily. He reached out again and ran his fingers along the skin of her arm, brushing his ki against those tendrils and coaxing them to unwrap and follow his hand. ~Did you see her shiver from our touch?~ The vines slid easily against him, greedily drinking in the ki he fed the singed tendrils and using the healing energy to repair the burn damage.</p><p>She watched, mesmerized as the plant seemed to thrive before her eyes. Warmth and pleasure echoed through her connection to the vine, and her eyes slid halfway shut as she shuddered hard in response to the strange sensation. Bits of excess energy meant to help the plant slid into her skin, filling voids she hadn't known existed. Something within her <em>wanted</em> this energy, and she shivered again at the unnatural greed she could sense.</p><p>~This girl has no youki,~ Youko murmured.</p><p>
  <strong>*But she is a youkai. There isn't a trace of illusion that would give her this appearance.*</strong>
</p><p>~If she is youkai, then this plant should have drained her dry and left her for dead. It would have the potential to kill me with long enough exposure.~ His ki flowed through the vine quickly, repairing singed sections and restoring the plant. It fed him snippets of information as he worked, and as Kurama questioned the plant, Hiei watched the girl's half-dazed expression with narrowed eyes as her skin color paled and her temperature spiked.</p><p>
  <strong>*Your ki is affecting her.*</strong>
</p><p>Kurama didn't reply. His attention had already shifted away from the girl and was now focused entirely on the unique plant in his hands. ~This vine has an interesting story to tell.~</p><p>Hiei watched as images flicked rapidly through Kurama's thoughts. She was a young adult with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes, dressed haphazardly in mismatching clothes. <em>'You're criticizing her choice in clothing? At least she wears colors, Mr. Black-is-the-New-Black.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>*Black matches. She appears to be human in every one of these, and she even has that vine.*</strong>
</p><p>~Almost.~ They saw brief images of an adolescent kitsune with hair the same shade of red as hers. If she truly were a kitsune, Kurama might have thought them to be siblings or cousins. She seemed far too young to already have a kit of that apparent age. There was a faded series of images of what looked like the girl and kit engaged in an intense battle with countless youkai, finalized with a brilliant pink glare and an echo of the vine's pain. It didn't make much sense, but then the two caught new glimpses from the Ningenkai of a large tree, a shrine, and humans: an elderly man in a bed, a worried woman, and a boy, possibly in his early teens. The girl interacted with them, once again in the guise of a human female.</p><p>
  <em>'Aside from the obvious species difference, these people bear an interestingly strong resemblance to this girl. Is it possible they are family?'</em>
</p><p>~It is possible, but none of this makes any sense.~ He pulled back from feeding the plant his energy and turned his attention back to the girl.</p><p>"See?" He asked aloud, watching her dazed reaction to the sound of his voice. "Your vine didn't hurt me, and now it's looking much healthier." He stroked a leaf that had unfurled against his open palm. She halfway nodded, looking dizzy and dangerously pale. "What are you here to do?"</p><p>Her whispered response was barely coherent, "help… friend."</p><p>The vine flashed a series of images to accompany her vague description; some familiar, others not. The large tree was the most important of the images, followed by an impression of direction aided by visual markers leading to a destination in the Makai. The vine also had vague warnings to avoid their team.</p><p>
  <strong>*Stop fondling that damned plant so she is coherent enough to answer some questions.*</strong>
</p><p>Kurama sighed and tucked the reaching vine back around her shoulders, murmuring quiet words to the sentient plant as he withdrew his hands. "Miss?" he waved a hand in front of her face, and she stared blankly ahead, her face white as a sheet and sweat beading along her brow.</p><p>
  <strong>*What the </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>fuck</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>.*</strong>
</p><p>~I didn't do this. I think.~</p><p>Kurama pulled a seed from his hair. <em>'Dazed and unresponsive from brushes with our ki? Sounds like sex with this one might not be as fun as you expect it to be.' </em>A small plant grew quickly between his fingertips, and he crushed a few of its pungent leaves in front of her nose.</p><p>Kagome straightened after a whiff of those potent herbs brought her back to full awareness. She had been dreaming about … something …</p><p>warm... and <em>hungry</em> …</p><p>Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton that was slowly disintegrating, but as her mind cleared, the nausea became immediately apparent. The two males tensed as she put a hand to her mouth in shock, and they watched in disbelief as she whirled around and sprinted to the nearest bush to vomit.</p><p>Hiei gave Kurama a sidelong glance. The avatar was at a loss, looking between the crushed leaves he still held and the baffling female that was shakily wiping her face clean and glaring at him.</p><p>Kagome was quite certain her feeling ill like this was entirely his fault, even if he looked adorably confused. She stood unsteadily and crossed her arms. "You're lucky it didn't drain you dry," she muttered.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, unsure what he might do to aid her mysterious condition.</p><p>She sighed and carefully made her way back to her pack, noting an empty bottle of water and the half-full remainder of the other. She took a careful sip and closed her eyes momentarily to center herself. "I'll survive." She carefully shouldered her pack and stood, casting her gaze around for her bow. "Look, I know you two probably have enough questions to give me a headache, but before I answer anything, I've got a question of my own. Are you here on orders or out of curiosity?"</p><p>"So, you know who we are." Kurama stated, watching her intently, his eyes shifting from green to gold.</p><p>"Well... Yeah, I recognize you..." She hesitated and tried to squash her nervousness. "Doesn't everyone?"</p><p>"Not everyone."</p><p>She scuffed the tip of her shoe into the dirt and watched them for a moment. "Well, if you aren't going to drag me off to jail or kick me out of the Makai, then can we at least get moving? As much as I'd like to chat over tea, I really can't waste much time."</p><p>"And why would we remove you from this realm?"</p><p>"For killing things?" She asked, but she sounded unsure of her response.</p><p>"Youkai are volatile beings, and death occurs far more often here than in the Ningenkai. Certainly, as a youkai yourself, you'd know this."</p><p>~Look at that expression. Did she really think her actions here would get her into trouble with the Reikai?~</p><p>"What's your name, girl?"</p><p>She glared at the dark youkai. "Are you planning on sticking around long enough to use it?"</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"Nothing that concerns you. I have to help a friend."</p><p><strong>*This is getting us nowhere.*</strong> Hiei stepped into her path, his hand upon the hilt of his katana. Kagome shot a wary glance between the two, and then Hiei stepped toward her. Unable to stop herself, she hesitantly stepped backwards. She realized her mistake as his eyes narrowed dangerously.</p><p>He moved faster than she could see, and before she'd blinked, he grabbed her chin with his left hand and had the sharp edge of his katana pressed to her neck.</p><p>"You <em>threaten</em> this territory with your very <em>presence</em> and refuse to answer simple questions as to who you are and your purpose here. There is no choice in this: answer or die." Hiei was a little surprised that he could pick up impressions from the blue vine as he tightened his grip. It wanted to protect the girl, but at the same time it didn't want to kill the two males. Did it have to do with their connection to the Reikai and her perceived threat from his employers?</p><p>"Name." He squeezed her jaw harder and she winced, her eyes watering.</p><p>"K-Kagome." He noted with bemusement that her hands remained held stiffly to her sides, as though she carefully held herself back from attacking him.</p><p>~You better be careful, I think she might try to slap you.~</p><p>The blue vine, however, had no such reservation keeping it held back. Luckily, Kurama's ki had temporarily overloaded its capacity to drain youki, and so he didn't feel a thing as multiple lengths of the plant wrapped around his arms, neck, and torso to dislodge the threat. Hiei didn't budge, his determination strengthened.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I told you already! I'm here to help a friend!"</p><p>His eyes burned with anger. She was purposely skirting around the whole answer, and he'd pry it out of her eventually. "Where are you from?"</p><p>She flinched at that question and the plant reacted, causing several previously unnoticed flower buds to burst open and bloom, releasing a glowing cloud of pollen into their immediate location. Hiei blinked through the yellow dust but remained unaffected. The temperature rose drastically in obvious threat, and his blade drew a line of blood as he shifted closer.</p><p>Time seemed to slow.</p><p>She could feel the trickle of blood across the pain of the shallow slice; she saw his gaze flicker toward the same place. The vine took his diverted attention as an opening to deal a fatal blow, and Kagome watched in horror as the plant punctured his shoulder and torso as she cried out against its actions.</p><p>It was too late; the vine had hit the mark, and the dark youkai's grip on her lessened just slightly as his eyes widened. <em>'Oh no-'</em> Her hands rose to the puncture points automatically as though she could help somehow, and she felt the slight tremor run through the arm still holding her jaw. "Oh no, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Dismayed, horrified, and slightly sick that the vine had just dealt the damning fatal blow that would ruin her chances of saving the Goshinboku and probably land her in another realm's prison (or worse, net her a one-way ticket to <em>death</em>) Kagome didn't notice Kurama approaching the fire demon's side. "I'm so sorry - I couldn't stop it-"</p><p>"Stop your simpering, girl." The forced words, marred only by a slight wavering tremor, hadn't come from the red-haired man, and Kagome turned shocked but relieved eyes toward the visibly annoyed fire apparition. He looked perfectly fine, but he held himself with a stiffness that reminded her more of Lord Sesshoumaru and less of the calm, indifferent posture he'd had at their first encounter.</p><p>"You're okay?" she asked, and Hiei didn't miss her look of intense relief.</p><p>"He'll be fine."</p><p><strong>*Why should she care, either way?*</strong> Kurama's foul concoction had worked wonders against that damned vine's poison, but he despised the shivering sensation racing along the length of his body. He could barely hide it from the other two as he lifted his blade before his eyes to inspect the lingering trace of the girl's blood.</p><p>For a moment he was sorely tempted to taste the red substance. It seemed to emanate the same, dangerously sweet scent he'd detected at one of the locations he'd passed earlier. He narrowed his gaze in irritation and flicked the few droplets away with a lightning fast swipe, then smoothly sheathed the blade.</p><p>"You don't understand..." she said, her voice sounding slightly tremulous. "I'm tired, hungry, and sore from countless stupid injuries I've sustained during a trip through this godforsaken realm. I can't tell you who I am, because you will undoubtedly send me home. I can't tell you where home is, because I don't want to put my family in danger, whether it be from your people or eavesdroppers along the line. And I most definitely don't want to tell you anything about myself because of..." She paused.</p><p>"All right… calm down." Kurama shot Hiei a glance and the dark youkai nodded in response to the silent inquiry. "I was sent to rescue a girl from the dangers of the Makai. Normally, the sensors don't detect average humans when they slip through the barrier, but this girl registered a weak trace of holy energy." Kurama read her expressions easily, and he immediately knew that it had, in fact, been her on the security footage. "There is no use hiding it. We know you came here from the Ningenkai."</p><p>"Are you going to take me back, then?" She asked as her hand slipped toward her bow. Hiei caught the motion and shifted his stance to remind her of his blade. She paused. "This is a matter of extreme importance. I <em>have</em> to complete a task before I can go home, and if I waste too much time, it may prove to be too late."</p><p>"I propose a trade, then. We will aid you on your task if your duty does not break any Reikai regulations. In exchange, you will tell us more about whatever you feel comfortable saying. We will not take you from your task until it has been completed. The Reikai charged me with your safe return. They are under the impression that you are a human in need of protection. It is obvious this is not the case. The orders I have been given include returning you to the Reikai for debriefing and memory alteration, which, if you were a normal human, would stand in perfect reason to erase the traumatic events surrounding time spent in the demon realm."</p><p>Kagome glanced between the two. "Is he under those orders, too?"</p><p>Hiei scowled at her. "I received no such orders. I am here to discover the source of disturbance in this territory."</p><p>"And now that you know it's me, are you going to leave?"</p><p>~Please say yes. I could do so many-~</p><p>"No." He shot his partner an annoyed glance.</p><p>She sighed, expecting the response. "All right, then. I guess we're a team for a while." She held out her hand to Kurama, who took it with a warm smile. Instead of a handshake, she wasn't surprised when he turned her palm up to kiss the underside of her wrist. She was caught between exasperation and the flush of embarrassment as she took her hand away from his mouth. She glanced at her other new teammate and read the clear intent to swiftly remove the hand from her body should it end up near his person.</p><p>She was walking once more to the northeast. Kurama travelled at her side while Hiei kept to the trees and out of sight. She glanced at him sideways. "So … why are you <em>really </em>here?" His explanation earlier made sense, but someone doesn't just <em>not do </em>their assigned task to go gallivanting around with a stranger in a dangerous place.</p><p>"My orders," he said. Just as she opened her mouth to say something further, he cut her off. "-And curiosity." He could see her apprehension as they walked through the grey forest.</p><p>"And why are <em>you</em> here?" He asked her in return.</p><p>"There is an ancient tree some distance to the northeast. It has come under attack, and I must stop the menace before the tree is killed."</p><p>"You have come this far into the Makai to save a <em>tree</em>?" Kurama seemed taken aback. "What are you?"</p><p>Kagome gave him a funny look, and her tail twitched in obvious amusement. "I would have thought one such as you would recognize a kitsune."</p><p>"You are the <em>slowest</em> kitsune I have ever met." Hiei's voice called down from somewhere above them.</p><p>Kurama sighed. "The Reikai thinks you're a human. Are you or are you not? I've never known their sensors to be this far off the mark."</p><p>She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really know how to answer that question." To answer that she had once been a human didn't feel like a full truth. Were priestesses fully human? Does the existence of magic in a being technically make them something <em>more</em>? Even with her current 'natural form', does the complete lack of youki allow her to consider herself as being truly youkai? She could still (dangerously for her plant and her cover) call upon her miko magics, but that magic was what she had thought separated her from the youkai she had met in the past as being something <em>other</em>.</p><p>"Why do you not run? Surely you must be able to cover more ground than this, and with as important an errand to complete, this pace should not be acceptable."</p><p>She sighed and adjusted her pack as she carefully stepped over a root jutting into the path. "I'd go faster if I could." Memories of her riding piggyback with Inuyasha flashed across her thoughts, and a brief, wistful smile crossed her lips before she caught herself. "My injuries do not allow me to use my previous method of travel." She tried to pick up the pace and winced at a sharp pain in her side. Vines swept down her side as though to protect the injury.</p><p>"Your plant seems sentient," Kurama stated, watching the tendrils' motions with a critical eye.</p><p>"Yeah, so it seems," she murmured.</p><p>"I have not seen an anshan in a few hundred years. It was my understanding that the last had been wiped from existence by a forest fire about a century ago."</p><p>She turned to him and frowned. Had the island succumbed to a fire? Had the old witch not been able to save her home? "It is possible, I suppose. I've had a dormant seed for some time."</p><p>"And yet, how can you survive with constant contact?"</p><p>She shrugged, unwilling to tell them about her relationship with her symbiote.</p><p>"You have it by choice?"</p><p>"By choice, and necessity. It has saved my life more ways than I know."</p><p>"Why can we not sense your youki?"</p><p>"I don't have any to spare, I guess. The vine uses it to survive."</p><p>Hiei missed his next landing and crashed through two branches before he caught himself. "Girl, if that is the truth, then by all rights, you should be dead."</p><p>She shrugged. "Well, I'm obviously not dead, and I'm telling what I know to be the truth."</p><p>~In our current avatar form, a complete lack of youki probably wouldn't kill us…~</p><p>'<em>Probably.'</em></p><p>~She could be an avatar. There aren't set rules for how one should look or feel to others.~</p><p>
  <strong>*We aren't asking the right questions. She's holding back something important.*</strong>
</p><p>Kurama silently agreed.</p><hr/><p>"Oi, Kaibun! Why the fuck did we run away from that bastard?" Moetsuku dug his fingers through the forest floor in aggravation. "That stupid little girl was as good as dead, and all I needed was another moment to take her out!"</p><p>The quiet grey female cast a critical gaze at their surroundings. She swiped the long, sharpened tips of her right hand across the nearby tree trunks with quick, precise movements, cutting thick branches and wood into large chunks. They fell into scattered piles around her, and she moved on to another section of forest, accumulating more and more stacks of the severed wood. "Burn these," she instructed, ignoring his complaints about the short-lived fight. Her loud-mouthed partner couldn't help his volatile nature any more than she could break her reserved silence. His nature was to ignite anger and set things on fire, and hers was more attuned with what happened after the blaze had simmered down to embers and ash.</p><p>The appearance of the forbidden child during their self-appointed mission to protect the master from distractions meant they likely had some rough times ahead. She could do nothing more than plan for another inevitable meeting, but perhaps with preparation and enough firepower, they should be able to stop the troublesome female before she could interrupt the master's work. She wove her magic through the smoldering charcoal remains of the wooden blocks as Moetsuku finished with each pile, shaping them and giving direction where there was previously just the dying remains of foliage.</p><p>Kaibun's reanimation magic was potent, but far less powerful than their master's magic of creation. She couldn't understand his mindset over the last few hundred years. Should he ever choose to stop destroying and turn his attention towards rebuilding, the whole of Makai would follow him in a heartbeat. But she knew his long-standing task of retaliation against the one being he had loved -and in turn been betrayed by- consumed him still.</p><p>One day, he would find his satisfaction and move on to greater callings, and on that day, she would be his longest-trusted attendant; a worthy advisor to help guide his strength and will.</p><p>Glowing, thin-limbed golems rose from the smoke and ash, filling the clearing with chittering noises and the crackle of still-burning wood as each new batch moved out of the way to make room for more new reanimations. She felt her magic slowly drain away as she bound more and more of the creatures to her will, filling them with the singular purpose of bodily destruction. Their primary target would have to be the girl that had left such obvious evidence of her destination and intent, but secondary would be the forbidden child, in case he had stuck around the girl to provide protection.</p><p>She silently cursed her lack of foresight. She should've known that he might show up, considering they were still within Mukuro's boundaries. But why was he protecting someone who would be a threat to others within the borders?</p><p>It didn't make much sense, but then again that girl was passably pretty, so maybe he was physically attracted to the potential troublemaker...</p><p>She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on her task. Several dozen of the waist high golems now clambered around the impromptu clearing.</p><p>Animating so many of these things in such a short period of time had severely depleted her magic. They had no choice, though. The rate of travel this girl had taken would allow her to arrive at her assumed destination by the next day, and they had to move quickly to ensure she was stopped. No effort could prove too great when it came to ensure he would not be disturbed. She had served him for centuries, even taken on a mate that complemented her own abilities, and they would not fail him now.</p><p>"Are we going back for round two?" She glanced over at the sound of his cracking knuckles. He looked far too eager in the prospect of a potentially tough fight. He must not remember the danger posed by Mukuro's enforcer - the short fire demon was blindingly quick and deadly accurate with his blade, and she dare not attempt a direct fight against those odds.</p><p>She gestured around them at their creatures. "We will allow the golems time to wear down, distract, and injure them, first." She cut off his next words, because she could feel the whining tone seep through their bond. "Do not underestimate that male, and do not allow your experience with her pathetic fighting earlier to blind you to whatever danger she poses toward the master. You saw the trail she has left behind. We may have gotten lucky."</p><p>She could see the wheels turning in his head and feel him gearing up for an epic battle. She knew he would have some sense when they returned to finish the fight, but she wasn't sure exactly <em>how much</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Coming Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's start getting the gang back together, already.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…<em><strong>must run faster</strong></em><em>. Wind whipped past his form as he bounded across the tops of magenta trees, his toes barely skimming the wispy leaves. Some small piece of his soul sang with joy while his mind tried to stay on target. The time for celebration would come, but first the danger must be stopped.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p>
<p>"How long have you had the vine?"</p>
<p>"I kept a blue seed as a trinket in a necklace for a while, but one day it suddenly grew into... this." A large loop of the plant brushed her cheek in an odd display of apparent affection, and she smiled in response.</p>
<p>"Has it always acted like that?"</p>
<p>"No... I think it caught on to certain behaviors, and now it reproduces such actions when it is triggered by my emotions."</p>
<p>"How has it survived without drawing this level of attention?"</p>
<p>"Well, it has only been like this for the last year or so, and it survives without affecting others by drawing on my energy."</p>
<p>"And yet, you seem quite alive. It seems that every other youkai you encountered before we found you met an untimely end. Can you explain this?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I'm immune to its poisons, I think, but anything past that would be guessing on my part. Anyways, those that the anshan killed today were low-leveled jerks that had weak spirits and no protection against the vine's attacks. They would have been fine had they left me alone." Well, it was a half-truth, at least. She was failing at playing off how dangerous it really seemed to be.</p>
<p>"Oh…" she said, pausing mid-step. She had glanced down at the path and caught sight of red blooming across the front of her shirt. She wasn't sure where all the blood was coming from.</p>
<p>Kurama spotted the cut on her neck that had not dried to clot and stop the bleeding. "Strange. It's not that deep of a cut." As if on cue, his communicator trilled from his pocket. He nudged them off the path, looking around for a suitable copse of trees in which they could rest for a few moments while he passed along instructions to the other two that were drawing close.</p>
<p>Kagome pulled out some supplies to treat the injury and listened to the brief conversation. She sensed the apparition's departure but didn't know if he meant to scout ahead or to go back and help guide the two missing teammates to their location. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready for a full party to accompany her to the Goshinboku, but she <em>did</em> feel better about having backup against an unknown enemy.</p>
<p>Once the communicator closed again, Kurama knelt by her side and helped apply a bandage to her neck. "We are not immune to your plant, and so I need to make some more preventative for the others. They'll be here very soon, and so we will not be waiting here long."</p>
<p>"Did your friend go to get them?"</p>
<p>Kurama seemed a little surprised that she noticed Hiei had left, but he shrugged noncommittally. "Possibly. He isn't far."</p>
<p>He pulled some seeds from his hair, sprouted a few plants and placed them in a small pile next to a fallen trunk nearby, then started lifting rocks around the clearing as he looked for something else. He sighed in exasperation as he turned up empty handed, rock after rock. "I'll be within earshot, but I need to keep looking for these things. Don't go anywhere, ok?"</p>
<p>
  <em>'Ugh, more eyes. You really need to develop a plant that will produce the same effect, so we can avoid this in the future.'</em>
</p>
<p>~I agree. A worthy research topic. We'll start on that when we return home.~</p>
<p>She watched him as he stepped to another rock, lifted it quietly, then lifted another, and another, each time coming up empty-handed. She morbidly wondered what ingredient he would find under a rock that was necessary for whatever he was putting together, and her mind supplied disgusting images of smashed worms or crushed beetles or piles of frantic, stinging ants. Soon he had stepped out of sight, and she leaned back against a tree to sit quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest. The grey foliage had begun to shift back into more familiar shades of blue and green and brown as they walked, so it was a little less unsettling that it had been earlier that day after she'd left the rickety bridge behind.</p>
<p>Kurama was ridiculously quiet in his traversal of the woods, and once he was out of sight she had no idea where he was. There was no wind, and the dried leaves on the forest floor made unnerving otherworldly <em>scritch</em> noises when a tiny creature decided to skitter through the underbrush. She eyed the knife-like branches that still sprouted from the trunks of trees nearby, surely a deathtrap for anyone not being very careful to stay on the path. This place had so few similarities to forests she'd traveled through countless times over the last few years.</p>
<p>A vague rumbling slowly became apparent in the ground under her, and then it was accompanied by a faint rattling noise. She got to her feet and crouched in a defensive stance with her bow, searching the area around the clearing for any indication of what caused the growing noise.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"She's by herself!" he hissed at his partner in glee. "Imma take her out!" Their little army of creations rumbled ahead of them toward the small clearing where the girl stood, still unable to see their approach beyond the thick underbrush.</p>
<p>Kurama had just plucked a tiny wriggling lizard from its hiding place beneath a rock when the plant life around him roared to sudden activity with warnings of fire. He turned and leapt back toward the clearing he'd left just a short few minutes before. This timing was <em>impossible</em>. He spotted Kagome crouched low, unaware of the small army of glowing hot spiders scrabbling toward her from just beyond the underbrush, accompanied by the two fighters from earlier in the day.</p>
<p>He cursed internally and brandished his whip, readying a petal whirlwind to encompass and protect the clearing. ~Piss poor strategic planning. What has gotten into us lately that we missed this possibility?~</p>
<p>Moetsuku cackled in absolute delight and leapt forward, sailing over their advance army to reach the cautious female first. He knew their little creatures would attack as soon as they were in range, and he <em>really</em> wanted this win all to himself. As soon as he landed on the ground beside the girl, he swept his arm outward and knocked her bodily away from the clearing, then leapt after her figure that had crashed loudly through the dim surroundings.</p>
<p>Kurama growled in irritation as he released his attack, but it arrived a split second too late as Kagome and the fighting male flew from the tiny clearing.</p>
<p>Kagome wasn't expecting the violent jerk from earlier that day to attack so soon. The impact hit her hard in the middle, knocking the wind from her and preventing the shriek that would have surely been involuntarily ripped from her lungs as she flew through the woods. Sharp branches tore through her clothing and sliced through some of the vine that tried to slow her momentum. She tried to roll with the impact once she hit the ground but landed hard on her left shoulder and got some major abrasions as she slid across the forest floor. One of the sharp branches she passed had punched through the flesh of her left side, and so when she rolled over and tried to stand, every part of her being told her that <em>wasn't</em> going to happen.</p>
<p>She shuddered against the waves of pain as she got to her hands and knees and coughed, spraying flecks of blood across the dirt before her face. Ash-dusted bare feet came into view and she tilted her head back to look up at the brash jerk smirking down at her. He crouched and leaned forward as she weakly pressed her still functional right hand against the skin of his too-hot chest in a pathetic attempt to keep him at bay.</p>
<p>Unintimidated by the bedraggled female, he leaned into her palm and grinned inches from her bloody face, the temperature around their bodies rapidly climbing as he called up his magic to finish her off. "Stupid girl. You can't stop him. You can't even bother him. Such a weak little gnat. All it took was some heat and muscle and you went down in flames. You should have gone home while you still had a chance." He pulled his hand back beside his head and curled his fingertips into a loose fist as it ignited in flames. "Say bye-bye."</p>
<p>She coughed again, wincing at the pain as flecks of blood spattered both him and the skin of her outstretched arm before she obligingly whispered, "Bye."</p>
<p>A tiny burst of blinding light leapt directly from her palm into the skin of his chest. She had to risk it. There would be no heroic last-minute rescue, and whatever repercussions might arise from revealing her magic she would have to deal with if (and when) they came. She tried to keep it contained, narrow and focused on the primary target, but she had no idea how an environment such as this would react to the sudden introduction of her magic that had been so carefully gathered and hidden away within herself.</p>
<p>For the smallest moment of time his face held an expression of shocked surprise before he disintegrated with a choked-off screech of denial.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The petal whirlwind easily took out a dozen of the fire spiders and forced Kaibun to focus on the threat he posed. Fully intending to leap after Kagome to save her from the other fighter, he was caught completely off guard when Kaibun's form seized up in sudden fury. Rage tore through her and chaos exploded in the clearing as she sensed her connection to Moetsuku disintegrate. Half of the remaining fire spiders immediately exploded like little napalm grenades, splashing burning youki and molten rock in a wide radius around them.</p>
<p>Trees burst into flame around the battle-ruined clearing as she turned in fury toward where she felt the bond sever, and she lifted her arms to propel a blazing attack into the tree line where Kagome struggled to get to her feet just out of sight.</p>
<p>"Yeesh, this is a scene straight outta arachnophobia!" Yusuke said as he burst into the clearing with Kuwabara at his side, the taller of which was staring beyond the trees in Kagome's direction. With Kaibun literally on fire as she charged up to release her final attack at whomever had <em>taken from her</em>, Yusuke fired his spirit gun at a mass of the spiders that were flying toward Kurama. Hiei appeared as well from a break in the trees above and flashed through the clearing with his sword in hand, quickly dismantling the fiery furious menace. She collapsed into ash and smoldering bits of ember, which sputtered out as her youki dispersed.</p>
<p>The youki-fueled flames in the treetops began to subside, and the spiders dissolved one by one into their original burnt remains.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With the adrenaline still surging, she knew she needed to do <em>something</em> before her body gave out on her. She crawled to the closest tree, then used it and her bow to help leverage herself to her feet. The vines trailed uselessly behind her. She knew she'd treated the poor plant worse when she'd taken out Naraku in that last-ditch effort so long ago, but she still felt guilty for putting the sentient thing through the pain of her magic. <em>Kami,</em> she felt thoroughly broken. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her shoulder, the left side of her face felt numb and blood was dripping into her eye from a cut on her forehead, and …</p>
<p>She coughed involuntarily, and stars of pain exploded behind her eyes as more blood spattered the tree keeping her upright. Choice curse words skipped across her brain as she spat out the coppery fluid.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and opened her senses, feeling for <em>anything</em> malignant nearby. She could barely pick up fading traces of energy back at the clearing, and she took it as a good sign that perhaps Kurama had chased off or beaten the lady that had been accompanying the jerk earlier that day.</p>
<p><em>'I can make it fifty paces in that direction. That's it - I just have to make sure they're ok.'</em> She understood that in her current state, if he <em>wasn't</em> okay and the evil lady was still alive, she probably wouldn't make it to the Goshinboku anyways.</p>
<p>
  <em>one step at a time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>focus on putting one foot in front of the other</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>move slowly to avoid jostling injuries</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression. "Man, sorry Kurama. We were close but didn't realize there was danger, so we had stopped running. When I saw that bright light, we made it here as quick as possible."</p>
<p>Yusuke looked around in confusion. "What happened here? That lady definitely wasn't attacking <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"And where'd that light come from?" Kuwabara added on before Kurama had a chance to reply.</p>
<p>"You mean the fire?" Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>"Nah - something else, like … an explosion, or a lightning strike. It lit up the whole forest."</p>
<p>Hiei shrugged. None of the others had apparently seen anything.</p>
<p>Kagome stumbled in through the tree line just then, holding her middle with one arm and her bow dragging along the ground from her other hand. Blood flowed freely from her wounds, one in her hairline and another on her side. The vine trailed limp behind her, completely lifeless like a tattered cape of blue.</p>
<p>Kuwabara's jaw dropped open in surprise at the sight of her aura before sense took over and he rushed to her aid. "hey lady, are you okay? Here let me take that, sit here. That's right, easy…" He fussed over her like a mother hen as Kurama approached her side.</p>
<p>Hiei, suspicious of where the other fighter disappeared to, zipped into the forest from where she had emerged. What he found made his hair stand up on end in wary caution. A strange burning energy still hovered in the air, and there was a mysterious dusting of glittering ash beneath the female's trail of blood. <strong>*What the </strong><em><strong>fuck</strong></em><strong>?*</strong></p>
<p>Youko's ears perked immediately, although he kept his attention on the limp vines he held gingerly in his hands. ~Find something interesting?~</p>
<p><strong>*What happened to the loudmouthed fire youkai?* </strong>Hiei couldn't believe what his eyes and senses were telling him.</p>
<p>~I'm not sure - I nearly didn't make it back in time to prevent them from ambushing the girl. The male knocked her out of the clearing almost immediately and then I assume chased after her.~</p>
<p>
  <em>'The girl is in pretty rough condition but alive. Perhaps the other youkai fled?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Not fled... dead.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama prodded at the unresponsive vines with a trickle of ki, and he watched as it curled a tiny vine around his fingertips in response. The impression he received from the plant was a blob of scrambled colors and light.</p>
<p>He could hear a bubbling rasp as she sat leaning against a tree, struggling to breathe. Broken ribs. Punctured lung, filling with blood. <em>'She sounds bad. If she truly is human - her injuries might kill her. Perhaps we should call Botan and get her to a healer.'</em></p>
<p>"Your youki is at such a low level - how can you possibly heal without it?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer. Her spiritual power would help her heal, although she had to try not to drown in her own blood, first. "I'll survive." <em>'...probably...' </em>She was starting to feel like a broken record.</p>
<p>~We can try something. If she is kitsune, it will help her heal. If she is human insisting on continuing with this charade, we can make her relax quietly until we can get her back to Reikai for medical attention.~</p>
<p>'<em>If she starts getting ill again I trust you'll stop before we get a nasty surprise…'</em></p>
<p>Kurama stepped closer and murmured, "Let me help you."</p>
<p>She wasn't sure what he could possibly do, maybe some painkilling medicine and carry her to her task? She might be able to scare off the evil youkai if she flailed about convincingly enough, even if she was coughing up blood.</p>
<p>"Can you trust me?"</p>
<p>She frowned at his expression, trying to judge what she could see. Anticipation? Excitement? Sincerity? She did not know him well enough to read him. (She didn't know him at all.) But damn, she was in some pain. The urge to cough again was overwhelming, but each movement felt like she was stabbing herself in the chest. Coughing any more as the adrenaline faded would be agony.</p>
<p>"I can try..." she whispered, hesitantly.</p>
<p>He leaned very close to her, threading the fingers of one hand into the hair behind her head before gently pressing his lips to hers.</p>
<p>Kuwabara immediately began to protest about taking advantage of injured women, and Yusuke shouted something mostly unintelligible but laced with angry cursing.</p>
<p>Kagome was vaguely aware of the sounds of scuffling nearby, but the rest of her brain helpfully shut down. Warm lips slid sensuously across her own, and she felt a tentative swipe of a tongue passing over the drops of her blood. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she sighed, thinking that at least if she had to be horribly injured she would have a few moments of ...</p>
<p>Wait, what was she doing?! She jerked backwards and gasped in surprise at herself, pained by the sudden movement.</p>
<p>~Damn, her blood has some bite to it. It burns my tongue like humans complain of strong alcohol.~</p>
<p><strong>*Burns...?*</strong> Hiei's interest was immediate and unexpected.</p>
<p>'<em>The plant toxin?'</em></p>
<p>~No, the toxin was that unnatural sweet flavor. This was something else entirely.~ He eyed her speculatively, looking at other sources of bleeding. ~Hmm, I wonder if she'd be willing to let me have another taste of that blood, maybe a little nip on her lip or...~</p>
<p>'<em>NO. Proposition after she has </em><em><strong>healed</strong></em><em> and her task is complete. She seems to be in a hurry to rescue this tree.'</em></p>
<p>Youko grumbled a few pouty thoughts in response.</p>
<p>Kurama chastised her gently with a playful smirk. "You're not doing it right - I'm trying to share with you."</p>
<p>Her brain was mush. "Share?" was the only word she could manage.</p>
<p>"Take some of my ki to help you heal - it's easier for you to take it than me trying to give. Your body will use it faster if you make the effort to draw it in before your pet plant takes it away again." He pressed his lips to hers again, urging her to <em>take</em>.</p>
<p>She managed to pull away long enough to say, "I- I don't know <em>how</em>."</p>
<p>He searched her confused expression for a short moment, then groaned and pulled her to him, hard, parting her lips with his own and deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips and stroked once, gently, against the edge of her own.</p>
<p>Her chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe ...well, truthfully it had already been difficult <em>before</em> he had started on her, but her toes still curled in unexpected delight at the sensual onslaught. She could feel gentle wisps of his energy snaking out along her body where they touched, causing the fine hairs on her arms to lift in anticipation. She had a vague impression that those tiny wisps of his ki were normally used to steal energy from helpless victims, but then he changed the angle of his mouth and <em>pushed</em> something from himself to her along invisible pathways. A flood of warmth rushed through her and caused her knees to buckle. She found herself barely clinging to his arms as a tiny sound of pleasure escaped her throat.</p>
<p>He tore his mouth from hers, his breathing ragged and his eyes bright.</p>
<p>Kurama was very close to losing control of himself. It was only knowing he had an audience of teammates that kept him from pulling this delightful creature with him to the forest floor to play until the sun rose the next day.</p>
<p>'<em>What kind of kitsune doesn't know how to draw energy from others like that?'</em></p>
<p>~Only the young ones. A young kit will do it instinctually from those they are closest to, but by the end of adolescence they usually figure out how it works by playing with others.  Even if she <em>is</em> young, once you show them how to do it they run with it. In retrospect, opening up like that could have been dangerous.~<br/>He focused his attention on her dazed expression. This was not the normal kitsune response to a good kiss. This was not even the normal human reaction to his <em>magic</em>.</p>
<p>She looked very confused and shocked as he gave her some space. Her hand shakily rose to cover her lips, and she looked away from him, thoroughly embarrassed and her pain mostly forgotten.</p>
<p>'<em>Oh my gosh, this man just... I just had... he ... tongue?!'</em> She had a mental panic. There went her first real kiss to a practical stranger.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*You know, Fox, I'm starting to believe your theory that she might really be a human. No self-respecting vixen would let you molest her uninvited, nor would they have let you stop once you got started.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama narrowed his eyes. There was one surefire way to figure out what she was, and he was sure she’d hand him an answer without thinking twice.  Adding just a hint of concerned regret into his voice, he said, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you - how... old are you?"</p>
<p>As expected, indignation lit up her expression and she huffed in annoyance. By implying she might be too young to have been kissing, she took immediate offense and blurted out, "I'm almost nineteen!" Embarrassed again, she pulled away from him and unsteadily made her way around the smoldering remains of the ember spiders to her backpack.</p>
<p>Youko internally sighed. ~Human.~</p>
<p><strong>*Human.* </strong>Hiei snickered at the same time.</p>
<p>At least her lungs were no longer actively filling with blood. The jolt of ki Kurama had given her seemed to have helped a little, even if he didn't understand how it could have done any good. He was thankful nausea stayed out of the picture this time.</p>
<p>The natural human reaction to his energy should have been turning into a docile little human, willing to let them call for a healer and extract her from this realm before she could get herself killed.  The power of kitsune suggestion usually led to delightful romps in bed, but he had to encourage that kind of behavior once the magic took hold. '<em>Her being an avatar is starting to make more sense</em>.'</p>
<p>Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stood at the other side of the clearing. It was a little obvious that Hiei had prevented the other two from interrupting that unexpected kiss (well, technically <em>three</em> extended kisses)</p>
<p>"Miss… are you okay?" Kuwabara asked, hesitantly. He could see some crazy colors in the girl's aura that didn't resemble anything he'd seen before.</p>
<p>"Yeah, like I keep saying, I'll survive. I guess resting at all is going to be out of the question until I get done with saving the day..." this last bit she muttered in irritation, but everyone understood her quite well. She knelt for her gear and pulled out more bandages from her first-aid kit.</p>
<p>Kuwabara rushed back to her side to help bandage her wounds that were no longer as awful as they had been a few minutes prior.</p>
<p>Kurama watched her motions with a critical eye. "Kuwabara, watch your contact with that plant. I need just a moment to finish this preventative, and then we can all accompany you to your destination."</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, wait a minute - what is going on? We just got here - and nothing is making sense. Who is this chick, and where's the human we are supposed to be rescuing?" Yusuke wasn't too pleased. Kuwabara wordlessly pointed at Kagome as he helped her cleanse the wound in her side. Yusuke squinted and frowned in disbelief. "We came to save a <em>human</em> that set off a holy sensor. This is a <em>youkai</em>. Tail and everything."</p>
<p>Kagome visibly flinched at the mention of 'holy'. Kuwabara ignored all of this as he tore open fresh gauze and tried to get Kagome to move her arm out of the way.</p>
<p>"And what's with all the dead bodies between there and here?"</p>
<p>She winced. "I'm so sorry - everything kept attacking me. I shouldn't even be here, but I have to..." she trailed off.</p>
<p>Kurama, while extracting and crushing the eyes from a handful of tiny lizards (how did he find them so quickly? Kagome shuddered slightly in revulsion), said, "She is trying to save an ancient tree. We are going to help her get there with less death and destruction, and then we will help her get home."</p>
<p>"Wait, she isn't responsible for all that on the way up here, is she?"</p>
<p>Kagome wasn't sure if Yusuke looked horrified or impressed, but she promptly hid her face in her hands. "Not directly," she muttered, her voice muffled.</p>
<p>"The plant she carries is deadly. That is what <em>this</em> is for." He nodded toward the disgusting ingredients he was carefully crushing together.</p>
<p>Yusuke scowled. "All this trouble to save one tree? Damn, all you tree-hugging kitsune are a mess."</p>
<p>Kurama finished the concoction after a few more minutes and handed small packets to each of them. He repeated the few warnings he had already given Hiei, then each of them took a dose. Kurama withheld a chuckle at the look of absolute disgust on Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces as they swallowed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Burning Contemplation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiei contemplates the strangeness of the girl they're escorting while she rebuffs Kurama's attempts to be helpful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p><em>Nothing</em> can burn Hiei. The hottest fires of Makai had yet to do more than warm his flesh and destroy some of his clothes. (Fans were definitely not cheering extra loud during Dark Tournament matches due to clothes being burnt away.)</p><p>Youko's comment about the girl's burning blood had stuck in his brain and refused to budge. How could blood burn? She wasn't high temperature. The plant toxin was supposedly sweet. He had heard of the alcohol burn that Youko mentioned, but he had yet to experience one strong enough to have any noticeable effect.</p><p>Her blood was like <em>that</em>?</p><p>He mulled over this in the back of his mind as they traveled once more toward this trouble she wanted to fix. He had nicked her earlier in the day, and felt brief regret that he had not indulged his curiosity to taste the blood along the edge of his blade. He'd expected that it might cause some violent murderous reaction based on some of the descriptions Youko had given earlier that day, but what he'd witnessed in the clearing between the two of them after Kurama had gotten his own taste was pretty much the opposite from an uncontrollable killing spree.</p><p>He glanced ahead and frowned at her noticeable limp. The wilted, motionless vine had barely shown any signs of life since they'd left the clearing, and she'd looped and draped its length over her backpack, tail, and shoulder to avoid dragging it behind her. She stroked it on occasion, looking worried. If it was draining her youki, she should want to be rid of it, not worried for its welfare. He scowled.</p><p>Whatever Kurama had done to help drag her back from death's doorstep hadn't fixed everything, but his delivery had <em>definitely </em>made her suspicious of him. She stiffly held her arm against her wounded side, and from the increasing scent of blood he was pretty sure her bandages needed to be changed.</p><p>Hiei wasn't the only one who noticed. The fox leaned close without touching her and whispered, "Your injuries still seem pretty bad. I can carry you, if you'll let me." Kurama had been persistent in trying to help the girl since they'd started traveling together as a group, either for her benefit or for his amusement (he suspected it was more for himself).</p><p>She shook her head and said she didn't want to be a burden.</p><p>She continued to limp but made a greater effort to hide her difficulties. Kurama tried again a short while later, "Here, just put your arm over my shoulder, and I can help support your weight."</p><p>She tried to hide her frown and put a small distance between them, again trying to politely dissuade the fox. "If I can't even stand on my own two feet, then it'll prove I'm more of a trouble in this realm than the assistance I'm trying to provide."</p><p>Hiei rolled his eyes. She was <em>far</em> more troublesome than she thought she was.</p><p>Kurama again tried to deny that she was any kind of burden, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Yusuke sighed in exasperation before muttering quietly, "Give it a break, man."</p><p>Not one to be deterred, Kurama tried one last time. "Let me carry your bag for you. It's the least I can do."</p><p>She tugged the straps tighter and carefully declined his offer, reminding him that she'd lost it once already that day and having it with her made her feel better. She sighed, staring ahead through the darkness of the forest lining the trail. "You shouldn't need to do anything for me, anyways. I'm the one causing all this trouble."</p><p>Kurama's disbelief and Hiei's amusement increased exponentially. <strong>*I never thought I'd see the day a female would turn you down over something so trivial.*</strong></p><p>He could practically feel Youko's scowl of irritation, but Kurama's mild expression of dismay didn't reveal the inner turmoil of being denied so thoroughly. "Don't you trust me?"</p><p>She didn't even bother to glance at him before responding, "No."</p><p>Hiei <em>almost</em> laughed aloud. Yusuke didn't bother trying to hide his chuckle.</p><p>A few more minutes passed as they walked in relative silence before Yusuke yawned loudly. She glanced around at each of them and frowned. "You know, I don't know any of your names. These two know mine already from when we met earlier. I'm Kagome."</p><p>Kuwabara blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that! You can call me Kuwabara, and this jerk is Urameshi."</p><p>"Yusuke Urameshi," he corrected hastily, pushing in front of his friend. "You can call me Yusuke." He briefly looked her over with an eyebrow raised. "So you're really the chick I saw at my girlfriend's restaurant just before all the trouble started?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah…" she replied, her cheeks turning pink.</p><p>"So, were you kidnapped or no?"</p><p>She stopped and stared at him for a moment in confusion before she could get her feet moving again. Her thoughts bounced backwards to all the times she <em>had</em> been kidnapped. The ratio of adventures-to-kidnappings she'd endured had been pretty sad. She chuckled nervously and replied, "Not this time." And then she winced, her unease growing as she thought about how many additional questions <em>that</em> kind of response might generate. <em>'Ok, this is more attention than I meant to get…'</em></p><p>Kuwabara elbowed him harshly.</p><p>"Ok, that's great! Man, I love those noodles. What did you order there?" Yusuke changed subject abruptly, grinning sheepishly.</p><p>She relaxed marginally, thankful for the swift change in subject. "Oden. It was pretty good," she agreed. She really wanted to finish the job and get home, safe and sound, before being hammered with another round of twenty questions. She turned her attention to the flirtatious kitsune avatar. "And your name is…?"</p><p>His lips curled into a <em>very suspicious smile</em>, one that (had she not been very concerned as to his ulterior motives) she might have melted outright, but she still found herself smiling in reaction. "You may call me Kurama."</p><p>She tore her gaze away from his pretty green eyes and focused on the path before them. <em>'Gods, how much father away was this trouble supposed to be?'</em></p><p>A few more minutes passed in silence before Kuwabara added on one last tidbit. "The shrimp's name is Hiei. He doesn't talk much."</p><p>She bit her lip and tried not to smile.</p><hr/><p>They had been walking for the last hour at a brisk pace, the boys mostly keeping their distance from her to avoid potential plant interactions because none of them wanted to take more of Kurama's preventative unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>Kurama was less concerned about the plant attacking him after he'd ascertained it liked him and insisted on walking at her elbow ('in case she stumbles,' Kurama had made very clear) but Hiei was certain he just wanted to play with the vine as much as possible while attempting to get back on this girl's good side. As long as he didn't touch her, she ignored him entirely.</p><p>Hiei wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Maybe walk beside her for a little while —or at least brush past her— to see if she gave off any indication of that weird energy signature like he'd detected in the woods where the annoying male had vanished in a dusting of sparkling ash.</p><p>He hadn't even been able to sense the magic that had caused his hair to stand on end until he was practically standing in the unfortunate youkai's remains. If he hadn't known the irritating male had chased after the girl intending to kill her, he'd have never suspected the ashes belonged to him. Those ashes were like… he slowed down, the pieces falling into place. They were like he'd been burnt beyond all possible recognition. Its youki snuffed out, not just sucked away into the void of her plant, but <em>cleansed by fire</em>.</p><p>The others had been sent by the Reikai to fetch a human with traces of holy magic that had passed through the barriers. Was this <em>burn</em> what holy magic could do? Was it <em>not</em> some trinket hidden on her, and instead some innate trait?</p><p>He stared hard at her back. She seemed so …fragile. <em>Human</em>. Aside from the vine and her 'youkai' appearance, whatever she claimed to be was at complete odds with what she seemed to be.</p><p>She refused to tell them anything about what had happened, only that the loud-mouth wasn't coming back. He hadn't been able to detect a trace of any concern that the enemy had merely run off and could be returning at some unknown time. He could hear the certainty in her voice that there would be no further threat from that particular source.</p><p>Anyone new to close combat and the risk of death didn't just <em>imply</em> an enemy's demise with such emotionless finality. He suspected she had seen a fair share of death. To think she could be so young and human, even <em>if</em> she was an avatar, and have the kind of life that would expose her to such violence without ever coming up on any of their radars in the past was <em>very</em> hard to believe.</p><p><em>Something</em> didn't fit.</p><p>~If you keep staring at her so hard, she might catch fire.~</p><p>Hiei scoffed internally and ignored the kitsune's prodding. All four of them were intensely curious but at a loss to understand anything about the strange female that led them through the darkening forest.</p><p>"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask… is this yours?" Kurama pulled out the thin silver band that Hiei had completely forgotten about. Her face briefly drained of color as she realized what he held. ~Strange reaction.~</p><p>"Y-yes." She exhaled a shaky breath. "I hadn't realized I'd lost it…"</p><p>He dropped it into her outstretched palm. "It looks like it is a kitsune-crafted piece, and I'm guessing it's at least a century old."</p><p>Kagome didn't look surprised at his observation. "It was given to me by a dear friend, and he told me it had belonged to his mother."</p><p>
  <strong>*<em>That</em> tone of voice says you have some competition to overcome for her affections.*</strong>
</p><p>Youko smirked in anticipation of any additional challenges to his game. When she pulled her backpack around to her front to tuck the bracelet away, Youko preened with glee. ~If she doesn't want to wear it, then it could easily mean fair game.~</p><p>
  <strong>*She had it put away before we caught up with her the first time. Would you wear jewelry you cared about in a situation like this?*</strong>
</p><p>Youko sniffed in derision. ~I'd wear a gift like that from my lover so that they'd always be on my mind as well as<em> everyone else</em>.~</p><p>
  <strong>*Not everyone is as vain as you are.*</strong>
</p><p>Kurama shrugged and brushed a bit of dirt from his shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Splitting Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As they draw closer to the tree she wants to try and save, the group decides to briefly split up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>The group of five slowed as one just before midnight.</p><p>Kagome began to recognize the area from the visual instructions given to her by the Goshinboku. She wanted to reach out with her magic to see what they were coming up against, but she wasn't sure how obvious such an action might be and didn't want to risk accidentally lighting up like a miko-beacon. She stopped and closed her eyes, instead allowing whatever traces were around them to come to her. Sadness, pain, rage, and fire trickled in through her skin, and she shuddered as a tear welled from the corner of one closed eye.</p><p>Her hand clenched on her bow with her resolve. Surely between the five of them, they'd be able to do <em>something</em> productive, and she'd be able to go home and try to forget this whole mess.</p><p>Kuwabara's gaze slid to his right to look at the strange girl in their midst as she tensed. It made him uncomfortable knowing she harbored some kind of suppressed or hidden power. He could sense the fringes of something bright out of the corner of his eye, but every time he looked over at her it blurred into the indistinct nothingness of a mundane human. Even the youki she should hold traces of, given her appearance, were like a mysterious void thanks to the weird vine she carried around. He'd never say it out loud to offend such a seemingly nice girl, but he was quite set in his impression of her. '<em>Freaky.</em>'</p><p>Kurama rest his palm against a tree and gleaned much about the situation that awaited them. His lips pressed into a firm line, both angry at the <em>wrongness</em> the spirits of the forest were conveying and a little bit pleased that this last portion of their mission would be much more of a challenge than just some girl wanting to save a tree. <em>'This is bigger than we thought.'</em></p><p>A chill crept up Hiei's neck, and he could taste the remnants of fire magic in the area. He was a little surprised that the entire area hadn't gone up in flames. His eyes narrowing, he tightened his grip on his blade.</p><p>(Yusuke's nerves were on edge with all the tense anticipation he could sense from the others, and he was just about ready to say 'Fuck it' and run in with finger guns blazing.)</p><p>Kurama spoke first, breaking the building tension. "We should split up for just a moment to check out what's ahead." He glanced down at the girl. "We won't be gone long."</p><p>Kagome immediately protested, "I should be the one doing this - it is <em>my</em> responsibility."</p><p>"We aren't going to do anything, just a quiet scout-ahead and some planning. We know this realm better than you, and I don't think we want any more surprises." He paused, giving her a quick glance. "You should tend to that," he added, indicating the gauze they'd taped to her side.</p><p>She frowned in irritation, but pulled her backpack from her shoulder and leaned against the solitary boulder at the edge of the clearing, intent on making quick work of replacing her bandages.</p><p>"Who goes and who stays?" Yusuke asked, cracking his knuckles with a grin.</p><p>Kurama touched his fingertips to the closest tree, closing his eyes for a moment as he read the forest for more information. "I think the three of us should go and take a look at what's ahead. Hiei might be the best one to leave behind with Kagome, as it seems fire youkai have been our biggest threat today."</p><p>Kuwabara didn't say it, but he was relieved that they wouldn't be leaving her alone with Kurama. It was obvious that he was far too interested in the injured female, and it wasn't right that he kept trying to take advantage of her. She <em>looked</em> like a kitsune, sure, and they were supposed to be all sensual and stuff, but this girl was practically human, regardless of what she looked like. He didn't believe for a second that she had a drop of youkai blood in her.</p><p>He knelt before her with his best placating smile and took her hand gently in his own. "Miss, we'll be right back—ten minutes if nothing goes wrong! You'll be safe with Hiei."</p><p>She glanced uncertainly at the quiet and always-irritated member of the group. They were getting really close to her goal, and she felt uneasy that they would split up like this right now, <em>especially</em> after what had happened just a few hours earlier the last time Kurama had said he'd 'be right back'.</p><p>It was a terrible idea.</p><p>Dangerous.</p><p>Someone was going to get hurt.</p><p>She cringed. If she'd been quicker to get to her destination, she might have been able to wrap up this trouble by now, keeping them all out of it. If she'd been able to come without the damned vine causing trouble, they might not have had to come track her down to keep her from killing people/things.</p><p>Damnit it wasn't <em>her fault</em> those jerks kept…</p><p><em>GAH!</em> She scrunched her eyes closed and screamed internally.</p><p>She took a deep breath. She had only <em>directly</em> killed one bad guy this trip. Just one, and he had been about to melt her.</p><p>Kill or be killed, right?</p><p>She didn't feel any better, but she smiled and nodded at Kuwabara as he stood. She could picture getting along with that one easily. He looked tough and menacing but he had a genuine kindness that radiated from him.</p><p>The three slipped away into the darkness, leaving Kagome with Hiei. The clearing was small, just about six feet across. Sparse pink tufts of grass sprouted up in the few places that the sun might reach the forest floor through the thick canopy that stretched out into the darkness above them. Next to the boulder she'd leaned against was a weird purple bush with luscious thick leaves that shivered and rustled suspiciously in the absence of any breeze. She tried to ignore the nonstop <em>weird</em> of the realm and slid to the ground with new gauze and medical tape in hand.</p><p>She sighed as she took in the ruined state of her clothes. The most recent tear was a foot-long rip along her ribcage, easily wide enough for her to pull apart the edges and peel off the bandage that she had already bled through. She grimaced. Why was she <em>bleeding</em> so much lately?</p><p>She glanced up at the quiet hi-youkai standing watch nearby. He looked so <em>mad</em> about being stuck with her. She doubted he was even paying attention to her. Well, with as irritated as he looked, she <em>hoped</em> he wasn't paying attention to her. He stood stiffly at the edge of the small clearing, his hand on the hilt of his sword, staring out into the deep darkness of night that had encompassed the forest.</p><p>She wondered what the others might find ahead, and she briefly wished for more tidbits of information like the Goshinboku had been able to provide. The ever-so-helpful vine was behaving exceptionally well as a tendril held the fresh gauze pad to her wound while she taped down the edges. She felt guilty it kept getting injured, but was thankful it seemed to bounce back after each mishap.</p><p>She considered what it might be like to be able to communicate with <em>all</em> the plants she came in contact with. Maybe her abilities would improve over time and this sentience her vine showed would boost into actual conversation. She had a vague suspicion that the fox could talk to her vine, and she didn't like thinking about what it might be telling him.</p><p>Her thoughts shifted to how much time she'd already wasted on this mission. Gods, her family. How long had she been gone, now? A day? Days? She couldn't figure out how long ago she had stepped off the bus.</p><p>She rubbed a hand over her face, trying to banish the guilt of leaving her family on short notice at such a difficult time. She sent a silent prayer to anyone listening that her grandfather would still be amongst the living when she returned. The gauze in place, her bag repacked, and the shreds of her poor shirt tugged somewhat back into place, she looked up at the silent male standing mere feet away.</p><p>And then she <em>looked </em>and remembered. "When the vine got you," she started, hesitantly, "what did it feel like?"</p><p>What an odd question to ask. She looked down at her hands, unsure what made her think of it. Even now, she could feel gentle tugs and nudges along the skin of her back where the vine had burrowed into her flesh. It was kind of creepy, but having it there for a year had become her <em>new</em> <em>normal</em>.</p><p>"Like getting stabbed."</p><p>She was surprised he had bothered to answer her, especially such an obvious response. "I didn't mean that part. I meant more along the lines of side-effects from the toxins. I can't feel any effects, but I've seen what happens to others, and <em>they</em> usually aren't around long enough for me to ask questions."</p><p>He glared at her, then turned his attention back to the forest.</p><p>"Sorry, never mind…" She watched him roll his shoulders, and she wondered if he was bored or anticipating the upcoming fight.</p><p>It was strange to be in such close contact with <em>people</em> these last hours. Thanks to Kurama's knowledge and his preventative medicine, she didn't have to be constantly on guard to keep her distance out of fear for their health. She didn't have to worry about keeping the vine tucked close to her at all times. Didn't have to think about what might happen if it got curious about something near her.</p><p>These four males behaved around her as though nothing was really amiss, and she'd <em>almost</em> been able to relax. Well, aside from a few brushes with death over the last several… hours?…</p><p>She sighed, rubbing her face again.</p><p>She didn't really know how much time had passed. She supposed it didn't matter, so long as everything ended up alright. (She really needed a cross-realm cellphone.)</p><p>She looked at him again. <em>Really looked</em>. It worked pretty well to take her mind off the angst of missing her family and being so damned concerned about how much time had passed. His black hair had an interesting disagreement with gravity, and the silvery white strands in a star pattern reminded her of people she'd seen that had experienced a terrible shock. Youkai had such an interesting variety of colors, markings, patterns, and styles that she wouldn't be surprised to discover he had zebra stripes hidden under his dark sleeves. She slapped a hand to her mouth just barely in time to cover her sudden laugh with feigned cough. The last thing she needed was to start giggling at an angry youkai.</p><p>She hadn't had more than a few minutes of no-thinking downtime since she'd run across the team of detectives. Now that she had nothing to do but wait for the others to return, she found herself needing to make a conscious effort to <em>not</em> reach out with her senses to discover more about the quiet youkai. She crammed it down and kept a lid on it, determined to not draw any additional attention to herself.</p><p>Earlier, when he'd had his hand around her neck while trying to force some answers, she'd thought he felt pretty normal, but every so often as they'd traveled she got a sense of something <em>wrong</em>. Maybe a curse or some trinket keepsake that had a bad spell on it. The curiosity was suddenly eating through her self-control and she tried focusing on anything other than what she might discover by releasing her hold on her magic.</p><p>Maybe that line of muscle twitching in his jaw. A nice jaw, really. And an angry-looking mouth. And those crimson eyes determinedly glaring out at the dark woods where his teammates had vanished a few minutes prior.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>*She keeps staring at me.*</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Ah, maybe she's interested in our silent teammate and is just </em><em><strong>dying</strong></em><em> to ask some questions.</em><em>'</em></p><p>~Have you ever been the fixation of a female kitsune? It's like nothing else…~ Youko sighed in bliss, bringing some choice visuals to mind.</p><p>
  <strong>*I</strong>
  <strong>'ve been your fixation long enough to know </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>I</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>'d rather </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>with another of your kind.*</strong>
</p><p>Yusuke tucked his hand into a pocket and frowned at Kurama. "This chick, Kagome, looks pretty different from when I saw her at the noodle shop. What's the deal? Is this a disguise or is she really a kitsune?"</p><p>"We still aren't sure. Hiei and I suspect she might be an avatar."</p><p>"That lady can't be a youkai, at least not anymore than I am," Kuwabara said quietly, sure of himself as they moved through the woods. "None of you could see the light, but whatever she did to take out that other youkai was something we haven't seen before, and it doesn't fit anything I've seen in the Makai."</p><p>Kurama nodded thoughtfully. "She's told us that she doesn't have youki because the vine takes it from her, which would only make sense if she didn't need youki to survive. There is a missing piece to this puzzle that we don't have. Something she can't—or <em>won</em><em>'t</em>—tell us."</p><p>The three paused simultaneously, peering through a break in the trees at a large clearing ahead. The scent of woodsmoke had grown steadily stronger after they split off from the other two, and Kurama's senses were screaming the danger that waited for them. They could see a single youkai standing quietly in front of a massive, ancient tree, staring up at what remained of its extensive branches.</p><p>"A god tree," Kurama whispered, barely holding onto the appearance of calm in the face of Youko's sudden overwhelming rage. "These trees are very rare and almost always sacred. The damage done to this one is extensive." Youko immediately busied himself with inspection of the injuries and calculations about whether they'd be able to repair enough to save the tree, <em>if</em> they stopped this bastard before more destruction occurred.</p><p>They examined the surrounding area, noting several charred corpses, presumably others that had attempted to stop the youkai or just stumbled into a bad place at the wrong time. "Only one enemy. Could be S-class. I don't recognize him. This youkai seems to be a complete unknown." <em>'Look familiar to you?'</em></p><p>Hiei's response came a moment later, and sounded a bit distracted. <strong>*No.*</strong></p><p>Kurama smirked, unseen by his comrades as they surveyed the damage. ~Don't let that female do anything I wouldn't do.~ Youko's teasing was a welcome distraction from the anger he'd felt at the destruction of the area.</p><p>"Not sensing anything else nearby, but this guy seems strong enough to be serious trouble," Kuwabara helpfully added on, drawing their attention back to how they were going to fix this without making it worse.</p><p>"Man, how was this chick planning to save her tree? Her <em>bow</em> doesn't look like it's gonna be much of a match to stop a fire youkai of this strength. Ch, who even uses bows anymore?"</p><p>It was a good question, and one that had been on his mind lately. The girl had been blindly running toward danger and based on the trail of destruction she'd left behind her, had <em>seemed </em>to be able to easily avoid or decimate obstacles that threatened or blocked her passage, at least until fire had come into play. She had no apparent ability to protect herself from fire-based attacks.</p><p>"We can probably take him out easy. There's five of us. But one wrong move here…" All three of them seemed to be on the same page that a miscalculation here could result in the entire clearing in flames and destroyed.</p><p>'<em>Hiei, I think we might need to leave this one to you.'</em></p><p>Another pause before he got a response. <strong>*Surprising.*</strong></p><p>It lacked the normal level of disdain Hiei liked to inject into his one-word responses. What were they up to back there? <em>'We are heading back now. We have a short time to plan our approach and any attempt at negotiating.'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. What Makes You Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imaginations run a little wild.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>Kagome started feeling a bit weird trying to distract herself by ogling the male in the clearing, if that was what she was <em>actually</em> doing. She hid her face behind her hands for a moment, using the physical action to tear her gaze away from the clenching muscle in his jaw, then forced herself to look in the other direction. <em>'Ugh, he's cute and scary and looks so angry.'</em></p><p>She tried to reason with herself that under normal circumstances, she'd probably not be so… interested...</p><p>Her reasoning trailed off. Her memories jumped back to all the irritating, short-tempered, abrasive males in her life prior to this adventure, and —even when she <em>wasn</em><em>'t</em> feeling lonely— many were interesting and at least a <em>little</em> appealing. She just had been in a constant struggle to overcome what felt like such impossible odds. It seemed to never end, until it suddenly <em>did.</em></p><p>She had to accept that she'd spent too many of her previous years in some pretty extreme circumstances, and it made sense for her to enjoy the company of people like this. Even if they didn't enjoy <em>her</em> company very much. She sighed.</p><p>Thinking about her travels and trouble-making youkai males made the magic within her well up again to seek out more information. She shoved it back down, growing worried. Her magic was a natural thing that she'd honed over the years of adventuring into a decently powerful force, and sometimes felt like it had a mind of its own, protecting her and giving her information about things around her.</p><p>This realm made everything within her fight against the restraint. In her <em>heart </em>she felt that her magic was a natural defense against the lurking dangers hidden behind every bush and tree, but in her <em>mind</em> she understood that each exposure of her magic could draw more danger and be seen as a threat to those that called this place home.</p><p>Eventually, she was at a loss for something else to distract herself from her troublesome magics, and so talking through their troubles seemed like a passably good idea to her. She tugged on a tuft of the weird pink grass with a frown. "I don't even know what the heck is going on out there. I just got some vague instructions about where to go and I left entirely on faith that I'd be able to make a difference in anything, and all I've managed to do is cause trouble for everyone." She glanced around the clearing again and was surprised to see him looking at her, but his expression was so bored that she was immediately embarrassed for even trying to talk around him.</p><p>And then she<em> kept talking</em>. Surely the others would be sneaking back any second now.</p><p>"And now you guys have been dragged into this mess, exposed to this danger, having to take that disgusting medicine to avoid troubles with my plant…"</p><hr/><p>It was bad enough when she'd been staring at him in silence, but now she kept going on and on about something pointless and irritating.</p><p>Hiei couldn't help himself. Youko had planted the strange seed of thought —maybe teasing, maybe not— that this female <em>might</em> be interested in him, and with contemplations of burning kitsune on his mind, his gaze kept dropping to her rapidly moving lips. She was upset by the change in circumstances, her weakness, or something equally inane. In her frustration, she vented at length to the only person within earshot, even when he was <em>obviously</em> not paying much attention to her words. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with two overly amorous kitsune. One was bad enough, and he had thankfully only experienced the sideswipe teasing of someone only half-interested in a <em>tussle</em>.</p><p>She occasionally trailed off to stare into the darkness shrouding the surrounding trees with a light blush staining her cheeks, but then her irritation flared and she'd start her bitching my-job-to-be-the-martyr tirade once more. As she got angrier at the jerk behind all the trouble, her strange magic swelled around them and brushed his skin with the vaguest sensation of burning. He closed his eyes and savored the occasional sting of shifting nuances in the power fluctuating across his body.</p><p>She ran out of steam eventually, and he found himself disappointed when the magic began to fade. She slumped back against the large rock in their clearing. In a final burst of anger, she slammed a fist into the purple bush next to her. It rustled pathetically and a branch snapped under the brief assault before she hissed in pain. He glanced up, only halfway interested in whatever ridiculous injury she had inflicted upon herself to see that her hand and forearm were littered with thick purple spines. He looked at the plant she had attacked and had to physically restrain an irritated sigh.</p><p>"You've <em>never</em> been in this realm before," he stated with certainty, watching her carefully. It was inconceivable that a youkai hadn't ever been to the Makai. And if she was an avatar, surely her youkai spirit —<em>especially a kitsune</em>— should have been old enough to have at least some minimal knowledge of common plants and animals in this realm. Every idiotic action he'd witnessed her make spoke of complete ignorance.</p><p>She pointedly dismissed his observance with a frown and began carefully pulling the spikes from her arm with her free hand, wincing as the barbs caught and tore the skin, leaving behind tiny spots of welling blood.</p><p>He watched her clumsy progress for about fifteen seconds before he gave in to the impulse he'd had while they'd traveled. He knelt at her side and snagged her injured arm, carefully and efficiently removing the spines with practiced flicks of his fingers. Being this close to her with her arm in his grip did not bring back the strange sense of dangerous magic to his senses, which was a little disappointing. He'd been expecting that, after he knew what to look for, it might have stood out more noticeably once he had her in his grasp again.</p><p>He picked up his teammate's observation of the clearing where their mysterious quarry stood alone, and their assessment of his power was a welcome distraction. <em>Fire, S-class</em>. He silently agreed, tasting the elemental magic in the area once more. Like any battle with the unknown, this could either prove to be an interesting bout with a strong foe, or a disappointingly quick kill like the distracted one earlier in the day.</p><p>The ash-colored youkai could have caused a great deal of destruction with the attack she'd been gearing up to unleash.</p><p>He hadn't hesitated.</p><p>"Do you think they'll be gone long?" Her question was quiet. Had it come from someone like Keiko or Yukina, he might have thought she was worried for the wellbeing of their friends. But this girl, he was beginning to understand, was very insistent on personally completing her task, and from what extensive grouching she'd done since the others had left, she was ready to accomplish it singlehandedly - anything to be less of a burden on others.</p><p>So self-sacrificing.</p><p>He mentally rolled his eyes, but gave no reaction to indicate his guess. The strangely alluring scent of old cake tugged at his senses. Her blood smelled <em>wrong</em> but Kurama had said it burned, and as she began to nervously prattle on in the extended silence about something sounding vaguely like dinner plans, he casually leaned closer to the tiny wounds on her forearm and took a quick, tentative taste. She continued to speak as though she hadn't noticed what he'd done. (She probably hadn't.)</p><p>And then Kurama asked him if he recognized this unknown youkai. He could barely divert enough of his attention to the youkai male in their thoughts to see if anything was familiar (nothing, and he said as much in just as many words) as he absently removed more of the sharp spines from her skin.</p><p>He tested the strange quality of the substance burning against the tip of his tongue. The flavor was nothing unusual from what he could tell. It was just blood with maybe a touch of the unsettling sweetness that everyone could easily smell. But it was like he'd tasted fire itself, hotter than the flames of his energy which could not burn him. The sensation slid slowly from its point of contact through his flesh, soaking in and spreading before fizzling out like a carbonated beverage.</p><p>The words popped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "What makes you burn?" He inwardly winced at his own audacity, but refused to back down from the question and continued to flick the spines free from her skin. He might have refrained from asking such a ridiculous question if any of the others had been within earshot. But since they weren't here…</p><p>She <em>had</em> been pointedly staring out into the dark woods, trying not to look at the male sitting within a foot of her. When he'd unexpectedly taken her arm in his warm grip, she'd flinched in surprise and had to tamp down the sudden surge of magic that rose in reaction. Her cheeks flamed again as she looked at the contours of his face and the strange sheen of his dark hair, but then her thoughts started going a little sideways and she forced her gaze to the woods where the others had disappeared. <em>'Surely they'll be back any moment now.'</em></p><p>She returned to her random nervous chattering, anything to keep her mind off his proximity and the painful stings as he skillfully plucked the spikes from her skin. His unexpected question caught her completely off-guard. She somehow managed to finish the sentence she'd already queued up to mindlessly spout, and then her brain stumbled over whatever was supposed to come next. <em>'What the heck?' </em>She almost didn't dare to look in his direction, unsure if he'd be staring at her with his crimson eyes glowing, those mind-in-the-gutter words on his lips. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye and caught sight of him touching his bloodstained fingertip to his tongue before pulling free another spine.</p><p>She shuddered as she was momentarily stunned by the strangely intimate action, his question forgotten. '<em>Do many youkai taste blood like this? Is he a vampire?</em><em>'</em> When he turned his intense questioning gaze up to meet her blank stare, she shivered and blushed. "Um, <em>what</em>?" His sword-callused palm was warm as he firmly gripped her wrist, and she gasped as he turned her arm to a better position to reach the spikes stretching nearly to her elbow. Those crimson eyes, red like the blood now collecting in large drips trailing down her forearm, shimmered with-</p><p>"Why. Do. You. Burn." He asked again, punctuating each word with annoyed disdain as though speaking to a misbehaving child.</p><p>Cold water doused the heat that had overcome her sensibilities and she blinked at him. "Burn...?"</p><p>His eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down in irritation that he'd have to further spell out his question. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the task at hand. He didn't want to know badly enough to continue speaking with the apparently brainless female. The last spines came free and he released her.</p><p>Kurama told him they were going to leave the fight in his capable hands, to which he was <em>not</em> surprised, and that they were on their way back. He stood without another word and stepped across the clearing to lean nonchalantly against a tree to await their return. He felt her eyes follow his movements, and a brief, weird fluctuation of burning magic around them made his hair stand on end again. He was <em>definitely</em> sure he didn't want to be the object of some <em>idiotic</em> burning kitsune avatar's attentions.</p><p>She could think of a few things that would make her burn. Her face turned red again and she pressed her hands to her cheeks to soothe the reddening <em>and to hide her silly reaction</em>. But now she knew he probably hadn't meant anything dirty by the question, and it was definitely the last year of loneliness combined with the afternoon's unexpected craziness (like incredible kisses from an unfairly pretty male) that had sent her brain directly to the gutter.</p><p>She then realized what he'd probably meant, and she mentally checked herself for any leaking traces of holy magic. Everything she knew to control seemed sealed up tight, but it was possible she hadn't considered something.</p><p>"I'm not sure anymore," she whispered, half in response to his question, and half to the dozens of questions she'd been asking herself lately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Unexpected Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regrouping to plan for what should be the last task of her Makai adventure, but you know how it goes: nothing ever goes according to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>Kurama frowned. '<em>We've been gone for less than ten minutes.'</em></p><p>~Yes, but haven't you noticed? He's <em>fast.</em>~</p><p>Kurama brushed a hand across his face in exasperation. <em>'It feels like you're meddling. Didn't you want this girl for a solid </em><em><strong>debriefing</strong>?</em><em>'</em></p><p>~Getting in a good romp on the forest floor with an attractive being is one of my favorite things, but if that falls through, my next favorite thing is to inspire <em>others</em> to get in a good romp with attractive beings, <em>especially</em> if I can watch. Plus it means there is even more to tease him with.~</p><p>'<em>Always planning ahead.'</em></p><p>Kurama briefly met Hiei's eyes when they stepped back into the clearing. The two were conspicuously apart, but as he knelt next to the still blushing girl, he could tell they'd been much closer moments before. Traces of blood oozed from her forearm and he could see a scattering of purple spines nearby. He bit his lip to hide his smile before meeting her gaze.</p><p>"So there's good news and there's bad news. Which do you want first?" Yusuke asked, leaning against a tree trunk.</p><p>Kurama shot him a glare. "There's just one enemy ahead that we could spot, and he's been destroying a god tree." He was quick to snag her arm as she tried to leap from her spot on the ground. "It doesn't look very good right now. This individual is a high level opponent that none of us are familiar with. If we rush in, there's no telling what he might do."</p><p>"This tree is sacred - more than any of you can understand." She looked frantic and ready to do anything to save her tree. "What the heck is the good news?" She demanded.</p><p>Yusuke coughed and looked a little uncomfortable. "There's five of us and only one of them?" That seemed like 'good' news. "Lady, no offense, but this enemy is another fire-youkai and looks way more dangerous than the others we've seen today, and your current record against them is pretty bad." Yusuke crossed his arms and gave her weapon a closer look. "You've got a bow and arrows, which look like they're made out of flammable shit. If that asshole can generate any kind of fire defense, your arrows aren't going to do—" He trailed off after he noticed her staring daggers at him. "Um, y'know… Fire. Wood. Bad?" He rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort at the death glare he received for just speaking the truth. "Look, unless you've got something pretty crazy up your mysterious sleeve, you better let us handle this one."</p><p>Kurama sighed, then tried to smooth things over with the angry female. "Let's try talking to see if he wants to monologue us. Maybe you can charm him out of his destruction." Kurama winked at her. She cringed and pulled her arm free from his grasp. They stood together as she adjusted her pack over her shoulders.</p><p>"We can't wait any longer. If I can talk him out of it, I'll try." She gripped her bow and held an arrow in her free hand. <em>'And if we can't talk him out of it, I'll just put an arrow through him. I have something pretty damned crazy up my sleeve.' </em>She grimaced, but her resolve was steady.</p><p>
  <strong>*Talking? Since when has talking <em>ever</em> been a good approach? In, out, and she can ask questions after he's in pieces.*</strong>
</p><p>'<em>You saw the bodies in the clearing. If we approach directly, he might retaliate immediately. If we can get her to distract him for just a moment, you will have your opportunity to strike.'</em></p><p>Hiei narrowed his eyes but reluctantly agreed.</p><hr/><p>He leisurely traced his burning claw against the trunk of the massive tree, carving swirled patterns that glowed with the lingering heat of his magic. Great branches —as well as the charred bodies of those who had tried to interfere— littered the clearing around him. Much of the tree had already been cut to pieces. He could still feel it crying beneath his touch and felt the curling warmth of satisfaction in how long it had held out against his lengthy attentions.</p><p>His followers had managed to keep him mostly undisturbed for his times spent away from the mountain, bringing him suggestions and points of interest each time he awoke. One or two eventually managed to bypass his guards, but they met quick ends and their horrific blackened remains seemed to deter others. He'd <em>assumed</em> the last three to spy upon his work had taken the hint, but they'd quickly returned with two others.</p><p>He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool evening air.</p><p>A fire youkai was nearby. He flexed his bare toes in the dirt and felt the male's magic trickling through the earth. Not one of <em>his</em>.</p><p>He paused, tasting the air again. Another approached with magic that was very faint but <em>singing with familiarity.</em> His heart lurched unexpectedly against long-forgotten memories. He sighed, intending to ignore them entirely so long as they kept their distance.</p><p>Kagome gasped and nearly tripped over herself as she stared in shock at the destruction in the clearing. <em>'So much ruin…'</em> Slow, methodical destruction was happening before their eyes. The distance to the Goshinboku wasn't too bad, she could flash it with a holy arrow and repel the youkai from doing further damage. But would her magic cause damage to the Goshinboku in this realm? Would it survive a purification?</p><p>Her attention focused on the strange male standing with his claws dipped into glowing grooves on the Goshinboku's trunk. She lifted her bow. She forgot about the others. She would just shoot the bastard first and…</p><p>As she fell into her stance preparing to aim, Kurama touched her shoulder and gave her a pointed look. Her eye twitched. Her hand clenched on the bow in frustration, and then she noticed that Hiei, the silent angry <em>fast</em> one, had zoomed partway around the clearing and waited somewhere to their right, which would put the enemy's back to him once she drew his attention enough to have him turn her way.</p><p>Her fingers clamped down hard on the wood. <em>Fine</em>. She would accept their aid. Hiei could just slice the jerk into pieces and then she'd reduce his bits to ash in good riddance. Now, what to say to draw a badguy's attention? '<em>Over here? Say cheese?</em>' She sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. Maybe just follow her heart. "Please, stop!"</p><p>Her voice struck a strange chord within him, and he slowly turned to peer at the strangers. The three males standing around her were completely disregarded, but his gaze immediately sought out what he hoped he wouldn't find. The same red hair, green eyes, swishing tail... sadness and fear in her expression.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she stared searchingly into his expressionless face, looking for any clue of his motives.</p><p>He almost laughed. Those words... He shook his head once to clear the momentary confusion. It was merely someone who <em>resembled</em>—</p><p>He didn't even need to turn his gaze from her to see his treasure from his periphery, still standing right where he'd left it just out of their sight along the edge of the clearing. It was pure luck that they hadn't approached from a slightly different angle or one of them would have run right into it. He would never hear her lying voice again nor gaze into those deceitful eyes.</p><p>He turned his attention to the girl that questioned him. The shape of her face was wrong, her hair was a bedraggled mess, and she was too short. A poor resemblance. He pulled his claws free from the trunk and stroked a fingertip along the gouges he'd left.</p><p>"It is a gift for my love." His lips turned up into a half smile. And such a gift it had been.</p><p>He sensed the fire youkai sliding silently through the forest behind him. He could feel the tingles of his element as the hidden male sought out a position from which to attack.</p><p>Five. These five did not appear to be weak, and if his minions were missing, they were either slain or they had run away in fear. His time in the clearing had come to an end, but he had a few weeks yet before he would have to withdraw to his island. With their current proximity, it would be a risk to try and take his treasure. He would return for it, soon. They were inseparable, forever more.</p><p>His head tilted to the side as he allowed himself a brief chuckle. "She enjoys destroying things."</p><p>His shoulders slumped in a moment of sadness as he stared, unseeing, through the gigantic ruin of trunk standing before him. She had loved destroying things he cared about. And now he returned the favor.</p><p>He could feel the fire youkai still hidden within the trees gathering his ki and knew the time had come.</p><p>The temperature ticked up immediately around him in a swirl of sparks as liquid fire gathered toward his claws. These people had come to save their tree, but he would finish his task in one blistering moment while they ignorantly stood there watching him suffer through old memories.</p><p>He sensed the fire youkai flashing suddenly toward him and latched onto the burning energy that coursed through the male. With a small motion of his head, he redirected the energy's trajectory to fling his attacker bodily toward the others standing at the edge of the clearing. The dark male flew by him in a blur, the tip of a sword missing him by inches.</p><p>His focus dipped into the ground at his feet and he <em>pushed, </em>forcing the dirt and rocks around him to explode outwards, hurling molten rock toward the four that had just scattered to avoid their companion.</p><hr/><p>Kagome started getting the feeling that the enemy wouldn't be easily dissuaded, and she was beginning to sense the creepy feeling of impending doom (which happened to be the rising youki from a crazed, angry fire youkai) just before everything seemed to go wrong all at once.</p><p>She didn't notice the others next to her suddenly scattering, nor could she sense Hiei's form flying uncontrollably toward their position.</p><p>She did, however, recognize the blast of ki as it happened with just enough time to <em>react</em>. A barrier snapped into place to block the burning hail of matter, which harmlessly pinged off the invisible protective shield or sizzled into wisps of steam. Their defensive positions relaxed as they stared in confusion at the shock waves from the impacts, and their enemy used their distraction to his advantage.</p><p>The next moments happened in a blur of fiery motion, as the unknown youkai turned and flung great handfuls of glowing red all over the Goshinboku. It splashed along the trunk and up through the branches, immediately bursting into flame. "Kami, no!" Kagome choked out in surprised horror.</p><p>The tree was burning, fast, and the forest around them was already catching into smaller flames and filling with smoke. The youkai suddenly vanished and Kagome shoved her way through the stunned others that had thought to protect her and leapt toward the burning tree. When she reached it, the Goshinboku's ancient voice was strained and almost panicked as it begged her to put out the fire. Kagome helplessly responded, "I don't know how! There's no water!"</p><p>'<em>It's youki—lend me your miko-ki!'</em></p><p>She didn't hesitate.</p><p>She planted her palms on the trunk as the glowing, burning liquid dripped down the trunk toward her fingers. She closed her eyes and felt her magic gather in her hands, leaking into the tree. She pushed with her mind and willed it to move faster, to fill the tree with everything she could offer. The tree helped, pulling her power faster and faster through her life-long connection to the human realm's Goshinboku.</p><p>Pale pink light began to illuminate the trunk, creeping up and outward along the branches high above. The highly destructive youki flame went out with small, harmless sparks wherever her magic spread, and soon the entire clearing was lit from the single humongous tree, extinguished of all fire and entirely glowing with holy magic.</p><p>'<em>It is done.'</em></p><p>Kagome slumped against the tree in exhausted relief, thoroughly drained. She wanted to cry in frustration. The youkai that had caused all the trouble had run away, and she couldn't just go home now because he could come back at any time to finish the job. She would have to find him and <em>stop him</em> from coming back.</p><p>First, though, she would have to figure out a way to stand up again.</p><p>Her breath came in short pants and her eyelids fluttered. Maybe just a tiny nap and then she could get moving after the escapee.</p><p>But no...</p><p>there was...</p><p>
  <em>something approaching the clearing, fast.</em>
</p><p>She slowly turned to look over her shoulder at the woods to her left. Her face scraped numbly against the glowing tree bark. She vaguely noticed four identical expressions of comical disbelief on the detectives' faces as they stared between her and the tree, but the other thing approaching was traveling at a very high speed directly toward them.</p><p>Kuwabara stepped hesitantly toward the glowing tree and the woman that had collapsed against it. The other three hadn't come any closer —and probably wouldn't— with the amount of power clinging to the tree it might be a little dangerous for any youkai for a while.</p><p>A streak of color shot toward her from the woods, and before she had time to work up a defense, strong arms surrounded her and pulled her into a frantic embrace, warm lips smothering her protest with dozens of tiny kisses. "Kagome! Kagome Kagome!" Her name was repeated endlessly in an unfamiliar tenor voice between the small pecks on her lips, cheeks, and nose.</p><p>Everything within her immediately recognized the assailant before she could see his face. "Shippo?" she giggled through a kiss.</p><p>He finally pulled back and looked her over carefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I just found out that he had woken up!"</p><p>"What?" So many questions scattered through her brain but her mouth couldn't form the words. He? <em>What did Shippo know</em>?</p><p>"There isn't time yet! Kami, Kagome, this tree is going to draw youkai for hundreds of miles." He brushed a hand through her hair and across her face, torn between duty to the Goshinboku and his favorite person but also clearly wanting to just take her with him and <em>run</em>.</p><p>Duty won. "You <em>have</em> to get out of here!" He lifted his arm and faced his palm toward the edge of the clearing. His eyes slipped closed in concentration and he slid his arm sideways through the air, directing a flaming blue barrier to spring up along the tree line. He helped her stand and looked back at the four detectives waiting nearby. "Take her somewhere else - I'll set up a distraction for anyone who comes to investigate what's going on here."</p><p>He didn't wait to see if they'd comply, instead turning to touch two fingers to his forehead with a new look of concentration. The ghostly image of a dancing shrine priestess in tattered, ancient robes appeared before the tree. The illusion twirled in shimmering circles around the clearing, swinging a staff around her in a ceremonial dance. He hissed at the lingering group, "I'll catch up in a bit, just go!"</p><p>Kurama stayed put, but Kuwabara quickly approached the exhausted girl and gently took her by the arm. "Shorty, where can we go?"</p><p>Hiei scowled in irritation and reached out with his mind. "This way." He shot off through the trees toward the east.</p><p>Kuwabara tugged her arm carefully, "Miss? We need to go."</p><p>Kagome was not immediately responsive. Her eyes lingered on her years-long friend. Too much had happened in such a short time, and her reserves of energy were practically nil. She wasn't even sure how she was still conscious. Warm arms scooped her legs out from under her and she was carried carefully after the disappearing apparition.</p><p>"Holy... holy shit!" Yusuke hissed from somewhere just behind them. "Fuck, Koenma is going to have a fucking <em>heart attack</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Interlude 3 - Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So many things can burn...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>a long time ago</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>wake</strong>
</p><p>In the first moment of his life, he knew of nothing but the cold.</p><p>Rough hands had grasped his tiny body to pull him from oblivion's embrace, exposing his marble-smooth skin to the bitter air for his first <em>awakening</em>. A shudder wracked his small frame and he dared to crack open an eye to look around at the unfamiliar world. Brilliant light blinded him and he squeezed his eyes shut against the glare as a chilly gust of wind tore across his sensitive skin.</p><p>An uneven surface pressed hard against his forehead, and he opened his eyes again in an attempt to gaze upon the face so close to his own. He blinked once at the red-gold eyes before him as a surge of fiery magic passed directly from the rock-plated forehead of the elder fire-elemental into his own.</p><p>The rough hands settled his small body back into the warmth from which he'd been plucked, and he watched the being step back to stand beside another.</p><p>The magic triggered a sudden awareness of his surroundings, and with it came a slow trickle of knowledge - he understood that the two creatures before him were his mother and father, and they watched him with indifference as he sank back into the peaceful warmth.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>understand</strong>
</p><p>His consciousness drifted apart from his suspended body as time passed within the glowing red warmth of the Deep Rest, and soon, rough hands pulled him forth into the cold once more; his second <em>awakening</em>. The hands seemed smaller than they had been before, until he realized that he'd nearly doubled in size. He looked up at his mother in quiet curiosity as she examined his limbs and carefully dressed him in grey fabric that fastened around his waist and one leg. She stood and stared down at him, offering him no assistance as she waited for him to do the same.</p><p>He understood, even at this early age, that he was expected to learn a great many things through observation alone. He learned how to walk by watching his parents lumber around within the mountain; he learned to use his voice by listening to their seldom-spoken words.</p><p>He came to realize that his mother and father were very old, for their bodies were nearly completely covered by the same glowing rocks that had begun to form along his right arm. These rocks stood as a symbol of maturity as well as a measure of the burning energy that coursed through their spirits. Their lives revolved around the glowing red liquid that churned and flowed throughout their mountain, and he stood behind his parents and observed in silence as they hovered over the lava and performed a strange dance. His father drew his arms up his body to channel glowing trails of fire toward his mother, whose arms pulled and swayed to guide the scorching blasts of energy along the surface of the molten rock. The lava bubbled and swirled, chasing the energy as it raced toward vents leading away from their sheltered home.</p><p>His parents meant for this lesson to be the single, most important thing he would ever learn: he knew himself, and now he knew his purpose. Once their dance came to its conclusion, the pair stepped toward their only son and placed their hands upon his shoulders. His mother smiled briefly before they stepped past him toward another section of their mountain to repeat their dance.</p><p>When it came time to return to the hot liquid depths of their mountain, he felt an overwhelming exhaustion roll over him, beckoning his return to slumber. He lay back into the molten rock, and felt the quiet sense of solitude wrap around his body, as tangible as the thick red water.</p><p>As the last of his flesh disappeared beneath the roiling river of lava, he knew no more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>see</strong>
</p><p>He had no awareness of the long years he slept away within the comforting embrace of the lava, until his mother pulled him back to the surface for his third <em>awakening</em>. As he struggled to open his eyes, his mother whispered that he would be able to bring himself from the Deep Rest in his next <em>awakening,</em> no longer needing to rely upon her assistance. She stood and handed him another grey cloth, which he fastened around his body as she'd demonstrated many years before. His parents moved into the familiar routine of the dance he'd watched during his last <em>awakening</em>, but this time he found himself burning with a great number of questions. This cavern was all he'd ever seen, and it contained nothing but the bubbling molten rock, the stony shore upon which he stood, and the immensely thick cavern walls which trapped the superheated air around them. There simply <em>had</em> to be more.</p><p>His mother glanced at his father and the two came to a quick, wordless agreement. His father, whose voice he'd never heard, moved closer to speak. "Son." His voice was as hard as the rocks plating his body. "You will go forth and see the land that we belong to. It is ours to mold and better, and we must always be vigilant in the needs of the earth." He nodded up at his father, wondering what might be beyond their home.</p><p>His mother's hand drifted to the right to indicate a dark rift in the stone wall that he'd not noticed before. As he moved toward the unknown, her voice drifted to his ears. "Return when the weariness comes upon you." The son nodded briefly before stepping through the narrow passageway.</p><p>His parents watched him silently before turning back to their work. The ground rumbled slightly beneath his feet as their magics flowed through the earth around them. He slid through gaps in the stone, running his fingers along the varied surfaces he came across. The air grew increasingly chill as a strangely bright light became noticeable ahead. He shivered and ran a hand over his arm, rubbing the warmer patch of rocky flesh in discomfort.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>purpose</strong>
</p><p>When the light grew bright enough to blind him and the cold had seemed to seep into his very core, he turned and looked longingly back down the passage toward his warm home. He didn't really want to see whatever might be out there, but he wanted to prove himself worthy of the land he belonged to.</p><p>It was his duty. He would do this right.</p><p>He stepped into the light, briefly shielding his eyes against the glare of the midday sun. His eyes adjusted quickly, and he looked at what might be seen. He considered strange colors, touched new surfaces, examined things that appeared to be alive. '<em>A tree</em>.' He wasn't sure where this knowledge came from, but he accepted it and moved on to something new. '<em>Rabbit. Flower. Bird. Dirt. Leaf. Frog. Butterfly</em>.'</p><p>Some things did not move and he picked them up, turning them over in his fingers, feeling strange textures and understanding that each thing had a place in the world. He touched his tongue to a stone and tasted the dirt. The flower was soft and terribly fragile, and it briefly tasted like the sweet forest air around him before it wilted into a shriveled brown crust.</p><p>Other things ran away from him. '<em>Fear</em>.' He looked down at his hands. He understood their reaction, but not why. Why would anything fear him? He stepped too close to a dying bush on the path and it touched his rocky arm. The dried leaves sparked into flame within moments and soon the fire spread along the edges. He reached out for the burning energy and watched it lick up his fingers. He relished in the warmth and drew it in through his skin. The flame extinguished and he tilted his head with curiosity.</p><p>We belong to the land.</p><p>The land fears us.</p><p>We are dangerous.</p><p>He understood, but he didn't know why. Why must this be? Couldn't they belong to the land without being dangerous? Without the fear?</p><p>He walked into the forest and made certain to avoid setting anything else on fire. The magic of his home trailed behind him like a glowing path, and he knew he could not lose his way as he ventured forth.</p><p>He came upon a clearing in the woods and heard splashing and laughter. He peered through the foliage and could see some beings in the distance, playing. '<em>Water. Humans</em>.' Water could be dangerous to him. He understood this, but did not know why. Humans were very afraid of his kind. He watched quietly, wondering what they had to fear, but did not approach.</p><p>The light grew dim as he explored the island and looked at all that he could find. '<em>Village. Farm. River. Fish</em>.' From a large clearing he looked back toward their home, following the trail of magic with his eyes that would lead him back to his Rest. '<em>Mountain. Smoke</em>.'</p><p>'<em>Sun</em>.' It still shone bright as it dipped low along the horizon. '<em>Clouds</em>.' Clouds could be dangerous, but not this kind. He did not know why.</p><p>He continued to walk the land. Many names of things popped in his head as he examined his surroundings, but reasons behind <em>why</em> he should be cautious remained a mystery.</p><p>Wasn't he part of this earth? Didn't he belong to this land?</p><p>Everything was connected in some way. The sun to the plants, the earth to the animals, the water to the air. He stepped to the edge of a cliff and peered over the expanse of forest between him and his mountain. Birds burst forth from the trees in a cacophony of sounds, and he watched.</p><p>The sky darkened, and above him he could make out increasing numbers of tiny twinkling lights. These had no name that came to him. They seemed very far away and were so numerous that he sat on the cliff and considered them for a long time. Were these unknown to him because they did not matter? No purpose?</p><p>Since he'd left his mountain, he could feel faint echoes of magic rumbling beneath him as his parents did their work. He noticed the magic tapered off and then stopped entirely, and he tilted his head in interest. A bright disc of light rose slowly over the horizon, spilling cool illumination across the forest below him. The moon. This name was strange to him. He knew of this thing but it held no connection to his duties that he could tell, just another fascinating thing far out of reach.</p><p>Time passed. He watched the moon as it slowly drifted across the sky. A subtle change came over him as the moon seemed to reach its highest point in the sky, and the magic within him seemed to briefly float away, present but just out of his grasp. His arm ached as he waited, staring up at the mysterious glowing surface.</p><p>A while later, the magic began drifting back to him in pieces, and soon he felt normal once more. The moon held some significance to their lives. This seemed important.</p><p>He thought about what his duties might mean to this land, to the plants and animals that called it home.</p><p>Everything here seemed so fragile. He picked up a small rock and poked at it with his magic, watching as it glowed dimly with heat. When he squeezed, it cracked and crumbled, falling to the dry grasses and dirt below. Old leaves sparked and smoldered briefly before the heat dissipated in the cool night air. A curl of smoke tickled his nose before it drifted away, shimmering in the moonlight.</p><p>When the sun rose again, birds became noisy once more and animals that had previously run from him in fear began to go about their normal routines. If he held still, he could watch the creatures and they didn't seem to notice him anymore.</p><p>He wondered at their purpose. Why did they matter to the land?</p><p>What reason did the birds have to exist? Those insects? The moon? Did anything here truly matter? He pressed his hand to the earth and felt for the trickle of his parent's magic that extended throughout the land. It wasn't as strong here as it was within the mountain.</p><p>
  <em>What was his purpose? Why did he matter?</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>curious</strong>
</p><p>A loud rustling behind him to the left warned him something was approaching his spot. A small being burst into view with a smile on her face.</p><p>This was different. He recognized that she was one of <em>them</em>… an <em>other</em>. Not safe. He racked his thoughts for what made her dangerous. She was smaller than he was. And … there was no fear. He couldn't understand. Fear was what made <em>others</em> dangerous.</p><p>He surreptitiously watched as she curiously peered at things he had marveled at the day before.</p><p>He recognized her very brief moment of fear when she noticed him sitting there, but then the familiarity of fear vanished beneath the curious nature of this dangerous little being as she rushed toward him. He kept his gaze on the valley below them, watching from his peripheral. Other creatures seemed to fear him more when he moved, so he remained still. He would wait to see what she did, but his discomfort at some unknown danger made him wish she would go away. He would feel better observing from a distance.</p><p>She seemed concerned for his well being. How strange.</p><p>She wouldn't leave. Even stranger.</p><p>And then she burned herself on his arm.</p><p>Foolish.</p><p>
  <em>She must be out to see the world with new eyes, as I am. She doesn</em>
  <em>'t understand. I don't understand.</em>
</p><p>She liked to talk. She observed him carefully, looking over his features with open curiosity. When she asked if she could stay, he was annoyed. He hoped she wouldn't make noise and scare away the creatures again. He turned to stare out over the valley once more, wondering if he had seen everything there was to see, but his attention mostly focused on the strange girl sitting quietly beside him. He could sense she had magic, but it was nothing like his own. It felt like she might be connected to the forest around them like he was connected to the land.</p><p>How could this be dangerous?</p><p>"My name's Hananoki. What's yours?"</p><p>His name? He stared down at his hand and racked his thoughts. She was … <em>other</em>. But that was not her <em>name</em>. Everything in this land had a name designating what it was. What made this <em>other</em> so special that she had a name to say <em>who</em> she was? Didn't he have one, too? 'Son' - he was sure this was not his name.</p><p>There were too many unknowns. He needed to go home soon to question his parents. He needed to get rid of her. He should just leave. But… he needed to know. "Girl, why are you bothering me?"</p><p>Her response sounded… sad. He didn't understand sad. It was a half-formed thought that made little sense to him. She wanted something she could not have. Someone to talk to, someone to 'play' with.</p><p>He questioned her briefly. She amused him. This was also a strange thought. Amusement? The curl of her lips… she felt the same way, amused by him and her own mischievousness.</p><p>He turned back to the cliff to ponder this. What was her purpose?</p><p>He saw her scoot around his side so she could peer up into his face. "So, you must be pretty bored, sitting up here all day. What are you going to do when you're done?"</p><p>She could not be content with silence. He sighed in irritation. "I'm going to sit here until I feel like leaving."</p><p>"And then what?"</p><p>He glanced down at her, confused. "Why does it matter to you?"</p><p>"I'm just curious. Maybe you'd like to go for a walk with me in the forest?"</p><p>More unknowns. <em>She is a danger... Isn</em><em>'t she?</em> "Why would I want to do that?" He wasn't sure if he should trust her. Surely <em>others</em> were like humans, and they'd normally stick with their own kind. This much he knew.</p><p>"There's a lot to see in the forest." She made it sound simple. Of <em>course</em> he should want to go look at things with her in the forest. There was much to see in the forest. He'd seen much of it the day before.</p><p>"Girl-"</p><p>"Hana," she interrupted.</p><p>He began to feel the real stirrings of irritation at this girl's insistence. "Hana, you don't even know me. Why would you want to go walking around with a stranger?" <em>She wants to lure me into a trap</em>. He did not know how this could be a possibility. He paused to consider what that might mean.</p><p>"If you told me your name, then I'd know you." She was so pure. So simple. If he could forget that she was some kind of danger, he'd be able to … to …</p><p>Too many questions. He sighed again and stood, feeling his arm ache when the joins in his plating cracked apart. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting for so long. She stood as well and stared up at him with a happy smile on her face. "You'll go for a walk with me, then?"</p><p>"No." He needed to go home and ask the questions that were burning through his thoughts.</p><p>Her expression immediately fell in disappointment. He knew disappointment, and it caused more questions. "Wait, where are you going?" Her voice wavered with sadness as he stepped away from her toward the edge of the cliff.</p><p>He paused for a moment to watch her carefully. "What does it matter to you?"</p><p>He could see her eyes growing strangely wet. That was <em>definitely</em> dangerous. "I don't want you to go, yet. I just met you, and you want to leave already..."</p><p>He felt regret… <em>so many <strong>questions</strong></em>. He turned toward the cliff edge, feeling the magic traces that would lead him back to the mountain, where he might find some answers. "Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, if you want to talk again."</p><p>He stepped off into the great expanse and found exhilaration as a rush of air flew past him. His connection to the magic of the earth cushioned his landing. He didn't understand how he knew he could do this, but it felt right.</p><p>He went straight home with hundreds of questions. His parents answered very few as they spared him little attention during their work.</p><p>He was, however, given his name. <em>Youganryuu</em>. He held this knowledge and turned it over and over in his mind. When would he have learned his name, had he not asked for it? His mother had felt joy when he asked her the question. This was new comprehension.</p><p>Joy.</p><p>Hana seemed like much joy. He made his way back to their cliff, then followed her bright trail through the darkening forest. Her traces of magic sang to him like the birds, but quietly and far less annoying.</p><p>He stood some distance from where he could sense she slept, watching the strange home under the large tree where her family lived. He could hear talking between the others that made up her family. He pressed his hand to the earth and <em>listened</em> to the words they spoke. Of fruits that had been gathered that day, and work in the village to repair a home, and their mischievous daughter that had snuck off to play. These <em>others</em> spoke much more than his parents did, but much of it mattered little to him. Silence and darkness fell on the strange home, and soon the inhabitants slept just like the creatures in the forest. Just like he would soon in the recesses of the mountain.</p><p>But for now, he watched, curious. He watched when the sun began to lighten the horizon once more, and Hana's father slipped quietly from the home to head off into the woods for the day. He could sense when the youngest had woken. Her magic lit up the area, and the forest around him smelled more alive. There was a brief commotion as her mother failed to contain the young girl, and she sped from the home with two strange things clutched in her small hands. He watched for a moment longer as her mother stepped from the home and stared after her running daughter, the look of <em>fear</em> on her face. She stood there for some time. He wondered if she would follow the wayward girl.</p><p>When she turned to go back inside, he slipped into the forest to find Hana at their cliff.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>play</strong>
</p><p>She was very kind and fearless, and they were very interested about one another.</p><p>He was glad that he had a name he could give her when she asked again.</p><p>She talked a lot and he learned meanings for many new words, and he learned how to play.</p><p>She proved to be very good at hiding herself in the forest, trailing her magic in crisscrossing patterns so that everything felt like her. He learned her patterns and her giggles and the rustling sound her tail made when she couldn't hide her amusement.</p><p>They chased and played for the entire day until the light began to fade into evening. He could feel the magic of the earth calling him home. His time of Rest was coming soon.</p><p>When he told her he wouldn't be back for a long time, he saw the fear in her eyes. She was so sad. He told her he'd be back some day, and then they could play again. The dangerous liquids gathered in her eyes and slipped over her cheeks. They played until night fell and they could hear her mother calling her home once more.</p><p>As he walked with her toward her strange home under the tree, he thought about his strange home under the mountain. He and she were so different. But were they, really? Their hair and eyes were different colors. He had stripes, she had a tail. His magic was for the land, and hers was for the forest. But they had held hands. Spoken and laughed under the midday sun. Tasted the sweet flesh of fruit and played in the forests together.</p><p>His arm glowed with fire, and she glowed with joy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>cold</strong>
</p><p>His next emergence from the Deep Rest was more unsettling than those before. The air within the spacious domed cavern had been heated through exposure to the molten rock, but still he felt chilled to his core as the warmth struggled against a freeze gripping the earth. Tiny eddies of cooled air swept into their sanctuary, snapping against his skin in icy currents, numbing his arm as the joins in his plating tried to solidify. He twisted and bent the limb, wincing as the stone cracked along the fissures and sent jarring pain lancing up his arm.</p><p>His mother met him as he emerged. "Our <em>awakening</em> has come during the Cold. Within the hollow rock at the base of the tall tree is something that will protect you."</p><p>He nodded in understanding and made his way out into the brightness once more. He shivered uncontrollably, making his way carefully to the hidden spot. The wrappings he found tingled with old magic, and they hummed against his skin as he tied them into place. They banished the chill and he finally relaxed, flexing his limb carefully as his body warmed.</p><p>She had been coming back to the cliff every day since he'd left. Her welcoming embrace was unexpected but pleasant.</p><p>Eight days to play together. Whispers about dreams. Regret about long years apart.</p><p>His farewell embrace came too soon.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>control</strong>
</p><p>He returned again. He would always return to her. Her greeting felt strange, as though something in her thoughts had changed as she grew older. It mattered little. He would learn and understand. They had more knowledge to share.</p><p>Ryuu brought Hana to the northern shoreline to see the red water's slow trek to the ocean. "Here is where my parents are working to make the island bigger. There is so much of this," and he reached out to scoop up a handful of molten rock in his bare hand. They watched it slide through his fingers to plop back into the cooling edge of the flow.</p><p>"It moves slowly within our mountain, and it runs deeper than the deepest oceans. Sometimes there is too much for the mountain to contain and it comes out too fast for us to control." They turned to look at the dark expanse of mountain rising into the clouds above. The edge of a crater was barely visible along one side, and it opened toward where an old village had once been.</p><p>"My mother told me a story of the last time the red water grew beyond their control. It would no longer follow their instructions and leapt from this side of the land." He gestured at the old damage, now overgrown with huge patches of forest and brush. "Everything fell out of balance and much of our land was in danger at that time. None of the rivers or lakes could stop the fire from spreading. My mother was unable to do anything because she was <em>making</em> me, but father slowed the damage and used his magic to push the red water into the ocean so it could be quenched in the cold. Many lives were lost, and the land has not forgotten its fear of fire."</p><p>"I'm not afraid of you," Hana said with a small smile, looking up into his face.</p><p>Before, he couldn't understand why she didn't fear his fire.</p><p>Time had forged new bonds between those too young to know the pain of loss.</p><p>Their friendship had led to acceptance of their differences and new understandings that the unknown is not always to be feared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>magic</strong>
</p><p>He learned that her duty to the land was to encourage life through all manners of green things. The green things fed the animals, and their roots held the earth firm so the wind and waters could not wash it away.</p><p>Plants feared him though, and he wished to understand if they could be nudged away from their fear.</p><p>Hana's efforts to encourage the plant to accept him went awry. As her life magic trickled into him, he could sense its presence, and felt his own magic slide into her skin as a counterbalance, a <em>trade</em>. She became warm to the touch, and the air around them seemed less chilly than before. The plants shrank from them both in fear. He could read the sadness in her gaze when she turned to him with questions in her eyes.</p><p>The exchange between them made her curious. Her fingertips roamed fearlessly through the burning joins along his arm and leg, and his eyes slid shut in pleasure. Other new things quickly came to mind, and she tried to bring him home with her to grab some fruit to sate curiosity further, but he kept his distance from her tree, suspicious and cautious of the mother.</p><p>She returned quickly with her treats and together they ran to the cliff. He took her into his arms and leapt from the edge with her, and he reveled in her thrill at the plunge over the edge, in how she clung to him and buried her face against his skin. They laughed and ran and he watched, amused with her newfound curiosity as she explored his normal. They touched and experienced the balance between them, and he thought she was beautiful in her joy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>fear</strong>
</p><p>When they parted for the night so she could go home to her parents, he took up a spot to sit and listened through the earth. He would never forget the fear on the mother's face.</p><p>The discussions were mild and boring, but there was a tense strangeness to the household after Hana went to sleep. It grew in small whispers and long periods of silence until it became enough to drag his friend from her rest. He could feel the vibrations of her silent footsteps as she moved across her room in the otherwise still of night. The sparkling presence of his magic drew his gaze through the walls of her strange home beneath the tree.</p><p>"This dalliance with that monster is a travesty against our kind!" her father hissed angrily. Ryuu tilted his head in confusion at the unfamiliar words, but the father's emotions could be felt through the earth. Fear. Anger.</p><p>And he <em>felt</em> the duty lacing her mother's next words, "Such steps are necessary." He watched, concerned at the disturbing tones.</p><p>The sparkle of fire magic moved again, and he followed it with his gaze until it stopped once more. He heard the vibration of her voice speaking his name, and he wanted very much to steal her away from her home to spend the long, quiet hours of evening with him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>rain</strong>
</p><p>He hadn't been paying attention, so he missed when she awoke the next morning. She made haste to rejoin him, and they fled together into the forest, breathless and giggling as she tried to tickle him as he did her. He wanted to pull her closer. Something drew him to her.</p><p>They played in the woods until the first droplet of water sizzled against his skin. He looked up.</p><p>Rain. Dangerous. <em>If </em>it was more than a little.</p><p>It was.</p><p>They ran for cover, but not fast enough. The heat seeped out of him so quickly, it felt like he'd been dumped in the Cold under a full moon without his wraps.</p><p>This was different. Wrong. His energy failed him, like he needed to return to Rest. Hana tried to shake him awake. She was warm, but not warm enough. This rain might actually kill him. Death was something he understood. Would death be like the Rest? Nothing?</p><p>She sounded so scared.</p><p>He tried to explain, but he had trouble forming his thoughts.</p><p>He couldn't sense the way home, anymore.</p><p>Would his parents miss him?</p><p>Hana would miss him.</p><p>Hana….</p><p>Hana held her to him so tightly, curled around his shuddering body. He couldn't feel fear of the unknown with her there.</p><p>Her magic trickled through his back, filling the voids in his spirit. The chill faded and he sighed into the skin of her neck, relaxing into the soft pleasure of her warmth.</p><p>His awareness faded.</p><p>Colors danced. The soft sounds of laughter. A press of lips against his own. Sweet fruits and the splash of water. Glowing green eyes and a joyous smile. Hands clasped, <em>rain fell</em>, <em>water kills</em><em>…</em></p><p>He gasped, jerking awake and trying to orient himself in the confusion. What had he just seen? What was that experience? Had he died? Had <em>she</em> died? He stared down at her, eyes wide, horrified that she'd given too much of herself and had doomed them both. She looked as shocked as he felt.</p><p>Her mouth moved, and he thought she might be saying something, but he could not hear over the roaring in his head. Her hands found his face and the ringing faded. She was warm, the same temperature as him. Or was he just as cold as she was, now?</p><p>He realized he was squashing her and scrambled to give her space.</p><p>He reveled in the overwhelming surge of her energy within him.</p><p>Her life magic danced with his fire magic. He wanted to stay In the circle of her arms forever.</p><p>Her joy washed through him as she realized he'd be okay. She was so relieved to see he was alright, but concern shadowed her joy. Her parents would be worried. They'd been away for too long. <em>Days.</em> Neither wanted to leave.</p><p>He walked her home and kept his distance again, watching and listening to her mother and father. Hana explained what had happened with the rain, and he was surprised at the timbre of their reactions.</p><p>Relief, satisfaction, joy?</p><p>Those reactions rang hollow, false, and <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>He wasn't sure why.</p><p>After bidding her parents goodnight, Hana crept to the opening in her wall and peered out at him through the darkness. Her eyes glowed for a long time that night as they watched one another.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>more</strong>
</p><p>Concerned about how the rain had affected him, he considered that night that he should probably go back to the mountain, in case his magic began to fade for the Rest.</p><p><em>Her</em> magic coursed through him, nearly drowning out the sense of the trickling trail that would lead him back home.</p><p>When she woke with the sun the next morning, she ran into his arms and together they found somewhere far away to sit alone together in the quiet.</p><p>He curled himself around her, at peace. They spoke of everything. They spoke of nothing. They did not part until the sun set again.</p><p>He was reluctant to leave, but she understood his worry. He felt the warmth of her care flowing through him, and it felt perfectly natural to press his lips to hers in sweet farewell. It felt perfectly natural that she would watch him leave and wish he could stay forever.</p><p>The wait for his Rest to come upon him was maddeningly long.</p><p>Not two days, when his mother and father returned to their Rest.</p><p>Not ten days, as he wondered if he could leave his mountain for a few more stolen moments with her.</p><p><em>Thirty days. </em>He was right to wait near safety, for the Rest came upon him without warning<em>.</em></p><p>Something had shifted in his magic. <em>Hana </em>had happened to him. As his consciousness slipped away, he dreamt of her. He knew her in the void. Echoes of her life filtered through to him, filling his nothing with something.</p><p>When he awoke from the Rest, he could think of nothing but her. <em>Her </em>magic had twined with his own, warming his heart His pathway <em>home </em>led straight to her. She dozed in a warm patch of sunlight, her face shaded. He crept close, plucking a long blade of grass from his side as he approached. He brushed the grass along her to rouse her from sleep, but when she didn't quite stir, he gave in to the urge to touch her and used a fingertip across her skin.</p><p>She awoke, and his name on her lips was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. She threw her arms around him, and it felt right to kiss her again.</p><p>It felt right to taste her lips.</p><p>It felt right to meld their mouths together when she gasped in surprise. His magic rose within him during that brief moment, and he knew what must be.</p><p>He explained his idea that they could be together, forever. Never again separate for years on end. She glowed with her joy. She burned with her hope. Their lips met halfway in another kiss, and their magic swelled between them.</p><p>He wanted to hold her to him and explore where this might lead at that very moment.</p><p>But he knew. If they traded as equals, they would share as equals.</p><p>When they'd traded and he'd been on the verge of death, her magic filled them both.</p><p>If they waited until the light of the moon when his magic was out of reach, it could be so much more.</p><p>She understood. Her excitement and anticipation grew. They whispered plans for their future. They kissed. They touched. They prepared for whatever might happen the next night.</p><p>She wanted to do things right. She wanted advice from her loved ones who had so much more experience than her. He warned her away from speaking to her mother and father. Something was concerning with the way they behaved. He hoped one of her sisters might be a safe choice to ask her questions.</p><p>She came back some time later, blushing and happy, with confidence that had been missing before. They spoke until she grew sleepy, then they curled into each others' arms as she dozed off. He watched her sleep, content. He gently traced the features of her face with a fingertip, dropping hints of his magic within her, feeling hers rise up to join with him.</p><p>When she woke, they spoke little and kissed more, moving gently against one another with their bodies and magic. Gentle touches, kisses, fingertips on arms and necks and lips. <em>More</em> would happen this evening, but they strengthened their connection with every sweet embrace and happy sigh.</p><p>The sun began to set. Their time grew close. She'd been asked to come for one last moment with her sister, something important. He felt her reluctance. He almost didn't let her go. They didn't <em>need</em> anything else from anyone. They could figure it out on their own. They had forever together ahead of them.</p><p>Another kiss and a laugh, and she pulled away from his arms. She would return soon. He curled into their secret nest and luxuriated in the feeling of her joy and excitement to return to him.</p><p>He watched her magic sparkle in her wake throughout the forest as she skipped back to her sister.</p><p>He frowned in concern at her sudden sense of dread.</p><p>He sat up at her shocked surprise.</p><p>He stood at her angry disbelief.</p><p>He sprinted headlong into the forest at the burst of phantom pain.</p><p>Her magic sang within him, and no matter how many turns she'd taken or how far she'd traveled, he'd be able to find her.</p><p>Anywhere.</p><p>Only…</p><p>He slowed to a stop at the edge of the ocean. A dark smudge could be seen in the distance, bobbing against the horizon. <em>Hana</em><em>…</em></p><p>He could not follow her across this water.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>moon</strong>
</p><p>The moon rose early that evening.</p><p>Worried, he paced the shore, trying to force his mind to come up with a solution to get to her. He couldn't risk the water. He could… maybe travel through the mountain. There were superheated passages of molten rock all throughout the land, and he'd be able to make it across any body of water by simply going <em>under</em>.</p><p>He sensed when she awoke.</p><p>Unease. Disbelief. Fear.</p><p>He nearly went mad with despair that he couldn't reach her and take her away from whatever would dare to hurt her.</p><p>Fear. Fear. Fear.</p><p>He fell into her fear.</p><p>The moon had risen early.</p><p>His fire magic floated away, just out of reach. The ache was less pronounced this time, with Hana's magic still flooding his body. The fear became more pronounced. He realized there could be danger <em>here</em>. He turned and stared back at the mountain he'd called home.</p><p>He couldn't reach her until after she made it to dry land. She would have to wait for him.</p><p>The fire magic remained just out of reach, but he could find home without it.</p><p>He ran, his flames dim.</p><p>He ran, and the forest reached out with tenuous fingers. The daughter of the forest had gone, and her magic sang from him.</p><p>He ran, toes digging into the soil as he flew through the night toward home.</p><p>The time of weakness passed, and his fire magic swelled in its return, stronger than it had before.</p><p>More than just <em>his</em> magic.</p><p>His mother's magic flowed through him with sadness and her strange version of love.</p><p>His father's magic swept through him, thundering with pride yet muted with despair.</p><p>His running faltered in surprise, but he pushed forward, leaping high over the rocks and hills and slopes to reach the well-worn clearing where his mother and father had enjoyed sitting to stare up at the full moon.</p><p>The magic within the mountain churned, growing restless. He felt it heave, uncontrolled.</p><p>When he landed amidst the steaming rubble, he couldn't understand what was before his eyes. Chunks of rock were strewn across the clearing. Large pieces, small pieces, pebbles in a variety of colors. The ground was damp, but there had been no clouds in the sky for rain. A foreign, deadly magic saturated the earth here. Not of the forest people, but of those that lived in the cool rivers that wound across the island. One of Hana's sisters had mated a water elemental.</p><p>The angle of one rock changed as he stepped forward, and he recognized his mother's face.</p><p>The magics within his home raged out of control. He ignored it. He stared down in confusion at the broken beauty of her face. What he felt for his mother and father were insignificantly small in comparison to what he felt for Hana, but <em>this was</em> <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>He stepped to the edge of the cliff and stared down into the darkness below. They had known when to strike. Hana had told them too much, and he'd been right to be wary of them. How had they found his parents?</p><p>He felt nothing when the mountain burst free from its careful confinement. Burning red fluids erupted fiercely from the fissures, spilling out into the cool night air. He felt the magic of the fire as it flowed past, faster and faster. He could stop the destruction. He could contain its madness and spare their lives.</p><p>But they had taken her from him.</p><p>They had taken his parents from him.</p><p>He watched as it flowed. He moved his attention to the grove where Hana's strange home had been. The flow followed his gaze and rolled into the trees, taking everything with it and setting the rest on fire. He flicked his fingers, and an offshoot of the magma rushed toward the water elemental's homes in the deep pools sheltered by cliffs.</p><p>A burst of steam flew into the night sky.</p><p>Screams.</p><p>He watched it all burn.</p><p>Her magic still sang to him.</p><p>They would be reunited, again.</p><p>Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Meanwhile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meanwhile in Reikai...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the present</em>
</p><p>The teenaged demigod sat comfortably in his office chair, leaning back as far as the chair could go while perusing a small handheld device for any interesting news from the human realm. '<em>Social media. What a silly mortal hobby</em>.'</p><p>An alarm suddenly blared so loudly that the chair tipped over and he landed with a crash on the tiled floor. The rumbling of thunderous footsteps echoed down the hall toward his office before several of his staff burst through the door. "Uh, sir…"</p><p>The tallest ogre could see a single foot poking up over the edge of the rich mahogany desk. "Sir?"</p><p>"Ouch," Koenma muttered, sliding off his upended seat and standing in irritation. "What the heck is going on out there?"</p><p>"Sir, you're… um… not going to believe this." The alarm continued to blare, whining its shrill warning. It was even louder outside of his office. Dozens of workers could be seen past the open office door running back and forth, papers flying in their hurry.</p><p>"It's hard to believe anything when you haven't heard what it is, yet! <em>Someone turn off that alarm!</em>"</p><p>"Code 3-B was just upgraded to a Code 3-A. Holy energy just went off the charts somewhere in the Makai. Similar traces to the energy signature we picked up yesterday. Our expert believes it's the same person." The expert waved excitedly from the back of the crowd in his office.</p><p>He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Any contact with the team?"</p><p>"No responses. Communicator coordinates of Kurama and Yusuke show that they're in the same general area," the ogre glanced down at a device in his clawed hands. "Or they <em>were </em>just a few minutes ago. They've since split up."</p><p><em>Off the charts? In the <strong>Makai</strong>? </em>"Do we have video feed of the event?" Everyone stared around at everyone else, but no one spoke up. '<em>That</em><em>'s a no. Great.'</em></p><p>"Someone fetch Botan. The team is probably going to need extraction, soon." He beckoned their expert forward to get more information on the calamity unfolding before them. "Tell me what we've got here, Hisako."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Theatrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes the best offense is a good defense, or if you're a kitsune, a lot of theatrics and misdirection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The avatar stared in disbelief at the glowing tree. The old kitsune spirit was equally in awe, but for a far different reason.</p><p>~I've <em>seen</em> this before…~ Youko sounded unsure.</p><p>'<em>Déjà vu?'</em></p><p>He glanced over to watch the others dash to the east out of the clearing, the flaming blue foxfire rippling outwards as evidence of their safe passage through the protective barrier.</p><p>~I have a few questions for this one, if you don't mind me taking the reins for a bit.~ Kurama shrugged. "Interesting coincidence meeting you in this place, cousin."</p><p>Shippo made a small sound of agreement, but otherwise remained focused on reinforcing his illusion. He would have preferred to do this portion without prying eyes, but one witness that knew him was probably better than a crowd of witnesses that <em>didn</em><em>'t</em>, and so he moved quickly before any others arrived. "I should have remembered you'd be here. The new body suits you," he remarked offhandedly.</p><p>'<em>Cousin</em>?'</p><p>~Long story, more later. Shippo. He hasn't grown much since I saw him last, but he is a bundle of mysteries I couldn't quite unravel while we traveled. His answers never made any <em>sense</em>.~</p><p>Kurama smiled. "You know as well as I do that bad things can happen to the best of us, and we do what we must to survive."</p><p>Shippo spared him a glance before he knelt to slide his fingertips across a glowing tree root, pulling the sweet burn of her energy into his hand. His entire body shuddered in recognition of Kagome's magic and he had to force his thoughts away from how <em>nice</em> it would feel to roll around amongst the softly illuminated clearing and revel in the presence of so much of <em>her</em>.</p><p>'<em>You don't think he's related to that kitsune adolescent we saw in the vine's images, do you?'</em></p><p>~Maybe. There's some similarity. He could have had dozens of children since I last saw him. It's been centuries.~</p><p>Shippo's fingers wove an intricate pattern through the air before he clasped his palms together and closed his eyes to focus the swelling magic. His attention locked first on his barrier of foxfire, threading a large portion of what he'd collected into its structure, and he felt it gain substance and shimmer as the flames were simultaneously strengthened and overpowered by her purity. It was as close to a miko's barrier as he'd be able to fake, and no one within a thousand miles of their location (except for Kagome) would be able to tell the difference.</p><p>He turned the remaining portion of the borrowed power toward his illusion of a twirling shrine maiden apparition, and watched through his eyelashes as her form became more solid, glowing with the gentle pink of holy magic.</p><p>"Why the illusion?" Kurama asked quietly.</p><p>Shippo's lips curled in an indulgent smile as he watched his illusion dance. "Theatrics and misdirection. Those who do not know her will think she's a target within the barrier instead of seeking beyond it. Those who knew her <em>know better.</em>"</p><p>He sensed others drawing close enough to hear, and his voice rose in both solemn warning and invitation. "The miko of legend has returned to save her god tree! Those of you who knew her, know that if their hearts are pure they are welcome in this holy place! Spread word! Rejoice, that the cruelty of flame has been driven away!"</p><p>Youko rolled his eyes. ~<em>Theatrics</em>, that's for sure. But a miko? <em>Surely not</em>. Those haven't been active since the split, and certainly not in Makai, <em>ever</em>.~</p><p>Shippo turned slightly to face his cousin of occasionally questionable moral standing and smirked. "Everyone knows you don't always have your heart in the right place, so might wanna scram before they think I'm lying."</p><p>"<em>Are</em> you lying?"</p><p>A youkai that didn't heed the warning attempted to cross the barrier and screamed in pain as its paw dissolved into ash.</p><p>Shippo chuckled darkly, ignoring the howling of the injured youkai as he glanced toward where the others had disappeared. "No." He hadn't seen Youko in a long time, but he remembered the strength of the kitsune's curiosity mixed with stubborn pride. He could easily see that his older cousin wouldn't budge without some answers. He'd give him <em>one. </em>"Keep Kagome safe; she's my favorite person. I'll catch up as soon as I can. We can talk then."</p><p>Youko was surprised to hear this declaration. He had helped Shippo a very long time ago with a task involving his 'favorite person'. He turned his gaze back to the glowing pink tree and the memory clicked into place. But it seemed highly unlikely that <em>this</em> was the same being. He shifted his gaze back to his cousin to watch him carefully.</p><p>Shippo had started pacing the edge of the clearing, charging small objects with the deadly magic Youko could feel saturating the tree. He set them along the barrier to reinforce its structure, and the forest around them sang out in pleasure at the harmonious mix of the kitsune's youki and the girl's purity. ~This is <em>impossible</em>.~</p><p>"She has returned?" An old youkai crept through the trees, a hopeful expression on her face. "Kami, she has saved our tree." She stepped fearlessly through the shimmering barrier with tears dripping from her eyes. "That <em>bastard</em> - did she kill him?"</p><p>Shippo paused his work to come to her side and held her trembling fingers in his own. "No, he has escaped. I will finish reinforcing the barrier and then I will join the hunt. Stay and be welcome."</p><p>She turned her tremulous gaze up to his face and patted his cheek in thanks before kneeling at the glowing roots of the Goshinboku. Her hands clasped before her in reverence as she stared up at the heavily damaged branches above them.</p><p>Kurama was starting to think that getting answers out of the strange avatar girl might be easier than prying them from his cousin, unless they started talking more openly once they were together again. "You'll be along shortly, then?"</p><p>"I'm wasting my time talking to you when I could be finishing this," Shippo scowled at him. "I'd much rather be reuniting <em>properly</em>." His smile was blindingly fierce.</p><p>'<em>Favorite person? What kind of relationship is that, again?</em>' Youko mentally shrugged in response. It hadn't sounded <em>that</em> serious when it had last come up hundreds of years ago, but time can change so much.</p><p>More questions were popping up the longer he stood in this clearing of impossibilities, so with one last lingering glance at his strange little cousin, he followed the trail left by the others. The girl would undoubtedly have more clues to decipher, now that they'd seen her true colors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Trinket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To share, or not to share?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiei found a path through the forest that avoided the cautiously approaching youkai drawn by the sudden surge of dangerous magic in the area. They stopped a few miles away, at a decently high rise of land with a cliff that faced the clearing. The three teammates stood at the ledge and looked back at the dimly visible flaming barrier.</p><p>'<em>Fucking mess</em>,' Hiei scoffed. He usually shrugged and went along with Kurama's requests—even when they seemed idiotic—because the kitsune almost always had some incredibly drawn-out endgame requiring careful advance planning and events falling into place <em>just so</em>. He had to wonder if this time he was just trying to play nice and win points for a potential piece of ass.</p><p>None of them had been expecting what that youkai had been able to do. Hiei wasn't entirely certain what had happened, himself. He'd given the others time to chat at the youkai while he'd carefully circled around.</p><p>He had watched their enemy for only a few moments before he'd skimmed from his thoughts the intent to finish his destructive task. He'd immediately launched himself at his target, sure he'd be able to make quick work of the trouble.</p><p>His entire body had gone numb as he'd flown through the air and he found himself somehow pushed off his intended course, hurtling toward the others.</p><p>The numbness had faded quickly, and he'd managed to get <em>just </em>enough control of himself to avoid accidentally cutting off the inattentive female's arm as she'd stood unmoving in his path.</p><p>'<em>Fucking</em> <strong><em>mess</em></strong>,' Hiei thought again, scowling.</p><p>Kagome had fallen unconscious in Kuwabara's arms a few minutes before they'd reached the clearing. "This doesn't make any sense," Kuwabara muttered, but all of them were thinking the same thing. "We need to get her out of here. This realm is the most dangerous place for someone like this."</p><p>"We didn't even know what she <em>was</em> before that. She hid herself too well. Either the Reikai had no fucking clue, or someone <em>knows</em> something and they sent us in here blind to fetch some bitch that could probably kill us."</p><p>"I kept tellin' you I was seeing her light, but no one listened!" Kuwabara said, his volume rising in irritation.</p><p>Yusuke glared at his tall friend. "You didn't know what that light was any more than the rest of us would have. Ain't none of us dealt with this bubblegum pink magical girl bullshit before. You may as well have been seeing fireworks and a flashing neon sign for all the good it did us."</p><p>Hiei had spotted enough details to have a different opinion. <em>They</em> hadn't experienced her burn. He'd gotten enough hints that she could be dangerous by simply paying attention. This was one of those <em>rare</em> instances where he regretted not talking out his observations with the others, but <em>damn </em>they were foolish often enough to make him want to rip out his ears.</p><p>Tiny chance of good information or mental suicide due to extreme irritation? Hindsight always pointed at the positives of having more information, but he couldn't trust that he'd have enough patience to avoid murdering them.</p><p>"<em>That</em> was not hiding herself. She left a trail of bodies to follow. If this was truly unintentional, then she is a <em>magnet</em> for disaster, and I want no part of further idiocy." Hiei turned to glare down at the unconscious girl in his teammate's arms. Her energy was dangerously low, and whatever had been shielding her from his probing earlier had weakened a little.</p><p>Kuwabara moved toward a clear space under the largest tree nearby. "Yusuke, lemme borrow your jacket."</p><p>"What? You already have a jacket! Use your own!"</p><p>"I <em>will</em> be using my jacket, but I want to use yours, too! Can you roll it up and put it right there? Here, take her backpack."</p><p>Hiei watched as the other two gently settled the girl on the ground, pillowing her head on one jacket and covering her with another. He rolled his eyes. Fucking females all manage to get men wrapped around their little fingers. He leapt into the tree above them to keep watch for Kurama and the stranger who <em>definitely</em> had some answers.</p><p>Kuwabara knelt at her side and brushed the hair from her forehead. "Should we call Botan for an extraction now?"</p><p>Yusuke stared off into the dark woods with a scowl. "We should be safe enough for a moment. We need to find out what's going on before we run. If that youkai returns to destroy the tree again, I bet we'll have to come right back. Damnit, that other kitsune better make good on his promise to follow us. He can probably tell us a ton about what the <em>fuck</em> is going on here."</p><p>Kuwabara frowned. "Koenma's not gonna let someone like this just go home when this is all over."</p><p>"Man, she hasn't done shit wrong. Just a …uh… human? or <em>something</em>…" he sounded unsure as he stared down at the mess of the girl between them, "that got into Makai to go on some personal quest."</p><p>"They'll find some reason to detain her, or <em>worse</em>."</p><p>"She ain't no threat to…" Yusuke paused. "Ok, maybe she's a threat to youkai. But she's like you. Just 'cause you <em>can</em> hurt stuff doesn't mean you're <em>gonna</em> hurt stuff. She kept a lid on that shit the whole time we were traveling and<em> I know</em> that whatever she just did could have driven Kurama's irritating ass away in a heartbeat if she'd have…"</p><p>Hiei ignored the rest of their commentary and turned his attention to the unnatural (impossible) female below him. Youkai, but not. Human, but not. …Some kind of holy monster from legend? Not possible with the youki. But add in the vine to draw it away, <em>maybe</em>. With the nasty things Kurama seemed convinced the vine was capable of though, she should definitely be dead. Irritated, he exhaled a short, inaudible sigh as he stared down at her relaxed features.</p><p>She was such a mess. Blood spatter, mud stains, tangled ridiculous red hair, torn clothes, limp vines (what few remained after that fiasco in the clearing) and a scraggly, matted tail looped over her waist. He shook his head in derision. Her only redeeming factor seemed to be the bravery she stubbornly clung to in order to accomplish her task. Bravery in this case, however, seemed to be walking hand-in-hand with stupidity. Surely someone <em>else</em> with skill and experience should have been sent to save that worthless tree from the fire youkai.</p><p>He paused, recalling the report he had heard while at Mukuro's. He had immediately dismissed the messenger's information on precisely this issue because it had been outside the domain. This area was right on the border, and it would have been the responsibility of... he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. No matter who <em>should</em> have been responsible, it was their task now.</p><p>Something caught his attention as his thoughts wandered. The Jagan had noticed an aberration <em>beyond</em> the crazy he was already dealing with. The two were sitting below, muttering over failed attempts to start a small campfire. "No fire. That will draw attention." They hastily put out the small flame that had just started flickering up the kindling they had collected, but the fire wasn't what had drawn the Jagan's scrutiny. Something to do with the girl...</p><p>He relaxed behind more of the tree's foliage so as to not draw attention as he pulled the bandanna free from his forehead. The third eye cracked open and Hiei's full concentration followed the implant's prodding. There was something strange within this girl. A trinket of some kind, hidden from psychic detection and buried within her flesh.</p><p>Leaning forward slightly, he set his chin upon his hand and he focused on the mysterious item. In his mind's eye, he could see layers of focused compression wrapped around a small sphere. He mentally poked it and felt the solidity of the ward's construction. The Jagan swept around it with careful examination, and he found himself intrigued with its form and purpose, as though it were a difficult puzzle to solve.</p><p>He pushed harder and got the strangest impression of unimportance. Most warded items had traces of the creator's intent, like love, greed, or fear. This ward felt <em>dutiful</em>, applied as though it was merely according to some rule. Necessary like the task of clearing away the bodies from the Dark Tournament arena. Not to hide away something valuable, nor seal away some vengeful spirit. It just <em>was</em>.</p><p>It shouldn't matter and was beneath his concern. <em>Nothing to see here.</em> He scoffed at the pathetic item. Stupid humans and their stupid <em>things</em>.</p><p>He almost left it at that, but then he wondered why the Jagan had been interested in it to begin with.</p><p>There must be <em>something</em>…</p><p>He visualized a claw dragging across its smooth surface, looking for a snag. When he found one, he eased his focus through the nearly undetectable breach and-</p><p>~What are you doing?~</p><p>Hiei regained awareness of his surroundings and jerked backwards an inch upon discovering the kitsune avatar sitting right in front of him, leaning so close they were practically nose-to-nose.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nothing.*</strong>
</p><p>~Find something interesting? You were pretty absorbed there.~</p><p>
  <strong>*Doubtful. Just some weird trinket she has.*</strong>
</p><p>Both males looked down at the girl as she sighed and muttered a single word in her sleep, "Thanks."</p><p>Kurama looked back at Hiei with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>He shrugged indifferently. <strong>*Where's that other kitsune? Can't go anywhere now without finding more of your kind under every rock.*</strong></p><p>~You'll never guess what happened…~</p><p>
  <strong>*It cannot be any stranger than what we witnessed back there from that girl.*</strong>
</p><p>~That kitsune is the last living kin of my adoptive family, and I'm now quite certain he's either mad or <em>broken</em>.~</p><p>
  <strong>*I'm afraid to ask what you mean by that. And you said this girl has similar coloring but is <em>not</em> related?*</strong>
</p><p>~You saw them together. They could be twins. Her scent is completely wrong, though, for them to have any blood relation.~</p><p>Hiei thought about his sister Yukina, and how odd such a <em>physical</em> reunion between them would have looked. Youko apparently had the same idea, and Hiei had a front-row seat to the somewhat appealing visual of kitsune-twins-kissing-scenario that quickly morphed into a horrifying Hiei-and-Yukina-kissing-scenario. Kurama hopped out of reach with a chuckle before Hiei followed through with his initial impulse to stab the dirty thoughts out of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's yours is mine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The power of the Shikon no Tama could not be contained forever, imprisoned within a little glass ball, unable to feel its Guardian. Kagome was its home; its gateway from the netherworld to the living realm; its protector. When the two mikos joined their powers to hide it away from the mortal realm, they had thought the tiny jewel to be complete, whole, and at peace with its purity.</p><p>
  <em>They were wrong.</em>
</p><p>For centuries, the jewel had lain dormant, quiet and content, entwined with the soul of its former Guardian as it drifted toward reincarnation. Once they had rejoined the realm of the living, it continued to sleep, at peace for fifteen years within the body of its new Guardian until the day Mistress Centipede had jerked it from slumber to begin the fateful journey, shattering, and eventual recollection of its pieces into a whole.</p><p>Along this journey, with the thousands of lives it had touched, the emotions and desires of its many 'handlers' had given it a fresh perspective on freedom. In its own way, it had guided those that took control of its shards toward its true home, and when Kagome finally placed her fingers around the completed sphere, it had new appreciation for the world around it.</p><p>And then they had sealed it away.</p><p>For an entire year, it had sulked and brooded within its confinement, unhappy and lonely without the warmth of its Guardian. It knew she would never relinquish her guardianship, so it waited, patiently, for the day it might be free again. In the jewel's long existence, a year was hardly a blink, and when that pinprick of light appeared within the previously impenetrable wall, it took the opportunity to reacquaint itself with the outside world.</p><hr/><p>The warm tingle along her multiple injuries soothed the throbbing pain away and drew a contented sigh from the exhausted girl. She rolled over slightly to rest her head upon the crook of her elbow. She muttered her appreciation toward whatever healing trick one or the other had done and easily slipped back into deep sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Wake up.</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Mm?'</em></p><p>
  <strong>Get up.</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Okay.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>Come back to the clearing. You've left something behind.</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Now? But I'm so exhausted.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>Just relax and let go. I will help you get there.</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Alright</em>.'</p><p>Yusuke and Kuwabara were heatedly discussing their next moves when the girl stirred from her rest. Kuwabara glanced over first and did a double-take. The odd mix of colors that had previously made up her aura had begun to literally glow, and his jaw dropped in surprise.</p><p>Yusuke trailed off at his friend's expression and turned to look behind him just in time to see her form rising from the ground in a strange arch, defying gravity in an unnatural movement of limbs that eventually got her to her feet. She stood, slumped over and facing the clearing they'd left behind. "Uh, Kagome?" Yusuke called.</p><p>Hiei and Kurama broke off their conversation and looked down at the girl's strange behavior.</p><p>Kuwabara's eyes were riveted on her energies and the swirl of color, and he squinted against the burning brightness of something emanating from her center as it slowly overtook her entire body, eventually forcing him to shield his eyes.</p><p>Once he'd blocked her brightness, he spotted a weird trail of green mist that led back toward the clearing they'd left a bit ago.</p><p>She didn't acknowledge Yusuke calling her name and took a single step toward the edge of the cliff twenty feet away. They weren't very high up, but without knowing exactly <em>what</em> she was —and she could still be just another weird mortal, fragile enough to die from the 50 foot drop— when she took another slow step toward the ledge Yusuke's heart leapt into his throat. '<em>Is she sleepwalking?</em><em>'</em> "Wait, Kagome!"</p><p>"She's following the trail!" Kuwabara stood quickly.</p><p>"What trail?" someone asked, but he paid no attention and moved forward to stop her before—</p><p>Her whole body shuddered and she leapt forward off the cliff in a single spring. Yusuke cursed. All four of the team gave immediate chase, but she landed on her toes in the branches of a tree and was sprinting headlong through the forest faster than they could believe. Hiei caught up with her first and mentally cursed.</p><p>
  <strong>*Her eyes are glowing red - she's lost control of herself?*</strong>
</p><p>~Can you take her down without killing her? We need to keep away from that clearing. Crowds have gathered there and the story keeping them at bay is flimsy at best.~</p><p>Hiei leapt at her sideways, but he was violently rebuffed by the vines that were suddenly in <em>far</em> better condition than they had been just minutes ago.</p><p>
  <strong>*Those fucking vines! Her mental barriers are down, but her mind is completely blank.*</strong>
</p><p>She reached the outer edge of the clearing seconds later and slid to a stop right outside Shippo's fiery barrier. Hiei caught up with her just in time to see her lean over a previously unnoticed stone figure toppled on its side in the grass, her hands outstretched to gingerly touch its surface. The chilling shriek of an angry spirit emanated from the statue as a flickering green light leapt from the stone to her fingertips, then spread quickly up her arms, suffusing her skin and eyes with an acid glow. Hiei leapt forward to tackle her while she was stationary, but she caught his wrist and flung him past her.</p><p>He landed easily and turned to make another attempt, but she threw her head back and that same angry shriek now came from her throat as she screamed in rage. Youki swirled around her form as she shot through the woods in a new direction.</p><p>
  <strong>*That is <em>not the same girl anymore</em>!*</strong>
</p><p>It had been so long. SO LONG. <em>CENTURIES</em>. Hananoki's rage abounded, and she reveled in her newfound freedom. She couldn't care less that her body was wrong. It had energy like her own and responded well enough for her needs. It was absolutely brimming with power, and she had a despicable <em>horrible</em> <strong><em>bastard</em> </strong>of a man to tear apart with her bare hands.</p><p>~Can you take over her mind while her defenses are down? Make her stop so we can help her. How the <em>hell</em> is she so fast now?~</p><p><strong>*I can't get into her inner mind to shut it down, I'm just skimming the thoughts off the edge. Whatever has control of her is very focused on exacting revenge. This rage is bordering on madness.*</strong> Hiei briefly listened to the intended acts of mutilation streaming from the enraged kitsune ahead of them. <strong>*...exceptionally detailed and violent madness.*</strong></p><p>Another voice echoed through the savage thoughts, a disjointed plea for help. He focused his attention on that and caught the trailing end of begging and prayers, <em>'please no no no don't do this please this is all wrong stop please oh kami no no'</em></p><p>It took him a moment to remember what her name was to catch her attention. <strong>*Kagome?*</strong></p><p>The kitsune raged ahead with her litany of destruction, apparently not noticing his mental prodding. <em>'Oh thank everything... you can hear me! You've got to stop her </em><em><strong>right now</strong>!</em><em>'</em></p><p>
  <strong>*We are trying, but you have to slow down. I am not sure what to do that won't immediately kill you. Those vines…*</strong>
</p><p>At a less chaotic time, he might have been amused by the sudden string of cursing in her thoughts as he sensed her frustration at having kept so many damned secrets. <em>'There is </em><em><strong>literally nothing</strong> you can do to kill me right now! To stop her you need to know what I know and I don</em><em>'t even have time to be sure I can trust you!'</em> The threat implicit in her words made him scoff, like she could do anything to retaliate against—</p><p>A barrage of memories slammed through his thoughts as he chased her through the upper tiers of the forest, and in the next moment he entirely missed the branch he'd been aiming for. He landed hard on the ground and rolled with the impact, quickly processing the shit she had just dumped into his head.</p><p>He understood now why she hadn't wanted to say a damned thing to them, and why her tree had given her warnings to avoid their team. That <em>trinket</em> the Jagan had shown such interest in wasn't just some insignificant bauble. They were in <em>serious</em> trouble.</p><p>
  <strong>*Reikai must <em>never</em> know of this.*</strong>
</p><p>'<em>The seal we put in place must have been broken! If I had more time I could regenerate my missing miko-ki to balance out her youki, but we don't have the time! She is headed in a direct path through who knows what with murder on her mind ... oh </em><em><strong>kami</strong> what is she doing now-</em><em>'</em></p><p>Her thoughts cut off in a panicked shriek. A new haze of power and echoes of screaming pain ripped up his spine like his muscles were trying to separate from his skeleton. The unexpected strength of his mental connection with this impossible female was more intense than any he'd experienced before. Was it related to the dangerous power now coursing freely through her?</p><p>The agonized cries shouting through his mind choked off into a whimper with her next thought, <em>'Can you... maybe fetch my ki...'</em></p><p><strong>*Fetch?!*</strong> he growled in response, moving quickly to keep her slight form in view.</p><p>Her thoughts were getting a little weird and twisted, <em>'yeah, magic... from tree-sama...could probably...'</em> her mental voice curled into a distinct sound of distress for a moment before she managed to continue, <em>'stab her with it... never know what hit her...'</em></p><p>The trace of youki ahead exploded outward as the Not-Kagome transformed into a monstrously large nine-tailed kitsune. The sensation was like nails on chalkboard as the two conflicting energies scraped against one another, before her natural magic was grossly overpowered by the possession's.</p><p>'<em>...no good...'</em> came the tiniest whisper in his mind, then silence from the crazy weird girl.</p><p>Hiei let loose a string of expletives. <strong>*Fox, I'm about to try something really stupid. You three try to keep her distracted and <em>don</em><em>'t die</em>.*</strong></p><p>~What?! Hiei?!~</p><p>Hiei flipped midair and rebounded off a thick trunk to rocket back in the opposite direction, heading full-speed to the clearing where everything had gone wrong. Moments later, he burst unharmed through the fiery barrier and landed next to the kitsune that had just finished the last touches on his protections, startling an elder youkai that had been sitting nearby. "We have a problem with your lady friend. I need to get her magic back from the tree. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>"Kagome? Er - you need to <em>what</em>?" The ghostly dancing illusion had long since stopped twirling and now knelt before the tree, pretending to be deep in prayer. Shippo stood in a hurry, turning in concern toward where he could sense the raging anger. He looked at the tree in contemplation, wondering how much of her magic he'd be able to take to her without becoming completely useless. <em>Probably not much. </em>He glanced back at the short youkai risking his neck for his favorite person. <em>Kami, </em>he hoped this one didn't melt. He shuddered in revulsion at the thought of <em>that</em> mess.</p><p>Hiei stared hard at the glowing tree before him, his third eye blazing in concentration. Stab her with her own power? He stepped closer to the tree and felt his skin tingle in warning. The very air felt like it was searing his flesh as he approached.</p><p>He drew his blade, watching the swirls of pure energy twisting around the branches overhead. He knelt beside the illusory shrine maiden and offered his drawn blade to the tree, bowing his head. *Tree-sama, I don't know if you can hear me, but Kagome needs her magic back.*</p><p>'<em>Touch the blade to my roots, imiko, and if you are honest in your request, her magic might not kill you.'</em></p><p>What the hell else would he do with her magic? Even coming so close to this tree was madness. He braced himself and pointed his blade downward to touch a curling root of the massive tree. He watched with his third eye as tendrils of the potent magic crawled up the sword toward his steady hand.</p><p>
  <strong>*Burn me.*</strong>
</p><p>It was a dare for her and a deadly challenge for himself. Youko had piqued his interest when he'd mentioned how her blood had burned. <em>Nothing</em> had burned him before. The hottest fires of the Makai had failed to harm him. This was a different fire - a different burn. He'd had only the smallest sample earlier that evening, and he craved another brush of the impossible.</p><p>This magic was not his and far beyond his control. The Jagan understood the imminent threat to its evil existence and shuttered itself quickly, barring itself behind self-imposed barriers to hide from the light of her magic. It seared his palm as it spread from the handle to his flesh, seeking his purpose. He exhaled through the pain of this burn and held himself steady under the sudden onslaught of fire as it licked up his arm and seeped into his core.</p><p>He chuckled in self-derision. How ironic that the forbidden child's final moments would be bursting into flames on a fool's errand. The sword suddenly grew heavy in his palm, and he cracked open his eyes to stare down at the brightly glowing blade. The kitsune standing nearby whistled lowly, impressed.</p><p>He was mildly surprised to discover he wasn't <em>actually</em> on fire.</p><p>'<em>Go, quickly!'</em> The tree's voice broke through his brief moment of reverie.</p><p>Didn't need to tell him twice. Hiei shot back toward the flares of raging youki in the distance, the mysteriously heavy sword leaving a glowing trail behind him like a comet.</p><p>The towering nine-tail kitsune was running far ahead, though not as speedily as she had in her humanoid form. The beast screamed in rage as it bounded through the forest, crushing everything before it as she roared for her vengeance. He flashed ahead of it and turned around to face it head on. <strong>*Stab her with her own magic... I hope her brain wasn't already addled when she came up with that suggestion.*</strong> He sighed and leapt toward the stampeding creature's chest, glowing blade extended before him.</p><p>The incensed youkai paid no attention to the tiny speck of a male before her, not even when he brandished his glowing sword. The prick of pain from the blade embedding to its hilt in her breast was nothing, and she stomped flat the copse of trees before her.</p><p>Her target was close; she could scent his trail:</p><p>the ash on the breeze</p><p>the spark in the air</p><p>the burn in her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One man's treasure is another man's treasure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>broken</strong>
</p>
<p>Youganryuu hadn't gone far before circling back to monitor the chaos. Once the fire had spread sufficiently, he would be free to slip in and collect his treasure and be on his way. As he approached the clearing, the shivering intensity of the magic he'd left behind choked off unexpectedly, vanishing into <em>nothing. </em>He slid closer and peered through a break in the trees as the last of the fire in the clearing sputtered out and died.</p>
<p><em>That girl</em> had done something impossible to counteract his magic. He stared up at the unnatural glow, appalled. So much magic, <em>wasted</em>.</p>
<p>A different fire elemental quickly approached to join those in the clearing —another one that was not <em>his</em><em>— </em>and he clenched his fist in irritation. <em>Far too many to deal with</em>. He fled the way he'd come, crisscrossing his tracks a few times to throw off any pursuit. He'd have to plan how best to distract or draw them away…</p>
<p>He quickly found a steep hill with a decent vantage point from which he could see any that approached and stood quietly, staring down into the woods at the top of the towering tree that had somehow escaped his wrath. It glowed a sickening color, unnatural and conflicting with its surroundings.</p>
<p>It should have all <em>burnt</em>.</p>
<p>He noticed the vague flicker of the new elemental's barrier. He focused and reached for the fire magic lacing its structure, but his touch slid off against the unnatural energy from <em>that</em> <em>girl</em>. That <em>strange one </em>who poorly resembled his…</p>
<p>He ground his teeth in frustration.</p>
<p>It was a short time later that he realized none had attempted to follow him, so he knelt and placed his hands against the earth, <em>listening</em>. A scream reached him, echoing through the ground, something <em>awful</em> and…</p>
<p><em>and his heart wrenched.</em> His magic <em>broke. </em>The glittering trail that led him to her, connected her life to his, his connection to her hints of sadness and broken love, <em>crumbled</em>.</p>
<p>His <em>treasure</em> his <em>love</em> his only reason for continued existence was <em>gone</em>. He crumpled in agony, clutching at his chest. A rush of his fire magic returned to him from her, trailing ragged edges tainted with madness.</p>
<p>He'd been connected to Hananoki for hundreds of years, their life force linked together, so he'd know her while he slept and while he destroyed. He'd felt the echoes of her suffering and sadness warring with some strange sense of the love she still harbored. But it had been a broken love. They were a broken match. And now she was <em>gone</em>.</p>
<p>His rage suffused him.</p>
<p>The foliage and small animals in his immediate surroundings burst into flame. The ground steamed and the rock far beneath him shook suddenly under the onslaught of seismic heat. He had never thought that his treasure could ever be taken from him. He ignored a gigantic beast crushing the forest some distance away. <em>Let it destroy everything</em>, he thought. <em>Such a massive thing should have no other purpose.</em></p>
<p>He was torn, go back and fetch what might remain of her, or cut his losses and return to his mountain?</p>
<p>He crushed his fists to his eyes.</p>
<p>He couldn't bear the thought that she was gone.</p>
<p>Truly gone</p>
<p>Disgust flooded him</p>
<p>She'd betrayed his family, <em>betrayed his love</em>, and then he was the last-</p>
<p>He'd killed all that had dared to harm what was <em>his</em>, and then she was the last-</p>
<p>He choked on the flames in his throat before screaming in agony.</p>
<p>He couldn't leave her body behind, even if she was gone.</p>
<p>He made a quick decision and headed in a new direction. He could taste the power trickling deep within the earth.</p>
<p>He would destroy them <em>all.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>treasure</strong>
</p>
<p>As Hiei flashed away to return Kagome's magic to her, Shippo noticed a slowly spreading circle of fire had crept through his barrier. He stared in confusion and carefully approached the unnatural burn as it smoldered in a ring of smoking grasses. It seemed to originate just outside of his barrier, and there was a small figure collapsed in its center.</p>
<p>His footsteps were silent and slow as he crept closer, peering at the ash-coated female. A light breeze ruffled her hair, exposing a shimmer of copper. Her familiar green eyes were half-open but lifeless as she stared into the night sky. He cocked his head as he neared, confusion ricocheting through his thoughts.</p>
<p>This female seemed <em>wrong</em> somehow. <em>Is she dead? </em>He knelt by her side and tilted his head so that she was no longer sideways to his gaze, then brushed some of the coating of ash from her skin. The action stirred up a faint trace of her scent and his breath caught in his throat as he froze on his knees, numb with disbelief.</p>
<p>He hadn't seen her in over five centuries, but he would never forget her scent.</p>
<p>'<em>Mother.'</em></p>
<p>She hadn't aged a day.</p>
<p>And she was alive.</p>
<p>…<em>Sort of</em>.</p>
<p>Her youki was gone. She had a heartbeat and her breath came in shallow puffs of air, but there was no one home.</p>
<p>It clicked into place faster than he'd have liked, and he looked away from the face that had haunted his dreams for centuries to stare after the trail of raging power roiling in the distance.</p>
<p>He pulled off his cloak and wrapped her carefully in the soft fabric. Depending on what had just happened in the last ten minutes and how it related to Kagome's curse that had been set 500 years ago, he might need to proceed with extreme caution.</p>
<p>He gently gathered her limp body into his arms and stood, a sad smile curling his lips. He hoped he'd see her smiling at him again soon, but at the very least, he had her back. He prayed he would not have to bury her.</p>
<p>He'd heard the rumors of the stone figure that had been seen when the mountain kami brought his gifts of destruction. After so long of not knowing what had happened to her, if she'd been there, just beyond his reach each time he'd followed the clues to another of the targets days after they'd been destroyed...</p>
<p>He clutched her to himself in a fierce hug and rubbed his cheek in her hair before pulling the edge of the fabric up to hide her face from view.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mother.</em>
</p>
<p>He stared at the Goshinboku, ensconced safely within the barrier, wondering if she would be safe amongst its roots, or if he should risk carrying her into what might end up being a major battle with the terrifyingly large presence he could sense stampeding to the north. He sighed. He couldn't leave her behind, now or ever.</p>
<p>The mountain kami would be back for her, he was certain. If he'd had her since she disappeared over five centuries ago… He froze for just a moment, realizing the danger. They did not have much time.</p>
<p>He held her limp form close and ran toward the maelstrom of youki. They needed to regroup immediately and prepare for the worst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The struggle is real</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>mine</strong>
</p><p>Kagome <em>hated</em> being controlled by outside influences. The few times it had happened before, she had been able to fight it through willpower, love, or whatever else personal qualities she possessed. This time was different. This spirit had every advantage <em>as well as</em> the power of the Shikon no Tama to completely overwhelm her.</p><p>She was terrified she'd made a horrible mistake in revealing so much to the quiet fire youkai, but they needed to stop her <em>somehow</em>. There was no time to lose.</p><p>It had been just in time, too. Once the youkai spirit had released the reigns on the power curling throughout her to shift into her natural state of massive proportions, something in her mind disconnected.</p><p>The pain was immense, the fathomless hatred was overwhelming, and she couldn't comprehend the physical transformation of the magical creature that had gained control her body. A small part of her wondered if she would have just exploded into tiny Kagome-pieces if the Shikon hadn't been released.</p><p>She curled up in her mind, surrounded by the dark fires of the angry spirit's rage, feeling useless and helpless for what felt like far too long. They would have to try and kill her if she couldn't somehow overcome this possession. She didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to allow this reign of terror against innocent bystanders to continue.</p><p>She didn't have long to lament her inability to fight back. A pinpoint of light appeared and suddenly her magic flooded her spirit, and she had the smallest amount of time to rejoice in its return before she regained awareness of what was happening around her. She could see the destruction, taste the blood, and hear the screams and cries of the wounded. She was shocked, appalled and sick that so much had gone wrong so quickly.</p><p>"STOP!" she shrieked in horror.</p><p>The beast roared in defiance. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to rip out his hair, peel the skin from his face, chew off his arms, crush his legs, jab her claws between his ribs and pluck out his cruel heart.</p><p>Kagome screamed, trying to drown out the vile imaginations of the vengeful spirit. She knew there was no room for reasoning and there was no more time to hesitate. She unleashed the flames of her purity upon herself.</p><p>She would stop this madness, even if it killed her.</p><p>The angry kitsune shuddered and rolled across the forest floor, crushing a few trees as it tried to shake free from the pain encompassing her body head to toe.</p><p>Gods, purifying herself was the worst pain she could ever have imagined. Her nerves were on fire and it felt as though her skin was bubbling into blisters, flaking and peeling from her muscles. In her agony, she was sure she could feel her bones cracking, her brain melting, and her eyeballs on the verge of bursting from the pressure building in her head.</p><p>The possession shrieked once more and then finally released her hold. Kagome felt the rage subside. As she gained control over herself, the massive form shuddered and collapsed in on itself. Kagome found herself crying out again as the strange sensation of regaining her more human appearance flashed through her body and soul. This was nothing compared to the pain of self-purification, though.</p><p>The glowing sword that had been buried to the hilt in her massive chest fell to the ground in front of her, its light extinguished and only a shallow puncture remaining where she had been pierced. She shivered and wept in a huddled mass amongst the wreckage of the forest.</p><p>Warmth flooded her as injuries from the self-purification were healed, but nothing would be able to fix the mental anguish she felt, knowing what she had just done to any poor creatures or people that had been in the way of the possession's rage. She turned her face to press her forehead to the bloodied packed dirt and took a shuddering breath. This was no time to wallow in pain and regret for something she couldn't control.</p><p>She murmured quietly, "If you <em>dare</em> to do anything of that manner again, I will kill us both." The angry spirit within her welled up once more in rage and Kagome flared her purification magic in warning. She cringed against the sharp burn that tore throughout her flesh, her body curling into itself again.</p><p>A moment later, a twisting blue vine poked up over her shoulder to wipe away one of her tears. '<em>Of course, the blasted vine would be just fine with so much power from the shikon.</em><em>'</em> She laughed, but it was bitter with a smidgen of hopelessness. What the <em>fuck</em> was she going to do with this mess?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>the onlookers</strong>
</p><p>Hiei dropped to the ground in front of the towering kitsune as she roared, enveloped in the pink flames of purity. The scent of burning fur filled the air and the weird glittering ash sparkled around her as she burned.</p><p>Within moments, the nine-tail's legs collapsed and she crashed to a heap in the forest, rolling and thrashing to try and put out the flame that could not be extinguished. He could hear her mental demands for control, but he doubted the enraged spirit had any acuity to understand. He briefly wondered if she planned to kill herself to stop the beast.</p><p>Kurama stepped to his side and the two watched with some measure of relief as her form shuddered and began to collapse in on itself, shrinking as she writhed against the unnatural sensations.</p><p>~Glad to see you're still in one piece.~</p><p>Hiei watched as she tried to pull herself together. <strong>*This is the most unbelievable day I think we have ever had as a team.*</strong></p><p>~I can think of a few that topped what we have seen today.~</p><p>Hiei said nothing. Kurama hadn't gotten the same story dump from her panicked mind. He held out his blistered sword hand without looking at his partner. <strong>*She burns.*</strong></p><p>Kurama's eyebrows lifted high in surprise, perhaps not quite understanding the significance of Hiei's remark. <em>'Yes, she does. Do you want something for that?'</em></p><p>He shrugged, briefly glancing away from the female in the midst of the crushed foliage. <strong>*Where are the others?*</strong></p><p>
  <em>'We couldn't distract her. They ran ahead to try and warn others to flee while they had a chance.'</em>
</p><p>~I wonder if this thing she wants to kill is the same youkai that tried to burn down that tree?~</p><p>
  <strong>*It is. From what I've picked up, the spirit had been trapped for centuries in a statue, forced to watch as he destroyed things she would have held dear.*</strong>
</p><p>Kurama shuddered. That was a long time to be tortured. The spirit's mind was likely broken beyond all hope of repair. ~And she found an opportunity to possess a weak, practically-human avatar.~</p><p>Hiei's mouth curved in a slight smirk, but he remained silent. His observation was only partially true, if he <em>really twisted</em> the meaning behind the entire statement. She <em>had</em> been weak due to missing the bulk of her magic. Practically-human because she had started as such but hadn't been truly human, ever. Humans were <em>mundane</em>. This girl was far from it.</p><p>Knowing what he knew now, he watched and felt for the telltale signs of the jewel's draw.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>His friend stood quietly beside him and they stared down at the girl as she pressed her face into the dirt beneath her and shuddered.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>dream</strong>
</p><p>The red faded from her sight, and the awful burn subsided. Her heart lurched in her chest, foreign and steady. "What is this?" Hananoki pushed herself to her knees, staring down in confusion at her blood-spattered arms. The scent of gore and death hung heavily in the air, and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "What has happened?"</p><p>Was this another dream? Another temporary reprieve from the endless eternity of torment where she'd been trapped? A length of pretty blue flora slid slowly into view, curling lethargically around one of her arms. She stared at it in fascination. It tickled the fine hairs along her skin, and she could sense the plant's nature as more coiled around her in happy loops, full of power and <em>pleased</em> with its circumstances. This was far too much detail for just a dream.</p><p>A sob unexpectedly broke from her throat, surprising her. She was not sad. But she <em>was</em>. She felt the sorrow rolling up through her chest, clenching in her throat, running in silent trails over her cheeks.</p><p>"What have you done?" This tortured whisper was not her voice, but it spilled from her lips as though it were. The words were strange, the accent unfamiliar, the pain and misery rippling through her body very different from her impossibly long heartbreak of betrayal.</p><p>Her body stood of its own accord. She jerked against the control, stumbling backwards. Some unnatural magic flared within her, ripping white-hot through her muscles. "Stop fighting me!" the stranger's voice came again from her throat.</p><p>"No! What are you doing to me?" Hananoki cried out, clutching her arms to herself to ward against the pain. The beautiful blue plant cried to her of its discomfort. What was <em>happening</em>? "Stop, you're hurting it!"</p><p>The stranger's voice was angry and miserable as she replied, "We share this body. Move aside and I will stop this pain. I have to help the people you hurt and killed in your anger."</p><p>Hurt? She had <em>killed people</em>? She stilled in surprise. "What have I done?" Was that… was her running dream of revenge not <em>actually</em> a dream? She looked at her shaking hands in surprise, studying the traces of flesh and blood still clinging to her fingertips, jammed under the tips of her claws. She could pick out scents from more than a few different people. Her mouth fell open in horror.</p><p>Unable to process the knowledge that she'd caused pain, that she'd harmed anyone, that she could ever be cruel <em>like him</em>…? A wail of misery fell from her lips and trailed off into nothing as her spirit retreated in anguish, hiding itself from sight. Kagome drooped in misery, dreading to know the truth.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>bad news</strong>
</p><p>Kuwabara was the next to find them once the chaos had ended. He watched quietly as she fought against herself. Watched as her magic flared and pushed back the eerie green glow that had only been visible in small traces prior to whatever had happened before she'd leapt off the cliff. He could now <em>see</em> a second spirit within her struggling against the burning vastness of this strange girl's soul.</p><p>And now there was a new <em>brightness</em> within her. What the heck was he witnessing? He stared, puzzled at the rainbow of colors that swept through her once the fire of her magic had retreated, flowing through her body in a slow pulse that retreated to linger in the center of her torso.</p><p>"Guys," he muttered at the two standing quietly nearby. Hiei looked in his direction, and Kuwabara was unnerved by how <em>bored </em>his teammate looked, almost as if none of this surprised him. Maybe his freaky mind-reading thing had finally found a way to get the answers they needed.</p><p>~Possession, hm? A two-for-one deal…~ Youko murmured, eyeing the girl with renewed interest.</p><p>"How many…" She turned to them with a stricken expression. "What did…" She couldn't finish her questions, but they understood what she wanted to know. She pressed a hand to her throat and swallowed back the misery, pulling herself together. She'd been able to assuage her guilt for those that had tried to kill her first. Running headlong through innocent bystanders would be a completely different story. She might never be able to forgive herself.</p><p>Yusuke arrived a moment later and shook his head with a frown. The kitsune beast's brief rampage through the woods as she mindlessly tracked her enemy's scent left a lot of damage in her wake. The woods had been demolished for miles. Countless creatures had been crushed underfoot.</p><p>The worst part of it all was that an entire village of people had been scattered and many were gravely wounded; some that couldn't escape their homes quickly enough had been killed. Kuwabara broke the news with a grimace. "One village was destroyed. Three dead. About a dozen wounded." She pressed her hand to her mouth, turning pale. "It could have been much worse," he tried to console her. It didn't help.</p><p>"Okay what the <em>fuck</em> is going on here? Lady, we're gonna need some answers before anything else crazy happens."</p><p>The newcomer Shippo dropped into view carrying a limp form in his arms. "Answers are going to have to wait. We probably don't have much time before he comes back."</p><p>"Damnit, how many more surprises are we gonna have to suffer through before someone tells us what we need to know?"</p><p>Shippo pressed his lips together and sighed in exasperation. "Okay, a few answers, but we have to be quick."</p><p>Kuwabara protested. "There are a lot of people around here that need our help right now."</p><p>"Call some healers from your Reikai, if you must." Shippo moved to stand between the four teammates, his back to Kagome so she couldn't see the bundle in his arms. He adjusted the body carefully to expose her face. Kurama hummed in understanding once he saw the matching green eyes and red hair, and Kuwabara could see the tiniest thread of connection drifting between the distressed girl standing some distance away and the motionless body he carried.</p><p>"Is that who…" Kuwabara started to ask.</p><p>Shippo held up a finger to silence his question and winked, then brushed his hand over the motionless body, his magic settling into place so that she appeared like a completely different girl.</p><p>Yusuke gasped. "That's…!"</p><p>Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke. "I don't understand, who is she?"</p><p>"I need to go confirm something with my friend back there before I say anything else. I have a theory, and if I'm right and we're <em>quick</em>, we might be able to save a life and stop that shit," he waved behind him in the general direction of the god tree, "from ever happening again." He tugged the cloak back over her features, hiding her from view. "Can you please keep her safe for a moment?" He looked to Kurama with a serious expression.</p><p>~This is…~ Kurama reached out gingerly to take the concealed body from Shippo. ~…or was, his mother…?~</p><p>
  <strong>*How can you be certain?*</strong>
</p><p>~Scent, and the resemblance to my adoptive mother, her blood kin. They could be sisters.~</p><p><strong>*Veritable family reunion, today</strong>.* Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed. *<strong>Is this another one I will eventually need to discourage from getting interested?*</strong></p><p>Youko chuckled. ~Doubtful, even if she were awake.~</p><p>He stared at the others and motioned that they should give the girl and her friend some space to reunite briefly while they quietly discussed. "Kuwabara, what are you seeing?"</p><p>"There's a connection between the body and that girl. I think whatever's got her belongs in <em>this body</em> instead." He peered over at the two reuniting friends, blinking against the blinding light emanating from her again as they embraced. "It really hurts to look at her, sometimes. You guys can't see that?" The others glanced back to see the two stepping away from each other hastily, looking surprised and uncomfortable as they stared at each other. The others looked back at Kuwabara and collectively shrugged.</p><p>Kurama nodded at Yusuke, who added on, "His magic makes this sleeping lady look just like Kagome did when she was at Keiko's shop." Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "How does he know what she looked like?"</p><p>Kurama held up a hand to allow Hiei to speak.</p><p>Hiei gave one clue that mattered: "She picked up the spirit from the statue of a girl that was outside of the barrier."</p><p>Kuwabara stared at his teammate, wondering how much more he knew and wasn't sharing. Hiei glared at him, daring him to say something. '<em>There must be a reason he</em><em>'s keeping quiet about whatever he knows.</em>' Hiei made the smallest movement in agreement with his speculation, and Kuwabara felt a moment of surprise. Hiei <em>never</em> agreed with anything he said or did. He glanced back at the weird girl. He might not be the only one worrying about Reikai.</p><p>Kurama nodded. "Those two back there… Long ago, and I mean long enough that this doesn't make any sense, he told me that she's his favorite person. If this is the truth, then he likely knows most everything about her, including what she looks like when she's pretending to be human. If magic had trapped that spirit in a statue, and the soul escaped into a new host, then the spell keeping her as stone might have broken."</p><p>"But why would he make the body look like someone else's? Why not just leave her as she was? Maybe the spirit will want to go home to her body once she sees she's no longer stuck as a rock." Yusuke had some good points, but only Hiei had an idea why this <em>Shippo</em> had made a ruse of the situation.</p><p>"Backpack," Hiei interrupted, holding his hand out for the girl's belongings. Kuwabara handed over the pack with a shrug, and Hiei tossed it to the kitsune that had just turned to ask for it.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet." Kurama frowned, glancing over at the girl with her friend, kneeling nearby as they spoke quietly. "Let's get some help out here for these people before anything else happens. He made it sound like more trouble should be expected." Yusuke nodded and pulled out his communicator.</p><p>Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Don't tell them much about the girl if they ask. There are things we need to understand and resolve before they mess it up any further."</p><p>Yusuke nodded and stepped away from them to reach out to Reikai.</p><p>
  <strong>*You were right. Nothing in that kitsune's head makes any sense.*</strong>
</p><p>~Details?~</p><p><strong>*Nothing concrete, yet</strong>.* What Hiei really meant was, <em>nothing I will ever share with you</em>, because the new kitsune knew <em>all</em> about her trinket and kept mentally circling about a 500-year old curse somehow affecting a girl that had recently admitted to being only nineteen years old and how <em>glad</em> he was to see her well after so many years apart. Here's where it became even less clear in the kitsune's overly ecstatic thoughts - his frame of reference jumped between a grown Kagome and a very young Kagome, but backwards? How <em>broken</em> was this kitsune's brain<em>?</em> Her memory dump hadn't included enough of the pertinent details to make any sense.</p><p>If they didn't have much time, what other madness might they still have left to encounter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Convincing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The theory goes like this...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shippo turned to Kagome, and they stared across the short distance at one another. He took a careful step toward her, hesitating at the hurt and wariness in her expression. He tried to remember that she'd just been through something undeniably awful and that she was probably <em>not</em> thinking terrible things about his recent absence in her life, but it still worried him.</p><p>Another step closer, and her lower lip trembled.</p><p>One more step and she threw herself forward with a sob. He met her halfway, arms extended to catch her in a hug. The others had stepped away to give the two some semblance of privacy, so they missed the interesting new development.</p><p>The vines were in the way, so he improvised with an arm around her waist and a hand at the back of her neck. The moment his hand touched her skin, his magic welled up inside him, overwhelming and sudden. Surprised and concerned about whatever the heck had just happened, he broke off their embrace and immediately pulled back from her. She looked up at him and seemed just as shocked.</p><p>"<em>That</em> didn't happen by Goshinboku."</p><p>She shook her head. "No, something changed."</p><p>His gaze fell to her hip, where he knew the jewel had been tucked away so long ago. Curiosity and longing pushed through his wariness, and he placed his hand atop her head. Nothing. He slid his fingers down her hair and brushed a thumb over one of the tearstreaks down her cheek. His magic welled again. <em>Skin contact.</em></p><p>He sighed and pulled her closer, keeping his hands away from anything that might trigger it again and hugged her tightly. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed hard.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice the soft rustle of leaves in a gentle breeze. "I should have been here sooner. The timing has just been <em>shit</em>…" He pressed his face into her hair and breathed deeply as she rubbed her face against his chest, more tears leaking from her eyes as she held him to her. He'd seen her cry more times than he could count. A few more tears would be nothing.</p><p>She pulled back a little to look up into his face. He'd grown older <em>and taller </em>since she'd last seen him, and he smiled down at her with an affectionate grin. "You've changed," she whispered.</p><p>"No one can stop time," he replied with a warm smile. He rubbed his hand playfully in the mess of her hair. "How long have you been stumbling around in this place?" he chuckled. "You look like you haven't had a bath in a week."</p><p>She shuddered. "Please don't remind me." Not only did she have grime and her own blood all over her, but now she had the remains of others to contend with. She might never emerge from the next spring or river they could find.</p><p>He gave her a serious look. "We will have time to properly catch up later, but first… where's the bracelet?"</p><p>She tilted her head in confusion at the abrupt change in subject. She searched her memory for where it had been put away, then realized she was missing her backpack, <em>again. </em>Pulling away from him further, she peered around his shoulder at the others standing nearby. "It's in the backpack Kuwabara is carrying." Small miracles. (She wondered if someone had grabbed her bow. Chagrined, she noticed it was missing.)</p><p>Hiei tossed it over to Shippo before either had a chance to ask for it.</p><p>She'd forgotten he could read minds or hear thoughts; she wasn't sure exactly what it was he could do. Tentatively, and unsure he'd even hear her, she thought, '<em>Thank you.</em>' Not just for the backpack, but for risking his life to bring her back her magic. There had been a very real chance she'd have done something worse before anyone would have been able to stop her. <em>If</em> anyone would have been able to stop her. He met her gaze and nodded slightly.</p><p>She was glad he'd heard her; she'd already begun to formulate ways she could thank him properly, and he didn't seem the sort to want that kind of attention. She noticed him frown in irritation, and she wasn't sure if it was in reaction to whatever his companions were speaking about or if it was her thoughts about being so thankful that she would <em>dare</em> to inconvenience him with further signs of her appreciation.</p><p>Either way, she turned away from them to hide her smile and knelt to rummage through her pack. She quickly found the silver trinket and pulled it out to hand to Shippo.</p><p>He crouched before her and waved his hand against taking it. "No, no, put it on." He gave her a shrewd look.</p><p>"Here? But..." she peeked over her shoulder at the others.</p><p>"I bet it doesn't do what you think it'll do anymore." His expression looked like a weird cross between grim and hopeful.</p><p>She slid the metal band over her wrist and shuddered as the magic crept over her features, changing her as she'd expected. She glanced down at her filthy hands and blinked in confusion. She still had claws? He stared at her features just a little too intently and she started to feel unnerved. "What?" Had the spell on the bracelet broken? She pulled some of her wayward hair into view. Still red. <em>What the heck?</em></p><p>He grinned suddenly, excited about this new discovery. "Don't you see?" he asked. She shook her head, thoroughly confused. He continued, speaking his train of thought aloud, "This explains why you kept getting sick - you'd taken something that doesn't <em>belong</em> to you. Every time I've tried to take magic from others, <em>your </em>magic rebels and it makes me wanna puke. I'm only able to receive gifts! I bet that's the same way for you - any one of us could gift you freaky magic all day long and you'd be just fine, but as soon as you try to take it on your own that's when you get tweaked."</p><p>She stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Where had all this random information come from? "But…" she thought back to the previous day. "I don't know how to <em>take magic</em>. And I got sick yesterday when he gifted..." she paused, thinking back to what had happened. True, Kurama had been giving the plant some energy and she thought it had trickled on to her, but what was that weird... <em>hunger</em>... ? Had she been stealing it without meaning to?</p><p>She had a hard time believing him. "That doesn't make any sense. I shouldn't be able to take energy like that. It goes against my nature!" She froze, remembering when Kurama had pushed his ki to her during their kiss. That hadn't been stolen by any stretch; it had been practically shoved down her throat, and it had felt <em>very nice</em>.</p><p>"Exactly. But you still don't really believe me, nor do you understand what I'm trying to say..."</p><p>She had to admit that with as many years as he'd been kicking around, he probably understood quite a bit more <em>now</em> than when he'd been the short-stuff cute kit traveling with them to recover jewel shards. But she couldn't bring herself to accept the weirdness of her illnesses as being the result of her own actions, whether intentional or not.</p><p>Kagome shrugged, looking down at her clawed fingertips. She grimaced as she tried to nudge loose some of the drying material still stuck under the tips. "Is that what you have to deal with all the time, then?"</p><p>He nodded. "I learned to live with it, because I wanted to keep it as a part of me. But you... <em>you</em> shouldn't have to live with it. Kagome, I think you're supposed to <em>just</em> be the miko. This youkai thing," he waved his hands at her, "was always a mistake, an aberration not meant to last. And these reactions prove it." His eyes narrowed in consideration. "Is she awake?"</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened. "She?" How much did he know? <em>Who </em>was she?</p><p>"The possession. Don't play dumb, Kagome, I know she's in there. Is she <em>aware </em>right now?"</p><p>"I…" Kagome searched her thoughts and feelings. "I don't think so… she hid herself away after she caused all that… that…" She shuddered and turned her face away.</p><p>"Hmm…" he put his hand on his chin as he looked her over.</p><p>"Shippo, I don't understand, <em>who</em> is she? What are you not telling me?"</p><p>He shook his head, thinking. "With the others that are here, I <em>think</em> we can get you back in order."</p><p>Her eyebrows arched in interest. Getting the possession out of her would be a <em>great</em> thing.</p><p>He started nodding slowly as he looked her over. "Completely back in order, like no more bracelet, no more vine, normal life again."</p><p>She didn't dare to hope that it could all go back to how it should have been.</p><p>"Kurama is holding a body back there. When you see who it looks like, do not be alarmed." He held up a leaf and winked at her. "You <em>trust </em>me."</p><p>Kagome couldn't imagine what might alarm her. <em>'That's not ominous at all.' </em> But the leaf… he used to use leaves as a medium for his illusions.</p><p>He smirked a little bit. "I have an idea, but <em>she</em> must be aware for all these pieces to fall into place. You'll understand. Are you ready?"</p><p>Kagome frowned at him suspiciously. "I already don't like this idea."</p><p>He winked at her, then held up a fingertip that glowed with a visible trace of his magic. He tapped her on the forehead and his magic rippled through her, sliding down her neck and sparking through her nerves. She took a deep breath as it soaked in, feeling more relaxed and awake than she had in days. "Mother?" He called quietly.</p><p>She gasped, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with newly conflicting emotions. '<em>Mother?</em>' She <em>really</em> hoped he didn't mean what she thought he did.</p><p>Kagome blinked as the <em>other</em> consciousness curled from its hiding place to rise within her, lethargic and sad. As it woke, she felt as though part of her body had been forgotten and half-asleep, drifting in a state of rest until this moment. "Mm? Shippo?" The <em>other </em>spoke, the accent feeling out of place in her mouth. She felt a foreign confusion curling through her, then she scented the air and Kagome experienced the overwhelming sensation of how heavily a canine youkai relies on their sense of smell to identify others.</p><p>Her brain buzzed, flooded with the nuances of scent that triggered a strong nostalgia, like someone had just pulled out old memories from her childhood and shook off the dust. Her eyes widened as she stared into his face, confused for a wholly different reason than this spirit seemed to be.</p><p>"You have <em>grown</em>," She said, reaching out to touch her fingers to his face in wonder. "I think I was... <em>dreaming</em>." She paused, looking down at her filthy hands, her attention sliding over the lingering remnants of violence as though it didn't exist to focus on the familiar bracelet around her wrist. "Where are we? This place does not feel right."</p><p>Kagome's mind reeled. <em>'Oh kami, he… she—?</em>' How the <em>heck</em> had she picked up the spirit of Shippo's long lost —and she'd assumed <em>dead</em>— mother?</p><p>"Mother, do you remember how to take energy from others?" She felt her head tilt to the side as flickers of memories flashed by like light reflecting off a hummingbird's wings. Kagome's eyes unfocused as she tried to follow along, but trying to make sense of an old kitsune's mind was <em>dizzying</em>.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Can you take some from me?"</p><p>She frowned at her son, grown up now, and felt a wave of sadness at how much she had missed. "I should not take from you. I have more than I could ever use."</p><p>Kagome flinched. She was thankful that their new <em>condition </em>was mysterious to most everyone around them. She hoped the others were not eavesdropping.</p><p>"I need to demonstrate something that I'm trying to explain. Just a little should work."</p><p>Kagome's hand lifted of its own accord, reached out, and brushed Shippo's arm.</p><p>She was <em>expecting </em>to maybe feel discomfort and nausea based on what she remembered happening the day before, but a few details had been overlooked.</p><p>First, the old soul inhabiting her body knew <em>exactly </em>how to use her innate abilities with startling precision, and second, Shippo had not considered what the jewel's power might do to boost a 'small sampling' of an ability.</p><p>Shippo gasped at the sudden massive drain. Kagome choked and shuddered at the influx of magic as it rushed through her body in a sparkling maelstrom of giddy warmth, but then it corrupted into a poisonous stabbing pain that ripped and tore through her. A strangled sound escaped her throat as she promptly tipped forward and ejected the entire contents of her stomach between the two of them.</p><p>Shippo barely flipped out of the way as it splashed in a huge, noxious puddle.</p><p>(The team of four had indeed been eavesdropping, and their reactions ranged from <em>ouch </em>to <em>lmao.</em>)</p><p>Kagome hiccupped on her hands and knees over the mess on the forest floor. "Ugh, Shippo - that ... was a <em>terrible idea</em>. Kami, I believe you now."</p><p>"What is this? Am I ill?" The kitsune spirit had definitely been unaware during the earlier conversation.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mother. Yes, you are very unwell. I think I know what we will need to do to make you better."</p><p>He pulled free a wide length of material that had been looped around his waist and handed it to her with a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry about that…" he apologized with the kind of smile that Kagome recognized as not <em>really </em>sorry and about to lead to some trouble-making. "I'll be back in a minute."</p><p>She wiped the edge of her mouth. <em>'Ugh.' </em>As he skipped over to confer with the others, Kagome found herself speaking with her <em>other self</em>.</p><p>"My son... he has grown so much." She stared down at her arm and rubbed some of the splatters of <em>gross </em>from her skin. The drying blood flaked free, and she shuddered as she tried to dislodge the gore from beneath a claw.</p><p>Kagome nodded, glad to have something else to focus on as she remembered the years they'd spent traveling with Shippo as a young kit. "It really seemed to happen overnight. One day he was little, and the next he was taller than me." The kitsune spirit seemed so calm, almost lethargic. Where was her misery from hurting people? Had she blocked out everything she'd done in her madness?</p><p>"His energy feels <em>wrong</em>. Is he sick, as I am?" She felt herself shift uncomfortably.</p><p>Kagome paused, staring at the tiny patches of visible dirt as she dug her claws into the trampled grasses. "I'm not sure. He might be. I hope he isn't… not like this." She grimaced, thinking of him wanting to throw up every time he used his natural abilities. If he knew of a way to help undo this madness, would there be a way to fix whatever was wrong with him, too?</p><p>Her face tilted up to look through broken branches of the few remaining trees nearby. "This place... it is not as I remember. Why is the sky so strange?"</p><p>Kagome shrugged. "I've only been here for a few days myself. It's all weird to me, too."</p><p>"I wish to touch the trees and flowers, to know them once more. But this…sickness? I fear I may cause further damage."</p><p>"Let's just move over to a clean spot and look for now. Maybe they'll have an idea about what can be done."</p><p>The <em>other</em> hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, something must be done. Your burn is most unpleasant." So she <em>did</em> remember some of what had happened earlier, but not <em>all</em>. Disappointing. Remembering the worst of one's past was sometimes the only way to avoid repeating similar mistakes in the future.</p><p>Kagome agreed with her, though. The fires of her purity turned against her had been the <em>most unpleasant</em> thing she'd ever gone through. The spirit's unbridled, violent rage was pretty unpleasant, too, and she hoped she never experienced either, ever again.</p>
<hr/><p>The team was understandably wary when Shippo literally skipped over to have a word with them and immediately launched into his pitch. "So you all understand she's supposed to be <em>holy</em>, right? Someone like her hasn't been around in a long while. You don't have to trust me on this, but I've looked. You saw what she did at the Goshinboku." He paused and they all nodded.</p><p>"She's got two problems. First, she's been cursed. That youkai spirit that's possessed her? That's my mom." He hesitated for a moment, searching for the words he wanted to use. "A spell went bad a while ago." Youko immediately realized something with this story was wrong as Shippo frowned and stared off into the distance, his expression darkening as old memories surfaced.</p><p>He directed his next sentence to Kurama. "This is common knowledge to us, but kitsune that don't know any better," he nodded back at the girl behind him, "especially young ones, will take energy from their surroundings, people or whatever else has it available."</p><p>Kurama nodded, glancing over Shippo's shoulder at the strange human/avatar they'd been escorting. She faced away from them, talking out loud with the spirit sharing her body.</p><p>~This curse happened <em>a while ago</em>? For a kitsune his age, that description seems strange. She unintentionally admitted it herself: she's only 19. And <em>you</em> learned how to not accidentally take from others before you could walk. Surely 'a while ago' is plenty of time to learn control.~</p><p>'<em>The avatar theory is looking less likely with each new piece of information.'</em></p><p>"I've had a long time to think about the circumstances around this. If she steals magic from something else, and usually she does it on accident, her natural magic—the holy stuff— gets nasty about it. To make matters worse, the more she takes, the worse the reaction, like everyone just saw."</p><p>Yusuke snickered loudly before Kuwabara punched him in the arm and hissed, "Be nice!"</p><p>Shippo ignored the interruption. "This leads us to her second problem, that plant, which was like a band-aid to help her with the curse. When her curse activated, it stole my mother's youki to use as its base. We didn't know what was wrong with her at first, but this old lady led us to a plant that could feed on the stolen magic as it regenerated."</p><p>Here, Shippo's expression became hopeful and excited, but he lowered his voice to be sure the girl behind him wouldn't overhear. "I <em>think </em>if we can get the spirit of my mother out of her, the curse will break, and then we can do something about that damned vine."</p><p>~This timing is completely wrong. The vine has been extinct for one hundred years until it showed up on her. <em>I looked</em>. She hasn't been cursed for 100 years.~</p><p>'<em>She lived in an entirely different city. It</em><em>'s possible that wherever they got this variety you just didn't happen to come across it? We couldn't possibly have our nose in every place on earth</em>.' Kurama felt Youko frown, but begrudgingly agreed with the assessment.</p><p>~One day, we'll figure out how to get our nose in every place on earth.~</p><p>Hiei surprised everyone by asking the first question. "What makes you think we can break the curse?"</p><p>"That bracelet has a spell on it to reveal the wearer's true self. Before the crap at the tree, when she wore the bracelet, she looked mostly the same, just more <em>human</em>. Black hair, blue eyes, <em>no tail, </em>like this illusion," he motioned at the body held by Kurama. "Now, when she wears the bracelet, she looks…" He trailed off, glancing behind him. "Hey, Kagome?"</p><p>The girl that turned around to look at the team had a completely different face than she had before, looking mostly like the soulless female that Shippo had been carrying when he'd caught up to the group before he'd applied an illusion to her appearance. "Yes?"</p><p>"Feeling any better?" When she nodded in response, he gave her a cheerful thumbs up and turned back to the others and whispered the rest, "…she looks like <em>my mother.</em>" He leaned forward and added on in a lower tone but far more urgent, "<em>and I can</em><em>'t hit on my mother. That's fucked up</em>."</p><p>This declaration was met by more than one frown.</p><p>"Again," Hiei asked, his impatience making itself clear, "how do you expect we can break the curse?"</p><p>"When that spell went bad, it brought over <em>part</em> of my mother's magic. I think because all of it is back together again with Mother's spirit, she won't part from it willingly. If we can get her spirit back into her body, I bet it'll all go at once. And if it doesn't, well, we have at least one person here who has spent a long time playing with other people's energies."</p><p>Kurama nodded thoughtfully. "If the two souls are still completely separate entities and the original body is intact, this might work. We might need the help of the Reikai, though."</p><p>Shippo was the first to turn down that suggestion, but Youko didn't miss Hiei's change in expression. ~You have a problem with Reikai helping?~</p><p>
  <strong>*And you don't? Those idiots cause just as many problems as they fix.*</strong>
</p><p>"You've got telepathy stuff, right?" Shippo waved his fingers at Hiei's forehead. "Can you do a mental barrier?" Hiei barely moved, but it looked kind of like a shrug to Shippo, so he nodded. "Good. I've heard you're damned scary at that kind of stuff so I hope there's some substance to those rumors." Shippo eyed the short hybrid. The youkai had a reputation of being evil and ruthless. He'd met evil more times than he'd care to admit, and this guy didn't seem to fit that same profile. The idea that this stranger had risked his life for his favorite person won him a few points of regard.</p><p>
  <strong>*I do not need or want your regard.*</strong>
</p><p>Shippo blinked. <em>'Okay.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>*You know more a lot more about this than you're telling us.*</strong>
</p><p>"We need a place to put the plant once it's safe to extract it from her." Shippo went on to say. <em>'If you're such a great mind reader, then you'd know why I'm not saying more.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>*I <em>risked my life </em>when she showed me what was at stake. This possession threatens more than just one cursed girl.*</strong>
</p><p>Kurama rubbed his chin thoughtfully and shifted his attention to the woods surrounding them. "I can think of a few choice locations, but that god tree could use some extra protections. We should head back in that direction so I can see if I can help the tree, and we will determine if it's a good enough place to transplant."</p><p>Shippo had turned to look back in the direction of the god tree, but glanced at Hiei. <em>'Do the others know?'</em></p><p>
  <strong>*I doubt it. Kuwabara says he can see something bright, but I could not detect a difference outwardly. None of us have noticed a draw as she indicated the jewel and its shards have been capable of before.*</strong>
</p><p>Shippo nodded in relief, and spoke his response to both Kurama's suggestion and Hiei's observations. "Yes, that's good. That will work."</p><p>Yusuke wedged himself between his friends and the stranger making plans and held up his hands. "Wait, wait, you guys are wanting to run off to do that, <em>now</em>? Can't it wait until this other trouble is over?"</p><p>"Normally I'd agree, but I don't think <em>he</em> is gonna wait too much longer before returning for her. I think he's been keeping her around for centuries, and we need to be ready for his return as soon as possible. I heard a story once about the last time he lost his temper, and it ended with a new volcano in the middle of some lord's stronghold. We might only have around four to eight hours, so long as there isn't an active fault directly beneath this region."</p><p>"And if there is?" Yusuke did <em>not </em>like where this was going.</p><p>Shippo glanced at the sky and pursed his lips. "Fifteen minutes?"</p><p>Yusuke cursed. "All this fucking trouble because of a <em>tree</em>." He grimaced and nodded in agreement. "Okay, you guys go ahead to get set up for this … whatever it is you're gonna do. Kuwabara, you and I can stick around here for a few minutes to get these people situated with the help coming from Reikai. We'll follow shortly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Putting things back where they belong</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, Shippo, is this barrier yours?"</p><p>He preened under her admiration, batting his eyelashes at her with a huge smile. "Tree-sama deserves our very best. One sec, lemme make sure that old baba has left." Shippo slid through the fiery shimmer and vanished behind the dim glow.</p><p>Kagome leaned backward to peer up at the tall, flaming blue wall and stroked her fingers along its intangible surface, testing the energies of its structure. She was amused at the traces of her magic laced throughout and intensely curious as to how he'd managed to pull it off.</p><p>He reappeared a moment later. "Ok, she's gone, come on."</p><p>The six of them (plus the currently-soulless body cradled gently in Shippo's arms) entered the empty clearing and approached the heavily damaged tree. Kagome felt an inexplicable draw toward its trunk, but she held back. "Oh, this poor tree. The damage must be healed." The words slipped out of her mouth in that strange accent. She didn't think she'd ever get used to someone else walking with her legs or speaking with her voice.</p><p>Shippo gave her a stern look. "Yes, but it's not safe to try anything until we fix what's making you sick, Mother."</p><p>"I do not understand, what is wrong with me?" Kagome was beginning to suspect that the old kitsune spirit could not remember new information while she remained outside of her body.</p><p>"Mother, there is another soul trapped with yours in a single body. I'm sure you can sense her."</p><p>"Yes... she burns."</p><p>"We are going to put things back where they belong so that you aren't sick anymore." He gave her such a sad smile Kagome felt her heart break. What if their efforts failed? Would Shippo only have this short hour with whatever remained of his mother before she disappeared for good?</p><p>"You know this girl? Is that why you carry her body?"</p><p>Kagome had been a little shocked to see her appearance magically attached to the body Kurama had been holding. Shippo had gingerly taken the limp form into his arms and carried it with such care and reverence that she thought she might cry. She couldn't imagine the pain of thinking that her mother was dead and gone only to find her in such a half-state. She needed to get home to her grandfather before it was too late.</p><p>The two of them stood amongst the roots of the Goshinboku and stared up at the damage. He sighed. "Yes, this person is very important to me. I really hope we can put everything back in order." He turned to look at her, and Kagome felt his desperate hope as he stared into eyes that belonged to his mother.</p><p>"Are you ready to try?" Shippo hoped that by making his mother think she was where she belonged and that they were going to take away the spirit that was hurting her, she'd be more open to allowing their efforts. He hadn't tried this particular kind of exorcism before, but he'd heard how hard some of them could cling to bodies that were not their own.</p><p>She found herself snagging her tail to pet it in a self-soothing gesture. "Should we not find a healer?"</p><p>Shippo sighed and adjusted his bundle to take up one of <em>his mother</em><em>'s</em> hands. Kagome withdrew into herself, feeling miserable and sick with worry and dread. Why was she worried? What did she fear? Were these her emotions, or those of his mother's?</p><p>"There is no time to look for a healer. The people we have here should be sufficient." She found herself looking around at the others that had joined them in the clearing. It was very strange to feel such strong unfamiliarity with each as the spirit met their gazes and nodded in wary greeting.</p><p>Shippo introduced the four others, indicating that Kurama would be helping with an issue plaguing the pretty blue vine and that Hiei would be helping to prevent Kagome's burn from harming her.</p><p>"This <em>Kagome</em> thinks he cannot do such a thing."</p><p>Appalled at being called out for her lack of faith, Kagome quickly interjected, "No, no… I just don't understand how he could do such a thing. It doesn't seem possible." She was careful to not think anything else about what might or might not work (or what she thought of the others in the clearing). How embarrassing to have her inner thoughts revealed so freely! If they'd made these plans with Shippo's input, surely they knew enough about their own capacity to decide what might work. <em>She hoped</em>.</p><p>Shippo smiled gently. "Don't worry, it'll work out okay."</p><p>Kurama cleared his throat to divert their attention. "Well, this area has been pretty thoroughly wiped of youki thanks to your quick thinking earlier," he mused. He stood a short distance away, looking around at the scattering of branches and burn marks. "We're all in agreement that this should be the place?" He looked around, but was met with a collection of shrugs or indifference. "Well then, we need to recharge this place to make it welcoming for the vine. It's not going to want to take root here without some energy to get it going."</p><p>Kagome looked at him in confusion. "How are you going to <em>recharge</em> this area?"</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow at her with the slightest tilt of his lips that had her taking three steps away from him in sudden comprehension. "Um, no thanks." Her face broke out into a blush. Kurama's smile grew wider.</p><p>"Geez, Youko. Is that the only thing you ever think about nowadays?" Shippo muttered. "<em>You</em> can't do that anyways. With my mother needing to be fixed first, you're the only one here that can guide the plant to its new setting. <em>I</em> can't do that either, because I have to focus on putting the ladies back as they belong." He nodded at the other males in the group. "Which one of you could do it?"</p><p>Yusuke had been toeing a massive branch out of the clearing with his hands in his pockets. "Wait, do what?"</p><p>"A strong release of youki, could be pretty quick." Shippo peered around at the ground, looking for a good spot to settled down with his precious cargo.</p><p>"Wouldn't be very quick if <em>I </em>was the one helping…" Kurama said, shooting Shippo a glare.</p><p>"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Yusuke interjected.</p><p>Kagome wasn't <em>sure</em> what they were talking about, but that one expression from Kurama had either been a very well placed joke or he had <em>interesting</em> plans in mind. "There <em>must </em>be other ways."</p><p>"Many things could do the trick, but this would be the most efficient <em>and pleasant</em> method."</p><p>Yusuke finally caught his meaning. "Oh hell naw, I can't do nothing like that, and neither can Kuwabara. We have ladies at home." He laughed and turned to the last member of their group. "Looks like it's up to you, shorty." Hiei gave him a deadpan look.</p><p>Shippo sighed loudly, adjusting the limp body in his arms. "Doesn't matter. Tree-sama says we won't be able to do anything at all unless the 'guests' can be convinced that being elsewhere is in their <em>best interests</em>." He gave her a knowing glance.</p><p>Kagome nodded slowly, considering. It was probably a safe bet that neither of her <em>guests </em>were going to want to budge, given the excess of power now available from the Shikon no Tama. She wasn't sure if Hiei had told his teammates about her…unique <em>trouble</em>. She glanced in his direction. He blinked at her, expressionless. <em>'Oh, he's so helpful.' </em></p><p>"We will need to be near the location it will transplant to." Kurama walked the clearing and examined the ground critically. "I suppose any place here will suffice." He nudged a charred corpse with the toe of his shoe and it collapsed into ash. "Actually, right here. This will make for terrific soil."</p><p>Kagome cringed.</p><p>"I don't suppose you'd be ok with lying down in this spot?" he motioned at the vaguely person-shaped burn mark on the ground. She glared at him.</p><p>"No?" He sighed dramatically, but she could see the humor sparkling in his eyes. She was sure that by ruining his plans for a forest romp she'd spoiled his fun for the day, but he was trying. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun to keep it out of the way, then brushed a few twigs and stones aside to kneel in a very small patch of grass next to the dark mark.</p><p>"Wait, wait, you guys aren't really about to do<em> that, right there</em>, with all of us here?" Yusuke looked scandalized. Kuwabara gasped and turned bright red.</p><p>Yusuke started to visibly panic. "Come <em>on, </em>I was kidding. I did <em>not</em> sign up to watch you guys do it with our mission target."</p><p>"That's … er. No. No, that's not what's going on, right?" Kagome asked, turning to look at the mischievous kitsune that had knelt behind her.</p><p>He gave her such a smoldering look that she briefly wondered why the hell they <em>didn</em><em>'t</em>. Then he chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention to parting the gaps in the fabric along her back to expose the vine's points of connection. "Maybe next time," he purred, coaxing tendrils of blue around his fingertips as he examined the visible root structure moving beneath her skin. '<em>This is fascinating</em>,' Kurama thought. '<em>And it causes her no discomfort. Maybe it numbs the nerve endings</em>?' He traced a fingertip along the skin above a root and she twisted to peer over her shoulder. "You can feel this, here?" She nodded. He touched another spot, "And here?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"But no pain where it is attached?"</p><p>She lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. "No, nothing from the vine."</p><p>He estimated the weight of so much vegetation and how it it anchored itself to her. He peeked into the tears and openings in her shirt to see along her shoulder blades and ribcage, but needed a better idea of what he'd be dealing with. "I hope you don't mind; I'm going to need to see your whole back."</p><p>Vaguely embarrassed at her early reaction to unfairly pretty males but glad they were no longer going to attempt whatever 'youki release' activity Kurama thought might be necessary, she glanced around at the others in the clearing. "Yeah, sure." Being free from the vine was enough reward to put up with far worse things than a bare back.</p><p>It was laughable that the shirt had managed to stay on at all with how mangled it had gotten, and a few tugs later he could part the fabric completely. The vine wasn't just anchored at her spine. He could see thin traces of blue under her skin that ran across and threaded into the muscles of her back. He blinked and leaned backwards to take in the whole picture.</p><p>Scars littered the girl's skin. A set of three parallel lines here and a grouping of four punctures in a line there were clearly from claws on a hand at <em>least</em> the same size as his own. More than one semicircle of teeth and from what he could see at least a few individual puncture wounds. '<em>What the hell</em>?' Kurama eyed his cousin in distaste. ~What madness has he been dragging her through?~</p><p>Kagome leaned to the side unexpectedly and pressed her fingertips into the ash remains. She felt the other spirit reach into the earth, the warmth of hidden life buried deep, the greens and blues and yellows of life sparkling just out of reach. She'd had this spirit's magic for months but had been unable to access or use it. The tingle of magic felt <em>so familiar</em> as it rushed from her fingertips into the soil, and she felt a brief yet profound sense of belonging to the forest. This was her home, her domain. This was all she'd ever need to be happy. Anything green and living within the spirit's reach responded with little bursts of joy, and Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had felt so <em>alive</em>.</p><p>"That definitely did the trick, but was not half as fun," she heard a quiet murmur behind her. She smiled, thankful for the spirit's intervention. She wondered how much Shippo's mother understood of what was going on around her. Sometimes, like now, as she retreated from her brief outreach to the surrounding forest, she felt like the spirit had disconnected from reality.</p><p>Shippo's eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in concentration as he focused. She <em>felt</em> the familiar brush of his energy sweep across her, lifting the hairs of her arms. "Ready," he murmured, brushing the false black bangs away from his mother's forehead to rest the fingertips of one hand against her skin. He hovered his other hand just over the skin of Kagome's arm, ready to bridge a connection when the moment came.</p><p>Kuwabara sat cross-legged close by. He had agreed to be Hiei's sight during this attempt, as their two resident energy manipulation experts, Kurama and Shippo, would be focused on their tasks. And Kuwabara was the only one that could <em>see</em> the light of the jewel.</p><p>Yusuke stood nearby, watching out for any trouble that might arise. "Yo, since we're doing an exorcism maybe we need a circle of salt and a priest or something?"</p><p>Kagome shook her head at him and sighed. "A kitsune barrier and a priestess is what we have to work with. No complaining." They'd <em>probably</em> be ok, unless the spirit decided to go on another angry rampage as soon as she had free reign in her own body again. At least it wouldn't be a jewel-powered monster the next time it happened, if this all went to plan. <em>Plan</em>? She chuckled nervously to herself.</p><p>Kurama leaned forward over the tangle of vines so he could speak right next to her ear. "Oh," he smirked when she jumped in surprise, "you'll want to take this, in case things go as planned." She turned to peek at him over her shoulder and her eyes widened in shock at his face so close to her own. He hummed in pleasure at the shift in emotions written all over her face. She was so easy to read! He could lean forward two inches right now and press his lips to hers and she would probably melt.</p><p>She managed to drag her gaze away from his and caught sight of the green leaf packet being held next to her face. She plucked it from his fingertips as he slid it closer to her lips, likely intending to hand-feed her the concoction. She scowled at his heart-melting smile and stuffed the disgusting mix into her mouth.</p><p>Kagome closed her eyes as she chewed (blegh) and tried to ignore the kitsune hovering right behind her. She was suspicious of his motives and felt like he'd jump at the chance to take advantage of any sign of weakness. And she knew that she'd probably let him do it because he was <em>so appealing</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>*It's part of his game.*</strong>
</p><p>Kagome flinched at the unexpected voice in her thoughts. <em>'Sorry, yes… yes, I know…' </em>she paused. But <em>did</em> she really know? There was so much guessing at motives. She had only known these people for a short time. She <em>wanted</em> to believe in the good of everyone, but she risked much to attempt this with people she barely knew. She was placing her life in someone else's hands, and with the jewel's power somehow unsealed, this could end badly.</p><p>
  <strong>*Stop second guessing. I've seen what your magic can do. Focus on right now.*</strong>
</p><p>The air in front of her suddenly warmed. She felt as though she knelt before a fireplace on a chilly day. She could smell woodsmoke and something akin to cinnamon. She took a deep breath and savored the interesting scent. <em>'What makes you burn?' </em>she asked. For someone to smell like that she pictured his outfits must always be catching on fire. She peeked through her lashes to see that he had knelt before her, mere inches away but not touching.</p><p>She could feel the tension and the hesitation in his response. *<strong>I do not burn</strong>.* This didn't feel like what he had been going to say, but she didn't press him on it.</p><p><strong>*She cannot hear me</strong>.* He stated it as though he knew for certain. *<strong>Do you understand your friend's plan?</strong>*</p><p>She shrugged, feeling half-informed. '<em>The basics of it</em>…' She understood only that he wanted to get his mother's spirit into the body at her side and then hopefully get the vine back in the dirt where it belongs. <em>How</em> was a different matter, entirely.</p><p>
  <strong>*You will attempt to direct the power you now possess away from your heart, which is where the spirit is hiding.*</strong>
</p><p>Kagome grimaced. She wasn't sure how the heck <em>that</em> might work.</p><p>
  <strong>*I will make a mental shield within you, so that the spirit might have a place to avoid your magic.*</strong>
</p><p>She still couldn't believe that he —or anyone— could do something like that. *<strong>I have used it to protect my third eye from your light, so it should work elsewhere similarly.*</strong></p><p>She smiled. '<em>That weird thing in your head doesn</em><em>'t like my magic?</em>' She sensed his irritation. <em>'Okay okay, I'll save the questions for later</em>.'</p><p><strong>*When your powers rise, she will seek shelter from the burn. Once I have fully blocked her from your light, I believe your friend can pry her loose without the jewel's influence.</strong>* Kagome nodded in understanding. <strong>*And if his idea is correct, then her youki will disappear from you as well, which means the vine might not find you to be such an appealing host.*</strong></p><p>She sighed in relief. The idea that this all might be so close to ending…</p><p>
  <strong>*Focus. Try to manipulate the power.*</strong>
</p><p>Her attention fell inward to the shimmering rainbow of power tingling throughout her body. She hadn't had a chance to examine the change before this moment. The energies of the Shikon no Tama had flooded her entire form, from the tips of her unnaturally red hair (why her damned hair?) to the dainty claws that did not belong on her toes.</p><p>Getting the power to obey her was like trying to collect water in a sieve. <em>'It… I think it needs something to focus on. I need something to focus it into.'</em> She sighed, going through ideas that might concentrate power away from her heart and mind. She flicked a sharp claw against the tip of her finger, slicing the skin and allowing blood to well and drip. The power very briefly surged toward her hand and forced the injury to heal in moments.</p><p>She made a noise of frustration. She wasn't about to recommend he disembowel her to keep the jewel occupied long enough to extract the wayward spirit and trouble-making vine from their excessive energy source.</p><p>Hiei's Jagan eye was open and glowing brightly as he used Kuwabara's sight and his own observations to examine the behavior of the jewel. He had an idea, but it felt like it could have some kind of devastating consequence for one of them if he miscalculated the reaction of either her magic or the jewel's power. <strong>*I'm going to take your hand,*</strong> he warned her. The dragon tattoo on his forearm tingled ominously.</p><p>She made a small sound of agreement that turned into a gasp of surprise when he touched her skin. Something had caused his temperature to spike. The brief thought that he intended to burn her hand off to force extensive healing briefly crossed her mind.</p><p>Hiei audibly scoffed. *<strong>If I wanted to cause damage, the sword is much faster and requires less energy.*</strong></p><p>She choked on a nervous laugh. His fingertips slid over the skin of her wrist and she tried to focus on the jewel's power rippling unconstrained throughout her. It was a little difficult to pay attention. His skin was unbelievably hot. And… vibrating? Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. <em>'What the heck is that?'</em> Her magic thrummed unexpectedly in her chest and the youkai soul within her winced in discomfort.</p><p><strong>*</strong> <strong>Burn me.*</strong></p><p>'<em>What?'</em></p><p>A swell of malevolent energy emanated from his hand as his grip changed subtly, putting his palm face up to cradle her arm. It was a strange sensation. Most of the male kneeling before her felt neutral, a source of strong yet conflicting elemental magics, with a foreign sense of <em>wrongness</em> embedded in his skull and … there was now an unexpected <em>something</em> building in his arm. Her power reacted strongly to the direct contact with the malevolence, but she held it back for fear it would kill him outright.</p><p>
  <strong>*I've been through this storm before and emerged well enough to bring your magic back to you. Do not hold back.*</strong>
</p><p>She bit her lip and peeked through her lashes at him, wanting to see his expression and look into his eyes. His two main eyes were closed, but the third eye was wide open and glowed fiercely in his concentration. It was a dangerous thing to ask of her, but he looked at ease in her presence. She took a deep breath and tentatively reached out with her magic.</p><p>Her soft exhalation brushed his neck the moment she stopped hesitating.</p><p>He had expected her purity to rise up and singe his flesh, to react against the dragon stirring along her arm. He had expected the dragon to draw the attention of the jewel, to have that danger focused briefly together away from her heart. He had <em>expected</em> to take that distraction of the burn to set up a mental barrier to stow away the kitsune spirit residing within her.</p><p>He <em>hadn</em><em>'t</em> expected that the jewel would follow her intention to <em>reach</em> for him and flood through his very being. His focus became razor sharp. The Jagan eye picked up every thought and feeling of the others in the clearing.</p><p>His teammates: their worries, concerns, hopes, dreams. He knew their strongest connections and their weakest points. Kuwabara's romantic undertones to his every action, saving the day, rescuing the helpless, devotion to Yukina, the ring he'd quietly bought a year ago as he waited for the right time to ask for his blessing. Yusuke's wish for peace and quiet with his girlfriend in constant conflict with his desire for action and adventure. Kurama's deep loneliness and intense curiosity just barely tempered by his humanity, his interest in this girl growing the more she shied away from his advances.</p><p>The girl's kitsune friend with his countless secrets, memories he'd thought well buried, now laid bare for his perusal. His existence had been pulled apart by unfortunate circumstances and the jewel's influence, restructured around this girl at an early age. He could sense her woven into the fabric of his spirit. He knew of the efforts the kitsune had made to protect her and entwine her life with his before she'd even met him. Before, the kitsune's disjointed thoughts had made no sense, but now he saw it all with perfect clarity, and every piece had its place.</p><p>The girl in front of him: she was open like a book, trusting yet wary, loyal and lonely, curious about him and exhausted with the games. Her strange history, the time traveling, the well on her family shrine, the magic intertwined with every facet of her life. Strange flashes of half-formed visions, events that had occurred but <em>had not yet happened</em>. Time was not yet done with this one.</p><p>The dragon roared in excitement, but his control had never been greater.</p><p>The Jagan swept outward, picking up tidbits from every living creature miles and miles <em>and miles</em> away. The omniscience was staggeringly beautiful. He shook free from the distraction and pulled his focus back to the problem at hand.</p><p>Only a moment had passed.</p><p>He was considered to be exceptionally fast during battle, but now time had become a sluggish thing with no effort on his part. Her purity flared along the length of her arm, slow like molasses. He felt the flailing spirit cringe against the burn of her magic, and he swept through her lowered defenses to loop his control around it. The possession was slow to react, even with access to the jewel's formidable resources, but it had no defense against this kind of magic.</p><p><strong>*Now,*</strong> he commanded.</p><p>Shippo pressed his hand to her arm, and Hiei could sense that she <em>reached</em> for him as well. The flow of magic welled between the three of them, and Hiei watched in his mind as Shippo carefully ignored the appealing burn of her purity —he would have to examine the kitsune's strange reaction further— and efficiently plucked the contained spirit from the girl's physical form, pulling it quickly through himself to drop it into the shell of the female lying before him. All traces of the foreign youki chased along behind the spirit as she was returned to her own body, and then his connection to Shippo and whatever he was doing to help his mother broke off as he removed his hand.</p><p>He realized with a smug sense of satisfaction that she had not reached out for Kurama as he touched her to work with the vine.</p><p>Kuwabara's impressions of what had happened were just now manifesting in his mind's eye. Time had crawled by for him (and apparently the kitsune crouched to his side), while mere seconds had passed for the others around them. He wasn't sure yet if this was the result of the jewel's power enhancing a youkai's speed, or if something in its nature inherently allowed those under its influence to experience time differently. He had a while to contemplate the possibilities as he watched the glow emanating from Kagome through Kuwabara's vision. It flashed down her arm and into his like a strike of lightning filmed in slow-motion.</p><p>She'd looped her hair up to give Kurama room to see and work with the vine, but the rush of magic forced the strands loose and it briefly whipped up in the eddies of power to smack Kurama in the face. He laughed to himself as he watched the kitsune try to avoid the interruption to his concentration, but the power balanced between them quickly and her hair settled before it became obvious what had happened.</p><p>The brief surge of brightness between them had nearly blinded the human, but the sweep of green suddenly vanished from Kagome's soul and could only be seen in the shell of the girl lying on the ground. It looked like his part of their task had been completed, and now Kurama just needed to extract the plant so they could be on their way. Or so he thought, until she jerked forward and barely caught herself against his shoulder.</p><hr/><p>It was easier than she'd expected it to be, <em>at first</em>.</p><p>Once she'd released the hold on her magic, the kitsune spirit within her howled in pain. Shippo did <em>something</em> and suddenly she felt drained and off balance. A strange shaking sensation rippled throughout her body as the youki belonging to Hananoki chased the retreating spirit to its true home mere feet away. She could feel her features shifting and an intense ache ripped up her spine and she jerked forward against an unexpected spasm. Whatever immunity she'd held against the plant embedded deeply within her had vanished with the youkai attributes, and Kurama's concoction had likely just saved her life.</p><p>She could hear a voice nearby muttering, "hold her-hold her right there, I've almost got it…" as gentle hands guided a warm arm to wrap around her lower back beneath the lowest of the attached vines. She cried out in pain as roots began to dislodge from deep within her skin and muscles. She could feel each one as it tore free and she cringed, clutching the arm holding her wrist, the threat of whatever power had been vibrating down the length of his arm subsiding but already long forgotten. She was barely clinging to some semblance of control. *<strong>Focus! Focus on me. It's nearly done.*</strong></p><p>She let go of his arm and clung to his shoulders with both hands. She really didn't want to kill these people. Her power bubbled up from her in reaction to her pain, causing the plant to jerk in agitation and fight against the process, pulling harder to rip from her skin while jabbing free ends into her flesh in retaliation. Gods she could just<em> light up</em> and make it all end. It would all fall away into <em>ash</em>.</p><p>Hiei made a noise of frustration above her. Kurama had his attention focused intently on pouring his energy into the plant to calm and coax it to its new home. Shippo leaned over the writhing form of his mother, his forehead pressed to hers as he worked to reconnect her energies. Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara would be able to help him. He wasn't sure how strongly her magic would react against Yusuke's youki, and Kuwabara was frozen and awestruck at the light show. He wanted to be irritated, but if he didn't have so much time to process what his teammate could see, he might have been frozen with indecision, too.</p><p>With their powers both heightened from the jewel, he didn't dare risk trying to use his energy to subdue her. Her magic stung as it snapped against his skin, but he felt the foreign power sweeping through his body repair the damage as soon as it occurred.</p><p>He heard Kurama hiss in pain as his fingers got caught in her fire, but he knew the fox could take care of himself. <em>Probably. </em>He'd really rather not bring home Kurama in an urn.</p><p>"Fuck." He hauled the girl higher in his arms and snagged her dark hair in his fist, sending a silent prayer to anyone listening that she wasn't going to set him on fire or vomit in his face as he tilted her head back. Her eyes were open but unseeing as she grit her teeth and flinched through the onslaught of pain. He was briefly surprised by the blue of her eyes and her very human appearance. "Kagome." He said her name firmly and gave her a small shake. She gasped. "Focus."</p><p>She winced against another pain but stilled in his arms, staring up at him as she processed what was going on. He held her against him, looking down into her face. His third eye glowed brightly through strands of his hair as he monitored the power shifting within her. Another tendril came free from her back and she spasmed in his arms. He clutched her tighter.</p><p>"Never thought about how much this part might hurt," she whined. "I was unconscious when it made itself at home."</p><p>Kurama's voice came from somewhere near her butt. "The roots are barbed. I didn't expect this. I'm guiding it to release one section at a time. It understands it must leave you carefully if it wants to survive. I'd <em>really</em> appreciate it if you don't fry us."</p><p>She nodded shakily, wincing as the next tendril came loose.</p><p>"You should do something to take her mind off the pain." Kurama suggested offhandedly with a smile as he crouched over the struggling plant.</p><p>Her gaze dropped to the mouth that was inches from her own. She grit her teeth as the next stab of pain caused a tear to drip from the corner of an eye. She decided to distract herself with questions instead. Maybe he'd feel like answering this time, given the circumstances. "What's the deal with your arm?"</p><p>"Dragon."</p><p>Well, that word said so much and yet nothing at all. "Felt pretty evil."</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"Okay." She gasped at another tearing pain. "Where'd it go?"</p><p>He shrugged, and she felt the motion through her chest as his arms moved. Her face flamed.</p><p>"Why didn't my magic kill you?"</p><p>His warm fingers twitched along the skin of her back. "Do you <em>want</em> to kill me?"</p><p>"No, but—"</p><p>"The loudmouth, the other day… did you want to kill <em>him</em>?"</p><p>"I didn't think of him as a…" she cut herself off, unwilling to finish that sentence with the word <em>friend</em>. It implied too much about the way she'd started to view these people she'd known for such a short time. "He was an enemy about to kill me. I didn't think."</p><p>It was the first time any of them had heard her openly admit that she'd killed the youkai male. Hiei's mouth quirked at the edge just enough to reveal his amusement. She thought nothing of the admission, though. She stared into his carmine eyes, fascinated by the varying hues that could only be seen this close. When was the last time anyone had been this close to him to see these shades?</p><p>Another ripple of pain shot up her back and she jerked against him. *<strong>Relax. You're tense and making things worse</strong>.*</p><p>And he was right. After the first pains, she'd clammed up and braced against everything that was happening. She unclenched her muscles and focused on releasing the tension along her body. She allowed herself to go limp in his arms. His fingers twisted in the loose hairs behind her head, holding her in place. She could feel every inch of her front pressed to him. Muscles flexed as he adjusted his grip around her back. Hot fingertips against the skin of her waist. The next root that dislodged barely twinged.</p><p>Kurama made a small sound of victory. "Great, keep doing that. This shouldn't be much longer."</p><p>She heard somewhere nearby a choking cry in an unfamiliar voice. Hiei's gaze remained locked on her face. She mentally squirmed at his unwavering attention.</p><p>Less than ten minutes had passed for Kagome as she struggled to control herself against the pain of extraction. Days, weeks, months had passed for Hiei as time continued to crawl with the girl clinging to him. He slid through her memories, her regrets, her dreams, her fears, and reveled in her burn. *<strong>I do burn, sometimes, but only when I'm with you</strong>.*</p><p>Her mouth fell open. <em>Okay.</em> (That was probably the answer he'd been thinking of giving her earlier and it sounded <em>highly</em> <em>suggestive</em>—)</p><p><strong>*I mean literally. Your magic leaves its mark</strong>.*</p><p>Her face flamed even harder. She couldn't be sure, but something in the set of his eyes seemed to imply he was laughing at her. <em>'I haven't been safe to be around people. I'm a little…out of practice.'</em></p><p>He quirked an eyebrow. *<strong>Your jewel continues to make you unsafe around people</strong>.*</p><p>She'd forgotten about the Shikon no Tama. This could be trouble. Possibly manageable trouble, but she'd need to prepare for the worst. It had been one of the reasons he'd been so close, to hopefully help her draw the power away from the other spirit and the plant. She turned her attention inwards and felt the jewel's magic thrumming through her and <em>into him</em>, and with this realization came the recognition that she could <em>feel </em>him. She wasn't sure what to make of the individual emotions, as they were shifting faster than she could recognize them, but the combination felt something like <em>peace </em>to her.</p><p>A tiny voice in the back of her head told her that sharing the jewel's power with others was a <em>very dangerous</em> thing, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel alarmed at sharing it with this person. As her brain and her heart connected the dots, she started feeling alarmed for other reasons, like <em>why was he still holding her? </em>She looked back up into his face. There was one final tug against her back and she suddenly had a full-body shudder.</p><p>"That was the last. It will take me some time to finish this. I know this is asking a lot, but Hiei, can you hold on for a few more minutes? Yusuke or Kuwabara, can you help bandage Kagome's back? That bleeding might go on for a while. We will need to stitch… a few…" He trailed off. The magic swirling through her body swept along her spine to repair the damage the vines had done upon their retreat. The bleeding had already stopped, and her skin was slowly sealing shut before their eyes.</p><p>Kurama looked up at Hiei in confusion. He knew Yukina had healing abilities, but had never thought that Hiei might possess the same. "Hiei?"</p><p>Kuwabara had the balls to whisper to Yusuke, "This must <em>also</em> be the power of love."</p><p>Hiei scowled at Kuwabara. "Shut up."</p><p>A muscle in his jaw twitched in irritation as his hands clenched into fists, and then Kagome made a sound he couldn't quite place. He'd forgotten he was still holding her and looked down to make sure he hadn't hurt her. *<strong>They incorrectly suspect I have healed you. If you wish to hold on to this ruse, I'd suggest you play along.</strong>*</p><p>The corner of her mouth turned up in a relieved smile and he relaxed his grip. Her face turned red again as she stared up at him. Why was he <em>still </em>holding her? (Granted, this <em>was</em> a nice change from angry and demanding answers.) This new freedom from her plant and a return to her somewhat-normal condition made her giddy. She wondered how he'd react if she…</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as his gaze briefly dropped to her mouth. The moment passed too quickly. He helped her stand and then released her.</p><p>She shivered against the sudden chill of standing alone. She felt lighter than she had in a long time, and as another shiver rocked through her, she realized her clothes were incredibly loose and torn for reasons that no longer mattered. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at the plant that had helped and hindered her for nearly a year. The vine had curled happily into a little nest of some poor fool's charred remains, and Kurama beamed down at it as he prodded it with his ki.</p><p>A flutter of warm, heavy fabric settled over her shoulders unexpectedly. "What?" She turned to see Hiei had given her his cloak. "Why?"</p><p>Shippo chirped, "You don't have a tail anymore, and we could all see your ass through the gaps in that crazy excuse for clothes you're calling pants."</p><p>Eyes widening, she pressed her hand to her mouth, appalled.</p><p>"What? It's true."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>calm before the storm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he'd draped her in his cloak, he had walked away from them all to nonchalantly slouch against a tree. Whatever needed to happen next, tearful reunions or some stupid kitsune tree-hugging, he wanted nothing to do with that.</p><p>He <em>needed</em> to leave to head off the potentially spreading danger, but Shippo had clearly indicated their enemy would likely be returning soon to reclaim what he'd left behind and possibly finish the job. He wanted to be present to have another shot at taking him down, or at least personally witness his demise. Hiei sighed and crossed his arms over his chest before closing his eyes to wait.</p><p>Shippo leaned over his mother, staring intently at her face as it scrunched in confusion. Her arm lifted, tremulous with shaking fingers, to touch her lips and cheek as though in disbelief. One eye cracked opened and she looked around, blinking through her blurred vision until she could focus on his unfamiliar features. Her nose quivered as she scented the air and then recognition lit up her expression. Her voice, dry and scratchy from disuse, squeaked out an unintelligible sound before she swallowed and tried again as a whisper. "Shippo? Am I still dreaming?"</p><p>His smile was blazing as he sighed in relief and pulled her up into his arms for an overdue hug. When she tentatively hugged him back, he recognized a weird compulsion he hadn't felt in a very long time. Without another thought, he shifted into the small tot-sized form he'd been stuck in for years and curled into her warm embrace.</p><p>Her voice hitched as she murmured, "Oh, my little heart." Desperation to hold her son close seemed to encourage the strength to return to her limbs more quickly so that she could stroke his hair, kiss his cheeks, and hold him tight.</p><p>He barely held himself together as he rubbed his face against her warm stomach.</p><p>Tears pricked Kagome's eyes as she watched the touching scene with a wobbling smile. She'd never have imagined Shippo would ever get his mother back. She sniffled against surging emotions and turned away from their reunion, feeling like an intruder and missing her family.</p><p>~Seeing him like that makes me second-guess the vine's images of her little kitsune friend. If he can shape-shift to younger forms so easily, it's possible we were seeing him, instead.~</p><p>Hiei kept his eyes closed and feigned absolute disinterest even as he watched through Kurama's view. He made no response to Youko's impressions and remained unmoving from his position against the tree.</p><p>~You don't find this all to be just a <em>little</em> bit curious?~</p><p>Hiei briefly opened his eyes to glance at his friend with a patently bored expression. <strong>*Anyone with eyes would find everything going on the last few days more than a little bit curious.*</strong> He knew Kurama was getting suspicious at his lack of speculation and input, but he couldn't play with the <em>maybes</em> anymore. He knew too much, and he'd never been very good at lying to the fox.</p><p>'<em>Pretending to be a child to gain the affection and attention of a pretty girl seems a bit odd.'</em></p><p>~Loneliness does strange things to the best of us.~ He grinned and decided it was time for a change in topics. ~You missed an opportunity there.~ Hiei didn't bother looking at him, so he dug in a little deeper. ~You had her in your arms looking like the cover of one of Shizuru's romance novels. You should have kissed her.~</p><p>Hiei rolled his head to look at the kitsune sideways. <strong>*Then I would have been in </strong><em><strong>your</strong></em><strong> predicament.*</strong></p><p>~A kiss saved her life.~</p><p>Kurama tilted his head back with a smile and caught his lower lip in his teeth. <em>'Three kisses</em>.'</p><p>
  <strong>*And now she doesn</strong>
  <strong>'t trust you to not take advantage of her. Had I taken advantage of the opportunity, I'd have been no better. And </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>now</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> she can think about how much she might want </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>me</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> instead.*</strong>
</p><p>~Clever of you.~</p><p>
  <strong>*I</strong>
  <strong>'ve had time to consider my options.*</strong>
</p><p>A raised eyebrow was his only response, but he didn't elaborate. Kurama shrugged. '<em>I</em><em>'m sure I'll have further chances to win her approval.</em>'</p><p>~Our little cousin says the mountain kami is probably coming back for his mother.~</p><p>
  <strong>*He</strong>
  <strong>'s </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>not</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> a kami.*</strong>
</p><p>'<em>Of course. It's just what the locals kept calling him.'</em></p><p>
  <strong>*His name is Youganryuu. Little Miss Statue knew him when they were children. Relationship went bad, some kind of betrayal and other stupidity. What she knows of his abilities is not very helpful. </strong>
  <strong>'Guiding the red water' or something along those lines. One useful piece is that he's weak against the rain.*</strong>
</p><p>They both glanced up at the cloudless sky. '<em>That</em><em>'s not going to be very helpful unless we can find someone who can whip up a storm for us</em>.'</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, contemplating possible defensive strategies and plans of attack.</p><p>~You've been remarkably tight-lipped about anything to do with Kagome since you brought her magic back to her. Surely you skimmed <em>something</em> useful off her mind between then and now.~</p><p>
  <strong>*I do not have access to her thoughts.*</strong>
</p><p>Perceptive as always, Kurama called him on it. <em>'Those were some pretty interesting interactions between you two, then, if you do not have access to her thoughts.'</em></p><p>Hiei watched a replay of what Kurama had seen before Shippo had pulled his mother's soul free. In that complete silence, there was <em>obvious</em> communication between the two as their expressions subtly changed in reaction to their shared thoughts. Seeing his own hand carefully take hold of her wrist to draw out her power with the dragon appeared <em>far </em>more intimate than it had seemed. It had apparently been the <em>only</em> activity in the clearing at that time, and each of his teammates had stared on in shock as Hiei held some strange girl's hand <em>like that</em>.</p><p>Hiei swallowed, his mouth feeling incredibly dry as he watched the memory of his fingertips sliding along the girl's forearm.</p><p>~Seduction with the least significant of movements. I haven't employed that technique against a potential partner in decades. Well played.~</p><p>Hiei thumped his head once against the tree trunk behind him. <strong>*Damnit, fox, that </strong><em><strong>wasn</strong></em><em><strong>'t</strong></em><strong> my intention.*</strong></p><p>~Don't worry. I see that it worked. I'll be trying my hand at it later.~</p><p>Kurama sighed in mild exasperation at the amorous musings that had taken over his thoughts and tried to get their conversation back on to useful topics. <em>'Any idea what happened to you when we confronted him last time?'</em></p><p><strong>*None.* </strong>Hiei didn't know what to tell him. He didn't understand it, himself. Going numb and being pushed off-course had been unexpected, but no explanations were forthcoming.</p><p>~I dislike thinking of you as a liability.~</p><p>Hiei gave him a long look. <strong>*Then don</strong><strong>'t.*</strong></p><p>His friend returned his gaze, calculating and considering. <em>Was</em> he a liability? He ground his teeth together in irritation. When this bastard returned to finish what he'd started, Hiei knew he'd have to be careful.</p><p>Kurama turned away from him to approach the reuniting pair. Shippo had shifted back to curl himself around his mother, embracing her with a closeness that made Hiei feel like gagging. A <em>trio</em> of full-grown kitsune. What could possibly go wrong? He rolled his eyes and glanced at the girl standing by herself some distance away.</p><p>Maybe he should have kissed her.</p><p>He glanced at the others. The three kitsune huddled together beneath the massive tree, speaking quietly about their efforts to repair the damage. Yusuke paced around while grouching at Kuwabara, shooting glares at his watch every few minutes. He probably thought his time shouldn't be spent waiting around for whatever would be happening next. (He was right.)</p><p>The girl... <em>Kagome</em>. No one was around to hear him sigh. He watched her standing there with her eyes closed in peaceful silence, her fingers clutching the fabric of his cloak still draped around her. Her scent would be all over it by the time he got it back. He wasn't sure if he looked forward to it or if it would cause him trouble.</p><p>He'd been disappointed that the moment he'd released her had also shut him out of her mind. There were no more warm thoughts about the color of his eyes or contemplations about how soft his lips looked <em>or what he might taste like</em>.</p><p>He'd almost given in to the urge, even with an audience. But that hint of her uncertainty, the disappointment in herself for giving in so easily to Kurama's advances, even briefly… She might have reason to later regret such a hasty, impulsive behavior.</p><p>If —<em>when</em>— he gave in to her wishes, it would be only when she came to him, and not while she was trapped in his embrace due to circumstances neither of them had expected.</p><p>He wondered if he only needed to touch her to regain access to her thoughts or if she would need to <em>reach</em> for him again. How had she shut him out? Was this an innate ability granted by her magic? He had shamelessly delved into every aspect of her mind. He hadn't seen any experience in her past of intentionally blocking a skill such as his. (Her training had been woefully inadequate for the trials she'd endured.)</p><p>The only thing <em>she</em> knew about him was minimal physical attributes and hints about his demeanor, and it had made her curious. But curiosity wasn't enough. How much trouble would it be to make her <em>want</em> him if he couldn't read her mind?</p><p>He had decided that he <em>liked</em> the sound she'd made when he'd accidentally gripped her a little too hard and pulled her hair in his irritation at his teammate. He wanted to hear her make that sound again.</p><p>Later.</p><p>When they didn't have an audience.</p><p>She sighed, and he wondered what put the small smile on her lips. He took a deep breath to center himself and tore his gaze away from her before it became obvious to anyone else where his attention had settled.</p><p>She had closed her eyes at first to discourage any further tears of joy for Shippo's reunion, but they remained closed as she savored the stillness around her.</p><p>The singular sensation of being alone in her body for the first time in longer than she could remember was such a delight. The possession had been a mere hour at most, but she'd had the vine for nearly a year and it had been in constant motion except the few times she'd almost killed it (which she still felt awful about).</p><p>She slid to the ground next to her battered backpack, reveling in the soft flutter of material against the skin of her back. The scent of cinnamon and woodsmoke clung to the fabric, and she tried not to be obvious as she tipped her head forward to sniff appreciatively. She opened her eyes and looked up. Hiei had taken an unobtrusive spot next to a tree across the clearing, directly in her line of sight.</p><p>His eyes were closed, his face turned away from them all.</p><p>She bit her lip and looked away, trying not to think about the way his arms had felt around her. She sighed and smiled... she'd probably carry that memory around for a while.</p><p>How many of her thoughts had he picked up while they'd been so close? She felt chagrined and a little ashamed. Of course he had probably heard <em>everything</em>. Gods, he must have to deal with such constant madness of people thinking things he didn't want to be hearing. She had a new thought and pressed her hands to her cheeks as she peeked at him through her messy bangs. Could he hear her <em>right now</em>? She held her breath and waited, but he didn't reply or indicate that he'd been listening.</p><p>She let out her breath, not sure if she felt disappointed or relieved, and pulled open her pack to rummage for a shirt and pants in better condition than what she currently wore. She really wanted to avoid any further clothing mishaps.</p><p>A huge weight had definitely been lifted from her shoulders. Her hands were normal, her shoes fit as they should, no tail in the way, no fangs to clip her lip if she wasn't careful, and no more hiding behind a spelled bracelet.</p><p>She peered down at the silvery material. It would need to be given back to Shippo. She looked over her shoulder at her old friend as he helped his mother adjust to being back in her own body. Smiling softly, she was glad that they'd succeeded in their efforts.</p><p>Absently, she ran her hand over her hip, wondering what kind of trouble she might find next thanks to the jewel. She wasn't sure how the seal had broken. They'd warded it so carefully, and she'd been so <em>cautious</em>…</p><p>She closed her eyes and sighed in quiet frustration. They'd probably need to remove and ward it again. Last time, she'd had assistance from Kikyo. Was there anyone she would be able to turn to for help? She bit her lip and glanced at the others. Maybe there was. She'd need to see which of these new people she could trust, but Shippo had surely made a friend or two over the centuries that might have answers.</p><p>The three kitsune huddled together beneath the massive tree, two of them speaking quietly about repairing the damage.</p><p>"We could just gift it a bunch of our ki. Goshinboku can use it however it wants."</p><p>Kurama nodded in consideration, looking up at the damaged branches. "Yes, but there are many gouges in its protective layers. If we want to avoid sickness and further injury, we should patch up the worst of them."</p><p>Hananoki didn't care to confer with her son or the strange variation of her adopted nephew. She set her fingertips on the closest root and asked the massive, ancient tree what it wanted from them. Its answer surprised her, and she turned to look back at the strange human girl that had befriended her son. She nodded slowly in agreement, wondering what made that girl so special that the tree's only request was that they ensured she made it home safely.</p><p>She watched as the girl wiggled into fresh clothing, awkwardly attempting to stay hidden under the dark cloak encircling her shoulders. Shippo noticed, too, and quickly leapt to his feet to aid her. She stared as he chuckled and batted her hand away from the fabric. With his help she managed to get fully dressed without exposing herself to the others, and she grinned at him in thanks, completely at ease in his presence.</p><p>Everyone noticed their interaction, scrutinizing how they behaved around one another, especially when she removed the thin silver bracelet from her wrist and handed it to him with a warm smile. "I've held on to this long enough, now. Thank you."</p><p>His hands closed over the returned treasure as he smiled down at her. She recognized the bracelet as the one she'd given to him one quiet night so long ago. Was she turning down the gift of his heart? She narrowed her eyes in protective concern.</p><p>He seemed unperturbed as he slid the delicate bracelet over his hand and ruffled her hair in affection. "I'm really glad you're <em>back</em>." Hananoki relaxed only marginally, worried that he was heartbroken and hiding it from his audience.</p><p>"Me too," the strange girl replied.</p><p>Shippo took her hand and pulled her toward them, a huge grin on his face. "Mother, there's so much I want to tell you about when we have time, but this is Kagome."</p><p>The two kept their distance and warily nodded at each other, although for vastly different reasons. Hananoki didn't know if the girl was someone worth trusting, and Kagome sure as heck didn't want to give the kitsune spirit another chance to possess her again.</p><p>The tension in the clearing grew thick. Shippo cleared his throat. "Anyways, um… So. Yes." He rubbed the back of his neck as both females looked at him awaiting whatever he wanted to say. "Kagome helped me out, back when…" he coughed and cut off his story as he glanced around at the others. "Well, she helped me out a while back. A lot. I owe her my life more than a few times." He beamed, "She's my favorite person."</p><p>His mother's eyebrows lifted, then she glanced pointedly at the metal encircling his wrist. "Yet she returns your symbol of affection."</p><p>Shippo gasped and slapped his hand over his wrist to hide the bracelet, stammering, "Uh-! No, no no no… it was used as part of a spell a long time ago. I didn't give it to her <em>like that</em>." His face had turned a suspicious shade of pink.</p><p>Kurama touched fingertips to his chin as he considered the scene playing out between them. ~Well, that explains a few things.~</p><p>'<em>Her description of the bracelet coming from a </em><em><strong>friend</strong></em><em> seems more accurate now than your guess of a lover.</em>'</p><p>Yusuke leaned over and muttered to Kuwabara, "You ever feel like you're an afterthought to the storyline?"</p><p>His friend sighed and nodded. "All the time."</p><p>Yusuke checked the time again. "Look, we have <em>a lot</em> we need to be doing right now instead of waiting around, chatting like a bunch of girls."</p><p>"No one's asking you to stay, <em>lackey</em>," Shippo growled. "Go do what you gotta do. We'll hold down the fort and wait for this bastard to come back." He cracked his knuckles angrily. "We'll be ready for him."</p><p>Hiei silently agreed with Yusuke but was determined to stay and see this through.</p><p>There was so much that needed to be done. The danger of knowledge spreading in Makai of this <em>legendary</em> girl or —even though it was a slim chance any others knew— rumors of the jewel's return… he needed to contain the information and ensure that word spread in a way that could not endanger her. His gaze slid to her kitsune friend. Why had he announced her presence like some prophecy had come true? Surely the rumors of a purity-soaked god tree could have spawned some weird stories and campfire mutterings, but he'd made such an <em>announcement </em>of it all.</p><p>Fucking kitsune and their theatrics.</p><p>The knowledge Shippo held and his <em>interesting </em>contacts in those pockets of balance throughout the realms should help. And if the news could not be contained… He glanced back at her huddled form as she stared past them all at the dangers that might be lurking and growing just beyond her senses.</p><p>They would keep her safe.</p><p>The mostly silent mother seemed startled by her son's declaration. "He's coming <em>back</em>?"</p><p>"I think so," Shippo confirmed. "Based on the information I've gathered, he's been bringing you with him to each of his targets." He paused and looked at her, carefully masking the raw pain Hiei could detect in his thoughts. "Mother, what happened, all those years ago? Why did you leave us?"</p><p>She stared at the bracelet encircling his wrist. "I didn't leave. His magic broke me and then I was stuck." She reached out to stroke the shining metallic leaves and continued in a whisper, "like his magic breaks these… and then <em>they</em> are stuck."</p><p>"But… I saw you make this for me, remember? When I was small."</p><p>She smiled sadly. "It was his magic, not mine. It was always his magic." She reached up and placed her hand on Shippo's cheek. Her thumb stroked softly over the stripe he'd attained while saving Angara from the fiery assault meant to take the young girl's life. He placed his hand over hers and stared into her shimmering green eyes.</p><p>"Mama, what happened?" he whispered.</p><p>She shrugged, and the motion caused tears to spill down her cheeks. "Everything went wrong."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Interlude 4 - Ember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after the fire, embers linger on...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Connections</strong>
</p>
<p>Trapped far away from home on an unfamiliar shore, she waited, staring out across the endless waters.</p>
<p>Voice silenced in her shock, she waited, the thundering crash of waves drowning out the pleas of her cousin to return to the house for meals.</p>
<p>Shivering against the chill of the sea breeze, she waited, the warmth of his magic showing her where she could find him again.</p>
<p>Wide awake through the long hours of day and night, she waited, the escape of sleep and dreams far from her mind.</p>
<p>The family she had been handed to some weeks ago watched her with pity and sadness. Hananoki didn't want their <em>pity</em>. Her cousin had heard awful stories of the fire clan's evildoing. Her cousin tried to get her to see reason, reminding her often why she was there.</p>
<p>Hana tried to not think about <em>ripping her cousin's tongue out</em> for her mistaken assumptions. She took a deep breath when her rage began to overwhelm her. Too much misinformation had been passed around, poisoning their opinions. She'd tried to replace the bad stories with good, but as time passed it became clear that nothing she said would change her cousin's mind.</p>
<p>She'd seen too much of Ryuu's curiosity, kindness and restraint to ever truly believe that he could be evil, just because of <em>his nature</em>. Someone's element didn't make them bad. The way that life fell to ash, helpless as it shriveled beneath the ravages of fire didn't make it <em>wrong</em>. The fire clan had done their best to protect the sanctity of life, yet lives had still been lost due to the wild nature of their element. Failures shouldn't define a person's worth or their alignment. Hana knew too much to entertain the idea that <em>he had been bad</em>.</p>
<p>She tried swimming back, once. The water rejected her as soundly as she'd expected, sapping her energy and leaving her nearly lifeless as she sank beneath the waves. Only her observant cousin's quick reaction saved her from drowning. She missed swimming, but she missed him more. Every fiber of her being yearned for him. Her heart had been left behind on that distant land. She blamed herself, wishing she'd stayed with him that night. If she had let go of her doubts and joined with him as they'd planned, things would have been different. At the very least, they would have been together in death.</p>
<p>Their connection influenced every aspect of her life, sometimes unexpectedly. It took time to convince the flora that she wasn't going to burn down the forest. And then, when she played with her tiny seeds and sprouted them into winding plants, curls of his magic in her breath infused the delicate, fragile creations with a beautiful metallic structure and froze them in place. She was shocked the first time it happened, but then she embraced the wild nature of the magic and began to leave tiny trinkets everywhere, hoping that it would serve as an additional beacon to bring him back to her side.</p>
<p>When the cooking fire tempted her to draw close—<em>closer</em>—and dip her fingers into the burning warmth, her cousin looked on in confusion as she cried over the flames, uninjured yet miserable. She hid from the rain, trembling and lethargic under the closest shelter. She couldn't sleep and spent much of her time either wandering alone in the dark forest or sitting next to the hearth fire, staring at the flickering light with her arms curled around bent knees.</p>
<p>Hana had become like a stranger to her family, changed from just a child of the forest through her love and connection to the son of the fire clan.</p>
<p>One foggy, cool morning, the cousin awoke to realize Hana was missing, her scent stale as though she hadn't been home at all the previous night. Worried, she scoured the forest, tracking Hana's aimlessly winding trail through the damp underbrush. She was surprised when she finally found her shivering body curled in the dirt, asleep for the first time in over a month.</p>
<p>Days passed, and still Hana slept. Her cousin was unable to rouse her to eat or drink, and only her mate's assurances that Hana's energies seemed healthy kept her from panic. When word arrived about the state of her island and the apparent death of every inhabitant, Hana was still lost to the waking world, trapped in her dreamless rest.</p>
<p>Her cousin's mate, a kind silver male that had quietly viewed her loss with sadness and silent prayers for her happiness, was the one that broke the news once she'd finally awoken. Silence draped their warm home like a thick shroud, and she stared at the fire as she allowed his words to sink in.</p>
<p>The glimmer of warmth leading her back to him had faded as she had slept, and she was inclined to believe the horrific tale. She couldn't be bothered to mourn for her dead family. Her heart had been shredded when they'd conspired to take her away from Ryuu. She would need to find a way to forgive them, first. But she mourned the loss of her connection to him. He might still be alive, somewhere, but she could no longer be certain.</p>
<p>The first tears fell, and then they refused to stop. It felt like she would weep forever, but in the end it was only a few weeks before her eyes finally dried, leaving her feeling empty and aimless. She returned to the shore and spent much of her time looking out over the ocean, hoping that he'd just gone to <em>Rest</em> and would awaken again one day soon.</p>
<p>They could still be together, one day.</p>
<p>Ten years went by, her hope lingering but fading in her sadness. They'd never been apart for so long. Her dreams were black, bleak, empty. No warm visions of her missing love. Was he truly gone?</p>
<p>Late one evening, a ghostly fox slid through the forest, its unnatural glow drawing her glance before she dismissed its presence and turned back to stare out over the water toward her lost home. A stranger followed behind it at some distance and, his attention apparently riveted to the glowing creature, missed the piece of pale driftwood lodged in the sand and clumsily tripped into view. He sighed noisily in irritation, then gasped when he noticed her for the first time. The fox vanished as he carefully approached and knelt at her side. The scent of mossy earth trailed behind him, curling through the air in brief hints against the ocean breeze.</p>
<p>He stared up at her profile illuminated in the moonlight. She could feel the weight of his gaze but didn't look at him. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. She had no wish to trouble anyone else with her problems, with her loss, with her grief. Her cousin thought she was stupid to love someone who must surely be evil <em>and was now probably dead</em>. The kind silver seemed to be in pain every time Hana was around them, so she kept her distance.</p>
<p>Undeterred by her silence and refusal to give him her attention, he introduced himself as Kasei, third son of the northern clan.</p>
<p>After long minutes of him peering up at her, waiting for some kind of response, she finally sighed and glanced at him, intending to tell him to leave. She paused as she saw his open and sweet expression, with rounded cheeks and wide eyes like a little boy only half-grown. She blinked in confusion. He certainly sounded grown, but he looked… he looked like he needed…</p>
<p>She stopped thinking about what he looked like. "Go away," she said.</p>
<p>"But-" he began, cutting himself off as she held up her hand.</p>
<p>"You are not wanted here. I'd rather be alone."</p>
<p>"Alone forever? How long have you been sitting here by yourself? You're so sad. I can feel this… this <em>misery</em> hanging around you like fog."</p>
<p>She stared at him. He couldn't <em>really</em> sense her sadness, could he? "I'm waiting… for someone," her voice faltered and trailed off into a whisper.</p>
<p>"Miss, I was brought <em>here</em> to your side for some purpose. If you're waiting for someone, then maybe you shouldn't be waiting alone. I can sit here and keep you company until they arrive. I won't just <em>leave."</em></p>
<p>He was convinced that Inari herself had brought him to her, and upon seeing her sadness he knew it must be to help her escape the pain of loss that had plagued her. It sounded idiotic, <em>especially</em> when he mentioned how many days he'd been following that little ghost fox (two weeks).</p>
<p>She furrowed her brows in suspicion as she stared at the details of his face. She'd been content, ensconced in her wretchedness as she waited for something that may or may not come to pass, and then suddenly some childishly handsome kitsune male appears, claiming to be sent from some divine being that her cousin's mate loved to babble about.</p>
<p>Maybe he had been sent as a distraction, but from whom? There supposedly wasn't much left of her family. One misguided cousin. The rest <em>gone</em>. Divine intervention? Doubtful. But…</p>
<p>She sighed and turned her gaze back out to the water. What harm could one person do?</p>
<p>He sighed and settled in for a long wait. He'd do his best.</p>
<p>She could see nothing but sweet kindness in this male, and it was hard for her to hang on to her heartbreak and suspicion the longer he tagged along for her many quiet wanderings beside the shore. She tried more than once to make him leave, but he couldn't be kept away for long as he politely obsessed over her comfort and needs. He was like a lost puppy, perpetually unsteady on the sand (he found something to trip over at least once per day) and intensely curious about the ocean, her experiences, and the strange fire he could sense within her.</p>
<p>She found comfort in having someone new to talk to. He hadn't heard any of the stories from her island, and he was an excellent listener, accepting of her observations with thoughts of his own about the possible motivations of the others in her life. They didn't always agree, but it was a welcome change from being told she'd been lied to and misled by the man she'd loved. He treated her like someone who had lost what they loved and needed support, not judgment.</p>
<p>He sat with her every night, listening to her stories and telling her his own. He shape-shifted into many forms and worked hard to delight and impress her with his magic. He had fire of his own, but it was flashy and cold to the touch, a clever lie of his energy used to distract and defend.</p>
<p>Her sadness never went away, but it faded over time. As he gained her trust, she eventually agreed to a dangerous outing to ease her heart. One day, he bartered with a local fishing village so that the two of them could make the journey across the water back to her island.</p>
<p>She stared in shock at the blackened ruins of everything she'd known in her youth. Kasei waited some distance away as she crept through a tangle of branches to find the glade where she and Ryuu had lain in one another's arms, whispering sweet words and trading snips of energy through long kisses and exploring fingertips. The little nest was cold and empty, and she curled into herself on the scattered pine needles and clutched her knees to her chest.</p>
<p>She'd finally made it home, but he was not here. She hadn't sensed him for over ten years. The tingle of his magic that showed her where he could be found hadn't returned since she'd fallen into that long sleep so many years ago.</p>
<p>"Hana?" a quiet voice called. She felt her eyes well with tears. Kasei had been so sweet and understanding, supportive, a listening ear and a shoulder to lean against. He was a good friend. She thought about sending him back to the mainland without her. She could wait here for the rest of her days. Maybe Ryuu wasn't dead, and he would one day come back to her. Maybe she'd wake up and it would all be just some terrible nightmare.</p>
<p>Kasei crawled clumsily through the underbrush and fell into the glade at her side in a tangle of limbs, getting a bunch of dried pine needles stuck in his unruly hair. "You're silly," she whispered as she plucked the brown detritus from his head.</p>
<p>He stared up at her with surprise in his wide eyes and pink on his cheeks. He reached up and caught her hand as it sifted through his messy hair, and he tugged her gently toward him, his eyes on her lips. She stopped him with a hand against his chest and pain in her expression. "Not here. This place is full of sad memories."</p>
<p>"Make a new memory," he suggested, pleading with his eyes that she move on from her loss.</p>
<p>She gave him a sad smile and pressed her cheek to his cool forehead. He sighed and leaned into her partial embrace, soaking in her warmth as the two sat in silence beneath the canopy of trees.</p>
<p>Eventually, night fell. She wanted to stay on the island. The mainland held nothing of interest to her, and her hopes were no longer dangling beyond her reach across an insurmountable distance.</p>
<p>He refused to leave her behind to stew in her sadness alone, so they stayed together on the island. He built a small home for her on the shore. The fishermen from the mainland village returned often, and eventually others began to inhabit the island once more.</p>
<p>She explored every nook and cranny she could find on her island, hoping to find some sign of where he'd gone or where he'd died. She slid into super-heated vents, bracing herself against the nearly overwhelming warmth in search of clues. Her strange heat resistance did not extend so far that she could plunge her hand into the molten rock as Ryuu had once demonstrated, but she could stand at the edge of the quietly roiling red liquids and stare for hours, wondering if his body was nearby, cradled within its impregnable depths.</p>
<p>Kasei was patient through it all. He'd been guided here for a task, and if he was meant to be her friend until her heart mended, he'd remain at her side until she no longer needed him.</p>
<p>When she returned from exploring crevices too hot for him to stand, he'd greet her with a smile and a snack.</p>
<p>When the haunting loneliness of her loss started to creep back into her eyes, he'd distract her with silly games and pretty flowers.</p>
<p>When she collapsed to her knees at the edge of a cliff, screaming her rage at finding the broken stone bodies scattered there, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She clawed and she cried and tried to wrench free, but he held tight until she'd spent her anger.</p>
<p>Time, wind, and rain had eroded the features of the face she'd found, but she stone color and pattern was heartbreakingly familiar. If this wasn't Ryuu, it was definitely one of his family <em>in pieces</em>. She could only guess at what had happened to them all.</p>
<p>Years later, after thousands of days of waiting and effort to draw her away from her sadness, Kasei eventually convinced her to come with him back to the mainland. He wanted her to meet his family, to make new memories and stop waiting for a day that <em>should </em>have come over twenty years ago.</p>
<p>He held her warm hand as they sat together on the small deck of the fishing boat. It slid quickly through the waves heading to the mainland.</p>
<p>She didn't look back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disconnect</strong>
</p>
<p>The deepest shadows could be banished with the light of the sun, and so he smiled. He brushed his fingertips through her soft hair as she dozed. He flung his arm over her shoulder as they strolled (he was still a bit clumsy and she kept him from falling more often than not). He offered her a hundred thousand little reasons to smile back.</p>
<p>She burned him the first time they kissed. He laughed as she fussed over his injury, but there was a tightness around his eyes. He tried to hide the pain that she'd found another love before his, that she hadn't been able to truly let it go. But he accepted that her first love would always be a part of who she was, and his pain that he'd be second in her heart might never compare to her hurt of losing the person she'd previously thought to be hers forever.</p>
<p>She had to learn how to share her magic once again. She gave little bits of herself to the man that did his very best to pull the broken pieces of her heart back together.</p>
<p>Destiny. Fate. She couldn't believe that she'd been meant to lose her Ryuu, but she <em>could</em> believe that this happily insistent male was somehow meant to help her become whole once more.</p>
<p>If that wasn't the truth, then he was the most idiotic stubborn male she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. She enjoyed his stories, his attention to detail, his clumsiness. They were both still young enough to have growing to do.</p>
<p>Years passed as they grew into themselves.</p>
<p>She met his extended family, and they welcomed his "task from Inari" with glowing smiles and open arms. She had thought that his lifelong quest to heal her had been an idiotic gesture or some imaginary thing he'd concocted to explain following the ghostly fox. But his family didn't judge his choice to pursue the broken burning girl from the cursed island.</p>
<p>She had thought that her family supported her wanderings and growing affection for Ryuu, but he'd been rightfully wary of them, and she'd begun to sense their concern and reservations with the tiny hints in her family's expressions and the whisperings overheard late at night. Kasei's family showed no such misgivings, and she learned to appreciate that every family was different, and some were worth keeping.</p>
<p>Kasei took her on adventures throughout the land, and together they saw many things she'd never imagined in her wildest dreams. Ancient trees with <em>faces that could hold conversations</em>, strange humans with pointlessly large homes surrounded by "great" walls that any magical being could easily hop right over, sentient creatures that grew taller than the forests she liked to wander.</p>
<p>Eventually Hananoki came to understand that what she'd thought of as the mainland was merely another—albeit larger—island, and across the huge expanse of water to the west was the <em>true</em> mainland, bigger than anything Kasei's family had explored. She wondered if one day they might travel so far away.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Their slow build of trust and love eventually resulted in a child.</p>
<p>She realized something had changed long before she knew of her little kit growing within her. Her connection to the strange magics of her first love almost completely vanished overnight. She no longer had a strange aversion to water, and as rain fell in heavy sheets the next morning, she was surprised that her normal rain-lethargy was gone. She put her hand out under the deluge, marveling at the warmth of the droplets.</p>
<p>Fire no longer called to her. Kasei was concerned that she seemed much cooler than she had before, and her inner glow had dimmed.</p>
<p>She felt healthy, though, and her appetite increased. Their worries faded as the kit within her grew.</p>
<p>She curled herself around this gentle warmth within her, and her heart wept in both joy and sadness as she sensed the tiny flicker of that burning magic buried deep within her abdomen.</p>
<p>Such joy on the day her little heart, her tiny treasure, was born.</p>
<p>Such wonder at his sweet face, his bright green eyes, the tuft of red hair.</p>
<p>Such marvel at his little fingers which wrapped strongly, <em>warmly</em>, around her own.</p>
<p>Such adoration in that little smile as he beamed up at her.</p>
<p>Her heart fell to pieces and reshaped around this tiny being with the flicker of fire burning within his chest. She held him to her breast and swore she'd never let go of this tiny flame, her last connection to the one she'd loved and lost so long ago.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>apologies for the delay. It took a while to wrap my heart around this one. rough waters.  I cried a few times during revisions.  I'd originally intended there to be only four interludes, but breaking this one in half made sense, so there's still a bit more to read regarding these star-crossed lovers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Control comes in different forms. Control of self, surroundings, others</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shippo held his mother close as she recounted her story in fits and starts, trembling like a leaf in the breeze. He had lost her long before he would have ever thought to ask her about her childhood. He cherished the tidbits of old history, marveling at the rare points where the fanciful legends he'd <em>assumed</em> the humans had somehow pulled from their asses mysteriously aligned with reality. He was a little surprised to hear her recollections of youthful adventures with the sweet young man that had somehow become the nightmarish fire elemental that had been plaguing the Makai.</p>
<p>Hearing about how his father came into her life made his eyes misty, and he was quietly delighted to hear they'd had something more special than some stupid arranged mating. Thinking of his father being a clumsy teen on a mission from Inari was worth a good chuckle. He'd have to revisit these memories and get more details when things were less crazy.</p>
<p>As she neared the end of her tale and began adding in sweet stories about his early years and the little things she'd noticed, he began to understand the inconsistencies in his magic came from the remnants of a foreign magic held closely to her heart. He imagined that his first child would probably get at least a touch of the magic he'd snagged from Kagome centuries ago. He threaded his fingers through her hair and patted her on the shoulder as he glanced sideways at his favorite person.</p>
<p>Kagome sat cross-legged a short distance away as she quietly looked at her clasped fingers, obviously trying to give the two some space but still close enough that she could listen in on his mother's stories. She probably needed a good hug, too. Maybe from that dark and brooding one. His gaze slid to the left and he met the unimpressed stare of the youkai in question.</p>
<p>"The day we met again…?" his mother started, drawing their attention back to her as she trailed off, sounding unsure. "You and your father had left to… catch fish. And swim, I think. You were both at the river. I needed some herbs for dinner. I couldn't sense him. He was just <em>there</em>, suddenly, like some half-forgotten dream." Her voice choked off and she pressed a hand to her mouth.</p>
<p>Shippo vaguely heard Yusuke muttering about being "done with <em>crazy-assed bitches</em> for the day" and rolled his eyes. The phrase was too new for his mother to understand it for the insult it was, even if she'd heard him.</p>
<p>"He was… surprised. And angry. And then I thought he was leaving me again. I meant to ask him to stay…"</p>
<p>Shippo leaned back to look at her face as she spoke. It had been too long, and now there were too many unfamiliar nuances in her voice. She met his gaze with a sad look. "I don't really know what happened. Darkness. Dreams. Nightmares." She sighed. "So many nightmares."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. "Sometimes the nightmare was that I'd be frozen, stuck watching these horrible things happen, unable to help. One day, he chased some rabbits, caught them, gave them so much of his magic that they turned into little statues. They were so frightened. When he set them next to me and talked about how we'd all be together, I think that's when I understood what had happened…"</p>
<p>Shippo held her close and pushed his face into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut against tears that threatened. "Papa… he…" He swallowed against a lump in his throat, trying to recollect what he hadn't really understood at the time. "He got weird. Just before we realized you were gone. It was like he knew something had happened, and we came looking right away. We couldn't find you. Your scent just vanished."</p>
<p>Hana's tears had soaked the front of his shirt by now, but he didn't care. It felt so good to have his mother back. "It's ok, Mama. It's ok. He was alright, in the end. He always believed Inari had some plan in mind, that he wasn't meant to keep you. I couldn't understand why we didn't look longer."</p>
<p>"He wouldn't have been able to find me even if he'd tried."</p>
<p>They held each other for a moment longer. "Mama, do you know why he keeps coming out to burn things? Like what he's done to this tree?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I never understood why… why he…" She burst into tears. "So many nightmares, and how many of them were real?"</p>
<p>Shippo cursed silently, looking around at the others. Kurama shrugged, then motioned to see if he wanted something to give her to make her calm down. He shook his head. The danger could come at any time, and they'd need to have their wits about them. Kagome sniffled and wiped away a tear. Bleeding heart syndrome on full display, there. He sighed. "It's alright, mama. I know it was hard for you."</p>
<p>Kurama knelt beside them. "The Reikai has excellent counseling services available to help you overcome any mental trauma that lingers, if you need it."</p>
<p>"And we know a lot of super safe places you can stay until you feel better!" Kuwabara flexed, thinking of the top-notch hospitality Yukina would no doubt shower upon this sad little female.</p>
<p>"We will do our best to help. It will take time, but I'm here for you. We won't let him take you back. You're free now." He bumped his forehead against hers and she gave him a watery smile. "It's been a long journey. You want a snack?"</p>
<p>She burst into tears again.</p>
<p>She did indeed want a snack, and Kagome was happy to oblige the sniffling female, who seemed quite a bit younger than she'd have thought a mother should be. Maybe it was the time spent in her weird cursed limbo. Didn't matter. She watched as Hana nibbled on a chocolate-chip bar, her expression changing with every new flavor she encountered.</p>
<p>Shippo chuckled and folded his arms behind his head, watching Kagome interact so easily with his mother. They'd make good friends. Never in a million years would he have imagined the two of them giggling over a chocolate bar. He stretched briefly, turning his gaze upwards, wondering how they would stop this guy once he came back. His knowledge was woefully limited. <em>Knowing</em> this guy could call up the hottest parts of the earth didn't do much to inform him as to how he might be stopped, even with the new tidbits from his mother that he'd inherited some aspect of fire.</p>
<p>A vague burning sensation began low in his abdomen, creeping slowly up toward his solar plexus. The sensation faded, then returned, in the center of his chest and drifting higher. He narrowed his eyes and stared down at the ground, tapping his fingertips against the material over his heart as he analyzed nuances of this unfamiliar discomfort. The burning crept up his neck and he coughed, trying to clear his throat before the feeling vanished again.</p>
<p>The burning returned and he leaned forward against the fire creeping up his throat. He shuddered and gagged as a boiling hot liquid erupted from his mouth and splashed in a hissing, sizzling puddle on the ground. "What the…?" He blinked down at the burning mess and spit, his hands on his knees.</p>
<p>The fire raced up the back of his neck to slide up and burrow into his skull, and he winced at the unexpected pressure.</p>
<p>"Shippo?" Kagome called out in concern, noticing his strange behavior. He pressed a hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't <em>hurt</em>, but it was a jarring and unexpected sensation. Weird ripples of <em>something</em> echoed up his spine, like feeling the aftershocks of an earthquake, only in reverse, gaining momentum and strength with each passage.</p>
<p>"I feel like…" he paused, unsure of his next words. "I feel like something is coming?"</p>
<p>"Coming from where?" she asked, moving closer.</p>
<p>He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and tilted his head, listening to the energies thrumming through him with such intensity. His eyes snapped open and his face paled in realization as he met her worried gaze. "Beneath us!"</p>
<p>"C'mere, quick quick!" he commanded, reaching out for her. "We're gonna work together to boost the barrier."</p>
<p>He turned to the others with a grim expression as she stepped close. "If the rest of you are gonna stay, be prepared for some heat. Remember what I said about the volcano?"</p>
<p>Yusuke looked over his shoulder as he pulled Kuwabara to his feet. "Fuck - how big do you mean? Do we need to evacuate anyone in the area?"</p>
<p>Shippo shrugged. "I don't know if there's time for any kind of evacuation. I don't know if a barrier will stop this. I don't know - I've never gone up against this guy before."</p>
<p>Hananoki reached out to her son and placed a cool hand on his shoulder. "You can do this. You must feel for the magic and guide it elsewhere. <em>You can do this</em>."</p>
<p>Shippo looked at her in confusion. "I don't understand, how can I possibly do that?"</p>
<p>She pulled her hand away from him and stepped closer to the massive tree, settling her palms against its rough surface. She was afraid of what the immediate future might hold, but she would do all she could to ensure things were set right, once more. She glanced over her shoulder at her son, a grown male that had lived nearly his entire life without her. So many regrets, so many things she'd missed, time stolen from them both. She smiled warmly and gave the only advice she could, "Close your eyes and <em>feel</em>."</p>
<p>It wasn't the first time he'd heard such a thing, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Kagome's hands found his and he closed his eyes against the power swelling between them. '<em>I can do this. I can do this. Probably. It</em><em>'s just another form of magic.</em>' He sent his concentration into the ground beneath him and sank to his knees, pulling her closer to him within the circle of his arms, his fingers resting against the skin of her neck to maintain contact with the jewel. '<em>Gods, if we fail</em><em>…</em>'</p>
<p>"Stop worrying," Kagome murmured as she pressed her forehead against his chest. "We'll be okay."</p>
<p>The jewel found its balance between them faster this time, and their whipping hair and clothes settled down as he sighed and tried to relax. "Right. Barrier?"</p>
<p>She nodded, reaching out with her senses to feel for the magic of the barrier he'd put into place earlier around the clearing. She flexed her control to send a boost of energy outwards, strengthening the protection against harmful magic. "I'm afraid to ask what you meant by volcano," she muttered.</p>
<p>He talked while he searched with his senses, tracing the thrum of burning magic back to its source. "Every few dozen years, this <em>mountain kami</em> would wake up and beeline to some exotic plant, something rare or precious. I've had contacts stationed near his mountain retreat to watch for his emergence and they'd send word as soon as he was spotted. I made chase <em>every time</em> to try and stop him, but he'd be gone just before I could get there." His hand twitched and clenched in irritation on the back of the elemental's cloak still draped over her shoulders. A waft of cinnamon and woodsmoke drifted upwards and he relaxed. If that little youkai ended up spending more time around Kagome, he could really get into that scent.</p>
<p>His magic wound closer to something growing beneath the earth, and he made haste to finish his story. "One of those times, I guess the locals fought back enough to irritate him, because a fissure opened beneath the area and started spewing molten rock. It went on for <em>days, </em>constantly erupting. There's a bit of a small volcano there, still. The wound in the earth never healed."</p>
<p>"Why were you chasing him to begin with?"</p>
<p>"Stories that placed him in my mother's past. I was initially looking for answers, but eventually I was just trying to stop him from destroying stuff. Sometimes there's nothing better to do than play hero."</p>
<p>Kagome chuckled lightly, rubbing her face against his shirt. "You're hopeless."</p>
<p>He sighed and shrugged. "This has been the only instance I've arrived in time to do any good against him, and it's only because I knew where he'd be instead of having to backtrack all the way to his mountain before following the trail."</p>
<p>She gasped and looked up into his face. "You <em>knew </em>he'd be here?"</p>
<p>Shippo laughed, a bit ruefully. "I knew it was <em>your time</em>, Kagome, and if anyone can draw in the worst type of trouble, it would be <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"But you didn't know I'd be in the Makai!"</p>
<p>"Actually…" he trailed off, hesitant. "I kind of did. But that's a story for some other time. He hasn't left the Makai since The Split, and I knew I'd be seeing you again at <em>this</em> Goshinboku. I know this tree here as well as I do its counterpart in the Ningenkai." He smiled briefly before he noticed the bubbling swirl rising quickly, pushing through the ground beneath them. It slid through the fingers of his control like boiling glue, oozing up through the earth.</p>
<p>Seeking traces of the burning magic slipped into the clearing, bypassing the protections of the barrier. They drifted with singular purpose and coalesced around… Shippo furrowed his brow and tilted his head, following the traces with his mind, then opened his eyes to see what the heck was going on in that direction.</p>
<p>Hiei stood a short distance away, opening and closing his fist with a confused expression on his face. Shippo watched for a moment as the foreign magic wound around him, dread filling him. '<em>What the hell</em>?'</p>
<p>He caught Kurama's eye and nodded sharply toward the dark youkai, hoping he got the hint that something was wrong.</p>
<p>He nudged her in the back with his knuckle. "Let's push the barrier out further. Time grows short."</p>
<p>He buried his face in her hair as she nodded in agreement, and he could sense her nervousness. "Don't worry about us - worry about all the trees outside your barrier that are probably going to melt."</p>
<p>She pulled away to glare at him. "That isn't being very helpful."</p>
<p>"Hiei?" Kurama stepped closer, watching the shorter youkai carefully.</p>
<p>"Something's wrong," Hiei muttered.</p>
<p>*<strong>This asshole has control over</strong><strong>… </strong><em><strong>something</strong></em><strong>. I don</strong><strong>'t know what, exactly. I think he pushed me off course earlier tonight, but I think it only affects me</strong>.*</p>
<p>~He can <em>control you</em>, like you're going to unexpectedly try to take off our heads?~</p>
<p>*<strong>Not like that.</strong>* Hiei briefly met Kurama's eyes. *<strong>I should go before something happens</strong>.*</p>
<p>The numbness had already begun to trickle into his limbs, and he had no wish to be a puppet of any sort. He could imagine the magic flinging him around like some scowling projectile, knocking his teammates over like spare pins at a bowling alley.</p>
<p>'<em>Don</em><em>'t go too far. I'll let you know when it's over.</em>'</p>
<p>Hiei nodded and quickly leapt away without a word to the rest of them. He wanted to see this through to the end, but he refused to stand around and become a liability to the team.</p>
<p>"Hey, where's shorty going?" Yusuke complained, watching as the black blur vanished through the shimmering barrier.</p>
<p>"It might not be safe for him to remain," Kurama murmured, wondering how much control their enemy had over fire. The normal noises of the forest had trailed off into an eerie silence.</p>
<p>"And it's safe for <em>us</em> to be here?" came his expected rejoinder as he stomped in irritation. "A fuckin' volcano might be brewing below our feet and he's free to just run away like some pussy?"</p>
<p>"<em>Not</em> like that," Kurama shot him an irritated glare. "We'll discuss this—"</p>
<p>The ground rumbled ominously beneath them, and Shippo placed both of his palms against the earth with a grimace. "Shut up," he growled at them in irritation, forcing his attention downwards. Kagome pressed her fingers against the exposed skin of his neck, closing her eyes as she focused her magic to remain stable and calm in her growing concern.</p>
<p>The ground shuddered and the hiss of escaping steam and gas broke through the quiet that had swallowed the clearing. A cacophony of birds startled into sudden flight erupted around the clearing and Kagome wasn't the only one that flinched against the unexpected noise. "Fuck," Yusuke muttered. "This is <em>bullshit</em>. Should I call for a portal outta here?"</p>
<p>"Wait," Kurama said, watching the ground intently. He could sense the magic diverting around the strengthened barrier.</p>
<p>Some distance away, just outside the barrier, the ground broke apart. The sharp cracking sounds of earth splitting rocked through the forest around the clearing. Animals broke from their hiding spots and dashed away from the danger as trees and bushes burst into flame in the escaping plume of superheated air. The dirt beneath their feet grew warmer, but the clearing remained mostly stable and untouched as the earth around them rippled and shuddered from the onslaught of seismic force.</p>
<p>Molten rock sprayed suddenly from multiple directions, the pressure forcing it upwards before it splashed harmlessly against the shimmering barrier. The air within their protective bubble grew warm, but they remained safe as they watched with morbid fascination the lava bubbling angrily from wounds in the earth. It arced toward and around the clearing as though intending to consume its contents and destroy anyone still in its vicinity.</p>
<p>Shippo tracked the boiling mass of anger, a focal point of the fire magic, as it slid through the earth beneath them along the circumference of their barrier, seeking to breach and mindlessly destroy. It broke through the earth as his eyes followed its progress, and he was vaguely surprised at what he saw: the terrible mountain kami's appearance was nothing more than a partially rock-plated male with burning orange rage-filled eyes, a shock of fiery red hair, and an eerily familiar set of facial markings.</p>
<p>Their enemy only had eyes for one person in the clearing.</p>
<p>His mother.</p>
<p>The rage vanished from his face in a moment of surprise that was quickly replaced by a healthy dose of suspicion.</p>
<p>"Ryuu…" he heard his mother whisper.</p>
<p>The mountain kami, Youganryuu, growled in rage, "No! No, you're <em>dead</em>. I felt your spirit break away from your body. I <em>felt your death</em>." Clawed fingertips found and ripped at his hair as he screwed his face up in a soundless scream. Panting, he glared down at her. "Gods, how many times must I be played for a <em>fool</em>?"</p>
<p>Shippo sensed the magic swell around them as more lava burst from deep within the earth, guided high above to encompass the clearing before slamming the immense weight of molten rock against the immutable barrier they'd put in place. He grimaced. They might be safe from being crushed and melted by lava, but the temperature of the air within their protection was growing warmer by the second. He couldn't force the lava away from them, but maybe he could draw the heat…</p>
<p>He turned his focus toward the surrounding lava-fueled firestorm and took</p>
<p>took the burn</p>
<p>the <em>burn</em></p>
<p>Kagome hissed in discomfort as her friend grew hot to the touch. "Shippo!" she said, worry leaking into her voice as she held on through the pain in her fingertips.</p>
<p>"Let <em>go</em>, get them to break open vents around us to let the heat escape," he ground out, hoping the decision to try and handle this effort without the support of the jewel wouldn't end in their demise. He had faith in the barrier <em>but not that much faith</em> in his strength against this enemy.</p>
<p>His heart faltered when she released him and the power lulled. He felt like he could barely hang on to his sanity in this madness of fire and foreign rage. He heard her shouting at the others, felt the release of pressure around them, knew that they would live to see another day as the heat began to dissipate. His focus was sunk into his task of keeping them safe from the burn.</p>
<p>Their enemy would have to give up these efforts eventually once he realized they couldn't be crushed by brute force like this. He hoped he'd be ready for whatever change in tactic came their way.</p>
<p>He was not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry for the cliffy. Necessary evil.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Interlude 5 - Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and it all falls to ash</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>desperation</strong>
</p>
<p>When the last of the flames on the island burned away to nothing, he relaxed. He felt no regret as he wandered amongst the ashes of homes and the charred corpses of those who could not let go of their unwarranted prejudice.</p>
<p>The flames had cleansed the island of ignorance. No one remained that would teach their families to hate him and his kind. His lips twitched at the irony. It had been a self-fulfilling prophecy. They wanted to believe his kind was dangerous. Now there were none left to believe otherwise.</p>
<p>His attention turned once more toward the flickering trail that led over the water as he considered ways to reunite with Hananoki.</p>
<p>He could direct the remainder of his magic toward building a bridge of stone between here and there, forcing the endless lava over the water in one direction until it touched the other shore.</p>
<p>That would take a very long time, and there would be no guarantee that she would be waiting for him on the other side. He'd <em>known</em> her mind in their short times together, and he knew without a doubt that they had both intended to stay with one another for the rest of their days.</p>
<p>She had been <em>taken</em> from him.</p>
<p>He understood the vessel had been a boat, and that such a thing would be both the fastest method of travel and also the quickest way to die. <em>If</em> he found someone who could take him across the water, and the boat sank or the person decided to give him a hearty shove, or if the weather turned and it began to rain without shelter… He shuddered.</p>
<p>A deathtrap.</p>
<p>It didn't matter now, though. He had spared no one. None would be taking him by boat anywhere, any time soon.</p>
<p>He strolled toward his mountain, deep in thought about possibilities, but he had few options. His life had revolved around the island, and he'd had no reason to consider leaving. He drew close to the edge of the bubbling molten liquid where he would return to rest once the time came upon him. He <em>knew</em> the searing rivers flowed deep within the earth beneath both land and water, and given enough time and energy, their kind could travel anywhere. But the liquid was thick and usually slow-moving, a sluggish hindrance. It wasn't a substance in which he could move easily, and being within the warm, comforting embrace of the red would surely be a mistake once the <em>rest</em> came upon him once more.</p>
<p>He had to decide. Over. Across. <em>Under</em>.</p>
<p>Perhaps this choice would be his best and only option, in the end.</p>
<p>He stepped into the encompassing heat. With the gift of magic from his mother and father, he'd been able to effortlessly control the flow as it spilled down the mountainside. What would be a little more control to push himself through the vents deep beneath the ground?</p>
<p>He disappeared from view, sliding deep within the endless glow. His body immediately relaxed and he had to fight to stay alert as his mind happily drifted in the peaceful warmth, the sweetly warm embrace of oblivion. He wasn't <em>ready</em> to rest yet. He had to get to her first.</p>
<p>He slowly traversed branches of molten rock deeper into the earth, his mind split between the trickle of magic leading him to her side and the curling warmth of the energies surrounding him. He drew traces of that energy into himself to give him more time to …</p>
<p>further</p>
<p>
  <em>She was so sad</em>
</p>
<p>take more</p>
<p>press ahead</p>
<p>in</p>
<p>out</p>
<p>forward</p>
<p>
  <em>Her thoughts were only of him</em>
</p>
<p>push</p>
<p>pull <em>push</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She cried</em>
</p>
<p>He could make it to her</p>
<p>He <em>would</em> make it to her</p>
<p>the energies around him were limitless, <em>but his body was not</em></p>
<p>He was far from home and deep within the earth when he finally succumbed</p>
<p>He'd spent too much of himself in his fight against the endless void, stretched his magic too far. His spirit wavered under the stress of maintaining his physical body and his connection with her began to falter</p>
<p>He drifted.</p>
<p>Peace.</p>
<p>Endless.</p>
<p>Warmth.</p>
<p>Only a vague sense of the magic leading to her remained. He found himself chasing after it in the dark, endlessly reaching. She cried. She laughed. Time passed. She drifted farther away, first one way, then the other. Farther. <em>So far</em>.</p>
<p>The lava held him under and refused to release its hold as his body recovered. He'd needed more time than ever before to recuperate-</p>
<p>from the influx of new powers</p>
<p>from excess use so far outside of what he'd ever done before</p>
<p>from stretching himself too thin</p>
<p>And then one day, their connection snapped. The trace of power along the line slammed back into him, a wakeup call that his mind could not ignore. His body lurched into a half-wake state as he tried to claw his way free from the depths.</p>
<p>The lava would not release him and he could not fight his way free.</p>
<p>His control had only halfway recovered. He tried pushing forward, along the trail his mind remembered, to follow the path that no longer existed. Something in his spirit twisted in agony, knowing his other half was no longer there. What had happened to her? What had changed? He reached <em>for nothing</em>. He stretched <em>for nothing</em>.</p>
<p>despair</p>
<p>An overwhelming, immense ache rippled through his body. She was <em>gone.</em></p>
<p>He could not give up.</p>
<p>If he could not break free, he would relax into the ebb and flow</p>
<p>aware</p>
<p>No longer able to rest, he drifted along, deeply aware of his loss</p>
<p>until the day the earth spit him out upon an unfamiliar rocky shore.</p>
<p>He had woken with new knowledge as he'd lain gasping, clutching the earth, agony as the over-long rest seeped out of his body in bright rivulets of orange fluid that hissed in the cool night air.</p>
<p>Eventually, he was freed from the pain and sought out whatever remained of her.</p>
<p>He needed to bring her home.</p>
<p>They would be together, forever, one way or another.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>rage</strong>
</p>
<p>Youganryuu wasn't much for speaking. His collection of words that might have been adequate to express the level of <em>absolute fury</em> he felt coursing through his entire shuddering body remained frozen in his throat. His hands clenched into tight fists, his teeth gnashed, and anything lush or green within reach of his suppressed aura shriveled in on itself, barely avoiding an imminent flash fire.</p>
<p>The image kept replaying in his mind as he stared blankly ahead: her stepping from a simple home in the woods, a tall male following close behind as she smiled and laughed and turned to kiss his lips. A small child scampering around their ankles. More smiles, more laughter, more... He shuddered, holding back against his rage.</p>
<p>The male picked up the small child and walked away through the forest.</p>
<p>When had she moved on from him? <em>a smile on her pink lips</em></p>
<p>How long had he been gone? s<em>he turned to kiss another</em></p>
<p>How easily had she severed their bond? <em>a small child running happy circles</em></p>
<p>The male and small child had raced off into the distance, opposite from where he stood concealed in the brush. A squeal of laughter. A splash of water. His rage evaporated, leaving him numb.</p>
<p>How?</p>
<p>How could she?</p>
<p>How could she abandon him? Their love?</p>
<p>It made no sense. Had he truly been gone so long that she…</p>
<p>Their connection had remained —just barely— throughout the time he'd been incapacitated. Had she been unable to feel his presence as he drifted?</p>
<p>He had known her infinite sadness, even as he'd been trapped deep within the earth. His silence of rest had been bombarded by her pain of missing him. He had tried to reach out through his connection to her, but had she been unable to hear him? To see him in her dreams as he raced after her in slow-motion?</p>
<p>screaming, shouting, calling, pleading, whispering her name into the infinite void</p>
<p>Had it all fallen on deaf ears?</p>
<p>She swayed her arms happily, a willow in the breeze as her eyes followed the path of her loved ones, and then she paused. Crimson locks spilled haphazardly over her shoulder as she turned, her bright green eyes flicking across trees and grasses, rays of sunlight and the shadows that dappled his frozen form.</p>
<p>He watched the confusion cloud her eyes, the blood drain from her face. A hand shook as it rose to cover her mouth which had dropped open in surprise. He tilted his head, recognizing <em>fear</em>.</p>
<p><em>Fear</em>, from the only one outside of his family that had never feared him before.</p>
<p>"You're…" he swallowed against the agony rising up his throat, "alive…" His voice was very soft. It took more effort than he'd expected to force the words out.</p>
<p>"You're alive!" She exclaimed, her response a strangled whisper.</p>
<p>They stared at each other in disbelief for a long while.</p>
<p>"You're alive?" He said again, this time in question. He couldn't put to words what he thought had happened. And then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion… "<em>I'm</em> alive?" Why should she have felt <em>fear</em> when she had spotted him?</p>
<p>Her eyes filled with tears. Dangerous. "They said everyone was dead..."</p>
<p>He tilted his head, watching her closely. Why did she remain so far away? Why had she not yet run to him, carelessly colliding with him like all those times in the past? "They didn't manage to kill <em>all</em> of us."</p>
<p>She pressed her hands to her face, hiding her eyes from him as she tried to brush away her tears. "but your <em>parents</em>..."</p>
<p>He flinched. Yes, his parents. In pieces. He clenched his jaw. Still, she felt fear. <em>What did she have to fear</em>?</p>
<p>She pulled her hands down and looked at him with glistening droplets clinging to her pale lashes. "And I couldn't sense you anymore. Are you truly <em>here</em>?"</p>
<p>He blinked. Did she fear he was only a figment of her imagination? Did she fear he would vanish into the ether? Or did she fear his retribution for her betrayal? His lips twitched as he fought a smile. Had she heard about what had happened to those that had brought death to his kind?</p>
<p>He had lost everything</p>
<p>given it all away for this girl</p>
<p>…this girl who had discarded him in turn.</p>
<p>"You… did you realize? You are the last. I am the last."</p>
<p>Something in the sound of his words made her take a step away from him. This was unacceptable. "Ryuu, you aren't alone. You're… you're not the last."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and laughed quietly. What nonsense. He opened his eyes and sighed as he looked at her. Smiling, he opened his arms, beckoning her toward him. "No, I'm not anymore, am I?" <em>I have you again</em>.</p>
<p>She hesitantly stepped forward, glancing behind her. "Ryuu, we need to talk. Things have changed," she began. The sound of water splashing nearby met his ears. The bright giggles of a small child. The hearty laughter of a strong male.</p>
<p>The male that had taken his place by this woman's side.</p>
<p>His Hana.</p>
<p>The fire within him reared in outrage, and he had to restrain himself from lashing out against his surroundings. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath of the chilly morning air.</p>
<p>"I know," he responded. "Everything has changed."</p>
<p>He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her. She melted into his embrace. His magic had somehow left her, but he would give it back to her. He'd give her so much that the connection would surely be stable throughout the rest of their days, and nothing short of true death would separate them again. They'd never be without one another, no matter the distance between them.</p>
<p>He sighed a breath of relief as he felt her magic respond, entwining with his, her love for him a sharp pain in his chest.</p>
<p>And then she gasped, fear creeping back into her. "Ryuu, what is this?" He soaked in the softness of her within his arms, her cool skin like a balm against the burn of betrayal. "No, Ryuu, wait- stop!" Panic laced her voice.</p>
<p>"Hm?" he asked, rubbing his face against her fragrant hair. He lethargically opened his eyes and glanced down at her. Her face had drained of color. Her softness became cold, hard, immobile.</p>
<p>The last words to escape from her lips were, "Why are you doing this?" The tears that fell from her eyes slipped over her cheeks and left wet grey trails down her solidifying face.</p>
<p>He pulled back, looking over her in surprise. And then sadness. The exchange had not been much of a trade. She had given very little of herself, and he had given perhaps too much. "Because I love you," he whispered in reply. He slid a hand around her neck and caressed his fingers over her cold lips before pressing his mouth to the smooth surface of her forehead. "We were meant to be together."</p>
<p>His fingertips trailed over the planes of her face and shoulders, and he looked over his work with curiosity. He hadn't expected this result when he'd unleashed his magic upon her. He… he paused. What had he expected would happen? He'd ruthlessly extinguished the life that had hurt him before, so long ago. He'd meant to keep this woman, his most treasured person, at his side forever more. But like this? He tilted his head and stared down into her frozen eyes. Maybe not like this. But it would have to do, for now.</p>
<p>He heard another splash. Concerned voices. Rustling in the forest. Time grew short. He had already wasted too much energy. The journey back to his mountain would be difficult without the additional drain on his magic to… he paused. To what? Kill those that attempted to interfere?</p>
<p>She must have sensed his contemplations. Her fear doubled, echoing through her still form like the rumble of a coming storm. He realized that she might kill herself trying to escape if she sensed her child in danger. It broke something inside of him to think of his sweet Hana being afraid of him like this. He shushed her with a quiet sound and brushed his cheek over her head. "It's alright. They'll be fine. You found someone else with fire, hm? I sense that child has just a touch. Perhaps he will grow to not fear the fire like the rest of your kind did." He was taken aback by the sudden swell of unexpected outrage. He briefly wondered what she might have had to say.</p>
<p>He had what he wanted. He had her back. "We will go home, now. There is much to speak of."</p>
<p>He would not leave a trail for the others to follow. His arms wrapped firmly around his treasure before he leapt high above the forest, heading back toward the island, his newly discovered mobility a blessing to get them both home safely.</p>
<p>His landing on the shore was a little rougher than he would have liked. His magic spilled uncontrollably around the impact, and everything within range went up in a flash of flame and smoke. He clutched her tightly, his brief panic that she'd been injured fading as soon as he saw she was alright.</p>
<p>Relatively speaking.</p>
<p>He stared at her stone face for a long time after he'd gotten them both back safely into his retreat. What to do? <em>What to do..</em>. This wouldn't be very ideal for either of them.</p>
<p>There was so much about his magic that he still did not understand, thanks to the untimely end of his mother and father. He shuddered against a fresh wave of anger at their premature deaths. His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>He chuckled. Then he laughed. He leaned back and rubbed his hand down the front of his face as he trailed off into broken giggles and dry sobs. What a pair they made, forever chasing one another to never get what they wanted in the end.</p>
<p>He sighed and brushed his fingertips across her face. "You told them all about me; all about my family."</p>
<p>Silence. She would never be able to speak to him like this.</p>
<p>"Did you know that they hated my kind so much?" He reached out with shaking fingertips and crushed a curling lock of her hair. It collapsed beneath the pressure into a fine reddish dust.</p>
<p>"Did you know what they would do, once they knew of our weakness?" A trailing corner of her sleeve was next, and it became powder beneath his seeking fingers.</p>
<p>"They were your family. You loved your family. Surely you knew. Did you betray me to them that night? Fleeting touches, sweet kisses, tease the words from my lips that would doom my family?" He tilted his head and smiled down at her frozen expression. How easily he could break her. She would crumble to rubble beneath his hands.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter. They're all gone now. They're all gone." He smiled. "But we're still here, yes?" He gently wrapped his arms around her. "We're still here."</p>
<p>How long would she be stuck like this? Did he want to hear her try to explain what had happened?</p>
<p>what had happened...</p>
<p><em>what had happened</em>... His fist clenched.</p>
<p>Her, gone</p>
<p>Family, dead</p>
<p>Connection, severed</p>
<p>Her family had been full of deceit and lies.</p>
<p>How would she be any different?</p>
<p>He stroked his thumb over her chilled cheek, brushed his lips over her temple. His sweet Hana... no more lies. No more false pretense, just the two of them together.</p>
<p>He settled her figure on a smooth section of rock a safe distance from the edge of the molten liquid. He stepped back, examined her angle, twisted her a little to the left. Perfect.</p>
<p>He wanted her to be the first thing he saw when he awoke from his next rest.</p>
<p>He wanted her to be the last thing he saw before he sank into the void.</p>
<p>With their connection rebuilt and stronger than ever, that his dreams were no longer lonely, chasing her retreating form through the emptiness. He was amazed the first time he opened his eyes during the rest and discovered her sitting on a hilltop, surrounded by a strange variety of grasses and island flowers. Trees lined the bottom of the hill, gaining in density until they became a forest so thick with canopy that it was dotted with shadows of an impenetrable darkness.</p>
<p>"You're really here this time?" He asked as he drew closer.</p>
<p>She shrugged, her mouth curling downwards into a frown of confusion as she looked away into the distance.</p>
<p>She never spoke during these brief dreams together, but he reveled in the peace he felt by merely having her nearby.</p>
<p>Each time he emerged from his rest, she'd be waiting for him exactly where he'd last seen her, and he'd have access to some new skill or ability that he wanted to show her.</p>
<p>He discovered that their connection had afforded him a way to bring her gifts in their dreams. Anything that his magic touched could appear when they were together in those shared spaces. The longer he spent plying his magic on the life around them, the longer the dream could last. He was so excited to find the most rare and unique gifts to present to her, but nothing seemed to bring back her smile.</p>
<p>He found helpers that could locate increasingly amazing flora. Surely, he thought, one might appeal to her. They kept him undisturbed so he could spend more time harvesting their magic, entwining it with his own.</p>
<p>She did not like his methods of acquisition, but she would understand one day.</p>
<p>She must understand.</p>
<p>She had all the time in the world to realize how much he loved her.</p>
<p>How much he would give up for her.</p>
<p>How much he would destroy for her.</p>
<p>How much he had lost because of her.</p>
<p>How much she would lose because her love hadn't been strong enough.</p>
<p>Time passed. Reasons muddled. The betrayal lingered. His need for her presence grew. Her sadness and anger intensified. It became like a game to draw out the process, a dance with fire as he reveled in her pain like she must have reveled in his.</p>
<p>He hated her for how much they'd lost.</p>
<p>She should never have left him.</p>
<p>She'd never leave him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never want to try and get into the mind of someone so angry and confused ever, ever again.  Thankfully, the readthrough was far less painful than trying to write it.  fuck.  This is the final interlude.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everything has a breaking point</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiei hadn't been able to get far enough away, even dashing at top speed. The numbing settled deep into his bones and running became more of a struggle than he'd ever experienced. He soon found himself face-first in the brush, yanked backwards on invisible strings that no doubt led back toward the clearing.</p><p>*<strong>Fox, you have about thirty seconds to take that guy out before I <em>become a liability</em></strong>.*</p><p>Kurama couldn't remember the last time that Hiei had admitted to any kind of weakness. "Yusuke, do you have a shot on this guy?"</p><p>He growled in response, "Fuck, I can't shoot what I can't <em>see!"</em></p><p>Kagome whirled to her concentrating friend. "Shippo, can you tell where he is right now?"</p><p>He waved to one direction. "Up there," he muttered.</p><p>The scattershot of Yusuke's shotgun blast erupted toward the enemy's location and tore through the rapidly chilling rock. More lava spilled upwards to block the gap, but Shippo split his attention to push away the new material. His face scrunched in deep focus as he tried to keep a window open for the others to see their target.</p><p>"Where's my bow?"</p><p>Kuwabara scrambled to the side. "I saw it somewhere over here…" he rustled through the underbrush where they'd been earlier in the evening before Kagome had dropped her weapon in haste to extinguish the tree.</p><p>The heat around them rose. Hananoki couldn't catch her breath. Flames licked at the branches of the trees outside the protective shield. She gasped in pain as the forest cried out. This had to stop. <em>How could she make him stop?</em></p><p>The twists and furls in the shimmering energy had hinted at another plan of attack, and Kagome's gasp nearly broke Shippo's concentration. The molten rock still spilled sluggishly from the earth around them, creeping up the walls of their barrier in gradually lessening amounts. Shippo's sweat from exertion evaporated from his skin with nearly inaudible hisses. A curl of smoke drifted up from his shoulder and he inwardly sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to replace this shirt, a favorite of his for well over-</p><p>"No!" He was yanked from his vague (probably delirious) fashion musing by the outburst of his slightly broken cousin. He spared part of his focus to peek at the commotion nearby. The tall red-haired human shuffling frantically through the underbrush as his mother swayed on shaky limbs. Yusuke cursing with a glowing fingertip pointed toward their enemy. The flash of a familiar rose-whip. Kagome with her hands over her mouth as she gaped in disbelief at something above them in the distance.</p><p>His gaze drifted upward to set eyes on the fourth member of the Reikai team as he hung limp in the air, dangling in front of their levitating enemy like a dead-weight shield as the forest around them burned wildly out of control.</p><p>The bright green end of Kurama's signature weapon flew with unerring accuracy at the immobile form of his teammate, but Shippo wasn't surprised to see the end smoke and shrivel into a blackened curl once it left the protection of the barrier.</p><p>Shippo tried to blink the blurriness out of his vision. He could think of nothing they had on hand that would survive those temperatures to retrieve their ally. He lifted a shaky hand and let his eyes fall closed as he tried to feel out where the little fire youkai's energy signature might be. If <em>that</em> one could drag him around like a puppet, then maybe he could, too.</p><p>He could sense Hiei, but his grasp slid right off, and the control he held on everything else faltered. <em>He couldn</em><em>'t see how</em>… he growled in frustration. Not enough time. Not enough experience. Not enough power.</p><p>
  <strong>bait</strong>
</p><p>"Return to me," Youganryuu said, his voice deceptively calm. He stared intently at Hananoki's ashen face as she shivered amidst the others. The monster's thoughts were exposed, open like a book to be read and examined. Hiei was disgusted by what he found. This one had been thoroughly broken. Nothing this monster saw had any worth, it was all <em>dust and ash</em> in various stages of being '<em>before</em><em>'</em>, everything except this female that seemed to mean more than his own life.</p><p>She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear as she took a tiny step backwards.</p><p>Youganryuu's eyes slid shut. His hand twitched. Hiei's limp form wobbled slightly in the air before his left arm lifted and then…</p><p>
  <em>crack</em>
</p><p>Kurama froze, staring up at them with barely veiled rage. The recently restored mother flinched like she'd been slapped. The miko narrowed her eyes, her fingers clenched uselessly at her side, her lips pressed into a thin line of anger.</p><p>When Hiei had been thinking of how ridiculous it might appear to be flung around at his teammates like some wrecking ball, he hadn't considered how much <em>more</em> embarrassing it would be to be used like <em>this</em> by some lovesick, brain-dead moron<em>.</em> A fucking <em>damsel in distress</em>. If he had control over himself, he would have scoffed.</p><p>He made a mental note to have everyone's memories wiped once this bullshit had ended.</p><p>Small miracle that whatever control this youkai held, it had left him paralyzed and numb. He mentally rolled his eyes. Torturing a victim to get someone else to give in to demands lost effectiveness if the person being tortured couldn't feel or display the pain.</p><p>'<em>Please tell me you</em><em>'re still alive in there</em>.'</p><p>*<strong>Of course</strong>.*</p><p>~And you… aren't bothering to restrain him with the Jagan?~</p><p>*<strong>What kind of idiotic question is that? <em>Of course I am!</em> Does it look like it's doing a damned bit of good against a youkai that controls fire magic with his mind? <em>No.</em> Fuck off if you can't be more helpful</strong>.*</p><p>Kurama growled out a sigh, narrowly refraining from visibly pinching the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he wondered <em>why</em> he worried about this blasted stubborn male.</p><p>"Here!" Kuwabara found the bow sticking out from under a bush and tossed it at Kagome. She caught it midair, followed by the single arrow he chucked right after. "I don't see the quiver-"</p><p>"Doesn't matter, I only need one!" She nocked her arrow and took aim, her magic flaring along the length of wood. She had her shot lined up lightning fast, but not quickly enough.</p><p>Hiei found himself jerked sideways to block her at the last moment, and he stared down the business end of her arrow as her eyes narrowed in frustration.</p><p><em>What a fucking coward to hide behind someone instead of confronting his foes face to face</em>. As soon as he regained use of his limbs, he would be removing this bastard's head from his shoulders.</p><p>"Hey asshole, stop hiding like a little girl and come out to play," Yusuke growled, his fingertip blazing as he aimed, watching for an opening. They couldn't flank him without leaving the barrier.</p><p>Hiei sensed some motion behind him and Kagome's aim slid to the side, likely centering on the exposed portion of the monster's face. A soft whisper came from right beside his ear. "Return to me," he demanded quietly, the sound carrying much farther than it should in the fiery air around them, "or else I'll hurt him more. This one won't burn, but <em>he'll break</em>."</p><p>Hiei was going to fucking kill him.</p><p>The girl hesitated.</p><p>The monster's voice crooned softly, "No?"</p><p>Kurama's pupils shrank in shock as he watched Hiei's arm collapse under invisible pressure. The blood drained from his face as the already broken arm twisted unnaturally with another sickening crack. The limb stretched beyond its limit. Skin tore, tendons snapped before muscles pulled violently apart, and his blood sprayed in a huge pulsing arc to shower the trees and spatter the barrier with bright red splotches.</p><p>Hiei heard the gruesome cracks and snaps. He spotted the crimson flash of blood out of the corner of his eye. He heard the gentle crunch of dry leaves as the dead weight of a detached limb thumped to the forest floor. Kagome's eyes were round as saucers, and she might have screamed his name, but there was a buzzing sensation in his brain and a roaring in his ears. His mind refused to connect together the clues of what had just happened.</p><p>"You want to watch this innocent bystander suffer for you?"</p><p>Hananoki took a step closer, shaking. "No, no more. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Youganryuu drifted lower to the ground.</p><p>Hiei's gaze fell upon their newest ally, who had some connection to this monstrous elemental. Shippo was angry and frowning at him, but it was likely not out of concern for Hiei's well-being and more for the self-sacrifice he could anticipate from his mother. Perhaps, with another decade of practice and a solid connection to the boost of power granted by Kagome's jewel, the fox might have been able to counter this crazed monster's efforts, but that would not be today.</p><p>The kitsune's mother hung her head in defeat. He could read it in her body language as easily as he could skim it from her mind. The enemy wanted her back and would continue to pull Hiei apart, limb from limb, until she acquiesced. She had no reason to turn herself back over to this monster of a man for his sake, a stranger, but Hiei knew a bleeding heart when he saw one. She couldn't help herself.</p><p>Even worse, he could see her heart still somehow ached for this villain, despite the centuries of pain he'd put her through. She couldn't let go of her original love for the innocent youth he'd once been. She wouldn't leave a stranger to suffer in his grasp.</p><p>The monster landed lightly on the ground as she walked forward, meek, defeated, tears in her eyes. He used his magic to hold Hiei's limp form to the side, ensuring he still remained shielded as Hananoki approached the edge of the barrier.</p><p>She drew almost close enough to touch before she stopped. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she whispered, "You took them away from me, and now you take again."</p><p>Shippo got to his feet and stepped toward her, pleading, "Mother, <em>no</em>, get out of the way!" The destructive firestorm that had plagued the clearing had dropped off to a lingering heat, the creeping lava quickly cooling into a gigantic stony shield arcing over them.</p><p>The blood continued to flow quickly from the stump of Hiei's arm. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had before the blood loss would render him unconscious. Mild regret; at least it wasn't his sword arm, but his balance would be shit. That is, <em>if</em> someone killed this fucking bastard already so he could stop the bleeding.</p><p>
  <strong>rage</strong>
</p><p>She shuddered and repeated herself, her voice gaining strength. "You took them <em>away from me</em>."</p><p>His face twisted in rage and grief. "<em><strong>They killed my family!"</strong></em></p><p>She came up short, confused. "What?"</p><p>"Your family killed mine as soon as they discovered our weakness, and it was <em>all your fault. You betrayed us and then you left me,</em>" his voice was raw.</p><p>Hananoki made a face of disbelief and shook her head in denial. "I'm not talking about <em>them</em>, I'm talking about <em>my son</em>! You took me from my son and his father. The only two things I had left once I thought <em>you were gone</em>." She cried and raked her claws through her hair in frustration. He reached out for her and she took a single step back from him. "I waited for you to find me. <em>I waited!</em>" she shouted. She took a breath and continued as her voice shook, "for years and <em>years and years. </em>I thought you were <em>dead and I had no more hope you</em><em>'d ever come back</em>."</p><p>His face screwed up in anger as he replied, "You threw away my magic as soon as you could get rid of it!"</p><p>Her jaw clenched in righteous fury. Her arm flung wide to indicate Shippo standing some distance behind her. "<em>What?!</em> Could you never sense where your magic had gone? I didn't throw it away. It didn't just vanish! It changed —it moved— it became something <em>new</em>."</p><p>Youganryuu's anger faded and his arms fell lax at his side as his gaze shifted beyond her to stare at the male he'd dismissed as just another fire elemental. His eyes widened as he took in the younger male's appearance and the taste of his magic.</p><p>She shook her head, her claws dragging down her face as she fought against the anger boiling within her. "You could see nothing but betrayal, not even when proof of my love had always been so close!"</p><p>He'd ignored the truth. Once he knew what to look for, he could sense it as easily as anything else. His magic, running free and easy through the younger male as he tried to control something he barely understood. The stripe along his face so like his own. Was this what a child between them would have been like? Pieces of each of them, assembled to make a new creature?</p><p>She shuddered. "And then…"</p><p>A growl ripped up her throat. "And <em>then</em> you broke and you <em>broke</em> and <em>YOU BROKE!"</em> She screamed, rage suffusing her. Her hair whipped around her face as her eyes shot through with a violent glowing red.</p><p>He turned his attention back toward her as his understanding finally fell into place. "I loved you…" he murmured, his voice the smallest of whispers.</p><p>Her voice was barely coherent as she tried to speak around lengthening teeth, "I <em>loved you</em> and you didn't even care about <em>me and what I had to say!"</em> She leapt forward suddenly with a vicious snarl, her jagged claws spread wide and her eyes wild with madness.</p><p>Those deadly sharp tips thrust easily through the exposed skin of his chest like a hot knife through butter. He stared down at her in numb disbelief as she sliced through his torso.  With their magical connection broken, she no longer had any resistance against his burning blood as it spurted from his gaping chest, splashing her front and pouring down the length of her arm, sizzling through fabric and skin. Manic fingertips found his steadily thumping heart amidst all that heat and <em>crushed</em>, crushed with the agony of her broken heart and centuries of torture, her eyes clouded with uncontrollable rage.</p><p>She refused to be trapped again, and he didn't deserve freedom after denying hers for so long. They both fell to their knees, her arm dissolving within his chest as the life bled from his eyes. Her screams of rage shifted into shrieking agony as his blood burned through her. He wrapped his shaking arms around her and tucked his face against her neck, realizing this would be the last embrace of their lives.</p><p>The others in the clearing watched in horror as the doomed pair experienced their final moments. The two fell over in a sprawl of limbs, blood hissing as it dripped to the grass. Her eyes cleared as she stared at their strands of intertwined hair, his fire-bright jewel tones nearly indistinguishable from her wavy red locks.</p><p>Her final hiccupping sob came as his last breath brushed across the skin of her neck, and then they were still.</p><p>Shippo stared, his jaw slack.</p><p>Hiei dropped to the ground once the last of the magic faded away, a small gasp escaping from him as he collapsed in an undignified heap. Kagome could see nothing but the gush of blood from Hiei's stump of an arm as they rushed forward to give aid to the only person that could be saved.</p><p>
  <strong>fix</strong>
</p><p>"Kami… damn— <em>fuck</em>. Just, band-aid. Kuwabara, uh… we have a first-aid kit, right?"</p><p>Surely they'd had more experience with serious wounds than this. <em>Amateurs. </em>"Gimmie his arm!" Kagome hissed, waving Yusuke toward the bloody mess. "Quickly!" she urged him, nudging the now-livid fox to the side. "Miko-heal-y things, just give me a moment to see if we can do something about this," she muttered, reaching out to take the offered limb as Yusuke dropped it into her hands. The weight of it surprised her and she toppled forward over it with a sudden <em>ooph</em>, smearing his blood across her face.</p><p>"Ugh, jeez, what the heck?" She quickly righted herself and Kurama helped her angle the arm along the crushed and ripped split of his shoulder. "How do you lug this thing around? It weighs a <em>ton</em>."</p><p>The corner of his blood-spattered lips twitched into the slightest hint of a smirk.</p><p>She eyed the others and they quickly backed away as she released her hold on the fires of her purity in warning, but she knew it wouldn't be <em>her</em> magic that saved his limb. The jewel had already shown it had an affinity for making quick fixes, and she meant to keep the others out of reach while it happened.</p><p>Her hair briefly fluttered in the swell of power as she touched her hands to the burning skin of his mangled shoulder and the chilled, lifeless meat of his torn limb. She shuddered, thinking about how much this injury may have hurt, and then she looked down into his face to meet his eyes.</p><p>Power slid through her fingers into his arm, and she sensed a shift in her perception of time.</p><p>'<em>You</em><em>'re going to be okay,</em>' she thought at him, unsure if he could hear her.</p><p>He lethargically blinked up at her. She wanted to brushed the stray hair out of his face. *<strong>You</strong><strong>'re right. You can't get rid of me that easily</strong>.*</p><p>He gasped and growled and dug the fingers of his working hand into the dirt at his side as the nerves reconnected and fired a deluge of delayed agony directly to his brain. His legs twitched and jerked as he fought to hold himself still against the inverted pain of having his arm torn off.</p><p>It was darkly fascinating to see the ends of ripped arteries seeking each other out to knit back together. It was like time moved backward. The blood stopped flowing, the tendons and muscles reconnected, and the skin pulled itself back into place with only a hint of pink scarring to show where the injury had occurred. She leaned forward in relief, resting her forehead against his arm as she relaxed. "Kami, I hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence."</p><p>His entire body shuddered once before he stilled and took a deep breath to center himself. They remained there for a moment, silent and motionless, and he reveled in their contact while it lasted. She seemed exhausted. He appeared to be mentally recovering from a potentially fatal injury. His teammates looked on in relief that he would be okay and didn't <em>dare</em> disturb the person that had made him whole once more.</p><p>"Not to be awkward or anything," she mumbled from her spot, "but the rest of you should try to understand that I can't just heal someone that's ridiculously injured like that. Don't get any ideas that I'm some magic cure-all."</p><p>Yusuke snorted and grinned down at her. "So does that mean your magic is only good on people you <em>like?"</em></p><p>She halfway shrugged. "Something like that."</p><p>Yusuke's eyebrows disappeared into his mussed hair. "Damn. I'm not sure what you did to get on her good side in one day flat, shorty, but call me impressed."</p><p>Hiei's eyes slid shut in irritation. "If you would be so kind as to move, I would like to dismember at least one person today. You may then show him how well your healing skills work on someone less <em>likable</em>."</p><p>She chuckled wearily. His skin was <em>so warm</em>. She could stay here indefinitely just soaking it in, but it would likely start to get a little weird in a few moments. This male was probably <em>not</em> the sort that would encourage cuddling for the sheer pleasure of warmth. Her face started to itch as the smear of his blood began to dry along her cheek. She reluctantly sat up and rubbed at the rusty patch on her face with her shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>rare</strong>
</p><p>Shippo dropped to his knees next to his mother, staring down in shock at how they'd fused together. His lip trembled as he set his hand on his mother's cool cheek. He carefully brushed a thumb over her eyebrow and then gently closed her eye. He returned his hand to his lap and stared at the ground, wondering.</p><p>If they had done this stupid argument <em>before</em> they'd had centuries to go insane with rage, how differently would things have been? They'd loved each other. It was impossible to ignore that fact. He closed his eyes and sighed. He heard Kagome approaching and smiled at the gentle touch of her fingers against his shoulder. "Did you fix the little fireball?" he whispered.</p><p>"Yeah.” She frowned in concern.  “You're still pretty hot."</p><p>"Smokin' hot, you mean," he boasted.</p><p>"Oh geez, gimme a break," she chuckled. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"I'll be alright. It's hard to believe that I had her back and then lost her again in one damned day. But it was too little time to think of her as being anything different than what she'd been for almost my whole life: just an old memory."</p><p>She squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>"And <em>that one</em>," he muttered. "Never thought it would end this way. I had dreams of grand battles to vanquish this foe that had been pissing me off for so long, you know? Instead…" he sighed.</p><p>"My mom… I guess she found her peace by letting my dad into her heart. And look at this bastard. He found his peace, too, by letting my mom into his heart." He tilted his head and peered a little closer. "I think <em>literally</em>. With claws and everything."</p><p>Kagome gasped. "Shippo! That's awful."</p><p>"Better to laugh than to cry, yeah?"</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>He reached out in curiosity to touch his fingertips to the markings on Youganryuu's cheek. "This person… I might not be here today if it weren't for his stupid magic."</p><p>The youkai's skin was still very warm. Magic tingled under his fingertips and he snatched his hand back in surprise.</p><p>"Oh," Kagome breathed. "What's that?" she asked as a curl of reddish orange sparkled up from the dead male.</p><p>Shippo frowned in confusion as they watched the coalescing magic warily. "Dunno. I've never seen a death result in something like this. Seems pretty harmless. It's just benign fire elemental magic." He held out his hand and neither of them were surprised when a tail of it drifted quietly over to him and settled into his palm, sinking into his flesh like it belonged.</p><p>Shippo shuddered. "Weird." More magic swiftly followed, he shivered violently and rubbed his hands over his arms. "Felt like I just got some kind of… inheritance."</p><p>Kagome stared at him. "From the <em>bad guy?"</em></p><p>"Look, just because someone is crazy doesn't mean he's evil. That guy clearly had some loose marbles." He shuddered again. Then he started to sweat. And his face drained of color. "Ah, Kagome? Uh…" He stumbled to his feet. "Ah, <em>shit</em>, not <em>again</em>…" he had time to groan before the next wave of magic flowed over him, flooding his spirit with excess magic that felt like a molasses-slow electrocution.</p><p>He moved clumsily away from the bloody mess. He knew what was coming and he did <em>not </em>want to be writhing uncontrollably right next to the dead. He tripped and dropped like a brick, thunking his head painfully against an exposed root of Goshinboku. He met her panicked gaze and gasped, "Stay back, I'll survive."</p><p>Kagome kept her distance, her hands clasped nervously in front of her chin, unsure of how the jewel might enhance whatever crazy flares of power she could sense erupting from her writhing friend.</p><p>"<em>Holy shit, is he dying, too?</em><em>"</em> Yusuke looked shocked.</p><p>Kurama gazed down at his cousin, another mystery to add to the growing pile of oddities. "No. Calm down. You're just lucky enough to witness the <em>exceptionally</em> rare event in which a kitsune earns a new tail."</p><p>Hiei appeared at his side, a little slower than usual but none the worse for wear. *<strong>I</strong><strong>'d like to reiterate, this is the most unbelievable day I think we have ever had as a team</strong>.*</p><p>~I think I'm inclined to agree, this time.~ Kurama placed an arm over the hybrid's shoulder and was a little surprised that he let him do it.</p><p>*<strong>I need a fucking vacation.</strong>*</p><p>Kurama hummed. ~Hawaii. Let's bring her along. We'll have a threesome.~</p><p>Hiei pushed the arm off his shoulder.</p><p>~Paris?~ The fox looked hopeful, his lip caught between his teeth in an expression that might make any warm-blooded girl swoon.</p><p>Hiei sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>erm. I guess it's a little late in the game to say "oh hey if you like it plz review so I'm extra encouraged to keep writing!" Just a couple of chapters left before we head off to a new adventure with Kagome managing to find more trouble. (but yeah plz review because I get extra excited like it's christmas. every. time. my email. dings. love love) (ps AO3 gets this update first bc I don’t want to get out of bed to transfer my edits to the draft on FFN so they have to wait until tomorrow morning)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Audacity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the aftermath, Yusuke flipped open his communicator to request a portal home. They were done. Human no longer in danger. Fires put out. Tree safe again.</p><p>Botan arrived to get them back home and glanced around in surprise. "My word! How many people did you guys have to kill?"</p><p>Yusuke waved his hands in swift denial. "None of <em>these</em> are our handiwork. They killed each other."</p><p>She made a small sound of disbelief and gave him a long look of suspicion before she nodded. Her attention was caught by something only she could see over the bodies of Hananoki and Youganryuu. She tsked in dismay. "Those two must be special cases to be sticking around. Do you mind if I do this before we go?" She asked Yusuke, who shrugged in response.</p><p>She pushed back her sleeves to get to work, but was interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "These two are mine."</p><p>Shippo spotted a vague flicker of blue through his bleary gaze as Kagome tried to help him sit up after his unfortunately familiar ordeal, quietly cursing the luck of having <em>that</em> happen to him in front of these people.</p><p>He gasped in sudden recognition. Kagome turned to look over her shoulder and spotted the tall, broad-shouldered spirit helping two other spirits to their feet. "Let's go home," he said in a kind voice, smiling between the two of them. The fire elemental seemed confused.</p><p>Hananoki looked up in surprise and growing delight. "Kasei, you found us."</p><p>"I did," he grinned. "You two mucked things up a little," he smirked down at them in chagrined amusement before tossing an arm around both of their shoulders. "We'll get everything right the next time around." He smiled, pulling them with him into the clearing. Kasei winked down at his son as they passed, and his mother gave an excited wave before they vanished into the great trunk of Goshinboku. It glowed briefly before settling back into quiet peace.</p><p>Kagome's lip wobbled as she pressed a hand to her heart and clutched Shippo's sleeve. He helped her stand and they exchanged a glance.</p><p>The silence that had descended upon the clearing was suddenly broken by a shocked gasp.</p><p>"YOU!" The people gathered around the clearing turned as one to look at the incensed reaper. She stared at Kagome with flames in her eyes. Kagome, bewildered, looked behind her at Shippo in confusion, thinking that she must be freaking out about him. "After ALL THIS TIME! I can't <em>BELIEVE</em> you had the AUDACITY."</p><p>Kagome turned back toward the blue-haired stranger standing in their midst to see she was indeed shouting at her. "I… what did I do?" She racked her brain for anything she might have done to anger <em>more</em> random people in this realm.</p><p>Botan glanced around at the others briefly before she spotted Shippo behind Kagome, and her expression became even more comical. "OH MY F-" she choked off what seemed to be an upcoming expletive. Yusuke's jaw dropped open. "You're here too?!" She exclaimed, her voice rising even further in pitch.</p><p>Shippo easily read Kagome's mystified expression as authentic. "Miss, I don't think either of us know who you are…"</p><p>"Gods," she growled, whipping out a tiny notebook from her sleeve, "it must have been centuries ago!" Its well-worn cover was black, and the hundreds of flimsy-looking pages within seemed packed with angry red scrawl. It fell open in her hand to a section that had been opened so many times that it wore a crease into the binding. "275D 4688BCY. Tuesday, 8:28pm. Kitsune male, deceased. Extreme disembowelment. Spirit refuses to leave body. Attempts to override spirit's wishes results in what appears to be a second spirit-" her voice rose in pitch as her agitation increased, and she paused here to calm herself and then stared daggers at Kagome, "-that has locked the male to his corpse and refuses to relinquish rights. Second spirit cannot be overridden nor properly identified due to<em> inconsistencies with timeline</em>."</p><p>She snapped the booklet shut and waved it in Kagome's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO? It was my FIRST WEEK on the JOB and I almost GOT <em>FIRED</em> for failure to properly process souls! It took us YEARS to figure out what the holdup was with <em>this one</em>," she gestured angrily at Shippo, "And then when we thought we had it figured out, we came back to collect him and <em>he was GONE</em>!"</p><p>Kagome gaped at her in disbelief as she tried to process the very strange report. Her right eye twitched and she whirled on Shippo in sudden anger, "You <em>DIED?</em>"</p><p>He flinched and looked really uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Some friends tried to tell me I did, and that's why they'd buried me, but I didn't really believe them." He sighed before muttering, "I guess they were right." He looked down at the ground, his face turning pink. "Man, I thought they were idiots for years."</p><p>Kagome shook her head at the horrible thought, incredibly thankful he was somehow still amongst the living. "That wasn't me, though, was it?" She turned to look back at the reaper, who seemed slightly less angry. "I couldn't have been around - when did you say?"</p><p>Botan glanced at her recorded date and did some quick mental math. "480 years ago."</p><p>It didn't take long for her to do math of her own to account for the time she'd been in the past taking care of the jewel mess. "That couldn't possibly have been me!"</p><p>Shippo coughed. "Well, maybe not you <em>specifically</em>…" Kagome glanced back at him in question. He shrugged.</p><p>Botan opened the notebook again to look at some of the notes scrawled in the margins, then peered over Kagome as though she was looking <em>through </em>her. "In my notes we only had a vague description of you, but I recognize your spirit. You feel the exact same as the one that wouldn't let <em>him</em> go." She tapped the corner of the notebook on her lip, narrowing her eyes. "You're human, so you must be a reincarnation, but that doesn't make <em>sense</em> because if you came through for reincarnation you should have flagged our system as an individual wanted for questioning."</p><p>She looked between the two of them with a frustrated expression. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now. You're obviously not dead anymore, which is surprising and yet not very surprising, considering the tricks <em>you kitsune</em> come up with." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'd like to hear your story soon so we can close out our records on that case."</p><p>Kagome turned to glared at him with the same expectations for some answers.</p><p>His expression turned warm and he cocked an eyebrow at the reaper. "Maybe over dinner?" Her mouth fell open in surprise and her cheeks turned pink. She hadn't forgotten her pretty mystery even after all those years.</p><p>Kagome elbowed him. "This isn't the time to be picking up girls!" she hissed.</p><p>He laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Kagome, <em>any</em> time is a good time to be picking up girls." He wagged his eyebrows at her and leaned close to whisper in her ear, "You wanna lock my spirit up a little bit more later on tonight?"</p><p>Kagome gaped at him in shock. He tweaked her cheek and leapt away from her with a chuckle before she could elbow him again. "Don't make me put a necklace on you!" she threatened, but the inside joke wasn't taken the way she'd expected it to be.</p><p>"You can threaten me with <em>jewelry </em>any day of the week," Kurama chimed in with a heart-melting smile.</p><p>"Yeah, he'd probably enjoy something like <em>that,</em>" Shippo muttered with a smirk, crossing his arms. Kagome pressed a hand to her forehead and whispered, "Osuwari.<em>"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Debrief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the Reikai surely has an entire list of questions for our intrepid heroine...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Anyways</em>, now that you are done with your tasks here, we need to get back to Reikai for debrief."</p><p>"And then I can go home?" Kagome asked, frowning at the blue-haired ferry girl.</p><p>Botan shrugged. "You'll have to talk to Koenma-sama first. There's some paperwork we'll have to do, and I also need to complete my report on that mess surrounding <em>your</em> death," she glared briefly at Shippo before turning back to Kagome. "You're not like the usual human the team rescues from Makai, so you can probably skip the memory-erasure that is part of the normal protocol."</p><p>'<em>They can get rid of people's memories…</em>?' she wondered. Thinking back to her experiences, she could imagine an ordinary human would probably be <em>thankful</em> to forget any of that had ever happened.</p><p>"I have a colleague coming to help if you want to do any of the final rights," Botan said, giving Shippo a sympathetic smile.</p><p>Shippo frowned at her, his mood somber once more. "Yeah, that'll be good. I… I don't really know what I'll…" he trailed off, looking down at the cooling remains. "No, I know exactly what I'll do." He knelt and touched a fingertip to the entwined bodies. They <em>poofed</em> out of existence with a small curl of grey smoke, leaving a small wooden box which Shippo collected with care. "I'm going to take them home."</p><p>He smiled sadly down at the tiny container before he glanced back at Kagome. "I'll come see you pretty soon. <em>Please</em> try to avoid getting into any more trouble before I get back, ok?"</p><p>She glared at him. "You say that like I haven't been able to stay perfectly safe and sound for the last year without your assistance."</p><p>He gave her <em>a look</em>.</p><p>"Fine. Extra precautions." She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.</p><p>Shippo blew her a kiss and vanished in a fancy swirl of sparkling leaves.</p><p>Botan gave Kagome a surprised look. "You're friends with that kitsune?" Kagome nodded. "This case keeps getting weirder and weirder. Come on, the office is in a tizzy because of all the magic being thrown around here."</p><p>Yusuke chuckled. "Man, Botan… you have <em>no</em> idea."</p><p>Ten minutes later, they were standing in a well-lit office, a portal closing behind them as Kagome ruefully shook her head. She got a few funny looks from the others. "I'm just thinking, if I could have gotten to my destination this <em>fast</em>… things would have been so much simpler."</p><p>"Yeah, well, be thankful you aren't getting shuttled around to every godforsaken place on earth for stupid missions at least once per week."</p><p>Kagome pressed her lips together. '<em>Ohhh, if I'd been shuttled anywhere instead of walking across the entirety of Japan…</em>' She closed her eyes, took a breath, and exhaled. The grass was always greener on the other side. His complaints weren't any less valid just because she'd had a different experience that he knew nothing about.</p><p>"Alright, if you can press your palm here, we'll do a scan and get your file started," Botan waved at a terminal.</p><p>"My file?" Kagome was immediately suspicious.</p><p>"Yep, it's much faster doing it this way. The machine grabs data from various agencies and takes some small samples and records measurements. Saves us <em>weeks</em> of manual work."</p><p>She wasn't sure why, but she glanced past the blue-haired girl at Hiei standing just behind her. Hiei glared at the back of Botan's head before he briefly met Kagome's eyes, and she got the strong impression that he was advising her against touching any of the Reikai's machines. She smiled brightly at the expectant girl. "I'll … pass right now. No offense, but I don't know any of you and I'm not feeling super trustworthy of a bureaucratic system I'm only just now learning about."</p><p>The reaper huffed in irritation and muttered something about ungrateful humans that enjoy making their lives more difficult.</p><p>"Hey wait, what kind of measurements?" Yusuke asked, peering closely at the terminal.</p><p>Botan shrugged. "Energy levels, blood type, immunities and allergies, that sort of stuff."</p><p>Yusuke pressed his hand to the reader and the rest looked on with interest as his hair rebelled against the gel slicking it into place and poofed outwards as though he'd touched a power outlet with a fork. Yusuke laughed and watched the measurements disappear off the scaling system.</p><p>"Yusuke, <em>stop</em>, you're gonna break it! It's not meant for crazies like you! This is just meant for our new cases!"</p><p>Kuwabara pushed Yusuke out of the way and stuck his hand to the pad, and the two crowded the monitor to see his spiritual measurements flashing red as the system couldn't find an appropriate matching level.</p><p>Yusuke laughed and glanced over at the glaring reaper. "Botan, your machine <em>sucks!</em> You need to make sure it can pick up shit like this, because not everyone that comes through here is gonna be a weakling!"</p><p>He paused and squinted at some tiny text on the screen. "Hey wait, this says you're allergic to cats!" He eyed Kuwabara in suspicion. "Is their machine wacky or are you <em>really</em>?"</p><p>Kuwabara sniffed and looked away. "No allergy can keep me from the things I love."</p><p>"Man, that ain't no answer. You're dumb."</p><p>Kagome couldn't hold back her quiet laugh.</p><p>Botan sighed, finding her patience wearing thin. "Fine, right. We'll have it calibrated again." She waved at the waiting room outside of Koenma's office. "Can you guys please just wait in here? I need to go fetch our expert."</p><p>Yusuke folded his arms across his chest and waited a total of thirty seconds before blurting, "Fuck that, I have places I would rather be than standing around here." He barged into the office without knocking. "Yo, can we wrap this shit up? We've been on this case long enough."</p><p>The demigod was hunched over a pile of paperwork on his desk, tapping at a device with his left hand as he scrawled in the margins of a yellow form. He set his pen down and sighed, pressing a palm to his forehead. "Yusuke, would it kill you to-" Koenma glanced up at the group of them, and he blinked at the dark-haired girl in their midst.</p><p>And then he abruptly stood, rubbed his eyes and looked again before asking in disbelief, "Kagome-sama?"</p><p>Kagome was momentarily taken aback. "Um…yes?" She was pretty sure she didn't recognize him, but he was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost. "Have we…met?"</p><p>Koenma cleared his throat nervously. He <em>really </em>needed to finish development on that pause-time prototype so he could occasionally have a few extra moments to mentally process the <em>crazy</em> he constantly dealt with.</p><p>He plopped back into his chair, feeling a bit numb. If he'd allowed trouble to befall such an important figure due to their neglect… He swept his fingertips underneath the fabric suddenly clinging to his neck, frantically thinking back to what she had told him—was it a century ago, now? Or five? "Er, excuse me one moment…" It was in her file!</p><p>He rapidly thumbed through his device to find her entry and tapped on the [DON'T FORGET] link. The very top line, in <strong><em>bold red</em></strong>, said: <em>One day in the future, I will not recognize you. I haven't met you yet. No spoilers, please.</em> He hadn't really believed her, and her wording was weird, but he'd made notes nonetheless. '<em>Shit. It makes perfect sense now. Ha, no spoilers.</em>'</p><p>"Er… no. No, we haven't met. I just…" He scrambled for a quick excuse. "Hisako told us your story! I've…heard all about you…" His voice trailed off. His cheeks turned pink as he stared at her.</p><p>She glanced around at the others, noting a few looks of confusion but quite a few more expressions of thinly-veiled suspicion at the demigod's flimsy explanation. "Oh." She bit her lip in concern. '<em>Hisako? Who the heck is Hisako… and if they know my story already, then… am I in trouble?</em>'</p><p>Koenma cleared his throat again and glanced between the team members he'd sent to go save some random human from the dangers of Makai, at a loss for what he should say. This was <em>not</em> some random human.</p><p>Yusuke scowled at the strangely quiet demigod, wondering if his brain needed a kick of belligerence to get back into gear. "So, she's rescued. Day has been saved once again. Mission complete. We're leaving, now." He turned to walk out of the office.</p><p>Koenma blinked again as they all turned to follow him. "Wait! Uh, here, you'll be needing one of these…" He withdrew a new communicator device from his desk drawer.</p><p>Even more confused as he was stared at her with the shiny thing held out, Kagome extended her palm to take the small silver object. It looked like a smartphone, and its display showed the date and time with a tiny text indicator of their current location, <em>Reikai Corporate Offices</em>.</p><p>"Does it come with a manual?" she murmured, poking at its screen to see what it would do.</p><p>"Hey wait, why does <em>she</em> get one of those? And an upgraded model, too? Mine's a piece of shit!" Yusuke took his antiquated folding compact from his pocket and shook it at Koenma.</p><p>"Yours is due for an upgrade in two months, Yusuke. Try not to break it before then. That's all, you're dismissed."</p><p>"What the <em>heck</em>? We just went through the craziest shit and you aren't even gonna ask questions about what happened or make ridiculous demands?"</p><p>"Er, no. I just needed to see you all to…uh…thank you for a job well done and…" he stared at the paperwork on his desk. "I have all the info I need here, so no further questions."</p><p>Hiei appeared at his elbow and peered down at the top sheets. "Those look like tax forms related to the last party you hosted over the holidays."</p><p>Koenma gasped and shoved the paperwork into a stack. "Not all of it is related to…" he floundered, "I don't need anything else from you. Unless you wanted another mission? I can find something…"</p><p>Hiei stared down at the flustered demigod for a moment longer before he shrugged and walked back around to stand with the others.</p><p>Yusuke gave him an irritated look of disbelief but decided it wasn't worth the trouble to demand further explanations. He was ready to get the heck out of there. "Right. Later, toddler."</p><p>"Toddler?" Kagome asked him in confusion as they left the office.</p><p>Koenma scrambled from behind his desk and snagged the door before it closed. "Uh, also, Kagome-sama… er, <em>Kagome</em>, if you have any questions or need something, my number is programmed in your contact list. It should work <em>at any time</em> you try to reach me."</p><p>Her mouth fell open at his offer.</p><p>Yusuke stared at him in amazement and laughed, "Damn, I didn't think you had it in you!"</p><p>He blushed as he realized how it had sounded to everyone. "I mean, not like that, but… Uh…" Wow, his brain had broken. "Even if you needed to reach me <em>yesterday</em>." That didn't help things, either. Now he likely sounded crazy or desperate to someone who wasn't <em>in </em>on her colorful past. He happened to lock gazes with Hiei, and he had a nagging suspicion that the youkai's carefully neutral expression was more worrisome than the usual scowl or smirk of derision when he'd caught the demigod behaving like an idiot.</p><p>Kagome froze and stared at him. '<em>Surely he's not suggesting…</em>' She glanced down at the device in her hand and then back at the team's weird boss. "Okay?" Kami, what else was she supposed to say? She looked down at the device again. She couldn't <em>go back</em>. She'd tried so many times. Her grip tightened around it before she stuffed it into a pocket.</p><p>Botan appeared around a corner and saw them leaving the office. She sighed. Of <em>course </em>they hadn't waited for her to return. "Come on. I'll get you guys back home."</p><p>A brown-haired girl hurried by their group, headed toward Koenma's office with a stack of paperwork. She glanced at Kagome and gasped as she nearly dropped her armload, her eyes lighting up with a strange mix of joy and surprise. "Oh my gosh, Kagome-sama! So glad to see you again!"</p><p>"Hisako!" Koenma's strangled voice shouted from his office. "I need to speak to you <em>right away!"</em></p><p>"Oh, um," she seemed torn between going to see what her boss needed and the interaction she sorely wanted to continue. "Maybe I'll see you later!" She dashed into the demigod's office and the door slammed shut behind her.</p><p>"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth because I'd really like to get home already, but what the <em>fuck </em>is going on around here?" Yusuke crossed his arms and stared between Botan and Kagome's confused expressions.</p><p>Botan scowled, "Apparently, I <em>just work here</em> and nobody tells me nothin'." She puffed her cheeks out in frustration.</p><p>Kagome shrugged. "Who is Hisako?"</p><p>Kurama leaned over slightly so that the flash of his red hair in her peripheral would catch her attention, and she glanced up at him. "Please forgive my earlier behavior. It seems my manners take a backseat when lives are at stake."</p><p>Yusuke laughed. "No kidding! Gotta admit though, normally when shit's hitting the fan, you're a lot more ruthless than that!"</p><p>Kurama closed his eyes and touched a fingertip to the bridge of his nose, pausing for five seconds before he continued. "I really can be a gentleman under normal circumstances, if you'd allow me a chance to redeem myself, I'd like to escort you to lunch or anywhere of your choosing."</p><p>She bit her lip with indecision. He'd angled himself facing slightly away from her to appear less confrontational with his head tilted <em>just</em> far enough so that a lock of his bangs obscured part of his face. She had the strangest urge to tuck the hair back into place so he could see clearly again.</p><p>"It doesn't even have to be a date. You can bring friends along and we can make it a group outing. I'd just like to make up for my earlier behavior and get to know you better."</p><p>She relaxed marginally with his additional offer. "That sounds okay."</p><p>Yusuke chimed in, "Yes! This is a great idea. Come back to the noodle shop. Keiko was worried about one of her customers being kidnapped," he shot a glare at Kurama which was wholly ignored, "and I'll win a few points if I bring back a customer. She totally blamed me for you leaving before she could do her whole hostess routine."</p><p>Kagome perked up. "Ooh, I would love to go back and actually eat lunch next time." Her stomach growled right on cue.</p><p>A very short, very <em>colorful</em> office worker appeared at her elbow and held out a paper plate stacked with a few goodies. "Here Kagome-sama, the break room had some sweet cakes set out." She blinked down at the short male and nodded her thanks, gingerly taking the offered snacks.</p><p>"Okay, that's like the third time someone has called you by an honorific like you're well known around here. You look just as confused as the rest of us. What the heck are we missing?"</p><p>Kagome shrugged and took a bite of something pink that looked extremely sweet. (It was.) She closed her eyes and savored the texture as she chewed thoughtfully. She swallowed and eyed the other items with interest. "I don't even care anymore. I just want to get home, throw everything in the laundry, and nap for a week. And maybe eat a few more of these on the way."</p><p>Hiei was not surprised about the honorific after hearing what a few older employees had on their minds once the rumor started traveling through the office about <em>just who</em> had shown up. "Let's get out of here," he muttered, nodding at Botan to get a move on with whatever she was doing.</p><p>Kagome didn't think it would help very much, but she requested to be taken home after the others had gone. She suspected that the Reikai <em>probably</em> knew where she lived if they all knew who she was, but at least she could expect one day without a ridiculously handsome kitsune showing up at her door to ask for a lunchdate.</p><p>He swiped a notepad off a nearby desk and swept his neat print quickly across its surface. "My number. Promise you'll call for lunch?" He held it out with two fingers so she could take it without touching him.</p><p>She nodded, pink creeping into her cheeks. He might be giving her space now, but she wouldn't soon forget exactly how he'd… She cleared her throat and glanced quickly away, pocketing the number before the memory of her first kisses got any clearer in her thoughts. "Yes. I'll call. We'll all get together. For lunch. As a group." She peeked at him through her bangs. He had his attention turned toward Botan as she opened their passage home, but he briefly glanced back at her with a smirk before he stepped through the swirl of color to vanish from sight.</p><p>"See ya later, Kagome!" Yusuke said with a wave.</p><p>"It was very nice meeting all of you. Let's get together soon!" she replied.</p><p>Kuwabara grinned broadly at her. "I wanna compare notes with you sometime, you've got some crazy bright colors going on there!"</p><p>Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the tall male. "Sure?" she agreed as the two stepped together out of sight. Hiei had vanished without a word, cloak back in his possession.</p><p>She stepped through last and found herself behind a bus stop a safe distance from her home. The bright morning sunshine peeked through a few scattered clouds and sparkled against the remaining droplets of dew that had collected over the night.</p><p>Kagome smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, home again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rolled her shoulders as she looked up at the stairway leading to her home. Finally. It felt like she'd been away for much longer than the handful of days she'd really been gone. She took ten steps up before she recognized his presence deep in the trees to her right.</p><p>"I guess I'm not surprised to find you here," she muttered. "You might as well come out." She dropped her backpack at her side and sat on a step, brushing a smudge of dirt from her leg.</p><p>Hiei appeared a moment later, leaning half-hidden in the shadows against a tree trunk just off the stairs.</p><p>"So…" she hedged, checking up and down the stairs to ensure no one else was in sight before looking at him in curiosity. Even while standing in the shadows, his eyes seemed to pick up the ambient light and glowed a dim red as he watched her. She realized she was staring and glanced down at her fingertips. "The shrine is a pretty quiet place, all things considered. You're welcome to stay. Lots of trees to lurk in." She bit her lip and smiled, thinking of all the times she'd seen her supernatural friends hanging out high above, out of sight of the mortals that forgot to look up for dangers that could be looming.</p><p>"I won't be here long," he said, turning his face away from her to stare down the steps.</p><p>'<em>Did he follow to make sure I made it home safely?</em>' She twisted her fingers together and frowned in consternation. '<em>What is it with males thinking I'm defenseless? Surely this isn't another one that thinks I need saving from everything…</em>' she took a calming breath. She wasn't going to start throwing out accusations of unnecessary behavior without tangible proof. He just happened to be lurking in the woods as she walked home, that was it. He could be curious if he wanted to be. It was not evidence that he thought she couldn't handle getting home alone.</p><p>It <em>was</em> evidence that he knew exactly where she lived, though, and she was certain that he hadn't followed her from the bus stop where Botan had dropped her off. Where had he gotten that information, and how much else did he know?</p><p>They sat in silence. Insects buzzed loudly in the trees nearby, and a breeze ruffled her hair into her face. She peeked at him again and noticed he'd replaced the bandanna over his forehead. He looked irritated sitting with her there on the stairs. She was reminded of the last time they'd been alone together, and of a question that she'd had that night.</p><p>"Are you some kind of vampire?" she blurted, her cheeks pink. She didn't mean to be so confrontational, but her curiosity had been sending her brain all over the place with speculation and assumptions.</p><p>He glanced at her from the corner of one eye.</p><p>"I- I mean... I can sense your elemental energy but... what was the deal with the blood?"</p><p>His eyebrow twitched upwards, betraying the smallest hint of surprise before he smoothed his expression to answer her. "Haven't you heard that demons eat humans?" He looked bored. "Blood is trivial. Minor consumption does not indicate vampirism."</p><p>She gasped. "Er..." she swallowed. "Eating humans? That's still a thing?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Just because time has passed does not mean the base natures of living beings have changed."</p><p>"Oh, right." She turned her face away, feeling embarrassed. But why the blood? Even when she'd been traipsing around in the past, she couldn't recall anything trying to drink her blood. (Well, maybe that shikigami snake that stole blood to use for curses…) She peeked at him. "But," she whispered, feeling completely appalled that she was pressing him for more information, "why <em>my</em> blood?"</p><p>"Curiosity."</p><p>"About what, though? I've never known someone to..." she trailed off, looking away. "Wait-" she turned back to him, feeling a growing horror as she connected the dots with his nonchalant answer. "That day... you- you weren't thinking of <em>eating me</em> then, were you?"</p><p>He blinked at her in confusion.</p><p>"Well, why else would you do that?" she demanded, thinking about how close she may have been to an untimely end as someone's snack.</p><p>"Your blood burns."</p><p>Her mouth fell open in surprise. "It does?" She stared at her hands in confusion. She'd bled on her youkai friends more times than she could count, yet none of them had ever said such a thing. She glanced back up at him and noticed he'd shifted his position to lean ever so slightly in her direction.</p><p>Once he was sure he had her attention, his lips parted in a slight smile that exposed the tips of his teeth. "Burns to <em>taste</em>," he whispered. He enjoyed the sudden flush of red across her cheeks, then he vanished from her sight.</p><p>He had some things to take care of before he could pay her another visit. Her tracks in the Makai would need to be covered, concealed, and laced with misdirection. He'd probably need to hunt down that blasted kitsune to get his help ensuring that if anyone whispered rumors about the appearance of some 'miko of legend' that it was the right kind of rumors that kept her safe.</p><p>She stared after him in surprise, sensing his energy fading in the distance as he retreated after such a loaded statement. She pressed her face into her palms. It hadn't even been what he'd said but <em>how </em>he'd said it.</p><p>She sighed heavily. The <em>men</em> suddenly in her life…?</p><p>One week. <em>ONE WEEK</em>, and she'd gone from avoiding contact with <em>everyone</em> to a multiple-choice relationship. She rubbed her neck and stood, stretching briefly before she collected her bag.</p><p>Kagome trudged up the stairs, ready to be done with everything for the next week straight. Her backpack needed repairs and both it and her bow had been caked in filth. She had used or lost <em>all</em> of her arrows. She dreaded to discover the state of her quiver once whatever cleanup crew the Reikai had sent found and returned it. <em>If</em> they found it.</p><p>She treasured the breeze flowing over her bare arms and legs, though. She was <em>alone</em> in her own body again. No pesky plant, no keeping her distance, no hiding under ridiculous baggy clothes.</p><p>The towering Goshinboku came into sight, and she breathed a sigh of relief at the hints of green creeping back into its branches. She approached the weathered bark slowly, wondering if she'd still be able to hear the tree's ancient voice in her head. Her hand brushed the tree before she pressed her forehead against the rough surface and smiled sadly.</p><p>The silence hurt, but she was glad to trade away what did not belong to make things <em>right</em> once more.</p><p>"Kagome!" The first happy shouts of her family almost brought tears to her eyes. She whirled to see her brother running across the courtyard. She was <em>so glad</em> to be back. "You did it! The tree feels <em>right</em> again!" Her brother cheered, and then his expression changed as he looked her over. "You're…" he paused, looking at her appearance in confusion.</p><p>She opened her arms in welcome and he threw himself into her embrace. Many tears were shed. She did her best to hold on to her composure, but it didn't last. Her mother was quick to join them and latch on to the embracing siblings, and the three sniffled about reunions and the frightening unknowns of their family.</p><p>Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. Kagome nursed a steaming cup of tea, feeling a little numb. <em>Everything </em>had changed, yet nothing seemed very different. She had no idea how she'd escaped without being questioned in the Reikai Corporate Offices. What the heck was that place, anyways?</p><p>The doorbell rang, and Souta went to see who it was. "Hey Kagome? I think it's for you."</p><p>A grizzled old lady with an apprentice carrying a bulky medical bag stood at the front door. "Kagome Higurashi?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"We're here on orders to see to your grandfather."</p><p>"Orders from whom?"</p><p>"Reikai. Someone at corporate must owe you a huge favor because we never get sent on house calls."</p><p>Of all the things she thought she'd have to deal with regarding the mysterious Reikai - being <em>owed</em> favors was not one of them. Kagome looked behind her to see if they'd been overheard. She turned back to the old lady in confusion and said quietly, "We were told it is terminal...?"</p><p>She huffed and put a hand on her hip. "Miss, unless he's dead, there is no human ailment we can't fix."</p><p>The apprentice added on in a small voice, "We can even fix some of the dead ones," and got an elbow for his input.</p><p>Her mouth fell open. "You're here to cure my grandfather?"</p><p>"We will do our best," the healer promised.</p><p>She showed the two down the hall to her grandfather's room. He slept and didn't rouse when she opened the door. The elder motioned for the assistant to set down the bag and opened it, rummaging around for something. "Miss, this is for you." She held out a dark wooden box. The apprentice twisted the clasps on the lid and opened it for Kagome to see the contents.</p><p>Within the box were hundreds of small sheets of paper, each inscribed with tiny symbols in precise black ink.</p><p>She carefully picked one up between her fingertips and turned it over to look at both sides. "What are these?" A peculiar numbing sensation crept up her fingers and she set it back inside the box.</p><p>"These are seals that have been written specifically for you. Each lasts for 24 hours, unless removed earlier."</p><p>'<em>What the hell?'</em></p><p>The apprentice piped up, "Hisako-san helped develop them! This batch has has been in storage for nearly 200 years, now," and got an elbow for his effort.</p><p>"Okay," she hesitantly took the box with a small bow. "Is there a spot I should be….gluing them?" she lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"They'll stick on their own. Recommended is the manipura chakra, over your solar plexus," she paused and indicated the general area on Kagome's torso, "as these seals are meant to help contain power, but they should be somewhat effective elsewhere."</p><p>The apprentice helpfully added on, "Except they do not stick to hair." Kagome was a little surprised to see the elder nod in agreement instead of the expected elbow treatment.</p><p>She stared between the two of them, at a complete loss. Why would they have been working on seals for her <em>two centuries</em> ago? She glanced down at the box. She needed time to think. "Thank you. Will you need anything?"</p><p>The elder pointed at her apprentice. "This one will fetch things that we need. He might be in and out for the next few days."</p><p>Kagome nodded, feeling hopeful and lightheaded. "Oh, okay. I'll leave some blankets stacked on the couch if either of you need to get some rest. I'll let my mother know what you're doing." Kagome gave them an apologetic smile as she backed out of the room. "She might try and impose further hospitality on you."</p><p>She looked down at her little box of mysteries as she walked back down the hallway to where her mother cleared dishes from the table. "Mama, there are healers here." Her mother looked up, curious. "They're going to try and help Grandpa."</p><p>They had been living each day in a haze of grief knowing he didn't have much time left. Her absence during such a tough time in their lives must have worn her mother's spirit down. The smile that curled her mother's lips was sad but hopeful. She folded a towel and nodded. "I'll have faith. Get some rest, dear. I'm sure you deserve some downtime."</p><p>"Downtime. Yes," she agreed, feeling a bit out of sorts.</p><p>'<em>But for how long</em>…' she wondered, glancing at the box in her hands as she walked up the stairs. The small silver device in her pocket seemed suddenly heavy with implications.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I'll be dropping in an epilogue for this one, we'll just pop into the next story as soon as ch1 is ready. As per the usual, keep an eye on my profile over at FFN for updates on how it's going, or you can reach me via twitter: alesyira</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that's it for this story.  Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed the ride.  This fic took well over a decade to finally finish and here I am about to start up another one.  I left a lot of threads to follow up on.  Also, I have started planning out how this trilogy of stories will come together as an original work with ADULT themes, so there's that.  (snickers)</p><p>Writing a fic is a lot of fun and a lot of work.  I won't be the next master author but giving someone a handful of hours of fun is worth the effort.  love to everyone who made it all the way through.  partial love to those who made it somewhat through and skipped the parts they thought were boring to find things that were more interesting and now they're lost because too much stuff mattered.  lol.  jk jk.  thanks for all the support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>